Harry Potter und das Erbe der Schlange
by alabasterbaer92
Summary: Voldemort ist besiegt, aber der Krieg ist noch nicht zu Ende. Im ersten Jahr nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts müssen Harry, Ron und Hermine lernen, mit den Folgen umzugehen: dem Verlust vieler Freunde, der Jagd nach den letzten Todessern - und sich den Entscheidungen für ihr zukünftiges Leben stellen. Post-Deathly Hallows. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 Der erste Tag

**Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts hiervon. Harry Potter, alle Charaktere und Rechte sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und Warner Bros.**

 **A/N: Nur das erste Kapitel wird aus Vernon Dursleys Perspektive erzählt, keine Sorge!**

 **Der erste Tag**

Mr. Dursley erlebte einen äußerst seltsamen Tag.

Das seltsame war nicht, dass es der erste Arbeitstag nach seiner Rückkehr war, dass ihn auf dem Weg zur Arbeit kein einziger dieser irren Motorradfahrer überholte, oder dass die Donuts in der Cafeteria ausnahmsweise einmal schmeckten. Auch nicht, dass seine Sekretärin tatsächlich pünktlich zur Arbeit gekommen war, nein, das seltsame war, dass niemand, nicht ein einziger Kollege, seine Abwesenheit bemerkt zu haben schien. Und das war wirklich erstaunlich, denn immerhin war er der _Chef_. Dennoch schien absolut niemand, nicht ein einziger Mitarbeiter bei Grunnings gemerkt zu haben, dass er _fast ein ganzes Jahr_ _lang_ nicht da gewesen war. Die Firma stand immer noch da, wo sie vorher gewesen war, die Lastwagen mit den neuen Bohrern verließen den Versand immer noch pünktlich und die Arbeiter sahen genauso müde und genervt aus wie immer, als er um fünf vor neun aus seinem Firmenwagen stieg. Niemand schenkte ihm mehr Beachtung als sonst. Und als Mr. Dusley in seinem Büro, das sich seit seiner Abreise im letzten Juli ebenfalls nicht verändert hatte (mal abgesehen davon, dass die Kalenderblätter täglich abgerissen worden waren), die Bücher prüfte, konnte er keine Unregelmäßigkeiten feststellen. Tatsächlich schien es der Firma blendend zu gehen, besser noch (sagte ein kleines leises Stimmchen in seinem Hinterkopf) als wenn er das letzte Jahr über zur Arbeit gekommen wäre, und das obwohl niemand eingestellt worden war, der seine Arbeit in seiner Abwesenheit erledigt hatte. Sogar sein Gehalt war weiter gezahlt worden.

Mr. Dursley war kein dummer Mann. Sicher, ganz sicher, hatte das mit _diesen Leuten_ zu tun. Fast ein ganzes Jahr hatte er es mit diesem Verückten mit dem lila Zylinder und der Dicken mit der Quietschstimme unter einem Dach aushalten müssen, war gerade erst ihrer Gesellschaft (falls man das denn so nennen konnte) entkommen, nur um dann bei seiner Rückkehr feststellen zu müssen, dass sie ihm in seine Geschäfte gepfuscht hatten. Eigentlich sollte das ihn gar nicht so wirklich überraschen, er wusste schließlich, wie dreist diese Leute waren. Hatten sie nicht seinem Sohn einen Ringelschwanz verpasst, seine Schwester aufgeblasen und sein neu eingerichtetes Wohnzimmer verwüstet? Was scherte es diese Leute, dass sie kein Recht hatten, in ein gut laufendes Familienunternehmen einzugreifen, die schließlich das Rückgrat der englischen Wirtschaft bildeten? Was scherte es diese Leute, dass sein Sohn ein ganzes Jahr wertvoller Schulzeit verlor, das er jetzt nachholen musste (obwohl, wie das kleine Stimmchen in seinem Hinterkopf zögernd anmerkte, Dudleys Noten das ohnehin verlangt hatten)? Viel mehr als das verlorene Schuljahr ärgerte Mr. Dusley jedoch, dass Dudders' Boxkarriere durch ein Jahr verpasstes Training und Kämpfe sicherlich empfindlich gebremst worden war.

Und nicht nur in sein Leben und das seiner Familie schienen sie sich einzumischen, dachte er, während er in seiner Frühstückspause aus dem Fenster schaute (die Cafeteria hatte er verunsichert verlassen, nachdem ihn auch dort alle nur mit der üblichen Mischung aus Angst und Anbiederei behandelt hatten) und Schwärme von Eulen dabei zusah, wie sie kreuz und quer durch die Stadt flogen. Es war genau wie vor siebzehn Jahren, als dieser ganze Unfug angefangen hatte. Mr. Dursley schlürfte seinen Tee und blinzelte missmutig. Ja, genau wie vor siebzehn Jahren, als dieser Lord Waldimord zum ersten Mal verschwunden war. Diesmal sei er endgültig fort, hatte der Spinner mit dem Zylinder gequiekt, bevor er sie nach Hause gebracht hatte und mir nichts, dir nichts mit einem lauten Knall verschwunden war, der die neugierige Nachbarin aus Nummer sechs dazu veranlasst hatte, ihren Giraffenhals über ihre Hecke zu strecken um zu sehen, was nebenan vor sich ging. Aber Mr. Dursley war kein dummer Mann. Er hätte seinen Schnauzbart darauf verwettet (wenn er denn wetten würde, was er natürlich nicht tat, denn anständige Leute machten so etwas nicht), dass dieser ganze Unfug noch lange nicht ausgestanden war.

Er leerte die Tasse endgültig und stellte sie auf der Ecke seines Schreibtischs ab, dann bellte er seine Sekretärin an, die Tasse wegzuschaffen und dass er nicht gestört werden wollte. Er überlegte kurz, zu Hause anzurufen, aber entschied sich dann doch dagegen. Unnötig, Petunia noch weiter zu verstören, sie hatte diese ganze Sache nicht so gut weggesteckt wie er. So waren die Frauen eben, dachte Mr. Dursley, sie sah die Dinge nicht so klar wie er. Er machte sich wieder an die Arbeit, lockerte zuvor aber noch grunzend seine Krawatte, denn in den letzten Wochen war es zunehmend heißer gewohren, seit diese Demenzthoren, die seinen Sohn vor zwei Jahren fast umgebracht hätten, verschwunden waren. Die Idioten im Radio schoben das natürlich auf diese Klimaerwärmung, aber Mr. Dursley hatte schon immer gewusst, dass das nur wieder so eine Öko-Spinnerei war.

Vielleicht sollten sie besser wegziehen, überlegte er etwas später, als er über der Zeichnung eines neuen Bohrertyps brütete und sich an der Nase kratzte. Vielleicht sollten sie das Haus verkaufen, bei der momentanen Wirtschaftslage wäre das eine gute Idee, und irgendwo ganz neu anfangen. Da, wo diese Leute sie nicht aufspüren konnten. Er wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Es hat keinen Zweck, sagte die kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, du hast schon mal versucht, vor diesen Leuten wegzulaufen, und wohin hat das geführt? Wenigstens waren sie den Jungen jetzt los. Mr. Dursley hatte keine Ahnung, wohin es ihn verschlagen hatte, hauptsache er war weg. Und wenn er verschwunden blieb, würden _seine Leute_ ihn und seine Familie irgendann sicher auch in Ruhe lassen. Nein, was dachte er sich nur? Das Haus verkaufen? Das Haus, ihr Haus, in das sie gerade erst zurück-gekehrt waren? In dem sie jetzt endlich leben konnten, ohne die Gefahr, dass irgendwelche Abnormitäten auf der Türschwelle auftauchten? Er schnaubte. Wenigstens konnte er seine Geschäftspartner jetzt während des Sommers wieder zu sich nach Hause einladen, ohne dass der Spinner ihnen und ihren Frauen Torte in den Nacken klatschte. Beim Gedanken daran ballte er die Faust so heftig um seinen Bleistift, dass der mittendurchbrach. Er schaubte wütend auf und warf ihn quer durch den Raum in den Mülleimer. Nein, nie wieder fliegende Torten, losgelassene Riesenschlangen und aufgeblasene Familienmitglieder (gut, dass Martha sich daran nicht erinnern konnte!).

Den Rest des Nachmittags verbrachte er damit, zwei Lieferanten, drei Angestellte und einen Vertreter zur Schnecke zu machen, dann verließ er um fünf Uhr schon deutlich besser gelaunt sein Büro. Während er zu seinem Parkplatz ging, sah er sich vorsorglich kritisch um, aber anders, als vor siebzehn Jahren waren keine seltsam gekleideten Leute unterwegs. Auf der Heimfahrt fuhr er besonders vorsichtig, denn seit sein Auto wegen diesen Leuten im Nichts verschwunden und im nächsten Moment in den Midlands wieder aufgetaucht war, traute er dem Braten nicht mehr so recht.

Aber es brachte ihn sicher nach Hause, wo sein einst penibelst gepflegter Garten immer noch vor sich hin wucherte. Das war typisch für _diese Leute_ , dachte Mr. Dursley, während er seinen Haustürschlüssel hervorkramte. Verschleppten gesetzestreue Bürger mir nichts, dir nichts, ins Blaue hinein und setzten sie dann einfach wieder ab, stellten komische Sachen mit den Leuten an, sodass ihre Abwesenheit nicht auffiel, und vergaßen dann, den Rasen zu mähen. Was die Nachbarn denken mussten! Aber was sollte man auch von jemandem erwarten, der nicht mal einen _Führerschein_ hatte...- _vor der Tür saß eine getigerte Katze und leckte sich die Pfote_. Mr. Dursley blieb stehen, wo er war, neben der noch offenen Autotür, seinen schwarzen Aktenkoffer in der linken Hand, die rechte an der Autotür. Das Herz rutschte ihm in die Hose. Das _konnte_ doch einfach nicht wahr sein. Nein, nein, das ging doch nun _wirklich_ nicht. Die ganze Sache sollte doch vorbei sein, aus und vorbei, ojemine, was nun?

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so stehen blieb, mit halb offenem Mund und heftigem Herzrasen, aber irgendwann wurde ihm bewusst, dass die Giraffe aus Nummer sechs sich die Nase an ihrer Wohnzimmerfensterscheibe platt drückte und ihn beobachtete. Er atmete einmal tief durch, knallte die Autotür zu und baute sich zu seiner ganzen Größe auf, dann ging er auf die getigerte Katze zu.

„Verschwinden Sie", presste er mühsam hervor, ohne den Mund zu weit zu öffnen, damit die Nachbarn nicht sehen konnten, dass er ernsthaft mit einer _Katze_ redete. Seine Gesprächspartnerin hingegen hörte nicht auf, sich gelassen die rechte Vorderpfote zu lecken.

„Schhhhh!", zischte er laut und plötzlich zuckte die Katze zusammen und flitzte durch die Hecke davon. Mr. Dursley gab unwillkürlich ein erleichtertes Fiepen von sich, rammte den Schlüssel mit zitternden Fingern ins Schloss, drehte ihn und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Drinnen lehnte er sich mit zugekniffenen Augen schwer atmend dagegen, als fürchtete er, dass die Katze die Tür hinter ihm eintreten könnte. Ruhig, ruhig, sagte er sich, als nichts passierte. Es war nur eine normale Katze. Er zählte in Gedanken bis hundert, dann öffnete er die Augen. Alles war ruhig, der Flur sah so sauber und gepflegt aus wie immer, die Fußmatte war frisch ausgeklopft und aus dem Wohnzimmer hörte man den Fernseher und Dudleys Stimme.

Mr Dursley putzte sich die Schuhe ab, dann hängte er seinen Anzug an die Garderobe.

„Petunia, Liebling, ich bin wieder da!"

Um den Garten kümmere ich mich morgen Abend, dachte er er schwach und hängte die Krawatte um den Anzug. Jetzt war es dafür viel zu heiß. Und er musste sich dringend ein Schlückchen genehmigen, um den Schock zu verdauen, also ging er hinüber in die Küche und leerte ein Glas Scotch in einem einzigen Zug. Mr. Dursley atmete tief durch. Es ist vorbei, sagte er sich, während er nervös einzelne Haare aus seinem Bart zupfte, du musst dich beruhigen. Es ist vorbei. Das war eine normale Katze, diese ganze Geschichte liegt hinter uns. Er ging hinüber ins Wohnzimmer, um es sich neben Petunia und Dudley in seinem Lieblingssessel bequem zu machen, nur saß da schon jemand.

Der Junge.

* * *

 **Soo, das war das erste Kapitel - Meinungen? Ich bin dankbar für jede einzelne Review;)**


	2. Chapter 2 Abschied vom Ligusterweg

**Abschied vom Ligusterweg**

Onkel Vernons Gesicht wechselte wie eine Ampel von kreidebleich zu puterrot und wieder zurück.

„Du", sagte er, „was tust _du_ hier?"

\- „Reden. Setz dich", sagte Harry und nickte zu Tante Petunia und Dudley hinüber, die bewegungslos auf dem Sofa verharrt hatten, seit er vor zehn Minuten eingetroffen war. Er hatte eigentlich erwartet, seinen Onkel schon zu Hause anzutreffen, denn für gewöhnlich lief Vernon Dursleys Tag auf die Minute genau ab, was bedeutete, dass er um viertel nach fünf in die Einfahrt fuhr und um siebzehn nach vor dem Fernseher saß, bereit, um zwanzig nach ein von seiner Frau zubereitetes Schinken-Eier-Sandwich zu sich zu nehmen und sich um halb sechs über die Nachrichten aufzuregen. Heute aber war sein Onkel aus irgendwelchen Gründen ausnahmsweise einmal zu spät, und so musste Harry zehn angespannte Minuten allein mit seiner Tante und seinem Cousin verbringen, in denen niemand etwas sagte. Dudley machte ein, zweimal den Mund auf, überlegte es sich aber jedesmal anders.

„Du sagst mir nicht, was ich in meinem eigenen Haus zu tun habe", schnauzte Onkel Vernon, der den ersten Schock über Harrys Anblick offenbar verdaut hatte. Für einen Moment starrten die beiden sich an, dann ging Onkel Vernon betont langsam zu seiner Frau und seinem Sohn hinüber, setzte sich auf Dudleys andere Seite - und sprang dann mit einem angespannten Fiepen gleich wieder auf.

„Was macht dieses _Ding_ schon wieder hier?!"

Er hatte Kreacher jetzt erst bemerkt, der neben Harrys Sessel auf dem Boden saß.

„Er ist mit mir hier", sagte Harry genervt.

Onkel Vernon hatte keinen Grund, sich zu beschweren, fand er. Ebenso wenig wie Tante Petunia, die Kreacher im Sekundentakt halb entsetzte, halb angewiderte Blicke zuwarf. Sicher, bei seinem ersten Besuch hatte der Hauself keinen besonders guten Eindruck hinterlassen, weil er den neuen Wohnzimmerteppich (den Nachfolger des Teppichs, den Mr Weasley beim Ausbruch aus dem Kamin versengt hatte) vollgesabbert und laut herumgeschrien hatte, aber jetzt gab es an seinem Benehmen und seiner Erscheinung nichts auszusetzen. Er trug die saubere Toga eines Hogwarts-Hauselfen, nahm von den Dursleys keine Notiz und betrachtete stattdessen scheinbar interessiert den großen Ultra-HD-fähigen Flachbildfernseher in der Ecke.

Onkel Vernon ließ sich wieder auf die Couch fallen und legte seinen Arm schützend um Dudley, als würde Harry seinen Cousin gleich angreifen. Dudley verzog etwas das Gesicht.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was es zu reden gibt, Junge", sagte Onkel Vernon.

\- „So einiges. Ich wüsste gern, wie ihr das letzte Jahr erlebt habt."

\- „Warum?", schnauzte Onkel Vernon.

Harry sparte sich die Antwort und für eine Weile passierte außer dem Anschwellen von Onkel Vernons Wutader an seiner Schläfe nichts, dann räusperte Dudley sich.

„Wir waren bei Dädalus zu Hause. In den Midlands."

\- „Wie war es da?", fragte Harry.

\- „Wie im Gefängnis", schnaubte Onkel Vernon. „Wir haben dieses Haus ein dreiviertel Jahr nicht verlassen dürfen, als wären wir irgendwelche Schwerverbrecher..."

\- „Ihr durftet das Haus nicht verlassen, weil es sonst nicht sicher für euch gewesen wäre", unterbrach ihn Harry, jetzt schon etwas gereizter.

Onkel Vernon ballte die linke Hand zur Faust.

„Ein dreiviertel Jahr mit zwei Irren unter einem Dach, Junge, aber natürlich verstehst du das nicht..."

\- „Nein, das verstehe ich wirklich nicht", sagte Harry, der seine guten Vorsätze über Bord warf. „Ihr habt ein dreiviertel Jahr in völliger Sicherheit verbracht, hattet jeden Tag gutes Essen und konntet nachts ruhig schlafen, während ich auf der Flucht war. Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, dass ihr euch beschwert. Aber es sollte mich nicht überraschen, denn ich war bei Dädalus und auch bei Hestia Jones, bevor ich hergekommen bin."

\- „Und, was sagen die beiden Irren?", fragte Onkel Vernon mit zusammengekniffenen Schweinsaugen.

„Genug, um zu wissen, dass ihr es ihnen sehr schwer gemacht habt", sagte Harry, der jetzt auch lauter wurde. „Dädalus hat euch in seinem eigenen Haus versteckt, die beiden haben ihr Leben für euch riskiert, aber ihr habt nie einen einzigen Funken Dankbarkeit gezeigt, habt sogar getrennt von ihnen gegessen!"

\- „Als wenn wir zulassen würden, dass Dudley etwas isst, was von _diesen Leuten_ gekocht wurde!", empörte sich Tante Petunia, die damit zum ersten Mal sprach, seit Harry die Türschwelle übertreten hatte. Dudley schien etwas sagen zu wollen, aber Onkel Vernon kam ihm zuvor.

„Dankbarkeit!", schnauzte er. „Dankbarkeit! Willst du jetzt uns Manieren beibringen, Junge? Nach allem, was wir wegen dir erdulden mussten?"

Kreacher hörte damit auf, den Fernseher zu beobachten und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Soll Kreacher ihm Manieren beibringen, Meister Harry?"

\- „Nein, Kreacher, ich komme schon klar", sagte Harry.

Er wandte sich an Tante Petunia.

„Sie benutzen die selben Zutaten wie du, nur dass das ganze mit Magie schneller vonstatten geht-"

\- „DAS M-WORT FÄLLT IN DIESEM HAUS NICHT, BURSCHE!", donnerte Onkel Vernon und schlug mit seiner massigen Faust auf die Sofalehne.

Harry zwang sich zu Ruhe.

„Sie haben sogar eine Schaufensterpuppe verhext, damit Dudley mit ihr das Boxen üben konnte."

Dudley nickte. „Das war Dädalus. Er war richtig interessiert am Boxen-"

\- „ _Interessiert_ ", schnaubte Onkel Vernon. „Training gegen eine Schaufensterpuppe, gut, dass deine nächsten Gegner nicht davon gehört haben, dieser bekloppte Zylinderträger-"

\- „Dädalus ist nicht bekloppt", sagte Harry und lehnte sich vor.

„Er hat ein ganzes Jahr lang damit verbracht, euer Leben zu schützen und sich damit noch mehr in Gefahr gebracht, als er es ohnehin schon war. Hestia und er sind sogar bei euch geblieben, als es zur Schlacht kam, anstatt zu kämpfen. Die beiden haben ihr halbes Leben gegen Voldemort gekämpft, aber das haben sie zurückgestellt, um euch zu beschützen. Und ihr habt ihnen nicht einmal die Hand gegeben, als sie euch sicher hierher zurückgebracht haben."

Wieder einmal fiel Harry auf, wie absurd es war, dass Onkel Vernon, der beim bloßen Erwähnen des M-Worts sofort an die Decke ging, beim Namen des schlimmsten Dunklen Magiers aller Zeiten nicht mal mit der Wimper zuckte.

„Eine Schlacht?", fragte Tante Petunia, während Onkel Vernon noch über eine angemessene Antwort nachdachte.

„Ja, eine Schlacht", sagte Harry. „Wir haben gewonnen, Voldemort ist tot."

\- „Für immer?", fragte sie und Harry nickte.

„Hast du ihn getötet?", fragte Dudley.

\- „Ja", sagte Harry.

„Oho", schaubte Onkel Vernon. „Also bist du jetzt ein Mörder, wie dein Pate?"

\- „Sirius hat niemanden ermordet."

\- „Aber du schon."

\- „Streng genommen war es eher Selbstmord, aber ja."

Onkel Vernon leckte sich die Lippen. „Bist du deswegen hier, ja? Versteckst dich vor den Behörden? Vor diesem- _Zaubereiministerium?_ "

\- „Stell dich nicht dümmer, als du bist", knurrte Harry. „Ich muss mich nie mehr vor irgendjemandem verstecken. Es ist vorüber. Endgültig."

\- „Sprich nicht so mit deinem Onkel!", keifte Tante Petunia.

Draußen warf der Nachbar aus Nummer zwei seinen Rasenmäher an. Onkel Vernon wurde knallrot, vermutlich, weil sein eigener Rasen draußen vor sich hin wucherte.

„Was haben die mit unserem Leben gemacht?", fragte Onkel Vernon. „Keiner in der Firma hat gemerkt, dass ich weg war."

\- „Verwechslungs- und Obskuritätszauber", sagte Harry, der die Details gar nicht kannte, aber das war die Antwort, die Dädalus ihm gegeben hatte.

„Die haben sogar die Bücher frisiert", schnaubte Onkel Vernon. „Kriminelles Pack."

Harry atmete tief durch. Jetzt reichte es. Er spürte siebzehn Jahre Wut auf Onkel und Tante in sich hochkommen und es gab keinen Grund mehr, sie zurückzuhalten.

„ _Hör auf, so über meine Freunde zu reden."_

\- „Hör du auf, so mit mir zu reden, Bursche! Wenn wir dich nicht aufgenommen hätten-"

Harry sprang auf und merkte am Rande, dass Kreacher ebenfalls aufgestanden war und seinen Onkel zornig ansah.

„Ja, ihr habt mich aufgenommen, das habt ihr mir oft genug gesagt. Und das ist das einzig gute, was ihr in siebzehn Jahren für mich getan habt!"

\- „Undankbarer Bengel- da stehst du, in den Sachen, die wir für dich gekauft haben-"

\- „Das sind meine eigenen Sachen, schließlich passen sie mir", fauchte Harry. „Ihr habt mir Dudleys alte Sachen gegeben, die zehn Nummern zu groß für mich waren, habt mich zehn Jahre in einem Besenschrank wohnen lassen, habt Gitter vor mein Fenster genagelt und mich durch die Katzenklappe gefüttert wie einen Gefangenen, habt allen erzählt, ich würde in dieses St. Brutus-Zentrum für schwerstkriminelle Jugendliche gehen-"

\- „DAS HATTEST DU AUCH VERDIENT, BURSCHE!", donnerte Onkel Vernon. „Du hast eine Schlange auf meinen Sohn gehetzt, meine Schwester aufgeblasen, und Mr. und Mrs. Mason sprechen bis heute kein Wort mehr mit mir wegen dieser Torte...-"

\- „IHR HABT MICH BEHANDELT WIE EIN TIER!", brüllte Harry. „Nie dufte ich essen, was ich wollte, nicht ein bisschen Liebe habe ich hier bekommen, Mrs. Figg war sogar extra gemein zu mir, weil sie wusste, dass ich sonst nicht mehr zu ihr dürfte-"

\- „...UND ERST DEINE BEKLOPPTEN FREUNDE, DUDLEYS SCHWANZ, DAS WOHNZIMMER FLIEGT IN DIE LUFT, EIN GANZES JAHR UNTER EINEM DACH MIT DIESEM LILA-LAUNEBÄR UND DER DICKEN SPINNERIN...-"

\- „ICH HABE DAS LETZTE JAHR IM ZELT GELEBT", donnerte Harry, „ICH MUSSTE ANGST UM MEIN LEBEN HABEN, JEDEN TAG, ICH HABE FREUNDE VERLOREN-"

\- „DEINE BEKLOPPTEN FREUNDE INTERESSIEREN MICH NICHT", schnauzte Onkel Vernon, und damit ging er zu weit.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und drückte ihn seinem Onkel vor die Brust. Onkel Vernons Hemd fing an zu qualmen und er ließ sich mit einem ängstlichen Quieken zurück auf die Couch fallen. Tante Petunias langes Pferdegesicht war bleich, Dudley hatte das Gesicht hinter seinen Händen verborgen.

„Du wirst es nie verstehen", sagte Harry heiser, den Zauberstab immer noch auf seinen Onkel gerichtet. „Du wirst nie verstehen, was Mut und Anstand sind, du wirst immer ein gemeiner kleiner Mann sein, der Angst vor allem hat, was er nicht versteht."

\- „Sprich nicht so mit deinem-", sagte Tante Petunia, aber Harry funkelte sie zornig an.

„Halt den Mund, du bist noch schlimmer als er", sagte er und sah ihr in die Augen, die denen seiner Mutter so unähnlich waren.

„Ich weiß alles. Ich weiß, wie es wirklich gewesen ist, als ihr Kinder wart. Du, meine Mutter und Snape."

Tante Petunia schlug die Hände vor den Mund und starrte ihn an.

„Meine Mutter hat dich geliebt bis zum Schluss, obwohl du so gemein zu ihr warst, aber du hast so getan, als würde sie gar nicht existieren, hast ihrem Sohn Lügen über sie erzählt, und warum? Alles aus purer Eifersucht. Aus Eifersucht, weil _sie_ zaubern konnte. Und du nicht."

Dudley und Onkel Vernon sahen Tante Petunia ungläubig an, die außerstande schien, die Augen von Harrys Gesicht abzuwenden.

„Ihr habt einander wirklich verdient", sagte Harry bitter. „Ihr werdet mich nie wiedersehen. Euer bloßer Anblick macht mich krank."

Er steckte den Phönixstab zurück in seine Hose und ging, dicht gefolgt von Kreacher. An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal kurz um. Onkel Vernon starrte seine Frau immer noch ungläubig an, Tante Petunia weinte leise. Dudley sah ihn an.

„Mach's gut, Harry", sagte Dudley leise.

\- „Du auch, Dudley."

Er nahm Kreachers ausgestreckte Hand, drehte sich ins Nichts und verließ den Ligusterweg für immer. 


	3. Chapter 3 Wiederaufbau

**Wiederaufbau**

„Aufstehen, Meister Harry!"

Kreachers Ochsenfroschstimme scheuchte Harry Potter aus dem Schlaf, einen Moment später riss der Hauself die Vorhänge zurück und das gleißende Licht der Morgensonne vertrieb die letzten Gedanken daran, einfach liegenzubleiben und noch ein bisschen zu schlafen.

„Beeilung, Meister Harry", krächzte Kreacher. „Ihr wollt Euch doch nicht verspäten!"

Harry stemmte sich missmutig auf dem Bett hoch, während der Hauself hinauswuselte, um Frühstück zu machen. Mit leicht zugekniffenen Augen sah er sich im Zimmer um. Er hatte wieder Sirius' altes Schlafzimmer in Beschlag genommen, als er vor einer Woche zum Grimmauldplatz zurückgekehrt war. Zu seiner Freude hatte er feststellen können, dass weder Yaxley noch andere Todesser hier bleibenden Schaden angerichtet hatten. Zwar waren sämtliche Schränke, Kommoden und Schachteln durchwühlt und ihr Inhalt einfach auf den Boden geworfen worden, aber das würde sich bald erledigt haben. Kreacher hatte, nachdem er den ersten Schrecken über den Zustand des Hauses überwunden hatte, sofort mit den Aufräumarbeiten begonnen.

Auch Sirius' Schlafzimmer hatte man durchwühlt, aber sowohl die Gryffindor-Banner an den Wänden als auch das Bild von Sirius, Lupin, Wurmschwanz und seinem Vater waren unangetastet. Bei Lupins Anblick durchfuhr Harry ein Stich, denn von ihm, Tonks, Fred und all den anderen hatte er jede Nacht seit der Schlacht geträumt. _„Bedaure nicht die Toten, Harry"_ , hatte Dumbledore gesagt, wenn es denn wirklich Dumbledore gewesen war und nicht nur ein Wunschtraum, eine Illusion, aus seiner Sehnsucht danach gespeist, Antworten zu erhalten. Aber Dumbledore hatte leicht reden. Er war nicht am frühen Morgen in die Kammer neben der Großen Halle gegangen und hatte all die Toten gesehen, all die Gesichter der Menschen, die für ihn, Harry, gestorben waren. Lupin und Tonks, die ihn zum Paten ihres Sohnes gemacht hatten. Fred, mit dem er so oft gelacht hatte. Colin Creevey, der ihn so sehr bewundert hatte, dass es schon nervte. Und all die anderen, Freunde, Mitschüler, Unbekannte. Jedes ihrer Gesichter hatte sich wie durch Dämonsfeuer in sein Gewissen gebrannt. Keiner von ihnen würde für seinen Mut belohnt werden. Keiner von ihnen würde diese neue Welt kennenlernen, in der sie keine Angst mehr vor Voldemort und seinen Todessern haben mussten...

Harry schlug die Decke zurück, wobei die darauf liegenden Ausgaben des _Tagespropheten_ zu Boden glitten. Die Ausgabe von gestern zeigte auf der Titelseite das Gesicht eines schwarzen Zauberers, der einen markanten Goldohrring trug und ihm beruhigend zuzwinkerte. Unter seinem Bild fand sich der zugehörige Artikel:

 _SHACKLEBOLT ALS NEUER ZAUBEREIMINISTER BESTÄTIGT_

 _Der kommissarische Minister für Zauberei, Kingsley Shacklebolt, wurde gestern mit einer überwältigenden Mehrheit im Amt bestätigt._

„ _Ich fühle mich zutiefst geehrt vom Vetrauen, das die britischen Hexen und Zauberer in mich gesetzt haben", sagte der langjährige Auror, der dem_ Tagespropheten _unmittelbar nach Bekanntwerden des Wahlergebnisses Rede und Antwort stand. „Jetzt kommt es auf jeden Einzelnen von uns an, um dieses Land und das Ministerium wieder aufzubauen und eine neue Ära des Friedens einzuleiten. Ich baue auf Ihre Unterstützung."_

 _Shacklebolt plant, den Weg, den er nach seiner Ernennung zum kommissarischen Minister Anfang Mai eingeschlagen hat, konsequent weiterzugehen. Aber was heißt das konkret, zum Beispiel in Bezug auf die inhaftierten Gefolgsleute Dessen-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf?_

„ _Die als Todesser und Kollaborateure angeklagten Personen erwarten faire Prozesse, aber harte Strafen. Für überzeugte Todesser und Reinblut-Fanatiker ist kein Platz in der magischen Gesellschaft. Die Verurteilten erwartet ein lebenslanger Aufenthalt in Askaban", bezog der Minister gegenüber dem_ Propheten _klar Stellung._

 _Das Zauberergefängnis Askaban selbst soll ebenfalls grundlegend reformiert werden. So soll es erstmals seit seiner Einrichtung nicht mehr von Dementoren bewacht werden, sondern von einer neuen Abteilung des Ministeriums für Zauberei, dem Büro für Magischen Strafvollzug._

„ _Der Minister und seine engsten Mitarbeiter - also auch ich - sehen es als äußerst wichtig an, Askaban der Kontrolle der Dementoren zu entziehen. Die Ausbrüche in den letzten Jahren und die Ereignisse unter der Herrschaft Dessen-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf haben gezeigt, dass diese Kreaturen nicht vertrauenswürdig sind", sagte Percy Weasley, der Juniorassistent Shacklebolts._

 _Die Mitglieder des neuen Büros sollen vor allem aus den Reihen der rangniederen Mitarbeiter der Aurorenzentrale rekrutiert werden. Ein Teil der Stellen wird jedoch ausgeschrieben (die detaillierte Stellenanzeige mit allen Anforderungen an die Bewerber finden sie auf Seite 33)._

 _In Bezug auf die Verfolgung von Kollaborateuren aus dem Ministerium selbst soll mit Augenmaß, aber streng und gerecht geurteilt werden._

„ _Wir werden genauestens untersuchen, wer Täter und wer selbst auch nur Opfer war", sagte Shacklebolt. „Uns stehen noch turbulente Wochen und Monate bevor."_

 _Schwierigkeiten bei der Prozessvorbereitung ergeben sich schon allein daraus, dass zahlreiche Mitglieder des Zaubergamots unter dem Dunklen Regime ebenfalls an der Urteilsfindung beteiligt waren._

„ _Jedes Mitglied des Zaubergamots wird genauestens durchleuchtet, bevor die Prozesse beginnen", sagte der neue Zaubereiminister. „Der offensichtlichen Korrumpierung von Teilen des Gerichts haben wir schon durch die Ernennung einiger neuer Richter entgegengewirkt, deren Integrität völlig außer Frage steht, sodass die Prozesse unverzüglich beginnen können."_

 _Zu diesen von Shacklebolt erwähnten „neuen Richtern" dürften die Mitglieder des Phönixordens, Hestia Jones, Arthur Weasley, Elphias Doge und Minerva McGonagall, sowie die Hogwarts-Professoren Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick und Horace Slughorn zählen. Außerdem konnten die zwei ehemaligen langjährigen Mitglieder des Zaubergamots, Griselda Marchbanks und Tiberius Ogden, dazu bewegt werden, aus dem Ruhestand zurückzukehren._

 _Zahlreiche ehemalige leitende Angstellte des Zaubereiministeriums, darunter Albert Runcorn, ehemals Leiter der Tierwesenbehörde, sowie Dolores Umbridge, ehemalige Vorsitzende der Registrierungskommission für Muggelstämmige und der ehemalige Minister für Zauberei, Pius Thicknesse, wurden vorübergehend suspendiert und inhaftiert. Auf Nachfrage unserer Reporterin zu diesen drei wohl prominentesten der Kollaboration Beschuldigten entgegnete Shacklebolt, man mache „keine Angaben zu laufenden Verfahren. Seien Sie jedoch versichert, dass dieses Ministerium von Grund auf durchleuchtet wird."_

Harry schlüpfte missmutig aus dem Bett und legte die Zeitungen auf den Nachtisch, über den Brief, den er von eben diesem Ministerium bei seiner Rückkehr aus dem Ligusterweg vorgefunden hatte und der der Grund dafür war, dass er einen sehr langen Tag vor sich hatte.

 _Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_ stand darin,

 _das Zaubereiministerium bittet um ihre Anwesenheit bei einer offiziellen Anhörung zu verschiedenen laufenden Strafverfahren am morgigen Dienstag, dem 10. Mai, um 9 Uhr, im Büro des Leiters der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung._

 _Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

 _Augustine Proudfoot,_

 _Zaubergamot-Verwaltungsdienst_

Während er sich die Zähne putzte, fragte er sich, wozu er aussagen sollte. Wenn sie ihn ernsthaft über alles befragen wollten, was er über Voldemort und seine Anhänger wusste, würde er Wochen im Ministerium verbringen. Er betrachtete nachdenklich sein Spiegelbild und betrachtete die Narbe, die zum ersten Mal seit einem Jahr für eine komplette Woche nicht geschmerzt hatte. Harry strich langsam mit dem Finger darüber. Es würde lange dauern, bis er sich daran gewöhnen konnte, dass er durch sie nie wieder mit Voldemorts Gedanken konfrontiert werden würde. Egal, was sie ihn im Ministerium zu Voldemort fragen würden, er würde nichts sagen. Hermine, Ron und er hatten nur kurz darüber geredet, aber sie waren sich alle einig gewesen: niemand durfte von den Horkruxen erfahren. Es war schon ärgerlich genug, dass die Leute vom Elderstab wussten. Harry drehte den Phönixstab langsam in seinen Händen. Den Elderstab hatte er in das Grab gelegt, bevor er Hogwarts verlassen hatte, und er bereute diese Entscheidung nicht, aber er fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob ihm dieses berüchtigste der Heiligtümer nicht doch noch Ärger einbringen würde.

Sein Termin im Ministerium würde auch bedeuten, dass er zum ersten Mal seit einer Woche jemand anderen als Kreacher sehen würde. Harry war mulmig beim Gedanken daran, wieder unter andere Menschen zu kommen, die ihm vermutlich alle gratulieren wollten. Dabei fühlte er sich überhaupt nicht wie ein Sieger. Als er am Mittag nach der Schlacht in seinem Bett im Gryffindor-Turm aufgewacht warm, hatte es ihn unwillkürlich zu den Toten gezogen. Daraufhin war er den ganzen Tag in gedrückter Stimmung gewesen, genauso wie alle anderen. Von der Feierlaune unmittelbar nach Voldemorts Tod war nichts mehr geblieben, denn die für den Abend angekündigte Gedenkfeier für die Gefallenen hatte allen schmerzlich die Opfer ins Gedächtnis gerufen, die sie für ihren Sieg gebracht hatten.

Während der Rest des Schlosses ruhig war, war Harry allein durch den Tunnel unter der Peitschenden Weide in die Heulende Hütte gegangen, um Professor Snapes Körper zu bergen. Er hatte den Mann, den er so lange gehasst hatte, auf dem Friedhof von Hogsmeade begraben. Das war er ihm schuldig gewesen, und noch mehr. Bei der Gedenkfeier, die am Abend in der schwarz geschmückten Großen Halle stattgefunden hatte, hatte er eine kurze Rede zu Severus Snape gehalten, damit er als der mutige Mann in Erinnerung blieb, der er gewesen war, und nicht als der, für den er sich ausgegeben hatte.

„Frühstück ist fertig, Meister Harry!", hörte er Kreacher von unten rufen. Harry zog die Sachen an, die Kreacher ihm für die Anhörung herausgelegt hatte, und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten, vorbei an den Köpfen von Kreachers Vorfahren, die dieser partout nicht wegwerfen wollte, und vorbei am Portät von Sirius' Mutter, die offenbar noch schlief. Kreacher erwartete ihn mit einem wie immer ausgezeichnet schmeckenden Frühstück, das heute aus Rührei und Käsesandwiches bestand.

Während er sich Rührei in den Mund schaufelte, zog Harry die Morgenausgabe des _Tagespropheten_ heran, von dessen Titelseite ihn erneut ein bekanntes Gesicht anblickte. Minerva McGonagall zwinkerte ihn allerdings nicht an und er glaubte auch nicht, dass sie so etwas jemals tun würde.

 _MINERVA McGONAGALL WIRD NEUE HOGWARTS-DIREKTORIN_

 _Minerva McGonagall, langjährige Stellvertretende Schulleiterin an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, wurde gestern von den Schulräten einstimmig als Nachfolgerin von Severus Snape bestätigt. Die Ernennung der langjährigen Professorin für Verwandlung wurde in der Öffentlichkeit mit viel Beifall aufgenommen._

„ _Professor McGonagall war stets ein leuchtendes Beispiel für ihre Schüler", sagte Mrs. Augusta Longbottom, deren Enkel, Neville Longbottom, die renommierte Schule besucht. „Für sie sprechen nicht nur ihre hervorragenden Fähigkeiten als Hexe und Lehrerin, sondern auch ihr großes Pflichtbewusstsein und ihre Rolle bei der Schlacht um Hogwarts."_

 _Eben diese „Schlacht um Hogwarts", wie der entscheidende Kampf gegen Sie-wissen-schon-wen und seine Anhänger mittlerweile genannt wird, und seine Nachwirkungen werden großen Einfluss auf die Zukunft von Großbritanniens einziger Zauberschule haben._

„ _Allen Schülern, die das letzte Schuljahr verpasst haben, wird angeboten, dieses nachzuholen", sagte Professor Filius Flitwick, der neu gewählte Stellvertreter McGonagalls. „Auch Schüler, die anwesend waren, dürfen angesichts des im letzten Jahr vermittelten Unterrichtsstoffs ohne Probleme dieses Schuljahr wiederholen. Wer unbedingt darauf besteht, kann natürlich trotzdem die ZAG- und UTZ-Prüfungen ablegen. Die davon betroffenen Schüler werden in den nächsten Tagen über die Details informiert. Muggelstämmige Erstklässler, denen im letzten Jahr der Zugang verwehrt wurde, können nun doch noch ihre magische Ausbildung antreten."_

 _Auf die Zerstörungen, die während der Schlacht an der altehrwürdigen Burg angerichtet wurden, angesprochen, versicherte Professor Flitwick, dass die Reparaturmaßnahmen „zügig voranschreiten." Im Zuge der Reparaturen wird außerdem ein Denkmal in der Eingangshalle errichtet, das am ersten Schultag des neuen Schuljahres (1. September) feierlich eingeweiht werden soll. Dieses Denkmal soll an die Schlacht um Hogwarts erinnern und an die, die im Kampf gegen Sie-wissen-schon-wen ihr Leben ließen._

 _Auch im Lehrerkollegium kommt es zu Veränderungen. So wird durch McGonagalls Beförderung der Posten des Lehrers für Verwandlung zwar nicht frei, den sie vor 41 Jahren von ihrem Vor-Vorgänger als Direktor, Albus Dumbledore (Orden der Merlin, Erster Klasse, Ganz Hohes Tier, etc.), übernahm. Diese Position wird sie auch weiterhin ausfüllen. Jedoch wurden die als Todesser angeklagten Alecto und Amycus Carrow von ihren Posten als Lehrer für Muggelkunde bzw. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste entfernt. Neue Lehrerin für Muggelkunde wird Tabetha Jordan, die zuvor im Büro gegen den Missbrauch der Magie gearbeitet hat. Den Posten des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wird der ehemalige Auror John Dawlish bekleiden._

 _Die neue Direktorin dankte dem provisorischen Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt ausdrücklich dafür, dass alle freien Lehrerstellen in Hogwarts durch Ministeriumsbeamte besetzt werden konnten._

„ _Nach den teils schrecklichen Geschehnissen der letzten Jahre war es nicht leicht, die freien Stellen im Lehrerkollegium zu füllen. Ich danke dem Minister ausdrücklich für seine Hilfe dabei und bin zuversichtlich, dass die neuen Kollegen eine große Bereicherung für unsere Schule darstellen werden."_

 _Verlässliche Zahlen dazu, wie viele Schüler von ihrer Chance auf eine Wiederholung des letzten Schuljahres ergreifen werden, gibt es noch nicht. Auch, ob „Der Junge, der lebt" nach Hogwarts zurückkehren wird, ist nicht bekannt (Fortsetzung auf S. 2),_

Den Rest der Seite beanspruchte eine Werbeanzeige für sich, von der eine blonde Hexe mit blitzenden Zähnen und funkelnder, mit billigen Juwelen besetzter Brille dem Leser zuzwinkerte und dabei an einer langen Feder nuckelte.

 _Severus Snape: Halunke oder Heiliger?_

 _Der neue Bestseller von Rita Kimmkorn, Autorin von_ Leben und Lügen des Albus Dumbledore _, über den meistdiskutierten Schulleiter, den Hogwarts je hatte!_

Harry warf Rita Kimmkorns Gesicht einen angewiderten Blick zu, bevor er über den Artikel nachdachte. Außer den neuen Lehrern war nichts dabeigewesen, was überraschend wäre, Professor McGonagall war die logische Wahl für den Posten und auch, dass das Jahr wiederholt werden würde, hatte Professor Flitwick ihm gegenüber vor seiner Abreise schon angedeutet. Von Jordan hatte er nie gehört, aber Dawlish wäre sicherlich nicht eingestellt worden, wenn McGonagall einen zweiten Bewerber für den Posten des Verteidigungslehrers gehabt hätte, schließlich hatte er zu den Auroren gehört, die McGonagall vor zwei Jahren gemeinsam mit Umbridge ins St. Mungo's befördert hatten, als sie Hagrid zu Hilfe gekommen war. Er kratzte sich nachdenklich an der Stirn und verteilte dabei fast Rührei auf seine Hose, was Kreacher zum Glück nicht sah. Dawlish hatte in den letzten Jahren nicht gerade geglänzt, soweit er wusste. Er war mehrmals von Dumbledore, Dirk Cresswell und zuletzt von Nevilles Großmutter verhext worden. Vermutlich wollte das Ministerium ihn loswerden und der freie Posten des Verteidigungslehrers hatte Kingsley auf die Idee gebracht, ihn Professor McGonagall anzubieten.

„Wir müssen los, Meister Harry", sagte Kreacher ungeduldig.

Harry warf einen Blick auf Fabian Prewetts Uhr an seinem linken Handgelenk und zuckte zusammen, es war schon zehn vor neun!

„Stimmt", sagte er, stand hastig auf und unternahm einen halbherzigen Versuch, seine Haare zu zähmen, der so wenig erfolgreich wie immer ausfiel. Dann folgte er Kreacher auf den Flur und hinaus, verriegelte die Tür mit seinem Zauberstab und nahm die Hand des Hauselfen, der sich ins Nichts drehte und ihn mit sich zog.

* * *

Sie tauchten auf einem schäbigen abgelegenen Platz auf, der von mehreren überfüllten Müllcontainern und herumliegenden Plastikflaschen beherrscht wurde. Der Hauself zuckte angesichts einer so verschmutzten Umgebung unwillkürlich zusammen.

„Danke, Kreacher", sagte Harry. „Ich rufe dich, wenn ich zurück will."

\- „Guten Tag, Meister Harry", krächzte der Hauself, verbeugte sich bis zum Boden und verschwand mit einem lauten Knall, der die Tauben verscheuchte, die sich gerade erst wieder auf die Müllcontainer gestürzt hatten. Sie gurrten misstrauisch, als Harry den kleinen Platz mit großen Schritten überquerte und die demolierte rote Telefonzelle betrat, deren Hörer knapp über dem mit Erbrochenem bedeckten Boden baumelte.

„ _Ratzeputz",_ sagte Harry hoffnungsvoll mit erhobenem Zauberstab und ein Teil des Bodens säuberte sich etwas. Er seufzte auf, nahm den Hörer, sah sich kritisch um, ob ihn jemand beobachtete, und wählte dann sechs, zwei, vier, vier, drei. Wie erwartet, verschwand die Wählscheibe und eine kühle Frauenstimme sagte: „Willkommen im Zaubereiministerium. Bitte nennen Sie Ihren Namen und Ihr Anliegen."

\- „Harry Potter. Ich bin hier wegen einer Anhörung."

\- „Vielen Dank", sagte die Frauenstimme unbeeindruckt. „Besucher, bitte nehmen Sie die Plakette und befestigen Sie sie vorne an Ihrem Umhang."

Harry fing die quadratische Silberplakette mit der Aufschrift _Harry Potter, Anhörung_ auf und befestigte sie an seinem Hemd.

„Besucher des Ministeriums, Sie werden aufgefordert, sich einer Durchsuchung zu unterziehen und Ihren Zauberstab zur Registrierung am Sicherheitsschalter vorzulegen, der sich am Ende des Atriums befindet."

Endllich begann der Boden der Telefonzelle zu beben und Harry verschwand mit ihr unter der Erde in völliger Dunkelheit. Harry biss die Zähne zusammen, als er wider Willen an das letzte Mal dachte, dass er diesen Aufzug benutzt hatte, eingequetscht zwischen seinen Freunden, an den Abend, an dem Sirius für seine eigene Dummheit mit seinem Leben bezahlt hatte. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, in der es immer weiter abwärts ging, sprang die Tür endlich auf.

„Das Zaubereiministerium wünscht Ihnen einen angenehmen Tag", sagte die Frauenstimme und Harry trat hinaus ins Atrium des Ministeriums.

„Du bist zu spät", sagte eine kritische Stimme hinter ihm. Harry wirbelte herum und sah sich einem bekannten Gesicht gegenüber.

„Percy!"

Sie schüttelten sich die Hände. Percy sah so korrekt aus wie immer, er trug einen teuren schwarzen Zaubererumhang und seine dicke Hornbrille. Nur die Augen hinter der Brille, die Harry über zwei Jahre lang distanziert und anklagend angesehen hatten, waren verändert.

„Der Besuchereingang hat mich aufgehalten", sagte Harry etwas verlegen. „Das ist wohl keine zufällige Begegnung?"

\- „Ich soll dich hochbringen", sagte Percy, der etwas genervt aussah. Vermutlich fand er, dass das keine angemessene Beschäftigung für den Juniorassistenten des Zaubereiministers war.

Harry folgte dem drittältesten Weasley-Bruder durch das gut gefüllte Atrium, bemüht, die Blicke der anwesenden Ministeriumsbeamten zu ignorieren. Manche von ihnen blieben bei Harrys Anblick mit offenem Mund stehen, andere liefen gegeneinander, weil sie nicht darauf achteten, was vor ihnen passierte. Harry kratzte sich nervös an seiner Narbe und sah sich kritisch um. Das abscheuliche Steindenkmal, das bei seinem letzten Besuch im Ministerium das Atrium beherrscht hatte, war verschwunden, aber noch nicht ersetzt worden. Stattdessen stand in der Mitte des lichtdurchfluteten Raums ein leeres Podest.

„Wir haben dringendere Probleme zu lösen", sagte Percy, dem Harrys Blick aufgefallen sein musste.

Als sie am Sicherheitsschalter vorbeikamen, winkte Percy ihn ungeduldig weiter. „Dich lassen wir nicht ohne Zauberstab hier herumlaufen, Harry."

Harry runzelte die Stirn, nickte aber verständnisvoll. Noch war die Säuberung des Ministeriums in vollem Gange, es mochte gut sein, dass Gefolgsleute Voldemorts gerade mit ihm im selben Raum waren. Der Sicherheitsmann, der sich vor Eifer schon aufrecht hingesetzt hatte, verschwand enttäuscht wieder hinter seinem _Tagespropheten._ Sie erreichten die goldenen Aufzugtüren am Ende des Atriums gerade rechtzeitig, um einen ankommenden Aufzug betreten zu können, in dem zwei Hexen aufgebracht miteinander diskutierten, die bei Harrys Anblick sofort verstummten.

„Guten Morgen, Mafalda, Janet", sagte Percy knapp zu den Hexen.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Weasley", sagte Janet, Mafalda blieb stumm. Harry wurde bewusst, dass sie die Hexe war, für die Hermine sich bei ihrem letzten Besuch des Ministeriums ausgegeben hatte, die Hexe, die beim Prozess gegen Mrs. Cattermole Protokoll eigentlich Protokoll führen sollte. Er fragte sich, ob sie zu den Opfern oder den Tätern gehörte. Er hätte nicht mit Kingsley tauschen wollen, denn sicherlich gab es dutzende Fälle wie ihren im Ministerium. Die beiden Hexen verließen den Aufzug bei der nächsten Gelegenheit, der Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten, während Harry und Percy weiter aufwärts fuhren, begleitet von einigen blassvioletten Memos, die träge über ihren Köpfen flatterten.

„Was ist eigentlich aus Ludo Bagman geworden?", fragte Harry, der plötzlich an den ehemaligen Leiter der Sportabteilung denken musste.

Percy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Seit drei Jahren keine Spur von ihm. Vermutlich haben die Kobolde ihn erwischt und in irgendeinem Waldstück verscharrt."

„Sechster Stock, Abteilung für Magisches Transportwesen, mit der Flohnetzwerkaufsicht, dem Besenregulationskontrollamt, dem Portschlüsselbüro und dem Appariertestzentrum."

\- „Ich muss meinen Test noch machen, und Ron auch", sagte Harry.

Percy nickte. „Ja, Dad hat es gestern erwähnt. Wenn du später Zeit hast, kannst du das direkt hier erledigen. Genug Übung solltest du ja schon haben."

Percy schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, aber die drei Leute, die zustiegen, hielten ihn glücklicherweise von Kommentaren zu illegalem Apparieren ab. Es ging weiter und weiter hinauf, bis sie endlich den zweiten Stock erreichten.

„Zweiter Stock, Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung, mit dem Büro gegen den Missbrauch der Magie, der Aurorenzentrale, dem Büro für Magischen Strafvollzug und dem Zaubergamot-Verwaltungsdienst", sagte die kühle Frauenstimme schließlich und Percy nickte Harry zu.

„Die erste Tür links, Harry."

\- „Bis dann, Percy."

Vor der ersten Tür links stand ein grimmig dreinblickender Zauberer in graublauem Umhang, den Harry auf der Stelle als Auroren identifizierte. Neben der Tür saß eine ältere Hexe, die ihre eisengrauen Haare zu einem strengen Knoten gebunden hatte. Bei Harrys Anblick stand sie auf, klopfte an die Tür und streckte den Kopf hinein.

„Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, Sir. Der Potter-Junge ist da."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. War er mittlerweile nicht schon zu alt, um als _der Potter-Junge_ durchzugehen? Die Hexe hielt die Tür für ihn auf.

„Sie werden bereits erwartet."

Bevor Harry eintreten konnte, schwirrten einige Memos an ihm vorbei ins Büro, im Gegenzug rauschte ein großer Zauberer mit Pferdeschwanz aus dem Raum, der ihm im Vorbeigehen einen neugierigen Blick zuwarf. Harry trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Hallo, Harry", sagte der neue Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung, der sich von seinem Stuhl erhoben hatte und ihm die Hand hinhielt.

„Mr. Weasley", sagte Harry überrascht und schüttelte die angebotene Hand. „Ich wusste nicht, dass ich Sie hier treffen würde."

Mr. Weasley deutete auf den Stuhl vor sich. „Ja, meine Beförderung ist bei all den Nachrichten der letzten Tage etwas untergegangen."

\- „Herzlichen Glückwunsch", sagte Harry.

„Danke, Harry. Es ist allerdings wohl nur für die Übergangszeit", sagte Mr. Weasley und putzte sich die Brille mit seinem Taschentuch.

„Bis die letzten Todesser hinter Schloss und Riegel sind. Kingsley wollte mich unbedingt für den Job und ich konnte schlecht ablehnen."

\- „Eine gute Wahl", sagte Harry nachdrücklich. „Sie wissen, dass diese Leute hart bestraft werden müssen."

Harry dachte unwillkürlich an Fred und am bitteren Zug um Mr. Weasleys Mund konnte er erkennen, dass es ihm ebenso ging.

„Wo warst du die letzte Woche, Harry? Am Grimmauldplatz?"

Harry nickte, sah Mr. Weasley dabei aber nicht in die Augen. Er hatte Hogwarts am Tag nach der Schlacht verlassen, direkt nach der Gedenkfeier für die Gefallenen, und hatte sich in Sirius' altem Haus verkrochen. Die Gesichter von Fred, Lupin, Tonks und all den anderen, die ihre Leben gelassen hatten, hatten ihn seitdem jede Nacht verfolgt.

„Ich war gestern bei Dädalus und Hestia und dann bei den Dursleys", sagte er ausweichend. „Ich fand es richtig, nach ihnen zu sehen."

\- „Und wie war es?", fragte Mr. Weasley, dessen einziger Besuch bei Harrys Familie das Wohnzimmer verwüstet hatte. Beim Gedanken an Onkel Vernons Gesicht unter der dicken Staubschicht, die die Explosion des elektrischen Kaminfeuers hervorgerufen hatte, besserte Harrys Laune sich unwillkürlich.

„Noch schlimmer als erwartet. Worüber wollten Sie mit mir reden?"

Mr. Weasley setzte seine Brille wieder auf.

„Es geht um die laufenden Prozesse gegen die Todesser, Harry. Ich glaube, du könntest uns dabei eine große Hilfe sein. Kaum jemand hat mit so vielen von ihnen...zu tun gehabt wie du. Wir wären dir sehr dankbar, wenn du uns in den nächsten Wochen unterstützen könntest."

Harry nickte. „Ich will helfen, wo ich kann. Aber was genau meinen Sie damit?"

\- „In erster Linie geht es darum, dass du alles aussagst, was du über ihre Aktivitäten weißt. Außerdem wüssten wir gerne, ob diese Liste vollständig ist."

Mr. Weasley zog eine Liste hervor und reichte sie Harry, der sie aufmerksam studierte.

„Mir fällt sonst keiner mehr ein."

\- „Gut, wenn sich das ändert, melde dich bitte umgehend bei mir. Alles weitere wird Kingsley... _der Minister_ dir erklären."

\- „Wann soll ich die Aussagen machen?"

\- „Bei den Prozessen."

\- „Bei jedem Prozess?", fragte Harry verwundert. „Warum kann ich das nicht schriftlich einreichen?"

Mr. Weasley sah ihn ernst an. „Es ist wichtig, dass du dabei bist, Harry. Du bist in einigen Fällen der Hauptzeuge."

Harry nickte langsam. Er war zwar nicht besonders erpicht darauf, in den nächsten Wochen täglich ins Ministerium zu kommen, aber er begriff die Bedeutung dieser Prozesse. Die Todesser mussten hinter Schloss und Riegel gebracht werden, erst dann würde es eine Chance auf dauerhaften Frieden geben.

„Wann fangen die Prozesse an?"

Mr. Weasley warf einen Blick auf seine zerschlissene Armbanduhr.

„In fünf Stunden, um genau zu sein. Die Carrows sind die ersten."

Harry rutschte auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. „Warum gerade sie?"

\- „Weil die Beweislast in ihrem Fall am erdrückendsten ist. Es gibt hunderte Schüler, die bezeugen können, wie sie den Cruciatus-Fluch an ihren Schulkameraden angewendet haben. Außerdem wollen wir am Anfang direkt ein Zeichen setzen, daher fangen wir mit den eindeutigen Fällen an."

\- „Wann kommen die Malfoys an die Reihe?", fragte Harry.

„Ganz zum Schluss", sagte Mr. Weasley. „Sie sind der, ähm, komplizierteste Fall."

Harry nickte. „Also gut. Was soll ich machen, bevor der Prozess anfängt?"

\- „Kingsley würde gern mit dir sprechen. Fahr einfach rauf, er erwartet dich sicher schon."

Mr. Weasley stand auf und sie schüttelten sich zum Abschied die Hand.

„Du kommst doch morgen, oder, Harry?"

Harry nickte. „Natürlich", sagte er leise. „Bis heute Nachmittag, Mr. Weasley."

\- „Bis später, Harry."

* * *

Kingsleys Büro befand sich nur ein Stockwerk über Mr. Weasleys, war aber wesentlich besser gesichert. Vor seinem Vorzimmer stand nicht nur einer, sondern gleich vier finster dreinblickende Auroren, die Arme vor dem Bauch verschränkt, den Zauberstab in der rechten Hand. Als Harry herantrat, öffneten sie wortlos die Tür. Harry ging ins Vorzimmer und wurde von Percy sofort durchgewunken.

„Er wartet schon."

Das Büro des neuen Zaubereiministers war das größte, das Harry je gesehen hatte, noch größer als Professor Slughorns in Hogwarts. Hinter Kingsleys gigantischem Schreibtisch befand sich ein großes Fenster, durch das strahlender Sonnenschein hineinfiel. An den Wänden hingen, sofern sie nicht von Bücherregalen und Aktenschränken eingenommen wurden, Uhren, die anzeigten, wie spät es gerade in Salem, Rio und Sofia war, Bilder von gesuchten Todessern und Gemälde von Kingsleys Vorgängern als Zaubereiminister. Beim Anblick von Cornelius Fudges blasiertem Gesicht samt dem daraufsitzenden limonengrünen Bowler überkam Harry ein starker Würgereiz. Rufus Scrimgeour rechts daneben blickte ihn grimmig an. Thicknesse' Amtszeit hatte man offensichtlich nicht durch ein Gemälde würdigen wollen. Harry wandte den Blick von den ehemaligen Ministern ab und drückte Kingsleys ausgestreckte Hand.

„Harry. Gut, dass du es einrichten konntest", sagte der neue Zaubereiminister mit seiner tiefen, ruhigen Stimme.

„Hallo King... _Minister_."

\- „Spar dir die Formalitäten. Wir haben schon genug miteinander durchgemacht."

Er deutete einladend auf einen der Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch und sie setzten sich. Kingsley lehnte sich vor.

„Wie geht's dir, Harry."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gut."

Kingsley warf ihm einen Blick von der Sorte _und das soll ich dir glauben_ zu, sparte sich aber einen Kommentar.

„Was hast du jetzt vor, wo Voldemort erledigt ist?"

Harry kratzte sich im Nacken.

„Das weiß ich noch nicht genau. Ich meine, darüber habe ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Vielleicht gehe ich zurück nach Hogwarts."

Kinglsey nickte langsam. „Willst du immer noch Auror werden?"

\- „Ich habe meine Ausbildung nicht beendet..."

\- „Ich habe dich auch nicht nach deiner Ausbildung gefragt", sagte Kinglsey. „Also? Willst du immer noch Auror werden?"

Harry zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Das war immer der einzige Beruf, den ich mir vorstellen konnte, aber hauptsächlich, weil ich dachte, dass mir das gegen Voldemort helfen könnte. Jetzt, wo er weg ist..."

Er sah auf seine Hände. „Vielleicht habe ich genug Kämpfe erlebt. Vielleicht ist es Zeit, damit abzuschließen."

Kingsley versuchte, seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen, aber es gelang ihm nicht wirklich. „Nun, die Entscheidung liegt natürlich bei dir...aber in der Aurorenzentrale wird immer ein Platz für dich sein, egal, wie viele UTZs du vorzuweisen hast. Für Ron und Hermine gilt das gleiche."

\- „Ich will keine Sonderbehandlung."

\- „Das ist keine Sonderbehandlung. Du hast es dir verdient. Sieben Jahre lang."

\- „Was ist mit dem Orden?", fragte Harry, bestrebt, das Thema zu wechseln. Jetzt war es an Kingsley, mit den Schultern zu zucken.

„Was soll damit sein? Fürs erste gibt es keinen Grund mehr, sich zu treffen. Der Krieg ist gewonnen, um die geflohenen Todesser werden die Auroren sich kümmern."

Harry zuckte zusammen. „Geflohene Todesser? Was soll das heißen?"

Kingsley seufzte. „Hast du den _Tagespropheten_ nicht gelesen?"

\- „Nur die Titelseite."

\- „Wir haben nicht alle erwischt. Manche haben sich absetzen können."

Er zählte sie an den Fingern ab. „Avery, Jugson, Nott und Selwyn aus dem engsten Zirkel um Voldemort. Außerdem noch ein paar unbedeutendere Todesser. Sie sind die andere Sache, bei der wir dich um Hilfe bitten wollen."

\- „Ich soll sie jagen", stellte Harry fest.

„Nicht allein", sagte Kingsley. „Du- und Ron und Hermine auch, wenn sie dazu bereit sind - sollt nur die Auroren unterstützen."

\- „Ich glaube nicht, dass das etwas bringt. Alles, was wir können, ist davonlaufen. Nicht Jagen."

\- „Höchste Zeit, den Spieß herumzudrehen." Kingsley lehnte sich vor. „Ich würde dich nicht fragen, wenn ich es für eine schlechte Idee hielte."

Harry atmete tief durch. Er hatte nicht gelogen, er _hatte_ eigentlich genug Ärger für den Rest seines Lebens gehabt. Aber die Leute, um die es ging, waren keine gewöhnlichen Kriminellen. Es waren Todesser, Gefolgsleute Voldemorts, und sie waren mit der Grund für die Toten, die ihn in seinen Träumen verfolgten.

„Was soll das heißen - unterstützen?"

\- „Im Wesentlichen wäre es ein bezahltes Praktikum in der Aurorenzentrale", sagte Kingsley. „Bitte, Harry. Wir haben viele gute Leute verloren. Kaum die Hälfte der Auroren hat den Krieg überlebt. Wir müssen diese Todesser hinter Schloss und Riegel bringen, damit der Spuk wirklich ein Ende hat."

Harry nickte. „Na gut. Ich kann nichts versprechen, was Ron und Hermine angeht, aber ich will helfen, so gut ich kann."

\- „Danke, Harry", sagte Kingsley sichtlich erleichtert.

„Wäre das alles?"

\- „Percy wird die Formalitäten klären. Wir sehen uns dann heute Nachmittag beim Prozess."

Harry verließ das Büro und wurde von Percy bereits erwartet.

„Kingsley meinte, du klärst die Formalitäten", sagte Harry.

Percy nickte etwas pikiert. „Ja, der _Minister_ hat darauf gehofft, dass du zusagst."

Er griff in eine seiner Schubladen und zog einen Haufen Papiere hinaus.

„Das hier sind die Praktikumsverträge für Ron, Hermine und dich. Sobald ihr sie mir unterschrieben zurückgegeben habt, seid ihr vorläufig Angstellte des Zaubereiministeriums, Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung, Aurorenzentrale. Der Vertrag gilt bis Ende August, falls ihr euch dann entscheidet, eure Ausbildung zu beenden - was ich euch nur empfehlen kann - endet euer Arbeitsverhältnis also dann. Falls ihr bleiben wollt, obwohl eure Schulbildung lückenhaft ist - wovon ich euch nachdrücklich abrate - werdet ihr mit neuen Verträgen ausgestattet."

Harry nahm die Papiere an sich, zückte seinen Zauberstab, murmelte _„Reducio"_ und stopfte sie sich dann in seine rechte hintere Hosentasche.

„Noch Fragen?", fragte Percy, der gerade mit gerunzelter Stirn ein Memo las.

„Ähm, ja. Wann fange ich an? Und wann kann ich meinen Appariertest machen?"

\- „Übermorgen, Punkt Sieben Uhr. Melde dich einfach bei Piers Proudfoot - er ist der neue Leiter der Aurorenzentrale. Was den Test angeht, den kannst du jederzeit machen."

Percy warf einen raschen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr.

„Um halb drei beginnt der Prozess, wir haben jetzt elf Uhr. Wenn du willst, kannst du das vorher erledigen. Fahr einfach runter in den sechsten Stock und frag nach Julianne Singh."

Harry stand auf. „Dann bis später, Percy."

Percy nickte nur, bereits in das nächste Memo vertieft.

* * *

Das Appariertestzentrum stellte sich als ziemlich kleiner Raum mit nur vier Schreibtischen heraus, von denen nur zwei besetzt waren, denn als Harry gerade eintreten wollte, quetschte sich ein schmaler, großer Zauberer hektisch an ihm vorbei und murmelte dabei: „Schon wieder ein Pärchen zersplintert, was ist denn diese Woche nur los mit den Leuten...?"

Julianne Singh stellte sich als große dunkle Hexe mit einer Unmenge von goldenen Ringen an den Fingern heraus.

„Ah, Mr. Potter. Ich dachte mir schon, dass Sie demnächst mal hier auftauchen."

\- „Äh, ja. Ich würde gerne meinen Test ablegen. Soll ich später wiederkommen, oder...?"

Mrs. Singh schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin dankbar für ein wenig frische Luft. Herbert, halten Sie solange die Stellung", sagte sie zu ihrem verbliebenen Kollegen, nahm ihre Handtasche und verließ das Büro. Sie ging munter drauflos, sodass Harry Mühe hatte, Schritt zu halten.

„Sie haben Apparierstunden in Hogwarts genommen, nehme ich an?", fragte Mrs. Singh forsch.

„Ja, bei Mr. Twycross", sagte Harry. „Aber ich bin erst letzten Juli volljährig geworden und danach war ich zu - beschäftigt, um den Test zu machen."

\- „Davon hörte ich."

Sie erreichten den Aufzug.

„Sie gehören zu den Letzten, die Twycross unterrichtet hat", sagte Mrs. Singh.

„Ist er... tot?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tot, verschollen...alles, was ich weiß, ist, dass er seit Mitte November nicht mehr zur Arbeit gekommen ist."

Harry und die Apparierprüferin traten in den Aufzug.

„Sind viele Ministeriumsbeamte verschwunden?"

\- „Ein paar. Die meisten wurden offiziell verhaftet, wegen ihres Blutstatus' oder weil Sie unbequeme Dinge gesagt haben. Twycross' Eltern waren beide magisch, und unbequeme Dinge hat der Mann sich nie getraut zu sagen...aber das scheint _denen_ nicht gereicht zu haben."

Singh hörte auf zu reden, als drei ältere Hexen hinzustiegen, die Harry mit großen Augen anstarrten. _Die Leute trauen sich nicht mehr_ , dachte Harry. Kein Wunder nach dem, was hier im letzten Jahr passiert war. Er dachte unwillkürlich daran zurück, wie er und die anderen Sechstklässler vor einer halben Ewigkeit Wilkie Twycross verflucht hatten, weil ihnen seine Apparierstunden so auf die Nerven gegangen waren.

Sie verließen das Ministerium durch den Besuchereingang.

„Wo soll ich den Test ablegen?", fragte Harry, während der Aufzug nach oben fuhr.

„Wir haben ein spezielles Gelände dafür", sagte Mrs. Singh. „Im Ministerium kann man nicht mehr apparieren - aus Sicherheitsgründen - und es war auch immer etwas störend, wegen des Lärms. Ich bringe Sie per Seit-an-Seit-Apparation hin und erläutere Ihnen dann das Prozedere."

Der Aufzug erreichte die Oberfläche, die sie mit strömendem Regen begrüßte.

„Verflucht, ich hätte meine Jacke mitnehmen sollen", sagte Mrs. Singh. „Fast zwanzig Jahre im Ministerium, und immer noch falle ich auf das Wetter von der Zauberei-Zentralverwaltung rein. Wie auch immer..."

Sie streckte ihren Arm aus, Harry packte ihren Ellbogen und sie verschwanden.

Sie landeten in einem dicht bewachsenen Wald, in dem die Vögel zwitscherten.

„Kein Regen", sagte Mrs. Singh zufrieden. „Folgen Sie mir, Mr. Potter."

Während sie durch den Wald gingen, wurde Harry klar, dass er schon mal hier gewesen war.

„War hier nicht die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft?"

Mrs. Singh nickte. „Ja, richtig. Bei der ganzen Muggelabwehr, die hier installiert wurde, wäre es fahrlässig, das Gelände nicht weiter zu nutzen. Es ist ideal für unsere Zwecke."

\- „Ich war letztes Jahr noch hier", sagte Harry. „Nachdem wir ins Ministerium eingebrochen waren."

Er sah es vor seinem inneren Auge, als wäre es gestern gewesen: Hermine, mit Tränen in den Augen, die ihm eröffnete, dass Yaxley am Grimmauldplatz war. Ron, voller Blut, mit zersplinterter Schulter.

„Ich erinnere mich gut", sagte Mrs. Singh. „Danach war im Ministerium für Wochen die Hölle los. Sämtliche Mitarbeiter wurden befragt, um herauszufinden, wie Sie hineingelangt sind."

\- „Vielsafttrank", sagte Harry. Es hatte keinen Sinn, das für sich zu behalten.

„Darauf kamen sie sofort", sagte Mrs. Singh. „Befragt haben sie trotzdem jeden. Manche haben sie direkt nach Askaban geschickt."

„Was wurde aus den Cattermoles?", fragte Harry mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen.

„Denen geht's gut. Cattermole ist gestern zum ersten Mal wieder zur Arbeit gekommen. Anscheinend hatten sie sich nach Malta abgesetzt."

Sie erreichten den Waldrand und blickten auf eine große Wiese, auf der vor vier Jahren noch das goldene Stadion gestanden hatte.

„Ein tolles Spiel", erinnerte Mrs. Singh sich. „Waren Sie auch da?"

\- „In der Ehrenloge", sagte Harry. In der Nacht, in der Loge, hatte es angefangen, als Barty Crouch Jr. seinen Zauberstab gestohlen hatte...

„Ich hab weit unten gesessen", sagte Mrs. Singh neidisch. „Naja, es war ja ohnehin nur Bulgarien gegen Irland...mal sehen wie England dieses Jahr abschneidet. Wie auch immer, Mr. Potter...hier findet Ihr Test statt. Ihre Aufgabe ist, von hier zu unserem Ausgangspunkt zurückzuapparieren."

\- „Ähm, zu welchem genau? Zum Besuchereingang?"

\- „Bei Merlins Bart, nein! Nur zurück in den Wald. Alles klar? Gut, dann sehen wir uns dort. Äh, falls etwas schief gehen sollte...rufen Sie einfach, ja?"

Damit drehte Mrs. Singh sich auf der Stelle und verschwand mit einem lauten Knall. Harry seufzte auf. Dieser Ort bot eindeutig zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen. Winky, wie sie Mr. Crouchs Taschentuch umklammerte. Das Dunkle Mal am Himmel. Todesser, die wehrlose Muggel in der Luft baumeln ließen...gut, dass er nur hierhergekommen war, um zu verschwinden. Er machte sich nicht die geringsten Sorgen darum, ob er den Test bestehen würde. Harry hatte Dumbledore von der Südküste Englands bis nach Hogsmeade appariert, das hier war dagegen nur ein kleiner Hüpfer. Er dachte fest an die Stelle im Wald, an der sie angekommen waren, drehte sich rasch auf der Stelle und trat ins Nichts.

Er landete direkt hinter Mrs. Singh, die heftig zusammenzuckte und fast in einem Dornengestrüpp gelandet wäre.

„Verzeihung", sagte Harry etwas verlegen.

„Berufsrisiko", sagte Mrs. Singh. „Ähm, ja, also, Sie haben bestanden. Oder fehlt Ihnen irgendetwas? Augenbrauen noch dran? Fingernägel auch? - Sieht so aus. Jetzt muss ich Ihnen nur noch ihre Bescheinigung unterschreiben -"

Sie zog ein rotes Formular aus ihrer Handtasche, tippte einmal mit dem Zauberstab dagegen und reichte es ihm.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mr. Potter."

Sie warf einen schnellen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr.

„Merlins Bart, schon halb zwei! Ich wollte schon längst in der Mittagspause sein...schaffen Sie es allein zurück nach London, oder soll ich Sie mitnehmen?"

\- „Ich komme schon klar, Mrs. Singh."

\- „Gut, dann trennen sich hier unsere Wege. Ähm...würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, wenn ich ein Foto von uns beiden mache? Für meine Tochter?"

Harry spürte, wie sich zum ersten Mal seit einer Woche ein müdes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.

„Nein, wir können gerne ein Foto machen."


	4. Chapter 4 Zaubergamot

**Zaubergamot**

Da ihm noch eine Stunde bis zum Prozessbeginn blieb und sein Magen vernehmlich grummelte, nahm Harry noch ein schnelles Mittagessen am Grimmauldplatz ein (Kreacher hatte vorsorglich Steaks mit Bratkartoffeln gemacht), bevor er zurück zum Besuchereingang des Ministeriums apparierte. Während er mit dem Aufzug nach unten fuhr, befestigte er ein wenig nervös das Schild mit der Aufschrift _Harry Potter, Strafprozess_ an seiner Brust. Der Prozess fand im Gerichtsraum zehn statt, in eben dem Raum, in dem Cornelius Fudge vor drei Jahren versucht hatte, ihn aus Hogwarts zu werfen. Wie damals waren die Wände des Flurs vor der großen Tür grau und kahl, aber anders als vor drei Jahren war er nicht zu spät, sondern zu früh. Und anders als im letzten Jahr, als er in Albert Runcorns Gestalt hier unten gewesen war, spürte er nicht die beißende Kälte und Hoffnungslosigkeit, die mit der Anwesenheit von Dementoren einherging. Gerade, als er sich fragte, wohin die ganzen Dementoren verschwunden waren, hörte er Schritte vom Aufzug her auf sich zukommen.

„Potter!"

\- „Hallo, Professor."

Professor McGongall sah aus wie immer: das Haar zu einem strengen Knoten zusammengebunden, der Blick streng, als hätten sie nicht noch vor einer Woche Seite an Seite gekämpft. Sie schüttelten sich die Hände.

„Sind Sie als Zeuge geladen?"

\- „Ja. Und Sie als Richter, nehme ich an?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin heute auch nur als Zeugin hier. Was die Carrows angeht, bin ich ein wenig zu befangen, um als unparteiische Richterin teilnehmen zu dürfen."

Sie musterte ihn kritisch.

„Sie waren nach der Gedenkfeier ziemlich schnell weg, Potter."

Harry nickte nur.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass das ganze nicht leicht für sie gewesen ist, Potter",

sagte sie schroff, „aber Sie haben sich nichts vorzuwerfen. Nicht _Sie_ haben den volljährigen Schülern erlaubt, sich am Kampf zu beteiligen."

Bevor Harry etwas entgegnen konnte, wurden sie vom Eintreffen weiterer Zeugen davon abgehalten.

„Harry", dröhnte Hagrid, der ihn sofort in eine Umarmung zog, die seine Rippen bedrohlich knacken ließ. Hagrid trug seine beste, ganz fürchterliche gelbe Krawatte mit roten Punkten und dazu einen mottenzerfressenen brauen Anzug.

„Du siehst gut aus", sagte Harry mit einem Grinsen.

„Nich' meine Art, so rumzulauf'n", winkte Hagrid ab. „Aber wenn's den Carrows an den Hals geht, muss ich mich wohl vernünftig präsentier'n."

\- „Das kannst du laut sagen", warf Neville ein, der Harry ebenfalls umarmte, aber seine Rippen deutlich weniger beanspruchte.

„Du hast sicher lange auf diesen Tag gewartet", meinte Harry, aber Neville schüttelte nur düster den Kopf.

„Wenn es nach mir ginge, wären die beiden schon tot. Du warst letztes Jahr nicht in Hogwarts, Harry. Du hast nicht gesehen, was sie getan haben. Ich schon."

Hagrid sah schockiert aus. „Schluckende Wasserspeier, Neville, nu' mal langsam! Wir woll'n doch nich' anfang'n wie Du-weißt-schon-wer!"

Er wandte sich an Harry. „Wie geht's dir, Harry? Jetz', wo's vorbei is'?"

\- „Es ist noch nicht vorbei", sagte Harry, den ersten Teil der Frage ignorierend. „Es sind immer noch Todesser da draußen, und bevor wir nicht alle von ihnen haben, ist der Krieg nicht vorbei."

Ihm fiel plötzlich ein, was Snape ihnen in seiner ersten Stunde als ihr Verteidigungslehrer gesagt hatte: _der Kampf gegen die dunklen Künste ist wie der Kampf gegen ein vielköpfiges Ungeheuer, dem jedes Mal, wenn ihm ein Hals durchgeschlagen wird, ein weiterer Kopf nachwächst, noch wilder und gerissener als der alte._ Er fragte sich, was der nächste Kopf sei würde, war sich aber sicher, dass er nicht schlimmer als Voldemort sein konnte.

Harry schüttelte weitere Hände: die Professoren Sprout (ausnahmsweise mit sauberen Händen), Slughorn (mit limonengrüner Weste und leicht schwitzend), Flitwick (klein und im Frack) und Sinistra (mit der er nie zuvor ein Wort gewechselt hatte) schüttelten allesamt seine Hände und erkundigten sich nach seinem Befinden, und er log sie allesamt an, indem er sagte, es ginge ihm gut. McGonagall nahm ihn schließlich zur Seite.

„Was haben Sie jetzt vor, Potter?"

\- „Fürs erste arbeite ich hier, Professor."

Sie winkte unwirsch ab. „Das weiß ich doch, Potter, Kingsley hat mir von seinem Plan erzählt und ich habe nicht einen Moment daran gezweifelt, dass sie mitmachen würden. Aber was ist mit ihrer Ausbildung?"

\- „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich zurück nach Hogwarts kann, Professor."

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. „Soweit ich weiß, hat Hogwarts ihnen immer gut getan, Potter. Genauso, wie Sie der Schule gut getan haben."

Bei ihrem unerwarteten Kompliment zuckte Harry leicht zusammen, denn er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass Professor McGonagall ihn je zuvor gelobt hätte.

„Das war vor der Schlacht, Professor", sagte er.

„Unsinn", knurrte sie. „Wir Lehrer kommen auch zurück, oder nicht?"

Kingsleys Ankunft ersparte Harry die Antwort darauf. Der neue Zaubereiminister trug, wie seine Begleiter, die pflaumenblaue Robe des Zaubergamots mit dem silbernen „Z" auf der Brust. Hinter ihm folgten die anderen Richter, von denen Harry die meisten kannte: Mr. Weasley, Percy, Hestia Jones, Elphias Doge, Madam Marchbanks und ein älterer Zauberer, der wohl Tiberius Ogden war, sowie drei Hexen mittleren Alters, die er nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Mr. Weasley klopfte mit seinem Zauberstab an die Tür zum Gerichtssaal, die aufschwang. Während die anderen hineingingen, winkte Kingsley ihn zu sich.

„Glückwunsch zum Bestehen deines Tests, Harry."

\- „Danke."

\- „Du wirst als letzter Zeuge aufgerufen. Warte so lange einfach bei den anderen - _was tut sie denn hier?"_

Harry wirbelte herum und begriff sofort, wen Kingsley meinte: unter den Zuschauern, die langsam in den Saal drängten, befand sich eine Blondine mit juwelenbesetzter Brille und einer grässlichen Handtasche aus Krokodilleder, aus der sie genau in diesem Moment eine giftgrüne Feder zog. Begleitet wurde sie von einem mürrisch dreinblickenden Fotografen mit Vollbart.

„Ich nehme an, sie ist für den _Tagespropheten_ hier", sagte Harry düster.

„Rita Kimmkorn zurück beim _Propheten"_ , stöhnte Kingsley, „als wenn wir momentan nicht genug am Hals hätten...na gut. Setz dich einfach zu Minerva und den anderen, bis du aufgerufen wirst. Wir sehen uns später, Harry."

Damit drängte Kingsley sich durch die Zuschauermassen, die sich respektvoll vor ihm und Harry teilten und stieg hinauf zu den Richterbänken, während Harry sich nach rechts wandte und sich neben Neville in die vorderste Bank zu den anderen Zeugen setzte. Die einzigen Lichtquellen im Raum waren die Fackeln an den grauen Steinwänden, die das Verlies in ein grusliges Licht tauchten. Als die Bänke sich allmählich füllten, spürte er die Blicke der gesamten Zuschauer auf sich. Ein paar von ihnen kannte er: viele Mitglieder der DA waren da, darunter Ernie Macmillan, der herüberkam und ihm und Neville mit ernstem Gesicht die Hand schüttelte, Terry Boot, der kurz winkte, und Seamus Finnigan der grüßend die Hand hob und sich mit seiner Mutter in die erste Zuschauerreihe setzte. Überhaupt sah er viele Eltern von Hogwartsschülern unter den Zuschauern, von denen er glaubte, dass er sie schon mal in King's Cross gesehen hatte. Rita Kimmkorn saß direkt neben Seamus, Feder und Pergament griffbereit. Neben ihr bohrte der Fotograf in seiner Nase. Die Stimmung im Saal war düster, niemand sprach ein Wort, nur die zehn Richter flüsterten hin und wieder miteinander.

Schließlich, als die große Uhr über der Tür auf halb drei sprang, stand Kingsley auf, schwang seinen Zauberstab, und die Tür schloss sich.

„Bringt sie rein", sagte er und vier Auroren führten die Carrow-Geschwister herein. Beide trugen die graue Häftlingskleidung von Askaban und leckten sich nervös die Lippen, als man sie zu zwei Stühlen in der Mitte des Raums führte. Die Ketten an den Stühlen schlossen sich mit einem Klirren um ihre Hände und Füße, sobald die Auroren sie auf die Stühle gedrückt hatten.

Kingsley räusperte sich kurz.

„Strafprozess vom neunten Mai 1998", begann er, während Percy eifrig mitschrieb, „in Sachen Verstöße gegen Paragraph 1b des Britischen Zaubereigesetzes, sowie Klausel 1 der Internationalen Zaubererkonvention durch Verwendung des Cruciatus-Fluchs durch Alecto Barbara Carrow und Amycus Ares Carrow, wohnhaft Gardinerstrasse 34, Edgington, Northumberland. Es führen das Verhör: Kingsley Vincent Shacklebolt, Zaubereiminister; Arthur Bilius Weasley, Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung; Amanda Jillian Tudgeberry, Erste Untersekretärin des Ministers. Gerichtsschreiber: Percy Ignatius Weasley.

Die Anklagepunkte gegen die Beschuldigten lauten wie folgt:

Dass sie wissentlich, absichtlich und in vollem Bewusstsein der Rechtswidrigkeit ihrer Handlungen im Zeitraum vom 1. September letzten Jahres bis zum 2. Mai diesen Jahres mehrmals den Cruciatus-Fluch an mehreren Schülern der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei ausführten. Dass sie weiterhin mehreren Schülern diesen Spruch lehrten. Dass sie zudem den Cruciatus-Fluch am 11. Juni 1997 gegen Harry James Potter einsetzten.

Sie sind Alecto und Amycus Carrow?", fragte er die beiden.

„Ja", sagten beide.

„Auf was plädieren Sie?"

\- „Unschuldig, Sir", sagte Amycus und leckte sich die Lippen. Seine Schwester nickte eifrig. „Wir sind nur Opfer des Dunklen Lords. Wir standen unter dem Imperius-Fluch."

Neben Harry ballte Neville seine Hände so fest zusammen, dass sie kreideweiß wurden.

„Das Gericht ruft den ersten Zeugen auf", sagte Kingsley, den Amycus' Antwort nicht aus der Ruhe brachte. „Das Gericht ruft Professor Minerva Isobel McGonagall."

Professor McGonagall stand auf und rauschte an den Carrows vorbei in den Zeugenstand.

„Professor, erzählen Sie dem Gericht doch bitte, was Sie über die Umtriebe der Carrows während des letzten Schuljahres wissen", sagte Mr. Weasley.

„Ich sah sie Dutzende von Schülern mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch foltern", sagte McGonagall, „manche von ihnen sehe ich hier unter den Zuschauern. Ich weiß außerdem, dass Mr. Carrow all seinen Schüler ab fünften Klasse den Cruciatus-Fluch beigebracht hat und sie zwang, ihn gegen Erstklässler und Schüler, die bei Regelverstößen erwischt wurden, einzusetzen."

\- „Glauben Sie, dass die beiden unter dem Imperius-Fluch standen?"

McGonagall schnaubte wie ein wütender Drache.

„Auf gar keinen Fall. Beide sind seit Jahren leidenschaftliche Anhänger Voldemorts."

Die Hälfte der Zuschauer zuckte heftig zusammen, als McGonagall Voldemorts Namen aussprach, Rita Kimmkorn rutschte mit ihrer Feder ab und Alecto und Amycus funkelten sie zornig an.

Die Hexe neben Kingsley räusperte sich.

„Professor, könnten Sie uns konkrete Beispiele nennen, bei denen die Angeklagten den Cruciatus-Fluch verwendeten?"

McGonagall straffte die Schultern.

„Natürlich, Miss Tudgeberry. Am zwölften April verwendeten die beiden den Cruciatus-Fluch, um den Siebtklässler Michael Corner vor der gesamten Schüler- und Lehrerschaft beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle zu foltern. Mr. Corner hatte einen Erstklässler losgebunden, der über Nacht angekettet war. Am ersten Mai verwendete Mr. Carrow den Cruciatus-Fluch gegen den Siebtklässler Terry Boot ebenfalls in der Großen Halle, weil Mr. Boot die Schülerschaft über Mr. Potters, Mr. Weasleys und Miss Grangers erfolgreichen Einbruch in der Gringotts-Bank unterrichtete. Er wandte außerdem physische Gewalt an."

Harry warf einen Blick hinüber zu Terry, der wie gebannt auf Amycus starrte.

„Danke, Professor", sagte Miss Tudgeberry.

„Haben die Angeklagten Fragen an die Zeugin?", fragte Kingsley.

Amycus rasselte mit seinen Ketten.

„Ja, habe ich. Wie kann die alte Kröte uns hier beschuldigen, wo sie doch selbst den Imperius-Fluch gegen mich eingesetzt hat? Und wieso sitzt Potter da hinten in der Bank, der den Cruciatus-Fluch gegen mich eingesetzt hat?"

Ein Raunen ging durch die Zuschauer, während Rita Kimmkorns Flotte-Schreibe-Feder wie eine Eisschnellläuferin über ihr Pergament glitt.

„Professor McGonagall und Mr. Potter haben in der Tat diese Flüche verwendet", sagte Kingsley, nachdem er sich mit dem Gerichtshammer Gehör verschafft hatte. „Aber diese Vorfälle fallen unter das Generalpardon für die Kämpfer von Hogwarts, weil sie in Notwehr während der Schlacht geschahen."

Harry bemühte sich, keine Miene zu verziehen, denn es war keinesfalls Notwehr gewesen, dass er Amycus gefoltert hatte, es war einfach _passiert._ Er war so voller Zorn gewesen, dass er richtig und falsch nicht mehr unterscheiden konnte.

„Keine weiteren Fragen, Sir", grummelte Amycus.

Nach McGonagall wurden die anderen Lehrer aufgerufen, und sie bestätigten allesamt McGonagalls Aussage und erwähnten weitere Gelegenheiten, bei denen die Carrows den Cruciatus-Fluch verwendet hatten. Hagrid selbst hatten sie ebenfalls mit dem Fluch belegt, als sie ihn für seine Harry-Potter-Freundschaftsparty bestrafen wollten, aber er hatte die beiden ausgeknockt und war mit Grawp geflohen.

„Wie ist Ihnen das gelungen, ohne Zauberstab?", fragte Tudgeberry nach.

„'S muss an mei'm Riesenblut liegen, Ma'am", sagte Hagrid achselzuckend. „Außerdem war'n ein paar von den Kindern dabei, die ham' mir geholfen. Neville hier zum Beispiel. Ich glaub', sie ham' ihnen Gedächtniszauber verpasst, damit sie glaub'n, ich wär allein davongekomm'n."

\- „Danke, Mr. Hagrid", sagte Tudgeberry und Harry musste gegen seinen Willen grinsen, er hatte noch nie gehört, dass jemand Hagrid so nannte.

„Haben die Angeklagten Fragen an den Zeugen?", fragte Kingsley.

„Dreckiger Halbblüter!", brüllte Alecto wütend.

„WAS WILLSTE?!", brüllte Hagrid erbost, aber als er einen Schritt auf sie zuging, presste sie sich zitternd gegen die Lehne ihres Stuhls und Hagrid beließ es dabei.

Nach Hagrid war Neville an der Reihe.

„Sie machten uns das Leben in Hogwarts zur Hölle", sagte er laut und deutete auf seine Narben. „Die hier verpasste Alecto mir in meiner ersten Stunde Muggelkunde bei ihr. Die hier..." -er zeigte auf eine andere Wunde- „... verpasste ihr Bruder mir nach zwei Wochen in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Außerdem verwendeten sie den Cruciatus-Fluch gegen mich, Ginny Weasley und Luna Lovegood, als wir versuchten, das Schwert von Gryffindor aus Professor Snapes Büro zu stehlen."

Harry sah, wie Mr. Weasley leicht zusammenzuckte, offenbar hatte er auch nichts davon gewusst.

„Ich war Zeuge, wie sie fast alle Mitglieder der DA folterten, unter anderem Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Colin Creevey und Parvati Patil. Mich selbst belegten sie nochmal mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch, als sie dabei halfen, Luna Lovegood aus dem Hogwarts-Express zu entführen."

Neville räusperte sich kurz.

„Waren Sie Zeuge, wie die Angeklagten Mitschülern den Cruciatus-Fluch beibrachten?", fragte Kingsley.

„Ja. Sie wollten ihn allen älteren Schülern beibringen, aber viele haben sich geweigert und den Fluch dafür selbst zu spüren bekommen. Manche wollten ihn allerdings lernen. Zum Beispiel Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle."

\- „Danke, Mr. Longbottom. Glauben Sie, dass die Angeklagten unter dem Imperius-Fluch standen?"

Neville schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie haben jede Sekunde genossen, in der sie uns das Leben zur Hölle machen konnten. Sie taten es, weil sie wollten."

Tudgeberry wühlte in ihren Papieren und warf Neville einen scharfen Blick zu.

„Ihre Eltern sind Frank und Alice Longbottom?"

Rita Kimmkorn rammte ihrem Fotografen den Ellbogen in die Seite, damit er schnell ein Bild von Neville machte. Neville drückte sein Kinn nach oben. „Das ist richtig."

\- „Und obwohl die beiden hier mehrmals den Cruciatus-Fluch gegen sie verwendeten, haben Sie nicht aufgehört, ihnen Schwierigkeiten zu bereiten?"

\- „Nein."

Tudgeberry nickte langsam. „Beeindruckend. Sehr beeindruckend. Danke, Mr. Longbottom."

\- „Haben die Angeklagten Fragen an den Zeugen?", fragte Kingsley.

Neville starrte die beiden an, aber sie schüttelten nur blass den Kopf.

„Danke, Mr. Longbottom. Das Gericht ruft Harry James Potter."

Die Zuschauer begannen wieder, laut zu tuscheln, als Harry nach vorn trat, ein Blitz erhellte sein Gesicht, als er am Fotografen vorbeiging, aber als Kingsley sich räusperte, war nichts mehr zu hören als das Kratzen von Rita Kimmkorns Feder und das Klirren der Ketten.

„Mr. Potter, bitte schildern Sie dem Gericht, was sie über die illegalen Aktivitäten der Angeklagten wissen."

\- „Ich traf sie erstmals in der Nacht, als Dumbledore starb", sagte Harry, überrascht davon, wie fest seine Stimme klang. „Sie waren oben auf dem Astronomieturm, als Snape ihn tötete, und sie waren dabei, als Malfoy und er flohen. Während ihrer Flucht gelang es mir, sie zu überholen, und als sie mich bei meinem Duell mit Snape einholten, benutzte Alecto den Cruciatus-Fluch gegen mich."

Er räusperte sich. „Danach traf ich sie erst wieder in der Schlacht, im Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws. Alecto rief mit ihrem Dunklen Mal Voldemort her und wurde dann von Luna Lovegood außer Gefecht gesetzt. Als Amycus hinzukam, wollte er die Ravenclaws dafür verantwortlich machen, dass sie Voldemort umsonst gerufen hatte, denn er konnte mich unter meinem Tarnumhang nicht sehen."

Die Zuschauer murmelten durcheinander.

„Und bevor Sie fragen: ich bin absolut sicher, dass die beiden nicht unter dem Imperius-Fluch standen."

\- „Danke, Mr. Potter", sagte Tudgeberry und rückte ihre Brille zurecht.

„Haben die Angeklagten Fragen an den Zeugen?"

Wieder schüttelten die beiden nur den Kopf.

„Mr. Potter, Sie sind entlassen", sagte Kingsley und Harry ging zurück zu seinem Platz.

„Das Gericht ruft den ersten Zeugen der Verteidigung, Charles Ironius Yaxley."

Zwei Auroren führten Yaxley herein, dessen brutales Gesicht nach nur einer Woche Askaban bereits eingefallen schien.

„Mr. Yaxley, was haben Sie zur Verteidigung der Angeklagten beizusteuern?", fragte Mr. Weasley.

„Die beiden haben keine Gesetze gebrochen", sagte Yaxley laut und die Zuschauer riefen zornig dazwischen. Kingsley klopfte laut mit dem Hammer auf den Tisch.

„RUHE IM SAAL!"

Langsam beruhigten die Leute sich, obwohl sie Yaxley immer noch wütend anfunkelten.

„Mr. Yaxley, fahren Sie fort."

\- „Für den Zeitraum, in dem die beiden den Cruciatus-Fluch anwandten - was ich nicht leugne - war dies vollkommen legal, gemäß Ausbildungserlass Nummer 33, der von diesem Ministerium verabschiedet wurde, hatten sie dazu jedes Recht. Ich muss es wissen, schließlich war ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung."

Miss Tudgeberry lehnte sich vor und nahm ihre Brille ab.

„Das mag man vielleicht so sehen, wenn man Ihr... _interessantes_ Rechtsverständnis teilt, Mr. Yaxley, aber das träfe höchstens auf Paragraph 1b des Britischen Gesetzes zu, nicht aber auf Klausel 1 der Internationalen Zaubererkonvention, denn die war keinesfalls außer Kraft gesetzt."

Yaxley zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist sowieso irrelevant, denn die beiden standen unter dem Imperius-Fluch."

\- „Und das glauben Sie tatsächlich?", fragte Mr. Weasley.

„Natürlich."

\- „Haben die Angeklagten Fragen an den Zeugen?"

\- „Äh, nein", sagte Amycus, als Yaxley den Kopf schüttelte.

„Dann wird Mr. Yaxley umgehend zurück nach Askaban gebracht. Wollen die Angeklagten weitere Zeugen präsentieren?"

\- „Nein, Sir", krähte Alecto.

„Dann ist es Zeit dafür, dass dieses Gericht zu einem Urteil kommt", sagte Kingsley.

Im Raum wurde es totenstill, selbst Rita Kimmkorn blickte jetzt gespannt hinauf zu den Richtern.

„Wer ist dafür, die Angeklagten in allen Anklagepunkten freizusprechen?", fragte Kingsley und niemand hob die Hand.

„Und wer ist für eine Verurteilung?"

Die Hände der Richter schossen nach oben. Kingsley schlug einmal mit dem Hammer auf den Tisch.

„Im Namen der Magie werden die Angeklagten für schuldig in allen Anklagepunkten befunden und zu einer lebenslangen Haft in Askaban verurteilt."

Die Zuschauer begannen zu klatschen, Neville neben Harry schlug einmal kräftig mit der Faust auf die Bank, aber Amycus war außer sich vor Zorn und brüllte wütend herum, während seine Schwester wild kreischte, als die Auroren sie hinausführten.

„Der Dunkle Lord wird zurückkehren, mächtiger denn je! Und dann werdet ihr alle bezahlen!"

Ihre irren Augen fanden Harry, der sie angewidert betrachtete.

„Auch du wirst bezahlen, Potter! Wir kriegen dich! _Einer von uns wird dich kriegen!"_

Dann waren sie zur Tür heraus und das war das Letzte, was Harry von Amycus und Alecto Carrow sah.


	5. Chapter 5 Unheil angerichtet

**Unheil angerichtet**

Es war ein wunderschöner Sommertag. Auf den Wiesen um den Fuchsbau herum blühten die Maiglöckchen und Stiefmütterchen, ein paar Rotkehlchen zwitscherten in den Ästen über ihnen. Das Wetter war genauso wunderschön wie bei Dumbledores Beerdigung am Ufer des Sees und Harry dachte bei sich, während sie da saßen, dass Fred Weasley eine ebenso prächtige Beerdigung wie Dumbledore verdient gehabt hätte. Die Weasleys hatten ihren eigenen kleinen Friedhof in der Nähe der Wiese, auf der er so oft mit Fred Quidditch gespielt hatte, auf einer Lichtung in einem idyllischen Buchenhain. Die meisten Gräber waren schon alt, aber auf allen blühten Blumen und brannten kleine Lichter, denn die Weasleys vergaßen ihre Toten nicht.

Obwohl es in diesen Tagen eine Unmenge von Beerdigungen gab, waren sehr viele Leute gekommen, um sich von Fred zu verabschieden. Harrys altes Team war da, Wood, Katie und Angelina, die still an Alicias Schulter gelehnt weinte, genau wie Lee Jordan und andere Freunde von Fred und George. Verity, ihre Mitarbeiterin aus dem Laden war ebenso wie gekommen wie die rothaarige Weasley-Verwandschaft, angeführt von Tante Muriel, die mit großen Augen den Zaubereiminister musterte, der mit ernster Miene zwischen Mundungus und Hagrid saß, der sich in diesem Moment geräuschvoll in sein riesiges Taschentuch schnäuzte. Harry saß in der zweiten Reihe zwischen Hermine und Ginny, zusammen mit Ron, Percy und seiner Freundin Penelope, hinter dem Rest der Weasleys: Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, die George zwischen sich genommen hatten, mit Bill, Fleur und Charlie. Freds schlichter Sarg aus hellem Eichenholz war neben dem Grab aufgebahrt, und als eine leichte Brise das schwarze Tuch darüber zum Flattern brachte, spürte Harry einen großen Kloß in seinem Hals aufsteigen und ballte die Hände vor Wut über die Ungerechtigkeit der Welt: warum war Fred tot, Fred, der so viele Menschen zum Lachen gebracht hatte, Fred, der immer alles ein bisschen leichter für jeden anderen gemacht hatte mit seiner nie versiegenden Kreavität, seiner alles überstrahlenden Fröhlichkeit?

Als der kleine Zauberer, der auch Dumbledores Beerdigung und Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit vollzogen hatte, langsam zu Freds Sarg trat, schob Ginny ihre Hand in seine und drückte sie so fest, dass er ihre Fingernägel spürte. Hermine an seiner anderen Seite trat es ihr nach und lehnte dann ihren Kopf an Rons Schulter. Rons Augen glitzerten feucht, während Harry sich fühlte, als hätte er schon keine Tränen mehr. Georges Eltern legten ihre Arme um ihn.

„Fred Weasley war ein ganz außergewöhnlicher Mensch", sagte der kleine Zauberer leise, aber doch so laut, dass es alle hören konnten.

„Ein außergewöhnlicher Sohn, Bruder und Freund. Sein ganzes Leben lang war es sein Ziel, andere Menschen zum Lachen zu bringen. Sie glücklich zu machen. Das ist ein seltenes Talent, das wir alle gerade in diesen schweren Zeiten der Trauer schmerzlich vermissen werden."

Hagrid schnäuzte sich wieder laut in sein Taschentuch.

„Die Dunkelheit ist vorübergezogen, und Fred Weasley wird die neue, strahlende Welt des Lichts nicht miterleben dürfen, obwohl er für sie sein Leben gab, und das erfüllt uns mit Trauer. Aber etwas von ihm wird in jedem von uns weiterleben, die wir ihn kannten und liebten: in seinen Witzen, in seinen Taten, in seinem Lachen."

Ginny legte ihren Kopf auf Harry Schulter und weinte leise.

„Fred Weasley war nicht nur fröhlich und witzig, er war auch tapfer. Ein wahrer Gryffindor, wie er im Buche steht. Er hätte nicht kämpfen müssen, aber er tat es. Er kämpfte für eine bessere Welt als die, die wir im letzten Jahr erdulden mussten. Mit ihm verlieren wir einen ganz wunderbaren Menschen, der jeden bezauberte und ansteckte, der das Privileg hatte, ihn kennen zu lernen."

Jetzt konnte Harry die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten, leise und unaufhaltsam rannen sie über sein Gesicht und tropften in Ginnys Haar.

„Denkt an ihn und lacht, denn das ist, was er immer wollte. Und denkt an ihn und das große Opfer, dass er gebracht hat, wenn ihr euch zwischen dem entscheiden wollt, das leicht ist und dem, was richtig ist. Denkt an Fred."

Der kleine Zauberer schwieg einen Moment, dann zückte er seinen Zauberstab, schwang ihn und Freds Sarg schwebte sanft hinunter ins Grab. Sie standen langsam auf und traten nacheinander ans Grab, um eine Rose hineinzuwerfen, George als erster, gefolgt von Mr. und Mrs. Weasley. Harry wollte Ginny den Vortritt lassen, aber sie ließ seine Hand nicht los und er wusste, dass sie ihn dabeihaben wollte, und das machte es ein bisschen weniger schrecklich, ans Grab zu treten, an dieses tiefe Loch im Boden, genauso tief wie das Loch in ihm, das da war, wo vorher Fred gewesen war.

Ginny schniefte und strich sich kurz über die Augen.

„Ich werd nie vergessen, wie oft du Mum in den Wahnsinn getrieben hast", sagte sie leise. „Oder wie wütend ich auf dich war, als du damals meiner Lieblingspuppe die Haare gefärbt hast. Sogar Ron hat es nie geschafft, mich so wütend zu machen."

Sie weinte leise.

„Du fehlst mir, Fred, du fehlst mir mehr, als du es dir vorstellen kannst, du blöder Idiot. Ohne dich wäre ich nie die geworden, die ich bin."

Harry wartete ab, aber Ginny schien alles gesagt zu haben und als sie ihre weiße Rose langsam ins Grab fallen ließ, begriff er, dass er an der Reihe war.

„Danke für alles, Fred", sagte er, aber das schien einfach nicht genug zu sein.

„Ich werd nie vergessen, wie dir dieser bescheuerte Bart gewachsen ist, oder wie wir den Gnom zum Weihnachtsengel gemacht haben."

Wieder war da dieser große Kloß in seinem Hals.

„Es tut mir so Leid, Fred. Ich wünschte, ich hätte es verhindert. Ich wünschte, wir wären nur einen Tag schneller gewesen. Ich werde dich nie vergessen. Das verspreche ich dir."

Er warf die Rose hinunter und sie traten zur Seite, um Percy und Penelope Platz zu machen und sich zu den anderen Weasleys zu stellen. Ginny und er umarmten sie alle und keiner schien ihm einen Vorwurf zu machen, aber innerlich wusste er, dass es letzten Endes seine Schuld war: hätte er die Sache einen verfluchten Tag vorher erledigt, wäre Fred noch am Leben, genau wie Lupin und Tonks und all die anderen.

Die meisten Leute waren nach der Beisetzung gegangen, aber viele traten noch an Freds Grab, um ein paar Worte zu sagen und ihnen ihr Beileid auszusprechen. Angelina schluchzte so sehr, dass Alicia und Katie sie stützen mussten. Hagrids Gesicht war da, wo es sein struppiger Bart nicht bedeckte, verquollen von Tränen. Kingsley zog eine rote Phönixfeder aus seinem Umhang und ließ sie ins Grab fallen, bevor er sie alle umarmte.

Als niemand mehr ans Grab trat, schwang der kleine Zauberer erneut seinen Zauberstab, sodass der Haufen Erde neben dem Grab hineinfiel und einen sanften Hügel hinterließ. Er murmelte einen leisen Zauber und auf dem Grab erschien ein hübscher roter Stein, auf dem unter einem aufsteigenden Phönix geschrieben stand:

 _Fred Septimus Weasley_

 _*01.04.1978_

 _+02.05.1998_

 _Unheil angerichtet._

Harry warf einen Seitenblick zu George, der unter Tränen lächelte. Eine Weile blieben sie alle noch stehen, bis Bill schließlich den Arm um Fleur legte und sie zurück zum Fuchsbau führte. Die anderen folgten ihnen langsam. Ginny klammerte sich immer noch an Harrys Hand, aber er befreite sich mühsam und legte den Arm um sie.

„Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du kommst", sagte sie leise und wischte ihre Tränen energisch weg. „Ich dachte, du hättest dich am Grimmauldplatz oder sonstwo vergraben und würdest nie wieder rauskommen."

\- „Das hab ich auch getan, aber ich musste kommen. Das war ich deinem Bruder schuldig."

\- „Er war auch dein Bruder, Harry."

Sie zupfte an seinem schwarzen Festumhang.

„Das steht dir, weißt du. Solltest du vielleicht öfter tragen."

\- „Aber besser zu anderen Anlässen", meinte er schwach.

Im Garten des Fuchsbaus hatten Ron und Charlie Tische und Bänke aufgestellt. Als die letzten Nachzügler vom Friedhof eintrafen, hatten Bill und Fleur bereits Tee für alle auf den Tischen verteilt. Harry fand sich zwischen Ginny und Ron wieder, dem er kurz die Schulter drückte, bevor er sich setzte. Hermine saß an Rons anderer Seite und blickte in die Tiefen ihrer Teetasse.

„Du siehst aus wie Professor Trelawney", sagte Ron mit einem halben Lächeln.

„Es ist noch zu früh, um wieder zu lachen", sagte sie leise und lehnte sich an seine Schulter. Genau in dem Moment stakste ein Gartengnom neben dem Tisch eilig über den Rasen und verschwand in den Brombeersträuchern am Zaun.

„Was sollte das bedeuten, was du am Grab gesagt hast? Mit dem Gnom, den ihr zum Weihnachtsengel gemacht habt?", fragte Ginny leise.

Harry lächelte und tauschte einen Seitenblick mit Ron.

„Das war vor zwei Jahren. Der Gnom hatte Fred beim Karottenholen fürs Weihnachtsessen gebissen, da haben wir ihn geschockt und an die Baumspitze gebunden. George hat ihm die hübschen Flügel verpasst."

\- „Das habe ich gar nicht mitbekommen."

\- „Natürlich nicht", sagte Ron. „Du warst wie immer zu beschäftigt damit, Lametta im ganzen Wohnzimmer zu verteilen."

George, der ihnen gegenübersaß und still zugehört hatte, lächelte plötzlich.

„Wisst ihr noch, als wir Harry gezeigt haben, wie man entgnomt?"

\- „Er hat sich beißen lassen und den armen Kerl fast bis nach London geworfen", grinste Ron. „Das ist bis heute der Rekord, glaube ich."

Lee lehnte sich vor. „Tauscht ihr gerade eure tollsten Erinnerungen aus, oder was?"

Er warf George einen Blick zu, sich verlegen mit seinem Taschentuch über die Augen fuhr.

„Nur zu, vielleicht hilft es."

\- „Wie ihr mir im ersten Jahr den Toilettensitz geschickt habt, als ich im Krankenflügel lag", sagte Harry wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

Mr. Weasley hörte aufmerksam zu, wie ihm auffiel.

„Euer Abgang aus Hogwarts", sagte Hermine, die sich von Rons Schulter löste. „Umbridges Gesicht werde ich nie vergessen. Das war unglaublich."

\- „Der Sumpf war besser", sagte Ron.

„Musste Filch die Leute wirklich mit einem Kahn da rüber zum Unterricht bringen?", fragte Bill und sie nickten grinsend.

„Das allerbeste war allerdings, wie ihr Rons Teddy in eine Spinne verwandelt habt", warf Ginny ein, was Ron schmerzlich das Gesicht verziehen ließ und die anderen zum Lachen brachte.

Wood hörte auf, Schokoladenkuchen in sich hineinzuschaufeln und sah auf.

„Der ganze Bockmist, den ihr beim Training getrieben habt. So zu tun, als würdet ihr von den Besen fallen. Gegenseitig Klatscher auf euch schlagen. Pustelpuder in alle Teamumhänge stopfen. Ihr wart die besten Treiber der Schule, aber ihr habt mich absolut wahnsinnig gemacht."

\- „Glaub mir, Oliver, es gibt wesentlich schlimmere Treiber. Jack Sloper und Andrew Kirke hättest du nach einer Woche in Schnecken verwandelt", lachte Angelina unter Tränen. Sie blickte zu Harry.

„Wie ist dein Team denn jetzt so?"

\- „Es ist nicht mehr mein Team", sagte Harry, aber Ginny winkte ab.

„Natürlich ist es das. Letztes Jahr hat der Cup nicht stattgefunden."

Sie sah sich um.

„Wisst ihr was? Wir sollten Quidditch spielen."

\- „Ginny", seufzte Mrs Weasley. „Hältst du das für eine gute Idee?"

Ginny biss sich auf die Unterlippe, aber George hob den Kopf und stand entschlossen auf. „Ja, verdammt, lasst uns spielen. Das hätte Fred gefallen", fügte er hinzu und Mrs. Weasley warf einen Blick zu ihrem Mann, der nickte und da erhob sie keinen Einspruch mehr.

„Und ihr kommt alle mit, ein bisschen Lachen wird euch gut tun", sagte Bill und zog seine Mutter hoch, die sich seufzend in ihr Schicksal fügte.

Im alten Geräteschuppen der Weasleys fanden sich genug Besen für alle, die mitspielen wollten, obwohl manche von ihnen ihren Zenit längst überschritten hatten. Harry bekam Mr. Weasleys alten Sauberwisch Fünf, der seit zehn Jahren nicht mehr geflogen worden war.

„Wie teilen wir die Mannschaften ein?", fragte Ron.

„Ganz einfach", sagte Wood. „Das alte Team gegen das neue."

\- „Gut", sagte Harry, „aber wir kriegen Katie, sie war zuletzt bei uns."

\- „Und wen kriegen wir als Ersatz?", fragte Angelina kritisch.

„Percy", sagte Charlie grinsend.

Percy zuckte zusammen. „Äh, es war nie die Rede davon, dass ich mitspiele..."

George drückte ihm einen Komet Zwei-Vierzig gegen die Brust.

„Keine Widerrede, Perce. Du wirst schon nicht herunterfallen."

Percy fügte sich mit einem Seufzen in sein Schicksal. Sie spielten sechs gegen sechs, ohne Klatscher und Treiber, aber mit Schnatz und Suchern, weil Ginny unbedingt wissen wollte, ob Charlie oder Harry der bessere Sucher war: Wood, George, Angelina, Alicia, Charlie und Percy gegen Ginny, Ron, Hermine, Bill, Katie und Harry. Hermine und Percy waren beide abgrundtief schlecht, also waren die Teams in etwa gleich stark. Die anderen setzten sich am Rand der Wiese ins Gras, nur Lee Jordan hüpfte auf und ab und kommentierte das Spiel.

Sie spielten über eine Stunde, und danach waren sie alle dreckig und verbeult, aber sie lachten und es ging ihnen wesentlich besser. Harry hatte den Schnatz letzlich mehr oder weniger zufällig gefangen: er war zwischen den Ästen einer Buche hervorgeschossen, als Harry gerade vorbeiflog. Charlie hatte es aus den Augenwinkeln gesehen, aber sein Sturzflug kam zu spät und führte nur dazu, dass Percy einen Meter über dem Boden vor Schreck von seinem Besen fiel und in einer Pfütze landete, was alle, selbst Mrs. Weasley, zum Lachen brachte. Verschwitzt und dreckig marschierten sie zurück zum Fuchsbau, wo Bill allen ein Glas Feuerwhiskey einschenkte, dass sie auf Fred leerten.

Als die Sonne unterging, verabschiedeten sich die Trauergäste nach und nach, bis nur noch die Weasleys, Harry und Hermine übrig blieben. Percy und Penelope waren bereits weg, weil er am Morgen früh im Büro sein musste, wie er wichtigtuerisch erklärte, und Bill und Fleur brachen jetzt ebenfalls auf.

„Ich muss morgen auch wieder arbeiten", sagte er zu seinem Vater und neigte den Kopf hinüber zu Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermine. „Und helfen, das Chaos zu reparieren, dass diese drei in der Bank angerichtet haben."

Der Rest ging ebenfalls zu Bett, aber bevor Ginny ging, küsste sie Harry auf die Wange. Nur er, Ron und Hermine blieben noch im Garten sitzen. Ron öffnete den Mund, sicherlich um Harry nach Ginny zu fragen, aber er kam ihm zuvor.

„Hast du deine Eltern gefunden, Hermine?"

Sie nickte. „Ja, es war nicht allzu schwer, sie ausfindig zu machen. Wir sind gestern zurück nach Hause gezogen."

\- „Und, wie haben sie reagiert?"

Hermine zupfte an einer Strähne ihres buschigen Haars. „Na ja, besonders begeistert davon, dass ich sie außer Landes gebracht habe, waren sie nicht, aber sie haben begriffen, dass ich es getan hab, um sie zu schützen."

\- „Das wird schon wieder", sagte Ron zuversichtlich.

„Was tun wir jetzt, Harry?", fragte Hermine.

Harry lachte. „Wieso fragst du mich das?"

Sie schnaubte. „Weil du mehr weißt als wir. Rons Dad hat uns gesagt, dass du heute im Ministerium warst."

Er nickte, zog die Papiere aus der Innentasche seines Festumhangs und richtete seinen Zauberstab darauf. _„Engorgio."_

Hermine machte sich sofort daran, zu lesen, aber Ron wedelte nur damit.

„Was ist das?"

\- „Kingsley möchte, dass wir Auroren werden", sagte Harry. „Um die restlichen Todesser hinter Schloss und Riegel zu bringen. Zumindest bis das Schuljahr wieder anfängt, falls wir zurück wollen."

\- „Ich weiß nicht", meinte Ron, „haben wir das Thema Schule nicht hinter uns gelassen?"

Er blätterte durch den Vertrag.

„ _Fünfzig Galleonen pro Woche?"_

Sein Mund klappte auf bei der Vorstellung von so viel Geld.

„Mach den Mund zu, bevor eine Mücke reinfliegt", sagte Hermine abwesend.

Harry musterte sie. „Du willst nicht", stellte er fest.

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick genauso kritisch. „Und du hast bereits zugesagt, oder?"

Er nickte.

„Ohne vorher mit uns darüber zu reden?", fragte sie verblüfft.

„Diese Entscheidung muss jeder für sich treffen", entgegnete Harry leise. „Ich für meinen Teil weiß, dass es nicht vorbei ist, bevor alle Todesser in Askaban sitzen."

\- „Das weiß ich auch", sagte Hermine scharf, „aber das Ministerium hat genug Auroren, um das hinzubekommen. Wir sind keine Auroren, Harry- wir haben keine Ahnung, wie man schwarze Magier fängt, wir sind nur gut darin, zu überleben."

Harry schnitt eine Grimasse. „So was ähnliches habe ich Kingsley auch gesagt."

\- „Warum hast du dann zugesagt, wenn du es genauso siehst?"

\- „Weil er glaubt, dass wir helfen können. Und wenn Kingsley das glaubt, dann vertraue ich seinem Urteil."

\- „Du wirst wirklich nicht mitmachen?", fragte Ron ungläubig.

„Nein, Ron will ich nicht. Ich finde, wir haben mehr als genug getan. Wir haben sieben Jahre lang unser Leben riskiert und wären ein halbes Dutzend mal fast gestorben, und ich finde einfach, dass es genug ist. Ich will mein Leben leben, ohne mir die ganze Zeit über die Schulter gucken zu müssen. Denk an Mad-Eye. So will ich nicht enden."

\- „Ich auch nicht", sagte Harry. „Aber solange da draußen Todesser sind, muss ich über meine Schulter gucken, denn sie sind sicherlich nicht plötzlich Fans von mir geworden, weil ich Voldemort erledigt habe."

\- „Und was ist, wenn es keine Todesser mehr gibt? Denkst du, damit ist es vorbei? Glaubst du, dass es danach keine Verbrechen mehr gibt?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Danach...mal sehen. Aber bis Ende August werde ich auf jeden Fall mein Bestes geben, um sie hinter Gitter zu bringen."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, sodass ihr buschiges Haar hin und her flog.

„Das verstehe ich, Harry. Wirklich. Aber das musst du ohne mich machen. Ich muss jetzt für meine Eltern da sein, und ich werde auf jeden Fall zurück nach Hogwarts gehen. Ich will meine UTZe machen. Und ich glaube, dass wir unsere Ausbildung beenden sollten, bevor wir ins Berufsleben gehen."

\- „Ich mache mit", sagte Ron nur, „wann fangen wir an?"

Hermine seufzte laut. „Ja, das dachte ich mir. Ihr werdet beide draufgehen und ich werde alt und allein sterben."

\- „Du findest sicher jemand besseres als Ron", sagte Harry mit einem leichten Grinsen. „Was mich angeht, mir passiert nichts. Schon vergessen? Trelawney hat doch in der fünften Klasse prophezeit, dass ich uralt und Zaubereiminister werde und zig Kinder haben werde."

\- „Nur, weil du dieses Interview gegeben hast", sagte Hermine, aber sie lachte.

„Und du willst wirklich nicht zurück nach Hogwarts?"

Harry zuckte wieder mit den Schultern und kratzte sich an seiner Narbe.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Hogwarts ist für mich... _befleckt._ Von der Schlacht. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich je wieder durch diesen Korridor im siebten Stock gehen kann, ohne dass ich daran denke, wie Fred gestorben ist. Oder dass ich in der Großen Halle frühstücken kann, wo Lupin und Tonks gelegen haben."

\- „Du meinst die Große Halle, in der du Voldemort erledigt hast?", fragte Ron.

Harry seufzte. „Was ist mit dir? Willst du zurück?"

Ron kratzte sich an seiner langen Nase. „Muss ich mir noch überlegen. Es ist eigentlich ganz cool, so als volljähriger Zauberer. Und wir könnten Auroren werden, einfach so. Aber wenn Hermine hingeht, muss ich wohl mit."

Hermine gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Das, Ronald Weasley, war das zweitromantischste, was du je gesagt hast."


	6. Chapter 6 Ein Hauch Normalität

**Ein Hauch Normalität**

Am nächsten Morgen kam Harry in aller Frühe zum Fuchsbau, um mit Ron zur Arbeit zu gehen. Doch als er am Gartentor stand, zögerte er unwillkürlich. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley waren sicher auch schon auf den Beinen, und er wusste einfach nicht, wie er ihnen so kurz nach Freds Tod begegnen sollte. Die Beerdigung war etwas anderes, es wäre undenkbar gewesen, nicht zu kommen und außerdem war ein Haufen Leute da gewesen. Jetzt wäre er allein mit Ron und seinen Eltern und er glaubte plötzlich, dass er das nicht schaffte. Aber Mrs. Weasley winkte ihm genau in diesem Moment aus der Küche zu, also musste er wohl oder übel bleiben. Harry straffte seine Schultern unter der graublauen Aurorenrobe, die er gestern Abend bei seiner Rückkehr zum Grimmauldplatz vorgefunden hatte, drückte seine neue Aktentasche gegen die Brust und ging in die Küche. Mrs. Weasley umarmte ihn kurz und ging dann zurück zum Herd, an dem sie gerade Bratkartoffeln und Rührei mit Speck machte. Ron und Mr. Weasley saßen am Tisch, Mr. Weasley las die Morgenausgabe des _Tagespropheten_ , während Ron nervös an seinen neuen Roben zupfte.

„Hey, Mann", sagte er schwach.

„Setz dich, Harry", sagte Mrs. Weasley, „hast du schon gefrühstückt?"

\- „Ich habe keinen großen Hunger", sagte Harry, aber sie schüttelte resolut den Kopf.

„Nichts da, ihr habt einen langen Tag vor euch. Ich weiß noch, wie fertig Arthur nach seinem ersten Tag im Ministerium war."

Sie schaufelte Rührei, Bratkartoffeln und Speck auf drei Teller und schickte sie mit einem Schnipsen ihres Zauberstabs auf den Tisch.

„Danke, Mrs. Weasley", sagte Harry.

„Sieht gut aus, Mum", sagte Ron, der kräftig zulangte. Offensichtlich konnte selbst die Angst vor seinem ersten Arbeitstag nicht gegen seinen immerwährenden Appetit ankommen. Mr. Weasley klappte den _Propheten_ mit einem Seufzer zu und versuchte, ihn unauffällig zur Seite zu legen, aber Harry konnte sein eigenes Gesicht nicht entgehen, das groß und verwegen auf der Titelseite prangte.

„Was schreiben sie?", fragte er betont lässig, während er versuchte, mit Ron mitzuhalten.

„Das übliche Kimmkorn-Trara. Die Verurteilung in einem Absatz, und im Rest, nun ja...es geht eher um dich und die Tatsache, dass du den Cruciatus benutzt hast, als um die Carrows."

Harry linste aus den Augenwinkeln zu Mrs. Weasley, aber sie schien es ihm nicht übel zu nehmen. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass sie ja selbst ebenfalls einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch benutzt hatte.

„Der _Prophet_ schadet sich nur selbst", meinte Mrs. Weasley verächtlich.

„Harry anzugehen, nach allem, was er getan hat, das wird den Leuten nicht gefallen."

\- „Ja, Mann", warf Ron ein, „momentan glauben doch alle, dass dir die Sonne aus dem - ähm, du bist gerade ziemlich angesagt, wollte ich sagen."

Mr. Weasley stand mit einem Gähnen auf. „Wie auch immer, ich muss jetzt los. Sicher, dass ihr nicht schon mitkommen wollt, Jungs?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Ja, Dad. Wir müssen erst in einer halben Stunde da sein. Und, ähm..."

\- „Du willst nicht mit deinem alten Herrn bei der Arbeit auftauchen, schon klar. Viel Erfolg heute, Jungs."

Mr. Weasley küsste seine Frau auf die Wange und ging hinaus.

Für eine Weile schwiegen sie, während Harry Rita Kimmkorns Artikel überflog.

„Was schreibt sie?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Ach, dein Dad hatte schon Recht. Das Übliche. _Nicht alle sind gleich vor dem Gesetz, offenbar stellt das Ministerium Potter einen Freifahrtschein aus...Todesser-Methoden...Schande für das Ministerium..._ Ich bin gespannt was sie bringt, wenn sie erstmal erfährt, dass wir jetzt sogar im Ministerium arbeiten."

Ron lehnte sich vor, sodass seine Mutter sie nicht verstehen konnte.

„Denkst du nicht, Hermine sollte einfach über sie auspacken?"

Harry schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Keine Chance, Mann. Sie hat sich im letzten Jahr als Animagus registrieren lassen, also haben wir nichts mehr gegen sie in der Hand."

\- „Das heißt, sie geht jetzt auf einen Rachefeldzug gegen dich?"

\- „Und gegen Hermine sicherlich auch", sagte Harry.

Ron ballte die Faust. „Das soll sie ja nicht wagen, diese alte..."

\- „ _Ron!"_ , zischte Mrs. Weasley, die ihm gerade seinen leeren Teller abnahm.

„'Tschuldigung, Mum."

Harry sah zur Uhr der Weasleys und bekam einen Stich im Magen: Freds Zeiger fehlte. Er räusperte sich und sah auf seine eigene Uhr: es wäre bald Zeit, zu gehen.

„Was hast du eben damit gemeint, dass Dad nach seinem ersten Tag im Ministerium völlig fertig war, Mum?", fragte Ron plötzlich.

Mrs. Weasley lächelte etwas nostalgisch. „Nun ja, bis dahin war Perkins der Einzige in seiner Abteilung. Arthur war sein erster Auszubildender, und damit war der Gute offensichtlich ziemlich überfordert. Allein schon einen zweiten Schreibtisch in dieses Büro zu quetschen war ein Kunststück. Außerdem bekamen sie direkt an dem Tag einen schwierigen Fall in einem Kindergarten in Elephant and Castle."

\- „Was war da los?"

\- „Singende Spielzeugeimer."

\- „Klingt eigentlich ganz niedlich", meinte Ron.

„Nicht bei den Liedern, die die Eimer gesungen haben", sagte Mrs. Weasley etwas finster.

Harry leerte seinen Tee. „Komm, Ron, wir sollten los."

\- „Okay."

Sie standen auf und Mrs. Weasley zupfte an Rons Roben.

„Der erste Weasley, der Auror wird", sagte sie stolz, sodass Ron radieschenrot anlief. „Also dann. Ich wünsche euch einen schönen ersten Arbeitstag."

\- „Danke, Mum."

\- „Danke, Mrs. Weasley."

Sie verließen die Küche und stiegen über den Gartenzaun.

„Wann willst du eigentlich mal damit aufhören, sie Mrs. Weasley zu nennen?", fragte Ron. „Ihr kennt euch seit sieben Jahren."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte irgendwie nie darüber nachgedacht.

„Macht der Gewohnheit, schätze ich. Bereit?"

Ron packte seinen Arm und Harry dachte fest an den Eingang zum Ministerium, drehte sich auf der Stelle und zog ihn mit sich ins Nichts.

* * *

Sie betraten das Ministerium durch den Mitarbeitereingang und durchquerten das Atrium mit langen Schritten. Wie bei seinem letzten Besuch wurde Harry auch heute wieder von vielen Augenpaaren verfolgt, obwohl er gehofft hatte, dass die Aurorenrobe ihn in der Menge untertauchen lassen würde. Stattdessen schien sie nur noch mehr Blicke anzuziehen.

„Gut, dass sie diese blöde Statue entfernt haben", meinte Ron und kratzte sich nervös an der Nase.

Die beiden fuhren hinauf zur Aurorenzentrale, wo schon emsige Betriebsamkeit herrschte.

„Proudfoot?", fragte Harry die Hexe in der ersten Zelle, die nicht mal von ihren Papieren aufsah, sondern einfach nach rechts deutete. Ron richtete nervös seine Krawatte. Sie fanden den Leiter der Aurorenzentrale in der größten Zelle in der Mitte des Raumes, die gläserne Wände hatte. Proudfoot, ein kleiner, rotgesichtiger dicker Mann, saß an seinem Schreibtisch und brüllte einen Brief an, aber draußen war kein Wort zu hören; er musste den Raum schallsicher gehext haben.

„Potter und Weasley?", fragte seine Assistentin, eine gelangweilt aussehende ältere Hexe. „Warten Sie bitte kurz, er muss diesen Heuler noch fertig machen. Irgendein Trottel hat es wieder einmal versäumt, seinen Bericht rechtzeitig abzugeben. Lassen Sie sich das eine Lehre sein."

Proudfoot beendete seine Schimpftirade, versiegelte den Brief mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs und riss dann seine Tür auf.

„Schicken Sie das an Upton, Ursula. Potter, Weasley, hier rein, vorwärts."

Sie betraten Proudfoots Zelle, deren Tür er hinter ihnen kräftig zuschlug, bevor er sich auf seinen bequem aussehenden Schreibtischstuhl setzte. Ihnen bot er keinen Platz an.

„Also dann. Zuerst mal das Wichtigste: die Aurorenzentrale ist der Stolz und das Herz des Ministeriums. Das bedeutet, dass an ihre Mitglieder, und seien sie auch nur Praktikanten, besondere Ansprüche gestellt werden."

Er hob einen seiner dicken Wurstfinger.

„Punkt eins: PÜNKTLICHKEIT. Seien Sie pünktlich bei der Arbeit, ansonsten sind Sie nicht lange hier."

Ein zweiter Wurstfinger gesellte sich zum ersten dazu.

„Zweitens: BERICHTE. Alles, was Sie tun, schreiben Sie auf. Selbst, wenn es für Sie im ersten Moment irrelevant erscheint, könnte doch ein erfahrenerer Auror in ihren Notizen ein Detail entdecken, das ihnen entgangen ist und das zur Lösung eines Falles beiträgt. Auch hier gilt: Pünktlichkeit! Bevor Sie ihren Bericht für den Tag nicht eingereicht haben, brauchen Sie gar nicht an ihren Feierabend zu denken!"

Ein dritter Wurstfinger schnellte hoch.

„Drittens: KEINE ALLEINGÄNGE! Kein Auror begibt sich ohne seinen Partner in den Außendienst, und schon gar kein Praktikant!"

Proudfoot schlug seine massige Faust einmal auf den Tisch.

„Und letztens: NIEMALS MIT DER PRESSE REDEN! Diese Geier erfahren nur, was ich ihnen sage, und nichts anderes!"

Er warf einen Seitenblick auf die Morgenausgabe des _Tagespropheten._

„Das muss ich Ihnen wohl nicht genauer einbläuen, Potter. Herzlichen Willkommen im Ministerium."

Proudfoot stand auf und riss seine Tür auf.

„WILLIAMSON!"

Williamson, der Auror mit Pferdeschwanz, den Harry vor zwei Tagen vor Mr. Weasleys Büro getroffen hatte, kam aus seiner Zelle am Ende des Ganges herüber.

„Kümmern Sie sich um die beiden, weisen Sie sie ein. Und passen Sie um Merlins Willen auf, dass sie niemandem im Weg stehen!"

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen. Er hatte nicht vor, irgendwem _im Weg zu stehen_.

„Ja, Sir. Folgen Sie mir", sagte Williamson zu Harry und Ron und sie trotteten ihm hinterher zu seiner Zelle, in der ein Auror mit kurzen blonden Haaren seiner Feder einen Bericht diktierte und dabei mit seinem Zauberstab einen Papierflieger umhersegeln ließ.

„Das ist Savage, mein Partner. Savage, das sind Potter und Weasley."

\- „Angenehm", sagte Savage und schüttelte ihnen die Hand, der Papierflieger ging zu Boden. Harry sah sich in der Zelle um: die Bilder waren bedeckt von Bildern der gesuchten Todesser, von Häusern und Karten.

„Also dann", sagte Williamson und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. „Ihr seid uns beiden zugeteilt worden und sollt uns bei unserer Suche nach Avery unterstützen."

Er tippte auf das entsprechende Fahndungsplakat.

„Ich nehme an, Mr. Proudfoot hat euch schon die wichtigsten Grundregeln erläutert?"

\- „Pünktlichkeit, keine Alleingänge, Berichte und, ähm...", schloss Ron etwas lahm.

„Den ganzen Quatsch könnt ihr vergessen", sagte Williamson grinsend. „Die wichtigste Regel hier lautet: über Vorgesetzte lästert man nur im Außendienst. Besonders über unseren neuen Herrn und Meister."

\- „Was ist aus Gawain Robards geworden?", fragte Harry nach dem vorherigen Leiter der Aurorenzentrale.

„Tot", sagte Savage düster. „Gefallen, als er Scrimgeour verteidigen wollte, und das ist eine verfluchte Schande."

Er führte sie zur Zelle daneben, die nur halb so groß war und in der nur ein Schreibtisch, aber zwei Stühle standen. Auf dem Schreibtisch stand ein gewaltiger Stapel aus blauen Akten.

„Gemütlich", sagte Ron matt.

Savage zuckte mit den Schultern. „Proudfoots Entscheidung, nicht unsere. Wenigstens habt ihr euer eigenes Büro bekommen."

\- „Was genau sollen wir hier eigentlich machen?", fragte Harry resigniert.

„Für den Anfang guckt ihr einfach uns beiden über die Schulter. Wenn ihr einen Vorschlag machen wollt, zögert nicht, was zu sagen. Ihr habt schon mehr geleistet als andere Auroren in vierzig Dienstjahren."

Ron lief schon wieder rot an.

„Proudfoot scheint das anders zu sehen", sagte Harry.

„Proudfoot ist Proudfoot. Moody hat immer gut über dich gesprochen, Potter."

\- „Kannten Sie ihn gut?"

\- „Er war mein Ausbilder", sagte Savage grimmig. „Er war letzten Sommer sogar auf meiner Hochzeit- eine Woche später war er tot."

Er deutete auf die Akten.

„Tja, so leid es mir tut, Jungs: das müsst ihr alles lesen. Das ist alles, was wir zu Avery haben. Lest es, lernt es auswendig, falls ihr mehr wisst, als das Ministerium: ergänzt es. Das ist alles, was ihr heute zu tun habt. Noch Fragen?"

\- „Ja", sagte Ron und kratzte sich an der Nase. „Wann gibt's Mittagessen?"

Savage lachte. „Ihr habt eine halbe Stunde Pause. Die könnt ihr machen, wann ihr wollt. Wenn was ist, wir sind nebenan."

Ron blickte trübsinnig auf den Aktenstapel. „Das sieht eher nach Arbeit für Hermine aus."

Er hatte Recht: sich durch die Akten zu kämpfen, stellte sich als ebenso langwierige wie langweilige Aufgabe heraus. Das Wesentliche über Avery fand sich alles auf der ersten Seite: etwas über 60 („uralt", sagte Ron), aus Essex („wer da lebt, muss ja irre werden"), keine Kinder („besser so"), nie verheiratet („kein Wunder, bei der Nase!"). Der Rest waren alle möglichen Details über seine Verwandtschaft, über Orte, an denen er sich in den letzten Jahren aufgehalten hatte, über Verbrechen, wegen denen er gesucht wurde.

„Was wissen wir eigentlich über den Kerl?", fragte Ron schließlich mit rauer Stimme. „Verdammt, ich kann schon nicht mehr richtig sprechen von der ganzen Leserei."

\- „Er war auf dem Friedhof, als Voldemort zurück kam", sagte Harry abwesend, während er sich die Akte zu Averys seit vierzig Jahren verstorbener Tante Gertrude durchlas, die eine florierende Gärtnerei in Hicksville, Sussex, betrieben hatte. „Und bevor Rookwood aus Askaban herauskam, war er für die Suche nach der Prophezeiung verantwortlich. Er hat es aber verbockt, und Voldemort hat ihn bestraft."

\- „Wie?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das habe ich nicht gesehen. Er scheint es aber überlebt zu haben, denn laut seiner Akte hat er letztes Jahr hier in der Mysteriumsabteilung gearbeitet. Was genau er gemacht hat, steht hier natürlich nicht, weil alles, was da unten getrieben wird, streng geheim ist."

\- „Ja, die Unsäglichen haben unsäglich viele Freiheiten", sagte Williamson, der plötzlich neben ihnen stand. „Savage und ich wollen was essen gehen, wollt ihr mit?"

\- „Natürlich", sagte Ron über das laute Grummeln seines Magens hinweg. „Wo ist denn die Kantine?"

Williamson schnaubte. „Im dritten Stock, aber da kannst du dich auch direkt vergiften. Nichts da, wir essen draußen."

Sie markierten die Stelle, an der sie gerade waren und folgten den beiden älteren Auroren zu den Aufzügen.

„Was heißt das, wir essen draußen?", fragte Harry. „In der Muggelwelt?"

\- „Ja und nein", sagte Williamson. „Das Restaurant ist in der Muggelwelt, aber die Besitzer gehören zu uns. Wir gehen jeden Dienstag hin."

Sie durchquerten das Atrium und gingen zu den Kaminen am anderen Ende.

Savage nahm eine Prise Flohpulver und warf sie in die Flammen.

„Zum _Roten Elefanten_!", rief er, machte einen Schritt ins grüne Feuer und verschwand. Die anderen drei taten es ihm nach und als Harry aus den Flammen geschleudert wurde und es tatsächlich schaffte, auf seinen Füßen zu landen, fand er sich in einem düsteren, fensterlosen Kellerraum wieder.

„Gemütlich", sagte Ron trocken.

Williamson zuckte mit den Schultern. „Der Eingang macht nicht viel her, aber das Essen ist spitze."

Er führte sie aus dem Raum auf einen dunklen Flur und dann eine knarzende Holztreppe hinauf, klopfte einmal mit seinem Zauberstab dagegen und die Tür schwang auf. Ein kleiner Junge stand direkt daneben und grinste sie an.

„Willkommen im _Roten Elefanten,_ die Herren Auroren. Und Sie haben Gäste dabei..."

Ihm klappte der Mund auf, als er Harry erkannte.

„Danke, Dev", sagte Savage knapp, „ist unser Tisch bereit?"

\- „Natürlich", fing der Junge sich, „folgen Sie mir."

Er führte sie den Gang entlang zu einer weiteren roten Tür, hinter der das Restaurant lag. Es war langgezogen, sämtliche Tische standen an den Fenstern und es roch stark nach Curry.

„Indisch", stellte Ron überflüssigerweise fest.

„Hast du schon mal indisch gegessen?", fragte Harry etwas nervös.

Ron nickte grimmig. „Einmal. Pass auf, es ist höllisch scharf."

\- „Noch nie indisch gegessen, Potter?", fragte Savage, während sie sich setzten. „Ich dachte, Muggel machen das häufiger."

\- „Nicht die, bei denen ich aufgewachsen bin", sagte Harry grimmig. Onkel Vernons Ansicht nach hatten weder die Inder, noch ihre Gewürze und ihr Essen hier etwas zu suchen, und diese Ansicht hatte Dursley übernommen. Wenn er und seine Gang Harry nicht zu fassen bekamen, hatten sie sich immer auf die indischen Kinder gestürzt.

„Ich bin auch muggelgeboren", sagte Williamson, „aber meine Eltern haben indische Nachbarn, also bin ich praktisch damit aufgewachsen."

\- „Was haben Sie im letzten Jahr gemacht?"

\- „Jetzt hört mal auf, uns zu Siezen, Jungs. Wir sind Kollegen und keine zehn Jahre älter als ihr."

\- „Okay", sagte Harry etwas verlegen.

„Ich hab mich mit meinen Eltern auf die Orkneys verdrückt", bekannte Williamson, „und da drauf gewartet, dass der Sturm vorüberzieht."

\- „Ich hatte Glück", sagte Savage und nippte an seinem Tee. „Ich war gerade auf diplomatischer Mission in den Staaten, als sie das Minsterium eingesackt haben. Meine Frau ist mir hinterher und ich habe denen da hinten ein wenig unter die Arme gegriffen."

Während sie auf das Essen warteten, berichteten die beiden von ihrem letzten Jahr. Harry und Ron erzählten selbst einige ihrer Erlebnisse, achteten aber darauf, nichts wichtiges preiszugeben und die beiden anderen fragten auch nicht weiter nach. Im Laufe der Unterhaltung sah Harry sich im Raum um und entdeckte viele Gäste, die im Ministerium arbeiteten, darunter auch Mrs. Singh, die ihn freundlich grüßte.

„Sind hier überhaupt Muggel?", fragte er.

Savage schüttelte den Kopf. „Die sind alle unten im Erdgeschoss, strikt von uns getrennt. Lasst die Zauberstäbe trotzdem stecken, denn es könnte jemand durchs Fenster hineingucken."

Eine Kellnerin brachte das Essen und eine Weile sagte niemand mehr etwas. Harry merkte, wie ihm der Schweiß ausbrach, denn Ron hatte nicht übertrieben: das Essen war _wirklich_ scharf, aber es schmeckte sehr gut.

„Was steht heute noch an?", fragte Ron, der natürlich als Erster fertig war.

„Heute Nachmittag sind Yaxleys und Macnairs Prozesse. Wir werden die beiden vorher noch zu Avery befragen, vielleicht können wir was aus ihnen rauskitzeln. Vor allem aus Yaxley."

Harry nickte nachdenklich. „Ja, Macnair war eher ein Mann fürs Grobe, keiner für die erste Reihe. Yaxley ist ein ganz anderes Kaliber."

Er räusperte sich und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck Wasser.

„Ich muss bei den Prozessen auch noch aussagen, obwohl ich zu den beiden nicht viel sagen kann."

\- „Wissen wir. In der Zeit kannst du deinen Appariertest machen, Weasley."

Ron kratzte sich nervös an der Nase. „Ähm, ja."

\- „Wird schon schiefgehen", sagte Harry und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

Williamson seufzte auf und schob seinen Teller weg. „Also dann."

Sie bezahlten bei dem Jungen am Empfang und gingen zurück an die Arbeit, bis Savage in ihre Zelle kam.

„Irgendwas Neues?"

\- „Ich hab alles, was ich über Avery weiß, hier aufgeschrieben", sagte Harry und rieb sich die Augen. „Und mit den Akten sind wir soweit durch."

\- „Gut, dann machen wir jetzt einen kleinen Ausflug."

Die Befragung von Yaxley fand in dem kleinen Nebenraum neben Gerichtsraum zehn statt, in dem die Angeklagten auf ihre Prozesse warten mussten. Savage und Ron nahmen Macnair mit nach nebenan, während Harry bei Williamson blieb.

„Ich stelle die Fragen", sagte Williamson leise, bevor sie anfingen. „Wenn ich fertig bin, darfst du ran."

Harry nickte und die beiden setzten sich gegenüber von Yaxley an den Tisch. Hinter dem blonden Todesser standen zwei weitere Auroren Wache.

„Potter", spuckte Yaxley aus. „So leicht wird man heutzutage also Auror."

\- „Er wird dem Büro sicher nicht so viel Schande machen wie Sie, Yaxley", sagte Williamson kühl.

Yaxley rasselte mit seinen Ketten. „Also dann. Was wollt ihr von mir?"

\- „Informationen zu den gesuchten Todessern", sagte Williamson und legte die vier Bilder auf den Tisch. Avery, Jugson, Selwyn und Nott starrten Yaxley grimmig an, der leise lachte.

„Ich soll sie verpfeifen? Was hätte ich davon? Das wird mir Askaban wohl kaum ersparen."

\- „Nein, wird es nicht", sagte Williamson. „Sie werden den Rest Ihrer Tage in Askaban verbringen. Aber wir können für Hafterleichterungen sorgen."

\- „Was genau soll das heißen?"

\- „Nun, beispielsweise würden wir zulassen, dass Ihre Frau und Ihre Kinder Sie einmal monatlich besuchen dürfen."

Yaxley starrte auf seine Ketten und schüttelte dann entschieden den Kopf.

„Das können Sie vergessen, Williamson. Sie sollen mich so nicht sehen. Sie werden den Namen Yaxley weitertragen, aber sie werden mich nie wieder sehen. Ich weiß ohnehin nichts."

Er warf einen Blick auf die Bilder. „Avery, Jugson, Nott...die werden euch ohnehin keine Probleme bereiten. Alles, was die wollen, ist möglichst weit wegzulaufen."

\- „Was ist mit Selwyn?", fragte Williamson und pochte auf das entsprechende Bild des bleichen jungen Mannes mit der Adlernase.

Yaxley zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was soll er schon ausrichten? Er ist allein, und der Dunkle Lord ist fort."

Er starrte Harry an. „Wie du ihn schlagen konntest, werde ich nie begreifen, Potter. Du bist ein Kind, höchstens mittelmäßig begabt, und doch sitzt du hier, während der größte Zauberer unserer Zeit nicht mehr ist."

Harry sparte sich die Antwort und Williamson zog ein Fläschchen mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit darin hervor, die Harry auf den ersten Blick erkannte.

„Da Sie nicht reden wollen, bringen wir Sie eben zum Reden, Yaxley."

Der Todesser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Denken Sie, das hätte ich nicht erwartet? Ich habe unzählige Verhöre durchgeführt, Williamson. Ich weiß nichts, aber verschwenden Sie ruhig Ihre Zeit."

Die anderen beiden Auroren hielten Yaxley fest, während Williamson ihm drei Tropfen Veritaserum in den Mund tröpfelte. Er wehrte sich nicht.

„Wie ist Ihr Name?", fragte Williamson ruhig.

„Charles Ironius Yaxley", sagte Yaxley mit leerem Gesicht.

„Was wissen Sie über mögliche Verstecke von James Avery?"

\- „Averys Elternhaus im East End steht noch", sagte Yaxley, „und er war früher oft bei den Malfoys."

\- „Ist das alles?", fragte Williamson mit zerfurchter Stirn.

„Ja", sagte Yaxley.

Williamson stellte ihm dieselbe Frage noch zu den anderen Todessern, aber auch das brachte nichts.

„Fällt dir noch was ein, Potter?"

Harry lehnte sich vor. „Warum glauben Sie nicht, dass Selwyn wie die anderen fortläuft?"

\- „Weil er ein Selwyn ist", sagte Yaxley ruhig. „Die Selwyns stammen von Slytherin selbst ab. Selwyn ist der Erbe des Dunklen Lords. Der Einzige von uns, der Parsel sprechen konnte. Der Dunkle Lord verließ sich auf ihn, wie auf nur wenige andere."

\- „Also könnte Selwyn versuchen, in Voldemorts Fußstapfen zu treten?", fragte Harry gebannt.

„Das könnte er", sagte Yaxley.

„Das gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht", sagte Williamson, als sie Yaxley verlassen hatten.

„Und mir erst", sagte Harry.

„Hast du Selwyn schon mal getroffen?"

Harry nickte und fühlte einen Schauder über seinen Rücken wandern, als er Voldemorts wütenden Schrei in seinem Kopf hörte: _Deinen Zauberstab, Selwyn, gib mir deinen Zauberstab!_

„Er war bei Voldemort, als ich den Ligusterweg verlassen habe. In der Nacht, als Moody starb."

\- „Irgendwas Neues?", fragte Savage, der mit Ron zu ihnen kam.

„Yaxley denkt, dass Selwyn sich als Voldemorts Erben sehen könnte. Aber nichts, was uns weiterhelfen könnte. Bei euch?"

\- „Auch nichts", sagte Savage.

Während die beiden über die Verhöre sprachen, lehnte sich Ron zu Harry hinüber. „Was soll das heißen, Selwyn will in Du-weißt-schon-wessen Fußstapfen treten?"

\- „Er stammt von Slytherin ab."

\- „Ich dachte, Vorlost Gaunt hätte gesagt, er und seine Brut wären die letzten Nachfahren von Slytherin?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das hat er vielleicht nur geglaubt. Auf jeden Fall kann Selwyn mit Schlangen sprechen, und das könnte durchaus bedeuten, dass er mit Voldemort verwandt ist."

Ron kratzte sich an der Nase.

„Und wie wollen wir rausfinden, ob das stimmt?"

\- „Kreachers Buch", sagte Harry wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Ähm, Kreacher hat ein Buch geschrieben?"

\- „Ha-ha. Nein, das Buch, das er in seinem Zimmer aufbewahrt. _Noblesse der Natur_ , du weißt schon. Das mit den ganzen Stammbäumen. Vielleicht steht er sogar auf dem Wandteppich am Grimmauldplatz."

\- „Worüber sprecht ihr?", fragte Savage und Harry unterdrückte den Reflex, „Nichts" zu sagen.

„Darüber, ob Selwyn mit Voldemort verwandt ist, oder nicht."

Die beiden Auroren zuckten bei Voldemorts Namen leicht zusammen.

„Das spielt keine Rolle", sagte Savage schließlich. „Finden müssen wir ihn so oder so."

\- „Fürs Erste war der Tag ein Reinfall", sagte Williamson missmutig. „Averys Elternhaus haben wir schon durchsucht, da gibt's rein gar nichts." Er blickte auf seine Uhr. „Die Prozesse fangen gleich an, Potter. Für heute seid ihr beide entlassen. Weasley, viel Glück bei deinem Test. Wir sehen uns morgen in alter Frische- pünktlich, denkt dran."

\- „Was ist mit unseren Berichten?"

Savage winkte ab. „Das erledigen wir, macht euch darum keine Sorgen. Schließlich haben wir vergessen euch zu zeigen, wie das geht. Bis morgen."

Harry und Ron blickten ihnen hinterher.

„Sie sind schwer in Ordnung, oder?", fragte Ron.

Harry nickte. „Ja, es hätte wesentlich schlimmer kommen können."

Ron sah sich kurz um, ob jemand zuhörte, aber der Korridor war noch ausgestorben. „Es spielt eine Rolle, ob er mit Du-weißt-schon-wem verwandt ist, oder?"

\- „Wenn er auch nur ein bisschen mehr von ihm hat, als dass er Parsel kann, dann auf jeden Fall", sagte Harry grimmig. „Und sei es nur, weil die anderen Todesser ihm jetzt vielleicht folgen werden. Wir sollten Avery schnell kriegen, damit wir uns um Selwyn kümmern können."

\- „Denkst du, er ist hinter dir her?"

\- „Hinter _uns_ her, meinst du. Ich denke, das sind sie alle, egal, was Yaxley gesagt hat."

Der Aufzug am Ende des Gangs öffnete sich und die Richter traten heraus.

„Viel Glück bei deinem Test, Ron."

Ron nickte schwach, ging davon und tauschte ein Grinsen mit seinem Vater, als er an ihm vorbeikam. Mr. Weasley nickte Harry zu.

„Wie läuft euer erster Tag, Harry?"

 _Beunruhigend_ wäre eine passende Beschreibung gewesen, aber Harry beschränkte sich auf „Ganz okay, Mr. Weasley" und ging hinüber zu den Bänken für die Zeugen.

Yaxley war als Erster an der Reihe. Heute waren viel weniger Zuschauer anwesend, als bei den Carrows, aber dafür waren die Richterbänke voller: Slughorn, Flitwick, Sprout und McGonagall saßen in ihren pflaumenblauen Roben bei Kingsley und den anderen. Es war ein kurzer Prozess, denn Yaxley bekannte sich auf der Stelle als schuldig.

„Für's erste habt ihr gewonnen", sagte er grimmig, „aber ihr habt nicht alle von uns, also ist es noch nicht vorbei."

Als die Auroren ihn an Harry vorbeiführten, spuckte er ihm vor die Füße und Rita Kimmkorns Fotograf schoss hastig ein Foto.

„Wir sehen uns wieder, Potter."

\- „Nur, wenn ich Sie in Askaban besuche", sagte Harry betont gelassen, „um ihre Spießgesellen dort abzuliefern."

Bei Macnairs Prozess musste er nicht aussagen, aber er blieb dennoch da, diesmal unter den Zuschauern, und sah zu, wie Hagrid und Madame Maxime gegen ihn aussagten und von ihrer Reise zu den Riesen erzählten. Auch Macnair wurde wie erwartet einstimmig verurteilt. Nachdem sie ihn unter viel Zetern und Gebrüll rausgebracht hatten, strömten die Leute zum Ausgang. Harry nahm seine Tasche und sah auf seine Uhr, es war bereits nach acht. Er hoffte, dass er die Überstunden gut bezahlt bekam.

„Harry!"

\- „Hallo, Hagrid."

Hagrid klopfte ihm kurz auf die Schulter, dass seine Knie wackelten. Madame Maxime war an seiner Seite.

„'Allo, Miester Potter", sagte sie und schüttelte seine Hand. „Isch 'offe, es geht Ihnen gut?"

\- „Ja, danke, Madame", sagte er.

„Isch 'örte, dass Madame Delacour, pardon, Wiezzlie mit Ihnen gekämpft 'at, iest das wahr?"

\- „Ja, Fleur war eine große Hilfe", sagte Harry.

„Rieschten Sie ihr bitte meine Grüße aus, ja? Sagen Sie ihr, wier sind alle zeehr stolz auf sie."

\- „Das mache ich, danke, Madame."

Damit ging sie weg, dicht gefolgt von Hagrid, der nur noch schnell winkte.

„Wir seh'n uns, Harry!"

* * *

Er apparierte zurück zum Grimmauldplatz, verriegelte die Tür hinter sich und schlurfte müde herunter in die Küche.

„Willkommen zu Hause, Meister Harry!", krächzte Kreacher. „Was will der Meister essen?"

\- „Irgendwas Warmes, das nicht zu scharf ist", sagte Harry schwach und warf die Tasche auf den Tisch. Er ließ sich müde auf einen Stuhl fallen und lehnte sich zurück.

„Kreacher?"

\- „Ja, Meister Harry?"

\- „Hast du dieses Buch noch irgendwo her? _Noblesse der Natur_?"

\- „Einen Moment, Meister!"

Kreacher machte ein Feuer im Kamin und wuselte dann hinüber zu seinem kleinen Zimmer.

„Hier ist es, Meister."

Er wuchtete den dicken Band auf den Tisch.

„Danke, Kreacher."

Er fand die Averys auf den ersten Seiten, stellte fest, dass sie nah mit den Lestranges und Blacks verwandt waren und spürte einen Stich, als er auf Andromeda Tonks' Namen sah. Harry nahm sich vor, sie am nächsten Tag zu besuchen. Avery hatte also keine Verwandten, bei denen er sich verstecken konnte: die Malfoys waren selbst in Askaban und die Lestranges und Blacks waren allesamt tot, außer Andromeda, und von ihr hatte er sicher keine Hilfe zu erwarten. Aber vielleicht würde es sich trotzdem lohnen, sich die Häuser der Lestranges einmal genauer anzusehen.

„Essen ist fertig, Meister Harry!"

Kreacher stellte einen vollen Teller dampfende Hühnersuppe vor ihm ab.

„Danke, Kreacher. Du kannst zu Bett gehen, wenn du willst. Ich kann selbst abwaschen."

\- „Kreacher erledigt das schon, Meister."

\- „Dann setz dich wenigstens."

Der Hauself kletterte auf einen der Stühle, ohne zu protestieren, denn er hatte sich mittlerweile an die seltsamen Vorstellungen seines Herrn gewöhnt.

„Wie war der erste Arbeitstag, Meister?"

\- „Beunruhigend", sagte Harry, während er die Suppe gierig auslöffelte.

„Kreacher, steht Arius Selwyn auf dem Wandteppich im Salon?"

\- „Nein, Meister Harry, Sir", sagte der Hauself, „seit fast 200 Jahren gab es keine Heirat mehr zwischen den Blacks und den Selwyns."

Er warf Harry einen etwas schüchternen Seitenblick zu. „Warum interessiert sich der Meister für diesen Selwyn?"

Harry leerte die Suppe. „Weil er ein Todesser ist und ich ihn fangen muss. Danke, Kreacher. Es war sehr lecker."

\- „Es ist noch mehr da, wenn Meister will."

Harry schüttelte müde den Kopf. „Nein, aber morgen früh gern. Ich sollte jetzt wirklich ins Bett."

\- „Gute Nacht, Meister."

\- „Dir auch, Kreacher."

Harry nahm das Buch und seine Tasche und ging nach oben. Bevor er schlafen ging, blätterte er vor bis zu den Selwyns. Es dauerte nicht lange, herauzufinden, dass es stimmte. Gregory Gaunt hatte die ältere Tochter des letzten Slytherin geheiratet, Obadiah Selwyn die jüngere. Arius Selwyn, der außerdem noch ein Cousin zweiten Grades von Dolores Umbridge war, war somit tatsächlich ein Nachfahre Slytherins. Harry blickte unwillkürlich auf die Narben auf seinem Handrücken. Slytherin und Umbridge in einem: Selwyn hatte offenbar nie eine wirkliche Chance gehabt. _Der Erbe Voldemorts und Slytherins,_ dachte Harry, als er seine Nachttischlampe löschte. _Und ich Idiot dachte, das läge hinter mir._

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen durchsuchten sie Rabastan Lestranges Haus. Bellatrix' Mann Rodolphus war bei Harrys Abreise vom Ligusterweg getötet worden, und danach hatte Voldemorts leidenschaftlichste Anhängerin bei den Malfoys gelebt. Das alte Anwesen der Lestranges war danach von seinem jüngeren Bruder Rabastan bewohnt worden, der genau wie seine Schwägerin während der Schlacht von Hogwarts getötet worden war. Es war ein altes Herrenhaus aus rotem Backstein, bei weitem nicht so prächtig wie der Landsitz der Malfoys, aber immer noch imposant anzusehen. Die Gärten waren verwildert, die Hecken und Büsche wucherten nur so vor sich hin.

„Warum ist es noch nicht durchsucht worden?", fragte Harry Williamson, als sie über den von Gras überwucherten Kiesweg zum Eingang gingen.

„Ist es", sagte der ältere Auror, „direkt nach der Schlacht, aber es könnte gut sein, dass Avery sich hier erst danach breitgemacht hat."

Sie unterhielten sich im Flüsterton und hatten außerdem Desillusionierungszauber angewandt, doch trotzdem kam sich Harry vor wie auf dem Präsentierteller, als sie offen auf das Haus zugingen. Savage schien seine Gedanken zu lesen.

„Wir haben die Morgensonne im Rücken, Potter. Man sieht uns nicht, glaub mir."

\- „Also dann", sagte Williamson, als sie endlich vor der weißen Eingangstür standen. „Wir teilen uns auf wie gestern. Und bleibt immer hinter uns. Keine Heldentaten, ja?"

\- „Was, wenn er disappariert?", fragte Harry.

\- „Das ist ein altes Zaubererhaus, Potter. Hier kann man weder rein- noch rausapparieren, sonst hätten wir das einfach gemacht. Jetzt keinen Mucks mehr."

Savage öffnete die Tür mit seinem Zauberstab und sie traten in eine große Eingangshalle, aus der eine breite Treppe in die oberen Stockwerke führte. Hinter den beiden Türen rechts und links musste es zu den Seitenflügeln gehen. _„Colloportus"_ , murmelte Savage und klopfte kurz gegen die Eingangstür.

„ _Homenum Revelio"_ , sagte Harry. Er spürte nichts außer den dreien neben sich. „Wir sind allein", sagte er halb erleichtert, halb enttäuscht.

Savage und Williamson starrten ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Wer hat dir das beigebracht?"

\- „Meine Freundin", sagte Ron mit einem Grinsen. „Was jetzt?"

\- „Kann nicht schaden, sich nochmal umzusehen", meinte Savage. „So können wir euch auch zeigen, worauf ihr achten müsst."

Er und Ron gingen nach links, Harry und Williamson nach rechts. Sie fanden sich in einem fast genau so großen Raum wieder, der wohl der Salon war. Auf einem langen Tisch standen unzählige Kerzen in ihren von Spinnenweben bedeckten Haltern.

„Hier war lange niemand mehr", sagte Harry.

„So sieht es zumindest aus", sagte Williamson. „Es könnte aber auch sein, dass jemand es nur so aussehen lässt."

Harry fühlte sich unwillkürlich an den Abend erinnert, als er Professor Slughorn kennengelernt hatte, der aus dem Haus, das er gerade bewohnt hatte, ein Schlachtfeld gemacht hatte. Sie durchsuchten die angrenzenden Räume- Küche, Vorratskammer, den Weinkeller- fanden aber nichts.

„Man würde sich wahrscheinlich sowieso oben verstecken, oder nicht?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, aber sicher ist sicher. Eine gut gefüllte Vorratskammer mit frischen Lebensmitteln kann viel aussagen. Was für diese hier nicht gilt.", sagte Williamson mit Blick auf ein paar verrottende Äpfel. „Komm, gehen wir nach oben."

Savage und Ron waren bereits oben und durchsuchten die Schlafzimmer.

„Charmant, oder?", fragte Ron.

Er stand in Bellatrix' und Roldolphus altem Zimmer. Die Wände waren silbergrün gestreift, überall fand sich Slytherins Wappen. Dazwischen hingen Bilder von lange verstorbenen Lestranges. Eines sprang Harry sofort ins Auge. Es zeigte drei Hogwarts-Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins in den thronartigen Sesseln, alle mit pechschwarzem Haar.

„Was ist, Potter?", fragte Williamson und trat zu ihm.

„Das ist Voldemort als Schüler", sagte Harry.

Williamson kniff die Augen zusammen. „Der rechts ist Lestrange. Links...das könnte Avery sein. So lange kannten sie sich?"

Harry nickte. „Sie gehörten zu den Todessern der ersten Stunde...Avery ist, glaube ich, der älteste noch lebende Todesser."

Er versuchte, das Bild abzunehmen, aber wie erwartet war es mit einem Dauerklebefluch befestigt worden. Williamson richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Bild, sagte _„Gemino"_ und steckte sich die Kopie in die Tasche.

„Man sollte die ganze Bude niederbrennen", sagte Ron verächtlich, der dabei war, die Nachttische zu durchsuchen.

„Hast du was gefunden?"

\- „Einen Haufen Zeitungsausschnitte über Voldemort, wie bei Regulus. Sonst nichts."

\- „Also ein Reinfall", stellte Williamson fest.

„Bei mir auch", knurrte Savage, der gerade ins Zimmer trat.

„Tut mir Leid", sagte Harry verlegen, „ich dachte..."

\- „Schon gut, Potter", winkte Williamson ab. „Es war naheliegend, sich das Haus mal anzusehen. Und eine bessere Spur hatten wir nunmal nicht."

\- „Lasst uns verschwinden", meinte Savage. „Es ist sowieso Zeit fürs Mittagessen. Wollt ihr wieder mit?"

\- „Gerne", sagte Ron, „wohin geht ihr denn Mittwochs immer?"

\- „In den _Tropfenden Kessel_ ", sagte Williamson. „Dahin gehen wir eigentlich jeden Tag außer Dienstag. Es gibt keinen besseren Ort, um Gerüchte aufzuschnappen- obwohl ich bezweifle, dass wir da etwas über Avery hören."

* * *

Sie apparierten auf den kleinen Innenhof hinter dem Pub, von dem man die Winkelgasse betreten konnte und gingen dann hinein, wobei Ron prompt in jemanden hineinlief.

„George!"

\- „Pass doch auf, wo du hinläufst", brummte sein Bruder und hielt sich den Kopf. „Sollten Auroren nicht schärfere Sinne haben?"

\- „Willst du nach dem Laden sehen?", fragte Ron, während Harry sich redlich bemühte, George nicht anzusehen.

„Nein, ähm, ich - wollte 'nen Tee trinken. Mit Angelina. Man sieht sich."

Er quetschte sich zwischen ihnen durch und verließ den Pub.

„Dein Bruder?", tippte Williamson, als sie sich an einen Tisch in die Ecke setzten, sodass man sie nicht so leicht entdecken konnte. Harry hatte es unbemerkt durch den Pub geschafft, indem er sich mit der einen Hand die Haare über die Narbe drückte und sich mit der anderen eifrig an der Nase kratzte.

„Ja", sagte Ron, „einer von den Zw-"

Er räusperte sich. „Einer meiner Brüder."

\- „Wir haben davon gehört", sagte Savage leise. „Wussten nur nicht, ob du drüber reden willst. Mein Beileid."

\- „Am liebsten gar nicht", sagte Ron verlegen. „Aber danke."

\- „Harry! Ron!"

\- „Hannah! Was tust du denn hier?"

Es war Hannah Abbott, Hufflepuff und DA-Mitglied aus ihrem Jahrgang.

„Wohnen und arbeiten", sagte sie und warf sich ihren langen Zopf über die Schulter. „Tom ist mein Großonkel. Alles, was ich noch an Verwandten habe", sagte sie. „Also bin ich erstmal hier untergekommen. Vielleicht übernehme ich den Laden später mal."

\- „Cool", sagte Ron mit großen Augen.

„Also gehst du nicht zurück nach Hogwarts?", fragte Harry.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Tom kann meine Hilfe gut gebrauchen und hierfür muss ich keine UTZe machen. Neville will aber gehen."

\- „Neville?"

\- „Neville _Longbottom_? Groß, etwas tollpatschig? Hat sechs Jahre mit dir in einem Zimmer geschlafen?", fragte sie mit einem Augenrollen. „Wir sind seit letztem Jahr zusammen. Hat Ginny das nicht erwähnt?"

Harry spürte Rons Seitenblick. „Dafür war noch keine Zeit", sagte er verlegen.

„Wie auch immer...was darf ich euch bringen?"

\- „Hat sich ziemlich verändert, oder?", fragte Harry Ron, nachdem Hannah zurück zur Bar gegangen war.

„Wer hat das nicht?", meinte Ron. „Sie hatte es letztes Jahr sicher nicht viel leichter als wir."

* * *

Nach dem Mittagessen trennten sich ihre Wege wieder: Ron blieb bei Williamson und Savage, während Harry sich erneut auf den Weg zu Gerichtsraum zehn machte. Heute war der Prozess an der Reihe, auf den er neben denen der Malfoys am meisten gespannt war. Als zwei Auroren Antonin Dolohow hereinführten, verkrampfte sich seine Hand unwillkürlich um den Griff seines Zauberstabs, während seine andere Hand über Fabian Prewetts Uhr strich. Dolohows Prozess war eigentlich überflüssig, denn er war wegen der Morde an Fabian und Gideon Prewett - Mrs. Weasleys Brüdern - bereits zu einer lebenslangen Strafe in Askaban verurteilt worden, aber Kingsley wollte alle Todesser noch einmal vor Gericht sehen, und so wurde Dolohow außerdem des Mordes an Remus Lupin und Padma Patil angeklagt. Mrs. Tonks war nicht zum Prozess gekommen, aber Harry sah Parvati und ihre Eltern in der ersten Reihe der Zuschauer sitzen, neben Lavender Brown, die die Hand ihrer besten Freundin hielt. Lavender trug einen dicken Schal um die Stelle zu verdecken, an der Fenrir Greyback sie gebissen hatte. Als Dolohow an seine Bank gekettet wurde, hörte Parvati schlagartig auf, zu weinen und drückte den Rücken durch. Harry war sich sicher, dass sie den Mörder ihrer Zwillingsschwester verhext hätte, wenn sie ihren Zauberstab dabeigehabt hätte, aber den hatte sie wie alle Besucher im Atrium abgeben müssen.

Diesmal waren Kingsley, Mr. Weasley und McGonagall nicht unter den Richtern, sondern saßen neben Harry in der Zeugenbank.

„Remus war ein guter Freund", hatte Kingsley zu Harry gesagt, als er sich zu ihm setzte. „Mit diesem Stück Abschaum will ich nicht reden."

Stattdessen hatte Tudgeberry den Vorsitz. Als sie Dolohow fragte, ob er sich schuldig bekennen wollte, lachte der Todesser nur. Er sprach den ganzen Prozess durch kein Wort, aber jeden Zeugen, der gegen ihn aussagte, starrte er mit seinen blutunterlaufenen schwarzen Augen an, als wollte er ihn auf der Stelle ermorden. Harry gehörte zu den letzten Zeugen. Er erzählte vom Kampf im Ministerium, als Dolohow Hermine fast getötet hätte, und von seiner Begegnung mit ihm in der Tottenham Court Road nach Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit. Zu den Morden an Lupin und Padma konnte er nichts sagen, da er zum Glück nicht dabei gewesen war. Alles, was er darüber wusste, war, dass er ihre toten Körper in der Großen Halle gesehen hatte.

„Danke, Mr. Potter", sagte Miss Tudgeberry. „Mr. Dolohow, haben Sie Fragen an den Zeugen?"

Dolohow leckte sich über die rissigen Lippen. „Hast du Angst, Potter?"

Harry warf ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu. „Vor dir Stück Dreck? Im Traum nicht."

\- „Das solltest du aber", spuckte Dolohow aus. „Eines Tages komme ich dich holen, Potter, genauso, wie ich mir den dreckigen Werwolf geholt habe."

Für einen Moment sah Harry sich schon seinen Zauberstab ziehen und Dolohow zu Boden gehen, aber dann biss er die Zähne zusammen und nahm die Hand wieder aus der Tasche.

„Versuch es ruhig. Wenn du enden willst wie dein Meister."

Er warf Tudgeberry einen Blick zu.

„Das wäre dann alles, Mr. Potter."

Als sie Dolohow wieder hinausführten, versuchte er direkt vor Harry, sich loszureissen, aber die Auroren schockten ihn, bevor er es schaffte und schleiften ihn hinaus.

„Dir wäre es recht, wenn sie ihn auf dich losgelassen hätten, nicht wahr?", fragte Kingsley leise.

„Dir nicht auch?"

Der Minster nickte grimmig. „Manchmal reicht Gerechtigkeit einfach nicht aus." Er strich sich über die schwarze Glatze. „Wie geht es mit Avery voran?"

\- „Schlecht", sagte Harry. „Wir haben heute nochmal das Lestrange-Haus durchsucht, aber das war ein Schlag ins Wasser."

\- „Geduld, Geduld", sagte Kingsley. „Einen Fall löst man nicht von heute auf morgen. Avery könnte praktisch überall sein."

Mit dieser traurigen Feststellung verabschiedete er sich und ging hinüber zu den Richtern, während Harry sich ein Herz fasste und zu Parvati hinüberging, die zu Boden starrte. Ihre Eltern sprachen mit Miss Tudgeberry. Rita Kimmkorn stand ganz in der Nähe und versuchte, das Gespräch zu verfolgen, die Flotte-Schreibe-Feder griffbereit. Harry griff sich in seine Roben und richtete den Zauberstab unauffällig auf die Reporterin.

„ _Muffliato."_

\- „Hey", sagte er schwach, als er vor Parvati und Lavender stand.

„Hey, Harry", lächelte Lavender müde.

Er umarmte beide.

„Es tut mir Leid, Parvati", sagte er leise.

„Mir auch", sagte sie. „Professor Lupin, er- war dein Freund, nicht wahr?"

Harry nickte, obwohl _Freund_ so unbedeutend klang, denn Lupin war viel mehr für ihn gewesen. Freund, Vaterfigur, der letzte, der seinen Vater wirklich gekannt hatte.

„Sein Sohn ist mein Patenkind", sagte er. „Wie geht's dir, Lavender?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und verzog das Gesicht, die Bisswunde schien zu schmerzen. „Ich bin seit zwei Tagen raus aus dem St. Mungo's. Sie meinen, ich werde wohl kein Werwolf, aber zum nächsten Vollmond soll ich auf jeden Fall nochmal hinkommen."

\- „Warum hast du ihn nicht umgebracht?", fragte Parvati plötzlich.

Harry schluckte. „Was?"

\- „Dolohow. Du hattest deine Hand schon an deinem Zauberstab, ich hab's gesehen. Warum hast du's nicht getan?"

Er lehnte sich zu ihr herüber, sodass nur sie und Lavender ihn verstehen konnten. „Ich wollte es tun", sagte er. „Als er über Lupin gesprochen hat, wollte ich es wirklich tun. Aber dann hab ich mich wieder gefangen. Ich habe noch nie jemanden umgebracht, und es hätte die Dinge nicht besser gemacht, nur schlimmer. Anscheinend kriege ich meine Nerven so langsam doch in den Griff."

\- „Du-weißt-schon-wen hast du umgebracht", sagte Parvati.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eigentlich hat er sich selbst umgebracht, Parvati. Sein eigener Todesfluch ist zurückgeprallt. Ich...habe das einfach nicht in mir, glaube ich."

Sie strich sich über die Augen. „Ja... ist wohl besser so. Aber ich sage dir, ich _würde_ ihn umbringen. Meine Schwester, Harry...meine _Zwillingsschwester._ Es hat keinen Tag gegeben, an dem wir uns nicht gesehen haben, und jetzt..."

\- „Es tut mir Leid", sagte er mit brüchiger Stimme. „Es ist alles meine Schuld. Wenn ich einfach.."

Sie blickte ihn mit ihren großen braunen Augen an. „Spinnst du? Nichts davon ist deine Schuld. Ohne dich wären wir jetzt vielleicht alle tot, Harry. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Padma ist- sie ist nicht für dich gestorben, Harry. Das ist keiner von ihnen. Sie sind gestorben, weil sie für etwas gekämpft haben, das größer ist als wir alle."

Er nickte schwach.

„Kommst du zurück nach Hogwarts, Harry? Oder arbeitest du jetzt hier?"

\- „Fürs erste arbeite ich hier", sagte er, dankbar, dass sie das Thema gewechselt hatte. „Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich zurückkomme. Hier kann ich was bewirken, weißt du...und Hogwarts...na ja."

\- „Wir gehen beide zurück", sagte Lavender, „und das solltest du auch tun, Harry. Glaub mir, wir haben noch schlimmere Erinnerungen daran als du. Wir waren auch in dieser Schlacht, und wir haben das schlimmste Schuljahr mitgemacht, dass es je gegeben hat."

\- „Trotzdem wollen wir zurück", sagte Parvati und wischte sich die letzte Träne energisch weg. „So viele sind gestorben, damit es wieder wird wie früher. Jetzt nicht hinzugehen, wäre falsch."

\- „Es wird nie wieder wie früher", sagte Harry. „Aber ich verstehe, was ihr meint." Er wandte sich ihren Eltern zu, drehte sich aber dann nochmal um.

„Parvati? Vielleicht solltest du mal mit George reden. Er...ihm geht es wie dir, glaube ich."

Sie nickte zögerlich. „Vielleicht mache ich das. Danke, Harry. Bis dann."

Er sprach ihren Eltern sein Beileid aus und und verließ den Gerichtssaal. Vor der Tür wartete Mr. Weasley auf ihn.

„Kommst du mit zum Abendessen, Harry?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Heute nicht, Mr. Weasley. Ich...würde gern Tonks' Mutter besuchen."

Mr. Weasley nickte verständnisvoll. „Das wird kein leichter Besuch, fürchte ich."

\- „Gibt es sowas überhaupt noch?"

\- „Bald, Harry. Irgendwann wird es leichter. Für uns alle."

* * *

Die Tür von Tonks' Elternhaus war verschlossen und auf sein Klopfen reagierte niemand, aber als Harry gerade zum zweiten Mal klopfen wollte, hörte er ein glucksendes Lachen aus dem Garten. Er lugte um die Hausecke und das Herz rutschte ihm in die Hose: Mrs. Tonks kniete auf einer Decke vor zwei grauen Grabsteinen, das Lachen kam von dem kleinen Bündel, das neben ihr lag. Harry trat hinter der Ecke vor, unsicher, ob er näher kommen oder doch besser die Flucht ergreifen sollte, als Mrs. Tonks sich umdrehte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht.

„Harry!"

Er stopfte sich nervös die Hände in die Taschen. „Ich- ich wollte Sie besuchen, wenn es keine Umstände macht."

\- „Natürlich nicht, komm ruhig her. Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass du bald hier auftauchst."

Harry setzte sich neben Teddy auf die Decke. Sein Patensohn musterte ihn mit großen Augen.

„Sie scheinen trotzdem überrascht zu sein, mich zu sehen."

\- „Ich habe dich in den Sachen nicht sofort erkannt", sagte sie. „Ich dachte, du wärst einer von Doras Kollegen."

Harry blickte auf die Grabsteine, einer war für Tonks und Lupin, der andere für Tonks' Vater.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo er liegt", sagte sie leise, „aber es schien uns trotzdem richtig, einen Stein aufzustellen."

Sie nahm Teddy auf den Schoß. „Immerhin habe ich noch ihn."

\- „Ich bin sein Pate."

Mrs. Tonks warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. „Was weißt du schon von Kindern, Harry? Du bist gerade einmal volljährig!"

Er riss eilig die Hände hoch. „Ich will ihn Ihnen nicht wegnehmen! Sie haben recht, ich weiß überhaupt nichts über Kinder. Ich würde ihn fürchterlich verpfuschen. Ich wollte damit nur sagen, dass ich auch für ihn verantwortlich bin." Er räusperte sich. „Ich will Ihnen helfen, so gut ich kann. Das ist alles."

Sie nickte etwas verlegen. „Entschuldigung. Es ist nur so, dass- wie gesagt, er ist alles, was mir an Familie geblieben ist."

Sie streckte ihm Teddy entgegen. „Willst du ihn mal halten?"

Harry nickte nervös und nahm ihn ihr ab. Es war ein schreckliches Gefühl: Teddy fühlte sich erschreckend leicht an, er verspürte plötzlich die Angst, dass er ihn zerbrechen könnte.

„Tee?", fragte Mrs. Tonks.

„Ähm, gerne."

Sie ging ins Haus und ließ ihn allein mit Teddy zurück, der ihn immer noch mit großen Augen musterte. Ein Auge war blau, das andere grau, und seine Haare waren schwarz. Während Harry ihn ansah, wechselten sie zu einem knalligen Rot.

„Hallo", sagte er etwas verlegen. „Ich, ähm, also ich bin Harry."

Teddy beschränkte sich darauf, an seinem Daumen zu nuckeln und ihn neugierig zu mustern. Mrs. Tonks kam zurück und setzte den Tee neben ihm ab.

„Ist er immer so ruhig?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, es ist unglaublich. Dora war so ein wildes Kind, schon in dem Alter - das muss er von Remus haben."

Harry warf erneut einen Blick auf den Grabstein.

„Tut mir Leid, dass du nicht da sein konntest", sagte Mrs. Tonks. „Ich habe sie allein beerdigt. Es ging nicht anders."

Harry nickte stumm.

„Weißt du, wie sie gestorben sind?"

Er schluckte und reichte ihr Teddy zurück.

„Bellatrix hat Dora getötet", sagte er leise. „Sie war immer schon hinter ihr her. Und Dolohow hat Remus ermordet." Er schwieg kurz. „Ich komme gerade von Dolohows Prozess. Er wird den Rest seines Lebens in Askaban verrotten."

\- „Das bringt Teddy seine Eltern auch nicht zurück", sagte sie knapp.

„Nein, natürlich ni-"

\- „Dass Remus gegangen ist, habe ich verstanden", sagte sie scharf, „aber Dora? Das war verantwortungslos. Über alle Maßen. Eine Mutter sollte ihr Kind nicht verlassen."

Harry schluckte. Etwas ähnliches hatte er zu Ron und Hermine gesagt, als Lupin mit ihnen nach Horkruxen suchen wollte.

„Sie sind gestorben, damit er in einer besseren Welt aufwachsen kann, als die, die wir hatten."

\- „Wie kann ein Kind in einer besseren Welt aufwachsen, wenn es keine Eltern hat?", fragte sie und sah auf Teddy herunter.

„Er hat Sie", sagte Harry mit mehr Zuversicht, als er eigentlich fühlte. „Und mich. Es wäre mir auch lieber, wenn es nicht so wäre, aber so ist es nun einmal. Und er wird es gut haben. Ich bin auch ohne Eltern aufgewachsen, und das war die Hölle, aber Sie werden sich viel besser um ihn kümmern, als es mein Onkel und meine Tante bei mir getan haben. Und das muss jetzt einfach reichen."

\- „Das muss es wohl", sagte sie nach einer Weile. „Bella ist auch tot?", fragte sie scharf.

Harry nickte nur.

„Gut. Sie war schon lange nicht mehr meine Schwester. Genau wie Zissy."

\- „Narzissa hat mir das Leben gerettet", sagte Harry leise.

„Das spielt keine Rolle", sagte Mrs. Tonks mit rauer Stimme, „ich bin fertig mit ihnen. Schon lange."

Wieder schwiegen sie eine Weile, während am Horizont die Sonne unterging.

„Was hast du jetzt vor, Harry? Bist du jetzt ein Auror?"

\- „Fürs erste, ja. Bis September. Dann...mal sehen. Vielleicht bleibe ich im Ministerium. Vielleicht gehe ich auch zurück nach Hogwarts, oder mache etwas ganz anderes."

\- „Du bist hier immer willkommen", sagte sie. „Die beiden haben dich zu seinem Paten gemacht, also ist das nur recht und billig."

\- „Ich hoffe, ich enttäusche sie nicht."

\- „Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen", sagte Mrs. Tonks und stand auf. „Es gibt sicherlich schlimmere Paten als den berühmten Harry Potter."


	7. Chapter 7 Kleeblätter und Kontrollen

**Kleeblätter und Kontrollen**

Den Rest der Woche verbrachte Harry damit, sich an den Alltagstrott eines Ministeriumsbeamten zu gewöhnen. Er stand früh auf, immer übermüdet, weil er oft wegen seiner Alpträume mitten in der Nacht aufwachte, verschlang gierig, was immer Kreacher ihm morgens vorsetzte und apparierte dann zum Ministerium. Bis zum Mittag zerbrach er sich mit den drei anderen den Kopf darüber, wo Avery sich versteckte, klapperte die letzten Wohnorte seiner verstorbenen Verwandten ab, ging selbst den abstrusesten Hinweisen aus der Bevölkerung nach („Vor einer Stunde ist er hier über den Bürgersteig gelaufen, Sir!") und aß dann mit ihnen im _Tropfenden Kessel_ zu Mittag, wobei er hin und wieder auf bekannte Gesichter traf, die in der Winkelgasse einkaufen gehen wollten, darunter Seamus, Dean und Neville, der in Begleitung seiner Großmutter vorbeikam, um Hannah zu besuchen. Die Nachmittage verbrachte er ausschließlich in Gerichtsraum zehn, um bei den Prozessen dabei zu sein und sah zu wie unter anderem Crabbes und Goyles Väter nach Askaban geschickt wurden.

Goyle selbst war am Donnerstag an der Reihe und er war der erste Angeklagte, zu dessen Gunsten Harry aussagte. Er gab zu Protokoll, wie Goyle Malfoy bei dem Versuch geholfen hatte, ihn während der Schlacht zu fangen, wobei er nicht erzählte, was er im Raum der Wünsche getan hatte.

„Mr. Goyle stellte sich also auf die Seite der Todesser?", fragte Kingsley.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das würde ich so nicht sagen, Minister."

Ein Raunen lief durch den nur halb gefüllten Gerichtssaal. Die meisten Anwesenden waren Goyles Freunde, darunter Zabini, Nott und Pansy Parkinson. Malfoy war natürlich nicht da, denn er wartete in Askaban auf seinen eigenen Prozess.

„Goyle ist immer nur Malfoy hinterhergelaufen", sagte Harry. „Von unserem ersten Tag in Hogwarts an. Er hat sich nie bewusst auf eine Seite gestellt, sondern hat immer nur getan, was die anderen machten."

Er räusperte sich kurz. „Als wir im Raum der Wünsche auf sie trafen, verwendete Crabbe den Todesfluch. Goyle tat gar nichts. Er war total überfordert mit der Situation."

Miss Tudgeberry räusperte sich. „Mr. Longbottom hat im Prozess gegen die Carrows ausgesagt, dass Mr. Goyle den Cruciatus-Fluch verwendet hat."

Goyle saß stumm an seine Bank gekettet da, seine kleinen Augen folgten dem Wortwechsel, ohne dass sie ein Gefühl erkennen ließen.

„Das bestreite ich nicht, Miss Tudgeberry", sagte Harry langsam. „Aber er hat das getan, was seine Lehrer von ihm verlangten. Was mich angeht, hat er einfach immer das getan, was andere von ihm verlangt haben, ohne es zu hinterfragen."

Tudgeberry lehnte sich vor. „Ohne darüber nachzudenken?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er war nie die hellste Kerze auf der Torte."

Tudgeberry musterte Harry skeptisch, aber Goyle unterstützte Harry Aussage mit einem reichlich verspäteten „Hey, Potter, 's hab ich gehört!"

\- „Danke, Mr. Potter. Mr. Goyle, haben Sie Fragen an den Zeugen?"

Goyle nickte langsam. „Warum hilfst du mir, Potter?"

Harry stöhnte. „Weil dein einziges Verbrechen das ist, das du saublöd bist, Goyle. Du bist immer einfach nur Malfoy und deinem Vater hinterhergelaufen. Dafür sollte niemand in Askaban landen."

Letztendlich wurde Goyle freigesprochen.

* * *

Am Freitagnachmittag fand kein Prozess statt, stattdessen mussten Harry, Ron, Williamson und Savage eine wütende Predigt von Proudfoot über sich ergehen lassen, an deren Ende er sie reichlich mit Spucke bedeckte, als er laut „ICH-WILL-ERGEBNISSE-SEHEN!", donnerte, bevor er ihre Zelle verließ.

„Gut", sagte Savage gelassen und wischte sich das Gesicht mit einem Taschentuch trocken. „Haben wir irgendwas übersehen?"

Williamson trommelte mit den Fingern auf seinen Schreibtisch.

„Wir haben alle Wohnungen durchforstet, die irgendwas mit ihm zu tun haben. Sind jedem ungewöhnlichen Fünkchen Magie in entlegenen Wäldchen nachgehuscht und haben dabei zwei junge Pärchen und einen Naturforscher in peinlichen Situationen erwischt. Wir haben diese Akten vor und zurück durchgekaut, alles hat nichts gebracht."

Harry kratzte sich an seiner Narbe und Ron warf ihm einen erschrockenen Blick zu. „Nur Gewohnheit", sagte er hastig. „Ähm, Avery ist Reinblüter, richtig? Er hat keine Ahnung, wie man ohne Zauberei überlebt? Er ist jetzt zwei Wochen auf der Flucht. Er _muss_ gezaubert haben. Wenn die einzige Zauberei an abgelegenen Orten nicht von ihm stammt, dann ist er da, wo Magie nicht auffällt. In einem Zaubererhaus. Oder in der Winkelgasse."

\- „Nokturngasse wohl eher", sagte Savage. „Aber wir können schlecht die ganze Nokturngasse auf den Kopf stellen, ohne dass es auffällt. Ich würde eher sagen, er hat das Land verlassen."

Williamson zuckte mit den Schultern. „Fürs erste würde ich sagen, wir durchsuchen morgen seine Wohnung nochmal. Uralte Aurorentaktik: wenn man keine neue Spur hat, geht man zum Anfang zurück."

Da keiner einen besseren Vorschlag parat hatte, verständigten sie sich darauf, Averys Wohnung am Morgen nochmal zu durchsuchen und verabschiedeten sich dann voneinander. Wie immer fragte Ron ihn, ob er noch mit zum Abendessen kommen wollte, nachdem sie das Ministerium verlassen hatten.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Heute nicht, Ron. Ich bin einfach zu müde."

Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Das sagst du jeden Tag, Mann. Komm schon, Hermine ist auch da. Wir sollten mit ihr über Selwyn reden."

\- „Ein anderes Mal, Kumpel."

Er wollte schon apparieren, aber Ron packte ihn am Ellbogen.

„Harry, wenn du nicht mitkommst, verhexe ich dich. Rede verflucht nochmal mit Ginny!"

Harry sah zu Boden. „Willst du uns jetzt plötzlich verkuppeln, oder was?"

\- „Ist mir verflucht egal, ob ihr wieder zusammenkommt, oder nicht. Nur sag ihr, was Sache ist."

\- „Ich- das kann ich jetzt nicht, Ron. Wir haben soviel Arbeit-"

Rons Ohren wurden rot, was immer ein schlechtes Zeichen war.

„Ja, wir haben viel Arbeit. Und weißt du was, deswegen bin ich verdammt froh. Weil wir soviel zu tun haben, dass es uns von dem ganzen anderen Zeug ablenkt. Aber Ginny hat das nicht. Also komm verflucht nochmal mit und rede mit ihr."

Harry musterte ihn. „Hat Hermine dich das auswendig lernen lassen?"

Ron sah etwas verlegen aus. „Ähm, vielleicht. Also, was ist jetzt? Kommst du freiwillig mit, oder muss ich dich erst verhexen?"

* * *

Als sie ankamen, hatte Mrs. Weasley das Essen bereits fertig. Sie, Hermine, Mr. Weasley und Ginny saßen am Tisch. Als Ron und Harry hereinkamen, kehrte kurz Ruhe ein, dann sprang Mrs. Weasley auf, um ihn zu umarmen.

„Harry, mein Lieber! Wie schön, dass du hier bist."

\- „Danke, Mrs. Weasley."

Ron setzte sich neben Hermine und küsste sie, sodass ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb, als sich neben Ginny zu setzen. Er vermied es, sie anzusehen.

„Wo ist George?", fragte Ron. „Isst er wieder allein?"

Mrs. Weasley nickte stumm und das Stechen in Harrys Magen vervielfältigte sich.

„Wie war's heute?", fragte Hermine in einem absolut durchschaubaren Versuch, die Spannung zu brechen.

„Ganz fantastisch", sagte Ron und goss literweise Sauce über seine Pommes. „Proudfoot hat sich als menschlicher Heuler betätigt und uns so laut runtergemacht, dass man ihn sicher bis Bristol gehört hat."

Er sah zu seinem Vater. „Wie konnte Kingsley ihn zum Leiter machen? Der Mann ist eine tickende Zeitbombe!"

Harry pickte sich lustlos ein paar Pommes heraus, Ginny neben ihm zeigte

nicht viel mehr Appetit. Er spürte Hermines stechenden Blick.

„Er ist der ranghöchste Auror, den wir noch haben", sagte Mr. Weasley ruhig, „abgesehen von Yaxley, und der kam aus offensichtlichen Gründen nicht infrage."

\- „Er ist völlig irre", sagte Ron.

„Nein, das ist er nicht. Er muss sich nur an seine neue Verantwortung gewöhnen." Er legte sich Salat nach. „Er hat nie überwunden, dass unter seiner Nase Todesser nach Hogwarts eindringen konnten, als er in Hogsmeade das Sagen hatte. Und seine Frau und Kinder sind letztes Jahr ermordet worden. Seht es ihm also nach, wenn er etwas dünnhäutig ist."

\- „Das wusste ich nicht", sagte Ron etwas lahm. „Davon haben uns Savage und Williamson nichts gesagt."

\- „Vermutlich wissen sie es selbst nicht. Proudfoot hat es nicht an die große Glocke gehängt. Aber lasst uns von etwas Vergnüglicherem reden."

Er sah Harry an, der mit den Achseln zuckte. „Ähm, zum Beispiel?"

Mr. Weasley sah ihn verblüfft an. „Hat Kingsley heute nicht mit dir geredet."

\- „Ach, das." Er sah nachdenklich auf seine Gabel. „Wir sollen den Merlinorden kriegen."

\- „Erster Klasse", setzte Mr. Weasley nach.

„Das ist ja großartig", sagte Mrs. Weasley. „Das habt ihr euch verdient."

\- „Nicht ihr, Mum", sagte Ron. „ _Wir._ "

\- „Alle, die gekämpft haben, bekommen ihn", sagte Harry leise.

Ginnys Gabel fiel klappernd auf den Tisch, als sie den Stuhl zurückdrückte und in den Garten marschierte. Harry schluckte und sah auf seinen Teller herab.

„Autsch!"

Jemand hatte ihm kräftig vors Schienbein getreten und Hermines wütender Blick sagte ihm auch genau, wer.

„Harry Potter, geh ihr hinterher, oder du lernst mich kennen."

Harry seufzte und stand auf.

Er fand sie im Garten, wo sie im Gras saß, an die dicke Eiche gelehnt, und den Sonnenuntergang betrachtete, der ihr rotes Haar schimmern ließ. Als er zu ihr trat, reichte sie ihm etwas, es war ein vierblättriges Kleeblatt.

„Hübsch", sagte er schwach und setzte sich nach kurzem Zögern neben sie.

„Hab ich dir irgendwas getan?"

\- „Nein", sagte er leise. „Natürlich nicht."

\- „Warum meidest du mich dann, als hätte ich die verdammten Drachenpocken?"

\- „Das tue ich nicht, ich hatte nur- du weißt schon, viel zu tun, und..."

\- „Hör einfach auf", fauchte sie. „Sag mir die Wahrheit oder verschwinde. Jetzt."

Er rieb sich das Kleeblatt zwischen den Fingern.

„Ginny, ich kann nicht schlafen. Jede Nacht, sobald ich die Augen zumache, sehe ich sie vor mir, wie sie da liegen. Fred. Lupin und Tonks. Colin..."

\- „Ich habe sie auch gesehen, Harry Potter, falls du das vergessen hast. Sie waren genauso gut meine Freunde wie deine."

\- „Es ist aber nicht deine Schuld, das sie tot sind", sagte er.

Ginny sprang wütend auf. „Hör doch endlich auf mit deinem verfluchten Heldenkomplex!"

Er sah sie verwirrt an. „Meinem was?"

\- „Immer, wenn irgendjemandem was zustößt, machst du dich selbst dafür verantwortlich! Das macht mich ganz krank!"

\- „Ich _bin_ dafür verantwortlich", sagte er schwach, aber Ginny wischte das wütend beiseite.

„Wer ist verantwortlich, dass Tonks tot ist? Bellatrix. Wer hat Lupin getötet? Dolohow! Und F-Fred? Hast du Fred getötet, Harry? Hast du diese Mauer zum Einsturz gebracht? Nein!"

\- „Wenn ich schneller gewesen wäre..."

Sie verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige.

„Hör doch endlich auf mit deinem _Ich, Ich, Ich_ , Harry! Glaubst du immer noch, bei dieser Sache ging es nur um dich und ihn? Glaubst du, sie wären für dich gestorben? Wir haben _alle_ gegen ihn gekämpft! Und wir alle kannten das Risiko! Auserwählter hin oder her, es ging nie nur um dich und ihn!"

Sie kniete sich vor ihn. „Ich war auch da, Harry! Ich habe Freunde sterben sehen, mit denen ich das ganze Jahr versucht habe, den Carrows und Snape das Leben zur Hölle zu machen! Ich habe diesem Mädchen die Hand gehalten, als es im Sterben lag und nach seiner Mutter geweint hat!"

\- „Ich weiß", sagte er leise.

„Das glaube ich kaum", fauchte sie, „so wie du dich verhältst."

\- „Ich weiß es, weil ich hinter dir stand, als dieses Mädchen gestorben ist", sagte er. „Vicky Frobisher, Gryffindor, sechste Klasse."

Ginny starrte ihn an. „Ich hab den Tarnumhang getragen. Ich war froh, dich nochmal sehen zu können, aber ich konnte nicht mit dir reden."

\- „Warum warst du da?"

\- „Ich war auf dem Weg in den Wald", sagte Harry. „Zu Voldemort."

\- „Du hast dich also wirklich selbst ausgeliefert", wisperte sie und kauerte sich wieder neben ihn. „Warum hast du das gemacht?"

Harry starrte auf das Kleeblatt. „Ich kann dir das nicht genau erklären, Ginny. Aber...ein Teil von ihm hat in mir gelebt. Deswegen habe ich diese Narbe. Und deswegen konnte ich auch mit Schlangen reden und sehen, was er tut."

Ginny starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Ein Teil von ihm...in dir?"

\- „Jetzt nicht mehr", sagte Harry. „Er hat ihn getötet. Im Wald."

\- „Das heißt, du hast ihn dich einfach angreifen lassen? Harry!"

Mittlerweile war die Sonne untergegangen.

„Es war der einzige Weg", sagte Harry leise. „Und hier bin ich, und er ist tot."

\- „Wusstest du das, als du in den Wald gegangen bist?", fragte Ginny stockend, „oder dachtest du, dass- du weißt schon..."

\- „Ich dachte, ich würde sterben", sagte Harry.

„Oh, Harry!" Sie schlug die Hand vor den Mund.

„Es war gar nicht so schlimm, wie ich dachte", sagte er sanft.

„Und...sieht man dann wirklich sein ganzes Leben an sich vorbeiziehen?"

Harry schluckte. „Das war nicht, was ich gesehen habe."

\- „Was hast du gesehen?"

Er überwand sich, sie anzusehen. „Dich, Ginny. Nur dich."

\- „Oh, du blöder Idiot", sagte sie leise. „Sag bitte, dass du das nicht bloß erfunden hast, damit ich nicht mehr sauer bin."

\- „Ich würde alles mögliche erfinden, damit du nicht mehr sauer bist, Ginny. Aber das ist die Wahrheit."

Ginny lehnte sich zu ihm herüber und küsste ihn, küsste ihn, wie sie ihn damals nach dem Quidditchspiel geküsst hatte und irgendwie löste sich der riesige Knoten in seinem Bauch einfach auf und er zog sie fest an sich.

* * *

„Wie war's gestern Abend noch?", fragte Ron, während sie vor Averys Wohnung auf Williamson und Savage warteten.

„Schön", sagte Harry nur und bemühte sich, das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht fernzuhalten.

„Schön?"

\- „Schön."

\- „Und was soll das jetzt heißen? Seid ihr wieder zusammen?"

Harry richtete seine Krawatte. „Ist wer wieder zusammen?"

\- „Das ist nicht witzig!"

Harry konnte nicht anders, er musste grinsen. Ron grummelte etwas vor sich hin.

„Was?"

\- „Tut gut, dich mal wieder lachen zu sehen, Kumpel."

\- „Ja", sagte Harry nur.

„Aber denk dran, sie ist meine Schwester. Wenn du sie verletzt, bring ich dich um."

\- „Was muss ich da hören?"

Williamson war da. „Man droht seinem Partner nicht, Weasley. Das ist schlecht für die Stimmung am Arbeitsplatz, weißt du."

\- „Wo ist Savage?", fragte Harry.

„Der wollte noch eben Frühstück holen. Los, gehen wir rein."

Averys Wohnung befand sich im vierten Stock eines Reihenhauses in Chelsea, mitten in der Muggelwelt, daher hatten sie einen Teil des Wegs zu Fuß zurücklegen müssen, um nicht aufzufallen. Savage und Williamson hatten die Wohnung zu Beginn der Ermittlungen schon mal durchsucht.

„Dann legt mal los", sagte Williamson, als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten.

„Wo sollen wir anfangen?"

\- „Das überlasse ich euch. Seht es als Test."

\- „Ich war nie gut bei Tests", brummte Ron.

„Du hast den Appariertest doch bestanden, Weasley."

\- „Aber erst im zweiten Anlauf."

\- „Gut zu wissen."

\- „Fang du im Arbeitszimmer an, ich gehe ins Schlafzimmer", sagte Harry.

„Wie konnte Avery überhaupt entkommen?"

\- „Er hat sich wohl kurz vorm Ende der Kämpfe abgesetzt", sagte Williamson. „Hierher ist er aber nicht mehr zurückgekommen, so dumm war er nicht."

Averys Schlafzimmer sah aus wie der Rest der Wohnung: vertäfelte Wände, ein paar Bilder, alles ziemlich sauber. Auf dem Nachttisch lag ein Buch, das Harry auf den ersten Blick als _Leben und Lügen des Albus Dumbledore_ identifizierte. Er blätterte es angewidert durch, stellte aber nichts besonderes fest und klopfte mit dem Zauberstab auf den Einband.

„ _Specialis revelio!"_

Nichts passierte, es war nur ein Buch. Im Nachttisch fand sich eine alte Uhr, Feder, Tinte und Pergament. Er sah im Schrank nach, durchsuchte die Taschen sämtlicher Hosen, Jacken und Mäntel, fand aber nichts außer benutzten Taschentüchern.

„Die habt ihr extra dagelassen", grummelte er zu Williamson, der zufrieden nickte. In dem Moment kam Savage rein, die Arme voll mit Kaffee und belegten Brötchen.

„Frühstückspause, Männer. Eine der unverwechselbaren Freuden des Außendienstes."

Er legte seine Last auf dem Küchentisch ab. „Habe ich irgendeinen bahnbrechenden Durchbruch verpasst? Lasst mich raten - nein?"

Williamson nahm sich ein Brötchen und biss gierig hinein, während Harry hinüber zu Ron ging.

„Auch nichts?"

Ron saß hinter dem Schreibtisch und durchwühlte die Schubladen.

„Rein gar nichts, Mann, nur- uups."

Er war mit dem Arm gegen den Briefbeschwerer- natürlich eine silberne Schlange - gestoßen, der daraufhin auf den Boden fiel.

„Nicht, dass es schade um das Ding wäre, aber...hoppla!"

Ron hatte sich am Mittelfach des Schreibtischs festgehalten, als er den Briefbeschwerer aufhob, und plötzlich hörte man ein lautes Knacken und eine der Regalreihen schwang auf. Williamson und Savage kamen mit erhobenen Zauberstäben in den Raum gestürzt. Savage hatte sein halb aufgegessenes Brötchen noch in der anderen Hand.

„Was zum...?"

\- „Da schau dir das mal an, Savage. Unsere Praktikanten lassen uns alt aussehen."

\- „Verdammt, das müssen wir im Bericht aber anders formulieren. Proudfoot würde uns die Hölle heiß machen."

\- „Wo habt ihr die Brötchen her?", fragte Ron.

„In der Küche", sagte Williamson und spähte in den kleinen Raum hinter der Regalreihe. „Aber schauen wir uns erstmal diese Sache hier genauer an."

Er murmelte ein paar Beschwörungen. „Hm, die Luft scheint rein zu sein. Trotzdem, man kann nie wissen. Savage...?"

\- „Ich hasse dich."

Savage warf den Rest seines Brötchens in den Raum. Nichts passierte.

„Ganz toll, Partner."

Sie betraten den Raum, in dem nur ein kleiner Tisch mit Stuhl neben einem Bücherregal und einem Aktenschrank standen.

„Was ist das alles?", fragte Ron.

„Bücher aus der Mysteriumsabteilung", sagte Savage und deutete auf einen Stempel auf der ersten Seite eines scharlachroten Bandes. „Bin gespannt, worüber er gelesen hat."

\- „Wir können den Kram sowieso nicht lesen", sagte Williamson.

„Wieso nicht?", fragte Harry.

Williamson zog ein Buch aus dem Regal und klappte es auf. Er hatte Recht, Harry konnte es nicht lesen. Die Buchstaben schienen vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen. „Nur die Unsäglichen können Bücher aus der Mysteriumsabteilung lesen. Den ganzen Kram hier packen wir ein und nehmen ihn mit. Vielleicht sagen sie uns ja, woran Avery gearbeitet hat."

Savage durchwühlte die oberste Schublade des Aktenschranks.

„Das sind seine Notizen", sagte er. „Es geht um die Halle der Prophezeiung."

\- „Dann sind sie alt", sagte Harry enttäuscht. „Avery hat für Voldemort versucht, etwas aus der Halle zu holen. Vor drei Jahren."

Savage musterte ihn scharf. „Als Du-weißt-schon-wer und Dumbledore sich im Ministerium duelliert haben?"

\- „Ja. Seine Arbeit war aber fruchtlos. Als Rookwood aus Askaban geflohen ist, kam das heraus."

\- „Rookwood hat letztes Jahr die Abteilung geleitet", sagte Savage nachdenklich. „Wir sollten ihm mal ein paar Fragen zu Avery stellen. Wann ist sein Prozess nochmal?"

\- „Wir übersehen momentan ziemlich viel, Partner", sagte Williamson grimmig.

„Rookwood ist am Dienstag an der Reihe", sagte Ron leise. Harry wusste, dass er an Fred dachte, denn Rookwood hatte diese Wand zum Einsturz gebracht.

Sie suchten die ganze Wohnung nochmal nach weiteren Geheimräumen ab, fanden aber nichts, also packten sie alles, was sich in dem Nebenraum befand, zusammen und nahmen es mit ins Ministerium. Kurz vorm Feierabend kam ein Unsäglicher zu ihnen und nahm alles mit.

„Was steht drin?", fragte Williamson.

„Bedaure, das ist streng vertraulich", sagte der Mann, ein kleiner Glatzkopf mit Hornbrille.

„Kommen Sie schon, Croaker, das könnte wichtig für unseren Fall sein", sagte Savage gereizt.

„Das bezweifle ich. Falls ich irgendetwas relevantes finde, sage ich Ihnen natürlich sofort Bescheid, Savage."

\- „Woher wollen Sie wissen, was für uns relevant ist- he! Ich rede mit ihnen - unfassbar, der Typ!"

\- „Was jetzt?", fragte Harry.

„Jetzt, Potter, werde ich mich bei unserem geschätzten Vorgesetzten über dieses in höchstem Maße unkollegiale Verhalten beschweren", sagte Savage grimmig und stiefelte davon.

Sie konnten Proudfoots Antwort bis zu ihrer Zelle hören, da sie in der für ihn üblichen Lautstärke gegeben wurde.

„WARUM SIND SIE DAMIT NICHT SOFORT ZU MIR GEKOMMEN?!"

Williamson nippte versonnen an seinem Käutertee. „Ah, so machen Überstunden am Samstag doch Spaß..."

Savage kam kurz darauf zurück und ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen.

„Wie ist es gelaufen?", erkundigte Williamson sich unschuldig.

„Katastrophal", brummte sein Partner. „Das schlimmste daran ist, dass er absolut Recht hat. Wir hätten ihm das ganze Zeug zeigen sollen, bevor wir unten Bescheid geben." Er rieb sich müde die Augen. „Er meint, er will mit Shacklebolt... _dem Minister_ und Weasley reden. Mal sehen, was dabei herauskommt. Ich habe jedenfalls genug für diese Woche."

Williamson nickte. „Wem sagst du das. Los, schreiben wir unsere Berichte und dann nichts wie weg hier."

Nachdem die Berichte fertig waren, in denen Rons Einfallsreichtum bei der Entdeckung des Geheimraums eine große Rolle spielte, verließen sie gemeinsam das Ministerium und wünschten einander ein schönes Wochenende.

„Wie hat euch eure erste Woche gefallen?", fragte Williamson, als Savage schon disappariert war.

„Sie war langweiliger als erwartet", bekannte Harry, was den älteren Auror seufzen ließ.

„Ja, in den Broschüren sieht es immer aus, als würde man einen Fall in zwei Tagen lösen. Die Wirklichkeit sieht leider anders aus. Aber nur Geduld", fügte er hinzu, „wir kriegen ihn schon noch."

Damit verschwand auch er.

„Kommst du mit?", fragte Ron.

„Heute Abend komme ich vorbei", sagte Harry. „Aber jetzt will ich zuerst mal eine Runde schlafen. Gestern ist es spät geworden."

\- „Okay. Hm? Was soll das heißen, es ist spät geworden? Harry!"

Er lachte und machte sich auf den Weg zum Grimmauldplatz.

* * *

Um Punkt halb sieben schlenderte er zur Hintertür der Weasleys und fand Ron und Hermine eng umschlungen auf der Gartenbank vor.

„Könnt ihr euch nicht mal einen Moment beherrschen?", fragte er in gespielter Entrüstung, was beide auseinanderfahren ließ.Das

Hermine atmete erleichtert aus. „Ach, du bist es nur..."

\- „Was soll das denn heißen? Wer sollte ich sonst sein?"

\- „Rons Mum", sagte sie und sah sich nervös um.

„Darf sie nichts von euch wissen, oder was?", fragte Harry grinsend.

„Natürlich weiß sie es, aber sie hat gewisse Moralvorstellungen", sagte Hermine hastig.

Ron verdrehte die Augen. „Hermine denkt, Mum sieht sie jetzt wie Fleur, als Bill sie angeschleppt hat."

\- „Das stimmt nicht", fauchte Hermine und boxte ihn gegen den Oberarm. „Ich will nur nicht, dass sie eine schlechte Meinung von mir bekommt. Und was meine Eltern angeht, vor denen sollten wir uns gleich auch etwas zurückhalten."

\- „Gleich?", hakte Harry neugierig nach. „Kommen sie zum Abendessen? Mr. Weasley wird sich freuen."

\- „Das fehlte noch", stöhnte Hermine und sah Ron verwirrt an. „Hast du es ihm nicht gesagt?"

\- „Heute haben wir uns eher mit Harry Liebesleben beschäftigt", maulte Ron.

„Wir essen gleich bei meinen Eltern", erklärte Hermine. „Es wird Zeit, dass sie Ron kennenlernen."

\- „Wir sind erst seit zwei Wochen zusammen", sagte Ron mit Leidensmiene.

„Wir kennen uns seit acht Jahren", sagte Hermine mit blitzenden Augen.

Harry lachte. „Lass ihn, Hermine. Er hat bloß Angst. Und wenn dir Mrs. Weasleys Moralvorstellungen so wichtig sind, warum seid ich dann nicht züchtig im Wohnzimmer bei den anderen, wie es sich gehört?"

\- „Weil Ron meinte, dass ihr mit mir reden müsst", sagte sie finster.

Harry spürte, wie das Grinsen von seinem Gesicht weggewischt wurde.

„Das müssen wir allerdings."

Er setzte sich auf ihre andere Seite. „Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass Selwyn Voldemorts Erbe ist."

Hermine starrte ihn verwirrt an. „Wie jetzt? Sein Sohn, oder was?"

\- „Als wenn Voldemort ein Kind in die Welt setzen würde", sagte Harry. „Das wäre nur ein gefährlicher Konkurrent für ihn, oder nicht? Nein, Selwyn stammt auch von Slytherin ab. Von einer jüngeren Linie, ich hab's in Kreachers Buch nachgelesen."

Hermine nickte überrascht, aber jetzt war es an Ron, ihn verwirrt anzusehen.

„Linie?"

\- „Verwandtschaftslinie, Ron", sagte Hermine genervt. „Ehrlich, du bist der Reinblüter hier!"

\- „Ich bin Blutsverräter, unsere Stammbäume sind uns egal, schon vergessen?"

\- „Jaah...okay. Aber was heißt das jetzt? Glaubst du, dass die anderen Todesser Selwyn jetzt als ihren Anführer sehen?"

\- „Yaxley glaubt das jedenfalls", sagte Harry langsam. „Und du weißt, wie wichtig diesen Irren ihre Stammbäume sind. Ich habe keinen gesteigerten Bedarf an einem neuen Dunklen Lord."

\- „Nein", sagte Hermine versonnen, „ich auch nicht. Aber mit nur drei anderen Todessern kann Selwyn nicht viel erreichen, oder? Dafür müsste sie sich erstmal wiederfinden. Und außerdem, was wisst über ihn? Ist er gefährlich? Oder hat er nur den Namen?"

\- „Jeder von denen ist gefährlich, Hermine. Selwyn ist sicher nicht Voldemort, aber ich will, dass diese Sache aufhört. Bevor er zu einem ernsten Problem wird."

Hermine strich sich ihr Haar zurück. „Tja, dann müsst ihr wohl einfach euren Job machen und ihn verhaften, oder?"

\- „Mit dir wäre das ganze viel leichter", sagte Ron. „Die meiste Zeit lesen wir nur Akten."

Sie lächelte. „Na ja, es wird auch höchste Zeit, dass ihr mal was lest."

Mrs. Weasley rief aus der Küche.

„Also, Besprechung beendet", sagte Harry und sie gingen hinein.

Als sie die Küche betraten, saßen Mr. Weasley und George schon am Tisch, während Mrs. Weasley das Essen auftrug.

„Hey, George", sagte Harry.

„Hey, Harry."

George lud sich Kartoffeln auf den Teller.

„Kann ich euch drei was fragen?"

\- „Klar", sagte Hermine verblüfft.

„Könnt ihr mir vielleicht nächsten Samstag im Laden helfen? Ihr wisst schon- sehen, wie es aussieht, reparieren und so?"

\- „Klar", sagte Ron.

„Warst du schon da?", fragte Hermine behutsam und George schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Ich konnte nicht...ich habe noch keine Zeit dafür gefunden", sagte er bestimmt und stocherte in seiner Kartoffel herum.

„Wie war die Arbeit?", half ihm Mrs. Weasley aus seiner Notlage.

„Ron hat einen Durchbruch erzielt", sagte Harry. „Na ja, fast. Er hat bei Avery einen Geheimraum gefunden, aber die Unsäglichen haben das ganze Zeug beschlagnahmt, weil es aus ihrer Abteilung kam. Sogar seine Notizen."

\- „Ja, Proudfoot war eben noch bei mir", sagte Mr. Weasley mit einem Stirnrunzeln. „Die Sache ist ziemlich verzwickt, weil normalerweise wirklich niemand wissen darf, was da unten passiert."

\- „Ist auch besser so", sagte Ron angewidert. „Wisst ihr noch, diese Gehirne?"

\- „Ron", stöhnte Hermine, „ich versuche hier, zu essen."

\- „Heißt das, wir sehen unser Beweismaterial nicht mehr wieder, Mr. Weasley?"

\- „Croaker schwört, dass es nichts mit dem Fall zu tun hat, aber Kingsley könnte Einsicht verlangen. Und außerdem, Harry", sagte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, „solltest du jetzt wirklich mal damit anfangen, mich Arthur zu nennen. Umso mehr, als du mit meiner Tochter zusammen bist."

Harry spürte, wie er knallrot wurde. Ron zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Keine Sorge, Harry, Schatz", sagte Mrs. Weasley. „Wir finden das ganz wunderbar."

\- „Gut zu wissen."

Ginny war da und grinste zufrieden in die Runde. „Nicht, dass eure Meinung irgendwas ändern würde, aber es ist trotzdem schön, meine ich."

Und sie gab Harry einen unnötig festen Kuss, bevor sie sich neben ihn setzte. „Sieht lecker aus, Mum", sagte sie gelassen, während Ron sie mit offenem Mund musterte. Hermine lachte. „Komm, Ron, wir müssen los."

\- „Ähm, bist du sicher, dass wir nicht noch hier-?"

Sie verschränkte die Hände vor der Brust. „Ich gehe jetzt. Wenn du nicht mitkommst, wirst du meinen Eltern erklären müssen, warum du mich versetzt hast."

Er stöhnte und stand auf. „Schon gut, schon gut..."

Sogar Georges Mundwinkel zuckten, als Ron Hermine aus der Küche folgte.

„Da scheinen klare Verhältnisse zu herrschen", sagte er leise.

„Es hätte ihn schlimmer treffen können", lachte Arthur zufrieden.


	8. Chapter 8 Im Namen der Magie

**Im Namen der Magie**

Die folgende Arbeitswoche brachte keine neuen Erkenntnisse. Williamson und Savage befragten Rookwood in Askaban, aber er wusste nichts von irgendwelchen Schlupfwinkeln Averys und auch nichts darüber, woran er im letzten Jahr gearbeitet hatte. Die Ermittlungen waren an einem toten Punkt angelangt, was Proudfoots Laune nicht gerade besserte. Auch die Auroren, die auf die anderen Todesser angesetzt waren, fanden nichts Neues heraus, sodass sich im Büro langsam eine Mischung aus Frustration und Langeweile breitmachte. Die Abende sahen besser aus. Harry verbrachte sie zusammen mit Ron, Hermine und Ginny am Grimmauldplatz, teils, um Kreacher bei den Aufräumarbeiten zu unterstützen, obwohl er sich vehement dagegen sträubte, und teils, um den wachsamen Augen von Mrs. Weasley - Molly - zu entkommen.

Am Samstag mussten Ron und Harry nicht zur Arbeit, also machten sie sich am frühen Morgen mit Hermine, Ginny und George auf den Weg zur Winkelgasse. Percy hatte abgesagt, weil er meinte, im Büro unabkömmlich zu sein. Um ihn zu ersetzen, hatten sie Arnold und Krummbein mitgenommen. Als sie den _Tropfenden Kessel_ durchquerten, der am Wochenende deutlich voller war als an Werktagen, brach spontaner Applaus aus. Sie nickten höflich und schafften es nach einer Viertelstunde, sich loszueisen und auf den Hinterhof zu treten, wo Hermine mit ihrem Zauberstab kräftig auf den richtigen Backstein über der Mülltonne klopfte und das Tor zur Winkelgasse öffnete. Als Harry mit Ron und Hermine zum letzten Mal hier gewesen war, hatte es hier förmlich nach Angst gestunken. Jetzt sah alles fast wieder aus wie früher. Die dubiosen Geschäfte, in denen schwarzmagische Gegenstände und Gifte verkauft wurden, waren ebenso verschwunden wie die zahlreichen Bettler. Stattdessen fanden sie wieder den üblischen Mischmasch aus Läden vor, die magische Kreaturen, Tränke, Bücher und magisches Allerlei in ihren Schaufenstern anpriesen. Manche Geschäfte standen allerdings immer noch leer, wie beispielsweise Florian Fortescues Eissalon, während Ollivanders Zauberstabladen wieder geöffnet hatte. Als sie an Gringott's hohen goldenen Türen vorbeikamen, die wieder gerade hingen, tauschte Harry ein kurzes Grinsen mit Ron.

„Scheint, dass sie ganz gut mit dem Aufräumen vorankommen."

\- „Ich werd mich in dem Laden trotzdem erstmal nicht blicken lassen", sagte Ron. „Kobolde haben ein ziemlich gutes Gedächtnis."

Kurz darauf standen sie vor dem Laden- oder eher vor dem, was davon übrig geblieben war. Die Schaufenster, auf denen die strahlend bunte Werbung für Du-scheisst-nie-mehr geprangt hatte, waren ebenso eingeschlagen wie die Eingangstür. George machte eine Miene als beträte er ein Kriegsgebiet und ging hinein, die anderen im Schlepptau.

„Bei Merlins schlabbriger Unterhose", fluchte Ginny leise.

Sie hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Die Todesser hatten nichts unbeschädigt gelassen: die Regale, in denen vorher Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckereien gelegen hatten, waren kurz und klein gehauen worden, die Liebstränke bildeten Pfützen auf dem Boden und an der Decke kämpften die letzten beiden verbleibenden Fangzähnigen Frisbees miteinander, die sich lustlos umkreisten. Hermine richtete ihren Zauberstab auf sie.

„ _Finite."_

Die Frisbees fielen zu Boden, direkt auf einen Haufen angesengter Selbstkorrigierender Federn.

„Wo sollen wir anfangen, George?", fragte sie zaghaft.

George stand in der Mitte des Ladens und kehrte ihnen den Rücken zu.

„Lasst einfach alles verschwinden", sagte er dumpf. „Ich gehe nach oben und sehe nach, wie es dort aussieht."

\- „Wir hätten vorher ohne ihn herkommen sollen", sagte Hermine beunruhigt, nachdem George verschwunden war.

„Das hätte es auch nicht viel besser gemacht", meinte Harry düster. „Also gut, Ron und ich sehen mal hinten nach. Fangt ihr schon mal hier an."

Ron folgte ihm in den Nebenraum, wo die Zwillinge ihre Produkte für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste aufbewahrt hatten. Hier bot sich ihnen ein anderes Bild: sämtliche Regale waren leer, aber intakt.

„Sie haben alles mitgenommen", sagte Harry.

„Das hat ihnen auch nicht geholfen", sagte Ron und ließ das aufgemalte Dunkle Mal an der Wand mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs verschwinden.

„Lass uns zurück zu den anderen gehen", meinte Harry, „hier gibt's nichts zu tun für uns."

Als sie zurück in den Verkaufsraum traten, kamen Alicia und Angelina gerade an.

„Oh Gott, was für ein Schlachtfeld", sagte Alicia betroffen.

Hermine und Ginny hatten zwar schon einen Großteil der Regale repariert und an die Wände gestellt, aber der Boden war trotzdem noch übersät mit einem Sammelsurium zerstörter Dinge.

„Wo ist George?", fragte Angelina.

„Oben", sagte Ginny, „er wollte nachsehen, wie es in der Wohnung aussieht."

\- „Ich helfe ihm", sagte sie und ging hinauf, während Alicia ihren Zauberstab hervorholte.

Hermine seufzte auf. „Schon verrückt, oder? Ich hab mich so oft mit ihnen wegen diesem Kram angelegt, und jetzt, wo ich das ganze Zeug verschinden lassen kann, macht es mich einfach nur wütend. Und traurig."

\- „Keine Sorge, bald sind die Regale wieder voll", sagte Ron zuversichtlich und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab. _„Ratzeputz."_

Die Pfütze aus Liebestränken wurde etwas kleiner.

„Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher", meinte Hermine und ließ die Pfütze verschwinden. „Ich bin mir nämlich nicht so sicher, dass diese Regale wieder gefüllt werden."

\- „Wieso?", fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Weil George nichts so sehr an Freds Tod erinnern wird, wie dieser Laden", sagte sie leise.

Krummbein unterbrach die Stille, die dieser traurigen Feststellung folgte, indem er einen toten Minimuff aus einem der Haufen hervorzog und begann, mit ihm herumzuspielen. Arnold quiekte leise auf Ginnys Schulter und presste sich an ihren Hals.

„Hermine", sagte sie genervt.

„Böser Krummbein!", sagte Hermine, aber der Kater beachtete sie überhaupt nicht. Harry ließ seine Beute mit einem Schnipsen verschwinden, was ihm ein zorniges Fauchen einbrachte.

Als George und Angelina wieder nach unten kamen, waren die anderen fast fertig mit dem Laden.

„Das reicht für heute", sagte George. „Den Rest mache ich alleine."

\- „Bist du sicher?", fragte Ginny.

„Ja."

Sie gingen zurück zum _Tropfenden Kessel_ , während George mit Angelina und Alicia noch auf einen Tee da blieb.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass George den Laden nicht wieder öffnet?", fragte Ron Hermine.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass es für mich schon schwer ist, mir den Laden ohne Fred vorzustellen. Was glaubst du, wie es für George wäre?"

\- „Die beiden haben von diesem Laden geträumt, seit sie denken können", meinte Ginny. „Er wird das nicht einfach wegwerfen."

\- „Wir werden sehen", sagte Hermine und blies sich eine widerspenstige Strähne ihres Haars aus dem Gesicht.

* * *

Am nächsten Abend waren die vier zu den Grangers zum Abendessen eingeladen. Obwohl Rons erster Besuch bei Hermines Eltern ohne größere Zwischenfälle verlaufen war (er hatte sich sogar beim Essen einigermaßen zurückgehalten, um einen guten Eindruck zu machen), war er erneut ziemlich nervös, als er mit Ginny und Harry durch den Garten schlenderte.

„Bei ihnen ist alles so _sauber_ ", vertraute er Harry an, während er an seinem Hemdkragen herumzupfte. „Ich hab mich nicht mal getraut, irgendwas anzufassen."

\- „Lass das nicht deine Mutter hören", meinte Harry. „Sie könnte das falsch verstehen."

Harry selbst war ebenfalls ziemlich nervös, aber er bemühte sich, das nicht zu zeigen. Er hatte sich nie wirklich mit Hermines Eltern unterhalten, aber ihnen musste klar sein, dass ihre Tochter ohne ihre Freundschaft mit ihm eine wesentlich sicherere Kindheit genossen hätte. Das behielt er freilich für sich, Ginny würde ihm die Ohren langziehen, wenn sie seine Gedanken lesen

könnte.

„Wird schon schiefgehen, Kumpel", sagte er stattdessen. „Wenn du Gefahr läufst, was Dummes anzustellen, lenke ich sie ab."

Ginny schnaubte. „Können wir jetzt mal los? Wegen deinem Gewinsel verspäten wir uns noch, Ron."

Einen Augenblick später tauchten sie mit einem lauten Knall in der Einfahrt der Grangers auf. Ron ließ hastig den Deluminator klicken, damit die neugierigen Nachbarn sie nicht entdeckten.

„Ron", stöhnte Ginny, „mach bitte das Licht wieder an, so fallen wir erst recht auf."

\- „'Tschuldigung", sagte ihr Bruder verlegen und ließ die Lichter wieder raus.

''Kommt schon'', zischte Hermine, die in der offenen Tür stand und sie schlüpften eilig hinein.

''Ihr solltet euch wirklich mal ans Flohnetzwerk anschließen lassen'', maulte Ron, nachdem er sie geküsst hatte.

''Stell dir vor, das habe ich schon beantragt, Meister der Mysterien'', sagte sie. ''Aber die sind momentan chronisch unterbesetzt, weil sie in anderen Abteilungen aushelfen müssen- ehrlich, das solltet ihr wissen, ihr arbeitet schließlich da.''

Harry verzichtete darauf zu bemerken, dass er davon sehr wohl wusste.

''Soweit ich weiß, essen sie da den ganzen Tag nur'', warf Ginny ein. ''Und sollten wir nicht deinen Eltern hallo sagen?''

\- ''Natürlich'', sagte Hermine hastig, während Ron ihr einen finsteren Blick zuwarf. ''Kommt, sie warten im Esszimmer.''

Während sie zum Esszimmer gingen, sahen Harry und Ginny sich neugierig um. Das Haus der Grangers war ein typisches Muggelhaus, das mindestens genau so klinisch sauber war wie Ligusterweg Nummer Vier. In der Tür zur Küche blieb Ginny beinahe stehen, aber Harry zog sie ungeduldig weiter.

''Ich war noch nie in einem Muggelhaus'', maulte sie leise.

''Wir können uns später umsehen'', flüsterte er.

Hermines Eltern schüttelten ihnen allen die Hände, bevor sie sich setzten. Das Essen war gut- obwohl es nicht an Kreachers Niveau heranreichte- und Ginny stellte den Grangers so viele Fragen zu den diversen Geräten im Raum, dass sie gar nicht erst in die Nähe eines unbequemen Gesprächsthemas kamen. Ron verhielt sich ungewohnt zivilisiert, wie Harry auffiel. Er bemühte sich redlich, gerade zu sitzen und konzentrierte sich mehr auf das Tischgespräch als auf sein Essen, ein Umstand, den auch Ginny bemerkt zu haben schien, denn nach einer Weile machte sich ein kleines Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht bemerkbar. Sie schafften es durchs Dessert ohne Voldemort oder das letzte Jahr auch nur einmal zu erwähnen, und erst, als sie alle das erste Glas Rotwein getrunken hatten- Ginny eingeschlossen, die Ron finster niedergestarrt hatte, als er Anstalten gemacht hatte, einzuschreiten- räusperte sich Mr. Granger deutlich, nachdem er seinen Vortrag zu den Segnungen der modernen Zahnmedizin beendet hatte.

''Also, Harry'', sagte er. ''Meine Tochter versichert mir, dass dieser Krieg, der in der Zaubererwelt tobte, beendet ist und dass sie in keiner Gefahr mehr schwebt.''

Harry setzte sein Weinglas langsam ab und verkniff sich einen verräterischen Blick hinüber zu Hermine. Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass die Grangers besorgt waren, tatsächlich hatten sie allen Grund dazu. Und falls irgendjemand sich berufen fühlte, Voldemort nachzueifern, wäre sie sicherlich in Gefahr: seine beste Freundin, noch dazu muggelstämmig. Aber Hermine wollte offensichtlich nicht, dass ihre Eltern das wussten.

''Das ist richtig'', sagte Harry. ''Voldemort ist erledigt und seine Gefolgschaft ist hinter Schloss und Riegel.''

Mr. Granger nahm einen Schluck Wein. ''Ist es so einfach?''

\- ''Ich hoffe, dass es das ist'', sagte Harry. ''Für den Fall, dass es das nicht ist, kann Ihre Tochter sehr gut auf sich selbst aufpassen.''

\- ''Wir sind sicher, Dad'', sagte Hermine leise.

Mr. Granger schien nicht überzeugt zu sein. ''Was würde passieren, wenn einer dieser Verrückten hier auftaucht?''

\- ''Ich würde es sofort erfahren'', sagte Hermine scharf. ''Und er könnte euch nicht sehen. Glaub mir einfach, Dad. Ich habe alle Schutzzauber angewendet, die es gibt. _Niemand kann uns etwas tun_.''

Harry schauderte unwillkürlich, als ihm klar wurde, dass Hermine den Proteus-Zauber angewendet hatte und wartete auf eine günstige Gelegenheit, mit ihr unter vier Augen zu reden. Als Ginny mit Mrs. Granger den Abwasch in die Küche brachte und Ron und Mr. Granger eine Partie Schach begannen, zog er sie unauffällig in den Flur.

''Proteus-Zauber? Du bist die Geheimniswahrerin?'', fragte er. ''Deswegen hast du uns die Adresse per Eule geschickt?''

Sie nickte und zuckte mit den Schultern. ''Ich will kein Risiko eingehen, Harry. Ich hab sie überredet, nächste Woche eine Gartenparty zu geben und die Einladungen an alle ihre Freunde geschickt, sodass es ihnen nicht auffällt.''

\- ''Was ist mit dem Telefonbuch?'', fragte er schwach.

''Da stehen wir ohnehin nicht mehr drin, weil wir umgezogen sind, schon vergessen? Ich hab es unter Kontrolle, Harry.''

\- ''Entschuldige'', sagte er verlegen. ''Ich hab nicht mal daran gedacht, was...''

\- ''Vergiss es'', sagte sie bestimmt. ''Das ist meine Sache, okay?''

Er nickte. ''Natürlich. Aber wenn dir irgendwas...komisch vorkommt, meldest du dich sofort, ja?''

Hermine nickte sanft. ''Natürlich, Harry. Komm jetzt, bevor Ron misstrauisch wird.''

\- ''Er spielt Schach'', sagte Harry grinsend, während er ihr zurück ins Esszimmer folgte. ''Er merkt frühestens in einer halben Stunde, dass wir weg sind.''

\- ''Mein Dad ist eine Niete im Schach, Harry'', seufzte sie. ''Wahrscheinlich hat er ihn schon erledigt.''

* * *

Auch die nächsten Wochen brachten keine neuen Entwicklungen, was die Suche nach den Todessern anging. Die Prozesse gingen weiter und Harry sah wie Rookwood, Crabbe und andere nach Askaban geschickt wurden: manche stumm und zornig, andere wütend und spuckend und wieder andere gebrochen und um Gnade winselnd. Einer nach dem anderen wurden sie von den Auroren hinausgeführt und mit jedem von ihnen rückte der Tag von Malfoys Prozess näher, während sich seine Entscheidung verfestigte. Währenddessen war er, zum ersten Mal seit Menschengedenken, fast glücklich. Er verbrachte so viel Zeit wie möglich zusammen mit Ginny und den anderen, richtete das Haus am Grimmauldplatz wieder her und obwohl es ihm jedes mal ein kleines bisschen das Herz brach, Teddy zu sehen, besuchte er Mrs. Tonks doch wenigstens einmal jede Woche und genoss die Gesellschaft seines kleinen Patensohns.

An einem sonnigen Tag Mitte Juni heftete ihm und den anderen ein uraltes Mitglied der Internationalen Zauberervereinigung den Merlinorden, Erster Klasse an die Brust, während Harry sich fragte, wozu die Internationale Zauberervereinigung denn überhaupt gut war, die während des ganzen letzten Jahres einfach nur zugesehen hatte, wie das Land im Chaos versank. Kingsley nutzte die Gelegenheit, um das neue Kunstwerk im Atrium des Ministeriums einzuweihen, das sich als Denkmal für die Opfer des Dunklen Lords herausstellte: hunderte von erhobenen Händen, die leuchtende Zauberstäbe nach oben reckten. An jedem Handgelenk fand sich ein Armreif mit dem Namen eines der Toten und bei jedem Namen, den er kannte, zog sich Harrys Herz schmerzhaft zusammen: Vicky Frobisher. Marlene McKinnon. Anthony Goldstein. Alastor Moody. Fred Weasley. Gideon und Fabian Prewett. Padma Patil. Amelia Bones. Nymphadora Tonks. Justin Finch-Fletchley. Remus Lupin. Colin Creevey. Sirius Black. Michael Corner. Severus Snape. Susan Bones. Albus Dumbledore. Cedric Diggory. Lily und James Potter. Während Harry noch auf die Namen seiner Eltern starrte, trat Kingsley neben ihn und schwang seinen Zauberstab. Auf den Armreifen mit den Mitgliedern des Phönixordens erschienen die selben aufsteigenden Phönixe wie auf den Grabsteinen von Fred, Lupin und Tonks.

''Sie sind Helden'', sagte Kingsley leise. ''Und sieh dir an, was sie durchmachen mussten. Remus, auf den die Gesellschaft gespuckt hat. Sirius, der sein halbes Leben unschuldig in Askaban verbracht hat...''

\- ''Snape, dessen Namen dieses Biest mit ihrem Buch durch den Dreck zieht'', sagte Harry bitter. ''Helden.''

\- ''Wir sind noch hier'', sagte Ginny sanft. ''Und wir können ihre Geschichten erzählen.''

Harry nickte energisch. ''Kingsley, kannst du mir zeigen, wie...?''

Kurz darauf prangte auf vielen Armreifen ein goldenes D.A.

* * *

Zwei Tage später war der Tag des vorerst letzten Todesserprozesses gekommen und Gerichtsraum zehn platzte aus allen Nähten. Alles, was in der Zaubererwelt Rang und Namen hatte, schien hergekommen zu sein, um den finalen Akt des Falls der Malfoys mitzuerleben. Harry sah Goyle, Nott und Pansy Parkinson in einer der vorderen Bänke sitzen, zusammen mit den früheren Mitgliedern des Slytherin-Teams um Flint und Warrington. Die drei Malfoys saßen mit bleichen Gesichtern angekettet auf drei Stühlen vor den Richtern. Narzissa saß aufrecht da, ihre Haare ebenso zerzaust wie die ihres Mannes, der nur noch ein Schatten des Todesser war, der über Jahre in den höchsten Kreisen des Ministeriums nach Belieben ein und aus gegangen war. Draco saß zwischen seinen Eltern, das weißblonde Haar streng zurückgekämmt. Er sah aus, als könnte er sich auf der Stelle übergeben.

„Sah schon mal besser aus, was?", murmelte Ron leise.

Harry nickte knapp.

„Immer noch sicher, dass wir ihn wirklich davonkommen lassen wollen?"

\- „Sieh ihn dir an, Ron", flüsterte Hermine. „Er ist nicht davongekommen."

Harry gab ihr im Stillen Recht, während Kingsley sich von der Richterbank erhob, um das Verfahren zu eröffnen, denn dieses Häufchen Elend hatte nichts mehr mit dem arroganten, selbstgerechten Jungen zu tun, den er vor acht Jahren in Madam Malkins' Laden getroffen hatte. Draco und seine Eltern hatten alles verloren, was ihnen etwas bedeutet hatte: Macht, Ansehen und ihre irren Träume von der Herrschaft der Reinblüter. Und sie hatten teuer für diese irren Träume bezahlt: Lucius, einst Voldemorts rechte Hand, war von seinem Herrn gedemütigt worden, Narzissa hatte mit ansehen müssen, wie ihr Sohn gebrochen wurde, und Draco selbst würde für den Rest seines Lebens gebrandmarkt sein.

Lucius war als Erster an der Reihe.

„Mr. Malfoy, Sie wurden vor drei Jahren bereits zu einer lebenslangen Freiheitsstrafe in Askaban verurteilt", sagte Tudgeberry. „Warum sollte dieses Gericht Sie nicht postwendend dorthin zurück schicken?"

\- „Weil ich bereue, Miss Tudgeberry", sagte Lucius heiser.

„Ihre Reue macht Ihre Taten nicht ungeschehen, Mr. Malfoy."

\- „Nein", sagte Lucius, „nichts kann ungeschehen machen, was ich getan habe. Aber ich...habe erkannt, dass es falsch war. Und ich will tun, was ich kann, um zu helfen."

\- „Wobei sollte das Ministerium Ihre Hilfe brauchen, Malfoy?", fragte Kingsley.

„Es sind immer noch Gefolgsleute des Dunklen Lords auf freiem Fuß", sagte Lucius. „Ich kenne sie alle, und ich weiß viel über sie."

Harry warf einen Blick in die Zuschauerbänke; Theodore Nott starrte Lucius mit großen Augen an.

„Lassen Sie mich es zusammenfassen", sagte Arthur kalt und lehnte sich vor. „Sie versuchen, Ihre Haut zu retten, indem Sie Ihre Spießgesellen verraten."

Während Lucius zu Boden starrte und nickte, musste Harry unwillkürlich an die unzähligen Gelegenheiten denken, bei denen er Arthur gedemütigt hatte.

„Ja, Sir, das will ich. Ich weiß, wen das Ministerium jagt, und ich weiß auch von denen, von denen das Ministerium nicht weiß."

\- „Dann sollten Sie jetzt reden, Malfoy", sagte Kingsley. „Wenn Ihre Informationen hilfreich sind, werden wir sie berücksichtigen."

Lucius leckte sich über die Lippen. „Marcus Flint", sagte er heiser.

Harrys Hand zuckte zu seinem Zauberstab, aber Kingsley war schneller.

„ _Impedimenta!"_ , rief er und ein roter Blitz traf Flint, bevor er sich auf Lucius stürzen konnte.

„Savage, nehmen Sie Mr. Flint in Gewahrsam", sagte Kingsley, während er seinen Zauberstab lässig zurück in seinen Ärmel schob.

„Mr. Malfoy, fahren Sie fort."

Lucius redete für fast eine halbe Stunde. Manche der Namen kannte Harry: Urquhart. Derrick. Bole. Andere sagten ihm nichts, aber bei jedem Namen brachen die Zuschauer in aufgeregtes Getuschel aus, während Percy so eifrig mitschrieb, dass er seine Nase mit Tinte bekleckste.

„Danke, Mr. Malfoy", sagte Tudgeberry schließlich. „Sie haben dem Ministerium viel Arbeit erspart. Ihre Hilfe wird berücksichtigt werden.''

Mrs. Malfoy war die Nächste. Obwohl sie selbst kein Dunkles Mal hatte, hatte Narzissa doch zum engsten Kreis um Voldemort gezählt.

„Voldemort hat über ein Jahr in Ihrem Haus gewohnt, Mrs. Malfoy", sagte Kingsley. „Bestreiten Sie das?"

\- „Nein, Minister", sagte Narzissa, die immer noch schnurgerade auf ihrem Stuhl saß. „Aber was hätte ich tun sollen? Hätte ich auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, ihn zu verraten, hätte er meinen Sohn getötet."

\- „Ihr Sohn ist ein Todesser", sagte Tudgeberry mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Das war dem Dunklen Lord egal", sagte Narzissa bitter. „Draco war für ihn von Anfang an nur ein Werkzeug, um sich an Lucius zu rächen, weil er die Prophezeiung nicht beschaffen konnte."

\- „Mrs. Malfoy, Ihre Schwester, ihr Mann, ihre Schwager und ihr Sohn waren an den grausamsten Verbrechen der Todesser beteiligt", sagte Arthur. „Wollen Sie uns weismachen, dass Sie nichts davon wussten?"

Jetzt sank Narzissa doch in ihrem Stuhl zusammen. „Natürlich wusste ich es", sagte sie leise. „Aber wollen Sie mich nach Askaban schicken, weil ich meine Familie nicht verraten habe?"

\- „Haben Sie Zeugen, die bestätigen können, dass Sie selbst nicht an diesen Verbrechen beteiligt waren?", fragte Tudgeberry scharf.

„Nein", sagte Narzissa leise, „ich habe niemanden."

Harry atmete scharf aus und stand mit kribbelnden Händen auf.

„Miss Tudgeberry, ich kann Mrs. Malfoys Aussage bestätigen."

Die Reaktion der Zuschauer fiel aus wie erwartet: für einen Augenblick herrschte Totenstille, dann schrien alle durcheinander. Rita Kimmkorn sah aus als hätte er ihr gerade einen Heiratsantrag gemacht, während ihr Fotograf Foto um Foto schoss. Schließlich sprang Kingsley auf und peitschte seinen Zauberstab durch die Luft, dass es laut knallte. Die Menge verstummte.

''Mr. Potter, treten Sie bitte in den Zeugenstand.''

Harry trat vor und sah sich dabei kurz um. Narzissa starrte ihn ebenso ungläubig an wie die Zuschauer, während Arthur aussah, als hätte er schlimme Bauchschmerzen.

''Was können Sie uns zu Mrs. Malfoy sagen, Mr. Potter?'', fragte Tudgeberry.

''Sie ist unschuldig'', sagte Harry mit fester Stimme. ''Mrs. Malfoy war nie eine Todesserin. Sie war an keinem der Verbrechen ihrer Familienmitglieder beteiligt- um genau zu sein, war sie genauso ein Opfer Voldemorts wie viele andere hier. Während der letzten beiden Jahre musste sie ständig um das Leben ihrer Familie fürchten, außerdem wurden sie, Lucius und Draco an Ostern von Voldemort gefoltert. Alles, was sie gesagt hat, stimmt.''

Die Zuschauer fingen wieder an, aufgebracht zu murmeln.

''Ruhe im Saal'', sagte Kingsley laut. ''Mr. Potter, fahren Sie fort.''

\- ''Mrs. Malfoy ist nicht nur keine Todesserin, sie hat außerdem die Seiten gewechselt, _bevor_ es zum letzten Kampf kam. Ich verdanke ihr mein Leben.''

Jetzt war es mucksmäuschenstill.

''Präzisieren Sie das, Mr. Potter'', sagte Tudgeberry. ''Inwiefern verdanken Sie der Angeklagten Ihr Leben?''

\- ''Während der Schlacht kam es zu einer Unterbrechung'', sagte Harry, bemüht, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten, obwohl ihn die Erinnerung daran beinahe zittern ließ. ''Voldemort forderte mich auf, mich ihm persönlich zu stellen. Ich ging hin.''

Er räusperte sich. ''Er setzte den Todesfluch gegen mich ein und ließ Mrs. Malfoy überprüfen, ob ich...tot war. Sie bemerkte, dass ich lebte, aber sie sagte ihm, ich sei tot.''

\- ''Wie konnten Sie das überleben, Mr. Potter?'', fragte Tudgeberry und lehnte sich vor.

Harry spürte wie sich sämtliche Augenpaare im Raum in seinen Hinterkopf bohrten. ''Es war nicht das erste Mal'', sagte er nur. ''Und es tut nichts zur Sache. Mrs. Malfoy und ich redeten. Sie wusste also, dass ich lebte, aber sie log. Sie hatte die Seiten gewechselt.''

\- ''Worüber haben Sie geredet?''

\- ''Was?''

Arthur hatte sich ebenfalls vorgebeugt. ''Worüber haben Mrs. Malfoy und Sie geredet, Mr. Potter?''

\- ''Sie fragte mich, ob Draco noch im Schloss ist. Ober noch lebt. Ich sagte ja.''

\- ''Sie tat es also für ihren Sohn, nicht für Sie?'', fragte Tudgeberry.

''Spielt das eine Rolle?'', fragte Harry und entschied sich, diese Diskussion zu beenden. ''Für mich ist Mrs. Malfoy genug gestraft worden, genauso wie ihr Sohn.''

Hinter ihm fingen die Leute wieder an, wild durcheinander zu reden.

'' _Silencio!_ '', rief Kingsley und das Geschrei hörte auf. ''Erklären Sie das, Mr. Potter.''

\- ''Draco hat alles getan, was ihm vorgeworfen wurde'', sagte Harry. ''Aber nichts davon hat er aus freiem Willen getan, sondern weil Voldemort ihm damit drohte, ihn und seine Eltern umzubringen. Und als er die Chance hatte, mich Voldemort auszuliefern, hat er mir geholfen. Als wir von Greifern nach Malfoy Manor gebracht wurden, sollte er mich identifizieren, aber er tat es nicht.''

Tudgeberry blätterte durch ihre Akten. ''Ich habe hier ihre Aussage aus dem Prozess gegen Mr. Gregory Goyle'', sagte sie und hielt das entsprechende Schriftstück hoch. ''Sie sagten, Mr. Malfoy sei die treibende Kraft hinter dem Versuch gewesen, Sie während der Schlacht zu fassen.''

Harry nickte unbeeindruckt, denn mit diesem Einwand hatte er gerechnet.

''Malfoy war verzweifelt'', sagte er. ''Er war sicher, dass Voldemort gewinnen würde, und er wollte seiner Familie helfen. War das richtig? Nein. Aber so ist er eben. Und ich mache ihm keine Vorwürfe deswegen.''

Harry räusperte sich wieder und sah hinüber zu Hermine, die entschieden nickte. ''Ron und Hermine können alles bestätigen, was ich gesagt habe, Minister.''

An Arthurs Wange zuckte ein Muskel, aber er sagte nichts, während Harry und Kingsley sich stumm ansahen. Schließlich nickte der Minister.

''Ich denke nicht, dass das nötig sein wird.'' Er wandte sich an die Angeklagte.

''Mrs. Malfoy, wollen Sie dem Zeugen eine Frage stellen?''

Narzissa, die ihn immer noch wie einen Geist anstarrte, schüttelte den Kopf. ''Nein, Minister.''

\- ''Danke, Mr. Potter'', sagte Kingsley. ''Wir fahren mit Mr. Draco Malfoy fort.''

Er wandte sich an Draco. ''Worauf plädieren Sie, Mr. Malfoy?''

\- ''Schuldig, Minister'', sagte Draco heiser. Narzissa schluchzte auf, während Harry und Hermine einen verwirrten Blick tauschten. Kingsley lehnte sich vor.

''Sie bekennen sich schuldig?''

\- ''Ich habe alles getan, was man mir vorwirft'', sagte Draco. ''Es stimmt, ich habe es getan, weil ich bedroht wurde, weil meine Familie bedroht wurde, aber ich habe es getan.''

Die Zuschauer murmelten leise untereinander. Kingsley schien kurz unentschlossen, aber dann stand McGonagall auf und er nickte ihr kurz zu.

''Das Gericht erteilt Professor McGonagall das Wort.''

\- ''Bereuen Sie, was Sie getan haben, Draco?''

Malfoy sah zu Boden. ''Natürlich bereue ich, Professor'', sagte er mit brüchiger Stimme. ''Es war falsch. Alles. Und egal wie viel Angst ich vor ihm hatte, ich hätte es niemals tun dürfen. Ich bereue es von ganzem Herzen. Aber ich...''

Malfoy brach ab und hob den Kopf und Harry zuckte zusammen: Draco weinte, weinte so verzweifelt wie damals, als er ihn im Klo der Maulenden Myrte gesehen hatte.

''Bei Merlins Unterhose'', murmelte Ron ungläubig.

 _''Er hätte uns alle umgebracht''_ , schluchzte Malfoy. ''Ich bereue es, aber ich hatte solche _Angst_.''

\- ''Keine weiteren Fragen, Minister'', sagte McGonagall sanft und setzte sich wieder. Für einen Moment kam es Harry so vor, als hätten ihre Augen kurz zu ihm herübergeblitzt.

''Mr. Malfoy, wollen Sie einen Zeugen aufrufen?''

Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. ''Nein, Sir. Potter hat...Potter hat alles gesagt.''

\- ''Dann zieht sich das Gericht zur Urteilsfindung zurück'', sagte Kingsley und schwang seinen Zauberstab, sodass die Zuschauer nicht hören konnten, was oben bei den Richtern besprochen wurde. Harry wandte den Blick von Malfoy ab und sah zu den anderen.

''Du hattest Recht'', sagte Ron, der Malfoy immer noch anstarrte. ''Er ist gestraft genug.''

\- ''Denkst du, sie lassen ihn frei?'', fragte Hermine.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. ''Narzissa bestimmt, aber Malfoy...ohne McGonagall wäre er erledigt gewesen.''

Er sah hoch zu den Richtern, wo McGonagall und Slughorn eindringlich auf Tudgeberry einredeten. Schließlich setzten die Richter sich wieder und Kingsley hob seinen Zauber auf.

''Im Fall Mr. Lucius Malfoy'', sagte er. ''Die, die für eine Verurteilung sind, mögen die Hand heben.''

Hände wurden gehoben, nur Slughorn regte sich nicht.

''Im Namen der Magie ergeht folgendes Urteil: Mr. Malfoy, das Gericht bestätigt das Urteil von vor zwei Jahren. Wegen der Hilfe, die Sie diesem Ministerium geleistet haben, wird die Haftstrafe allerdings zu einem lebenslangen Hausarrest abgemildert. Ihr Zauberstab wird zerbrochen und es ist Ihnen verboten, einen neuen zu verwenden.''

Lucius nickte wie in Trance, während viele der Zuschauer wütend durcheinandermurmelten.

''Im Fall Mrs. Narzissa Malfoy'', sagte Kingsley. ''Die, die für eine Verurteilung sind, mögen die Hand heben.''

Kein einziger der Richter hob die Hand. ''Im Namen der Magie wird Mrs. Malfoy in allen Anklagepunkten freigesprochen.''

Lucius atmete laut aus, aber Narzissa zeigte keine Reaktion sondern starrte Kingsley weiter an.

''Im Fall Mr. Draco Malfoy'', sagte Kingsley. ''Die, die für eine Verurteilung sind, mögen die Hand heben.''

Hände schossen hoch, aber es waren weniger als die Hälfte. Narzissa fing wieder an zu weinen, während Malfoy selbst es offenbar nicht glauben konnte. Harry atmete langsam aus.

''Im Namen der Magie wird Mr. Malfoy in allen Anklagepunkten freigesprochen'', sagte Kingsley. ''Die Verhandlung ist geschlossen.''

Die Zuschauer fingen laut an zu diskutieren, während die Richter die Bank verließen und die Auroren die Ketten der Malfoys lösten.

''Glaubst du, dein Dad ist sehr wütend?'', fragte Hermine etwas nervös.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. ''Ich kann's ihm nicht verübeln, aber wir haben das Richtige getan- da ist er.''

Arthur hatte sich durch die Menge zu ihnen gedrängt, gefolgt von McGonagall.

''Hey, Dad'', sagte Ron zögerlich.

Arthur kratzte sich an der Stirn. ''Ich hoffe, ihr bereut das hier nicht noch.''

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. ''Das glaube ich nicht. Wir sollten sie trotzdem im Auge behalten, nur um sicher zu gehen.''

\- ''Das werden wir, keine Sorge'', sagte Arthur. ''Nun, wir sehen uns heute Abend. Ich sollte mit der Presse reden.''

\- ''Die werden uns kreuzigen'', stöhnte Ron.

''Sollen sie doch'', sagte Hermine verächtlich und starrte mit verengten Augen hinüber zu Rita, die gerade Kingsley befragte.

''Wissen Sie, Sie drei überraschen mich doch immer wieder'', sagte McGonagall. ''Ich würde Sie in Hogwarts wirklich vermissen.''

\- ''Danke, Professor'', sagte Hermine verlegen.

''Das war sehr anständig von Ihnen, Potter. Ich weiß, dass Sie und Mr. Malfoy keine einfache Geschichte haben'', sagte sie etwas brüsk und ging davon.

''Das war das zweite Mal in letzter Zeit dass sie mich gelobt hat'', sagte Harry verlegen zu den beiden anderen. ''Wenn das so-''

\- _''Harry''_ , sagte Ron scharf.

Er drehte sich um und sah Malfoy auf sich zukommen. Malfoy war immer noch bleich, aber er hatte sich die Tränen abgewischt und schien die Fassung wieder gewonnen zu haben. Als er sie erreichte, streckte er zögerlich die Hand aus.

''Danke, Potter'', sagte er steif.

Harry schlug nicht minder zögerlich ein und fühlte im selben Moment einen Lichtblitz. Er riss seinen Zauberstab heraus, aber es war nur Ritas bärtiger Fotograf.

''Zisch ab'', fauchte Ron wütend, der ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hatte. Der Fotograf trollte sich.

Malfoy räusperte sich. ''Du hast immer noch meinen Zauberstab, Potter.''

 _\- ''Was?!",_ zischte Hermine aufgebracht.

''Es ist nicht mehr deiner, Malfoy'', sagte Harry ruhig. ''Er hat die Gefolgschaft gewechselt. Frag Ollivander, wenn du mir nicht glaubst.''

Malfoy blinzelte. ''Ich denke nicht, dass ich bei ihm willkommen bin. Ich will meinen Zauberstab, Potter. Ollivander wird mir keinen neuen machen, nach allem, was war.''

\- '' _Nach allem was war?_ '', stöhnte Ron. ''Dass er zwei Jahre in deinem Keller gefangen war, meinst du? Ja, ich glaube, er ist kein großer Fan...''

\- ''Halt dich raus, Weasley'', zischte Malfoy wütend.

''Malfoy'', sagte Harry bedächtig. ''Wenn du glaubst, dass ich den Zauberstab, mit dem ich Voldemort besiegt habe, einem ehemaligen Todesser gebe, bist du nicht mehr ganz dicht.''

\- ''Ich soll also _ohne Zauberstab-''_

\- ''Was fällt dir ein'', fauchte Hermine wütend. ''Ohne uns wärst du jetzt schon auf halbem Weg nach Askaban. Es gibt sicherlich noch ein paar Zauberstabmacher, die dir einen verkaufen würden.''

Malfoy nickte bitter. ''Das muss ich wohl.''

Damit ging er zurück zu seinen wartenden Eltern. Narzissa nickte ihnen kurz zu, während Lucius sie mit der üblichen Mischung aus Wut und Verachtung anfunkelte.

''Ihr solltet die Bande wirklich im Auge behalten'', sagte Hermine, die immer noch vor Zorn rauchte. ''Wie kann man nur so undankbar sein?''

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, überrascht davon, dass es ihn so kalt ließ. ''Lucius wird das Haus nicht mehr verlassen können'', sagte Kingsley ruhig, der unbemerkt zu ihnen getreten war. ''Und jeder Besucher muss sich vorher beim wachhabenden Auroren anmelden. Der Mann ist erledigt. Und der junge Malfoy hat seine Lektion gelernt, denke ich.''

\- ''Es ist nicht richtig, dass er davonkommt'', sagte Ron und starrte grimmig auf Lucius' blonden Hinterkopf.

''Er kommt nicht davon'', sagte Kingsley. ''Der Mann hat alles verloren, was ihm je etwas bedeutet hat- Ansehen, Einfluss und nicht zuletzt seinen Zauberstab. Das wäre in Askaban das selbe gewesen, aber so hat er uns noch genützt. Er hat heute eine Menge Leute nach Askaban geschickt, die ansonsten davongekommen wären.''


	9. Chapter 9 Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titill

**Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus**

''Was habt ihr erwartet?'', sagte Ginny mit einem Achselzucken, als Hermine ihren Bericht vom Prozess beendet hatte. ''Reue oder nicht, es ist immer noch _Malfoy_ , von dem wir hier reden. Habt ihr ernsthaft geglaubt, er würde euch auf Knien danken?''

\- ''Bedankt hat er sich jedenfalls'', sagte Harry. Das war schon mehr, als er sich erhofft hatte.

Sie saßen beim Essen im Fuchsbau, es war der Abend nach dem Prozess, ein sonniger Freitag. George und Ginny waren gerade aus dem Laden zurückgekommen, den sie in den letzten Wochen Stück für Stück wiederhergerichtet hatten und verschlangen jetzt gierig Mollys Hähnchen. Im Radio lief das erste Gruppenspiel der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft: England spielte gegen Transsilvanien.

''Ich weiß auch nicht'', sagte Hermine frustriert. ''Hat er ernsthaft erwartet, dass du ihm den Zauberstab einfach so zurückgibst?''

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Der Schwarzdornstab dämmerte in der obersten Schublade seines Nachttischs am Grimmauldplatz vor sich hin, denn seit er seinen eigenen Zauberstab repariert hatte, hatte er ihn nicht mehr benutzt.

''Eigentlich brauche ich ihn nicht'', meinte er. ''Aber ich will verdammt sein, wenn ich ihn Malfoy zurückgebe.''

\- ''Mist'', fluchte Ron dazwischen, denn England hatte gerade ein Tor kassiert. ''Dieser Hüter ist einfach die letzte Flasche.''

George brummte leise _'Weasley ist unser King'_ vor sich hin. Harry lächelte müde. In den letzten Wochen ging es George zunehmend besser. Die Arbeit im Laden schien ihn abzulenken, meinte Ginny. Zwar war er immer noch oft trübselig und schweigsam, wie sie alle, aber hin und wieder machte er wieder zaghafte Witze.

''Nicht jeder kann so glänzen wie du, Ron'', sagte Ginny zwischen zwei Bissen. ''Außerdem führen wir mit fünfzig Punkten, entspann dich.''

\- ''Frasier fängt den Schnatz sowieso nicht'', brummte George. ''Harry hat mehr Talent in seiner linken Pobacke als dieser Versager.''

\- ''Ähm, danke'', sagte Harry.

''Schon mal drüber nachgedacht, Profi zu werden, Harry?'', fragte George. ''Die Cannons könnten dich gut gebrauchen - Olsson hat letztes Jahr gerade mal einen Schnatz gefangen.''

Harry kratzte sich an seiner Narbe. Über derartiges hatte er noch nie nachgedacht- es hätte einfach keinen Sinn gemacht, als Voldemort sein Leben noch bestimmt hatte.

''Ähm, nein.''

\- ''Solltest du vielleicht'', sagte George. ''Fred und ich waren letztes Jahr bei ein paar Spielen -''

Er brach ab und sie alle verstummten, wie immer, wenn Freds Name fiel.

''Die beiden haben erstmal genug im Ministerium zu tun'', sagte Hermine schließlich. ''Außerdem hat Harry schon genug Publicity.''

\- ''Vielleicht solltest du-''

Ron brach ab, denn der Kommentator fing laut an zu schreien und ächzte dann auf, was alle außer Hermine stöhnen ließ, denn das konnte nur eins bedeuten: Transsilvaniens Sucher hatte den Schnatz gefangen.

 _''Munteanu fängt den Schnatz, Transsilvanien gewinnt mit 210 zu 90-''_

\- ''Mist'', brummte Ron und schaltete das Radio aus. ''Dieser verfluchte-''

\- ''Wie bitte?'', fragte sein Vater, der gerade von der Arbeit zurückkam.

''Ähm, nichts, Dad.''

\- ''Was hat dich so lange aufgehalten, Arthur?'', fragte Molly.

''Malfoy'', stöhnte Arthur und ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen. ''Wir haben ihn noch stundenlang befragt.''

\- ''Wann fangen die Prozesse an?'', fragte George.

''Frühestens in zwei Wochen'', sagte Arthur. ''Wir wollen erst noch weitere Beweise sammeln.''

\- ''Überrascht mich kein bisschen, dass Flint ein Todesser ist'', brummte George. ''Wenn ich nur an den Typ denke, läuft es mir kalt den Rücken runter.''

Arthur begann seine Suppe zu essen und stutzte plötzlich.

''Wieso hört ihr das Spiel nicht?- Oh.''

\- ''Oh'', sagte Ginny. ''Wir haben verloren. 90 zu 210.''

\- ''Naja, außer Frasier scheinen sie sich ja gut geschlagen zu haben.''

\- ''Das ist das dümmste am Quidditch'', sagte Hermine gedankenverloren. ''Jedes Team hat sieben Spieler, aber ein guter Sucher reicht aus, um zu gewinnen.''

Die anderen starrten sie an.

''Was?!'', keuchte Ron entsetzt.

''Stimmt doch'', sagte sie. ''Alle Jäger, Hüter und Treiber sind doch im Grunde genommen überflüssig. Am Ende gewinnt fast immer das Team, das den Schnatz fängt.''

Sie wurde sofort niedergebrüllt.

''Die Treiber beschützen aber auch den Sucher!'', rief George.

''Bulgarien hat das letzte Finale trotzdem verloren!'', sagte Harry.

''Nur den Suchern zuzusehen wäre langweilig!'', meinte Ginny.

Hermine errötete, aber gab nicht auf. ''Die Treiber sind nur wegen den Klatschern da, und ohne die müssten die Sucher nicht beschützt werden. Was Bulgarien angeht, das ist das beste Beispiel! Sie hatten nur Viktor und hätten trotzdem fast gewonnen, obwohl Irland das bessere Team hatte! Und was das mit der Langeweile angeht-''

\- ''Quidditch ist heilig'', sagte Ron aufgebracht. Dass sie Krum erwähnt hatte, schien seine Laune nicht unbedingt gebessert zu haben.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. ''Ich sag ja nur-''

\- ''Hermine'', sagte Ginny bestimmt. ''Hör auf. Quidditch verstehst du einfach nicht, okay?''

\- ''Aber-''

\- ''Ich denke, ihr solltet alle zu Bett gehen und euch beruhigen, bevor das ganze eskaliert'', sagte Molly bestimmt. ''Harry, Hermine, es ist spät, wollt ihr nicht hierbleiben?''

\- ''Nein, ich muss nach Hause, sonst machen Mum und Dad sich Sorgen'', sagte Hermine.

''Quidditch-Hasser sind in meinem Zimmer sowieso nicht willkommen'', sagte Ginny finster, aber sie zwinkerte Hermine zu.

''Ich bleibe gern'', sagte Harry kurzentschlossen.

* * *

Als Ron und er am nächsten Morgen nach einer erstaunlicherweise albtraumlosen Nacht in die Küche kamen, saßen Ginny und ihre Mutter schon beim Frühstück.

''Wo ist Dad?'', fragte Ron, bevor er sich auf seine Spiegeleier stürzte.

''Im Schuppen'', sagte Molly, während sie Harry Teller füllte. ''Merlin allein weiß, was er da drinnen schon wieder treibt.''

\- ''Soll ich nachsehen, Mum?'', fragte Ginny. ''Nur, um sicherzugehen, dass er sich demnächst nicht selbst verhaften muss?''

\- ''Schon gut, Liebes. Es ist sein erster freier Samstag seit Wochen, lass ihn ein bisschen Spaß haben. Ich seh's mir am Montag an, wenn ihr alle arbeiten seid.''

Sie ging raus in den Garten.

Harry küsste Ginny, was Ron fast an seinem Spiegelei ersticken ließ. Sie kicherte. ''Gut geschlafen?''

\- ''Ja, obwohl Ron dauernd Hermines Namen im Schlaf gemurmelt hat.''

\- ''Das glaub ich sofort. Unser Ghul wird schon ganz eifersüchtig.''

Ron funkelte sie an. ''Solltest du nicht George im Laden helfen?''

\- ''Angelina und Lee sind heute da, also hat er mir gnädigerweise Urlaub gegeben'', sagte sie.

Harry bemerkte, dass sie auf dem _Tagespropheten_ saß und stöhnte auf.

''So schlimm?''

\- ''Was soll da hinten so schlimm sein, Potter?''

\- ''Ich bin noch hier, Leute'', protestierte Ron.

''Äh nein, _das_ ist alles...okay. Ich meine die Zeitung, auf der du sitzt.''

\- _''Okay?''_ , hakte Ginny erbost nach. ''Ich muss doch sehr bitten-''

\- ''Ginny'', seufzte Harry. ''Wie schlimm ist es?''

Ginnys Grinsen verschwand. ''Sehr. Echt nicht schön. Am besten, ähm, liest du es erst gar nicht-''

\- ''Alle anderen lesen es auch.''

Sie seufzte und klatschte die Zeitung auf den Tisch. Auf der Titelseite prangte groß das Bild, auf dem Malfoy und er sich die Hand gaben. Harry war sich allerdings ziemlich sicher, dass er dabei weniger verschlagen ausgesehen hatte.

 _''Potter verhinderte, dass die bekannten Todesser ihrer Strafe zugeführt wurden...Schulkameraden...Potters Wort scheint ein Freifahrtschein für Mord und Erpressung zu sein...''_

Harry stockte. _''Aber steckt vielleicht mehr hinter der plötzlichen Allianz zwischen Potter und den Malfoys als es es scheint?_

 _''Mr. Potter und Mrs. Malfoy sind beide Erben des beträchtlichen Vermögens der Familie Lestrange'', sagt Gurtuk, Sprecher der Gringott's Bank. ''Es wäre also durchaus möglich, dass Mrs. Malfoy ihm ihren Anspruch auf diese Mittel für eine Gegenleistung angeboten hat.''_

 _Obwohl dies natürlich nur Spekulationen sind, wirft es doch einen Schatten auf das Urteil des Zaubergamots, und Minister Shacklebolt würde gut daran tun, diesen nachzugehen.''_

\- ''Dieses Miststück'', sagte Ron verblüfft.

''Ich _wusste_ nicht mal, dass ich irgendwas von den Lestranges erben würde'', sagte Harry zornig.

''Keiner wird diesen Mist glauben'', sagte Ginny beruhigend.

''Darum geht es jetzt nicht mehr'', sagte Harry. ''Jetzt ist sie zu weit gegangen. Ich werde nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie sie Lügen über mich verbreitet. Diese verfluchte Presse- Verzeihung, Molly.''

Molly war gerade aus dem Garten zurückgekommen. ''Du hast den _Propheten_ also gelesen'', stellte sie fest und ging hinüber zu dem Regal, in dem sie ihre Kochbücher aufbewahrte.

''Wieso darf sie ungestraft sowas schreiben?'', fragte er erbost.

''Es gibt genug Reporter, die auch gutes über dich schreiben, Harry'', sagte Molly ruhig, während sie zwischen den Büchern wühlte.

''Ach ja? Seltsam, dass ich das nie zu sehen bekomme'', brummte Harry.

Molly fand, wonach sie gesucht hatte und legte es vor ihm auf den Tisch. Es war die letzte Ausgabe der _Hexenwoche._ Sein Gesicht prangte breit grinsend auf der Titelseite, über dem Schriftzug _'Charmantestes Lächeln des Jahres'._ Harry spürte, wie er rot anlief.

''Du trittst in Lockharts Fußstapfen!'', lachte Ron.

''Dieses Lächeln ist bereits vergeben!'', verkündete Ginny stolz.

Harry sparte sich den Kommentar, dass es im _Propheten_ um wesentlich wichtigere Themen ging als in diesem Käseblatt.

* * *

In der nächsten Woche begannen die Prozesse gegen die Kollaborateure. Harry sah zu, wie Thicknesse entlastet wurde (Yaxley hatte längst gestanden, dass er ihn mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegt hatte) und sagte selbst gegen Runcorn und Umbridge aus. Die ehemalige Großinquisitorin wurde wegen Beihilfe zum Mord angeklagt, denn viele der Muggelstämmigen, die sie nach Askaban geschickt hatte, hatten ihre Haft nicht überlebt. Während seiner Aussage gegen Umbridge fühlte er eine Mischung aus Zorn und Freude darüber, dass diese Frau endlich für ihre Verbrechen büßen musste.

''Sie genoss es, Minister'', sagte er, während alle Anwesenden im Gerichtsraum zehn gebannt zuhörten. ''Sie genoss es, diese Leute zu demütigen und nach Askaban zu schicken.''

\- ''Berichten Sie von dem Prozess gegen Mrs. Mary Cattermole, bei dem Sie zugegen waren, Mr. Potter.''

\- ''Umbridge hat sie ausgelacht'', sagte Harry. ''Weil Mrs. Cattermoles Eltern Gärtner sind. Sie hatte eine unglaubliche Freude daran, ihr Angst einzuflößen.''

\- ''Glauben Sie, dass Madam Umbridge unter dem Einfluss des Imperius-Fluchs war, Mr. Potter?''

Harry warf dem Krötengesicht einen kalten Seitenblick zu.

''Nein, Minister. Sie hielt die Dementoren mit ihrem Patronus auf Abstand. Soweit ich weiß, kann man keinen Patronus erzeugen, wenn man mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegt ist.''

Barty Crouch Jr. hatte ihnen das beigebracht, als er sich als Moody ausgegeben hatte.

''Umbridge genoss es außerdem, ihre Untergebenen zu überwachen. Dazu benutzte sie die Hilfe von Mad-Eye Moodys magischem Auge'', sagte er in kaltem Zorn. ''Wie ist sie an dieses Auge gelangt, frage ich mich? Moodys Leiche ist nie gefunden worden. Die Todesser haben sie sich geholt. Wie konnte also dieses Auge in Umbridges Tür landen?''

Er räusperte sich. ''Sie hat es immer schon genossen, ihre Macht auszunutzen. Als sie Großinquisitorin in Hogwarts war, ließ sie uns bei Strafarbeiten statt Tinte mit unserem eigenen Blut schreiben.''

Harry hielt seine Hand hoch und sah, wie die Narben auf seinem Handrücken von einem Lichtblitz erhellt wurden. Ritas Fotograf schoss ein Foto nach dem anderen, aber die Reporterin war nirgends zu sehen.

Tudgeberry lehnte sich mit angewidertem Gesicht vor.

''Was mussten Sie schreiben, Mr. Potter?''

\- '' _Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen.''_ Er senkte seinen Arm wieder. ''Niemand traute sich, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen, weil Fudge sie unterstützte.''

\- ''Danke, Mr. Potter'', sagte Kingsley. ''Madam Umbridge, wollen Sie dem Zeugen eine Frage stellen?''

\- ''Nein, Minister.''

Harry setzte sich wieder.

''Wollen Sie etwas zu Mr. Potters Anschuldigungen sagen?'', fragte Tudgeberry kalt.

''Ich habe stets nur die Anweisungen meiner Vorgesetzten ausgeführt, Minister'', sagte Umbridge mit ihrer schrecklichen Piepsstimme. ''Sowohl in den Prozessen, als auch in meiner Zeit in Hogwarts.''

\- ''Cornelius Fudge forderte sie auf, Kinder zu foltern?'', fragte Tudgeberry scharf.

''Der Minister trug mir auf, für Ordung in Hogwarts zu sorgen, egal wie'', quietschte Umbridge.

''Und wenn Mr. Fudge Ihnen aufgetragen hätte, jeden zu töten, der Voldemorts Rückkehr verkündete'', sagte Kingsley ruhig, ''hätten Sie das dann auch getan?''

Umbridge schloss ihren Krötenmund und sagte nichts mehr.

''Im Namen der Magie ergeht folgendes Urteil'', sagte Kingsley, nachdem die Richter ihre kurze Beratung beendet hatten. ''Dolores Jane Umbridge, dieses Gericht befindet sie einstimmig für schuldig in allen Anklagepunkten.''

Die Menge raunte und viele brachen tatsächlich in Applaus aus. Umbridge stieß einen kleinen Entsetztensschrei aus.

''Für Beihilfe zum Mord in 31 Fällen verurteilen wir Sie zu einer lebenslangen Haftstrafe in Askaban. Diese Verhandlung ist geschlossen.''

Die Auroren führten sie heraus und Harry atmete langsam aus. Kingsley kam zu ihm herüber.

''Das hätten wir hinter uns'', sagte Minister leise.

''Ja.'' Harry nickte erleichtert. ''Weißt du, was mich beunruhigt?''

\- ''Was?''

Harry sah sich nochmal kritisch um. ''Rita Kimmkorn ist nicht hier. Ist irgendwas passiert?''

Kingsley zeigte ein seltenes Grinsen. ''So kann man es ausdrücken. Sie ist heute morgen gefeuert worden.''

\- _''Was?!''_

Kingsley nickte. ''Der _Prophet_ ist wegen ihres Artikels zu den Malfoys mit wütenden Leserbriefen überschwemmt worden. Von ihr werden wir erstmal längere Zeit nichts lesen.''

\- ''Wahrscheinlich'', sagte Harry nachdenklich. ''Obwohl ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass sie das einfach so auf sich sitzen lassen wird.''

* * *

''Klingt nach einem ziemlich guten Tag für uns'', stellte Ron fest, nachdem Harry seinen Bericht über die Ereignisse des Nachmittags beendet hatte. ''Kimmkorn und die alte Sabberhexe- beide an einem Tag losgeworden!''

Sie saßen mit Hermine und Ginny im Salon am Grimmauldplatz und tranken Butterbier, während im Kamin ein behagliches Feuer knisterte. Es fühlte sich beinahe so an, als säßen sie wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum im Gryffindor-Turm. Zu verdanken hatten sie das Kreacher, der den Salon in dieser Woche grundlegend umgestaltet hatte. Mit Hilfe von einer Menge Gold aus Harrys Verlies in Gringotts, das er persönlich abgeholt hatte (Harry selbst war Rons Beispiel gefolgt und hatte ein Aufeinandertreffen mit den Kobolden vermieden), hatte der Hauself die verrottenden alten Möbel herausgeschafft und durch neue ersetzt, sodass der Raum jetzt einen anheimelnde Atmosphäre bot. Nur der alte Wandteppich mit dem Stammbaum der Familie Black war geblieben, teils, weil er immer noch an der Wand klebte und nicht entfernt werden konnte, und teils, weil Kreacher sich niemals von ihm getrennt hätte und seinen Meister davon überzeugt hatte, dass er einen wichtigen Teil der Geschichte des Hauses repräsentierte und daher bleiben musste. Harry hatte nachgegeben, obwohl er das selbe Argument bei den Köpfen von Kreachers Vorfahren nicht hatte gelten lassen- diese befanden sich nun in Gräbern im Hinterhof. Außerdem hatte Harry auf einer Reinigung des Teppichs bestanden und die herausgesprengten Namen wieder eingefügt, sodass sich Sirius, Tonks und Andromeda wieder dort befanden.

''Ein guter Tag'', stimmte Hermine zu. ''Gut, dass diese Frau nicht davongekommen ist. Aber was Rita angeht, bin ich mir nicht so sicher.''

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. ''Sie ist raus aus dem _Propheten_ , was kann sie schon anrichten?''

\- ''Es wird immer jemanden geben, der bereit ist, ihren Schund zu drucken'', meinte Hermine.

''Für's erste sind wir sie jedenfalls los'', sagte Ginny und gähnte. Sie war offensichtlich kurz vorm Einschlafen und hatte sich an Harry Schulter gekuschelt.

''Harter Tag?'', fragte er leise.

''Hmm. Aber wir sind jetzt fertig. Alles ist bereit für die Wiedereröffnung. Ihr kommt doch?''

Sie nickten. George wollte den Laden unbedingt noch vorm Start des neuen Schuljahrs wieder öffnen und dank Ginnys Hilfe hatte er es früher als erwartet geschafft. Zwar durfte sie immer noch nicht außerhalb der Schule zaubern- sie wurde erst im August siebzehn- aber sie hatte es geschafft, George immer wieder anzuspornen, so dass _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ am Samstag wieder öffnen würde. Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten versprochen, zu helfen, denn George rechnete mit einem Ansturm aus Besuchern.

''Die Leute wollen unbedingt wieder was zum Lachen, denke ich'', hatte er gestern beim Abendessen im Fuchsbau gesagt, und Harry stimmte ihm im Stillen zu, denn etwas Ablenkung konnte ihnen allen nur gut tun.

''Immer noch nichts Neues von Avery?'', fragte Hermine.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. ''Jugson ist heute Morgen in Manchester gesehen worden, aber als wir hinkamen, war er schon weg. Keine Spur von den anderen.''

\- ''Irgendwas hecken sie aus'', sagte Ron finster.

''Dann solltet ihr sie besser fangen, bevor sie zur Tat schreiten'', sagte Hermine weise.

* * *

Als sie am Samstag Morgen in den Laden kamen, sah George aus, als müsse er sich übergeben. Er trug zum ersten Mal wieder seine magentafarbenen Mitarbeiterroben aber das charakteristische, manische Grinsen, das die Zwillinge immer passend dazu gezeigt hatten, brachte er nicht zustande. Ron klopfte ihm kräftig auf die Schulter.

''Das habt ihr gut hinbekommen.''

Er hatte Recht: der Laden war wieder das übliche grellbunte Mischmasch aus Weasley-Produkten. Nur die Minimuffs fehlten, vertraute Ginny Harry leise an, sie waren noch zu klein, um verkauft zu werden.

Erwas später war es halb zehn, der Laden war seit einer halben Stunde wieder geöffnet, und kein einziger Kunde war gekommen. Ginny und Verity standen nervös mit verschränten Armen hinter der Verkaufstheke, während George auf das Bild von Fred und ihm starrte, das an der Wand hing. Hermine und Angelina warfen ihm nervöse Seitenblicke zu.

''Wo sind die verdammten Leute?'', fluchte Lee leise.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Draußen gingen immer wieder Passanten vorbei, aber keiner blieb stehen oder warf den bunt geschmückten Schaufestern auch nur einen zweiten Blick zu.

''Mir reicht's'', sagte Ron finster, zog ein buntes Paket aus einem der Regale und marschierte hinaus.

''Verity, hat mein Bruder uns gerade bestohlen?'', fragte George abwesend.

''Ähm, ja, Mr. Weasley.''

\- ''Wieso haben Sie ihn nicht aufgehalten?''

Verity zögerte kurz, dann lief sie Ron hinterher. Einen Herzschlag später bimmelte das Türglöckchen und zwei Jungen im Hogwarts-Alter kamen herein, die Harry vage als Gryffindors einordnete. Alle erstarrten. Die Jungen schenkten ihnen überhaupt keine Beachtung und gingen hinüber zu dem Regal mit den Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckereien. Nach einer kurzen Diskussion kamen sie beladen mit Nasblut-Nugat zurück.

''Das macht zwei Galleonen und fünf Sickel pro Nase, meine Herren'', sagte Ginny grinsend.

''Sie zahlen nichts, Ginny'', sagte George, der den Blick endlich vom Bild an der Wand abwandte. ''Dieses Etablissement nimmt kein Geld von Testpersonen der ersten Stunde an. Jimmy, Nigel, ihr zahlt hier nichts.''

\- ''Danke, George'', grinsten die beiden Jungen, winkten allen und gingen hinaus.

''Das waren...'', begann Hermine verblüfft.

''Jimmy Johnson und Nigel Abercrombie'', sagte George gelassen.

''Zwei der Erstklässler, an denen ihr das Zeug getestet habt'', schloss sie.

George nickte langsam. ''Und die beiden ersten Kunden, die nicht von Fred bedient wurden.''

Alle schwiegen betroffen- und dann hörten sie es.

Zuerst war da ein lauter _Knall_ und dann klang es, als wäre in der Winkelgasse die Apokalypse ausgebrochen. Leute fingen an, zu schreien. Harry riss seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und stürzte zur Tür, aber George packte ihn an der Schulter.

''Kein Grund zur Eile, Herr Auror.''

\- ''Ron ist da draußen'', keuchte Hermine, die ebenfalls ihren Zauberstab in der Hand hielt.

''Ich denke, was wir hier hören, _ist_ Ron, also besteht kein Grund für dieses Benehmen'', sagte George trocken. ''Es sei denn, du willst ihn wegen Ruhestörung verhaften. In dem Fall will ich dich natürlich nicht aufhalten.''

\- ''Das Paket, das er mitgenommen hat...''

\- ''Inferno Deluxe'', sagte Ginny ungläubig. ''Er hat es draußen losgelassen!''

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Ron kam grinsend hereinmarschiert, gefolgt von einer keuchenden, knallroten Verity.

''Ich wollte ihn aufhalten, Mr. Weasley, aber er-''

\- ''Schon gut, Verity'', sagte George. ''Ich hätte selbst darauf kommen sollen, etwas Werbung zu machen.''

\- _''Werbung?''_ , ächzte Hermine. ''Du hast die Leute zu Tode erschreckt, Ron!''

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. ''Keiner hat mich gesehen.''

 _\- ''Du bist ein Auror!''_

\- ''Keiner hat mich gesehen, und Harry wird mich sicher nicht verhaften- oder?''

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. ''Das kommt darauf an, ob es geklappt hat, schätze ich.''

\- ''Wie auch immer'', sagte George ruhig. ''Du schuldest uns dreizehn Galleonen für das Inferno Deluxe.''

\- _''Was?''_ , keuchte Ron.

''Die Wirtschaft, Ron, weißt du'', sagte Ginny grinsend. ''Die Preise schießen in die Höhe wie verrückt.''

\- ''Ich soll dafür _bezahlen?_ ''

George wollte antworten, aber in diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und eine Horde Kunden strömte in den Laden.

Und so ging es den ganzen Tag weiter. Der Laden war proppevoll und sie schafften es fast nicht, die Regale schnell genug wieder zu füllen, so groß war der Andrang.

''Weißt du, Harry'', sagte George als sie am späten Nachmittag zum dreizehnten Mal zusammen eine neue Kiste mit Liebestränken aus dem Lager holten, ''ich hatte mir schon überlegt, dich vor die Tür zu schicken, um Leute anzulocken.''

Harry grinste. ''Rons Idee war besser, denke ich.''

\- ''Das werden wir wohl nie herausfinden.''

Um sechs scheuchten sie die letzten Bummler aus dem Laden und schlossen. Die Wiedereröffnung war ein voller Erfolg gewesen und so waren sie alle zwar müde und ausgelaugt, aber glücklich.

''Ab in den _Tropfenden Kessel_!'', verkündete George laut. '''Die erste Runde geht auf mich!''

Die anderen jubelten und gingen hinaus, aber als Harry ihnen folgen wollte, hielt George ihn fest.

''Harry? Hast du einen Moment?''

Harry nickte verblüfft und folgte George ins Hinterzimmer. Als sie dort angekommen waren, räusperte George sich verlegen und drückte ihm dann einen schweren, klimpernden Beutel in die Hand.

''Hier. Das ist deins.''

Harry sah ihn verwirrt an. ''Ähm, wofür?''

George verdrehte die Augen. ''Deine tausend Galleonen. Unser Startkredit. Es ist höchste Zeit, dass wir- _ich_ es dir zurückzahle.''

Harry zögerte. ''George-''

\- ''Lass es'', sagte George bestimmt. ''Harry, du kannst nicht ernsthaft erwarten, dass du dein Geld nicht zurückbekommst! Es ist _deins!''_

\- ''Ich hab dieses Geld nie gewollt'', sagte Harry leise. ''Ich weiß nicht mal, was ich damit anfangen soll.''

Er musste unwillkürlich an den gewaltigen Haufen Galleonen denken, der sich bereits in seinem Verlies in Gringotts befand.

''Das ist dein Bier'', sagte George ruhig. ''Tu mir nur einen Gefallen und gründe keinen Scherzladen damit, ja?''

\- ''Gegen dich hätte ich eh keine Chance'', sagte Harry matt.

''Wenn du meinst. Komm jetzt, lass uns was trinken.''

Im _Tropfenden Kessel_ schoben sie zwei Tische zusammen, damit sie genug Platz für alle hatten, und erhoben dann ihre Gläser mit Feuerwhisky- ausgenommen Ginny, der George Butterbier aufgezwungen hatte.

''Auf Fred'', sagte George bemerkenswert ruhig. ''Und auf _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_.''

\- ''Fred und _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ '', sagten die anderen und leerten ihre Gläser.

''Also, Jungs'', sagte Ginny. ''Wie fühlt ihr euch nach eurem ersten echten Arbeitstag?''

\- ''Weniger ausgelaugt, als wenn wir im Büro gewesen wären'', sagte Harry

''Grandios unterbezahlt'', sagte Ron.

Harry, der tausend Galleonen in dem Beutel in seinem Umhang hatte, tauschte ein mattes Lächeln mit George.

''Apropos bezahlen'', sagte George. ''Du schuldest mir immer noch dreizehn Galleonen.''

\- ''Ist das dein Ernst?''

\- ''Ich scherze nie, wenn es um Geld geht.''

\- ''Sieh es als Wiedergutmachung für die Ruhestörung an'', warf Hermine ein.

Ron blickte sie finster an. ''Du fällst mir in den Rücken?''

''Oh, das Traumpaar bricht auseinander'', sagte George theatralisch.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. ''Kann ich dich auch in Feuerwhisky bezahlen?''

\- ''Jederzeit'', grinste George. ''Ginnys Anteil übergibst du ihr aber bitte erst zum Geburtstag. Oder nachdem sie mit Hogwarts fertig ist, nicht dass sie auf den Geschmack kommt und der Gryffindor-Turm als Schnapsladen endet.''

Ginny leerte ihr Butterbier. ''Haha. Wo wir gerade von Hogwarts reden, Hermine, hast du schon Bescheid gegeben, dass du zurückbekommst?''

Hermine nickte, während Hannah die nächste Runde Feuerwhisky brachte.

''Oh, Ron, ich weiss nicht, ob das eine gute Idee-''

\- ''Trink'', sagte Ron bestimmt.

''Worauf?''

\- ''Darauf, dass ich mit dir zurückgehe'', sagte Ron knapp.

Hermine starrte ihn ungläubig an. ''Wirklich?''

\- ''Wirklich.''

Sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

''Was ist mit dir, Harry?'', fragte George.

Harry spürte Ginnys bangen Blick. Sie wollte unbedingt, dass er zurückkam, das wusste er, aber trotzdem hatte sie ihn in den letzten Wochen nicht gedrängt. Er wusste nicht, ob es der Feuerwhisky war, aber plötzlich spürte Harry, wie sehr er Hogwarts vermisste: Peeves, der aus Rüstungen Weihnachtslieder sang, Besuche bei Hagrid, Quidditch und die Abende mit Ron und Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum. Und er würde Ginny jeden Tag sehen können.

''Harry?'', fragte Hermine behutsam.

Er nippte an seinem Glas und machte eine Kunstpause.

''Er kommt mit'', sagte Ginny.

Harry blickte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und musste lächeln, weil sie so sehr strahlte.

''Ja, ich komme mit'', sagte er.

Die anderen brachen in lauten Jubel aus. Ron hob grinsend sein Glas.

''Auf die Segnungen des Schulalltags!''

* * *

Am nächsten Montag schickten Ron und Harry Pigwidgeon mit ihren Zusagen nach Hogwarts- Harry hatte sich noch nicht überwinden können, eine neue Eule zu kaufen- und schickten im Ministerium ein Memo zu Kingsley, um ihm von ihrer Entscheidung zu berichten. Er bereute seine Entscheidung nicht. Während er wie so häufig auf Averys Foto starrte und auf eine Eingebung hoffte, wurde ihm klar, dass es der einzig richtige Weg gewesen war. Ja, die ersten Wochen zurück im Schloss würden schlimm sein- aber dann würde es besser werden. Harry wollte Hogwarts nicht so in Erinnerung behalten, wie er es im Mai erlebt hatte. Hogwarts war seine Zuflucht, sein Zuhause, der Ort, der ihn zu dem gemacht hatte, der er war, und weder war er fertig damit, noch wollte er eines Tages aufwachen und bereuen, seine Ausbildung nicht zu Ende gebracht zu haben. Nicht wegen seiner Perspektive, denn die war glänzend, und er hatte ohnehin genug Geld, um nie mehr arbeiten zu müssen. Nein, er wollte die selbe Ausbildung hinter sich bringen, die jeder Auror absolviert hatte, was er Kingsley auch sagte, als der kurz vorm Mittagessen vorbeikam.

''Ihr kommt also zurück?'', fragte der Minister.

''Ich wüsste nicht, was mich abhalten sollte'', sagte Harry.

Ron nickte bekräftigend.

''Percy wird sich freuen'', sagte Kingsley mit seinem halben Lächeln.

''Irgendwas Neues zu Avery?''

Sie schüttelten die Köpfe. ''Wie vom Erdboden verschluckt'', sagte Savage.

''Wie die anderen auch'', sagte Williamson. ''Das einzige Lebenszeichen war, als Jugson in Manchester aufgetaucht ist. Danach nichts mehr. Zeas raucht immer noch vor Wut, weil er ihr durch die Lappen gegangen ist.''

Kingsley seufzte. ''Immer dranbleiben, Jungs.''

Auch in den nächsten Juliwochen stellte sich keine Besserung ein. Währenddessen liefen die Prozesse gegen die Kollaborateure und Todesser weiter, was dazu führte, dass Askaban fast aus allen Nähten platzte und weitere fünfzig Mitglieder für den Magischen Strafvollzug rekrutiert wurden. Bezahlt wurden sie unter anderem ausgerechnet mit dem beschlagnahmten Gold aus Voldemorts Verlies in Askaban, wie Percy ihnen bei einem Abendessen im Fuchsbau anvertraute.

''Ich wüsste nicht, wie wir das sonst stemmen könnten'', sagte er müde. ''Man kann über Dementoren sagen, was man will, aber _billig_ waren sie allemal.''

\- ''Wo sind sie eigentlich hin?'', fragte Harry.

Diese Frage hatte schon länger in seinem Kopf umhergespukt. Wohin waren die ganzen Dementoren verschwunden, die vorher Askaban bewacht hatten?

Percy zuckte mit den Schultern. ''Um ehrlich zu sein, wissen wir es nicht genau. Manche sind zu anderen Gefängnissen abgewandert- Nurmengard, zum Beispiel- aber nicht alle. Bisher haben wir aber noch keine Berichte von Dementorenangriffen erhalten, also scheinen sie für den Moment keine Bedrohung darzustellen.''

* * *

Am Freitag in der Woche darauf verließ Harry das Ministerium schon mittags, denn es war sein Geburtstag und er hatte sich nach vielen Diskussionen mit Hermine und Ginny überreden lassen, das zu feiern. Molly hatte darauf bestanden, dass das ganze im Fuchsbau stattfand, und Harry hatte sich nicht groß dagegen gewehrt, denn obwohl Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 mittlerweile eine deutlich anheimelndere Atmosphäre verströmte, hatte das Haus doch keinen Garten und eine Feier drinnen machte Ende Juli einfach keinen Sinn.

Harry zog sich am Grimmauldplatz um und genoss ein ausgezeichnetes Mittagessen, das Kreacher zubereitet hatte, bevor er zum Fuchsbau aufbrechen wollte, aber Kreacher räusperte sich ungewohnt verlegen und bat ihn, mit in den Salon zu kommen. Dort angekommen, ließ Kreacher ihn kurz warten und kam dann zurück in den Salon, wobei er einen zusammengerollten Teppich vor sich herschweben ließ, den er mit einem Schnipsen auf dem Boden entrollte.

''Kreachers Geschenk, Meister'', krächte der Hauself und Harry konnte nicht anders, als sprachlos auf den Teppich zu starren, der die gesamte Familie Potter zeigte, von Linfred von Stinchcombe oben unter dem Familienwappen bis zu ihm selbst. Neben manchen der Namen standen außer ihren Geburts- und Todesdaten kleine Anmerkungen, wie bei Hardwin Potter, Linfreds Sohn, der die Familie nach Godric's Hollow gebracht hatte, Iolanthe Potter, seiner Frau, die den Tarnumhang in die Familie gebracht hatte, oder Abraham Potter, der den amerikanischen Zweig der Familie begründet hatte. Name um Name arbeitete Harry sich nach unten durch, bis zu seinen Großeltern und seinen Eltern und starrte dann einen langen Augenblick auf seinen eigenen Namen. Er hatte nie groß über die Familie seines Vaters nachgedacht, aber jetzt wurde ihm klar, welch großes Vermächtnis er angetreten hatte und er glaubte ein Stück weit besser zu verstehen, warum Kreacher den Black-Wandteppich nicht entfernen wollte. Die Dursleys, fiel ihm auf, hatte der Hauself als nicht würdig erachtet, auf dem Teppich zu erscheinen, aber die Eltern seiner Mutter hatte er einbezogen.

''Gefällt Meister Kreachers Geschenk?'', fragte der Elf schüchtern.

Harry räusperte sich verlegen. ''Es ist...überwältigend. Danke, Kreacher. Vielen Dank.''

\- ''Kreacher würde ihn gern hier aufhängen, wenn Meister keine Einwände hat.''

Harry schüttelte stumm den Kopf und sah zu, wie der Hauself den Teppich stolz neben den der Blacks hängte.

Als Harry im Fuchsbau ankam, war Molly schon mit dem Aufbauen beschäftigt. Seine Einwände wischte sie knapp beiseite, bevor sie ihn kräftig umarmte.

''Alles Gute, Harry.''

\- ''Danke, Molly'', sagte er, wie immer etwas verlegen.

''Also dann'', fuhr sie in geschäftsmäßigerem Ton fort, ''die Tische und Bänke habe ich schon in Position, aber das Zelt kann ich nicht alleine vernünftig ausrichten, und für Hagrid müssen wir uns wieder etwas besonders zusammenbasteln.''

So verbrachten sie die nächste halbe Stunde damit, das Zelt aufzustellen, obwohl Harry im Stillen bezweifelte, dass irgendjemand drinnen essen würde, und ließen dann einen der Stühle hagridgerecht anschwellen, bevor Molly zurück in die Küche ging, um mit dem Kochen anzufangen. Harry ließ sich auf eine der Bänke fallen, schloss die Augen und genoss die warme Sonne auf seinem Gesicht. Er musste unwillkürlich daran denken, wie sein letzter Geburtstag verlaufen war: die gedrückte Atmosphäre und dann Scrimgeours Besuch...ein blumiger Duft und leise Schritte auf dem Rasen. Er grinste und Ginny atmete frustriert aus.

''Du hast mich gehört.''

\- ''Natürlich'', sagte er lächelnd und öffnete die Augen. ''Einen Auror kann nichts überraschen.''

Sie schnaubte. ''Warum ist Ron dann gestern beinahe die Treppe runtergefallen, als ich aus dem Bad kam?''

Ginny küsste ihn sanft. ''Alles Gute zum Geburtstag.''

\- ''Danke, Ginny.''

Sie hüpfte auf seinen Schoß und drückte ihm ein bunt verpacktes Geschenk in die Hand.

''Deine Mutter-''

\- ''-halt die Klappe und mach es auf'', sagte sie gelassen.

Harry fügte sich in sein Schicksal und riss das Geschenkpapier unzeremoniell auseinander. Ginnys Geschenk stellte sich als eine Konstruktion heraus, die ihn entfernt an die Schoner erinnerte, die Muggelkinder beim Inlineskating an den Armen trugen.

''Ein Zauberstabholster'', sagte sie. ''Ich wollte dir was nützliches schenken, und, na ja...''

\- ''Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es sowas gibt'', sagte Harry verblüfft und begriff reichlich verspätet, warum die anderen Auroren ihre Zauberstäbe immer aus den Ärmeln zogen. ''Danke, Ginny.''

Sie half ihm, das Holster richtig anzulegen.

''Nur der Besitzer kann den Zauberstab hier rausziehen'', erklärte sie.

 _''Wie bitte?!''_

Sie zuckten zusammen und bemerkten jetzt erst, dass Bill und Fleur hinter ihnen standen. Fleur lachte, während Bill sie entsetzt anstarrte, bis er endlich begriff, worum es gegangen war. Ginny rutschte betont langsam von Harrys Schoß.

''Ähm...ja. Herzlichen Glückwunsch'', sagte Bill schließlich und schüttelte Harrys Hand.

Nach und nach trafen die anderen Gäste ein: alle Weasleys, Andromeda und Teddy, Hagrid, Hermine, Luna, Neville, Williamson und Savage. Harry sah sich mit einer Unmenge an Geschenken konfrontiert: Ron und George schenkten ihm eine Auswahl der neuesten Weasley-Artikel und außerdem das eingerahmte Cover der _Hexenwoche_ mit seinem grinsenden Gesicht, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley einen neuen Festumhang, Andromeda ein Buch über nützliche Haushaltszauber, in das Hermine sich sofort vertiefte, nachdem sie ihm ihr eigenes Geschenk übergeben hatte, dass sich als die illustrierte Neuausgabe von _Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten_ herausstellte. Von Hagrid bekam er ein handgeschnitztes Modell von Hogwarts, das allgemeine Bewunderung hervorrief, von Neville einen neuen Gryffindor-Schal, von Luna ein Jahresabo des _Klitterers_ und von Williamson und Savage- ein Zauberstabholster. Die beiden lächelten gequält, als der Rest der Gesellschaft in lautes Lachen ausbrach, aber Harry befestigte das Holster ohne zu Zögern an seinem anderen Arm- er hatte schließlich zwei Zauberstäbe und einer in Reserve konnte wohl kaum schaden. Es war ein schöner Sommerabend, die Stimmung war gut, und im Radio lief das Finale der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft, Bulgarien gegen Japan, das im Halbfinale sensationell die favorisierten Iren geschlagen hatte. Die meisten von ihnen waren für Bulgarien, Ron natürlich ausgenommen, und als Krum nach etwas mehr als einer Stunde den Schnatz fing und einen knappen Sieg für Bulgarien klarmachte, sah er aus, als hätte er Bauchschmerzen.

Während der Diskussionen nach dem Ende des Spiels tauchte Kingsley auf, der wie immer in den letzten Wochen etwas übermüdet aussah, aber Harry mit einem Lächeln die Hand schüttelte und ihm dann abseits von den anderen einen Zweiwegespiegel gab.

''Für Notfälle'', sagte er ruhig. ''Machen wir uns nichts vor, Harry, du wirst immer in irgendwelchen Schwierigkeiten stecken- apropos Schwierigkeiten.''

Harry sah auf und stellte verwirrt fest, dass Paula Zeas gerade über den Zaun kletterte und dann eilig zu ihnen marschiert kam. Williamson und Savage hasteten zu ihnen.

''Ich hoffe, das ist ein absoluter Notfall'', sagte Kingsley.

''Draco Malfoy ist im Ministerium'', sagte die kleine Aurorin. ''Er sagt, dass Avery sich im Hinterzimmer von Borgin & Burkes versteckt.''

\- ''Glauben Sie ihm?'', fragte Ron, der mit Mr. Weasley ebenfalls herübergekommen war.

''Ja. Malfoy sagt, er wollte Borgin ein paar Artefakte verkaufen- illegal, will ich meinen- und er hat Avery im Hinterzimmer getroffen. Avery hat ihn gebeten, mit Selwyn Kontakt aufzunehmen.''

\- ''Alles klar'', sagte Kingsley. ''Die Party muss warten. Holen wir ihn uns. Zeas, riegeln Sie die Nokturngasse ab. Kein Flohnetzwerk, kein Apparieren, sobald wir da sind.''

\- ''Das habe ich schon veranlasst, Sir. Niemand kann mehr da raus.''

\- ''Gut'', sagte Kingsley.

''Wie sollen wir vorgehen, Sir?'', fragte Zeas.

''Auf die gute, alte Art und Weise'', sagte Kingsley. ''Keine Finesse.''

\- ''Dann los'', sagte Ron begeistert.

Sie apparierten direkt in die Nokturngasse. Während sie auf die Ladentür von _Borgin & Burkes _zuliefen, apparierten um sie herum weitere Auroren. Savage sprengte die Tür aus dem Weg und Harry stürmte hinter ihm herein.

Borgin stand hinter seiner Theke und starrte sie kreidebleich an.

''Er ist im Hinterzimmer'', jammerte er. ''Er hat mein Leben bedroht, Sir-''

Williamson packte den jammernden Ladenbesitzer und zerrte ihn aus dem Weg.

''Avery!'', rief Kingsley. ''Werfen Sie Ihren Zauberstab weg und kommen Sie mit erhobenen Händen raus!''

Für einen Moment geschah nichts, dann flog Averys Zauberstab aus dem Hinterzimmer und fiel klappernd zu Boden. Savage und Zeas packten Avery, sobald er herauskam. Der alte Todesser sah schrecklich aus: ausgemergelt und dürr, eines seiner Augen fehlte.

''James Avery, Sie sind verhaftet'', sagte Savage zufrieden.


	10. Chapter 10 Geküsst

**Geküsst**

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Avery den Laden seit dem Ende der Schlacht nicht mehr verlassen hatte und Borgin seine Expertise, was dunkle Artefakte anging, ausgenutzt hatte, sodass man Borgin zu fünf Jahren in Askaban verurteilte. _Borgin & Burkes _wurde geschlossen, sämtliche Verkaufsgegenstände beschlagnahmt und Borgins Notizbücher gründlich durchforstet, was so manchem Stammkunden unbequeme Fragen bescherte. Avery selbst bekam lebenslänglich. Seine Verhaftung war der erste große Erfolg des neuen Aurorenbüros und wurde im Büro daher auch dementsprechend gefeiert. Proudfoot ließ sich gar dazu hinreissen, ihnen allen die Hände zu schütteln und sie zu loben, bevor er sie Zeas und Jameson zuteilte, die die Suche nach Jugson leiteten. Harry hätte lieber nach Selwyn gesucht, aber er wusste es besser, als das zu sagen.

Mitte August wurde Ginny endlich siebzehn und feierte das Ende ihrer Magiebeschränkung nach dem Aufstehen so ausgelassen, dass sie ihre Bettdecke in Brand steckte, was George zu einem anerkennenden Nicken und Molly zu einem Wutanfall bewegte. Nachdem sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten und beim Frühstück saßen- Harry und Ron hatten sich den Tag freigenommen- riss sie ungeduldig die Verpackung von ihren Geschenken. Von ihren Eltern bekam sie die traditionelle goldene Uhr (''Wer hätte das erwartet?- Danke, Mum!''), von Ron und Hermine ein Trikot der _Holyhead Harpies_ (''Doch keine Quidditchhasserin mehr, was?''), von George ein Abo von Rennbesen im Test (''Äh, wirklich?'') und von Harry -

''NICHT DEIN ERNST!''

\- ''EIN _FEUERBLITZ?!''_ , ächzte Ron.

Ginny starrte im Wechsel den Besen und ihn an.

''Harry-''

\- ''Es ist _nicht_ zu viel'', sagte er bestimmt. ''Du redest die ganze Zeit davon, vielleicht professionell zu spielen, also solltest du auch einen entsprechenden Besen dafür haben. Und ich kann es mir leisten.''

Er warf einen kurzen Seitenblick zu George, der grinste als ihm klar wurde, mit welchem Geld Harry für den Besen gezahlt hatte.

''Danke'', sagte Ginny schließlich, packte ihn und drückte ihm einen kräftigen Kuss auf den Mund, der das Grinsen von Georges Gesicht wischte.

''Harry-'', fing Molly an, aber sie brach ab, bevor sie eine Rede über unangemessene Geschenke beginnen konnte, weil vier Eulen durchs Fenster hereinkamen und auf dem Tisch landeten.

''Hogwarts'', sagte Hermine überflüssigerweise.

Harry öffnete seinen Brief. Drinnen befand sich die übliche Bücherliste und erneut das Abzeichen des Quidditch-Kapitäns.

''Glückwunsch'', sagte Ginny leise und starrte auf ihr eigenes Vertrauensschülerabzeichen.

''Wa- oh'', sagte Harry, als ihm dämmerte, dass Vicky Frobisher tot war und Ginny für sie aufgerückt war. Molly nahm sie in den Arm.

''Schon gut, Liebes.''

Ginny nickte bedächtig. ''Ja...''

\- ''Hermine?'', fragte Ron plötzlich, denn Hermine hatte sich nicht von der Stelle bewegt, seit sie ihren Brief geöffnet hatte. Er ging berunruhigt zu ihr herüber. Sie starrte ihn mit großen Augen an und drückte ihm dann das goldene Schülersprecherinnenabzeichen in die Hand. Harry stellte fest, dass er kein bisschen überrascht war.

''Glückwunsch'', sagte Ron grinsend und umarmte sie kräftig.

''Das muss ein Irrtum sein'', prustete Hermine. ''Sie können doch nicht-''

\- ''Dein Name steht im Brief'', sagte Harry grinsend.

''Aber-''

\- ''Red keinen Stuss, Hermine'', sagte Ginny und umarmte sie. ''Sie hatten doch überhaupt keine andere Wahl.''

\- ''Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Liebes'', sagte Molly lächelnd.

Hermine schien immer noch außerstande, die Neuigkeiten zu verarbeiten, also setzte Molly ihr eine große Tasse Tee vor die Nase.

''Glückwunsch'', sagte Harry grinsend. ''Von der Unerwünschten Nummer Zwei zur Schülersprecherin in vier Monaten, keine üble Leistung.''

\- ''Und wir mussten fast nichts tun, um das möglich zu machen'', sagte sie trocken.

Nachmittags traf der Rest der Weasleys, Luna und Neville ein, um Ginny zu gratulieren. Hermines Abzeichen, das Ron bei jeder Gelegenheit erwähnte, rief großes Hallo hervor. George weigerte sich für eine halbe Stunde, mit ihr zu reden, Percy schüttelte ihr pompös die Hand und Bill beantwortete ihre panischen Fragen zur Organisation von Vetrauensschülerbesprechungen und zur Einteilung der nächtlichen Patrouillen.

''Hör gut zu, Neville'', sagte Luna beiläufig. ''Das klingt nützlich.''

Alle starrten Neville an, dessen Ohren radieschenrot angelaufen waren.

''Oh'', sagte Luna überrascht. ''War das ein Geheimnis? Warum sagst du ihnen nichts davon, dass du Schülersprecher bist? Ist es dir peinlich?''

Neville räusperte sich und wand sich verlegen.

''Ähm, jaah...''

\- ''Glückwunsch, Neville'', sagte Ginny stolz. ''Nach allem, was letztes Jahr war, mussten sie dich nehmen.''

\- ''Was hat Augusta dazu gesagt?'', fragte Molly freundlich.

Neville wurde noch eine Nuance röter, obwohl das kaum möglich schien.

''Sie, ähm...''

\- ''Lasst ihn'', sagte Hermine. ''Neville, ich bin froh, dass wir das zusammen machen.''

\- ''Auf Gryffindors neues Schülersprecherpaar!'', sagte Bill und hob sein Glas.

''Nun'', sagte er, als alle ihre Gläser wieder abgestellt hatten. ''Da wir schon bei guten Neuigkeiten sind- wir erwarten ein Baby!''

Alle brachen in Jubel aus, während Molly und Arthur ihren ältesten Sohn und seine Frau in die Arme schlossen.

''Meine Fresse, ein Baby'', sagte Ron begeistert und Hermine und Harry tauschten ein nostalgisches Grinsen.

Nachdem das allgemeine Beglückwünschen und Umarmen vorüber war, nahm Harry Bill kurz zur Seite.

''Unsere Hogwarts-Briefe sind heute gekommen, also müssen wir der Winkelgasse über kurz oder lang einen Besuch abstatten'', sagte er. ''Bis jetzt habe ich immer Kreacher vorbeigeschickt, um Geld abzuheben...''

\- ''Und du willst wissen, ob du einen persönlichen Besuch in der Bank riskieren kannst'', sagte Bill langsam.

Harry nickte etwas nervös.

''Ich wüsste nicht, was dagegen spräche'', sagte Bill. ''Viele Fans hast du unter den Kobolden zwar nicht, aber die Gründe für deinen Einbruch haben sie alle verstanden. Versucht trotzdem nicht, ähm, _unangemessene_ Witze zu machen, du weißt schon.''

Er warf einen Seitenblick zu Ron herüber.

''Alles klar'', sagte Harry erleichtert.

''Ich denke, es würde die Sache erleichtern, wenn ich euch einfach begleite'', sagte Bill. ''Wie wäre es mit nächstem Samstag?''

* * *

Und so standen sie am nächsten Samstag früh morgens vor den goldenen Türen und Ron grinste beim Anblick des Gedichts.

''Hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal-''

\- ''Ron'', zischte Hermine. ''Lass es.''

\- ''Ich wollte doch nur-''

\- ''Es hat schon fünf Koboldaufstände gegeben und du musst nicht noch einen auslösen, danke.''

\- ''Fünf?'', raunte Ron Harry zu. ''Waren es nicht nur vier?''

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und betrat die Bank. Die beiden Kobolde hinter der Tür schenkten ihnen nicht mehr Beachtung als den anderen Kunden, die sich gerade hier aufhielten. Bill erwartete sie bei den Schaltern.

''Alles klar?'', fragte er etwas nervös.

''Souverän herappariert'', sagte Ginny lässig- sie hatte ihren Test am Donnerstag bestanden.

''Das habe ich zwar nicht gemeint, aber gut.''

Sie folgten ihm zu einem der Schalter, an dem ein relativ junger Kobold saß. Was Harry darauf brachte, ihn für jung zu halten, wusste er selbst nicht- für ihn sahen die Kobolde fast identisch aus. _Die Augen_ , sagte er sich im stillen. _Die Augen sehen nicht so alt aus._

''Ragnok, meine Geschwister und ihre Freunde wünschen, ihre Verliese aufzusuchen.''

Ragnok nickte nur, als sei es völlig normal, dass Bankräuber unbehelligt zurück zum Ort ihres Verbrechens kamen.

''Ihre Schlüssel, wenn ich bitten darf.''

Ragnok überprüfte die Schlüssel und gab sie ihnen ohne Beanstandung zurück.

''Mr. Potter, da sind immer noch einige Erbschaftsangelegenheiten, die Gringotts mit Ihnen klären müsste'', sagte der Kobold. ''Ich lasse Ihnen die Papiere zusenden, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht- es wird nicht nötig sein, dass persönlich zu klären, oder?''

Harry nickte bestimmt. ''Ja, das finde ich auch.''

\- ''Sehr gut. Nun, folgen Sie mir bitte.''

Eine Stunde später standen sie wieder im Freien vor der Bank und blinzelten in die Morgensonne, verwundert darüber, wie glatt alles gelaufen war. Harry hatte im Stillen befürchtet, dass ihr Karren entgleisen, ein Drache sie fressen, oder eine andere raffinierte Idee der Kobolde sie das Leben kosten würde, aber hier standen sie gesund und munter in der Winkelgasse. Bill und Ragnok mussten einige Strippen gezogen haben und er nahm sich vor, dem ältesten der Weasley-Geschwister dieses Jahr ein besonders großes Weihnachtsgeschenk zukommen zu lassen.

''Also dann'', sagte Ron und gähnte. ''Wohin jetzt?''

\- ''Ich brauche einen neuen Zauberstab'', sagte Hermine. ''Ich habe keine große Lust, dieses Ding von Bellatrix weiter zu benutzen.''

\- ''Alles klar, dann auf zu Ollivander'', sagte Ron.

''Harry und ich müssen uns noch um was anderes kümmern'', sagte Ginny leichthin.

''Was?'', fragte Harry überrascht.

''Was?'', fragte Ron misstrauisch.

''Oh, stimmt ja. Wir sehen uns dann später- im Eissalon, okay?'', sagte Hermine gelassen und zog Ron grinsend mit sich.

''Was geht hier vor?'', fragte Harry schwach.

Ginny grinste und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

''Ich wollte einfach einen ungestörten Einkaufsbummel mit dir machen, Potter.''

\- ''Wann habt ihr das ausgeheckt?''

\- ''Schon letztes Wochenende. Komm jetzt, bevor es die Kobolde sich anders überlegen und dich doch noch wegpusten.''

Wie bei Ginny nicht anders zu erwarten zog sie ihn nicht etwa zu _Madam Malkins_ oder _Twilfitt und Tatting,_ sondern in _Qualität für Quidditch._

''Was tun wir hier?'', fragte er grinsend.

''Ich brauche neue Hüterhandschuhe- meine alten sind in den Umkleiden verbrannt- und du brauchst einen neuen Feuerblitz.''

Harry lachte. ''Ach ja?''

\- ''Dein alter ist weg, oder? Und soweit ich weiß, kann selbst der _Auserwählte_ keinen Schnatz ohne Besen fangen- und wie sollen wir da den Cup gewinnen?''

Sie musterte ihn kritisch. ''Du verkohlst mich nur, oder?''

\- ''Das würde ich nie wagen.''

Als sie beladen mit Besen und neuen Handschuhen aus dem Laden traten, liefen sie genau in Malfoy und seine Mutter herein.

''Potter.''

\- ''Malfoy.''

\- ''Das trifft sich gut'', sagte Narzissa brüsk. ''Ich muss sowieso mit Ihnen reden, Mr. Potter.''

\- ''Worüber- achso, diese Erbschaft.''

Narzissa warf Ginny einen irritierten Blick zu.

''Ich habe keine Geheimnisse vor Ginny'', sagte Harry ruhig. ''Also, was ist mit dieser Erbschaft? Was habe ich damit zu tun?''

\- ''Als Sirius' Erbe könnten Sie Ansprüche geltend machen'', sagte sie.

''Ich verzichte'', sagte Harry kühl. ''Ich will nichts von Bellatrix, egal, wie viel es ist.''

Narzissa nickte, nicht sonderlich überrascht. ''In dem Fall könnten Sie mir vielleicht dabei behilflich sein, meine- Schwester- davon zu überzeugen, auf ihren Teil nicht zu verzichten.''

\- ''Andromeda?'', fragte Harry verblüfft. ''Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen-''

\- ''Sie sollte es haben'', sagte Narzissa gepresst. ''Für...den Jungen.''

Ginny starrte Mrs. Malfoy an, als sei ihr ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.

''Ich rede mit ihr'', sagte Harry ruhig.

''Das wäre dann alles. Draco?''

\- ''Geh ruhig schon rein, Mutter. Ich habe noch mit Potter zu reden.''

Nachdem Narzissa im Laden verschwunden war, sah Malfoy auf das Paket in Harrys Händen. ''Ein neuer Feuerblitz?''

\- ''Ja'', sagte Harry kurz und räusperte sich dann. ''Danke. Wegen Avery.''

Malfoy nickte knapp. ''Ich hab's für meinen Vater getan, mach dir nichts vor.''

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und Ginny zuckte zusammen, aber Harry blieb ruhig und rührte keinen der beiden Zauberstäbe in seinen neuen Holstern an. Malfoy hätte nichts davon, ihm in aller Öffentlichkeit einen Fluch aufzuhalsen.

''Von Ollivander?''

\- ''Kaufmann'', sagte Malfoy. ''Aus der Schweiz- und selbst der hat mich komisch angeguckt, als ich meinen Namen genannt habe.''

\- ''Das wird sich nie mehr ändern, Malfoy.''

\- ''Wir werden sehen. Ich seh dich in der Schule, Potter. Weasley.''

Damit folgte er seiner Mutter in den Quidditchladen.

* * *

''Er geht tatsächlich zurück nach Hogwarts?'', fragte Ginny verblüfft. ''Was erhofft er sich davon?''

Harry zuckte nachdenklich mit den Schultern. ''Was soll er denn sonst tun? Da hat er immerhin die anderen Slytherins...wer würde ihn momentan schon einstellen?''

\- ''So ziemlich keiner, aber darauf ist er doch nicht angewiesen, oder? Gold genug haben sie immer noch. Malfoy wird nie arbeiten müssen.''

\- ''Vermutlich hat er keine große Lust mehr, alleine mit seinen Eltern zuhause zu sitzen'', mutmaßte Harry. ''Wie auch immer, wohin als nächstes?''

Nach einem Abstecher zu _Madam Malkins_ , bei dem sich Ginny neue Roben und Harry eine neue Schuluniform zulegte, bummelten sie los und kauften neue Schulbücher, Zaubertrankzutaten und Futter für Arnold in _Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus_. Dort warf Ginny ihm einen vorsichtigen Blick von der Seite zu, als sie sah, wie er die Schneeulen anstarrte.

''Bist du schon so weit, dir eine neue zu kaufen?''

Harry atmete tief durch. ''Nein, aber es hilft ja nichts. Ich brauche so oder so eine, wenn ich Kreacher nicht ewig mit meinen Nachrichten durch die Gegend schicken will.''

\- ''Was ist mit den Schuleulen?'', fragte sie behutsam.

Harry nickte langsam. ''Das schiebt das Problem aber nur um ein Jahr auf.''

\- ''Vielleicht hilft es ja.''

Letztendlich entschied er sich gegen eine neue Eule, sah zu, wie Ginny zwölf Sickel für Arnolds Futter bezahlte, und ging dann mit ihr zurück in die Mittagssonne.

''Was Kreacher angeht'', sagte sie nachdenklich. ''Ähm, wäre es sehr vermessen, ihn zu bitten, unsere Einkäufe nach Hause zu bringen?''

\- ''Hermine sollte das besser nicht sehen'', sagte er grinsend.

''Deswegen frage ich ja jetzt'', sagte Ginny spitzbübisch.

''Kreacher'', sagte Harry laut und der sich tief verbeugende Hauself erschien.

''Meister Harry ruft, und Kreacher kommt. Was wünscht Meister?''

\- ''Kreacher, bitte bring unsere Einkäufe zum Grimmauldplatz'', sagte Harry freundlich.

''Kreacher lebt, um dem noblen Haus Potter zu dienen'', krächzte der Elf, verneigte sich nochmal tief, und verschwand mit den Taschen voller Quidditchausrüstung, Zaubertrankzutaten und Bücher.

Wie zu erwarten, waren Ron und Hermine schon damit beschäftigt, zwei große Schoko-Eisbecher zu verschlingen, als sie ankamen. Ron kniff die Augen zusammen.

''Wo seid ihr gewesen?''

\- ''Überall'', sagte Ginny. '' _Qualität für Quidditch, Madam Malkins, Eeylops-_ ''

\- ''Und wo sind eure Einkäufe?'', fragte er.

Ginny warf ihr rotes Haar zurück. ''Die müssen wir in dem Zimmer vergessen haben, das wir in der Nokturngasse genommen haben, um zu-''

\- ''Kreacher hat sie geholt'', sagte Harry grinsend, bevor Ron noch der Schlag traf. Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen angesichts dieses barbarischen Beispiels für die Unterdrückung des Hauselfentums, sparte sich aber einen Kommentar.

''Harry hat einen neuen Feuerblitz'', sagte Ginny, nachdem Harry und sie ebenfalls Schoko-Eisbecher bestellt hatten.

Ron grinste breit. ''Zwei Feuerblitze in einem Team? Das riecht nach dem vierten Pokalsieg in Folge, wenn ihr mich fragt.''

\- ''Malfoy hat sich auch einen geholt'', sagte Harry.

''Er geht zurück nach Hogwarts?'', fragte Hermine scharf.

Sie nickten. Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. ''Das wird ihm auch nicht helfen. Wenn er Harry schon auf einem besseren Besen nicht schlagen konnte- ist das nicht Dung?''

Die anderen drei verdrehten sich die Hälse, um seinem Blick zu folgen und stöhnten gleichzeitig auf, denn es war tatsächlich Mundungus Fletcher, der aus einer Seitengasse heraus mit dem Zauberstab auf eine Gruppe Passanten zielte. Während sie hinsahen, schossen einzelne Galleonen aus den Taschen seiner Ziele und landeten in seiner freien Hand.

''Harry-'', fing Hermine an, aber Harry und Ron waren schon auf den Beinen: Ruhestörung hin oder her, aber über offensichtlichen Diebstahl mitten in der Öffentlichkeit konnten sie nicht hinwegsehen.

 _''Expelliarmus!''_ , rief Harry und Mundungus' Zauberstab flog aus seiner Hand, weswegen die Galleonen, die zu ihm unterwegs waren, auf das Pflaster fielen. Ihre Besitzer drehten sich verwirrt um und bemerkten den Dieb, der die Hände in die Hand nahm, aber-

 _''Petrificus Totalus!''_

Rons Fluch traf Mundungus mitten in den Rücken, sodass er steif wie ein Brett mit dem Gesicht voran auf den Boden krachte. Die Bestohlenen zogen selbst ihre Zauberstäbe, aber Harry und Ron sprangen dazwischen.

''Das wird nicht nötig sein'', sagte Harry eilig. ''Mundungus Fletcher, Sie sind verhaftet.''

Mundungus' Opfer steckten angesichts des berühmten Harry Potter und des kaum weniger berühmten Ron Weasley ihre Zauberstäbe weg und begnügten sich damit, sich um die Galleonen auf dem Boden zu streiten. Harry nahm Mundungus' Zauberstab an sich, zerrte seinen Besitzer hoch und Ron nahm den Fluch von ihm.

'' 'lo, Jungs'', nuschelte der Dieb leise. ''Nette Show. Hört ma', jetzt könnt ihr mich doch lauf'n lass'n, nich?''

\- ''Du bist verhaftet, Dung, hast du nicht zugehört?''

\- ''Nu kommt schon, Jungs, wir sin' doch alte Freunde-''

\- ''Du spinnst wohl'', knurrte Harry. ''Ron-''

Hinter ihnen wurden die Bestohlenen langsam handgreiflich, obwohl Hermine und Ginny versuchten, sie zu beruhigen.

''Kümmer du dich darum, bevor wir noch jemanden verhaften müssen'', stöhnte Harry. ''Ich bringe ihn ins Ministerium.''

\- ''Ministerium?'', quiekte Mundungus entsetzt. ''Jungs-''

\- ''Halt die Klappe'', sagte Ron scharf. ''Harry, bring ihn hier weg, bevor sie sich entscheiden, lieber ihm ans Leder zu gehen als sich untereinander zu zerfleischen.''

Harry packte den zappelnden Mundungus hart am Oberarm und zog ihn mit sich ins Nichts.

* * *

Selbst, als sie im Ministerium angekommen waren und das Atrium durchquerten, wehrte der Dieb sich noch.

''Was soll'n das ganze, 'Arry? Irgn'wovon muss man ja auch noch leben, nich?''

\- ''Halt die Klappe, Mundungus.''

\- ''Nu' warte doch mal, 'Arry, was iss'n? Wenn du mich schon ausliefers', dann bring mich direkt zum Chef, Kingsley un' ich sin' alte Freunde-''

\- ''Genauso wenig wie wir, Mundungus.''

\- ''So isses immer'', grummelte Mundungus. ''Wenn ihr mich braucht, heißt es 'Dung hier, Dung da'- aber wenn die Gefahr vorbei is' guckt ihr mich mit dem A-''

\- ''Halt endlich die Klappe, Dung'', fauchte Harry und zerrte ihn in den Aufzug.

Kaum hatten die Aufzugtüren sich geschlossen, versuchte Mundungus, ihn anzugreifen, aber Harry schlug ihm den Ellbogen in die Magengrube und er sackte nach Luft schnappend auf dem Boden zusammen.

''Hör auf damit und versuch, ein bisschen Würde zu bewahren.''

Mundungus spuckte aus, genau in dem Moment, als der Fahrstuhl sich wieder öffnete. Paula Zeas, die mit Williamson gewartet hatte, sah angewidert auf ihn herab.

''Wieder mal unschuldig, Fletcher?'', fragte Williamson grinsend.

''Alles Verleumdung, Sir'', stöhnte Mundungus. ''Potter hat schon seit Jahren was gegen mich, nur weil ich Sirius' Bude-''

-''Nur zu, Mundungus'', sagte Harry grinsend. ''Benutz einen Einbruch als Ausrede, um nicht wegen Diebstahls angeklagt zu werden.''

\- ''Ich dachte, du wolltest dieses Wochenende nicht herkommen, Potter?'', fragte Zeas.

''Wollte ich auch nicht'', sagte Harry. ''Aber ich habe ihn in flagranti in der Winkelgasse erwischt, wie er Leuten das Geld aus der Tasche gestohlen hat.''

\- ''Johnson dachte sich schon, dass er was damit zu tun hat'', sagte Williamson. ''Er ist an seinem Schreibtisch. Lass dich nicht unter einem Mittagessen als Belohnung, ähm, abspeisen.''

\- ''Haha'', stöhnte Zeas. ''Komm jetzt, ich will das vor dem Wochenende noch erledigt haben.''

\- ''Wo wollt ihr hin?'', fragte Harry neugierig.

''In einer Gärtnerei in Hicksville ist Magie registriert worden'', sagte Williamson. ''In der, die Averys Tante gehört hat.''

\- ''Ihr denkt, das ist Jugson?''

\- ''Ich denke, wir klammern uns an Strohhalme'', stöhnte Zeas. ''Aber in Sussex ist das Wetter heute ganz nett, also schauen wir mal vorbei.''

\- ''Braucht ihr Hilfe?''

\- ''Es ist eine Muggelgärtnerei, Potter'', sagte Williamson. ''Da gibt's keine gefährlichen Pflanzen, die uns was antun könnten. Wenn du willst, kannst du nachkommen, wenn du mit Fletcher fertig bist- aber wenn du zu viele Überstunden machst, giltst du hier schnell als Streber, weißt du?''

Zeas und er traten in den Aufzug, während Harry den nunmehr resignierten Mundungus zu Haytham Johnsons Schreibtisch führte.

''Johnson'', sagte er zu Angelinas Vetter. ''Ich habe deine Diebstahlserie aus der Winkelgasse aufgeklärt.''

\- ''Hallo, Mr. Fletcher'', sagte Johnson begeistert. ''Ich habe schon überall nach ihnen gesucht.''

\- ''Ich will mich ausliefern, Sir'', sagte Mundungus. ''Ich bin freiwillig hier-''

\- ''Wo hast du ihn erwischt, Potter?'', fragte Johnson, der Mundungus nicht ein Wort glaubte.

''Vor Fortescues Eissalon'', sagte Harry. ''Er hat Passanten beraubt. Um die fünfzig Leute waren dabei.''

\- ''Fortescue hat wieder geöffnet?'', fragte Johnson. ''Ich dachte, wir suchen immer noch nach ihm.''

\- ''Tun wir auch. Seine Frau hat den Laden wieder aufgemacht'', sagte Harry.

''Achso'', sagte Johnson und stand auf. ''Nun, Mr. Fletcher, da in Ihrem Fall erhöhte Fluchtgefahr besteht, werden wir Sie jetzt nach Askaban bringen, wo Sie auf ihren Prozess warten und über Ihr Leben nachdenken können. Ihre Einwände können Sie sich sparen'', fügte er an, ''ich habe hier bereits sechzehn Zeugenaussagen, die Sie für all diese Diebstähle verantwortlich machen, ganz zu schweigen von diesem Einbruch in Stansted letzten Freitag. Potter, leistest du mir Gesellschaft?''

\- ''Ich hatte eher einen Kaffee als einen Ausflug nach Askaban erwartet, aber warum nicht?''

\- ''Der Kaffee in der Kantine ist der Grund für alles Böse in der Welt'', sagte Johnson. ''Außerdem warst du noch nie in Askaban, oder?''

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Nach Averys Verhaftung hatte Kingsley ihn persönlich mit Savage nach Askaban gebracht, während Williamson, Ron, und er den Fall abgeschlossen hatten. Er war ohnehin nicht besonders erpicht auf einen Trip zum Zauberergefängnis, aber früher oder später war das wohl unausweichlich.

''Wird dir gut tun. Es ist immer sehr befriedigend, die ganzen Schurken hinter Gittern zu sehen.''

Johnson schickte eine Nachricht nach Askaban, damit sie erwartet wurden, und brachte ihn und Mundungus dann per Seit-an-Seit-Apparation zum Strand der Insel. Obwohl die Dementoren verschwunden waren, herrschte hier immer noch eine bedrückende, dunkle Stimmung. Das Zauberergefängnis stand auf einem einsamen, kahlen Fels in der Nordsee.

''Charmant'', sagte Harry grimmig, der unwillkürlich an Sirius und all die Jahre denken musste, die sein Pate hier unschuldig verbracht hatte. Wie wäre sein Leben verlaufen, hätte man ihn nicht weggesperrt? Wäre er bei ihm aufgewachsen? Wäre seine Kindheit glücklicher gewesen?

''Alles klar, Potter?'', fragte Johnson.

''Schon gut'', sagte Harry grimmig. ''Also, was jetzt?''

Johnson führte sie zum Tor der Festung, vor dem sie von zehn Mitgliedern des Magischen Strafvollzugs erwartet wurden.

''Alles klar, Johnson?'', fragte der kleinste von ihnen, ein alter, buckliger Zauberer mit tiefroter Nase.

''Alles bestens, Adams. Potter, das ist Theobald Adams, der Direktor dieser Besserungsanstalt.''

\- ''Eine Ehre, Potter'', sagte Adams und schüttelte seine Hand.

''Ähm, danke'', sagte Harry verlegen.

''Also, Mr. Fletcher'', sagte Adams und klatschte sich in die Hände. ''Wir haben Ihre alte Zelle für sie vorbereitet- ich habe nicht einen Moment daran gezweifelt, dass Sie sie irgendwann brauchen würden.''

Mundungus sagte nichts und ließ sich von Johnson und Harry hinter Adams herführen. Im Innern der Festung sah es aus wie in den Kerkern von Hogwarts: keine Fenster, dafür Fackeln an den Wänden. Die Türen waren aus dickem Stahl, an kleinen Schildern stand der Name des jeweiligen Insassen.

''Wir sperren Sie etwas abseits von den anderen Gefangenen ein, Mr. Fletcher'', sagte Adams über die Schulter. ''Als Mitglied des Phönixordens sollten Sie sich von den Todessern besser fernhalten.''

Er hielt vor einer offenen Tür am Ende des Gangs, an der schon ''Mundungus Fletcher'' stand.

''Abendessen gibt es um sechs, Mr. Fletcher. Alles weitere erkläre ich Ihnen dann- jetzt lassen wir Sie mal ein Weilchen allein.''

Er verschloss die Tür mit einem Klopfen seines Zauberstabs. Harry hörte Ketten rasseln und Schlösser klicken, dann war es ruhig.

''Früher gab es hier nur Gittertüren'', sagte Adams. ''Aber nach Sirius Blacks Ausbruch wurde aufgerüstet.''

Harrys spürte einen Stich in der Brust und sah weg- auf die Tür der Zelle neben ihm, auf der ''Bartemius Crouch Jr.'', stand.

 _''Barty Crouch Jr.?''_ , fragte er verblüfft. ''Ich dachte, er ist tot?''

\- ''Geküsst'', verbesserte Adams ruhig. ''Wollen Sie ihn sehen, Potter?''

Harry schluckte kurz und nickte dann. Adams öffnete die Tür, die nicht verschlossen war. Wie Harry auf den ersten Blick sehen konnte, war das auch nicht nötig. Der Todesser, der sich als Mad-Eye Moody ausgegeben hatte, lag auf seiner Pritsche und starrte die Decke an. Hin und wieder blinzelte er, mehr tat er nicht.

''Crouch?'', fragte Harry laut. ''Barty Crouch?''

Crouch zeigte keine Reaktion.

''Er kann dich nicht hören, Potter'', sagte Johnson grimmig. ''Er ist fort. Das hier ist nur noch seine Hülle.''

Harry starrte auf den Mann, der für Voldemorts Rückkehr verantwortlich war, den Mann, der mit Bellatrix und den anderen Nevilles Eltern gefoltert hatte, und fragte sich, warum er überhaupt nichts spürte. Keine Genugtuung, kein Mitleid, gar nichts. Nur Entsetzen angesichts dessen, was er vor sich sah.

''Wenn jemand dieses Schicksal verdient hat, dann er'', sagte Adams schließlich.

''Komm jetzt, Potter'', sagte Johnson. ''Ich will endlich ins Wochenende. Meine Frau zieht mir die Ohren lang, wenn ich nicht vor vier zurück bin.''

Sie verabschiedeten sich von Adams und gingen zurück zum Strand.

''Machst du auch Schluss für heute?'', fragte Johnson.

''Nein'', sagte Harry. ''Williamson und Zeas folgen einer Spur zu Jugson, ich seh mal nach ihnen.''

\- ''Du bist übermotiviert, Potter.''

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. ''In zwei Wochen habe ich ein Jahr Urlaub, also kann ich mir das leisten.''

Johnson lachte, wünschte ihm ein schönes Wochenende und disapparierte. Harry dachte an die Gärtnerei in Hicksville, die sie vor einem Monat durchsucht hatten, drehte sich auf der Stelle und verschwand.

* * *

Als er auftauchte, warf er sich sofort in Deckung. Die Gärtnerei brannte lichterloh, von Williamson und Zeas war nichts zu sehen. Harry schickte seinen Patronus ins Ministerium, um Hilfe zu holen, und brüllte dann los, so laut er konnte.

''Williamson! Zeas!''

Keine Antwort. Harry fluchte, huschte zur Tür der Gärtnerei und hob seinen Zauberstab.

 _''Homenum Revelio!''_

Er spürte, dass jemand zu seiner Rechten war, und trat in die brennende Gärtnerei.

 _''Aguamenti''_ , sagte er und versuchte sich, einen Weg zu bahnen, während er draußen Leute apparieren hörte.

''Potter?!'', brüllte eine laute Stimme, die er als Proudfoots erkannte.

''Hier drinnen!'', rief er und hustete, weil er soviel Rauch eingeatmet hatte. Harry stolperte weiter hinein, wich den Flammen aus, bahnte sich einen Weg und folgte seinem Zauber, bis er mit dem Fuß gegen etwas Weiches stieß und in eine Pfütze stolperte. Als er sich wieder aufrappelte, stellte er fest, dass das weiche Etwas Paula Zeas war und die Pfütze aus ihrem Blut bestand.

''Zeas'', hustete er und packte ihren Oberarm, aber dann zögerte er: würde sie die Apparation überleben? Dann traf ihn ein eiskalter Schwall Wasser, als Proudfoot hereinstolperte, gefolgt von anderen Auroren.

''Nehmen Sie ihre Arme!'', hustete Proudfoot und sie hievten Zeas hoch und schafften sie aus der brennenden Gärtnerei ins Freie, wo Proudfoot sofort damit begann, ihre Wunden zu schließen, während Harry von einem neuen Hustenkrampf geschüttelt wurde.

''Williamson'', brachte er mühsam hervor. ''Williamson war bei ihr!''

\- ''Wenn er hier ist, finden wir ihn'', sagte Proudfoot knapp.

Harry zwang sich mühsam auf die Beine und drehte sich um. An die zwanzig Auroren waren damit beschäftigt, das Feuer zu löschen und das Gebäude zu stabilieren. Er taumelte unsicher wieder auf die Gärtnerei zu, als einige Auroren zwei Körper herausbrachten und auf die Erde legten. Mit dem Gefühl, in eine Katastrophe zu schlittern, sah er auf die Gesichter und stellte erleichtert fest, dass er keinen der beiden Männer kannte. Harry wollte schon anfangen, sich für seine Erleichterung zu schämen, als er das Dunkle Mal erkannte, das auf ihren Unterarmen tätowiert war.

''Potter'', sagte Jameson gepresst und Harry sah auf.

Jameson und Yates legten den dritten Mann, den sie in der Gärtnerei gefunden hatten, neben die anderen. Es war Williamson. Anders als Zeas war er nicht voller Blut und hatte keine riesige Wunde in der Brust, aber seine grauen Augen starrten Harry ebenso ausdruckslos an wie die von Barty Crouch. Williamson war tot.


	11. Chapter 11 Rückkehr

**Rückkehr**

''Trinken Sie das, Potter.''

\- ''Was ist das?''

\- ''Ein Beruhigungstrank.''

\- ''Was Stärkeres wäre mir jetzt lieber.''

\- ''Wir sind im Dienst, Potter.''

Harry fügte sich und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck des senffarbenen Gebräus. Er schauderte; es schmeckte nicht viel besser als Vielsafttrank.

Sie saßen in Proudfoots Büro, während draußen sämtliche Auroren des Ministeriums durcheinanderriefen und fieberhaft arbeiteten.

''War das wirklich nötig?'', fragte Harry, obwohl er schon spürte, wie das Entsetzen und der Schmerz über Williamsons Tod - Tod!- langsam abnahmen.

''Shacklebolt wird gleich hier sein und ich will, dass Sie dann vorzeigbar sind.''

Harry biss sich auf die Zunge, um sich einen Kommentar dazu zu verkneifen, dass er durchaus nicht vor dem Zusammenbruch stand. Williamsons Tod war ein Schock für ihn, aber noch war er in dem Stadium der Wut, wo er einfach nur einen Todesser finden und verhexen wollte. Die Trauer würde später kommen - falls er nicht noch länger untätig hier rumsitzen musste. Proudfoot setzte sich plötzlich aufrecht hin und Harry wusste, was das zu bedeuten hatte: Kingsley war draußen. Einen Moment später öffnete sich die Tür und der Minister kam herein.

''Was genau ist passiert?'', fragte er mit seiner tiefen, ruhigen Stimme.

''Potter, erzählen Sie dem Minister, was Sie mir erzählt haben.''

\- ''Als ich ankam, war es schon vorbei'', sagte Harry bitter. ''Alles brannte lichterloh, und auf mein Rufen hat niemand reagiert. Aber als ich _Homenum Revelio_ benutzt habe, habe ich was gespürt, also bin ich reingegangen. Drinnen habe ich Zeas gefunden, und dann sind die anderen dazugestoßen - wie geht es ihr? Wird sie es schaffen?''

\- ''Die Heiler tun, was sie können'', sagte Kingsley ernst. ''Aber _Sectumsempra_ ist...sie hat sehr viel Blut verloren.''

Er wandte sich an Proudfoot. ''Was wissen wir bisher?''

\- ''Wir sind noch dabei, die beiden Todesser zu identifizieren'', sagte Proudfoot. ''Wir haben die Gärtnerei stabilisieren können und durchsuchen sie gerade. Dem Ausmaß der Zerstörung nach haben sie ihre Haut teuer verkauft, waren aber in der Unterzahl. Jameson hat die Signaturen von sechs verschiedenen Zauberstäben gefunden- Williamsons war dabei, Zeas' nicht.''

\- ''Sie haben sie also unvorbereitet erwischt, und Williamson war auf sich allein gestellt'', sagte Kingsley bitter.

''Das erklärt auch, warum er nicht um Hilfe gerufen hat- er hatte keine Chance dazu'', sagte Proudfoot leise.

''Die anderen fünf Signaturen'', sagte Kingsley. ''Zwei von ihnen gehören zu den toten Todessern?''

\- ''Vermutlich'', sagte Proudfoot. ''Aber ihre Zauberstäbe haben wir nicht gefunden, also können wir nicht sicher sein. So oder so haben wir mindestens drei Unbekannte-''

\- ''Selwyn, Nott und Jugson'', sagte Harry leise.

Proudfoot nickte. ''Das wäre auch meine Schlussfolgerung. Williamson und Zeas haben gefunden, was sie suchten...aber sie waren eben alle zusammen und nicht alleine.''

\- ''Selwyn hat sie also alle gefunden'', schloss Kingsley. ''Merlin steh uns bei.''

\- ''Ich hätte mit ihnen gehen sollen'', brach es aus Harry heraus. ''Anstatt Mundungus nach Askaban zu bringen-''

\- ''Schwachsinn'', sagte Proudfoot scharf. ''Sie haben nichts falsch gemacht, Potter- ganz im Gegenteil. Ohne Sie wäre Zeas auch tot. Wer weiß, wenn Sie dabei gewesen wären, wären Sie jetzt vielleicht auch tot. Machen Sie sich keine Vorwürfe.''

\- ''Er hat Recht, Harry'', sagte Kingsley ruhig. ''Du hast schon mehr getan, als du musstest. Hättest du nicht nach ihnen gesehen...''

Er seufzte und wandte sich wieder an Proudfoot. ''Wem willst du das zuteilen?''

Proudfoot straffte sich. ''Der Fall ist Chefsache.''

Kingsley nickte. ''Gut. Finde sie, Piers. Bevor wir noch mehr gute Leute verlieren. Harry, auf ein Wort?''

Harry nickte Proudfoot schwach zu und folgte Kingsley aus dem Büro.

''Was?'', fragte er, während sie zu seiner und Rons Zelle herübergingen.

''Tu nichts Unüberlegtes'', sagte Kingsley eindringlich. ''Du hast gesehen, was sie aus zwei erfahrenen Auroren gemacht haben- keine Alleingänge, okay?''

Harry nickte stumm.

''Und was deine Rückkehr nach Hogwarts angeht, lass dich hierdurch nicht davon abbringen.''

\- ''Was?'', fragte er verwirrt. ''Aber-''

\- ''Nein'', sagte Kingsley knapp.

Sie fanden Ron und Savage in Williamsons und Savages Zelle. Harry musste unwillkürlich daran denken, wie Ron und er an ihrem ersten Tag hier nervös eingetroffen waren und Savage mit seinem Papierflieger gespielt hatte. Jetzt war nichts Spielerisches an ihm, wie er in seinem Stuhl saß und die Wand anstarrte. Ron stand bleich an die Wand gelehnt.

''Mein Beileid, Savage'', sagte Kingsley knapp und gab ihm die Hand.

''Danke, Shacklebolt'', sagte Savage heiser. ''Wie geht's Paula?''

\- ''Sie ist in guten Händen.''

Savage nickte stumpf. ''Werden wir abgezogen?''

Kingsley nickte. ''Ich will weder euch noch Jameson auch nur in der Nähe dieses Falles sehen. Du weißt, dass es besser so ist. Und tut mir einen Gefallen und startet keine Alleingänge- mit denen ist nicht zu spaßen'', schloss er bitter.

Savage raufte sich die Haare. ''Wer übernimmt den Fall?''

\- ''Proudfoot'', sagte Kingsley. ''Was euch angeht, geht nach Hause. Ich will euch nächste Woche hier nicht sehen- dann sehen wir weiter.''

Er klopfte Ron kurz auf die Schulter und ging.

''Wir werden abgezogen?'', fragte Ron fassungslos.

''Es ist besser so'', sagte Savage und stand auf. Er sah aus, als wäre er um Jahre gealtert. ''Wenn man - _involviert ist_ \- sollte man sich raushalten. Glaubt mir, Jungs, Kingsley weiß, warum er das tut.''

\- ''Was meinst du?'', fragte Harry.

''Er hat schon zwei Partner verloren'', sagte Savage grimmig. ''Also, gehen wir.''

Sie nahmen ihre Sachen und gingen hinüber zum Aufzug. Auf dem Weg dorthin klopften ihnen viele der anderen Auroren auf die Schulter oder nickten ihnen ernst zu.

''Savage.''

\- ''Sir'', sagte Savage heiser. ''Alles, was wir zu Jugson haben-''

\- ''Jameson regelt das schon'', sagte Proudfoot knapp. ''Wir kriegen die Schweine, Savage. Das verspreche ich Ihnen.''

Savage nickte nur. ''Was ist mit Billys Eltern?''

\- ''Ich wollte gerade hingehen.''

\- ''Schon gut, Sir'', sagte Savage heiser. ''Ich sollte es ihnen sagen. Er war mein Partner.''

Proudfoot nickte langsam. ''Selbstverständlich.''

Er nickte ihnen allen noch einmal knapp zu und ging zurück in sein Büro, während sie in den Aufzug stiegen.

* * *

Zurück am Grimmauldplatz verbarrikadierte Harry sich in seinem Schlafzimmer, legte sich auf sein Bett und starrte die Decke an. Wo waren Selwyn und seine Kumpane jetzt? Hatten sie vielleicht schon wieder gemordet, ohne dass er davon wusste? Was war mit den Muggeln, die die Gärtnerei betrieben hatten? Er ballte die Fäuste, als Paula Zeas' blutüberströmtes Gesicht in seinen Gedanken auftauchte. _Sie hatte Glück, dass du da warst_ , hatte Jameson zu ihm gesagt, als man sie ins St. Mungo's gebracht hatte, aber das war Schwachsinn gewesen. Harry war nicht da gewesen. Er hatte Williamson und sie in den Aufzug steigen lassen und Mundungus nach Askaban gebracht, anstatt seinem Partner Rückendeckung zu geben, und jetzt war Williamson tot und Zeas vielleicht bald auch. Harry schlug wütend auf sein Bett. Er hätte es verhindern können, da war er sich sicher. _Wenn ich nur da gewesen wäre-_ es klopfte an der Tür.

''Jetzt nicht, Kreacher!'', sagte Harry.

''Darf ich reinkommen?''

Es war Ginny. Harry seufzte auf und setzte sich hin. '''Ja.''

Ginny steckte zuerst ihren Kopf herein und blickte sich um, dann kam sie rein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

''Ron hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist'', sagte sie behutsam und setzte sich neben ihn. ''Bist du okay?''

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. ''Ich hätte da sein müssen, Ginny'', sagte er stumpf. ''Wäre ich mit ihnen gegangen...''

\- ''Dann wärst du vielleicht auch tot'', sagte sie.

''Oder Williamson wäre noch am Leben'', sagte Harry.

''Harry, nichts davon ist deine Schuld'', sagte sie eindringlich. ''Du kannst nicht überall auf einmal sein. Du bist nicht verantwortlich für alles Böse, was in der Welt passiert.''

\- ''Er war mein Partner, Ginny'', sagte Harry leise. ''Ich war für ihn verantwortlich.''

\- ''Du hättest nicht mal im Ministerium sein müssen, Harry. Du hattest ein freies Wochenende, und du hast das abgebrochen, um einen Dieb nach Askaban zu bringen. Und dann hast du nach ihnen gesehen, obwohl du das nicht mal hättest tun müssen!''

Harry nickte. Natürlich hatte sie Recht. Aber...

''Es ist trotzdem...wäre ich mit ihnen gegangen, hätte ich vielleicht etwas ausrichten können.''

\- ''Hätte, könnte'', sagte sie resigniert. ''Wenn sie alle Auroren mit dorthin genommen hätten, hätten sie die Todesser vielleicht alle erwischt.''

Für eine Weile schwiegen sie und Ginny lehnte sich an seine Schulter.

''Danke fürs Herkommen'', sagte Harry schließlich sanft.

''Jederzeit'', sagte sie. ''Harry?''

\- ''Ja?''

\- ''Versprich mir, dass du auf dich aufpasst, ja?''

\- ''Immer.''

Er blickte sie an und stellte überrascht fest, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte.

''Weißt, du als Ron diesen Notruf bekam und sofort verschwunden ist, da dachte ich...du weißt schon.''

Harry gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und drückte sie fest an sich, und so saßen sie da, bis Kreacher sie zum Abendessen rief.

* * *

Williamsons Beerdigung fand am Ende der nächsten Woche statt, und Ginny und Hermine begleiteten ihn und Ron. Während der kleine Zauberer Williamsons Sarg in sein Grab herabschweben ließ, fragte er sich, wie viele Beerdigungen er noch erleben musste, bis es wirklich vorbei war. Von Selwyn und seinen Kumpanen fehlte jede Spur, obwohl jeder einzelne Auror außer Savage, Ron und ihm die ganze Woche an dem Fall gearbeitet hatte, und so wanderte Harrys Blick über all diese Auroren und Zauberer, die mit ernsten Mienen um ihn herum saßen, und er fragte sich, wer der nächste von ihnen sein würde, den sie zu Grabe tragen mussten. Nachdem die vier Mr. und Mrs. Williamson ihr Beileid ausgesprochen hatten, gesellten sie sich zu Savage und seiner Frau.

''Claire, das sind Potter und Weasley'', stellte Savage sie vor.

''Eine Schande, dass wir uns unter solchen Umständen kennenlernen'', sagte Mrs. Savage.

''Habt ihr irgendwas gehört?'', fragte Savage leise, während seine Frau sich mit Hermine und Ginny unterhielt.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. ''Jameson hat versprochen, uns auf dem Laufenden zu halten, aber er meint, sie haben nichts.''

\- ''Appleby und Yates sagen dasselbe'', sagte er grimmig.

''Denkt ihr, Proudfoot hat sie ruhiggestellt?'', fragte Harry.

''Das hoffe ich, Potter'', sagte Savage. ''Die Alternative wäre, dass wir wirklich gar nichts haben. Und das- Proudfoot.''

Sie brachen ihre geflüsterte Unterhaltung ab und drehten sich um, während der Leiter des Aurorenbüros auf sie zukam.

''Savage. Potter. Weasley.''

Er schüttelte ihnen die Hand.

''Wie geht's Paula, Sir?'', fragte Harry.

''Auf dem Weg der Besserung, Merlin sei Dank'', sagte Proudfoot. ''Sie können sie ab nächster Woche besuchen, wenn Sie wollen.''

Er räusperte sich und wandte sich an Savage. ''Wenn Sie wollen...''

\- ''Ich bin bereit'', sagte Savage knapp. Harry fiel auf, dass seine Frau ihm eine traurigen Blick zuwarf.

''Gut'', sagte Proudfoot. ''Dann erwarte ich Sie am Montag wieder zum Dienst. Potter, Weasley, was Sie beide angeht...es ist ohnehin nur noch eine Woche, bis Sie zurück nach Hogwarts gehen. Sie sollten sich wenigstens eine Woche Ruhe gönnen.''

Harry schluckte. ''Wir wollen helfen, Sir.''

Ron nickte kräftig.

Proudfoot seufzte und senkte die Stimme. ''Ich will offen zu Ihnen sein. Die Chancen, dass wir Selwyn und die anderen innerhalb der nächsten Woche finden, gehen gegen null. Außerdem fürchte ich, dass sie jetzt mit dem Fliehen aufgehört haben, wo sie sich alle getroffen haben, um... _irgendetwas_ zu tun.'' Er sah Harry in die Augen. ''Ganz ehrlich, Potter, worauf könnten sie aus sein?''

\- ''Sie denken, sie sind hinter uns her'', sagte Ron.

Proudfoot zuckte mit den Schultern. ''Ich ziehe es zumindest in Betracht. Meine Priorität- und der Minister stimmt mit mir überein- ist daher, sie erstmal sicher nach Hogwarts zu schaffen.''

\- ''Wir wären also im Büro ein Grund mehr, sich Sorgen zu machen'', sagte Harry bitter.

Proudfoot schüttelte den Kopf. ''Sie wissen, wie ich das meine. Offen gestanden, war ich zu Beginn nicht so begeistert davon, Sie im Büro zu haben- aber Sie haben mich beide eines Besseren belehrt.''

\- ''Danke, Sir'', sagten sie verblüfft.

''Ich wünsche Ihnen also ein gutes Schuljahr'', sagte Proudfoot knapp, ''und hoffe, Sie im Juni wieder im Büro begrüßen zu dürfen. Savage, wir sehen uns am Montag.''

Er nickte Mrs. Savage, Ginny und Hermine kurz zu und ging davon.

''Du hältst uns auf dem Laufenden?'', fragte Harry.

Savage nickte. ''Worauf ihr wetten könnt. Also, Jungs, wir sehen uns.''

Er gab ihnen allen die Hand und ging mit seiner Frau davon.

* * *

Nachdem er sich von den anderen verabschiedet hatte und zurück zum Grimmauldplatz appariert war, nahm er eine große Tasse von Kreachers berühmter Hühnersuppe zu sich und zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber, was Selwyn im Schilde führte. Proudfoot hatte Recht, er war sicherlich eines ihrer Ziele, aber er vermutete eher, dass die Todesser zunächst einmal damit beschäftigt waren, im Verborgenen zu rekrutieren. Harry schauderte unwillkürlich beim Gedanken daran, was passiert wäre, hätte Lucius Malfoy nicht ausgepackt und ein gutes Dutzend Todesser nach Askaban gebracht. Jeder Todesser, der nicht im Verborgenen arbeiten musste, wäre von unschätzbarem Wert für Selwyn. Er starrte nachdenklich auf seinen Löffel. War Malfoy vielleicht auch eines ihrer Ziele? _Mit Sicherheit_ , sagte er sich, aber Malfoy war noch sicherer als er selbst: vier Auroren sorgten dafür, dass niemand den Landsitz der Malfoys unbemerkt betreten und Lucius ihn nicht verlassen konnte. Draco wäre in Hogwarts genauso unantastbar wie er selbst, es sei denn, die Todesser bekämen Hilfe von innen- er würde seine Augen offenhalten müssen. Wenigstens war mit Dawlish ein erfahrener Auror in Hogwarts, der die Sicherheit nochmal erhöhte. Harry löffelte sich den letzten Rest Suppe in den Mund. _Selwyn_ , dachte er langsam. _Ich weiß fast nichts über Selwyn._ Er würde das Schuljahr nutzen, um alles, was es in Hogwarts zu ihm gab, herauszugraben. Mit Hermines Hilfe sollte das nicht allzu schwer sein-

''Will Meister noch eine Portion Suppe?'', krächzte Kreacher.

Harry zuckte leicht zusammen, er hatte den Hauselfen fast schon vergessen.

''Nein, danke, Kreacher, ich bin satt.''

\- ''Morgen früh, vor der Arbeit vielleicht, Meister Harry?''

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. ''Ich gehe nicht mehr ins Ministerium, bevor ich zurück nach Hogwarts muss, Kreacher.''

Er betrachtete den Hauselfen nachdenklich. ''Was hast du eigentlich den ganzen Tag vor, während ich in der Schule bin?''

Kreacher brüstete sich stolz. ''Kreacher lebt, um dem noblen Haus Potter zu dienen'', sagte er. ''Kreacher wird das Haus bewachen und Ordnung halten.''

Das war ja schön und gut, aber der Gedanke, den Elfen allein am Grimmauldplatz zu lassen, gefiel Harry nicht besonders. Es wäre für Kreacher wie damals, bevor der Orden hier sein Hauptquartier aufgeschlagen hätte: er wäre allein mit dem verrückten Portät von Sirius' noch verrückterer Mutter, und Merlin allein wusste, was das mit ihm machen würde.

''Kreacher, hättest du nicht lieber, ähm, etwas Gesellschaft?''

\- ''Kreachers Wünsche sind nicht wichtig, Meister Harry.''

\- ''Nun, für mich sind sie das'', sagte Harry stur und der Hauself wackelte mit seinen langen Ohren. ''Hat dir die Arbeit in Hogwarts nicht immer gefallen?'', fragte er einer spontanen Eingebung folgend.

Kreacher nickte langsam. ''In der Hogwarts-Schule gab es immer viel zu tun für Kreacher.''

\- ''Dann solltest du wieder dort in der Küche arbeiten, wenn Professor McGonagall einverstanden ist'', sagte Harry zufrieden. ''Um das Haus könntest du dich ja am Wochenende kümmern- nur, damit wir sicher sein können, dass hier alles mit rechten Dingen zugeht.''

Kreacher verneigte sich. ''Meister Harrys Wunsch ist Kreachers Befehl.''

\- ''Gut'', sagte Harry zufrieden. ''Dann schreibe ich morgen Professor McGonagall und frage sie, ob das in Ordnung ist.''

Er stemmte sich müde vom Tisch hoch. ''Ich gehe schlafen, es war ein anstrengender Tag. Gute Nacht, Kreacher.''

* * *

Am nächsten Tag besuchte er mit Ron Paula Zeas im St. Mungo's. Die kleine Aurorin war zwar immer noch schwach, aber auf dem Weg der Besserung.

''Vier verschiedene blutbildende Tränke pro Tag'', sagte sie. ''Trotzdem danke, Potter. Wärst du nicht gewesen...''

Harry wand sich verlegen. Zeas räusperte sich. ''Wart ihr bei der Beerdigung?''

Sie nickten.

''Ich wollte hin, aber sie wollten mich nicht gehen lassen'', sagte sie leise.

Harry sah auf seine Hände. ''Kannst du dich an irgendetwas erinnern?''

\- ''Es ging alles so schnell'', sagte sie. ''In einem Moment haben wir uns noch mit diesem Muggel unterhalten...und im nächsten lag ich auf dem Boden und hatte- Schmerzen- überall. Alles war voller Lichtblitze...und dann habe ich das Bewusstsein verloren.''

\- ''Du hast nicht gesehen, wer es war?'', fragte Ron behutsam.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und verzog das Gesicht; offenbar forderte der Fluch immer noch seinen Tribut. ''Nein, gar nichts.''

Zeas seufzte. ''Ihr seid abgezogen worden, hat Jameson mir erzählt?''

Sie nickten. ''Savage will uns auf dem Laufenden halten. Wann kannst du wieder raus?''

\- ''Ende der Woche, wenn alles gut läuft. Und dann gnade diesen Schweinen Gott...''

* * *

Nachdem sie sich von Zeas verabschiedet hatten, stattete Harry Andromeda seinen wöchentlichen Besuch ab. Während er für Teddy Seifenblasen aus seinem Zauberstab fliegen ließ und sein Patensohn vergnügt gluckste, musterte sie ihn mit ernster Miene.

''Was gibt's?'', fragte er schließlich, nachdem Teddy entschieden hatte, dass Seifenblasen zu langweilig waren und davonkrabbelte.

''Dieser Auror, der gestorben ist'', sagte sie vorsichtig. ''Kanntest du ihn?''

\- ''Er war mein Partner'', sagte Harry schwach.

''Oh'', sagte Andromeda betroffen. ''Das tut mir Leid.''

Harry nickte stumm und sah Teddy dabei zu, wie er fröhlich Andromedas Waldkauz zuwinkte, der sich pikiert aufplusterte.

''Warst du dabei?''

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. ''Nein, aber ich habe sie gefunden.''

\- ''Sie?''

\- ''Eine andere Aurorin war mit ihm da'', seufzte Harry. ''Ich habe sie eben im St. Mungo's besucht. Sie ist auf dem Weg der Besserung.''

Andromeda sah aus dem Fenster. ''Du hast dir einen gefährlichen Job ausgesucht, Harry.''

Er lachte bitter auf. ''Ich habe mir ein gefährliches Leben ausgesucht, meinst du.''

Er entschied, sich das Thema anzusprechen, das ihm Bauchschmerzen bereitete.

''Ich habe Narzissa in der Winkelgasse getroffen'', sagte er betont nüchtern und warf ihr einen Seitenblick zu. Wie immer, wenn er ihre Schwester beiläufig erwähnte, zeigte Andromeda keine Reaktion.

''Wir kamen auf das Lestrange-Erbe zu sprechen-''

\- ''Ich will keinen Knut von ihr'', spuckte Andromeda regelrecht aus.

''Das habe ich ihr gesagt'', sagte Harry tapfer und wappnete sich für den Sturm. ''Aber sie sagte, du solltest es annehmen- wegen Teddy.''

Andromeda drehte sich langsam um. ''Sag mir eins, Harry'', sagte sie. ''Wie soll ich Teddy später erklären, dass das Geld, mit dem seine Ausbildung bezahlt wurde, von der Mörderin seiner Mutter stammt?''

Harry schluckte und nickte, all der schlauen Argumente beraubt, die er sich überlegt hatte. ''Kommst du denn, du weißt schon, ähm...klar?'', fragte er verlegen.

''Ted und ich haben unser ganzes Leben gearbeitet, und Dora war bei den Auroren'', sagte Andromeda bestimmt. ''Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry, Teddy wird es an nichts fehlen.''

Harry nickte erleichtert. ''Trotzdem, wenn ihr irgendwas braucht...''

\- ''Dann bist du unser erster Ansprechpartner'', sagte sie sanft.

* * *

Mrs. Malfoys Reaktion auf seine Eule mit Andromedas Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Als sie am Abend vor ihrer Abreise nach Hogwarts im Fuchsbau zusammen aßen, warf Ron einen Blick auf den ankommenden _Abendpropheten_ und lachte laut auf.

''Diese raffinierten Wendehälse...''

Er klatschte die Zeitung mitten auf den Tisch und warf beinahe den Teller Pfannkuchen herunter, den Molly gerade abgestellt hatte.

 _MALFOY-FAMILIE SPENDET LESTRANGE-VERMÖGEN AN ST. MUNGO'S_

Harry pfiff beeindruckt.

 _''Fünfzigtausend Galleonen an St. Mungo's...Wiedergutmachung leisten...haben bereits in der Vergangenheit großzügige Spenden geleistet..''_ , fasste Hermine knapp zusammen. ''Nun, sie scheinen es ernst zu meinen mit der Imagepflege.''

\- ''Die Leute werden trotzdem nicht vergessen, was sie getan haben'', sagte Molly weise. ''Noch Pfannkuchen, Harry, Schatz?''

\- ''Nein danke, Molly'', sagte Harry und beglückwünschte sich im Stillen dazu, zwischen Molly und Kreacher noch nicht kugelrund geworden zu sein.

''Es ist trotzdem eine nette Geste'', fuhr Molly fort, während sie Ron und Georges Teller zum dritten Mal füllte.

''Jeder weiss doch, dass sie es nur machen, um besser auszusehen, Mum'', sagte Ginny.

''Trotzdem haben sie es getan'', sagte Molly. ''Und Malfoy oder nicht, Fünfzigtausend Galleonen sind kein Pappenstiel.''

\- ''So kann der gute Draco wenigstens morgen mit Mami über den Bahnsteig gehen, ohne sich in die Hose zu machen'', sagte Ron grinsend.

''Wo wir gerade davon sprechen'', sagte Arthur und legte den _Propheten_ weg, ''solltet ihr nicht so langsam zu Bett gehen, damit hier morgen früh nicht wieder das absolute Chaos ausbricht?''

\- ''Wir können dieses Jahr einfach auf den Bahnsteig apparieren, Dad'', sagte Ginny gelassen. ''Es wird richtig langweilig morgen, keine Sorge.''

\- ''Ich muss jetzt trotzdem los'', sagte Hermine und gähnte. ''Mum und Dad warten sicher auf mich. Harry, kommst du mit?''

Er nickte, gab Ginny einen Kuss, auf den Ron und George schon fast nicht mehr allergisch reagierten, und folgte Hermine hinaus und durch den Garten.

''Worüber müssen wir reden?'', fragte er geradeheraus. Sie hatte ihn sicherlich nicht ohne Grund gefragt, ob er auch los wollte.

''Geht's dir gut, Harry?'', fragte sie etwas schüchtern. ''Wegen...du weißt schon.''

Er nickte und biss sich auf die Zähne, um ihr nicht gelassen etwas vorzulügen. ''Ich komme klar. Am Anfang war es...schlimm, aber ich weiß nicht, vielleicht habe ich mich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt.''

\- ''Sag sowas nicht'', sagte sie scharf.

''Du hast Recht'', seufzte er. ''Ich bin es einfach nur Leid, dass diese Dinge passieren. Und ich frage mich, ob es die falsche Entscheidung war, zurückzugehen.''

\- ''Ron denkt genauso'', sagte sie leise. ''Aber ich bin sicher, dass es richtig war.''

\- ''Weil dir ohne uns langweilig werden würde'', sagte er nur halb im Scherz.

''Jungs'', stöhnte sie. ''Ist es so schwer, über seine Gefühle zu reden?''

Harry scharrte verlegen mit den Füßen. ''Ich hab mit Ginny geredet.''

\- ''Ach ja?'', fragte sie überrascht.

''Hat sie nichts davon gesagt?'', fragte er genauso überrascht.

Hermine lächelte. ''Schön, dass es so gut läuft.''

Harry stöhnte auf. ''Wirklich, Hermine, jetzt wird es zu viel, okay? Gute Nacht.''

\- ''Gute Nacht, Harry.''

* * *

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen in aller Frühe aufwachte, um endlich seinen Koffer zu packen, stellte er begeistert fest, dass Kreacher das schon erledigt hatte. Seine neuen Schulumhänge, Bücher, und Kleidung waren ungewohnt ordentlich zusammengelegt, was dazu führte, dass er noch eine Menge Platz im Koffer hatte und sich nicht, wie sonst, anstrengen musste, um ihn irgendwie zu schließen. Alles, was er noch zu tun hatte, war, seinen Feuerblitz, Kingsleys Zweiwegespiegel, die Karte des Rumtreibers und den Tarnumhang im Koffer zu verstauen, dann war das Packen auch schon abgeschlossen. Er überlegte kurz, sich wieder hinzulegen, ging dann aber doch gähnend nach unten. Wie immer war Kreacher bereits wach und erwartete ihn mit einem fertigen Frühstück, das heute aus einer Unmenge Rührei mit Schinken bestand.

''Danke für's Packen, Kreacher'', sagte Harry.

''Kreacher hilft, wo er kann'', krächzte der Hauself. ''Braucht der Meister noch irgendetwas, bevor er abreist?''

\- ''Nein'', brachte Harry zwischen zwei großen Bissen Rührei hervor. ''Ähm, eigentlich kannst du schon nach Hogwarts aufbrechen, wenn du willst.''

Kreacher nickte, warf ihm aber dann einen besorgten Blick zu. ''Meister denkt hoffentlich daran, Kreacher zu rufen, wenn Meister ihn braucht?''

\- ''Natürlich, Kreacher'', sagte Harry.

Der Hauself verneigte sich tief. ''Kreacher wünscht Meister ein erfolgreiches Schuljahr.''

\- ''Danke'', sagte Harry und Kreacher verschwand mit einem lauten Knall.

Harry beendete sein Frühstück und warf dann einen Blick auf die Morgenausgabe des _Tagespropheten_ , auf dessen Titelseite ein Bericht über die sinkenden Zinsen bei Gringotts prangte. Er seufzte und legte die Zeitung weg. Wenn es neue Entwicklungen bei der Suche nach den Todessern gegeben hätte, würde das sicher auf der ersten Seite stehen. Savage hatte zwar versprochen, Ron und ihn auf dem Laufenden zu halten, aber bisher hatten sie nichts von ihm gehört. Harry trommelte nachdenklich mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch, während er sich fragte, was Selwyn und die anderen Todesser vorhatten. Wenn sie tatsächlich hinter ihm her waren, wäre heute ihre vorerst letzte Möglichkeit, ihn in die Finger zu bekommen, aber er glaubte nicht, dass sie versuchen würden, ihn auf Gleis Neundreiviertel anzugreifen. Ein Angriff vor den Augen von hunderten von Schülern und Eltern wäre der blanke Wahnsinn. Trotzdem überprüfte er kurz den Sitz seiner beiden Zauberstäbe, bevor er die Küche verließ und zurück nach oben ging. In seinem Zimmer angekommen, verstaute er noch seine Notizen zu Selwyn im Koffer, fragte sich, warum er sein Gepäck nicht einfach Kreacher mitgegeben hatte, entschied sich, dass er eindeutig zu bequem wurde, und ließ den Koffer dann vor sicher her nach unten schweben, vorbei am dankenswerterweise noch schlafenden Porträt von Sirius' Mutter. Vor der Tür sprach er noch einige Schutzzauber, die ihn benachrichtigen würden, wenn jemand außer Kreacher versuchte, das Haus zu betreten, dann trat er hinaus in einen ziemlich kühlen Septembermorgen, verschloss die Tür mit einem Klopfen seines Zauberstabs, und disapparierte.

* * *

Harry apparierte direkt aufs Gleis und während er dort im Schatten stand, noch nicht gesehen von seinen Schulkameraden und ihren Eltern, und auf den scharlachroten Hogwarts-Express sah, fühlte er ein warmes Gefühl in seiner Brust aufsteigen: es ging zurück nach Hause. Er bemühte sich, durch die dichtesten Rauchschwaden zum Zug zu gehen, um dem größten Teil der Aufmerksamkeit zu entgehen, aber auch so rissen die Leute bei seinem Anblick die Münder auf. Eine kleine Erstklässlerin warf vor Schreck ihren Koffer um, als sie fast in ihn hereinlief.

''Ich glaube, du hast ihr Angst eingejagt'', sagte eine verträumte Stimme hinter ihm.

''Luna!'', sagte er grinsend, erfreut, ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen, das bei seinem Anblick nicht vor Ehrfurcht erstarrte. Luna trug ihr schreckliches Halsband aus Butterbierkorken und riesige Ohrringe, die vermutlich irgendeine magische Kreatur darstellen sollten, die es vermutlich gar nicht gab.

''Hallo, Harry'', sagte sie lächelnd. ''Es ist schön, dass du zurück bist, ohne dich war es irgendwie langweilig.''

\- ''Jaah'', sagte er nur, denn ihr Vater war aus den Rauchschwaden hinter ihr getreten. An seinem Hals blitzte das Medaillon mit dem Zeichen der Heiligtümer des Todes.

''Daddy wollte sich bei dir entschuldigen'', sagte Luna gelassen.

Xenophilius nickte eifrig, aber Harry winkte verlegen ab.

''Es gibt nichts zu entschuldigen'', sagte er. ''Die haben Sie gezwungen.''

\- ''Siehst du, Daddy, ich hab doch gesagt, dass Harry dir nicht böse ist. Aber wo sind die anderen, Harry?''

\- ''Ich bin allein hergekommen'', sagte er, dankbar dafür, dass sie das Thema gewechselt hatte. ''Vielleicht sind sie schon hier, mal sehen.''

Luna verabschiedete sich von ihrem Vater und sie gingen weiter am Zug entlang, wobei Harry versuchte, sich in ihrem Schatten zu halten, um etwas weniger aufzufallen, aber ihr Butterbierkorken-Halsband lenkte die Blicke automatisch auf sie und damit auf ihn. Gerade, als sie beschlossen hatten, ohne die anderen in den Zug zu steigen, sah er endlich eine Gruppe Menschen auf sich zukommen, die mit einer Ausnahme flammend rotes Haar hatten.

''Da sind sie'', sagte er erleichtert.

\- ''Hey'', sagte Ginny und küsste ihn flüchtig, was ihr aufgebrachte Blicke aller Hexen in der näheren Umgebung einbrachte.

''Ich dachte, das klären wir am besten direkt'', sagte sie grinsend.

\- ''Einverstanden'', sagte Harry, ebenfalls grinsend. ''Was hat euch aufgehalten?''

\- ''Das übliche Chaos'', sagte Molly resigniert. ''Also dann, ich wünsche euch ein schönes, ruhiges Schuljahr, ihr Lieben-''

Sie drückte sie alle, bevor sie wie immer in letzter Sekunde noch in den Zug sprangen, während die Türen sich schon schlossen.

''Also dann'', sagte Ron. ''Lasst uns ein Abteil finden, wo wir den ganzen Kram unterbringen können-''

\- ''Wir müssen uns beeilen'', sagte Hermine nervös. ''Ich muss mit den Vertrauensschülern reden-''

\- ''Ganz ruhig, Hermine'', sagte Ginny gelassen. ''Wir finden schon was.''

\- ''Könnten wir nicht einfach ein Abteil beschlagnahmen?'', fragte Ron und zwinkerte Harry kurz zu. ''Du weißt schon, weil du Schülersprecherin bist und so?''

\- ''Das wäre absolut unangemessen'', zischte Hermine. ''Luna, kommst du nicht mit?''

\- ''Ich gehe zu Dean'', sagte Luna verträumt. ''Ginny, bist du mir böse, weil ich mit ihm ausgehe?''

\- ''Was?'', fragte Ginny perplex. ''Ähm, nein.''

\- ''Das ist schön'', sagte Luna erfreut und ging davon.

Ron gluckste, während die anderen ihr hinterherstarrten. ''Immer für einen Lacher zu haben, die Gute. Also dann...''

Er ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon und die anderen folgten ihm. Auf den Gängen war viel los: Schüler aller Altersstufen begrüßten ihre Freunde und riefen sich laut die besten Erlebnisse ihres Sommers zu. Alles war, wie es immer gewesen war, und doch anders, denn Harry konnte nicht vermeiden an die zu denken, die fehlten. Als sie an einem Abteil mit älteren Ravenclaws vorbeikamen, darunter Terry Boot, musste er daran denken, dass bei ihnen normalerweise Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner und Padma Patil gesessen hätten. Noch schlimmer war es, Dennis Creevey ohne seinen Bruder zu sehen.

''Na also'', sagte Ron schließlich und riss die Tür zu einem leeren Abteil auf.

''Endlich'', stöhnte Hermine, stellte ihren Koffer ab und fummelte sich hastig ihr Schülersprecherinnenabzeichen an die Brust.

''Kommt schon'', zischte sie und hastete hinaus.

Ginny drückte ihm Arnold in die Hand und folgte ihr mit einem Zwinkern.

''Kommst du klar?'', fragte Ron.

''Jaah'', sagte Harry. ''Geh schon, an mich traut sich eh niemand ran.''

\- ''Besorg ein paar Schokofrösche, okay?'', sagte Ron und folgte den beiden anderen.

Harry verstaute die Koffer und ließ sich dann in die Ecke fallen. Es war seltsam, ganz allein im Hogwarts-Express zu sitzen, dachte er, während er Arnold betrachtete, der von seiner Armlehne aus mit großen Augen aus dem Fenster starrte. Das letzte Mal, dass das passiert war, war in seinem ersten Jahr gewesen, bevor er Ron und Hermine getroffen hatte. Diesmal sah es nicht so aus, als würde er neue Freunde finden: sämtliche Schüler, die noch mit Koffern beladen ins Abteil spähten und ihn sahen, ergriffen regelrecht panisch die Flucht. Auch, nachdem er bei der Hexe mit dem Süßigkeitenwagen Unmengen von Schokofröschen und Pasteten gekauft hatte, änderte sich daran nichts, allerdings schauten im Laufe des frühen Nachmittags einige bekannte Gesichter vorbei, darunter Seamus Finnigan, der es allein mit Dean und Luna nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte, Demelza Robins, die ihn fragte, wann er die Quidditch-Auswahlspiele ansetzen wollte, und Ernie Macmillan, der ihn über seine Arbeit im Aurorenbüro ausquetschte und ein halbes Kilo Schokofrösche verdrückte.

Als es draußen bereits anfing, dunkel zu werden, kamen endlich Ginny, Ron und Neville zurück und ließen sich müde auf die Sitze fallen.

''Hey, Neville'', sagte Harry. ''Wo habt ihr Hermine gelassen?''

\- ''Beschlagnahmt noch ein paar Weasley-Produkte'', sagte Ginny kopfschüttelnd. ''Filch hat sie offenbar wieder alle auf die schwarze Liste gesetzt. Ehrlich, sowas von geschäftsschädigend...''

\- ''Das glaube ich nicht'', grinste Harry. ''Die ganze Aufmerksamkeit bedeutet nur gute Werbung.''

\- ''Malfoy ist übrigens Slytherins neuer Quidditch-Kapitän'', sagte Ron und stopfte sich einen Schokofrosch in den Mund. ''Und er hat Parkinson abgeschossen.''

\- ''Was?'', fragte Harry überrascht.

''Ich hab's zufällig gesehen, als ich vorbeikam, sie hat's nicht so gut aufgenommen-''

\- ''Ich denke, das interessiert Harry nicht besonders'', sagte Neville.

''Wa- oh, jaah. Also, er ist neuer Kapitän. Trägt das Abzeichen, als wäre es ein Merlinorden...Vertrauensschüler ist er allerdings nicht mehr, das ist jetzt Zabini.''

\- ''Clever von Slughorn'', murmelte Harry nachdenklich. ''Er bestraft ihn, aber gleichzeitig belohnt er ihn.''

\- ''Aaah, wie freue ich mich darauf, Slytherin endlich wieder den A-''

\- ''Oh, bitte nicht'', stöhnte Hermine, die in diesem Moment hereinkam. ''Können wir über was anderes reden als Slytherin?''

\- ''Gryffindor?'', schlug Ron grinsend vor, während sie sich neben ihn fallen ließ und sich an ihn lehnte.

''Apropos Gryffindor'', sagte Neville nachdenklich. ''Wer wohl unser neuer Hauslehrer wird? McGonagall wird den Posten ja wohl kaum behalten.''

\- ''Warum? Mit Verwandlung macht sie schließlich auch weiter'', sagte Ron.

Hermine schnaubte. ''Weil die Direktorin neutral sein muss, Ron.''

\- ''Vielleicht wird's ja Hagrid'', meinte Ginny lächelnd.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und Harry gab ihr im Stillen Recht.

Sie fuhren weiter und weiter durch die Dunkelheit Richtung Norden. Hermine begann nach einer Weile, das _Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band Sieben_ zu lesen, was allerdings durch die Partie Snape Explodiert erschwert wurde, die die anderen spielten. Gerade, als sie zu einem missbilligenden Kommentar ansetzte, öffnete sich die Abteiltür erneut und Romilda Vane trat ein, eine Gryffindor-Fünftklässlerin, die einen Narren an Harry gefressen hatte.

''Hi, Harry'', sagte sie und lächelte breit. ''Ich hab eine Nachricht für dich von Professor Slughorn- und für die anderen auch.''

\- ''Danke, Romilda'', sagte Harry überrascht und nahm die Nachricht entgegen. Romilda blieb kurz stehen, aber als niemand Anstalten machte, sich mit ihr zu unterhalten, warf sie ihre langen braunen Haare zurück, zwinkerte Neville kurz zu und ging wieder.

''Was war das denn?'', fragte Neville verwirrt.

''Die Gute hält sich wohl alle Optionen offen, jetzt, wo Harry vom Markt ist'', sagte Ginny höhnisch. ''Sieh dich vor, Nev. Als Schülersprecher stehst du vermutlich auf Rang zwei ihrer Liste.''

Harry grinste und rollte Slughorns Nachricht auseinander.

 _Harry,_

 _es wäre mir eine Freude, wenn Sie mir die Ehre erweisen würden, an einer kleinen Abendgesellschaft teilzunehmen, die ich am Freitag um 19 Uhr in meinem Büro ausrichten werde._

 _In der Hoffnung, dass Sie die Fahrt geniessen,_

 _Professor H.E. Slughorn_

''Abendgesellschaft?'', fragte Ron und sah verwirrt von seinem Zettel auf.

''Willkommen im Slug-Club, Kumpel'', sagte Harry.

''Wir sollten hingehen'', sagte Hermine nachdenklich.

''Natürlich'', sagte Ron hochnäsig. ''Es wäre nicht auszudenken, wenn die Schülersprecherin bei diesem Event nicht zugegen wäre.''

\- ''Darum geht's nicht'', lachte Hermine. ''Es ist wichtig, Einigkeit zu demonstrieren.''

Harry nickte stumm. Er war nicht besonders scharf darauf, mit Slughorn zu Abend zu essen, aber er schuldete ihrem Zaubertrankmeister so einiges. Ohne Slughorns Hilfe wäre die Schlacht vielleicht noch schlimmer verlaufen.

''Wir sollten uns umziehen'', sagte Ginny. ''Wir müssten bald da sein.''

Sie hatte Recht: noch während sie sich ihre Schulumhänge überwarfen, wurde der Zug langsamer. Neville überprüfte etwas nervös den Sitz seines Abzeichens, wie Harry auffiel.

Endlich kam der Zug zum Stehen und sie traten hinaus auf den Gang, wo sie mitten in eine aufgeregt schnatternde Gruppe Zweitklässler hineinliefen.

''Ich schwöre dir, die werden jedes Jahr nutzloser'', murmelte Ron leise.

Sie ließen die Zweitklässler passieren und hüpften dann raus auf den Bahnsteig, wobei Nevilles Kröte Trevor einen halbherzigen Fluchtversuch unternahm.

 _''Accio'',_ sagte Hermine gelassen, woraufhin der resignierte Trevor in ihrer Hand landete.

''Manche Dinge ändern sich nie'', sagte Neville grinsend.

Er hatte Recht, dachte Harry, als der vertraute Ruf ''Erstklässler! Erstklässler, zu mir!'' ertönte und er Hagrids riesige Gestalt am Ende des Bahnsteigs auf sich zukommen sah. Plötzlich musste er lächeln: es war einfach wunderbar, dass nach allem, was gewesen war, Hagrid wieder die Erstklässler abholte, als sei es ein ganz normales Schuljahr.

''Komm schon'', sagte Ginny. ''Sonst sind die besten Kutschen weg.''

Sie winkten Hagrid zu und gingen hinüber zu den Kutschen, mit denen die älteren Schüler hinauf zur Schule fuhren.

''So sehen sie also aus'', sagte Ron leise.

Harry nickte grimmig. Nicht nur Ginny, Ron und Hermine schienen die Thestrale zum ersten Mal sehen zu können, viele ältere Schüler starrten gebannt auf die riesigen pferdeähnlichen Kreaturen. Kein Wunder, dass in der Kutsche für den Großteil des Wegs bedrücktes Schweigen herrschte. Während sie an den geflügelten Ebern vorbei durchs Tor fuhren, spürte Harry, wie sich in seinem Magen eine Mischung aus Angst und Betroffenheit breitmachte. Den anderen schien es nicht anders zu gehen. Ron warf einen Blick nach vorn.

''Sieht aus wie neu'', murmelte er leise.

Ron hatte Recht, dachte Harry, als er auf den Umriss von Hogwarts starrte: Türme, Mauern, das große Eingangstor, das sich langsam aus der Dunkelheit schälte: alles sah aus, wie es vor der Schlacht ausgesehen hatte. War das gut oder schlecht?

* * *

Die Kutsche kam zum Stehen und sie alle sahen sich einen Moment zögerlich an, dann fasste Harry sich ein Herz, öffnete die Tür und trat heraus, gefolgt von den anderen. Die jüngeren Schüler strömten fröhlich plaudernd in die Eingangshalle, aber Harry sah, dass Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones und andere, die die Schlacht erlebt hatten, genauso zögerten wie sie. Dann marschierte Luna leise summend an ihnen vorbei und trat in die Eingangshalle. Neville grinste breit und folgte ihr, die anderen hinterdrein. Aber in der Eingangshalle blieben sie alle stehen wie erstarrt, denn hier sahen sie das neue Denkmal zum ersten Mal. Es befand sich unter den reparierten Stundengläsern, die die Hauspunkte anzeigten, und stellte sich als alphabetische Auflistung aller Kämpfer der Schlacht heraus. Neben jedem Namen war das Wappen des entsprechenden Hauses aufgemalt, und neben manchen- 54 von ihnen, wie Harry wusste- außerdem ein kleines Kreuz. Freds Name zog seinen Blick fast magisch an und an Ginnys Gesicht konnte er ablesen, dass es ihr genauso erging.

''Wie kann ich jeden Tag hier vorbeigehen und nicht zusammenbrechen?'', fragte sie leise und weil Harry darauf keine Antwort wusste, nahm er ihre Hand und zog sie sanft mit sich in die Große Halle und zum Gryffindor-Tisch.

Um sich abzulenken, sah Harry hinauf zum Lehrertisch. Hagrids Stuhl war unbesetzt, weil er die Erstklässler herbrachte und auch Professor Flitwick, der neue stellvertretende Direktor, fehlte, ansonsten waren alle Lehrer da, auch Dawlish. Der neue Verteidigungslehrer sah aus wie viele seiner ehemaligen Aurorenkollegen: das Gesicht kantig und scharf geschnitten, kurze, ergrauende Haare und eine faltige Stirn. Harry hatte Williamson und Savage nach Dawlish gefragt und beide waren sich einig gewesen: _''ein guter Auror, aber nicht ein Funken Humor.''_

Dawlish saß auf Flitwicks altem Platz zwischen den Professoren Sprout und Slughorn, die ebenso ernste Gesichter machten wie Professor McGonagall. Die Direktorin ließ ihre Augen durch die Halle schweifen und Harry sah hastig weg, als sie den Gryffindor-Tisch fixierte.

''Komisch, sie da sitzen zu sehen'', sagte Hermine leise.

''Komisch, wieder hier zu sitzen'', murmelte Ron.

Parvati, Lavender, Dean und Seamus besetzten die Bänke neben ihnen.

''Hallo Leute'', sagte Neville und nahm dann grinsend ihre Glückwünsche zu seinem neuen Abzeichen entgegen.

''Also wird es dieses Jahr nichts mit nächtlichen Aktionen und Strafarbeiten?'', fragte Lavender lächelnd.

Neville schüttelte den Kopf. ''Ich schätze, dazu haben wir keinen Grund mehr.''

\- ''Wir werden eh das ganze Jahr mit Lernen beschäftigt sein'', sagte Seamus grimmig. ''Das wird schlimmer als die ZAGs, wartet's ab.''

\- ''So schlimm wird's schon nicht werden'', sagte Ron zuversichtlich.

Hermine machte wie zu Erwarten große Augen. ''Bist du irre? Wir haben ein komplettes Jahr nichts getan- ich wette, ich habe alles verlernt-''

Professor McGonagall räusperte sich vernehmlich und würgte Hermines Rede ab, bevor sie richtig beginnen konnte. Sämtliche Köpfe drehten sich erwartungsvoll herum, als sich die Tür öffnete und Professor Flitwick die Erstklässler in die Große Halle führte. Vor sich her trug der Professor, der kleiner war als alle Erstklässler, den Sprechenden Hut.

''Ein ziemlich großer Haufen, was?'', bemerkte Ron nicht zu Unrecht, denn natürlich war die diesjährige Eingangsklasse erheblich größer als normalerweise, weil die Muggelstämmigen, die letztes Jahr nicht zugelassen worden waren, dabei waren. Flitwick führte sie bis vor den Lehrertisch, wo sie sich in einer Linie aufstellten und sich wie üblich ängstlich aneinanderdrängten und den Hut anstarrten, den er auf einem Stuhl abgelegt hatte. Für einen Moment starrten alle begierig auf den Hut, dann öffnete sich eine Falte nahe der Hutkrempe wie ein Mund und der Hut begann zu singen:

 _Über tausend Jahr ist's her,_

 _Dass Hogwarts ward gebaut_

 _Und damals war es nicht so schwer_

 _Dass man sich auch vertraut._

 _Es waren unsrer Gründer vier,_

 _Die diese Schul' gegründet,_

 _Die just an dieser Stelle hier_

 _Ihre Kraft gebündelt._

 _Gryffindor wählt die Tapferen,_

 _Die stets nach Höherm streben,_

 _Ravenclaw die Klugen,_

 _Für die Wissen ist das Leben._

 _Slytherin die Listigen,_

 _die alten Blutes sind,_

 _Hufflepuff sagt ich nehm' sie all,_

 _Ich lehre jedes Kind._

 _Doch die Einheit unsrer Gründer vier_

 _Die ward bald schon zerbrochen,_

 _Und obwohl das ist vergangen_

 _Kam das Dunkel angekrochen._

 _Schrecklich' Ding geschahen hier_

 _In diesem letzten Jahr,_

 _Drum sag ich euch: Gebt Acht!_

 _Wenn ihr nicht die Wunden heilt_

 _Die Finsternis geschlagen,_

 _So mag es bald erneut geschehn,_

 _Was geschah in euern Tagen._

Der Hut verneigte sich und in der Halle brach eine Mischung aus Applaus und Getuschel aus.

''Ziemlich finster, oder?'', fragte Seamus.

''Zurecht'', sagte der Fast Kopflose Nick, der Gryffindor-Hausgeist, der sich zu ihnen herüberlehnte und dabei dast seinen Kopf verlor.

''Nur, wenn wir zusammen stehen, können wir die Wunden des Krieges heilen, soviel war uns Geistern schon immer klar-''

Er verstummte, weil Professor Flitwick den ersten Namen aufrief.

''Ackerley, Denise!''

Denise Ackerley, ein kleines blondes Mädchen mit einer Unmenge an Sommersprossen, stolperte schüchtern nach vorn, streckte die Hände nach dem Hut aus- und schrie gellend auf, als der Hut in die Luft flog.

''Peeves'', ächzte der Fast Kopflose Nick und es war tatsächlich der Poltergeist, der sich unter dem Lehrertisch versteckt hatte, jetzt den Hut ergriffen hatte und quer über den Ravenclaw-Tisch auf den Ausgang zuflog. Ein paar der älteren Ravenclaws versuchten, ihn mit Zaubern zu treffen, aber Peeves tauchte kurz ab und wich ihnen aus. Bei seinem Manöver fielen mehrere jüngere Ravenclaws von ihren Bänken, was von ihren Klassenkameraden am Slytherin-Tisch mit höhnischem Gelächter belohnt wurde.

''Peeves!'', dröhnte es plötzlich heiser und der Blutige Baron, der Hausgeist der Slytherins, ein blutbespritzter Geist mit Ketten an den Händen, erhob sich in die Luft.

''Bitte um Verzeihung, Herr Baron, Sir!'', rief Peeves, der sich heute anscheinend auch von ihm nicht aufhalten ließ, und flog weiter auf die offenen Türen zu, die plötzlich die Arme ausstreckten und ihm den Hut entrissen. Peeves war so verblüfft, dass er einfach weiterflog und in der Eingangshalle in einer Rüstung landete. Die Türen schlossen sich wieder und oben am Lehrertisch steckte Professor McGonagall gelassen ihren Zauberstab wieder weg. Eine jüngere Ravenclaw hob den Hut auf und brachte ihn zurück zu Professor Flitwick.

''Danke, Miss Zane. Wenn Sie sich alle bitte wieder setzen würden, fahren wir nun mit der Auswahl fort. Miss Ackerley, seien Sie so gut.''

\- ''Was ist denn in Peeves gefahren?'', fragte Ron grinsend, während Denise Ackerley zum zweiten Mal nach vorne stolperte.

''Er ist erbost, dass wir Geister es ihm wieder verweigert haben, am Festmahl teilzunehmen'', sagte Nick gepresst. ''Er fand, er habe sich das im letzten Jahr verdient. Aber ihr seht ja, was-''

Der Applaus der Hufflepuffs für Denise Ackerley verschluckte den Rest seiner Antwort, und der Rest der Aufteilung verlief wesentlich unspektakulärer, mal abgesehen davon, dass Rons Magen bei ''Singh, Lana'' anfing, laut zu knurren.

''Das dauert verdammt lange dieses Jahr'', brummte er, während Lana Singh zu einer Gryffindor erklärt wurde.

Schließlich, nachdem ''Zeller, Stephen'' zu einem Slytherin erklärt worden war, brachte Professor Flitwick den Hut weg und Ron nahm erwartungsvoll Messer und Gabel in die Hände, aber Professor McGonagall hatte andere Pläne.

''Bevor wir mit dem Festmahl beginnen, bitte ich Sie alle, sich in der Eingangshalle zu versammeln'', sagte sie knapp.

Überall in der Halle erhoben sich Schüler von ihren Bänken, aber niemand sagte etwas. Harry kam es vor, als sei die Temperatur im Raum um mehrere Grad gefallen. Sie stellten sich um das Denkmal herum auf, nach Häusern und Klassenstufen geordnet. Ginny stand vor ihm, sodass er ihre leicht zitternde Hand nehmen konnte, was ihn etwas beruhigte. Professor McGonagall ließ kurz den Blick über sie schweifen und begann dann zu reden.

''Das ist kein Schuljahr wie jedes andere. Für keinen von uns. Hinter uns liegt das schlimmste Jahr, das Hogwarts in seiner tausendjährigen Geschichte erlebt hat. Viele von uns hat es das Leben gekostet'', sagte sie und deutete auf die Namen an der Wand. ''Manche, die hier sind, stehen an dieser Wand, weil sie gekämpft haben- für ihre Schule, ihre Freunde, ihre Überzeugung. Ich erwarte von den jüngeren Schülern, dass sie die älteren nicht mit Fragen zu dem peinigen, was hier geschehen ist, denn diese Antworten mögen schmerzhafte Erinnerungen heraufbeschwören.''

McGonagall machte eine kurze Pause.

''54 Namen an dieser Wand stehen für Menschen, die den höchsten Preis für ihre Überzeugungen und ihren Mut bezahlt haben. Jedes Haus hat seinen Beitrag geleistet: Severus Snape, Colin Creevey, Anthony Goldstein, Justin Finch-Fletchley, sie alle haben, so unterschiedlich sie auch waren, für die selbe Sache gekämpft. Und wir, die wir hier sind, müssen weiter für diese Sache kämpfen, denn immer noch gibt es dunkle Mächte in unserer Welt, die den Hass auf alles, was gut und schön ist, in sich tragen. Es liegt an euch, den Schülern, die Wunden, die dieser Krieg geschlagen hat, zu schließen. Manche von euch haben Eltern und Geschwister, die auf der anderen Seite gekämpft haben. Sie gehören genauso hierher, wie die anderen auch. Es ist Zeit, dass wir nicht mehr so sehr auf das schauen, was uns trennt, sondern auf das, was uns eint, damit so etwas nie wieder geschieht. Damit diese 54 die letzten sind, die in Hogwarts ihr Leben lassen mussten.''

Harry warf einen Blick herüber zu den Slytherins und spürte Wut in sich hochkochen, als er sah, dass Nott Malfoy grinsend etwas zuflüsterte.

* * *

Sie gingen zurück in die Große Halle, wo sie das Essen bereits auf den Haustischen vorfanden. Harry aß zuerst wenig, aber irgendwann machte sich dann doch sein Hunger wieder bemerkbar und er schlug kräftig zu. Während manche ebenso bedrückt waren wie er, unterhielten sich andere über McGonagalls Rede.

''Habt ihr Nott grinsen sehen?'', fragte Seamus wütend.

Parvati nickte, nicht minder zornig. ''Dieser verfluchte Mistkerl. Der sollte mir besser nicht in einem einsamen Korridor begegnen...''

Hermine seufzte leise.

''Das ist genau das, was Professor McGonagall gemeint hat'', flüsterte sie Harry leise zu.

''Trotzdem haben sie Recht'', sagte er. ''Nott _hat_ gegrinst. Und bevor ich dem Kerl die Hand reiche, hacke ich sie mir lieber ab.''

Oben am Lehrertisch stand Professor McGonagall wieder auf und die Gespräche verstummten.

''Nun, willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts. Zunächst einige Regeln, die besonders unsere neuen Erstklässler bitte beachten: Mr. Filch, unser Hausmeister, möchte darauf hinweisen, dass sämtliche Produkte, die in _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ gekauft wurden, ausnahmslos verboten sind, genauso wie eine Anzahl anderer Artikel, die auf der Liste an seiner Bürotür eingesehen werden können.

Erfreulicherweise wird in diesem Jahr wieder der Quiddich-Cup stattfinden. Schüler, die für ihr Haus spielen möchten, hinterlassen bitte ihre Namen beim jeweiligen Hauslehrer. Das gleiche gilt für die unter ihnen, die sich als Kommentatoren versuchen möchten.

Der Verbotene Wald ist für alle Schüler verboten-''

\- ''Deswegen heißt er ja so'', murmelte Ron gelangweilt.

''Wir freuen uns, zwei neue Mitglieder im Lehrerkollegium begrüßen zu dürfen: Professor Jordan, die das Fach Muggelkunde übernimmt, und Professor Dawlish, der neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wird.''

Dawlish nickte knapp, um den höflichen Applaus entgegenzunehmen.

''Mit dem ist sicher nicht gut Kirschen essen'', murmelte Ginny.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. ''Mittlerweile glaube ich, dass das als Kriterium in der Stellenausschreibung steht.''

Um sie herum begann erneut das große Stühlerücken, McGonagall schien die Feier aufgelöst zu haben. Hermine und Neville sprangen auf, um sich um die Erstklässler zu kümmern, aber Ginny und Ron blieben bei ihm und folgten den anderen Gryffindors langsam Richtung Turm.

''Irgendwas hat nicht gestimmt mit diesen Austern'', murmelte Ron, der sich den Bauch hielt.

''Irgendwas stimmt mit _dir_ nicht, dass du allein fünf Pfund Austern isst'', sagte Ginny. ''In der Form schaffst du's nicht wieder ins Team, Bruderherz.''

\- ''Wann willst du eigentlich die Auswahlspiele abhalten, Harry?''

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Eigentlich hatte er sein Team bereits zusammen, Dean könnte Katie ersetzen und wäre bereits eingespielt, weil er ja schon mal ausgeholfen hatte.

''Ich denke mal, nächste Woche. Wobei ich nicht glaube, dass wir irgendwelche verborgenen Talente entdecken werden.''

\- ''Es macht trotzdem Sinn'', sagte Ginny, während Ron kräftig nickte. ''Ihr wollt ja wohl nicht in eurem letzten Jahr doch noch gegen Malfoy verlieren, oder?''

Sie kamen beim Porträt der fetten Dame an, das sie hochmütig ansah.

''Acht Jahre, und immer noch lässt sie uns nicht ohne Passwort vorbei'', murmelte Ron. _''Carpe Diem.''_

\- ''Richtig!'', trällerte die fette Dame und das Porträt schwang zur Seite, sodass sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors klettern konnten. Als die jüngeren Schüler sie sahen, verfielen sie in ehrfürchtiges Schweigen.

''Das wird ein langes Jahr'', seufzte Ginny und gab ihm einen Kuss. ''Also dann, ich seh euch beim Frühstück.''

* * *

Als Harry und Ron ihren Schlafsaal betraten, waren Seamus und Dean bereits mit dem Auspacken ihrer Koffer beschäftigt, während Neville auf seinem Bett saß und ihnen zusah.

''Willst du nicht auspacken, großer Meister?'', fragte Seamus verwirrt.

''Vermutlich hat er als Schulsprecher jetzt einen persönlichen Hauselfen, der das für ihn erledigt'', sagte Ron grinsend.

''Es ist schön, dass ihr wieder da seid, wisst ihr'', sagte Neville nachdenklich.

''Das glaub ich gern'', sagte Dean. ''Ein ganzes Schuljahr allein hier drin mit Seamus...''

\- ''Es war fantastisch ohne euch'', sagte Seamus grinsend. ''Platz ohne Ende. Ich konnte in vier verschiedenen Betten schlafen- niemand hat geschnarcht-''

\- ''Ich schnarche nicht, Finnigan'', sagte Ron pikiert.

''Du hörst dich an wie der Schulzug'', sagte Harry.

''Ihr seid alle Idioten'', lachte Neville und begann mit dem Auspacken.

Harry hatte plötzlich Hermines Stimme im Ohr, die sagte: _''Jungs.''_

Er lachte und machte sich daran, seinen Koffer auszuräumen.


	12. Chapter 12 Kakteen und Besen

**Kakteen und Besen**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry von den für den ersten Schultag üblichen Morgenritualen in ihrem Schlafsaal geweckt: Deans alter Muggelwecker plärrte laut los, weil er wieder mal vergessen hatte, ihn auszustellen. Wegen des Weckers fiel Neville aus seinem Bett und kollidierte mit einem dumpfen Geräusch mit Seamus' Koffer, dessen Besitzer Dean wutentbrannt über die frühe Störung ein Kissen hinüberwarf, während Rons Schnarchen abrupt abbrach und er sich aufsetzte.

''Tschuldigung, Leute'', sagte Dean verlegen, stellte den Wecker aus und verstaute ihn tief in seinem Koffer.

''Kein Ding'', brummte Neville und rappelte sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht wieder auf, bevor er ins Bad schlurfte. Harry setzte sich gähnend auf und blickte aus dem Fenster.

''Herrlich'', murmelte er Ron zu, denn es regnete wie aus Gießkannen.

''Hmm'', brummte Ron. ''Wetten, dass wir heute noch dadurch zu Kräuterkunde laufen müssen?''

Als sie etwas später immer noch gähnend, aber frisch geduscht herunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, warteten Hermine und Ginny schon ungeduldig auf sie.

''Ehrlich, Jungs'', sagte Hermine resigniert. ''Wie kann es sein, dass ihr immer die Letzten seid, die hier eintrudeln?''

\- ''Ihr seid ja auch nur drei in eurem Schlafsaal'', grummelte Ron.

''Parvati und Lavender brauchen doch etwas länger für ihre Morgentoilette als Neville, Seamus und Dean, denke ich'', sagte sie.

''Kommt jetzt'', gähnte Harry müde. ''Wir haben Hunger.''

\- ''Den haben wir auch'', maulte Ginny, während sie ihm hinüber zum Porträtloch folgte. ''Trotzdem haben wir auf euch gewartet...''

\- ''Wir wissen euer Opfer zu schätzen'', sagte Ron gelangweilt.

* * *

Beim Frühstück am Gryffindor-Tisch lief alles wie immer ab: Ron stürzte sich mit Feuereifer ins Gefecht und auch Harry fokussierte sich voll darauf, den Schultag mit vollem Magen angehen zu können, aber Hermine warf der Morgenausgabe des _Tagespropheten_ nur einen kurzen Blick zu und legte ihn dann wieder weg. Ron hielt inne, den Mund voll mit Rührei, und starrte sie ungläubig an.

''Uaschnloohs?''

\- ''Wie bitte?'', fragte sie in einer Mischung aus Höflichkeit und Resignation, während Ginny ihm einen angewiderten Blick zuwarf. Ron würgte das Rührei herunter.

''Ähm, alles in Ordnung?''

\- ''Hermine will früh genug sehen, wer die Stundenpläne verteilt'', sagte Harry ruhig. ''Stimmt's?''

Sie nickte überrascht. ''Ja.''

Ron sah verwirrt zwischen ihnen hin und her. ''Entschuldigung, verehrte Damen und Herren, könnte mich jemand in dieses Gespräch mit einbeziehen?''

\- ''McGonagall hat gestern nicht gesagt, wer unser neuer Hauslehrer wird'', sagte Hermine und nippte an ihrem Tee. ''Aber die Hauslehrer bringen immer die Stundenpläne an die Tische, also...''

\- ''Wissen wir gleich, wer es ist'', sagte Ginny langsam.

''Genau.''

\- ''Was meint ihr, wer es ist?'', fragte Seamus neugierig (Dean frühstückte mit Luna am Ravenclaw-Tisch). ''Hagrid? Das wäre cool.''

Parvati stieß ein wenig damenhaftes Schnauben aus. ''Ehrlich, Seamus? Bei aller Liebe, aber das wäre...nein.''

\- ''Hast du 'ne bessere Idee?'', fragte Seamus.

''Dawlish'', sagte Parvati und nahm einen Schluck Kürbissaft.

''Dawlish'', sagte Seamus verwirrt. ''Und was in deinem hübschen Oberstübchen lässt dich das glauben?''

Früher waren sie nicht so eingespielt gewesen, dachte Harry etwas verwirrt, aber dann fiel ihm auf, dass sie alle das letzte Jahr gemeinsam hier ausgehalten und durchgehalten hatten. Das schweißte zusammen.

Parvati lächelte dünn und betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild in ihrem Löffel.

''Er sitzt auf Flitwicks altem Platz neben Slughorn'', sagte sie betont beiläufig. ''Die Hauslehrer sitzen immer um den Direktor herum, oder nicht?''

\- ''Stimmt'', sagte Hermine verblüfft.

''Oh, guckt mich nicht so überrascht an, ihr Idioten'', sagte Parvati und winkte ab. ''Immerhin habe ich das letzte Jahr damit verbracht, beim Frühstück auf die Carrows zu achten.''

\- ''Was soll das heißen?'', fragte Harry leise.

Neville zuckte mit den Schultern. ''Wir wussten nie, was uns beim Essen erwartet, wisst ihr. Also haben wir uns damit abgewechselt, den Lehrertisch im Auge zu behalten, damit wir wenigstens halbwegs...vorbereitet waren, wenn sie vor uns standen.''

Parvati beendete die drückende Stille, die auf diese Aussage folgte, indem sie knapp zum Lehrertisch hinaufnickte. ''Siehst du, Seamus?''

Sie drehten sich herum und stellten fest, dass sie Recht behalten hatte: die Professoren Sprout, Slughorn, Flitwick und Dawlish hatten sich erhoben, Papierstapel in den Händen.

''Meine Damen und Herren, ich präsentiere den neuen Hauslehrer des Hauses Gryffindor: Mr. John Dawlish'', murmelte Ginny leise. ''Ob das gut geht?''

Harry sah nachdenklich auf seinen Teller herab. Dass Dawlish überhaupt hier Lehrer geworden war, hatte ihn schon ziemlich überrascht, aber diese rasche Beförderung war noch etwas ganz anderes.

''Vermutlich wollte den Posten keiner'', sagte Ron trocken. ''Gryffindors sind nicht dafür bekannt, pflegeleicht zu sein.''

\- ''Ich denke eher, er wollte den Quidditch-Cup auf seinem Schreibtisch haben'', sagte Harry. ''Warten wir mal ab.''

Dawlish ging herum und verteilte die Stundenpläne. Bei den jüngeren Schülern ging das schnell vonstatten, nur bei den älteren war das ganze etwas komplizierter, weil alle verschiedene Fächer hatten. Ginny stellte fest, dass sie mit einer Doppelstunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe beginnen würde und daher spät dran war, also stopfte sie sich ihr Sandwich hastig in den Mund und verabschiedete sich von Harry mit einem kurzen Klaps auf den Kopf, der den halben Gryffindor-Tisch grinsen ließ.

Hermine stiefelte, den _Tagespropheten_ unter dem Arm, herüber zu Alte Runen, gefolgt von Parvati und Lavender (Wahrsagen, zu ihrer Begeisterung bei Firenze) Seamus und Neville (Geschichte der Zauberei, wozu sie von ihrer Mutter, beziehungsweise Großmutter überredet worden waren) und Dean, der zurück zum Ravenclaw-Tisch ging.

''So, Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley...Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Zauberkunst, Verwandlung, Kräuterkunde, Zaubertränke...korrekt?''

Die beiden nickten.

''Bitte'', sagte Dawlish, gab ihnen ihre Stundenpläne und ging zurück zum Lehrertisch.

''Perfekt'', sagte Ron begeistert. ''Direkt eine Freistunde, und dann- Kräuterkunde, war ja klar, ähm, Zaubertränke heute nachmittag..doch nicht perfekt.''

\- ''Was hast du erwartet?'', schmunzelte Harry. ''Du hast das Fach schließlich gewählt.''

\- ''Wir sind einfach saublöd, weißt du?'', sagte Ron nachdenklich. ''Wir hätten es einfach weglassen sollen, wir werden doch auch so Auroren.''

\- ''Zaubertränke ist nützlich'', sagte Harry. ''Oder hast du deinen letzten Aufenthalt im Krankenflügel schon vergessen?''

\- ''Zaubertränke sind _verantwortlich_ für meinen letzten Aufenthalt im Krankenflügel, Harry'', sagte Ron und leerte endlich seinen Teller. ''Und dieser Bezoar, ich bitte dich, das haben wir im ersten Jahr gelernt. Außerdem kann Hermine doch alles für uns zusammenbrauen, was wir wollen.''

Sie nahmen ihre Taschen und gingen zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm.

''Apropos Zaubertränke'', sagte Ron. ''Willst du Slughorn die Wahrheit sagen?''

\- ''Über Snapes Zaubertrankbuch?'', fragte Harry. ''Bist du irre? Ich schätze, ich muss einfach, ähm, mehr lernen, damit ich klarkomme.''

\- ''Hermine wird sich freuen'', grinste Ron.

Harry schnaubte nur.

* * *

Zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum ließen sie sich wie üblich in die besten Sessel direkt am Kamin fallen und malten sich glücklich aus, was die anderen wohl gerade im Unterricht so trieben. Sie hatten den Raum fast für sich allein, abgesehen von ein paar Sechstklässlern, die ihnen hin und wieder ehrfürchtige Blicke zuwarfen.

''Jetzt weiß ich, wie's dir immer gegangen ist'', murmelte Ron, als eine Sechstklässlerin ihr Buch fallen ließ, weil er zu ihr herübergeblickt hatte.

Harry nickte grinsend. ''Das wird nie mehr aufhören, Ron.''

Als sich ihre Freistunde langsam dem Ende neigte, gingen sie entspannt hinüber zu Kräuterkunde, mussten aber beim Schlossportal feststellen, dass der strömende Regen vom frühen Morgen jetzt einem Wasserfall glich.

''Hermine wüsste, wie wir trocken da durch kommen'', murmelte Ron.

''Ein Regenschirm wär nicht schlecht'', sagte Harry. _''Protego.''_

Der Schildzauber, den er über sie geworfen hatte, stellte sich nach zwei Metern als vollkommen nutzlos heraus, sodass sie sich die Kapuzen ihrer Umhänge überwarfen und den Weg zu Gewächshaus drei im Vollsprint zurücklegten. Dort wurden sie bereits von Neville, Ernie Macmillan und anderen ebenfalls tropfnassen Mitschülern erwartet.

''Hey Neville'', grummelte Ron, während er einen seiner Ärmel auswrang. ''Wie war's bei Binns?''

\- ''Wie immer'', sagte Neville. ''Was hattet ihr?''

\- ''Freistunde'', sagte Ron zufrieden. ''War auch wie immer- siehst du, Harry?'', fügte er resigniert an, ''wir hätten einfach auf sie warten sollen.''

Hermine kam den Weg entlang auf sie zu, in der einen Hand ein Schulbuch, in der anderen einen Regenschirm.

''Du hast einen Regenschirm mit?'', fragte Harry überrascht.

''Red keinen Stuss, ich hab einfach einen Besen verwandelt, der in der Eingangshalle rumgestanden hat'', sagte sie gelassen. ''Ehrlich? Keiner von euch ist auf die Idee gekommen, etwas zu verwandeln? Wir können lebende Tiere in Möbel und zurück verwandeln, aber keiner von euch hat daran gedacht-''

\- ''Lass gut sein, Hermine'', sagte Harry, der sich genauso dumm vorkam wie der Rest seiner durchnässten Klassenkameraden.

''Du hast Filchs Besen rumstehen sehen und ihn einfach mitgenommen?'', fragte Ron in einer Mischung aus Unglaube und Bewunderung.

Hermine errötete leicht. ''Ich habe ihn mir nur _geliehen_ , und technisch gesehen ist es jetzt ja nicht mehr, ähm, sein Besen...''

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. ''Schülersprechin...''

\- ''Ach, hör auf'', sagte Hermine grinsend.

''Haltet die Klappe, da kommt Sprout'', sagte Neville leise.

''Ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich für Filchs Besen interessiert'', sagte Ron. ''Es kam mir nie so vor, als wären die beiden gut befreundet.''

\- ''Immer hereinmarschiert, Freunde'', sagte Professor Sprout gut gelaunt und öffnete die Tür zu Gewächshaus drei. ''Vier Leute pro Tisch, bitte!''

Wie zu erwarten fand Harry sich an einem Tisch mit Ron, Hermine und Neville wieder, auf dem vier kleine Töpfe mit etwas standen, das wie ein ockerfarbener Kaktus aussah.

''Also dann'', sagte Professor Sprout, nachdem sie die Anwesenheit überprüft hatte, und klatschte laut in die Hände. ''Wer kann mir sagen, um was es sich bei diesen Schönheiten handelt- Miss Granger?''

Neville hatte sich ebenfalls gemeldet, aber Hermines geübte Hand war wie gewöhnlich schneller oben.

''Das sind Krampuskakteen, Professor'', sagte Hermine.

''Exakt. Nehmen Sie zehn Punkte für Gryffindor'', sagte Professor Sprout. ''Nun, wer kann mir sagen, welche nützlichen Effekte- Mr. Longbottom?''

Diesmal war es Neville gelungen, Hermine zuvorzukommen, indem er das Ende der Frage gar nicht erst abgewartet hatte.

''Ähm, ihr Sekret ist ein wichtiger Bestandteil vieler Heiltränke, und außerdem haben sie nützliche Verteidigungsmechanismen.''

\- ''Sehr richtig, weitere zehn Punkte für Gryffindor. Mr. Longbottom hat Recht, aufgrund ihres sehr speziellen Verteidigungssystems werden Krampuskakteen vor allem von afrikanischen Zauberern gerne gezüchtet, um die Sicherheit ihres Hauses zu erhöhen. Da es bei unserem heimischen Klima sehr schwer ist, sie zu züchten, kommen sie in Großbritannien eher selten vor. Hier ist vor allem ihr Sekret sehr beliebt, das in Heiltränken wie Trubinskys Tinktur Verwendung findet.''

Sprout klatschte nochmal in die Hände. ''Nun, das Verteidigungssystem dieser Setzlinge ist noch nicht besonders ausgereift, aber lassen Sie trotzdem Vorsicht walten. Gehen Sie sehr behutsam mit den Setzlingen um. Fürs erste werden wir sie heute nur umtopfen- also los!''

Rings um sie herum fingen ihre Mitschüler an, ihre Kakteen aus den Töpfen zu ziehen, aber Ron warf Hermine und Neville stattdessen einen alarmierten Blick zu. ''Also, dieses, ähm, Verteidigungssystem...was genau...?''

Er kam nicht dazu, seine Frage zu beenden, denn Ernie Macmillan war es als erstem gelungen, seinen Kaktus unsanft aus dem Topf zu zerren, wovon der allerdings wenig begeistert war: überall warfen sich Leute hastig zu Boden, um den Stacheln auszuweichen, die wie Pfeile zielgenau umherschossen und sich in Ernie Macmillans Gesicht, in Terry Boots Rücken und in Goyles Hintern bohrten, bevor der jetzt stachellose Kaktus japsend zur Ruhe kam. Harry hatte geistesgegenwärtig einen Schildzauber beschworen, der ihn und Ron vor dem Gröbsten bewahrt hatte und war dann mit ihm sicherheitshalber trotzdem unter dem Tisch abgetaucht, während Hermine und Neville völlig gelassen stehen geblieben waren.

''Sie reagieren auf Bewegungen'', sagte Hermine trocken.

Professor Sprout seufzte vernehmlich auf.

''Okay, alle zurück an die Arbeit, und gehen Sie bitte etwas behutsamer vor als Mr. Macmillan. Macmillan, Boot, Goyle, kommen Sie her, lassen Sie mich das ansehen...''

\- ''Erklärt mir eins'', sagte Ron, während er vorsichtig damit begann, seinen Kaktus auszugraben. ''Wenn das Sekret von diesen kleinen Monstern für Heiltränke benutzt wird, warum müssen die drei dann behandelt werden?''

\- ''Weil diese Stacheln ziemlich piksen, würde ich vermuten'', sagte Harry.

''Das Sekret muss zuerst gekocht werden'', sagte Neville, der seinen Kaktus bereits in der Hand hielt. ''Vorher ist es giftig- wenn man sich nicht schnell darum kümmert, verpasst man die nächsten paar Stunden.''

\- ''Deswegen entscheiden sich viele Leute gegen einen von ihnen'', sagte Hermine. ''Vor allem Familien mit Kleinkindern.''

\- ''Komisch, warum nur?'', fragte Ron und sah grinsend zu, wie Professor Sprout einen besonders langen Stachel aus Goyles Pobacke zog.

''Ich weiß jedenfalls, warum ich mich für einen _Mimbulus Mimbeltonia_ und nicht für einen von denenentschieden habe'', sagte Neville und betrachtete zufrieden seinen umgetopften Kaktus. ''Stinksaft ist hiermit verglichen ziemlich harmlos.''

* * *

''Was ist denn mit Ernie passiert?'', fragte Ginny, als sie zum Mittagessen kamen und sich zu ihr setzten.

''Kräuterkunde'', sagte Harry grinsend. Ernies Gesicht war stachelfrei, aber feuerrot, als hätte er einen schlimmen Sonnenbrand, offenbar ein Nebeneffekt von Professor Sprouts Salbe.

''Was genau in Kräuterkunde?'', hakte sie nach.

Neville winkte ab. ''Das wirst du nächstes Jahr schon merken, Ginny.''

Ginny verengte die Augen. ''Sag's mir, Longbottom. Dieses rot würde sich schrecklich mit meinen Haaren beißen.''

Neville prustete in seinen Kürbissaft. ''Eben deswegen...''

Ginny schüttelte lachend den Kopf. ''Ehrlich, Neville, ich bin enttäuscht. Kaum sind die drei wieder hier, wechselst du das Team.''

\- ''Was soll das denn heißen?'', fragte Harry in gespielter Entrüstung.

''Wirklich, Neville'', sagte Parvati, die sich neben ihn fallen ließ. ''Das war's also mit dem Silbernen Trio?''

\- ''Silbernes Trio?'', fragte Ron verwirrt und sah von seinem gut gefüllten Teller Spaghetti auf.

''So haben wir sie letztes Jahr genannt'', sagte Parvati, während sie sich Reis auf den Teller schaufelte. ''Ihn, Ginny und Luna. Ihr wisst schon, nach euch. Hm, welche Sauce nehme ich denn jetzt...?''

\- ''Nach uns?'', fragte Harry verdutzt. ''Was soll das heißen?''

\- ''Ach Harry'', seufzte Ginny. ''Ich vergesse immer wieder, wie ahnungslos du durchs Leben läufst. Das Goldene Trio? Nie gehört? So nennen sie euch hier schon seit ihr diesen Troll ausgeknockt habt-''

Ron hüstelte leise. ''Also, eigentlich habe _ich_ ja diesen Troll erledigt-''

\- ''Deine größte Stunde'', sagte Hermine trocken.

''Entschuldige mal, soweit ich weiß, hast du dich hinter diesem Klo versteckt-''

\- ''Ist auch egal, das Silberne Trio ist eh schon gesprengt'', seufzte Seamus und sah hinüber zu Dean und Luna am Ravenclaw-Tisch.

''Du kommst schon irgendwann über ihn hinweg'', sagte Harry.

* * *

Nach dem Mittagessen gingen sie die Treppe zu den Kerkern herunter, um ihre erste Doppelstunde Zaubertränke hinter sich zu bringen.

''Nervös, Harry?'', feixte Ron.

''Ich wüsste nicht, warum'', sagte er gelassen.

''Ich mein ja nur'', sagte Ron. ''So ganz ohne ein gewisses Buch...''

\- ''Ron, lass ihn in Ruhe'', sagte Hermine, die ihr Exemplar von _Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene_ bereits in der Hand hielt und darin las (Seite 39, Willoughbys Wandlungsabsud).

''Du hast gut reden'', maulte Ron. ''Wer hat sich denn ein ganzes Schuljahr über dieses Buch aufgeregt...''

Harry war sich sicher, dass Hermine kurz grinste, bevor sie abfällig schnaubte. Als sie den Kerker erreichten, war die Tür bereits offen.

''Wir sind nicht zu spät, oder?'', fragte Hermine nervös und hastete herein, nur um festzustellen, dass der Unterricht noch nicht begonnen hat.

''Miss Granger!'', dröhnte Slughorn und wabbelte um seinen Schreibtisch herum, um ihr die Hand zu schütteln. ''Harry, mein Junge- und Mr. Weasley, was für eine Freude, Sie wieder hier begrüßen zu können!''

\- ''Danke, Professor'', sagte Ron verblüfft und schüttelte Slughorns Hand, während Malfoy und Nott hinter Slughorns Rücken so taten, als müssten sie sich in ihre Kessel übergeben.

''Tja, willkommen im Club, Ron'', sagte Harry, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten.

Rons Antwort ging im nervösen Prusten eines Großteils des Kurses unter, als Ernie Macmillan in den Kerker kam. Ernie wurde noch eine Spur röter und setzte sich zu ihnen.

''Tut's noch weh, Ernie?'', fragte Hermine etwas schüchtern.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. ''Nein, alles gut. Nur, ähm, die, äh...Farbe.''

\- ''Wie lange bleibst du, du weißt schon, so?'', fragte Ron, der sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.

''Sprout meint, in zwei bis drei Tagen sollte es sich wieder normalisiert haben'', seufzte Ernie. ''Bis dahin sehe ich aus wie ein wandelndes Gryffindor-Banner.''

\- ''Hey, Macmillan'', zischte Nott herüber. ''Wie war der Urlaub?''

Bevor Ernie etwas entgegnen konnte, schloss Slughorn die Kerkertür und räusperte sich vernehmlich.

''Nun, es freut mich, dass Sie alle zurück sind- im letzten Jahr war es doch eine sehr kleine Runde. Natürlich sind viele von Ihnen etwas aus der Übung-''

\- Hermine biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe und Harry und Ron tauschten ein kurzes Grinsen- ''-also müssen wir zusehen, dass wir Sie schnell wieder in Form bringen. Heute fangen wir daher mit etwas Neuem an, das sie fordern wird, was aber gleichzeitig vielen Tränken ähnelt, die Sie bei mir schon gebraut haben- dem Rauchwandtrank. Wer kann mir sagen- unsere Miss Granger kann es, natürlich!''

\- ''Der-Rauchwandtrank-ist-einer-der-gebräuchlichsten-Tränke-gegen-alle-Arten-von-Infekten'', ratterte Hermine herunter.

''Wie immer völlig richtig'', dröhnte Slughorn und Hermine errötete leicht. ''Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor!''

Slughorn schlenderte herüber zur Tafel und schlug seinen Zauberstab dagegen, sodass die benötigten Zutaten und Schritte erschienen.

''Für alle von Ihnen, die noch kein neues Buch haben'', sagte Slughorn. ''Alle anderen finden das Rezept auf Seite 325. Nun, worauf warten Sie noch? Frisch ans Werk!''

Harry schlug die geforderte Seite auf und starrte auf das Rezept in seinem neuen, nicht vollgekritzelten Zaubertrankbuch.

''Irgendwelche Tipps?'', fragte Ron unschuldig.

''Ja'', sagte Harry. ''Halt die Klappe.''

Ron grinste und schlug sein eigenes Buch auf.

Es läuft gar nicht so schlecht, dachte Harry wenige Minuten später, nachdem er die ersten Zutaten in den Kessel gegeben hatte, wo sie munter vor sich hin kochten. Tatsächlich sah er, was Slughorn gemeint hatte: der Rauchwandtrank war neu, aber viele der Schritte kamen ihm bekannt vor, obwohl er sich nicht sicher, war, welcher Trank das genau gewesen war.

''Zwickharts Destillat'', murmelte Hermine irgendwann, als ihr Harrys Blick auffiel. Er nickte erleichtert. Zwickharts Destillat, das sagte ihm tatsächlich etwas. Zu seiner Erleichterung bekam er plötzlich einen in diesem Kerker äußerst seltenen Geistesblitz, als er sich an die an den Seitenrand gequetschten Notizen erinnerte, die Snape zu diesem Trank aufgeschrieben hatte: _Blaulammsamen nicht mit Stößel verkleinern, sondern so dazugeben._

''Harry? Alles okay?'', fragte Hermine beunruhigt und ihm wurde klar, dass er sie fast eine volle Minute lang angestarrt hatte.

''Äh, ja'', sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf. ''Sorry.''

Er gab die Samen unter ihrem entsetzten Blick so dazu, woraufhin der Trank das geforderte blassrosa annahm.

''Wie...?'', ächzte sie ungläubig.

Harry pfiff vernügt leise vor sich hin.

''Ganz hervorragend, Harry!'', rief Slughorn, als er am Ende der Stunde ihre Gebräue kontrollierte. ''Exzellent! Zwanzig Punkte für Gryffindor, hochverdient! Sie scheinen nichts verlernt zu haben!''

* * *

''Wie im Namen von Merlins schlabbrigster Einhornsocke hast du das hingekriegt?'', fragte Ron entsetzt, als sie nach dem Ende Stunde zum Abendessen gingen (Rons eigener Zaubertrank hatte als neongrünes, pulsierendes Sirup auf dem Boden seines Kessels geendet).

''Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, die Samen nicht zu verkleinern?'', fragte Hermine nicht weniger entsetzt.

''Tja'', sagte Harry würdevoll, ''das ist der unabhängige Geist, den ein großer Braumeister braucht.''

Ron sah ihn regelrecht angewidert an.

''Schon gut, mir fiel ein, was Snape zu Zwickharts Destillat aufgeschrieben hatte'', sagte er hastig.

Zu seiner Überraschung kam von Hermine weder ein angewidertes Schnauben, noch eine spitze Bemerkung dazu, dass das nicht _seine_ Arbeit gewesen war. Stattdessen nickte sie überrascht.

''Was?'', fragte Harry verwirrt. ''Keine Standpauke? Keine moralische Entrüstung?''

\- ''Naja, du hast Gelerntes angewandt, und das war, was Slughorn wollte'', sagte sie achselzuckend.

''Außerdem kann sie sich heute keine moralische Entrüstung leisten'', sagte Ron. ''Nachdem du diesen Besen geklaut hast, du weißt schon.''

\- ''Das hab ich total vergessen'', stöhnte Hermine und starrte auf den als Schirm getarnten Besen in ihrer rechten Hand.

''Du vielleicht'', sagte Ron grinsend und deutete in die Eingangshalle, die sie gerade erreicht hatten. ''Aber er sicher nicht.''

Sie folgten seiner Geste und sahen Argus Filch, den Hausmeister, der neben dem Eingangsportal stand und sich in einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Wut umsah.

''Oh nein'', murmelte Hermine entsetzt. ''Ich hab völlig vergessen, ihn zurück zu stellen.''

\- ''Verwandle ihn zurück'', murmelte Harry.

''Mitten in der Eingangshalle?'', fragte Hermine. ''Noch offensichtlicher?''

\- ''Keiner wird etwas merken'', zischte Harry. ''Guck ihn dir doch an.''

\- ''WO IST MEIN BESEN?!'', keifte Filch zwei Drittklässlerinnen an, die gerade von draußen hereinkamen und beim Anblick des zornigen Hausmeisters und seiner fauchenden Katze wie angewurzelt stehen blieben.

''Den ganzen Sommer habe ich geputzt und gefegt- wisst ihr, wie es hier ausgesehen hat?! Und jetzt kommt ihr und klaut meinen Besen-''

\- ''Mach schon, Hermine'', murmelte Ron. ''Bevor er sie umbringt.''

\- _''Metamorphum'',_ zischte Hermine und als Harry sich zu ihr umdrehte, hielt sie nicht mehr den Schirm, sondern Filchs alten Besen in der Hand.

''Was jetzt?'', fragte sie nervös.

''Gib her'', sagte Ron, nahm den Besen und marschierte hinüber zu Filch, der die Drittklässlerinnen mittlerweile mit einer ansehnlichen Masse Spucke bedeckt hatte.

''- DER WAR REDUZIERT, SO EIN GUTES ANGEBOT, SO EINEN BESEN BEKOMME ICH NIRGENDWO SONST-''

\- ''Mr. Filch?'', fragte Ron ruhig und der Hausmeister wirbelte herum und starrte ihn an. ''Ist das zufällig ihr Besen? Er stand dort hinten, bei den Stundengläsern.''

Filch starrte Ron und den Besen eine geschlagene Minute lang an, dann schnaubte er, riss sein Werkzeug an sich und stürmte davon, gefolgt von Mrs. Norris, die Hermine einen kurzen Blick zuwarf, bevor sie ihm hinterlief.

''Nette Show, Ron'', sagte Harry grinsend. ''Du hast zwei neue Fans, glaube ich.''

Die beiden Drittklässlerinnen tuschelten aufgeregt miteinander und starrten Ron begeistert an.

''Kommt jetzt'', seufzte Hermine und zerrte sie hinüber zur Großen Halle.

''Ich sterbe vor Hunger.''

\- ''Etwas mehr Dankbarkeit hatte ich mir schon erhofft'', grinste Ron.

''Mein Ritter in schimmernder Rüstung'', murmelte sie und verdrehte die Augen.


	13. Chapter 13 Bilder und Briefe

**Bilder und Briefe**

Harry war besonders gespannt auf ihre erste Stunde bei Dawlish am Dienstag. Ginny, die ihn bereits gehabt hatte, hatte nur gesagt ''war ganz okay'', sodass die Siebtklässler keine Ahnung davon hatten, was sie erwarten würde. Fürs erste war Harry ganz zuversichtlich, dass sich der diesjährige Verteidigungslehrer weder als von Voldemort besessen, noch als sadistische Sabberhexe herausstellen würde. Nach dem Frühstück fand er sich mit den anderen in dem Klassenraum wieder, in dem er schon sechs andere Lehrer erlebt hatte: Quirell, bei dem es stets nach Knoblauch gestunken hatte, Lockhart, der hier die Wichtel auf sie losgelassen hatte, Remus, bei dem oft ein magisches Geschöpf auf sie gewartet hatte, der als Moody getarnte Crouch, der ihnen auch schon mal hinter der Tür auflauerte, Umbridge, bei der sie endlose Stunden damit zugebracht hatten, dieses nutzlose Slinkhart-Buch durchzukauen, und letztlich Snape, der dem Raum seine persönliche, düstere Note verpasst hatte. Dawlish hatte es schlicht gehalten: abgesehen von ein paar Antiobskuranten in der Ecke und einer Hand voll Abbildungen von grundlegenden Zauberstabbewegungen war das hier einfach nur ein ziemlich großer Klassenraum.

Ron steuerte auf noch freie Plätze in der letzten Reihe zu, aber Hermine marschierte forsch ganz nach vorn, sodass ihnen nichts anderes übrig blieb, als ihr zu folgen und sich links und rechts neben sie zu setzen, direkt vor Dawlishs Pult. Dawlish selbst kam mit dem Gong in den Klassenraum und warf seine Tasche aufs Pult, bevor er sich ihnen zuwandte. Die Klasse war ungewöhnlich ruhig, wie bei einem neuen Lehrer üblich. Dawlish sah aus wie immer: kurzes, ergrautes Haar, glattrasiert und scharfe graue Augen.

''Guten Morgen'', sagte er knapp und ruhig. ''Wie die meisten von Ihnen sicherlich schon wissen, ist mein Name Professor John Dawlish. Ich war Auror-''

\- ''Kein besonders guter'', zischte Pansy Parkinson Nott vernehmlich zu, der breit grinste. Dawlish zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper.

''- und jetzt bin ich Ihr neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Vor uns liegt viel Arbeit, denn Sie sind der UTZ-Jahrgang, also wird der Arbeitsaufwand hier enorm sein. Bevor wir anfangen, möchte ich eins klarstellen: Ich weiß, dass viele von Ihnen einen Großteil der Dinge, die ich Ihnen zeigen werde, schon beherrschen, angesichts dessen, was hier in den letzten Jahren vorgefallen ist.''

Seine Augen streiften kurz über ihre Gesichter und verharrten einen Bruchteil länger bei Harry als bei den anderen.

''Dennoch ist es wichtig, die Grundlagen zu wiederholen, bevor wir kompliziertere Dinge angehen, damit ich mir ein Bild von ihrem Level machen kann.''

Dawlish räusperte sich vernehmlich. ''Bitte finden Sie sich in Paaren zusammen und üben Sie den Schockzauber- falls möglich, ungesagt. Ich werde herumgehen und mir ein Bild von ihren Fähigkeiten machen. Fangen Sie an.''

\- ''Schockzauber?'', murmelte Ron Harry skeptisch zu, während das allgemeine Stühlerücken begann. ''Ehrlich?''

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. ''Ich denke, er will klein anfangen.''

Er übte mit Ron, Hermine mit Neville. Ron hatte immer noch kleinere Schwierigkeiten mit ungesagten Zaubern, aber im vierten Anlauf kam doch noch der rote Blitz, auf den Harry ungeduldig gewartet hatte.

 _Protego_ , dachte er und Rons Schockzauber prallte von seinem Schild ab und traf ein Stück Kreide.

Neben ihnen half Hermine gerade Neville auf, den ihr Schockzauber von den Beinen geholt hatte. Ron grinste breit und Harry entschied sich, das auszunutzen. Sein Zauber traf Ron mitten auf die Brust und er flog rückwärts auf die Kissen, die Dawlish auf dem Boden verteilt hatte.

''Das war echt nicht cool, Harry'', brummte Ron, als er ihn wieder geweckt hatte.

''Immer wachsam'', sagte Harry grinsend.

Nach den Schockzaubern ließ Dawlish sie noch ein paar andere Basissprüche demonstrieren und beendete dann die Stunde.

''Mr. Potter, auf ein Wort'', sagte er, als Harry Ron und Hermine folgen wollte.

''Schon gut'', sagte er zu den beiden anderen. ''Sagt McGonagall, ich komme gleich.''

\- ''Ich muss mit Ihnen über zwei Dinge reden, Mr. Potter'', sagte Dawlish. ''Zunächst mal haben sich bereits ein gutes Dutzend Gryffindors bei mir gemeldet, die Teil des Quidditch-Teams werden möchten.''

Er reichte ihm eine Liste. ''Das andere Thema ist ungleich ernster. Mir ist natürlich bewusst, dass Sie im Besitz des sogenannten Elderstabs sind.''

Harry verzog keine Miene, obwohl alle seine Alarmglocken sofort losgingen.

''Ich möchte Sie jedoch bitten, im Unterricht, falls möglich, einen anderen Zauberstab zu verwenden. Sie wissen schon, der Fairness halber, damit ich Ihre Leistungen beurteilen kann, was schwer möglich ist, wenn Sie einen unbesiegbaren Zauberstab verwenden.''

Harry nickte erleichtert. ''Keine Sorge, Professor, ich verwende ohnehin lieber den hier.''

Er zog den Phönixstab aus dem Ärmel. Dawlish nickte knapp. ''Sehr gut. Dann will ich Sie nicht weiter aufhalten.''

* * *

''Was wollte Dawlish?'', zischte Ron ihm zu, als er auf den letzten Drücker in McGonagalls Klassenraum gehastet kam.

''Quidditch-Auswahl'', murmelte Harry und schob ihm die Liste zu.

Ron warf einen Blick auf die Liste und schnaubte. ''Sloper will es echt wieder versuchen...''

\- ''Jaah...nicht so wichtig. Danach-''

Professor McGonagall räusperte sich vernehmlich und Harry brach ab.

''Nun, es freut mich, dass so viele von Ihnen sich entschlossen haben, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Bevor wir mit dem Stoff Ihres UTZ-Jahres beginnen, möchte ich ein paar Worte zu...den Umständen sagen.''

Professor McGonagall machte eine kurze Pause.

''Viele von Ihnen haben mit mir zusammen gekämpft, und ich bin wirklich sehr stolz auf Sie.''

Harry rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herum.

McGonagall räusperte sich erneut. ''Aber jetzt sind Sie wieder meine Schüler, und ich bin Ihre Lehrerin. Das möchte ich klarstellen.''

Sie seufzte und rückte ihren schottenkarierten Schal zurecht.

''Zur Verwandlung. Einige von Ihnen werden aus der Übung sein, da Sie auf der Flucht sicherlich wenig Gelegenheit hatten, den Stoff nachzuarbeiten. Ich habe daher einen kleinen Test vorbereitet, an dem Sie ihren Kenntnisstand überprüfen können.''

Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und der Stapel Pergament auf ihrem Schreibtisch verteilte sich im Klassenraum.

''Worauf warten Sie noch?''

\- ''Ein Test?'', zischte Ron Harry aufgebracht zu. ''In der ersten Stunde? Ist das ihr Ernst?''

Neben ihnen kritzelte Hermine bereits wild drauf los. Harry warf einen Blick auf den Test.

 _Beschreiben Sie die Zauberformel und die Zauberstabbewegung, die nötig ist, um eine Teetasse in eine Ratte zu verwandeln._

Er seufzte und begann zu schreiben.

Auf den theoretischen Teil folgte ein praktischer, sodass die gesamte Klasse völlig erledigt war, als Professor McGonagall die Stunde endlich beendete. Harry wollte Ron und Hermine folgen, aber, natürlich-

''Potter, bleiben Sie kurz.''

Harry seufzte und ging nach vorn zum Pult, während der Rest der Klasse sich zum Mittagessen aufmachte.

''Potter, wegen des Elderstabs-''

\- ''Ich benutze ihn nicht im Unterricht'', murmelte Harry müde. ''Das habe ich Dawlish auch schon gesagt.''

\- '' _Professor_ Dawlish, Potter'', sagte McGonagall scharf. ''Gut, dann wäre das geklärt. Das zweite Thema betrifft Ihre persönliche Sicherheit.''

Harry stöhnte auf.

''Ja, mir ist klar, dass das nicht das erste Mal ist, dass wir dieses Gespräch führen.''

\- ''Professor, Voldemort war sieben Jahre hinter mir her. Ich mache mir wegen Selwyn und den anderen nicht mehr Sorgen-''

\- ''Ich rede nicht von Selwyn, sondern von Ihren Mitschülern, Potter'', sagte McGonagall scharf. ''Hören Sie, viele von ihnen hatten Verwandte auf der anderen Seite- nehmen Sie zum Beispiel Mr. Nott-''

\- ''Bei allem Respekt, Professor, Nott ist viel zu blöd- ähm, unterdurchschnittlich begabt, um-''

Professor McGonagall schnaubte wie ein alter Drache.

''Ich wollte es nur erwähnt haben, Potter. Bleiben Sie wachsam. Halten Sie Mr. Weasley und Miss Granger in der Nähe.''

\- ''Ja, Professor'', seufzte Harry.

* * *

''Und? Was wollte sie?'', fragte Hermine gespannt, als Harry endlich zum Mittagessen kam.

''Das selbe wie Dawlish'', seufzte er, während er den Blumenkohl näher zu sich heranzog. ''Über den Elderstab reden.''

Ron hustete und verschluckte sich fast an seinem Hühnchen.

 _''Relashio''_ , sagte Hermine hastig und Ron schnappte befreit nach Luft.

''Elderstab?! Du hast nicht gesagt-''

\- ''Leise, Ron'', zischte Hermine aufgebracht und sah sich schnell um. ''Also, Harry, was genau wollten sie?''

\- ''Dass ich ihn nicht im Unterricht benutze'', flüsterte er. ''Der Fairness wegen und so.''

\- ''Gut, dass du ihn sowieso nicht mehr hast'', murmelte Hermine.

Harry verzog das Gesicht. Daran, wie hilfreich der Elderstab ihm bei den UTZ-Prüfungen sein könnte, hatte er natürlich nicht gedacht, als er ihn beerdigt hatte, aber jetzt war es wohl zu spät- und pietätlos, um sich umzuentscheiden.

''Du hast mir gesagt, es ging nur um Quidditch'', brummte Ron.

''Es ging _auch_ um Quidditch'', sagte Harry.

''Was ist mit Quidditch?''

Ginny war da und ließ sich neben ihn fallen. ''Blumenkohl?Uääah.''

\- ''Die Leute, die es versuchen wollen'', sagte Harry und gab ihr die Liste.

''Sloper?'', lachte sie. ''Oh Gott. Naja, wir brauchen ohnehin nur einen neuen Hüter...''

Ron warf ihr einen erbosten Blick zu.

''Was hältst du von Dawlish, Harry?'', fragte Hermine hastig, um den bevorstehenden Streit abzuwürgen.

''Ganz okay soweit'', sagte Harry nachdenklich. ''Langweilig, aber, naja...''

\- ''Er ist 'ne Schlaftablette'', brummte Ron unwirsch. ''Und Schockzauber? Also bitte...''

* * *

Der Rest des Schultags verlief ohne weitere Nachfragen wegen des Elderstabs, aber trotzdem saß Harry abends nachdenklich allein vor dem Fenster im Gemeinschaftsraum und fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, ob er sich richtig entschieden hatte. Ja, der Elderstab war gefährlich, aber es kam auch darauf an, wie man ihn einsetzte- er dachte an Dumbledore, der ihn benutzt hatte, um andere zu beschützen. Dawlishs und McGonagalls Nachfragen hatten ihm ins Gedächtnis gerufen, dass so ziemlich jeder wusste, dass er das verfluchte Ding hatte, und er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was passieren würde, falls sich jemand für das gefährlichste der Heiligtümer interessierte, der ihm weniger freundlich gesonnen war.

Draußen ging der Zentaur Firenze langsam hinüber zum Wald. Wie jedesmal, wenn er den Wald sah, fühlte Harry unwillkürlich einen Schauer seinen Rücken herabrieseln: dort war es geschehen, dort war er gestorben-

''Die Herde hat ihn wieder aufgenommen'', sagte eine sanfte Stimme hinter ihm und er zuckte heftig zusammen.

''Ginny'', ächzte er.

''In Gedanken?'', fragte sie lächelnd und setzte sich neben ihn.

Harry nickte stumm.

''Wo sind Ron und Hermine?''

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. ''Hermine wollte in die Bibliothek und er ist mitgegangen.''

Ginny schnaubte. ''Bibliothek? Wer's glaubt...''

\- ''Die Herde hat Firenze wieder aufgenommen?'', fragte Harry nach.

Ginny nickte. ''Ja, Hagrid hat's mir gestern erzählt.''

\- ''Du hast immer noch Pflege magischer Geschöpfe?'', fragte er etwas überrascht, denn in seinem Jahrgang hatte niemand Hagrids Fach nach den ZAGs weiter belegt.

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. ''Charlie meinte, ich sollte es weitermachen, und wieso auch nicht? Ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich nach Hogwarts anstellen will, also sollte ich mir alles offenhalten. Drachen jagen klingt ziemlich cool.''

\- ''Was ist mit Quidditch?''

\- ''Das wäre mein Traum'', murmelte sie. ''Aber da reinzukommen wird nicht leicht.''

Harry schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. ''Du weißt nicht, wie gut du bist.''

Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange. ''Danke, Käpt'n. Also, was ist? Hilfst du mir mit diesem Aufsatz für Slughorn, Meister der Zaubertränke?''

Slughorns Aufsatz stellte sich als ziemlich unlösbare Aufgabe heraus, sodass es ihnen in zwei Stunden gerade einmal gelang, die Hälfte der von Slughorn geforderten Länge zu erreichen. Ginny sah hoffnungsvoll auf, als Hermine und Ron durch das Porträtloch geklettert kamen.

''Hermine, kannst du mir hiermit helfen?'', fragte sie verzeifelt.

''Vergiss das'', sagte Ron und winkte ab. ''Da ist was, das müsst ihr unbedingt sehen.''

\- ''In der Bibliothek?'', fragte Ginny unschuldig.

''Bibliothek?'', fragte Ron verwirrt. ''Wir waren nicht in der - ähm, nein, was anderes.''

Hermine, stellte Harry fest, war ziemlich rot geworden.

''Von mir aus'', sagte Ginny und warf ihre Feder weg.

Ron und Hermine wollten partout nicht sagen, was sie ihnen zeigen wollten, also verlegten Harry und Ginny sich darauf, Ron während des gesamten Wegs über ihren Aufenthalt in der Bibliothek auszuquetschen, bei dem es angeblich um Recherchen für Sprouts Krampuskakteen-Aufsatz ging, den Hermine, wie Harry genau wusste, bereits gestern zu Ende geschrieben hatte.

''Wie heißt dieses Buch nochmal?'', hakte er grinsend nach.

'' _Wildpflanzen der Sahelzone_ '', sagte Ron nachdrücklich.

''Von Abagastus Zuccini?'', fragte Ginny.

Ron nickte kräftig, während Hermine schneller ging.

''Seltsam'', sagte Harry. ''Hat er nicht eben noch gesagt, der gute Mann heißt Abagastus Brokkoli?''

\- ''Wir sind da'', sagte Hermine hastig.

Sie waren im Pokalzimmer und Harry konnte auf den ersten Blick erkennen, warum: zwischen den Urkunden für besondere Verdienste um die Schule- darunter auch seine und Rons- und der Liste der Schülersprecher hing ein eingerahmtes Zaubererfoto, das er nur zu gut kannte. Colin Creevey hatte es während der letzten DA-Sitzung vor Weihnachten gemacht: es zeigte die gesamte ursprüngliche DA. Darunter war ein Schild angebracht, auf dem alle Namen standen. Harry spürte einen Kloß in seinem Hals aufsteigen, als er in die fröhlichen Gesichter von Fred, Colin und den anderen sah, die im Mai gestorben waren.

''Nur zu schade, dass sie Smith und diese Marietta nicht rausgeschnitten haben'', sagte Ron, dem sein Gesichtsausdruck aufgefallen sein musste.

Harry lachte schwach. ''Ja.''

\- ''Wisst ihr, ich glaube, wir sind die erste illegale Schülerorganisation, die es ins Pokalzimmer geschafft hat'', sagte Ginny und wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln. Sie seufzte laut auf. ''Okay. Hermine, du musst mir trotzdem mit diesem Zaubertrankaufsatz helfen...''

* * *

Im Verlauf der Woche wunderte Harry sich immer wieder, wie leicht es ihm gefallen war, zurück in den Schulrhythmus zu kommen. Das Jahr auf der Flucht schien keine größeren Auswirkungen darauf zu haben- mal abgesehen davon, dass er in den meisten Fächern ziemlich etwas nachzuarbeiten hatte, genau wie Ron und Hermine, die lernte wie eine Besessene.

''Dieser Quatsch lässt mich die Berichte für Proudfoot vermissen'', knurrte Ron am Donnerstagabend, als Harry und er sich zum wiederholten Male dem Rauchwandtrank-Aufsatz für Slughorn widmeten, der bei ihnen immer noch zwei Seiten Pergament zu kurz ausfiel. Hermine hatte trotz ihrer Bonsaischrift wieder einmal sogar mehr geschrieben als notwendig war, sodass sie jetzt entspannt neben ihnen saß und an einem Hauselfenhut strickte.

''Ich dachte, das hättest du aufgegeben, Hermine'', sagte Ginny, die an Harrys Beine gelehnt auf dem Boden saß, was seine Zaubertrankhausaufgaben nicht gerade beschleunigte.

''Der ist für Kreacher'', sagte sie. ''Zu Weihnachten.''

\- ''Hermine, er dreht durch, wenn du ihm Kleidung schenkst'', schnaubte Ron.

''Ron, ich bin nicht seine Besitzerin, also wird es ihn wohl kaum verletzen'', sagte Hermine gelassen und spähte hinüber auf seinen Aufsatz. ''Und willst du dir deinen letzten Absatz nicht noch mal ansehen?''

Ron seufzte und strich den ganzen Absatz durch. Kurioserweise- und zu Harrys Entsetzen- schrieb er nichts mehr von Hermine ab (aus beziehungstechnischen Gründen, mutmaßte Ginny), was auch bedeutete, dass es Harry zu peinlich geworden war, von ihr abzuschreiben, wenn Ron seine Hausaufgaben selbstständig löste.

''Dieser Mist macht mich irre'', fauchte Ron jetzt. ''Und dabei haben wir mit diesem Kopfblasenzauber-Müll für McGonagall noch nicht mal angefangen!''

Harry nickte stumm und wünschte sich, Snapes Zaubertrankbuch wäre nicht im Raum der Wünsche verbrannt.

* * *

Harry überstand den Freitag einigermaßen schadlos, abgesehen davon, dass Neville in Zauberkunst auf mysteriöse Weise seinen Rucksack in einen Fasan verwandelte (''Tut mir echt Leid, Harry''), was Professor Flitwick glücklicherweise richten konnte. Am Samstagmorgen erwachte er ausgeschlafen und gut gelaunt. Seine Laune besserte sich noch, als er Ron im Bad dabei erwischte, wie er sich in seinem Festumhang im Spiegel betrachtete. Harry pfiff anerkennd durch die Zähne und Ron zuckte zusammen und lief ebenso rot an wie Ernie Macmillan.

''Heiß, Ron'', sagte er grinsend. ''Was ist der Anlass?''

\- ''Slughorns Party'', murmelte Ron etwas beschämt.

Harry zuckte überrascht zusammen, denn er hatte trotz mehrmaliger Erinnerung durch den Zaubertrankmeister in der gestrigen Stunde völlig vergessen, dass der sie für den Abend eingeladen hatte.

''Den Festumhang kannst du dir jedenfalls sparen'', sagte er gnädig, obwohl ein kleiner, fieser Teil von ihm- der Teil, der nachhaltig von Fred und George beeinflusst worden war- ihm wild zuschrie, Ron nicht über die legere Kleiderordnung aufzuklären. ''Das wird nur ein Abendessen in seinem Büro, kein Grund, sich rauszuputzen.''

''Dieses Essen heute Abend passt mir überhaupt nicht'', sagte Hermine beim Frühstück, nachdem sie den _Tagespropheten_ weggelegt hatte.

Ginny runzelte die Stirn. ''Warst du nicht diejenige, die wollte, dass wir alle hingehen?''

\- ''Ja, aber wir haben unseren Aufsatz für Professor McGonagall noch nicht fertig'', sagte Hermine nervös. ''Und da wir wahrscheinlich den ganzen Tag bei Hagrid sind-''

\- ''Halt die Luft an, Hermine'', sagte Harry gutgelaunt. ''Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag, und außerdem fehlt dir nur noch eine Seite.''

Es war ein viel zu schöner Herbsttag, als dass er sich um irgendwelche Hausaufgaben Sorgen machen konnte, obwohl er auch heute keine Eule von Savage bekam.

''Meinst du, Savage hat uns vergessen?'', fragte er Ron, als sie mit Hermine über den Rasen hinüber zu Hagrids Hütte gingen (Ginny war mit Luna in die Bibliothek gegangen, um sich um ihre Hausaufgaben zu kümmern).

''Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen'', sagte Ron. ''Aber wir sind auch erst wieder eine Woche hier, also gibt's wahrscheinlich noch nichts Neues.''

Sie fanden Hagrid hinter seiner Hütte, wo er sich um seine Kürbisse kümmerte, beobachtet von Grawp, der auf einer zirkuszeltgroßen Decke saß.

''Hab mich schon gewundert, wann ihr Rasselbande endlich hier aufkreuzt'', sagte Hagrid grinsend. ''Immer rein in die gute Stube.''

\- ''Lebt Grawp jetzt bei dir, Hagrid?'', fragte Hermine, als sie sich drinnen an den Tisch gesetzt hatten.

''Klar'', sagte Hagrid und stellte einen Teller Kekse auf den Tisch, den sie alle angestrengt ignorierten- Hagrids Backkünste kannten sie nur zu gut. ''Ich will ihm 'ne Hütte bau'n, wisst ihr'', fuhr er fröhlich fort. ''Ich glaub, er hat genug von Höhl'n.''

\- ''Was will er für die Hütte abholzen, den ganzen Wald?'', zischte Ron Harry leise zu, als Hagrid zum Ofen ging, um den Tee zu holen.

''Kriegst du denn keine Probleme, wenn er hier lebt, Hagrid?'', fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

''Probleme?'', fragte Hagrid überrascht. ''Was'n für Probleme? Klar, er isst ziemlich viel- hab schon überlegt, ob ich Professor McGonagall frage, ob die Hauself'n ihm was kochen können- aber er tut doch keiner Fliege was!''

\- ''Das wissen wir, Hagrid'', sagte Harry hastig, bevor Hermine auf diesen offensichtlichen Missbrauch des Hauselfentums eingehen konnte. ''Aber was ist mit dem Ministerium? Sind Riesen nicht, äh, verboten?''

\- ''Da macht euch ma' keine Sorg'n'', winkte Hagrid lässig ab, wobei er Ron beinahe eine Backpfeife verpasste. '''Tschulligung, Ron- nee, das hab ich alles mit Kingsley geregelt- Ausnahmereglung'', fügte er stolz hinzu und deutete auf ein offiziell aussehendes Dokument, das über seinem Bett hing. ''Ist alles geklärt.''

Sie nickten erleichtert.

''Ma' was anderes'', sagte Hagrid und setzte seinen Teehumpen ab. ''Was haltet ihr von Dawlish?''

\- ''Stinklangweilig'', stöhnte Ron.

''Eigentlich ganz okay, Hagrid'', sagte Hermine.

''Hätt' nich' gedacht, dass Professor McGonagall den ma' einstellt'', brummte Hagrid in seinen Bart. ''Nach dem, was der sich hier geleistet hat.''

\- ''Dir kommt er schon nicht zu Nahe, Hagrid'', sagte Ron grinsend. ''Deinen linken Haken hat er sicher nicht so schnell vergessen.''

\- ''Das will ich mein'n'', sagte Hagrid, während Harry und Hermine lachten.

* * *

Wie von Hermine befürchtet, nahm der Besuch bei Hagrid den Großteil des Abends ein, sodass sie sich bei ihrer Rückkehr zum Schloss sputen mussten, um nicht zu spät zu Slughorn zu kommen.

''Ist das Essen da wenigstens gut?'', fragte Ron, als er mit Neville und Harry hinunter zum Gemeinschaftsraum ging.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Mit Ausnahme der Weihnachtsparty war es ihm erfolgreich gelungen, Slughorns Abendgesellschaften zu vermeiden, sodass er nicht genau wusste, was Slughorn auftischen würde. Er entschied sich aber um des lieben Friedens Willen, etwas in die Richtung ''Jaah, ganz gut'' zu murmeln und Ron nickte etwas beruhigt. Sie gingen mit Ginny, Hermine und Luna hin und stellten bei ihrem Eintreffen fest, dass sich außer den üblichen Kandidaten- darunter Zabini und Nott - einige weitere DA-Mitglieder im Raum wiederfanden, darunter Ernie Macmillan und Terry Boot.

''Harry, mein Junge'', dröhnte Slughorn, kaum dass sie durch die Tür waren und strahlte ihn so sehr an, dass es schon beunruhigend war. ''Kommen Sie rein, kommen Sie rein, setzen Sie sich...''

Harry gelang es, einen Platz am unteren Tischende zu ergattern, möglichst weit entfernt von Slughorn. Für eine Weile gelang es ihnen, Lunas Vortrag über die letzten Sichtungen des Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkacklers zu folgen, während Slughorn sich mit Nott und Zabini über irgendwelche Leute unterhielt, von denen Harry noch nie etwas gehört hatte, aber dann-

''Sie kennen doch den Minister persönlich, Harry?''

Harry verschluckte sich an seinem Kürbissaft und Ron klopfte ihm hastig in den Nacken, um ihm vor einem würdelosen Tod zu bewahren.

''Verzeihung, Sir?'', fragte er Slughorn und blinzelte mit seinen tränenden Augen hinüber zum anderen Tischende, wo Slughorn ihn gespannt ansah, während Nott eine Grimasse schnitt.

''Minister Shacklebolt?'', hakte Slughorn nach. ''Sie kennen sich, nicht wahr?''

\- ''Oh, jaah'', sagte Harry und nickte. ''Schon länger.''

Slughorn wartete gespannt ab, aber falls er auf irgendwelche Anekdoten über den Zaubereiminister aus war, enttäuschte Harry ihn.

''Haben Sie sich über den Phönixorden kennen gelernt?'', fragte Slughorn.

Hermine, fiel Harry auf, warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu, den er aber gar nicht erst benötigte.

''Darüber möchte ich lieber nicht reden, Professor'', sagte Harry mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln. ''Das ist vertraulich, verstehen Sie...''

\- ''Wir sind doch hier unter uns, Harry'', zwinkerte Slughorn, aber Harry warf einen raschen Blick hinüber zu Nott und Zabini und hielt den Mund.

''Das war erst der Anfang, schätze ich'', murmelte Ginny in sein Ohr, als Slughorn sich wieder an Zabini gewandt hatte, um über den letzten Ehemann seiner Mutter zu reden.

Sie sollte Recht behalten: kaum zwei Minuten später leerte Slughorn mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen sein Glas. ''Nun, Harry...''

Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl vor, sodas sein dicker Bauch gegen die Tischkante stieß und Notts Glas ins Wanken brachte.

''Was haben Sie im letzten Jahr so getrieben? Es standen ja eine Menge wilder Dinge über Sie in der Presse...dass Sie ins Ministerium eingedrungen sind- von diesem Einbruch in Gringotts ganz zu schweigen!''

Harry saß ebenso stumm und ausdruckslos da wie Ron und Hermine. Ron nahm sich noch einen Keks und aß ihn betont langsam.

''Und dann ihre plötzliche Rückkehr, Harry...''

Neben ihm stopfte sich Ginny ein Bonbon in den Mund.

''Und, natürlich, dieses Duell, ich muss schon sagen...der Elderstab, oho! Ich nehme an, Sie haben ihn bei sich, Harry?''

\- ''Nein, Sir'', sagte Harry langsam. ''Er ist sicher versteckt.''

\- ''Natürlich, natürlich, aber wäre es nicht-''

Slughorn kam nicht dazu, seinen Satz zu beenden, denn aus Ginnys Nase schoss plötzlich ein ganzer Schwall Blut. Harry, der schon damit gerechnet hatte, reichte ihr sein Taschentuch, dass sie sich hastig vor die Nase presste.

''Verzeihung, Professor, meiner Freundin geht es nicht gut'', sagte Harry entschuldigend.

''Oh'', sagte Slughorn enttäuscht. ''Natürlich, Miss Weasley, Sie sollten besser in den Krankenflügel-''

\- ''Verzeihung, Professor'', murmelte Ginny und ging hinaus, gefolgt von Harry. Während er die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, erhaschte er einen Blick auf Hermines grinsendes Gesicht.

''Wie hast du das Nasblutnugat reingeschmuggelt?'', fragte Harry grinsend, sobald sie die erste Ecke zwischen sich und Slughorns Büro gebracht hatten.

''In 'ner Packung Schokofrösche'', murmelte sie und stopfte sich die andere Hälfte des Bonbons in den Mund, was das Nasenbluten sofort stoppte.

''Wie sehe ich aus?''

\- _''Tergeo!''_ , sagte Harry und das Blut verschwand. ''Hinreissend, wie üblich.''

\- ''Oh, vielen Dank.''

Sie seufzte kurz auf. ''Ich dachte mir schon, dass er versuchen wird, dich zu löchern...''

\- ''Ich auch, ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass er es so offensichtlich versucht'', murmelte Harry.

Er warf ihr einen raschen Blick zu. ''Danke übrigens'', sagte er. ''Dafür, dass du mich nicht löcherst.''

Ginny zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern. ''Wenn du drüber reden könntest, würdest du's tun.''

Harry legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern. ''Es ist, wie ich Slughorn gesagt hab. Der Elderstab ist versteckt. Und das ist gut so.''

\- ''Ich weiß nicht mal, was der Elderstab sein soll'', murmelte sie.

Harry atmete tief durch. ''Bald erzähle ich dir alles, Ginny'', sagte er. ''Aber nicht heute. Heute war...''

\- ''Aufwühlend genug?''

Er nickte schwach. Slughorn war nicht der Einzige, der neugierig war, soviel war klar. Aber das, was sie letztes Jahr erlebt hatten, ging niemanden etwas an. Ginny, ja, ihr würde er es irgendwann erzählen, aber all dieses anderen Leute brauchten es wirklich nicht zu wissen. Voldemort war tot und er am Leben, das war seiner Meinung nach alles, was sie wissen mussten. Horkruxe und Heiligtümer, dachte er. Wenn sie sogar Dumbledore den Kopf verdrehen konnten, dann sollten die anderen am besten nichts von ihnen wissen. Zabinis und Notts neugierige Grimassen kamen ihm wieder in den Sinn. Am allerwenigsten Leute wie sie durften von diesen Dingen erfahren, dachte er grimmig.


	14. Chapter 14 Ein Haufen wertloses Gekritze

**Ein Haufen wertloses Gekritzel**

Am Sonntag wurde Harry früh morgens wach und fragte sich kurz, warum ihm das ausgerechnet an einem der beiden Tage passieren musste, an denen er ausschlafen konnte. Dann bemerkte er den Grund dafür: eine genervt aussehende Eule flatterte vor dem Fenster neben seinem Bett herum und kratzte mit ihren Krallen an der Scheibe. Harry quälte sich unter der Bettdecke hervor, öffnete das Fenster und nahm ihr den Brief ab, auf dem in Savages kaum leserlicher Handschrift sein Name stand.

Mit pochendem Herzen schloss er das Fenster wieder, zog die Bettvorhänge vor und murmelte _„Lumos."_

Harry öffnete er den Brief im flackernden Licht seines Zauberstabs und begann zu lesen:

 _Hallo Potter, Hallo Weasley,_

stand da,

 _gute und gleichzeitig verwirrende Neuigkeiten: wir haben vor einer Stunde Jugsons Leiche in einem Keller in Lancaster gefunden. Soweit der gute Teil. Der verwirrende Teil: wir haben keine Ahnung, wo seine Komplizen sind und wer ihn getötet hat. Da sich niemand bei uns gemeldet hat, gehen wir momentan davon aus, dass Selwyn und Nott ihn selbst erledigt haben, weil sie sich zerstritten haben. Fraglich ist, ob die beiden jetzt allein unterwegs sind, oder ob sie Unterstützung haben, so wie die beiden toten Todesser, die wir in der Gärtnerei gefunden haben. Die beiden sind mittlerweile identifiziert worden: Alan und Arnold Hutchings, zwei Brüder aus York, beides Werwölfe, was auch erklärt, warum ihre Zauberstäbe nicht in unserem Register auftauchten._

 _Ich melde mich wieder, wenn wir etwas neues wissen, obwohl man mich immer noch von dem Fall weghält._

 _Beste Grüße,_

 _S._

Harry faltete den Brief nachdenklich zusammen und machte das Licht aus. Savage könnte Recht haben, dachte er, während er in die Dunkelheit starrte. Selwyn, Nott und wer immer sich sonst noch bei ihnen aufhielt, könnten sich tatsächlich zerstritten haben. Aber warum? _''Alles, was die wollen, ist weglaufen'',_ hatte Yaxley über Jugson, Avery und Nott gesagt. War es darum gegangen? Hatte Jugson weglaufen wollen und Selwyn ihn dafür bestraft? Oder hatte jemand ganz anderes Jugson erwischt, ein Unbekannter, der auf eigene Faust Todesser jagte? So oder so, dachte Harry, wenigstens musste er sich um Jugson jetzt keine Sorgen mehr machen.

Er wartete noch eine Weile, bis es draußen langsam heller wurde, und weckte dann Ron, wobei er dessen schwache Proteste direkt abwürgte, indem er mit dem Brief wedelte. Ron hielt die Klappe und folgte ihm herunter in den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Harry ihm den Brief gab.

''Aha'', murmelte er verwirrt, als er fertig war. ''Das wirft mehr Fragen auf, als es beantwortet.''

Harry nickte stumm und ließ sich in seinen Lieblingssessel fallen.

„Was ist?", fragte Ron.

„Wenn sie ihn wirklich selbst umgebracht haben...dann hat das ganze eine neue Dimension." Harry sah nachdenklich auf seine Hände. „Das heißt, dass Selwyn das ganze genauso handhabt wie Voldemort."

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das überrascht mich ehrlich gesagt nicht, Harry."

* * *

Ginny und Hermine hatten auf dem Weg zum Frühstück auch nichts hilfreiches zu diesem Thema beizusteuern, mal abgesehen davon, dass Hermine ihnen den zugehörigen Artikel im _Tagespropheten_ beim Frühstück vorlas. Um sie herum diskutierten auch viele andere Schüler über Jugsons Tod, fiel Harry auf. Er warf einen Blick hinüber zum Slytherin-Tisch, wo sich Nott angeregt mit Zabini und Pansy Parkinson unterhielt. Malfoy neben ihnen las mit zerfurchter Stirn den _Propheten_.

„Meinst du, Nott steht mit seinem Vater in Kontakt?", fragte Ron leise.

„Darauf würde ich wetten", murmelte Harry leise, der selbst jahrelang Eulen mit einem gesuchten Verbrecher ausgetauscht hatte.

„Könnte nützlich sein, seine Post zu lesen", meinte Ron nachdenklich.

„Schon mal was von Privatsphäre gehört, Ron?", zischte Hermine genervt. „Außerdem wird Nott seinem Sohn sicher nicht erzählen, was sie so treiben und wo sie sind."

Harry war nicht der einzige, der sich über die freien Todesser den Kopf zerbrach, wie Neville ihm grimmig versicherte, als sie sich mittags in der Bibliothek über den Weg liefen.

„Es hätte alles vorbei sein sollen", flüsterte er, während er vorgab, in einem Wälzer namens _Wahrlich Zaubrische Pflanzen_ zu lesen. „Aber sie sind immer noch da draußen und tun schlimme Dinge, auch ohne Du-weißt-schon-wen."

\- „Ich schätze, es wird einfach immer schlechte Menschen geben, Neville", murmelte Harry nach einer kurzen Pause, weil Madam Pince misstrauisch zu ihnen herübergeblickt hatte.

„Das weiß ich", seufzte Neville und stellte das Buch zurück ins Regal. „Aber Todesser...weißt du, was das erste war, dass ich nach der Schlacht gemacht habe?"

Harry schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Ich war bei meinen Eltern im St. Mungo's und habe ihnen gesagt, dass es vorbei ist, aber es ist nicht vorbei", sagte er leise. „Es ist wie beim letzen Mal, weißt du? Du-weißt-schon-wer war verschwunden, alle dachten, es wäre vorbei, und dann...haben sie sich meine Eltern geholt."

Das Thema spukte Harry den ganzen Tag im Kopf herum, sowohl in ihrer Freistunde, die er mit Ron damit verbrachte, ihren Aufsatz für Verwandlung zu Ende zu schreiben und gleichzeitig Theorien auszutauschen, was die Todesser denn genau planten, als auch während ihrer Stunde bei Dawlish am Dienstag, in der sie weiter ungesagte Zauber übten und es Dawlish gelang, ihn zu entwaffnen.

„Sie waren heute nicht bei der Sache, Potter", bemerkte der Professor, als er ihn wieder einmal nach der Stunde kurz dabehielt.

„Jaah", sagte Harry. „Ähm, Professor, haben Sie gelesen...?"

\- „Natürlich, Potter", sagte Dawlish und räumte seine Tasche ein. „Und falls sie fragen, ich stimme mit dem überein, was im Propheten stand" - er verschloss seine Tasche mit einem Klicken- „Sie haben sich untereinander gestritten und Jugson hat den Kürzeren gezogen."

Er warf Harry einen scharfen Blick zu. „Sie haben mit Williamson und Savage gearbeitet?"

Harry nickte stumm.

„Er war ein guter Auror", sagte Dawlish und ging hinüber zur Tür. „Auch wenn er die Regeln manchmal etwas gestreckt hat. Nun, Sie sollten jetzt los, Sie wollen ja sicher nicht ihre nächste Stunde verpassen, oder?"

Die folgende Verwandlungsstunde verlief wesentlich angenehmer als die am Donnerstag, in der Professor McGonagall ihnen ihre Aufsätze zum Kopfblasenzauber zurückgab.

„Das Niveau dieser Hausaufgabe war wirklich erbärmlich", knurrte sie und unterstrich ihren Ärger darüber dadurch, dass sie herumging und ihnen ihre Aufsätze selbst auf den Tisch knallte. Hermine rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl herum, aber wie zu erwarten, gab es an ihrer Hausaufgabe nichts auszusetzen- ganz anders, als bei Harry.

„Ein Haufen wertloses Gekritzel, Potter", fauchte McGonagall, als sie seinen Aufsatz auf den Tisch klatschte. „Überarbeiten Sie das bis Montag!"

\- „Ja, Professor", seufzte Harry wenig überrascht, dass bei all den Selwyns und Notts, die beim Schreiben in seinem Kopf herumgespukt waren, keine vernünftige Hausaufgabe herausgekommen war. Hermine warf einen neugierigen Blick auf sein wertloses Gekritzel und er stopfte es eilig in seine Tasche. Professor McGonagall, die sich offenbar wenig dafür interessierte, dass Harry ohnehin schon einen Haufen Arbeit vor sich hatte, gab ihnen allen am Ende der Stunde noch einen weiteren Aufsatz zur Polymorphie auf, der Harrys Sorgen weiter erhöhte, sodass er am Ende der Stunde sichtlich genervt zum Mittagessen ging.

„Harry!"

Er drehte sich müde um und sah Demelza Robins und Ginny auf sich zumarschieren.

„Wann willst du denn jetzt diese Auswahlspiele ansetzen?", fragte Demelza begierig.

Er seufzte. Sein Wochenende war ohnehin schon vollgestopft mit Hausaufgaben, ohne dass Quidditch noch hinzukam, aber er konnte es ja nicht ewig weiter vor sich her schieben.

„Samstag um zehn", stöhnte er.

„Alles klar", sagte Demelza begeistert. „Ich hab in den Ferien-"

Was genau Demelza in den Ferien gemacht hatte, sollte Harry nie erfahren, denn Peeves wählte genau diesen Moment um sich zielsicher von der Decke des Korridors zu stürzen, wo er auf nichtsahnende Opfer gelauert hatte, und riss ihre Tasche auf. Tintenfässer zerbrachen, Bücher und Pergament fielen heraus und Peeves flog lachend weg-

„ _Langlock!",_ rief Harry, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Peeves und das Lachen des Poltergeists endete abrupt, da seine Zunge an seinem Gaumen festklebte.

„Danke, Harry", seufzte Demelza und machte sich mit Ginny daran, ihre Habseligkeiten wieder aufzusammeln. Harry wollte seine Hilfe anbieten, aber Ron formte stumm das Wort 'Mittagessen' und er folgte ihm schmunzelnd in die Große Halle.

* * *

Der Rest der Woche war ein verworrenes Mischmasch aus langen Abenden, an denen er sich mit den beiden Aufsätzen für McGonagall herumschlug und Unterrichtsstunden, in denen für Hogwarts-Verhältnisse nichts erwähnenswertes passierte.

Am Samstagmorgen hatte Harry blendende Laune, weil er endlich wieder fliegen konnte und zumindest der halbe Tag hausaufgaben- und sorgenfrei sein würde. Ron haute beim Frühstück rein wie ein Scheunendrescher.

„Hüter müssen breit sein", brachte er zwischen zwei Bissen hervor. „Das macht es leichter, die Ringe abzudecken- uups, tschuldigung!"

Er hatte aus Versehen seinen Kürbissaft umgestoßen, den Hermine elegant zurück ins Glas schweben ließ.

„Ron, deine Tischmanieren sind eine absolute Katastrophe", knurrte sie und klang dabei wie Professor McGonagall, während sie den _Tagespropheten_ aufschlug, „benimm dich bitte mal-"

Sie spuckte ihren Tee auf alle im Umkreis, was Lavender und Parvati kreischen und Ron lachen ließ. Hermine hingegen schenkte ihnen keine Beachtung und starrte wie gebannt auf die Titelseite.

„Hermine?", fragte Ginny und lehnte sich zu ihr herüber. „Oh. Scheiße."

\- „Es geht um mich, oder?", seufzte Harry.

Der Morgen hatte so schön angefangen. Hermine nickte mit sturmumwölkter Miene und reichte ihm die teegetränkte Zeitung.

„Oh, Mist, wartet- _Ratzeputz"_ , sagte sie und schwang ihren Zauberstab, was Zeitung, Tisch und Mitschüler säuberte.

 _Oh, Scheiße_ , trifft es ganz gut, dachte Harry, während er auf Rita Kimmkorns und sein Gesicht starrte.

 _KIMMKORN SCHREIBT AN POTTER-BIOGRAFIE: DER AUSERWÄHLTE(?)_

 _Die langjährige Sonderkorrespondentin des Tagespropheten, Rita Kimmkorn, arbeitet gegenwärtig an einer Biografie über den „Jungen, der lebt", wie sie gestern in einem Interview mit dieser Zeitung ankündigte._

„ _Es stimmt", sagt Kimmkorn. „Es wird höchste Zeit, dass jemand Harry Potters Leben einmal genauer unter die Lupe nimmt."_

 _Genauer unter die Lupe nehmen will Kimmkorn vor allem Potters Beziehung zu Albus Dumbledore und seine Kindheit, bevor er die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei besuchte._

„ _Während Potter in seiner gesamten Schulzeit stets in der Öffentlichkeit präsent war, liegt diese Zeit noch im Schatten. Ich will etwas Licht ins Dunkel bringen."_

Es folgte ein zweiseitiges Interview und ein kurzer Auszug aus Ritas Snape-Buch, der bei Harry einen heftigen Würgereiz verursachte. Sie will mit den Dursleys reden, dachte Harry entsetzt. Er legte die Zeitung weg und starrte Hermine an.

„Kann ich sie nicht einfach verklagen?"

Hermine schüttelte wütend den Kopf. „Glaub mir, wenn das ginge, hätte es schon jemand gemacht."

\- „Diese blöde Sabberhexe", zischte Ginny aufgebracht. „Wenn ich das Miststück in die Finger kriege..."

\- „Beachte diesen Müll einfach nicht, Harry", sagte Hermine, obwohl sie selbst aussah, als würde sie gleich Feuer spucken. „Das ist doch nur..."

\- „Ein Haufen wertloses Gekritzel!", sagte Ron grinsend, was Harry ein schwaches Lachen entlockte.

„Alles klar, wir sollten los", sagte er.

Warum kann sie mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen, dachte Harry grimmig, während er in der Umkleide in seinen Quidditch-Umhang schlüpfte. Konnte er nicht einfach mal ein Jahr seine Ruhe haben? Nein, das war anscheinend zuviel verlangt für den berühmten Harry Potter. Der berühmte Harry Potter konnte nicht einfach zur Schule gehen, ihm mussten sensationswütige Reporterinnen nonstop auf die Nerven gehen.

Dementsprechend war Harry nicht unbedingt bester Laune, als er auf seinen Besen stieg und mit der Auswahl begann, wozu der Regen, der genau in disem Moment begann, zusätzlich beitrug.

Seine drei Jäger schienen davon allerdings vollkommen unbeeindruckt zu sein: sowohl Ginny als auch Demelza und Dean stellten die Konkurrenz in den Schatten, obwohl manche das natürlich nicht so sahen wie Harry. Es dauerte eine gute Viertelstunde, bis er die Unzufriedenen vom Feld gejagt hatte und danach war er mistnass und ganz entschieden stinksauer. Sonst können sie mir vor Ehrfurcht kaum in die Augen sehen, dachte er grimmig, aber jetzt?

„Warum muss das immer so anstrengend sein?", murmelte er Ginny zu, die sich mit ihm die Treiber ansah.

„Ich schätze, jeder will die Chance nutzen, mal mit dem Auserwählten Quiddich zu spielen", sagte sie grinsend.

„Damit sie Rita ein Interview darüber geben können?", fragte er grimmig, während Jimmy Peakes einem Zweitklässler einen Klatscher ins Kreuz schmetterte.

„Vergiss die blöde Kuh einfach, Harry", seufzte Ginny. „Verhex sie einfach, wenn du sie das nächste mal siehst- autsch."

Der Sechstklässler, der als einziger außer Coote und Peakes noch in der Luft war, bekam beide Klatscher gleichzeitig in die Magengegend und konnte sich gerade noch auf seinem Besen halten.

„Alles klar, das reicht!", brüllte Harry, bevor sich noch jemand ernsthaft verletzen konnte. „Coote, Peakes, ihr seid dabei. Ogden, vielleicht im nächsten Jahr, okay?"

\- „Sie haben sich gegen mich zusammengetan", fauchte Chris Ogden, nachdem er wieder schmerzfrei atmen konnte. „Das war nicht fair, Potter!"

\- „Das nennt man Teamwork, Ogden", sagte Richie Coote und funkelte den Sechstklässler, der einen Kopf größer war als er, wütend an. Ogden machte einen Schritt auf Coote zu, aber Harry, dem es jetzt wirklich reichte, zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Ogden", knurrte er. „Lass es."

Chris Ogden trollte sich so hastig, dass er fast über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert wäre.

„Also dann", rief Harry heiser. „Jetzt die Hüter!"

Auch Ron brachte Harry nicht in Verlegenheit und stellte die Konkurrenz mühelos in den Schatten, sodass der stinksauere und völlig durchnässte Harry sich genau mit den sechs Spielern wiederfand, die er von vorneherein erwartet hatte.

„Gut gemacht, Leute", krächzte er mühsam. „Erstes Training am Dienstag um sechs."

\- „Keine Überraschungen, was?", fragte Hermine, als sie zurück zum Schloss gingen.

„Nein", sagte Harry wütend. „Eine riesige Zeitverschwendung, wenn du mich fragst."

\- „Es kommt absolut nichts nach", sagte Ginny besorgt. „Nächstes Jahr werden wir richtige Probleme kriegen, wenn ihr drei aufhört."

\- „Darüber kannst du dir dann alleine Sorgen machen", sagte Ron grinsend.

Fürs erste sorgte Harry sich kein bisschen um Quidditch, sondern um das, was Rita Kimmkorn ausgraben würde.

„Was, wenn sie alles über Voldemort erfährt?", fragte er Hermine leise, als sie abends im Gemeinschaftsraum am Fenster standen.

Sie nickte grimmig. „Ja, daran hab ich auch schon gedacht, Harry. Aber davon weiß niemand, wie könnte sie also?"

\- „Ich hab die Horkruxe erwähnt", murmelte Harry leise. „Vor unserem Duell, in der Großen Halle, weißt du nicht mehr?"

Hermine sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. „Du hast nur das Wort erwähnt", sagte sie nach einer Weile. „Nicht, was es bedeutet. Und Dumbledore hat alle Bücher darüber verschwinden-"

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Du denkst..."

\- „Sag mir, dass ich mich irre", sagte er grimmig, denn Hermine war offensichtlich zu dem selben Schluss gelangt wie er: Ja, Dumbledore hatte alle Bücher über Horkruxe aus der Bibliothek entfernt- alle Bücher in Hogwarts. Aber da draußen waren todsicher dutzende Bücher, in denen von Horkruxen die Rede war.

„In der Nokturngasse stehen solche Bücher sicher überall herum", sagte er.

„Darüber wird sie nicht schreiben", sagte Hermine. „Sogar Rita würde das nicht tun. Und wenn, dann würde das niemand veröffentlichen."

\- „Hoffen wir's", seufzte Harry.

Es war Vollmond, fiel ihm etwas verspätet auf und plötzlich überkam ihn wieder einer dieser schrecklichen Momente, als er wegen des Vollmonds an Remus denken musste, dessen ganzes Leben davon bestimmt worden war, an Remus, der in diesem Schloss gestorben war, zusammen mit all den anderen.

„Harry?", fragte Hermine beunruhigt.

„Es ist Vollmond", wisperte er. Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Hermine legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter, als sie begriff.

„Was hätte er für ein Leben haben können, Hermine?", fragte er betroffen. „Endlich kein Verstecken mehr, eine Familie..."

Stattdessen war Remus tot, genauso tot wie Tonks, und Teddy hatte keine Eltern mehr.

Sie zuckten zusammen, als hinter ihnen jemand ein lautes Heulen ausstieß. Lavender Brown saß am Kaminfeuer, das die Narben an ihrem Hals deutlich hervortreten ließ und heulte wie ein Wolf, was nach einem kurzen Schreckmoment alle Anwesenden lachen ließ.

„Wir müssen ohne sie weitermachen, Harry", seufzte Hermine. „So schwer es auch ist."


	15. Chapter 15 Stürmisches Spiel

**Stürmisches Spiel**

Es wurde Oktober und Harry fand sich im üblichen Hogwarts-Alltagstrott wieder: zu viele Hausaufgaben, Quidditch, die typischen kleinen Katastrophen, kurz: er war glücklich. Das Team spielte so gut zusammen, als habe es die einjährige Pause nicht gegeben, seine Leistungen in Verwandlung stabilisierten sich, weil es ihm auf Dauer zu anstrengend war, schlechte Noten vor Hermine zu verbergen und er verbrachte viel Zeit mit Ginny. Sie unternahmen Streifzüge über die Ländereien, bei denen sie ungestört waren - ausgenommen der eine Abend, an dem sie von Grawp ertappt wurden - und Spaziergänge durchs Schloss, bei denen sie über Quidditch, nervtötende Mitschülerinnen (Romilda Vane stand ganz oben auf Ginnys Liste) und anstrengende Lehrer redeten. Nach und nach erzählte Harry Ginny alles, was im letzten Jahr passiert war, was sie abwechselnd entsetzt und traurig machte, oder wütend auf Ron, der sie verlassen hatte.

„Verbringt er deshalb soviel Zeit mit Hermine in der Bibliothek?", fragte sie höhnisch. „Muss er immer noch dafür büßen?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es das ist. Er lernt viel - ich schätze, um sich später vor den anderen Auroren nicht zu blamieren."

Ginny schnaubte amüsiert. „Solltest du dann nicht auch etwas mehr lernen?"

Professor Trelawney, die plötzlich hinter einem Wandbehang hervortrat, ersparte Harry die Antwort. Wie immer umgab sie ein starker Geruch nach Kochsherry. Ihre Augen hinter den dicken Brillengläsern weiteten sich, als sie Harry erkannte, der sich weit, weit weg wünschte.

„Harry!", rief sie.

„Hallo, Professor", sagten Ginny und er höflich.

„Ich war sehr betrübt, dass Sie nicht zurück zum Wahrsagen gekommen sind, Harry", sagte Professor Trelawney mit ihrer rauchigen Stimme. „Sehr betrübt, in der Tat."

\- „Meine ZAGs waren zu schlecht, Professor", sagte Harry, der äußerst froh war, sich nicht mehr wöchentliche Prophezeiungen seines eigenen Todes anhören zu müssen. Professor Trelawney schaubte.

„ZAGs", sagte sie abfällig, um ihr Missfallen darüber zum Ausdruck zu bringen, dass der hohe Kunst der Wahrsagerei so profane Dinge wie Prüfungen zugemutet wurden. „Sie sind doch begabt, Harry! Man hätte doch sicher eine Ausnahmeregelung finden können."

Ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich, Harry glaubte, zu wissen, warum, und tatsächlich-

„...aber natürlich wären Sie dann ohnehin bei diesem Klepper gelandet, der das siebte Jahr übernehmen darf...ich verstehe es nicht, wissen Sie? Man hat ihn doch wieder in seine Herde aufgenommen, was tut die Mähre also noch hier?"

Harry registrierte am Rande, dass Ginny unauffällig in ihren Taschen nach Nasblutnugat und Kotzpastillen suchte, aber ihr Vorrat schien ausgerechnet in diesem kritischen Moment aufgebraucht worden zu sein. Was ihn rettete, war Rons silberner Jack-Russel-Terrier, der plötzlich aus einer der Wände auftauchte und sagte:

„ _Wichtige Nachrichten von Savage. Gemeinschaftsraum."_

\- „Verzeihung, Professor", sagte Harry eilig. „Ähm, das ist ein Notfall!"

Ginny und er sprinteten los, weg von der empört aussehenden Trelawney und vorbei an einem sich zu Tode erschreckenden Haufen Erstklässler. Was ist passiert?, fragte Harry sich, während er eine Trickstufe übersprang. War wieder jemand ermordet worden? Hatte man die Todesser erwischt? Es musste etwas Schwerwiegendes sein, sonst hätte Ron nicht seinen Patronus geschickt.

„Seit wann kann er diesen Patronus-Trick?", keuchte Ginny.

„Muss es von Hermine gelernt haben", meinte Harry und öffnete eine Tür, die so tat, als wäre sie eine Wand.

Ron und Hermine erwarteten sie neben dem Porträtloch und beide wirkten ausgesprochen erleichtert, sie zu sehen.

„Was?", keuchte Harry hervor.

Ron wedelte mit einem Brief, den er offenbar gerade bekommen hatte. „Sie haben Notts Vater in Hogsmeade erwischt."

\- „Das ist doch gut", sagte Ginny verwirrt. „Oder nicht?"

\- „Er ist tot", sagte Hermine ernst. „Bei der Verhaftung gestorben."

Harry fluchte leise. „Wie konnte das passieren?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Savage meint, Zeas hat ihn erwischt. Offenbar hat sie ihn zufällig gesehen, weil er seinen Tarnumhang verloren hat. Sie hat deswegen eine Untersuchung am Hals..."

\- „Und Selwyn?"

\- „Keine Spur von ihm."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. „Er war in _Hogsmeade_ , Harry. Fast hier. Ich wette, dass Selwyn irgendwo in der Nähe ist."

\- „Und da dachtet ihr, er taucht plötzlich im Schloss auf und macht mich alle?"

\- „Nein", knurrte Ron. „Wir dachten, es wäre gut, dass du nicht zufällig Nott über den Weg läufst, wenn er davon hört."

Harry verzog das Gesicht. Sie hatten natürlich Recht, dachte er. Aber früher oder später würde er Nott ohnehin über den Weg laufen. Trotzdem war es vielleicht besser, wenn er den Rest des Abends im Gryffindor-Turm blieb.

* * *

Rons und Hermines Vorsicht wegen Notts Reaktion stellte sich als nicht übertrieben heraus, obwohl es wider Erwarten nicht der heimtückische Angrif von hinten war, mit dem sie gerechnet hatten. Stattdessen kam Nott vor der Stunde bei Dawlish am nächsten Morgen auf ihn zu, kaum dass er ihn gesehen hatte.

„Zaubererduell, Potter", sagte er heiser und mit fiebrigen Augen. „Du und ich, heute Abend."

\- „Vergiss es", knurrte Harry.

„Angst, Potter?", kreischte Pansy Parkinson.

„Halt die Klappe", fauchte Hermine. „Komm, Harry-"

Sie zog ihn weg und einen Moment später sah er Nevilles alarmierten Gesichtsausdruck, der nur eins bedeuten konnte - Harry griff nach seinem Zauberstab, aber es war zu spät-

„ _Stupor!"_

Rons Schockzauber zischte knapp an seinem Ohr vorbei und als Harry mit erhobenem Zauberstab herumwirbelte, lag Nott schon bewusstlos am Boden, während Zabini und Goyle ihre Zauberstäbe zogen-

„WAS GEHT HIER VOR?!", donnerte eine wütende Stimme.

Dawlish war da und sah zornig von Zabini und Goyle zu Parvati und Seamus, die ebenfalls bewaffnet waren.

„Weasley hat Nott geschockt", rief Pansy Parkinson und deutete anklagend auf Ron.

Die Slytherins nickten bekräftigend. Alle bis auf Malfoy, fiel Harry auf, der sich nicht gerührt hatte.

„Ist das wahr, Weasley?", fragte Dawlish scharf.

„Er wollte Harry angreifen", sagte Ron wütend.

„Von hinten!", fügte Seamus laut hinzu.

„Verstehe", sagte Dawlish und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den immer noch bewusstlosen Nott. _„Rennervate."_

Nott kam zu sich, fuhr wild hoch und verharrte dann, als er Dawlish zwischen sich und Harry stehen sah.

„Was ist hier vorgefallen, Mr. Nott?", fragte Dawlish gelassen, obwohl er seinen Zauberstab immer noch auf Nott gerichtet hielt.

„Potter hat mich angegriffen, Sir", knurrte Nott.

„Seltsam", sagte Dawlish gedehnt. „Ihre Mitschüler sagten, es sei Weasley gewesen."

\- „Natürlich", sagte Nott hastig. „Es waren beide. Potter und Weasley, Sir-"

\- „Genug", sagte Dawlish ruhig. „Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Slytherin, Mr. Nott. Melden Sie sich bei Madam Pomfrey und lassen Sie sich untersuchen, und falls Sie je wieder einen anderen Schüler angreifen, wird es das Letzte sein, was Sie in Hogwarts tun."

Nott sah kurz so aus, als wäre es das wert, aber dann fiel ihm auf, dass Zabini und Goyle ihre Zauberstäbe weggesteckt hatten, anders als die Gryffindors, und er knurrte „Ja, Sir", und schlurfte davon.

„Danke", flüsterte Harry Ron zu, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten.

„Immer wachsam", flüsterte Ron zurück.

* * *

Den Rest der Woche verbrachte Harry in höchster Alarmbereitschaft, aber weder in den Stunden, die sie zusammen hatten, noch bei den Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle unternahm Nott irgendeinen weiteren Versuch, an ihm sein Mütchen zu kühlen, sodass er am Samstag unversehrt das erste Hogsmeade-Wochenende des Schuljahres erleben konnte.

„Sie wollten es eigentlich absagen, wisst ihr", sagte Hermine, als die vier durch den kalten Herbstwind hindurch hinunter zum Dorf gingen. „Wegen der Sache mit Nott. Aber letztendlich haben sie sich dafür entschieden, nur die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen zu erhöhen."

Harry nickte beunruhigt. Es war gut möglich, dass Selwyn sich irgendwo in der Umgebung versteckt hielt und darauf lauerte, ihn anzugreifen oder wer weiß was zu tun. Hinzu kam Nott, der ein Stück vor ihnen mit Malfoy und den anderen Slytherins zum Dorf ging und sich alle paar Meter umdrehte, um ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick zuzuwerfen. Wie es wohl ist, ein ruhiges Leben zu führen, fragte Harry sich verdrießlich, aber dann kamen sie im Dorf an und Ginny und er gingen hinüber in die _Drei Besen_ , und er verbannte Selwyn und Nott aus seinen Gedanken.

Der Pub war gut gefüllt mit Schülern, Lehrern und Dorfbewohnern, die sich laut unterhielten. Harry konnte Hagrids breiten Rücken an der Theke ausmachen und stupste Ginny kurz an, woraufhin sie die Richtung wechselte und ihn hinüber zur Theke zog. Erst, als Hagrid sie schon entdeckt hatte und fröhlich winkte, sahen sie, mit wem er sich unterhalten hatte: mit niemand anderem als Slughorn.

„Hallo, Professor", sagte Harry. „Hey, Hagrid."

\- „'lo, ihr zwei", sagte Hagrid mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Ziemlich voll hier drin, was?"

\- „Harry, mein Junge", strahlte Slughorn. „Und Miss Weasley haben Sie auch dabei, entzückend!"

\- „Jaah", sagte Harry, der fieberhaft nach einer guten Ausrede suchte, um dieses Gespräch im Ansatz zu ersticken, aber Ginny konnte ihn nicht retten, weil sie gerade Butterbier bestellte und Slughorn war zu schnell für ihn.

„Wie ich höre, wird demnächst Ihre Biographie veröffentlicht, Harry!"

\- „So kann man es ausdrücken, Professor", sagte Harry.

„Aaaaah", sagte Slughorn mit einem Augenzwinkern. „Das ganze geht also ohne Ihre Zustimmung über die Bühne?"

\- „Das will ich mein'n", knurrte Hagrid in seinen Krug. „Als wenn Harry dieser ollen Sabberhexe irgendwas zu sag'n hätte."

Ginny, die mit zwei Butterbieren zurückkam, nickte bekräftigend.

„Natürlich, natürlich", sagte Slughorn und rieb sich die Hände. „Rita Kimmkorns Schreibstil ist nicht besonders schmeichelhaft, nicht wahr? Aber, Harry", fügte er leise hinzu und lehnte sich vertraulich zu ihm herüber, „das lässt sich doch ganz einfach regeln, mein Junge."

\- „Ich bin ganz Ohr, Professor", murmelte Harry.

„Sie erinnern sich doch sicher noch an Eldred Worple, Harry?"

\- „Äh..."

\- „Der Autor von _Blutsbrüder: Mein Leben unter Vampiren_?", warf Ginny ein. „Kennen Sie ihn etwa, Professor?"

Jetzt erinnerte Harry sich dunkel an den Mann, den er auf Slughorns Weihnachtsparty kennengelernt hatte.

„Natürlich, Miss Weasley! Wissen Sie, ich habe ihn damals sogar seinem Verleger vorgestellt- übrigens auch ein ehemaliger Schüler von mir- aber Harry, Worple würde sicherlich sehr gerne Ihre Biographie schreiben, und wenn Sie ihm ein paar Interviews geben, gewissermaßen Ihre Unterstützung signalisieren, nun, dann würde niemand Kimmkorns Buch auch nur erwähnen...und gut für's Geschäft wäre es sicherlich für beide von Ihnen."

\- „Danke, Professor", sagte Harry. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken. Entschuldigen Sie uns", fügte er hinzu, weil ihm nichts Raffinierteres einfiel. Slughorns Enttäuschung hielt sich in Grenzen, da Madam Rosmerta ihm gerade einen neuen Krug brachte. „Bis dann, Hagrid."

\- „Du denkst nicht wirklich darüber nach, oder?", fragte Ginny, als sie einen freien Tisch in einer der Ecken ergattert hatten.

„Natürlich nicht", schnaubte Harry. „Es reicht mir schon, dass ein Buch über mich geschrieben wird, ich bin doch nicht so blöd und mache es noch schlimmer."

\- „Gut", seufzte sie und nahm einen Schluck Butterbier.

„Danke übrigens", sagte Harry. „Dafür, dass du mich nicht zu Madam Puddifoot's gezerrt hast."

Ginny lachte. „Denkst du im Ernst, dass ich den Laden mag? Ich war da mal mit Michael, das war eine Katastrophe."

\- „Bei mir und Cho auch", murmelte Harry.

„Tja", sagte Ginny zufrieden. „Es hat sich also alles richtig gefügt. Chang kann dahin mit wem sie will und wir haben hier unsere Ruhe."

\- „Richtig", sagte Harry lächelnd.

* * *

Etwas später verließen sie die _Drei Besen_ wieder und zwängten sich durch die Schülermassen in den Straßen hinüber zum _Eberkopf_ , in dem sie mit lautem Jubel empfangen wurden. Der kleine Pub war proppevoll: Dean, Luna und Seamus saßen mit Parvati, Lavender, Hermine und Ron an einem Tisch, Ernie Macmillan, Neville, Hannah Abbott, Terry Boot und Dennis Creevey an einem anderen.

„Ein zwangloses, kleines DA-Treffen", verkündete Neville grinsend.

Aberforth knallte Ginny und ihm stumm zwei Butterbier auf die Theke.

„Sechs Sickel", knurrte er.

„Sechs?", fragte Ginny verblüfft.

„Die Preise sind gestiegen, Miss Weasley", sagte Dumbledores Bruder gelassen. „Mein Pub war wegen dieses Tunnels in aller Munde, irgendwas muss ich ja davon haben."

Harry legte lächelnd sechs Sickel auf den Tresen. „Schon gut, Ginny."

\- „Hier, um mir unter die Nase zu reiben, dass du Recht hattest, Potter?", knurrte Aberforth leise.

„Nein", sagte Harry knapp. „Wir wollten nur nachsehen, na ja, wie es Ihnen geht."

\- „Ich kann nicht klagen", sagte Aberforth schroff und begann, ein Glas zu putzen, das es dringend nötig hatte. „Ohne diese vermaledeiten Todesser und ihre Sperrstunde laufen die Dinge gleich viel besser. War verdammt gut für's Geschäft, dass ich euch Kindern geholfen hab."

\- „Haben Sie noch Kontakt zu den anderen aus dem Orden?", fragte Ginny.

Aberforth schnaubte. „Mit denen hab ich nie viel zu tun gehabt, Miss. Nein, Shacklebolt hat sich mal bei mir gemeldet, aber das war's. Dung lässt sich auch nicht mehr hier blicken, seit du ihn nach Askaban gebracht hast, Potter", fügte er hinzu. „Er schuldet mir immer noch sechs Galleonen und zwölf Sickel."

\- „Woher wissen Sie davon?", fragte Harry.

„In meinem Beruf hört man viel, Potter", sagte Aberforth. „Außerdem lese ich hin und wieder den _Tagespropheten_ , stell dir vor. Da steht so einiges über dich drin."

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen. „Dass diese Frau nur Lügen verbreitet, muss ich Ihnen ja nicht erst erzählen."

\- „Nein, Potter", knurrte Aberforth schroff und knallte das immer noch dreckige Glas auf die Theke.

Da das Gespräch damit offensichtlich beendet war, nahmen Harry und Ginny ihre Butterbiere und setzten sich zu den anderen. Wie immer, wenn er Dennis Creevey zu Gesicht bekam, zog sich sein Magen schmerzhaft zusammen, weil er jedes Mal an seinen toten Bruder denken musste, der ihm so sehr geähnelt hatte. Dennis war viel ruhiger als früher, fiel ihm auf. Damals hatte er den Mund keine fünf Sekunden halten können, jetzt hingegen sprach er nur, wenn Neville und Ernie ihn direkt etwas fragten, ansonsten saß er schweigend in seiner Ecke und nippte an seinem Butterbier.

„Wir mussten ihn quasi mitzerren", murmelte Seamus ihm zu, als sie eine neue Runde Butterbier am Tresen holten. „Der Kleine macht uns schon das ganze Jahr Sorgen."

Harry wurde knallrot vor Scham, weil er Dennis Creevey aus dem Weg gegangen war. „Ich hätte mit ihm reden müssen", murmelte er.

\- „Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Harry", knurrte Seamus. „Du hast genug Sorgen."

Dennis war nicht der einzige von ihnen, der sich verändert hatte, fiel ihm einmal mehr auf, als er ihnen zuhörte. Sie alle waren auf ihre eigene Art nicht mehr die selben: Parvati, die ihre Schwester verloren hatte und genau wie die von Greyback angefallene Lavender überhaupt nicht mehr tratschte. Seamus, der immer noch Narben im ganzen Gesicht von dem Abend hatte, an dem Amycus ihn nachts erwischt hatte. Dean und Luna, die das Jahr allein auf der Flucht und in Askaban verbracht hatten, Neville, zu dem sie jetzt alle aufsahen und den er das ganze Schuljahr noch nicht so befreit erlebt hatte wie jetzt, als Hannah da war. Ernie und Terry, die so viele gute Freunde verloren hatten...und natürlich Ginny, die die Carrows Tag für Tag gepiesackt hatten, weil ihre ganze Familie im Orden und Harry ihr Freund gewesen war...sie hatten die Stellung gehalten, als Harry, Ron und Hermine da draußen gewesen waren, und ihr Jahr war genauso hart gewesen wie ihres. Jeden Tag von den Carrows schikaniert zu werden und gezwungen zu sein, tatenlos zuzusehen, wie ihre Freunde verletzt und gefoltert wurden...aber sie hatten durchgehalten, dachte Harry stolz, sie hatten immer weitergemacht, nie die Hoffnung aufgegeben.

Als sie abends zurück zur Schule gingen, trottete Dennis mit gesenktem Kopf hinter ihnen her und Harry fasste sich ein Herz und ließ sich zu ihm zurückfallen.

„Alles klar, Dennis?", fragte er leise.

„Klar", murmelte Dennis und starrte auf seine Füße.

„Weißt du, ich hab dich nie gefragt, wie ihr zurück nach Hogwarts gekommen seid", sagte Harry tapfer.

„Das war Colin", murmelte Dennis. „Wir sind nicht ins Ministerium gegangen, um uns registrieren zu lassen und sind zuhause geblieben, a-aber dann sind sie gekommen, u-um uns zu holen."

Er brachte die Geschichte bruchstückweise hervor: Colin und er waren nicht zuhause gewesen, als die Todesser gekommen waren, die stattdessen ihre Eltern und ihre kleine Schwester ermordet hatten. Die beiden Brüder waren geflohen, das halbe Jahr durch, bis sie sich entschlossen hatten, nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, wo Aberforth sie durch den Tunnel in den Raum der Wünsche geschleust hatte.

„Ich hätte mit ihm gehen müssen", flüsterte Dennis, nachdem er ihm erzählt hatte, wie Colin sich davongestohlen hatte. „Ich wollte ihm hinterher, aber der Tunnel war zu, also konnte ich nicht, und dann ha-hab ich ihn morgens gefunden."

\- „Wo lebst du jetzt?", fragte Harry, als seine Stimme ihm wieder gehorchte.

„Bei Neville und seiner Oma", murmelte Dennis leise.

Das war typisch Neville, dachte Harry. Einen armen, kleinen Jungen, der niemanden mehr hatte, bei sich aufzunehmen und es nicht an die große Glocke zu hängen.

„Wie ist es da?", fragte er sanft.

„Ganz okay", murmelte Dennis. „Aber es ist nicht- _zuhause._ "

Harry legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und räusperte sich verlegen.

„Du hast doch auch keine Familie, Harry", sagte Dennis nach einer Weile, als sie schon das Schlosstor sehen konnten. „Wie...?"

\- „Ich habe eine Familie, Dennis", sagte Harry freundlich. „Auch wenn sie tot sind, weiß ich, dass sie mich immer lieben werden. Und da sind ja noch andere- die Weasleys, Hermine und meine Freunde. Freunde sind die Familie, die man sich aussuchen kann, Dennis. Ich bin nicht allein- und du auch nicht."

Dennis nickte langsam. „Danke, Harry."

\- „Keine Ursache", sagte Harry, während sie durch das offene Schlosstor gingen, vorbei an den Auroren, die Wache hielten. „Wir sind Dumbledores Armee, Dennis. Wir sind füreinander da."

* * *

Der Rest des Oktobers verlief angenehm ereignislos, abgesehen davon, dass das Wetter immer schlechter wurde. Es verging kaum ein Tag, an dem es nicht kräftig regnete und hinzu kam ein eiskalter Wind, der dazu führte, dass das gesamte Qudditch-Team beim Halloween-Festessen erkältet war, aber es half ja nichts: sie mussten trainieren, denn das erste Spiel der Saison, Gryffindor gegen Slytherin, stand unmittelbar bevor. Die ganze Schule fieberte diesem Ereignis entgegen, denn es würde das erste Spiel nach über einem Jahr sein, und es brachte die üblichen Begleiterscheinungen mit sich: Spieler, die von Angehörigen des gegnerischen Hauses verhext wurden (Dean Thomas spuckte den ganzen Mittwochmorgen Feuersalamander aus, die alles in seiner Umgebung in Brand steckten), Sticheleien in den Korridoren („Hey Weasley, genieß dein hübsches Gesicht, so lange du noch kannst!") und Spione beim jeweils anderen Training (Coote und Peakes wurden ebenso erwischt wie Vaisey und Goyle). Hinzu kam die offensichtliche Parteinahme einiger Lehrer: während der Donnerstagsstunde Zaubertränke lobte Slughorn Malfoys Ulk-Essenz in den höchsten Tönen, obwohl sie laut Hermine bestenfalls „okay" war, und Professor McGonagall gab ihnen am Freitag keine Hausaufgaben auf.

„Gut, dass es Quidditch gibt", sagte Ron zufrieden, als sie aus ihrem Klassenraum gingen.

„Nicht bei dem Wetter", knurrte Harry, der leicht genervt war, weil sich wie immer, während er sich in den Korridoren bewegte, das halbe Haus Gryffindor um ihn tummelte, damit dem Quidditch-Kapitän und Sucher nichts zustoßen konnte. Draußen regnete es in Strömen, genau wie die ganze Woche schon, und der Himmel sah eher danach aus, dass es noch schlimmer werden würde, als nach einer Besserung.

„Noch sind wir trocken", meinte Ron. „Und die Slytherins trainieren heute abend in dieser Suppe, die sind morgen sicher alle pitsch-AAAARGH!"

Die Wasserbombe traf ihn mitten auf den Kopf und sorgte dafür, dass sie alle drei nass bis auf die Knochen wurden. Noch während Harry seinen Zauberstab zog, erkannte er den Urheber dieses Angriffs: Peeves schwebte über ihren Köpfen und schleuderte genau in diesem Moment eine weitere Wasserbombe in eine Gruppe kreischender Zweitklässlerinnen, die in die Kerker flohen.

„WAS IST HIER LOS!?", brüllte Argus Filch, der plötzlich hinter einem Wandbehang hervorkam. „Überall Matsch und Schlamm- PEEVES!", donnerte er, während der Poltergeist lachend eine weitere Wasserbombe schleuderte. „NA WARTE, DU MISTKERL, WENN ICH DICH IN DIE FINGER KRIEGE- DEN GANZEN SOMMER HABE ICH GEPUTZT UND GEFEGT-"

Professor McGonagalls Ankunft beendete den Aufruhr, denn bei ihrem Anblick trat Peeves hastig den Rückzug an.

„Ich wette, dazu hat ihn Malfoy überredet", fluchte Ron, während sie sich mit ihren Zauberstäben trockneten.

„Dann könnt ihr's ihm ja morgen heimzahlen", sagte Hermine ruhig.

Während das Wetter draußen sich zu einem fürchterlichen Gewitter ausweitete, verbrachte Ron den Rest des Tages im Gemeinschaftsraum damit, wütende Todesdrohungen gegen das ganze Haus Slytherin auszustoßen, die alle Gryffindors so gut unterhielten, dass ihnen erst reichlich verspätet auffiel, dass Dawlish beim Porträtloch stand. Hermine rammte Ron hastig ihren Ellbogen in die Seite, bevor er seinen genialen Plan, Malfoy von einem Drachen zu werfen, zu Ende ausfeilen konnte.

„Professor", sagte Neville überrascht und klappte _Tausend Pilze und Wasserpflanzen_ zu. „Was ist passiert?"

\- „Nichts ernstes, Mr Longbottom", sagte Dawlish. „Potter, ich muss Sie kurz sprechen."

\- „Ja, Sir", sagte Harry überrascht und folgte Dawlish nach draußen.

„Was ist los, Professor?"

\- „Ein Blitz ist während des Trainings des Slytherin-Teams eingeschlagen, Potter", sagte Dawlish ohne Umschweife. „Mehrere Spieler liegen im Krankenflügel, und Madam Pomfrey besteht darauf, sie über das Wochenende dazubehalten. Professor Slughorn hat mich informiert, dass Slytherin daher morgen auf keinen Fall antreten kann."

\- „Das Spiel fällt aus?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll, der keine große Lust hatte, bei diesem Mistwetter zu fliegen.

„Nein", sagte Dawlish. „Stattdessen werden Sie gegen Ravenclaw spielen."

Harry stöhnte auf. „Danke, Professor."

\- „Sie sollten zu Bett gehen, Potter", sagte Dawlish und musterte ihn kritisch. „Morgen werden Sie Ihre Kräfte brauchen. Und richten Sie Mr Weasley aus, dass, falls Mr Malfoy jemals von einem Drachen geworfen werden sollte, ich ihn genauestens unter die Lupe nehmen werde."

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, wurde die Nachricht, dass man stattdessen gegen die Ravenclaws spielen würde, im Gemeinschaftsraum wenig begeistert aufgenommen.

„Hoffentlich hat der Blitz Malfoy ordentlich erwischt", knurrte Ron.

Hermine warf ihm einen wütenden darüber-macht-man-keine-Witze-Blick zu und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das macht alles nur noch angespannter- jetzt spielt ihr im letzten Spiel gegen Slytherin, und wenn es da um den Pokal geht, wird das genauso eine Prügelei wie damals im dritten Jahr."

\- „Darum mache ich mir Sorgen, wenn es soweit ist", meinte Harry. „Erstmal müssen wir uns um die Ravenclaws kümmern, und das Wetter macht die Sache auch nicht viel einfacher."

\- „Wir haben uns nicht ein einziges Training von ihnen angesehen", stöhnte Jimmy Peakes betroffen. „Ich weiß nicht mal, wer bei denen dieses Jahr Sucher spielt!"

\- „Lisa Turpin", sagte Neville, woraufhin ihn alle verwirrt ansahen.

„Was?", fragte Neville lächelnd. „Das hab ich von Terry, er war ziemlich begeistert von ihr, sie soll ziemlich gut sein."

\- „Kann sie ja", knurrte Harry. „Wir werden jedenfalls unser Spiel durchziehen, dann kann bei den anderen spielen, wer will. Und jetzt ab ins Bett, Leute!"

Es dauerte lange, bis Harry einschlafen konnte, und daran war nicht nur das fürchterliche Gewitter Schuld, das draußen immer noch vor sich hin tobte. Das letzte Mal, als er bei so katastrophalem Wetter gespielt hatte, hatten sie verloren und er war im Krankenflügel wieder wach geworden, erinnerte er sich müde. Aber diesmal würden wohl wenigstens keine Dementoren auftauchen...

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen regnete es immer noch wie aus Eimern, aber wenigstens hatte es fürs erste aufgehört, zu blitzen und zu donnern, sodass er beim Frühstück immerhin halbwegs normal essen konnte, ohne wie die anderen alle fünf Sekunden kritische Blicke zur Decke zu werfen.

„Sie sollten das Spiel wirklich absagen", sagte Hermine leise.

„Red keinen Stuss, Hermine", sagte Ginny gelassen. „Das bisschen Regen macht uns doch nichts."

Aber sie irrte sich: als sie später aus den Umkleidekabinen aufs Feld traten, waren sie nach wenigen Schritten nass bis auf die Knochen. Hinzu kam der Wind, der so stürmisch durchs Stadion peitschte, dass Harry und die anderen Madam Hoochs Pfiff kaum hören konnten, als sie das Spiel eröffnete, und vom Kommentar bekam er auch nichts mit, nicht mal, wer jetzt eigentlich kommentierte. Die Sucherin der Ravenclaws, Lisa Turpin, eine Drittklässlerin, zog über ihm ähnlich blind wie er ihre Kreise. Was das ganze noch tückischer machte, war, dass man die beiden Klatscher erst im allerletzten Moment auftauchen sah, was ihm nach einer guten Stunde eine beachtliche Beule an seinem linken Schienbein bescherte. Harry fluchte und machte einen Schlenker hinüber zu den Torpfosten der Ravenclaws, wo Bradley, der gegnerische Kapitän, Dean gerade den Quaffel abnahm, aber auch hier fand er keine Spur vom Schnatz.

„Wie steht's?", brüllte er Ron zu, als er an ihren eigenen Torpfosten vorbeikam, aber Ron zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Es kam Harry vor, als würde das Spiel eine halbe Ewigkeit dauern, aber wohin er durch Regen und Wind auch sah, da war nirgendwo ein goldenes Blinken-

„HARRY!", brüllte Ginny plötzlich, als sie an ihm vorbeigeschossen kam, „BEI RON!"

Er riss seinen Besen herum und schoss zurück zu ihren Torpfosten, gefolgt von Lisa Turpin, die von oben herabgestoßen kam, und da sah er, dass Ginny Recht hatte: der Schnatz flatterte um den linken Ring der Gryffindors. Einen Moment später schlossen sich seine mittlerweile schon tauben Finger um den müde flatternden kleinen Ball und er riss die Hand nach oben und landete im Matsch.

„Haben wir überhaupt gewonnen?", brüllte er Ron zu, der als erster neben ihm im Matsch landete.

„Ich hab zwölf Tore kassiert!", brüllte Ron zurück und klopfte ihm kräftig auf die Schulter. „Also ja!"

Das Endergebnis belief sich auf 300 zu 120, wie Madam Hooch ihnen auf dem Weg zur Umkleide zurief.

„Gutes Spiel, Leute", sagte Harry zufrieden, als alle durch den Regen hineingefunden hatten.

„Party im Gemeinschaftsraum!", rief Dean ausgelassen, während er sich die Haare mit seinem Handtuch trockenrubbelte. „Kommt schon!"

Demelza, Coote, Peakes und nach kurzem Zögern auch Ron folgten ihm hinaus.

* * *

Harry und Ginny gingen später zusammen zurück, dicht aneinandergedrängt unter seinem Handtuch, das er im vierten Anlauf erfolgreich in einen etwas löchrigen, windschiefen Regenschirm verwandelt hatte.

„Erzähl mir vom Spiel", sagte er, nachdem sie einen besonders heftigen Windstoß abbekommen hatten.

„War ganz okay", meinte sie achselzuckend. „Ron hat sich manchmal ziemlich dämlich angestellt und Demelza war fürchterlich nervös, weil sie auf diesen Ravenclaw-Hüter steht, aber es hat gereicht."

\- „Demelza mag Chambers?", fragte Harry grinsend.

„Wo die Liebe hinfällt", seufzte Ginny. „Apropos- was tun die beiden denn hier?"

Ron und Hermine saßen auf der Treppe in der Eingangshalle und warteten ganz offensichtlich auf sie. Gut, dass sie nicht zurück zur Umkleide gekommen sind, dachte Harry nervös.

„Was ist los?", fragte Ginny. „Ist die Party schon vorbei?"

\- „Ja", knurrte Ron. „Harry, jemand hat deine Sachen durchwühlt!"

\- „Was?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Deinen Koffer", sagte Hermine. „Dein Bett, einfach alles!"

\- „Aber wieso-", setzte Ginny an, aber Harry fluchte laut los.

„Malfoy!", fauchte er. „Oder Nott- deswegen haben sie das Spiel verlegen lassen-"

\- „Woher sollten sie das Passwort haben, Harry?", fragte Hermine mit gerunzelten Augenbrauen. „Außerdem war niemand im Turm, der da nicht reingedurft hätte, Dawlish hat die Fette Dame schon befragt."

\- „Es war ein Gryffindor", sagte Ron kräftig nickend.

„Wie beim letzten Mal", murmelte Ginny.

„Das will ich doch nicht hoffen", knurrte Harry. „Kommt, lasst uns nachsehen, was fehlt."

Dawlish erwartete sie im Gemeinschaftsraum inmitten dessen, was eine lautstarke Siegesparty hätte werden sollen. Stattdessen saßen sämtliche Gryffindors nervös auf Sesseln, Stühlen und Kissen und tauschten unsichere Blicke aus.

„Potter", sagte Dawlish. „Was hat Sie aufgehalten?"

\- „Das Wetter", sagte er knapp. Romilda Vane, fiel ihm auf, biss sich wütend auf die Lippen. „Gibt es irgendwelche Hinweise, wer dafür verantworlich ist?", fügte er hinzu, während sie Dawlish die Treppe hinauf folgten.

„Nein", sagte Dawlish mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Ich habe die Fette Dame befragt, aber niemand ist während des Spiels in den Turm gelangt, soweit sie weiß, was mich vermuten lässt, dass derjenige entweder bereits hier war, oder sie mit einem Verwechslungszauber belegt hat."

\- „Man kann ein Porträt verhexen?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

Dawlish zuckte mit den Schultern und öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Schlafsaal. „Dafür ist ein äußerst starker Verwechslungszauber nötig, aber möglich ist es."

Harry fluchte leise, als er sah, was die Übeltäter mit seinen Sachen angestellt hatten. Bett, Koffer und Nachttisch waren gründlich durchwühlt worden, Bücher, Tinte und Federn lagen überall verstreut auf dem Boden herum.

Ein Glück, dass er seinen Tarnumhang aus Gewohnheit immer noch überallhin mitnahm, dachte er wütend, während er begann, seine Besitztümer einzusammeln. Die Karte des Rumtreibers und Kingsleys Zweiwegespiegel waren ebenfalls nicht gestohlen worden, ebensowenig irgendetwas anderes.

„Es fehlt nichts", sagte er laut.

„Dann hat derjenige entweder nur Ihre Dinge verwüsten wollen-"

\- „Oder er hat nicht gefunden, was er suchte", sagte Hermine beunruhigt.

„Worauf, glauben Sie, waren die aus, Potter?", fragte Dawlish scharf.

„Ich denke, das wissen Sie, Professor", sagte Harry knapp.

Dawlish nickte, sichtlich beunruhigt. „Ich fürchte, ja. Sehen Sie sich vor, Potter", fügte er grimmig hinzu und ging dann hinaus.

„Gut, dass du den Elderstab wieder begraben hast", murmelte Hermine leise, während sie damit begann, seine Bücher aufzusammeln.


	16. Chapter 16 Berufswerbung

**Berufswerbung**

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, wurde Harry direkt am nächsten Morgen in Professor McGonagalls Büro bestellt. Nachdem er dem Wasserspeier das Passwort ( _Animagus_ ) genannt und mit der Treppe nach oben gefahren war, fand er sich in einem Raum wieder, der sich seit seinem letzten Besuch nicht im Geringsten verändert hatte, abgesehen von dem neuen Porträt, das neben dem Dumbledores hing. Severus Snape sah ihn mit der gleichen Abneigung an, wie schon zu Lebzeiten, bevor er hastig so tat, als schliefe er ebenso fest wie die anderen verstorbenen Schulleiter von Hogwarts.

„Seien Sie so gut und schließen Sie die Tür, Potter", sagte Professor McGonagall trocken. „Und dann setzen Sie sich."

Harry nickte folgsam, schloss die Tür und setzte sich. McGonagall, fiel ihm auf, musterte ihn ähnlich scharf wie ihr Vor-Vorgänger es immer getan hatte, der hinter ihr vorgab, tief und fest zu schlafen.

„Es waren Malfoy und Nott", sagte Harry, bevor sie irgendetwas sagen konnte. „Ich habe mich schon gewundert, warum Nott sich seit dem Angriff so ruhig verhalten hat-"

\- „Sie waren es nicht, Potter", sagte Professor McGonagall scharf.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Weil...?"

\- „Weil Mr Malfoy den Krankenflügel seit dem Blitzeinschlag nicht verlassen hat und weil Mr Nott während des Spiels eine Reihe vor Professor Slughorn gesessen hat."

Harry kratzte sich an seiner Narbe. „Sie könnten jemanden verhext haben, wie Malfoy damals-"

\- „Nein, Potter", seufzte McGonagall genervt. „Professor Dawlish und ich haben ihre Zauberstäbe überprüft, und keiner hat in letzter Zeit den Imperius-Fluch verwendet."

\- „Sie könnten einen anderen Zauberstab verwendet haben", sagte Harry stur.

„Könnten Sie", knurrte die Direktorin. „Aber wie wollen Sie das beweisen, Potter?"

Harry biss sich auf die Zunge und überlegte. „So oder so müssen sie einen Gryffindor verhext haben", sagte er langsam. „Jemand anderes wäre aufgefallen, es seid denn, sie haben Vielsafttrank benutzt..."

\- „Die Möglichkeit können wir natürlich nicht ausschließen", sagte McGonagall. „Fürs Erste ist alles, was wir tun können, das: achten Sie auf die anderen Gryffindors. Darauf, ob sich jemand seltsam verhält, ob jemand nicht beim Spiel war..."

Sie musterte ihn erneut durchdringend. „Der Elderstab ist gut versteckt, will ich hoffen, Potter?"

\- „Ja, Professor", sagte Harry überzeugt. „Es ist völlig ausgeschlossen, dass ihn jemand findet."

\- „Nun gut", seufzte McGonagall. „Sie können gehen, Potter. Und denken Sie daran, dass am Dienstag Ihr Aufsatz zur Paramorphose fällig ist."

* * *

„Es _müssen_ Malfoy und Nott gewesen sein", knurrte Ron, als Harry den anderen von seinem Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall erzählte.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Ich denke nicht, dass Malfoy was damit zu tun hat", sagte sie. „Ich glaube, er hat seine Lektion gelernt."

\- „Wer auch immer es war, wusste genau, wo er suchen musste", sagte Ginny. „Irgendein Gryffindor muss ihm geholfen haben, ob freiwillig oder gezwungen."

\- „Dann wollen wir uns mal umhören", sagte Ron und klatschte in die Hände. „Was?", fügte er hinzu, als Hermine die Stirn runzelte. „Für zwei altgediente Auroren wie Harry und mich ist der Fall doch Anfängerkram."

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Ron sich irrte. Sie verbrachten den Sonntag damit, sich quer durch alle Klassenstufen zu fragen, von völlig eingeschüchterten Erstklässlern über eine wild plappernde Romilda Vane bis hin zu Parvati und Lavender, und nichts kam dabei heraus. Parvati und Lavender hatten sich das Spiel zusammen mit Neville und Hermine angesehen, Seamus hatte es kommentiert und Dean, Ron und Harry selbst hatten gespielt. Trotz des fürchterlichen Regens, bei dem man kaum seinen Nachbarn erkennen konnte, hatte jeder einzelne Gryffindor ein wasserdichtes Alibi. Der Einzige, der nicht beim Spiel gewesen war, war Tommy Ackerley, und der hatte mit Drachenpocken im Krankenflügel gelegen, unter den wachsamen Augen von Madam Pomfrey. Es schien also, dass, wie auch immer es Malfoy und Nott angestellt hatten, sie es ohne einen Gryffindor getan hatten, sodass Harry auf seine bewährte Taktik zurückgriff und die Karte des Rumtreibers überall mit hin nahm, um ihr Kommen und Gehen zu überprüfen. Ganz egal, was Hermine glaubte, er, Harry, traute Malfoys Sinneswandel nicht so weit, wie er spucken konnte. Allerdings konnte er auch nach einer Woche sorgfältigster Überwachung, in der er in jeder Unterrichtsstunde, die er nicht mit Malfoy und Nott zusammen hatte, die Karte unter seinem Tisch prüfte, nichts Ungewöhnliches feststellen, denn Malfoy tat jeden Tag das selbe: Essen in der Großen Halle, Unterricht, Besuch seines Quidditch-Teams im Krankenflügel (Astoria Greengrass und Graham Pritchard durften immer noch nicht aufstehen) und dann lungerte er mit Goyle und anderen im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum herum. Nott verhielt sich nicht weniger unauffällig, mal abgesehen davon, dass er unauffällig häufig aufs Klo musste. Letztendlich verliefen Rons und Harrys Ermittlungen also im Sande, sodass ihnen nichts anderes übrig blieb, als mit erhöhter Wachsamkeit durch den Schulalltag zu gehen.

Trotz erhöhter Wachsamkeit stellte der Schulalltag sie vor immer neue Probleme, diesmal war Zauberkunst an der Reihe. Professor Flitwick gab jedem von ihnen eine grässlich bemalte Marionette, die sie einen Tanz einstudieren lassen sollten. Während Hermines Marionette, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, schon nach der ersten Doppelstunde herumwirbelte, als habe sie nie etwas anderes getan, sah das Ganze bei Ron und Harry wesentlich schlechter aus: alles, was Harry bisher erreicht hatte, war, dass seine Marionette so lange auf der Stelle hüpfte, bis sie außer Atem war, was laut Professor Flitwick nicht unter 'Tanzen' fiel, während Rons Marionette nur gelangweilt im Kreis schlurfte. Beide saßen also nachmittags im Gemeinschaftsraum am Feuer und übten, während Hermine entspannt einen langen Brief an Krum schrieb, was Rons Konzentration nicht unbedingt förderte. Schließlich kam es, wie es kommen musste: seine Marionette machte einen wilden Satz mitten ins Feuer, sodass Ron das Feuer hastig löschen musste.

„Wieso sind wir nochmal zurückgekommen?", fragte er Harry mit Leidensmiene, nachdem er die angekokelte, traumatisierte Marionette aus dem Kamin geholt hatte.

„Du fuchtelst zuviel mit deinem Zauberstab", sagte Hermine, während sie den Brief zusammenrollte. „Hierbei ist weniger mehr."

\- „Was für deinen Brief offensichtlich nicht gilt", brummte Ron und warf dem Pergament einen finsteren Blick zu.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Gibt es irgendetwas, worüber wir reden sollten?"

\- „Rons Eifersucht", sagte Ginny, die gerade hereinkam.

„Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig", knurrte Ron.

„Gut", sagte Hermine zufrieden und versiegelte den Brief. „Dann leihst du mir doch sicher Pigwidgeon, damit ich das hier verschicken kann, oder?"

\- „Willst du den beiden weiter beim Zanken zugucken, oder willst du mit zu Hagrid?", fragte Ginny Harry grinsend.

„Hattest du nicht gerade noch Pflege magischer Geschöpfe?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Eben", sagte Ginny. „Das musst du sehen."

Als die drei Ginny aus dem Schlosstor hinaus in den frühen Abend folgten (Ron und Hermine hatten sich entschlossen, ihren Streit im Gehen fortzuführen- mittlerweile ging es darum, dass Ron sich weigerte, Pigwidgeon auf so eine lange Reise zu schicken), sahen sie sofort, was Ginny gemeint hatte: neben Hagrids Hütte lag ein Stapel Baumstämme, der dreimal so hoch wie die Hütte war.

„Er baut Grawp also tatsächlich eine Hütte", stellte Hermine überflüssigerweise fest.

Grawp selbst war mit Hagrid damit beschäftigt, die Baumstämme zu kleineren Abschnitten zu verarbeiten, war aber anscheinend mit der Funktion einer Säge nicht vertraut, da Hagrid verzweifelt versuchte, ihm zu erklären, was er zu tun hatte.

„Mit einer Kreissäge wärst du schneller, Hagrid", sagte Hermine, als sie angekommen waren und Fangs Zutraulichkeiten erfolgreich abgewehrt hatten.

„'lo, ihr vier", sagte Hagrid und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Kreissäge?"

\- „Muggel benutzen sowas, um Holz zu sägen", sagte Harry. „Ähm, das ist deutlich weniger anstrengend- und schneller, Hagrid."

\- „Wir komm'n schon klar, macht euch ma' keine Sorg'n", versicherte Hagrid und winkte mit seiner radkappengroßen Hand ab. „Aber 'ne Pause wär nich' schlecht, wollt ihr nich' auf 'ne Tasse Tee mit reinkomm'n?"

\- „Kann ich dich was fragen, Hagrid?", sagte Hermine, während sie ihm dabei zusahen, wie er den Teekessel zum Kochen brachte.

„Klar, Hermine."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. „Weißt du, ich hab mich immer gefragt, warum du dir nicht einen neuen Zauberstab geholt hast, als klar war, dass du unschuldig warst. Ich meine, nur weil es vieles einfacher machen würde, was du so tust."

Harry sah Hagrid neugierig an. Er hatte nie groß darüber nachgedacht, aber Hermine hatte natürlich Recht: nachdem sie bewiesen hatten, dass Hagrid nicht für die Öffnung der Kammer des Schreckens verantwortlich gewesen war, gab es nichts mehr, was ihm das verbieten könnte. Er hätte eigentlich sogar seine magische Ausbildung wieder aufnehmen können.

„Das ist 'ne gute Frage, Hermine", brummte Hagrid und setzte sich zu ihnen. „Wisst ihr, Dumbledore hat mir damals sogar angebot'n, mir 'n bisschen was beizubring'n. Großartiger Mann, Dumbledore. Aber ich hab ihm gesagt 'Nee, Sir, schon gut, ich komm' schon klar'- und so isses eben, Hermine. Wisst ihr, ich bin einfach dran gewöhnt, wie ich Dinge mache- klar dauert das 'n bisschen länger, so ohne Zauberei, aber ich hab's eben immer schon so gemacht, und ich mach's gerne so. Klar", fügte er grinsend hinzu. „Bei 'n paar Sachen, ähm, helf ich auch 'n bisschen nach, aber das meiste schaff ich so."

Er deutete auf etwas in der Ecke, das wie ein halb fertiges Zirkuszelt aussah.

„Das da, zum Beispiel. Das sind Wintersachen für Grawpy, die näh ich abends, wisst ihr. Ist'n netter Zeitvertreib."

\- „Sieht besser aus als Hermines Elfenhüte", wisperte Ron Harry leise zu.

* * *

Es wurde wieder mal ein längerer Besuch bei Hagrid, sodass es schon dunkel war, als sie sich auf den Rückweg zum Schloss machten. Zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum stellten sie überrascht fest, dass Dean und Seamus zusammen am Feuer saßen, was aus mehreren Gründen ungewöhnlich war: zum einen trieb Dean sich sonst bis zum Anbruch der Sperrstunde mit Luna herum, und zum anderen hatte Lavender Brown den Arm um Dean gelegt.

„Was ist da denn los?", fragte Ginny Parvati, die an ihrem Aufsatz für McGonagall arbeitete. Parvati warf einen mitleidigen Blick hinüber zu Dean.

„Luna und er haben Schluss gemacht", flüsterte sie.

„Echt?", fragte Harry überrascht. „Warum?"

Parvati zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie meinte wohl, er würde sie einfach nicht verstehen."

Sie setzten sich in ein paar freie Sessel, etwas abseits von den anderen.

„Ich dachte, bei Dean und Luna läuft es gut?", fragte Hermine überrascht.

Ginny seufzte leise. „Sie hat mir schon gesagt, dass es nicht so ist, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte."

Das nächste Wochenende bot für Dean reichlich Ablenkung von seinem Liebeskummer, denn Slytherin spielte gegen Hufflepuff, was sie sich mit dem ganzen Team gemeinsam ansahen, um ihre nächsten beiden Gegner studieren zu können. Malfoy, stellte Harry schon bei der Begrüßung fest, hatte er mit allen Traditionen gebrochen und tatsächlich zwei Mädchen ins Team aufgenommen, die beiden Jägerinnen Greengrass und Davis, die gut mit Vaisey zusammenspielten.

„Sie sind ziemlich gut", murmelte Ginny, nachdem Greengrass Zacharias Smith zum wiederholten Male den Quaffel abgeluchst hatte. Harry nickte, die Augen auf Malfoy geheftet, der hoch in der Luft auf seinem neuen Feuerblitz seine Runden drehte, während der Hufflepuff-Sucher Summerby unbewegt in der Luft saß und sich langsam auf der Stelle drehte. Schlussendlich wurde es ein unerwartet hoher Sieg für die Slytherins, der Harrys ohnehin schon ziemlich volle Liste mit Dingen, um die er sich sorgen musste, weiter verlängerte.

* * *

Als die Siebtklässler am Montagmorgen zum Frühstück gehen wollten, fanden sie am Schwarzen Brett im Gemeinschaftsraum einen leuchtend roten Aushang vor, der für einigen Gesprächsstoff sorgte:

 _BERUFSWERBUNG_

 _Alle Siebtklässler finden sich bitte am nächsten Samstag um 14 Uhr in der Großen Halle ein, um an dieser Veranstaltung teilzunehmen. Vertreter von möglichen Arbeitgebern werden Ihnen einen Einblick in Ihre Tätigkeiten geben und Sie über geforderte UTZ-Ergebnisse informieren._

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, sorgte diese Ankündigung für eine Menge Gesprächsstoff. Ganz egal, wohin Harry während dieser Woche sah, überall sah er Mitschüler, die mögliche Karrieren diskutierten, Pläne schmiedeten und versuchten, ihre Freunde davon zu überzeugen, den selben Weg einzuschlagen. Was ihn selbst anging, stand sein Plan fest: er wollte zurück ins Aurorenbüro, wenigstens bis die letzten Todesser gefangen waren, genau wie Ron. Was die Zeit danach anging...nun, falls ihm der Beruf gefiel, würde er einfach da bleiben, und falls nicht...

„Dir stehen alle Türen offen, Harry", versicherte Ernie Macmillan ihm in Kräuterkunde, während sie beide eine Würgende Wassertomate umtopften.

„Ehrlich, du bist der Auserwählte, wer würde dich nicht haben wollen?"

Ginny sah es ähnlich, obwohl sie ihm nachdrückliche eine Quidditch-Laufbahn ans Herz legte.

Hermine hingegen verbrachte den Großteil der Woche damit, Dutzende Flyer und Broschüren verschiedenster Ministeriumsabteilungen durchzublättern und nervte alle mit nervösen Nachfragen, ob denn ihre Noten wohl dafür ausreichen würden.

Als sie am Samstag endlich in die Große Halle kamen, stellten sie fest, dass die Haustische durch eine Vielzahl kleinerer Tische ersetzt worden waren, an denen breit grinsende bis sichtlich gelangweilte Vertreter verschiedenster Arbeitgeber standen. Das Spektrum erstreckte sich von Vertretern aller dreizehn professionellen Quidditch-Teams (Appleby Arrows, Ballycastle Bats, Caerphilly Catapults, Chudley Cannons, Falmouth Falcons, Holyhead Harpies, Kenmare Kestrels, Montrose Magpies, Pride of Portree, Eintracht Pfützensee, Tutshill Tornados, Wigtown Wanderers, Wimbourner Wespen) über eine Abordnung von grimmig dreinblickenden Gringotts-Kobolden bis hin zu Repräsentanten der verschiedenen Ministeriumsabteilungen, darunter auch Savage. Harry und Ron sahen sich kurz an und gingen dann eilig hinüber zu ihm, während die anderen Siebtklässler sich noch unschlüssig umsahen.

„Hallo Jungs", sagte Savage und schüttelte ihnen die Hände. „Nichts Neues", fügte er leise hinzu, bevor sie fragen konnten.

„Was ist mit Zeas?", fragte Harry.

„Ihre Suspendierung wurde aufgehoben", sagte Savage. „Anscheinend war Notts Tod nur ein Unfall- er ist ihrem Schockzauber ausgewichen, gestolpert, diese Treppe beim Eberkopf runtergefallen und hat sich dabei das Genick gebrochen."

Ron kratzte sich verlegen an der Nase. „Achso."

\- „Alle Hinweise deuten darauf hin", sagte Savage nachdrücklich. „Und jetzt verzieht euch, ich muss arbeiten."

Sie gingen weiter, während Savage sich den eifrigen Fragen von Seamus und Dean stellte, und liefen Oliver Wood in die Arme.

„Harry!", sagte sein ehemaliger Quidditch-Kapitän breit grinsend. „Genau der Mann, nach dem ich Ausschau gehalten habe!"

\- „Hey, Oliver", sagte Harry und schüttelte ihm die Hand.

„Beachte die anderen gar nicht, Harry", sagte Wood und winkte mit Blick auf die Vertreter der anderen Teams hin ab. „Wir suchen dringend einen neuen Sucher, und das Team ist auf dem Vormarsch- wir haben ein paar richtig gute Leute-"

\- „Lass uns zu den Cannons gehen, Harry", drängte Ron leise, während Wood seinen Vortrag über die Vorzüge von Eintracht Pfützensee fortsetzte.

„Sorry, Oliver", würgte Harry ihn ab, „aber ich hab mich schon entschlossen, Auror zu werden-"

\- „Auror?!"

Der Vertreter der Tutshill Tornados, der sich unbemerkt angeschlichen hatte, verzog das Gesicht. „So viel Risiko für so wenig Geld! Nein, Potter, Sie sollten zu uns kommen- das Geld, das Sie verdienen würden! Allein Ihre Beteiligung an den Trikotverkäufen, Sie können sich ja nicht vorstellen-"

\- „Kann ich", sagte Harry knapp. „Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich habe wirklich kein Interesse. Man sieht sich, Oliver", fügte er hinzu und ließ die sichtlich enttäuschten Quidditch-Vertreter zurück. Ron, stellte er fest, war hinüber zum Stand der Chudley Cannons geschlendert und so ging er eilig hinüber zu Hermine, die gerade mit Amanda Tudgeberry redete.

„...wir bieten ein sehr hohes Einstiegsgehalt und rasche Aufstiegschancen, Miss Granger, und der Minister hat erst letzte Woche ein Gesetz verabschiedet, das dafür sorgt, dass Muggelstämmige nicht mehr benachteiligt werden können. Jemanden mit Ihren Fähigkeiten hätte ich nur zu gern in meinem Büro- Guten Tag, Mr Potter."

\- „Madam Tudgeberry", sagte Harry mit einem freundlichen Nicken.

„Ich würde lieber in der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe arbeiten", sagte Hermine mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Vor allem die Hauselfengesetzgebung müsste dringend überarbeitet werden-"

\- „Auch in dem Fall würde ich Ihnen nahelegen, sich bei mir zu bewerben, die neuen Richtlinien-"

Harry ging eilig weiter, vorbei an Seamus und Dean, die immer noch angeregt mit Savage plauderten, vorbei an Neville, der sich mit einem Heiler aus dem St. Mungo's über Heilpflanzen unterhielt, und auch vorbei an Malfoy und Nott, die sich bei Bill Weasley über eine Fluchbrecherkarriere bei Gringotts informierten. Professor McGonagall fing ihn an der Tür ab.

„Wollen Sie schon gehen, Potter?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß sowieso schon, was ich machen will, Professor."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Sich etwas umzuhören kann nie schaden."

\- „Ähm, ich muss mich auch noch um meine Hausaufgaben kümmern..."

McGonagall seufzte laut auf und scheuchte ihn hinaus.


	17. Chapter 17 Reichtum und Kobolde

**Reichtum und Kobolde**

Die Tage wurden kürzer und kälter, und an einem Dienstag Anfang November wurde Harry wach und stellte fest, dass ganz Hogwarts zugeschneit war. Die Wege über die Ländereien waren verschwunden, Hagrids und Grawps neue Hütten sahen aus wie das Innere einer Schneekugel und Professor Sprout war gerade dabei, durch den Schnee hinüber zu den Gewächshäusern zu stapfen; Weihnachten stand vor der Tür. Und während Harry es genoss, das vorweihnachtlich geschmückte Schloss zu durchstreifen und von Peeves umgedichtete Weihnachtsliedern zu hören, die der Poltergeist aus dem Inneren von Rüstungen trällerte, war er in Gedanken bei Selwyn, von dem es immer noch keine Spur gab. Ron, Hermine und er hatten ganz Hogwarts nach Spuren aus seiner Schulzeit gesucht, aber so gut wie nichts gefunden. Selwyn schien ein unauffälliger Schüler gewesen zu sein: sie fanden ihn nicht auf den Quidditch-Pokalen, auch nicht in den Aufzeichnungen über alte Zaubertrankwettbewerbe und Duellierclubs, nur auf einer fünfzehn Jahre alten Liste der Vertrauensschüler. Selbst Slughorn konnten sie nicht nach ihm fragen, da Selwyn Hogwarts erst besucht hatte, nachdem der Zaubertrankmeister in seinen ersten Ruhestand gegangen war. Die Lehrer, die ihn unterrichtet hatten, konnten entweder nicht viel zu ihm sagen (Flitwick und Sprout) oder wiesen sie knurrend darauf hin, die Auroren ihre Arbeit machen zu lassen und sich einmal in ihrem Leben herauszuhalten (McGonagall), und so wussten sie weiterhin nichts über den meistgesuchten Verbrecher des Landes, abgesehen davon, dass er ein fieser, armseliger Mistkerl war, wie Ron zu sagen pflegte.

Was die Berufswerbung anging, hatten alle drei sich schon festgelgt: Harry und Ron würden Auroren werden, zumindest vorerst, und Hermine hatte sich Tudgeberrys Bemühungen zum Trotz entschieden, sich bei der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe zu bewerben, nur um bei der Durchsicht der zugehörigen Broschüre entnervt festzustellen, dass man dafür einen UTZ in Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe benötigte.

„Das hätte ich dir vorher sagen können", hatte Ron dazu gegluckst, was ihm drei Tage böse Blicke einbrachte. Erst nachdem er deswegen so durcheinander war, dass er ein grottenschlechtes Quidditch-Training absolvierte, wurde ihm verziehen und Hermine entschloss sich dann doch, es in der Rechtsabteilung zu versuchen.

Bei den anderen Siebtklässlern sah das Ganze viel komplizierter aus. Seamus wollte zu Gringotts, musste aber einsehen, dass er die erforderlichen Noten niemals erreichen würde. Dean hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung, was er machen wollte, während sich Neville nur sicher war, dass es irgendetwas mit Pflanzen sein würde. Lavender und Parvati änderten ihre Pläne täglich, die von „reich heiraten" über „Reform der Werwolfgesetze" bis hin zu „eine Boutique in der Winkelgasse eröffnen" reichten, wobei Ersteres Parvati am Liebsten wäre, wie sie mitten Gemeinschaftsraum seufzte, nachdem sie endlich ihren Vampiraufsatz für Dawlish fertiggestellt hatte. Harry und Ginny, die ihr Gesellschaft leisteten (Ron und Hermine waren irgendwo, Dean und Lavender irgendwo anders- eine Entwicklung, die sie alle völlig überrascht hatte) lachten leise.

„Du hast gut reden", knurrte Parvati Harry zu und stopfte den Aufsatz in ihre Tasche. „Du musst nicht erst reich heiraten."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Malfoy ist noch frei, falls du Interesse hast."

Parvati schauderte und verschloss ihre Tasche. „Bloß nicht- außerdem ist er sowieso hinter Greengrass her."

\- „Malfoy?", fragte Harry verblüfft. „Und Daphne Greengrass?"

\- „Malfoy und _Astoria_ Greengrass, Harry", seufzte Parvati. „Er soll völlig durchgedreht sein, als sie wegen diesem Blitz in den Krankenflügel musste- hat sie anscheinend jeden Tag besucht und, na ja..."

\- „Und deswegen ist wiederum Parkinson völlig durchgedreht", fügte Ginny grinsend hinzu. „Sie soll ihren halben Schlafsaal demoliert haben- das hätte ich zu gern gesehen- und den ganzen Zauberkunstkorridor hat sie auch noch zusammengeschrien, hast du das nicht gehört?"

\- „Ich dachte, das wäre Filch gewesen", meinte Harry verwirrt. Der Hausmeister hatte momentan eine äußerst kurze Zündschnur, weil der Schnee zu einer Unmenge Dreck im Schloss geführt hatte.

„Filch ist in der Eingangshalle ausgerastet", verbesserte Parvati ihn müde.

„Ich bin mal gespannt, was er macht, wenn alle aus Hogsmeade zurückkommen", sagte Harry grinsend. Das letzte Hogsmeade-Wochenende des Jahres stand unmittelbar bevor und würde das Sauberkeitslevel des Schlosses sicherlich nochmal nachhaltig beeinträchtigen.

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dafür hat er die ganzen Ferien Zeit zum Putzen, oder nicht?"

Harry würde die Ferien über nicht im Schloss bleiben, sondern zum Grimmauldplatz zurückkehren und dazu nutzen, sich den längst überfälligen Überblick über sein Erbe zu verschaffen. Was das Haus am Grimmauldplatz anging, so versicherte ihm Kreacher bei jedem seiner wöchentlichen Berichte stets, dass damit alles in bester Ordnung war.

* * *

In den nächsten Wochen fiel so viel Schnee, dass es fast unmöglich wurde, es zum Kräuterkunde- und Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe-Unterricht zu schaffen, weshalb Hagrid Grawp beibrachte, die Wege freizuschaufeln- eine Aufgabe, die der Riese mit großem Enthusiasmus erfüllte, wobei er allerdings selten darauf achtete, wohin er den Schnee schaufelte- mehrere Erstklässler mussten daher von ihren lachenden Klassenkameraden aus den so entstandenen Schneebergen herausgezogen werden. Im Schloss machte sich das Wetter vor allem durch die beißende Kälte bemerkbar, die vor allem in den Kerkern herrschte, sodass in Slughorns Unterricht alle eng an die Feuer unter ihren Kesseln rückten. Zu seiner großen Überraschung waren Harrys Zaubertrankleistungen äußerst stabil, zwar nicht so glänzend wie noch im sechsten Jahr, aber immer noch deutlich über dem Klassendurchschnitt, wenn er an Hermine auch nicht mehr herankam, wie sie zufrieden zur Kenntnis nahm. Was allerdings die regemäßigen Einladungen zum gemeinsamen Abendessen bei Slughorn angingen, glänzten sie durch Abwesenheit und kreative Entschuldigungen, die von Harry kurzfristig angesetzte Quidditch-Trainings trotz dichtem Schneefall (Coote und Peakes wurden nach dem dritten Mal zunehmend gereizt), über von Hermine ebenso kurzfristig angesetzte Vertrauensschülertreffen bis hin zu Übelkeit reichten (George hatte Ginny einen angemessenen Nachschub an Kotzpastillen und Nasblutnugat geschickt).

Schließlich stand das letzte Hogsmeade-Wochenende vor Weihnachten vor der Tür, an dessen Samstagmorgen es zum ersten Mal seit Wochen nicht schneite- stattdessen herrschte strahlender Sonnenschein. Trotzdem machten sich Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny dick eingewickelt auf den Weg zum Dorf, denn die Sonne täuschte über den eiskalten Wind hinweg, der ihnen ins Gesicht blies. In den _Drei Besen_ war es proppevoll, sie schafften es gerade noch so, einen freien Tisch direkt neben den Professoren Flitwick, Vektor und Sinistra zu ergattern, was die Wahl der Gesprächsthemen erheblich einschränkte. Harry erwog kurz, die Lehrer mit dem _Muffliato_ zu belegen, aber Hermine warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu und er ließ es bleiben.

„Du kennst mich zu gut", murmelte er grinsend und nahm einen Schluck Butterbier.

Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile über Quidditch, was Hermine langweilte und Ginny und Ron wieder mal an den Rand eines Streits über die Chudley Cannons und Holyhead Harpies brachte, dann einigten sich die Professoren darauf, einen Abstecher in den _Honigtopf_ zu machen. Hermine erwachte aus ihrer Trance und lehnte sich vor.

„Also, Harry, was hat es mit diesem Brief auf sich?"

Harry zog den zusammengefalteten Brief auf, den er beim Frühstück erhalten hatte, und gab ihn ihr.

„Das kommt von Gringotts", sagte er nachdenklich. „Wegen des Erbes."

\- „Ich dachte, das Gold hättest du längst?", fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Hier geht es nicht um Gold", murmelte Hermine nachdenklich und gab Harry den Brief zurück. „Hier geht's um alles andere: Grundstücke, Häuser, Geschäftsanteile..."

\- „Warum erfahre ich davon erst jetzt?", fragte Harry mit gerunzelter Stirn.

\- „Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass die Kobolde nicht besonders erpicht darauf waren, dein Eigentum herauszurücken", sagte Ginny trocken.

„Wie auch immer", meinte Hermine nachdenklich, „hier steht, dass sie dich sprechen wollen, da wirst du wohl alle Details erfahren."

Harry nickte nachdenklich. „Jaah..."

\- „Wärst du so gut und teilst deinen Reichtum mit uns?", fragte Ginny lächelnd und deutete auf die vier leeren Butterbierflaschen.

Harry grinste und ging hinüber zur Theke, wo Madam Rosmerta gerade damit beschäftigt war, einem übelriechenden Hexenmeister eine Abfuhr zu erteilen.

„Harry?", flüsterte jemand leise in sein Ohr und er zuckte zusammen, als er den Sprecher ansah, der sich die Kapuze weit genug aus dem Gesicht gezogen hatte, um erkannt zu werden. Sein blondes Haar war lang und verfilzt, er hatte sich einen Bart wachsen lassen und seine Wangen waren eingefallen, aber Harry hätte diese großen blauen Augen überall wiedererkannt.

„ _Mr. Bagman?!"_ , flüsterte er völlig perplex zurück.

„Nicht so laut", wimmerte der ehemalige Leiter der Sportabteilung hastig zurück. „Können wir uns kurz unterhalten? Ähm, draußen?"

\- „Klar", sagte Harry verblüfft und folgte Bagman zur Tür, sah aber dabei zurück zum Tisch und gab Ron das Auroren-Handzeichen, ihm zu folgen. Bagman war zwar immer ziemlich harmlos gewesen, aber einerseits war der Mann über drei Jahre verschwunden gewesen und andererseits könnte er ebenso gut jemand anders sein, der ihn allein erwischen wollte- möglicherweise Selwyn, der sich angeblich immer noch in der Nähe aufhielt. Bagman führte ihn in eine enge Gasse direkt neben den _Drei Besen_. Harry warf einen Blick über seine Schulter und sah gerade noch, wie Hermine Ginny, Ron und sich selbst eilig desillusionierte.

Ludo Bagman blieb stehen und räusperte sich nervös, während Harry angespannt darauf wartete, dass er mit der Sprache herausrückte.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich so überfalle, Harry", sagte Bagman schließlich und zog sich die Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht. „Aber ich wusste einfach nicht, an wen ich mich sonst noch wenden sollte- kann mich schlecht in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen, verstehst du?"

Er zeigte einen erbärmlichen Abklatsch seines alten, überdrehten Grinsens.

„Kein Wunder", sagte Harry ruhig. „Die Kobolde haben sicher nicht vergessen, dass Sie ihnen eine Menge Geld schulden- und ihre anderen Gläubiger sicher auch nicht."

\- „Äh...ja. Deswegen bin ich zurückgekommen."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Zurückgekommen?"

\- „Ich war weg, natürlich", sagte Bagman hastig. „Viel zu gefährlich, im Land zu bleiben, viel zu gefährlich- bin viel rumgekommen- Schweden, Ägypten, ein bisschen Korea- alles Ländern, in denen es nicht viele Kobolde gibt, verstehst du?"

\- „Jaah", sagte Harry. „Also, warum wollen Sie mich sprechen?"

\- „Die Kobolde haben doch Respekt vor dir, Harry", sagte Bagman und leckte sich über die Lippen.

\- „Respekt? Vor mir?", fragte Harry nachdenklich.

„Klar!", sagte Bagman. „Ich meine, wie sonst wärst du wohl damit davongekommen, sie auszurauben?"

\- „Das war ein Notfall", sagte Harry kühl.

„Genau!", sagte Bagman und lehnte sich vor. „Genau wie das hier, nicht wahr?"

\- „Mr. Bagman", knurrte Harry. „Mir ist kalt. Was genau wollen Sie von mir?"

\- „Dass du, ähm, ein Wörtchen für mich bei den Kobolden einlegst...und beim Minister vielleicht auch, weißt du, du kennst Shacklebolt doch-"

\- „Um was zu erreichen?", unterbrach Harry ihn scharf.

„Dass die mich nicht lynchen", sagte Bagman nervös.

„Was ist mit Ihren Schulden?", fragte Harry.

„Jaah...da findet sich schon irgendeine Lösung", flüsterte Bagman und versuchte ein gewinnendes Lächeln.

„Warum sollte ich Ihnen helfen, Mr. Bagman?", fragte Harry schnaubend. „Die Kobolde sind ganz und gar nicht gut auf mich zu sprechen, egal, was Sie zu glauben wissen, und Sie haben eine Menge Leute um eine ganze Menge Geld betrogen. Warum sollte ich Ihnen helfen?"

Bagman machte unter seiner Kapuze große Glubschaugen. „Harry! Nun komm schon, ich hab- hab dir auch geholfen, weißt du noch? Beim Turnier-"

\- „Sie haben mir Ihre Hilfe angeboten, obwohl Sie ein Richter waren", knurrte Harry. „Und auch nur, weil Sie auf mich gewettet hatten."

Bagman schluckte. „Du willst mir also nicht helfen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich _kann_ Ihnen überhaupt nicht helfen! Und wenn ich Ihnen einen Rat geben sollte: stellen Sie sich!"

Bagman schüttelte eilig den Kopf. „Neinnein, das, äh, ist nicht nötig. Also dann, Harry, man sieht sich."

Harry seufzte und zog seinen Zauberstab. Ludo Bagman hatte Dutzende Leute um ihre Ersparnisse betrogen, darunter die Zwillinge und Lee Jordans Vater, und deswegen wurde er nicht nur von den Kobolden, sondern auch vom Ministerium gesucht.

„Mr. Bagman, Sie sollten sich stellen, ansonsten muss ich Sie verhaften?"

\- „Ver-verhaften?", fragte Bagman verwirrt. „Du? Aber Harry! Warum-"

\- „Weil Sie ein gesuchter Straftäter sind, Mr. Bagman", sagte Harry unwirsch.

Bagman starrte ihn eine geschlagene Sekunde lang mit großen Augen an, dann gab er ihm einen kräftigen Stoß, der ihn rückwärts in etwas Unsichtbares taumeln ließ- Bagman zog seinen Zauberstab, um zu disapparieren-

„ _Incarcerus!"_ , bellte Harry wütend und Seile schossen aus dem Nichts und schlangen sich fest um Bagmans Beine und Oberkörper, sodass er fluchend mit dem Gesicht voran in den Schnee fiel.

„Mistkerl", fluchte die jetzt nicht mehr unsichtbare Ginny, die hinter Harry gestanden hatte. Harry half ihr hoch und trat dann zu Bagman, den Ron mit gezücktem Zauberstab bewachte.

„Netter Versuch, Mr. Bagman."

Bagman sagte irgendwas Unverständliches.

„Er scheint den Mund voll Schnee zu haben", sagte Ron grinsend.

„Dreh ihn um, bevor er uns erfriert", seufzte Harry. „Und schick deinen Patronus ins Büro, die sollen jemanden schicken, der ihn abholt."

Ron drehte Bagman grob mit seinem Fuß auf den Rücken, ließ ihn aber liegen, und schickte dann seinen silbernen Jack-Russel-Terrier los.

„Seit wann kannst du das eigentlich?", fragte Harry neidisch.

„Hab's mir von Williamson beibringen lassen, während du im Gerichtssaal warst", sagte Ron achselzuckend, aber mit roten Ohren.

\- „Bringst du's mir mal bei?"

\- „Klar, sobald-"

Ron brach ab, als Proudfoot persönlich fünf Meter entfernt apparierte.

„Sind Sie wahnsinnig?!", knurrte der Leiter des Aurorenbüros, während er Bagman mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs auf die Beine brachte. „Sie sind Schüler, keine Auroren, Sie können nicht durch die Gegend laufen und einfach irgendwelche Leute verhexen!"

Harry und Ron tauschten einen verlegenen Seitenblick.

„Ähm, wir haben ihn nur für Sie aufgehalten", sagte Harry schließlich, „damit Sie ihn verhaften können."

Proudfoot seufzte auf. „Ich versuche, das unter den Tisch zu kehren. Kommen Sie, Mr. Bagman, lassen Sie uns von hier verschwinden, bevor die Kobolde von der Sache hier Wind bekommen."

Damit verschwanden die beiden mit einem lauten Knall.

„Ist es so schwer, einfach 'Danke' zu sagen?", fragte Ron empört. „Die haben den Kerl drei Jahre lang gesucht!"

\- „Vergesst es", stöhnte Hermine, als eine eiskalte Windböe durch die Gasse fegte. „Lasst uns einfach wieder reingehen, okay?"


	18. Chapter 18 Reise in die Vergangenheit

**Reise in die Vergangenheit**

„...und jetzt wird er erstmal eine ganze Weile in Askaban sitzen", beendete Arthur seinen im Flüsterton vorgetragenen Bericht über Ludo Bagmans Prozess. Es war Heiligabend und sie saßen in der Küche des Fuchsbaus und hörten Celestina Warbecks Weihnachtskonzert – nun, Molly, Percy und Penelope hörten zu, während George und Ron eine Partie Zauberschach spielten (Ron gewann, auch, weil er nicht auf Hermines Ratschläge hörte) und Arthur Harry und Ginny von Bagman erzählte. Bill und Fleur saßen am Feuer und tuschelten miteinander; er hatte die Hand auf ihren schon deutlich gerundeten Bauch gelegt. Charlie würde erst am nächsten Tag eintreffen. Die Stimmung war zu Beginn äußerst gedrückt gewesen, weil jetzt, wo die ganze Familie zusammen war, Freds Fehlen besonders auffiel; besonders der Weihnachtsengel an der Baumspitze hatte Harry einen Stich versetzt, weil er daran denken musste, wie Fred ihn vor zwei Jahren durch einen Gartengnom ersetzt hatte.

„Und was ist mit dem ganzen Geld, das er den Leuten schuldet, Dad?", fragte Ginny leise.

Arthur seufzte und nahm seine Brille ab. „Darauf müssen sie warten, bis Bagman wieder frei ist und arbeiten kann, dann muss er damit beginnen, seine Schulden langsam abzuzahlen, falls er einen Job findet."

\- „Und falls ihn die Kobolde so lange am Leben lassen", sagte Harry trocken.

Arthur nickte. „Ja, allerdings."

Celestina Warbeck beendete ihre letzte Arie mit einem besonders schrillen Ton, der Molly einen leisen Seufzer entlockte, bevor sie das Radio ausschaltete.

„Endlich", murmelte Fleur leise, bevor sie aufstand, um sich ein neues Glas Wasser zu holen. Bill machte Anstalten, sie zurückzuhalten, aber sie warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu und er setzte sich wieder hin. Harry und Ginny tauschten einen amüsierten Blick.

„Ich muss am Mittwoch in die Bank, Bill", sagte Harry. „Wegen irgendeiner Erbschaftsangelegenheit. Würde es dir was ausmachen, mitzukommen?"

Bill schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, kein Problem. Sie treibt mich in den Wahnsinn", fügte er an seinen Vater gewandt hinzu.

„Du sie glaub ich auch", gluckste Ginny. „Du bemutterst sie wie eine Henne ihr Küken!"

\- „Sie ist schwanger!", sagte Bill. „Sie sollte sich mehr schonen."

„Im fünften Monat", meinte Ginny und verdrehte die Augen.

Bill warf Arthur einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Ihr habt beide Recht", sagte Arthur lächelnd. „Aber in diesem Fall ist es nur ein Glas Wasser, Bill."

* * *

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen am Grimmauldplatz aufwachte, war das Fußende seines Betts mit einer Unmenge an Geschenken gefüllt. Von Ginny bekam er ein Hemd, das angeblich gut zu seinen Augen passte, von Molly den üblichen grünen Weasley-Pulli, von Arthur eine kurze Notiz, dass er sein Geschenk persönlich abholen musste, die ihn verwirrt stutzen ließ, und von Bill und Fleur einen dicken Wälzer zu Kobolden und ihrer Kultur, den er neugierig durchblätterte. Ron schenkte ihm einen Cannons-Schal, Hermine ein Buch über fortgeschrittene defensive Magie und George einen üppigen Vorrat an Weasley-Produkten, damit er sich in Nosituationen nicht immer auf Ginny verlassen musste. Hagrid schickte ihm eine Dose Kekse, die er nicht anrührte, und ein Bündel neue Federn, die von Seidenschnabel stammten, wie er schrieb, und schlussendlich bekam er von Andromeda und Teddy ein Bild, das ihn mit seinem Patensohn zeigte und das er lächelnd auf seinem Nachttisch aufstellte. Kreacher hatte sich trotz seiner Beteuerungen, dass er ihm nichts schenken sollte, nicht davon abbringen lassen, ihm ein paar neue Winterhandschuhe zu besorgen. Harry bedankte sich herzlich bei seinem Elfen und verdonnerte ihn zu einem arbeitslosen Tag, damit er sich etwas ausruhen konnte, bevor er zum Fuchsbau apparierte.

Sowohl Ginny (eine silberne Halskette) als auch Ron (wieder mal ein neues Paar Hüterhandschuhe) zeigten sich beim gemeinsamen Frühstück äußerst zufrieden mit seinen Geschenken, und Arthur und Molly waren regelrecht begeistert über den Werkzeugkasten und das neue Teeservice, das sie von ihm bekommen hatten.

„Danke, Harry, Schatz", sagte Mrs Weasley lächelnd. „Bleibst du zum Mittagessen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Andromeda hat mich eingeladen- ich muss gleich schon los."

Arthur schob seinen Teller weg und stand grinsend auf. „Nun, dann will ich dir mal mein Geschenk zeigen."

Harry verabschiedete sich von den anderen und folgte ihm verwirrt hinaus in den Garten. Während Arthur die Tür zum Schuppen aufschloss machte sich in ihm ein mulmiges Gefühl breit; offenbar stand ihm nun das unausweichliche „Behandle-meine-Tochter-gut-und-lasst-euch-Zeit-mit-gewissen-Dingen"-Gespräch vor. Aber nein: im Schuppen stand ein riesiges Motorrad mit Beiwagen, das aussah wie neu.

„Ist das..."

\- „Sirius' Motorrad", sagte Arthur zufrieden. „Ich hab's wieder zusammengeflickt, nachdem du und Hagrid abgestürzt seid. Du solltest es haben."

\- „Danke, Arthur", sagte Harry gerührt.

Arthur räusperte sich. „Ich habe natürlich die äh, üblichen Zusatzinstrumente eingebaut- Unsichtbarkeitsknopf und so weiter, damit du damit auch unbehelligt fliegen kannst."

\- „Dann muss ich wohl doch noch meinen Führerschein machen", sagte Harry grinsend.

* * *

Beim Mittagessen mit Andromeda und Teddy ging es wesentlich ruhiger zu, da außer ihm keine Gäste da waren. Teddy war hellauf begeistert von Harrys Geschenk, einem Wandelball, den er bei George gekauft hatte: jedesmal, wenn Teddy den Ball auf den Boden warf, änderte er seine Form; bisher hatte er schon so verschiedene Dinge wie Babydrachen, Quaffel und kleine Kobolde gebildet. Beim Anblick des ungewöhnlich fröhlich grinsenden Kobolds, den sich sein Patensohn fröhlich brabbelnd an die Brust drückte, musste Harry unwillkürlich an seinen Termin in der Bank denken.

„Ich muss nächste Woche nach Gringotts", sagte er. „Um mein restliches Erbe anzutreten, offenbar besitze ich mehr Häuser, als ich dachte."

Andromeda nickte langsam und tauchte kurz aus ihrem Trübsinn auf. Sie war schon die ganze Zeit noch schweigsamer als sonst gewesen, denn das erste Weihnachten nur mit Teddy hatte viele unschöne Erinnerungen hinaufbeschworen.

„Deine Großeltern haben in Potter Manor gewohnt, ich hab Sirius mal da besucht, nachdem er von zu Hause ausgerissen war. Es liegt in der Nähe von Exeter, nicht weit weg von Godric's Hollow."

\- „Ich dachte, meine ganze Familie hat in Godric's Hollow gewohnt", sagte Harry etwas verwirrt.

\- „Da stand nur das Cottage", sagte Andromeda. „Das Familienoberhaupt hat immer in Potter Manor gewohnt, aber als deine Großeltern gestorben sind, sind James und Lily nicht dorthin gezogen- es war James zu groß. Vermutlich hat er es dort ohne seine Eltern nicht ausgehalten, er hat sehr an ihnen gehangen."

Sie dachte einen Moment lang nach. „Ich habe sie nicht besonders gut gekannt, aber es sind gute Menschen gewesen. James war ihr ein und alles, er bekam in Hogwarts praktisch jeden Tag Süßigkeiten und Briefe von zu Hause, und als Sirius mit sechzehn abgehauen ist, haben sie ihn ohne zu Zögern bei sich aufgenommen."

\- „Ich weiß nicht mal ihre Namen", sagte Harry traurig.

Andromeda lächelte müde, während sie Teddy dabei zusah, wie er die Haarfarbe des Leprechauns kopierte, in den der Wandelball sich verwandelt hatte. „Fleamont und Euphemia. Ja, ich weiß, schrecklich, oder? Dein Großvater war ein Ass in Zaubertränke, er hat Sleakeasy's Haartinktur erfunden."

\- „Nie davon gehört", sagte Harry grinsend, während er sich fragte, warum er so wenig Talent im Tränkebrauen hatte, wo es ihm doch offensichtlich im Blut lag.

\- „Du bist ja auch kein alter Zauberer mit Haarausfall", lachte Andromeda. „Er hat eine Unmenge Geld damit verdient und die Firma dann verkauft und sich zur Ruhe gesetzt. James haben die beiden erst sehr spät gekriegt."

\- „Was ist aus ihnen geworden?", fragte Harry.

„Drachenpocken", sagte Andromeda düster. „Sie sind beide kurz vor deiner Geburt gestorben."

Harry überlegte kurz. „Potter Manor", sagte er langsam. „Das klingt ziemlich nobel."

\- „Das ist es auch", sagte Andromeda ernst. „Es gefällt dir zwar wahrscheinlich nicht besonders, aber die Potters waren immer eine bedeutende reinblütige Familie, obwohl sie sich nie so in die Politik eingemischt haben wie die Blacks oder die Malfoys."

\- „Wie sieht es aus?"

\- „Ziemlich viktorianisch, würden die Muggel sagen", seufzte Andromeda. „Aber gemütlich, überhaupt nicht so wie das Haus am Grimmauldplatz. Schöne Gärten."

\- „Wie kommt es, dass du Sirius besucht hast?", fragte Harry neugierig. „Es hat deiner Familie doch sicher nicht gefallen, dass er weggelaufen ist."

\- „Ich war schon vor ihm weg", seufzte Andromeda. „Ted und ich haben direkt nachdem wir Hogwarts verlassen haben geheiratet, da waren Sirius und deine Eltern gerade im zweiten Jahr."

\- „Entschuldige", sagte Harry verlegen. „Ich wollte nicht...ich wollte keine alten Wunden aufbrechen."

Andromeda winkte lächelnd ab. „Das hast du nicht, Harry. Es war eine schöne Zeit, obwohl ich mir gewünscht hätte, es wäre einfacher gewesen."

\- „Gah!", sagte Teddy bekräftigend und grinste sie beide an.

* * *

Am späten Nachmittag kehrte Harry zum Fuchsbau zurück, um Ginny abzuholen, die darauf bestanden hatte, ihn nach Godric's Hollow zu begleiten. Sie apparierten unter dem Tarnumhang auf den Kirchplatz, der dick mit Schnee bedeckt war. Ein paar Schuljungen, die sich dort eine Schneeballschlacht lieferten, hielten wegen des lauten Knalls kurz inne und sahen sich verwirrt um, bevor sie weitermachten. Ginny schenkte ihnen keine Beachtung, sie starrte mit großen Augen auf das Kriegerdenkmal, das sich in die Statuen von Harrys Eltern verwandelt hatte, die ihn im Arm hielten.

„Das ist schön", sagte sie leise.

„Ja", murmelte Harry.

„Wo...wo liegen sie?"

Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie unter dem Tarnumhang zum Friedhof, wo er sich kurz umsah und den Umhang dann abnahm.

„Was, wenn Selwyn uns sieht?", fragte Ginny etwas nervös. „Er erwartet doch sicher, dass du zu Weihnachten herkommst."

\- „Er soll nur kommen", murmelte Harry grimmig und dachte an Williamson, dessen Grab er vor zwei Tagen besucht hatte.

Das Grab sah genauso aus wie im letzten Jahr, Hermines Blumenkranz war mittlerweile verschwunden. Harry sah auf den Stein, auf die Namen und fragte sich, wie es wohl wäre, wenn seine Eltern jetzt bei ihm sein könnten, und warum Voldemort, dieses Monster sie nicht einfach in Ruhe gelassen hatte. Ginny lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und so standen sie da, während um sie herum der Schnee fiel, bis Harry schließlich seufzte und sich straffte.

„Du willst das Haus sehen?"

Ginny nickte mit Tränen in den Augen. „Nur, wenn's dir nichts ausmacht."

\- „Hey, Harry."

Beide zuckten heftig zusammen und fuhren auseinander, wobei sie ihre Zauberstäbe zückten.

„Neville", ächzte er erleichtert. „Hannah..."

\- „Wen habt ihr erwartet?", fragte Hannah nervös, während sie ihre Zauberstäbe wieder wegsteckten.

„Nicht euch", seufzte Harry. „Entschuldigt."

Neville lachte etwas nervös. „Frohe Weihnachten, ihr zwei."

\- „Jaah..."

Sie umarmten sich alle und standen dann etwas verlegen da. Neville und Hannah sahen betreten auf den Grabstein.

„Deine Familie liegt auch hier, oder?", fragte Harry Hannah leise.

Sie nickte langsam. „Woher weißt du das?"

\- „Hermine und ich waren letztes Weihnachten hier", sagte er. „Wir wussten nicht, wo meine Eltern liegen, also mussten wir sie suchen, und hier liegen viele Abbotts."

Hannah nickte. „Ja, meine Familie kommt hierher, aber jetzt lebt hier niemand mehr von uns."

\- „War es nicht ziemlich gefährlich für euch, herzukommen?", fragte Neville mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Harry lachte etwas zittrig auf. „Ja, Voldemorts Schlange hat uns fast erwischt."

Neville nickte langsam. „Ein fieses Biest."

\- „Gut, dass du sie erledigt hast, Nev", sagte Ginny lächelnd.

Neville zuckte etwas verlegen mit den Schultern. „Jaah...also dann. Wir sehn uns in Hogwarts, Leute."

Sie verabschiedeten sich von den beiden und verließen den Friedhof. „Neville und Hannah", sagte Harry müde. „Wie kam es dazu?"

Ginny seufzte auf. „Wir waren der harte Kern, weißt du. Neville, Luna und ich waren sowas wie die Anführer, und dann hatten wir noch jeweils zwei in Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw, die dort nach dem Rechten gesehen haben- Ernie und Hannah und Michael und Padma. Wir haben uns fast täglich im Raum der Wünsche getroffen, um uns zu besprechen, und na ja...irgendwie hat es damit geendet, dass Neville und Hannah zusammenkamen. Genau wie Michael und Padma."

Harry presste die Lippen zusammen. „Michael und Padma haben es nicht geschafft."

Ginny nickte wütend. „Es ist ein Wunder, dass es nicht mehr von uns erwischt hat", sagte sie. „Wir kamen uns vor als wären wir den Carrows immer eine Nasenlänge voraus- dabei war es die halbe Zeit Snape, der dafür gesorgt hat, dass wir davonkommen." Sie lachte bitter auf. „Er hat uns dabei erwischt, wie wir das Schwert von Gryffindor aus seinem Büro stehlen wollten und hat uns dafür bloß eine Nacht im Verbotenen Wald zusammen mit Hagrid aufgebrummt. Da hätte ich merken müssen, dass er nicht wirklich dabei ist."

\- „Er war ein guter Schauspieler", sagte Harry grimmig und dann sagten sie beide eine Weile nichts mehr, weil sie das Haus erreicht hatten. Es sah aus wie im letzten Jahr, bedeckt von Efeu und Schnee, mit der fehlenden rechten Seite des Obergeschosses.

„Ist das, wo..?", fragte Ginny betroffen und er nickte stumm.

Harry schluckte kurz und straffte dann entschlossen die Schultern. Das hier war sein Zuhause, er hatte jedes Recht, es sich anzusehen. Er streckte die Hand aus und öffnete das Gartentor. Wie erwartet wuchs sofort wieder die Gedenktafel mit all den Kritzeleien darauf auf dem Boden - es schienen einige neue dabei zu sein, doch Harry widmete ihr keinen zweiten Blick, sondern betrat den Garten.

„Harry?", fragte Ginny unsicher. „Was hast du vor?"

\- „Ich gehe rein", sagte er leise. „Ich will es mir ansehen."

\- „Es sieht nicht stabil aus", sagte Ginny zögerlich.

„Es hat siebzehn Jahre so ausgesehen, es wird schon nicht ausgerechnet jetzt zusammstürzen", sagte er und streckte einladend seine Hand aus. Ginny seufzte, nahm sie und folgte ihm über den kleinen, überwucherten Weg zur Tür. Er fragte sich, ob schon andere seit dieser schrecklichen Nacht im Haus gewesen waren. Vermutlich nicht, so unberührt, wie alles hier aussah: der überwucherte Garten, die Spinnweben am Türknauf, das Gras, das zwischen den Bodendielen auf der Veranda hervorspross. Vielleicht hatte niemand außer ihm das Tor öffnen können, dachte er vage. Dann stand er vor der Tür und wappnete sich. Hinter dieser Tür lag der glückliche Teil seiner Kindheit, der Teil, den er nur von Bildern und aus Voldemorts Geist kannte: Spielzeugbesen, Rauchwölkchen aus Zauberstäben und Kinderlachen. Ginny drückte seine Hand und öffnete die Tür.

Drinnen war es düster und still, direkt neben der Tür lag eine zerschmetterte Lampe.

„ _Lumos",_ flüsterten sie beide und das Licht ihrer Zauberstäbe fiel auf einen mottenzerfressenen Teppich und eine umgestoßene Couch. Harrys Blick wanderte unwillkürlich zum Fuß der Treppe, wo sein Vater gestorben war. Wer hatte sie geholt, fragte er sich. Wer hatte für die Beerdigung gesorgt, sich um den Grabstein gekümmert? Dumbledore? McGonagall? Oder Lupin? Ginny ging langsam hinüber zum Kaminsims, auf dem mehrere Fotos standen. Harrys Herz verkrampfte sich, als er in die glücklichen Gesichter derer sah, die tot waren: seine Mutter und sein Vater auf ihrer Hochzeit, überglücklich und strahlend und voller Liebe. Sein Vater und die Rumtreiber vor der Eingangshalle mit den seltsamen Hüten, die die Siebtklässler bei ihrer Entlassung trugen: James mit leuchtenden Augen, Sirius breit grinsend und ausgelassen, Lupin fassunglos, dass er wirklich seinen Abschluss gemacht hatte und Wurmschwanz, der so froh in die Kamera lachte, dass Harry regelrecht übel wurde. Er sah schnell auf das nächste Bild, das seine Mutter mit einer kleinen Hexe mit Locken zeigte, beide in Muggelkleidung am Trafalgar Square.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Ginny sanft.

„Marlene McKinnon", seufzte Harry, der sie von dem Bild erkannte, das Moody ihm vor Jahren gezeigt hatte. „Sie war auch im Orden, die haben ihre ganze Familie umgebracht."

Er war der einzige Mensch auf diesen Bildern, der noch lebte, dachte er betroffen, während er auf das letzte Bild sah, das ihn mit seinen Eltern kurz nach seiner Geburt zeigte. Nur er, der Rest war tot: seine Eltern und all ihre Freunde, sogar Wurmschwanz, alle tot, genau wie Snape und seine Todesserfreunde, Mulciber, Wilkes und Rosier. Eine ganze Generation, ausgelöscht wegen einem einzigen Wahnsinnigen.

„Willst du die Bilder mitnehmen?", fragte Ginny.

Er nickte. „Später. Lass uns erst- lass uns erst den Rest ansehen."

Die Küche war klein, aber gemütlich, ein großer Herd und Backofen, ein kleiner Tisch in der Ecke, über dem ein Foto von ihm und Sirius hing: sein breit grinsender, gutaussehender Pate, der ihn sich über die Schulter geworfen hatte. Baby-Harry lachte wild in die Kamera. Wie immer, wenn er Bilder von Sirius sah, war es aufs neue entsetzt, wie sehr Askaban ihn zerrissen hatte, wie dieses strahlende Gesicht in sich zusammengefallen war. Er räusperte sich.

„Lass uns nach oben gehen."

Oben war alles eine einzige Ruine. Das Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern war völlig durcheinander, Bilder, Bücher und andere Dinge lagen überall auf dem Boden verstreut, Opfer der Explosion, die sich im anderen Zimmer zugetragen hatte. Das Kinderzimmer war völlig zerstört, Wände und Decke fehlten. Alles, was übrig war, war die verkohlte Wiege, in der immer noch eine Kinderdecke und ein verschrumpelter Teddybär lagen. Ginny schluchzte betroffen auf, während Harry langsam an die Wiege trat und hineinstarrte. Hier war es passiert, dachte er ungläubig. Hier hatte seine Mutter sich für ihn geopfert, der zweite Mensch, der sich nach seinem Vater schützend vor ihn geworfen hatte und mit seinem Leben dafür gezahlt hatte. Viel zu viele waren ihnen gefolgt, Sirius und Dumbledore, Lupin und Tonks, Mad-Eye und Fred und all die anderen...

Ginny nahm wieder seine Hand und legte ihren Arm um ihn.

„Komm, Harry", sagte sie sanft. „Das reicht für heute."

Er wischte sich die Tränen weg. „Ich will die Bilder mitnehmen", brachte er mühsam hervor und ließ sich dann von ihr zurück auf den Flur ziehen. Sie nahmen alles mit, das sie finden konnten: Bilder, Briefe von Schulfreunden, sogar James' Ersatzbrille, die sie in seinem Nachtschränkchen fanden, und Lilys Schmuck, der sich in der Kommode fand. Im Kleiderschrank fanden sie den Komet Zwei-Fünfzig seines Vaters und das Hochzeitskleid seiner Mutter. Was sie nicht fanden, waren ihre Zauberstäbe, vermutlich waren sie mit ihnen beerdigt worden. Sie brachten alles zum Grimmauldplatz und verstauten es in Regulus' altem Schlafzimmer, bevor sie sich, wieder halbwegs gefasst, auf den Weg zurück zum Fuchsbau machten.


	19. Chapter 19 Lose Enden

**Lose Enden**

Am nächsten Mittwoch traf Harry sich am Vormittag mit Bill in dessen Frühstückspause vor den goldenen Türen von Gringotts, um seinen Termin wahrzunehmen. Er hatte die letzten beiden Tage größtenteils damit verbracht, sich hektisch durch das Buch zur Koboldkultur zu arbeiten, das Fleur und Bill ihm geschenkt hatten, und war daher noch nervöser als bei seinem letzten Besuch in der Bank, weil er jetzt genau wusste, wie sehr Kobolde Diebe verabscheuten: für einen Kobold gab es kein schlimmeres Verbrechen, nicht mal Mord. Und in Gringotts, dem Stolz der britischen Kobolde, einen Einbruch zu verüben, schlimmer noch, einen _erfolgreichen_ Einbruch, war nicht weniger als ein Sakrileg. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, wie Kingsley erreicht hatte, dass die Kobolde nicht seinen Kopf forderten.

„Weil euer Einbruch dafür gesorgt hat, dass sie die Kontrolle über die Bank zurückbekommen haben", sagte Bill, als er ihn fragte. „Im letzten Jahr durfte der Vorstand nur noch das Tagesgeschäft leiten, alle grundlegenden Entscheidungen sind im Ministerium gefällt worden. Trotzdem haben sie euch nicht vergeben", fügte er ernst hinzu, „und das werden sie auch nie. Kobolde vergeben nichts, und schon gar keinen Diebstahl. Bagman wird das merken, wenn er aus Askaban herauskommt. Wollen wir?"

Harry nickte stumm und richtete sich nervös seine Krawatte- er war geschäftlich hier, und laut _Die Koboldgesellschaft Großbritanniens_ hatte man dazu angemessen gekleidet zu erscheinen, weswegen Kreacher ihm Hemd, Krawatte und einen schwarzen Winterumhang herausgelegt hatte. Bill führte ihn ins Innere der Bank und an den Schaltern vorbei in einen kleines Büro neben dem Hauptraum, in dem drei Kobolde hinter einem breiten Schreibtisch saßen, die sich nicht die Mühe machten, aufzustehen, sich vorzustellen, oder ihm die Hand zu geben. Ragnok war nicht dabei, stellte er etwas beunruhigt fest. Diese Kobolde hier waren wesentlich älter, und sie alle bemühten sich nicht im geringsten, ihren Zorn auf Harry zu verbergen.

„Sie können gehen, Weasley", sagte der Mittlere von ihnen, der besonders haarige Ohren hatte.

„Er ist auf meinen Wunsch hin hier, Sir", sagte Harry ruhiger, als er sich fühlte. _Kobolde respektieren nur Stärke,_ stand im Buch.

Der Kobold warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. „Es ist die Geschäftspolitik von Gringotts, heikle Dinge wie Testamentsverlesungen nur mit den betroffenen Personen zu regeln, ohne die Anwesenheit einer dritten Partei."

\- „Und es ist die Geschäftspolitik des Hauses Potter, sich in so heiklen Angelenheiten von einem kompetenten Berater begleiten zu lassen."

Der linke Kobold warf Bill einen verärgerten Blick zu. „Offenbar hat man Ihnen falsche Angaben gemacht, Mr Potter. Weasley ist ein Fluchbrecher, kein Bänker."

\- „Soweit ich in Ihren Broschüren zur Berufswerbung gelesen habe, gehört dazu doch auch eine grundlegende Bankausbildung, oder irre ich mich da?"

\- „Eine äußerst rudimentäre Ausbildung", bekannte der Kobold verschnupft.

„Das genügt mir", sagte Harry, „denn das ist mehr, als ich über diese Angelegenheiten weiß."

Bill verfolgte den Austausch ungerührt.

„Also gut, Weasley, Sie können bleiben", blaffte der mittlere Kobold und schnipste wütend mit den Fingern, woraufhin sein Kollege ihm eine Mappe reichte, aus der er einen Stapel Papiere nahm. Er zog ein goldenes Monokel aus seiner Brusttasche, linste hindurch und begann mit der Verlesung.

„ _Testament und Letzter Wille von James und Lily Potter..."_

Es folgte eine Unmenge juristischer Floskeln, bis der Kobold sich kurz räusperte und fortfuhr.

„ _Unser gesamtes Vermögen und all unsere Besitztümer und Häuser vermachen wir unserem Sohn Harry James Potter. Darunter besonders_

 _a) das Vermögen in unserem Verlies Nr. 513 und_

 _b) das Vermögen, die Artefakte und alle sonstigen Gegenstände im Verlies Nr. 134 und_

 _c) das Haus in der St. Edwardsstrasse 34, Godric's Hollow, Devon und_

 _d) Potter Manor in Exeter, Devon._

 _Im Falle unseres Todes vor der Volljährigkeit unseres Sohnes sollen all diese Dinge von seinem Paten Sirius Arcturus Black und im Falle seines Todes von seiner Patin Marlene McKinnon verwaltet werden. Für den Fall, dass beide Paten nicht in der Lage sind, für unseren Sohn zu sorgen, bestimmen wir zum Verwalter unseres Vermögens bis zur Volljährigkeit unseres Sohnes Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Allerdings darf bis zu Harrys siebzehntem Geburtstag weder der Inhalt von Verlies Nr. 134 angerührt werden, noch dürfen das Haus in Godric's Hollow und Potter Manor baulich verändert, vermietet oder verkauft werden."_

Es folgte eine Liste weiterer Personen, die bedacht worden waren: Sirius, Lupin, Wurmschwanz, Marlene und weitere Freundinnen seiner Mutter, selbst Tante Petunia hatte ein bisschen Geld erhalten. Schließlich schloss der Kobold mit den Worten: _...London, den 12. Dezember 1980."_

Harry schluckte kurz und räusperte sich dann.

„Die anderen die im Testament erwähnt wurden", sagte er knapp. „Wurden diese Summen ausgezahlt?"

\- „Nur an Mr Remus John Lupin, Mrs Petunia Dursley und Mrs Mary MacDonald, jetzt Gudgeon", sagte der mittlere Kobold. „Die anderen waren entweder bereits verstorben, wie Mrs Marlene McKinnon, oder für tot gehalten, wie Mr Peter Pettigrew. Angesichts seiner Verhaftung und der Anschuldigungen gegen ihn wurde Mr Black ebenfalls nicht bedacht."

Harry nickte, etwas beruhigt, dass Pettigrew, die Ratte, nichts von seinen Eltern bekommen hatte.

„Verlies Nummer 134, was hat es damit auf sich?"

\- „Dabei handelte es sich um das alte Familienverlies der Potters", sagte der rechte Kobold und zog ein weiteres Blatt aus seiner Mappe. „Hier ist eine Liste aller enthaltenen Gegenstände."

Harry las sie durch und verspürte einen leichten Schwindel angesichts der riesigen Summe Geldes, die ganz oben stand. Der mittlere Kobold räusperte sich kurz und schob ihm dann zwei Schlüssel zu, einen kleinen, wie sie für die Verliese bei Gringotts benutzt wurden, und einen größeren, alten mit einem Greifenkopf daran.

„Dies sind die Schlüssel zu Verlies Nummer 134 und zu Potter Manor, Mr Potter."

\- „Danke", sagte Harry nachdenklich. „Wenn ich es recht verstehe, hat Professor Dumbledore mein Vermögen also für mich verwaltet?"

Das erklärte, woher Hagrid seinen Gringotts-Schlüssel gehabt hatte.

„So ist es", sagte der rechte Kobold.

Harry nickte langsam. „Wissen Sie, was er mit Potter Manor gemacht hat?"

\- „Das ist nicht unsere Aufgabe, Mr Potter", versetzte der mittlere Kobold grimmig. „Aber soweit ich weiß ist das Haus durch diverse Schutzzauber geschützt, sodass sie keine unangekündigten Besucher erwarten dürften."

\- „Nun gut", sagte Harry gelassen. „Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Zeit und wünsche Ihnen weiterhin gute Geschäfte. Wenn es möglich ist, würde ich gerne Verlies Nummer 134 aufsuchen, um mir einen Überblick zu verschaffen."

\- „Natürlich, Mr Potter", sagte der mittlere Kobold und nickte leicht. „Ihnen auch gute Geschäfte."

* * *

„Ich hoffe, du bekommst deswegen keine Probleme", sagte Harry nervös, als sie den Raum verlassen hatten.

„Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen, Harry", sagte Bill augenzwinkernd. „Ich bin hier unentbehrlich."

Harry bedankte sich bei ihm und ließ sich dann von einem jüngeren Kobold zu seinem neuen Verlies bringen, das sich noch tiefer in der Bank befand als das der Lestranges. Gesichert war es nicht etwa durch einen Drachen, sondern durch ein dreiköpfiges Geschöpf, das er nur aus dem _Monsterbuch der Monster_ kannte und das auf seinem Löwenkörper die Köpfe eines Löwen, einer Schlange und einer Ziege hatte, die ihn alle mordlustig anstarrten.

„Sie müssen mit ihr reden", sagte der Kobold sichtlich nervös. „Sie lässt nur den Besitzer des Verlieses durch."

\- „Woher soll sie wissen, dass ich das bin?", fragte Harry perplex.

„Sie beschnüffelt sie", stammelte der Kobold.

Harry starrte ihn ungläubig an. „ _Was?!"_

Der Kobold zuckte mit den Achseln. „Die Potters bestanden auf dem bestmöglichen Schutz und darauf, dass kein Kobold ihr Verlies aufsuchen kann."

\- „Wie werden dann die Zinsen gutgeschrieben?", knurrte Harry.

„Werden sie nicht, die schreiben wir dem anderen Verlies gut", sagte der Kobold.

Harry seufzte und zog seinen Zauberstab. War das hier endlich der Versuch der Kobolde, sich an ihm zu rächen?

„Harry Potter will sein Verlies aufsuchen", sagte er laut und sah den Löwenkopf an (die Schlange machte ihn irre und der Ziegenkopf sah ausgesprochen dämlich aus). Die Chimära knurrte leise, stand auf und kam majestätisch auf ihn zugeschritten. Harry baute innerlich darauf, dass der Löwenkopf keinen Gryffindor fressen würde, aber als das Monster ihn kurz beschnüffelte, war er trotzdem stocksteif vor Angst. Dann schnurrte der Löwe wie ein kleines Kätzchen und setzte sich wieder hin. Harry stieß erleichtert seinen angehaltenen Atem aus und öffnete das Verlies.

Es war groß, riesig. Noch größer als das der Lestranges, und trotzdem war es fast komplett mit Truhen voller Galleonen gefüllt, mit mehreren koboldgefertigten Rüstungen und mit Bildern, Statuen und seltsam aussehenden Artefakten. In einer weiteren Truhe befanden sich eine Unmenge Dokumente, darunter Beteiligungen an der Zaubertrankzeitschrift _Der Braumeister,_ die er schon gelegentlich auf Slughorns Schreibtisch entdeckt hatte, und vererbbare Dauerkarten für Eintracht Pfützensee, die er nach kurzer Überlegung zog die Inventarliste hervor und ging sie kurz durch; es schien alles da zu sein. Zwar sagten ihm manche Begriffe nicht, aber das deckte sich in etwa mit den Dingen, die ihm unbekannt waren, und daraus schloss er, dass die Chimära vor der Tür ihren Zweck erfüllt hatte. Er nickte dem Monster kurz zu, schloss ab und ging dann zurück zu dem Kobold, der ihn erleichtert wieder nach oben brachte.

* * *

Nach dem Mittagessen, das sie gemeinsam am Grimmauldplatz einnahmen, lud er Ginny, Ron und Hermine dazu ein, mit ihm Potter Manor zu erkunden, eine Einladung, die sie ohne zu Zögern annahmen.

„Wie sollen wir es finden, wenn es unaufspürbar ist?", fragte Ron mit gerunzelter Stirn, als sie gerade im Begriff waren, zu gehen.

„Kreacher", sagte Hermine nachdenklich.

„Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Ron.

„Kreacher kann uns hinbringen", sagte Hermine ungeduldig. „Hauselfen können durch solche Schutzzauber durch, wie Dobby letztes Jahr, als-"

Sie brach betroffen ab und Harry nickte grimmig. „Kreacher!", rief er, bevor er alte Wunden zu tief aufreissen konnte.

Der Hauself apparierte mit einem _Knall_ und verneigte sich tief. „Der Meister ruft und Kreacher kommt! Was wünscht Meister Harry?"

\- „Bring uns nach Potter Manor, Exeter", sagte Harry knapp. „Schaffst du das?"

Kreacher warf seinem Meister einen scheelen Blick zu, als sei die Frage ein persönlicher Affront. „Natürlich schafft Kreacher das, Meister Harry!"

\- „Gut", sagte Harry. „Bring zuerst Ginny und mich hin und dann Ron und Hermine."

Der Hauself streckte ohne weitere Diskussion seine beiden Hände aus, die sie nahmen und dann verschwanden sie mit einem weiteren lauten _Knall._

Sie fanden sich im Südwesten Englands wieder, vor einem gusseisernen Tor, das das Potter-Familienwappen zeigte: ein roter Greif auf weiß. Hinter dem Tor führte ein gepflasterter Weg zu einem großen, gepflegten, weißen Herrenhaus.

„Reich heiraten, in der Tat", murmelte Ginny leise und grinste ihn an. „Ich kann's kaum erwarten, Parvati hiervon zu erzählen."

Rons und Hermines Auftauchen ersparte Harry die Antwort. Ron starrte das Haus mit tellergroßen Augen an, aber Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab..

„Jemand ist hier", zischte sie nervös.

Harry folgte ihrem Blick und zog ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab, denn sie hatte Recht: das ganze Gelände lag unter einer feinen Schicht Neuschnee begraben, aber der gepflasterte Weg war säuberlich freigeschippt worden.

„Was, wenn es es Selwyn ist?", knurrte Ron leise. „Wer würde ihn hier schon vermuten?"

\- „Die Schutzzauber sollten das eigentlich nicht zulassen", meinte Harry, während er das Haus kritisch beäugte. Sämtliche Vorhänge waren zugezogen,

aber war da nicht ein Licht hinter einem der Kellerfenster?

„Nicht, wenn es Dumbledores Schutzzauber sind", sagte Hermine leise. „Die werden bei seinem Tod in sich zusammengefallen sein, wie am Grimmauldplatz, oder nicht?"

\- „Wir haben's schließlich auch hergeschafft", murmelte Ginny.

„Kreacher steht in den Diensten des Hauses Potter, für ihn sind die Schutzzauber wahrscheinlich nicht bindend", sagte Hermine nach kurzer Überlegung.

„Wie auch immer", knurrte Harry, „Ron und ich gehen vor, ihr bleibt hinter uns."

Die beiden Hexen machten kurz anstalten, zu protestieren, aber Ron warf ihnen einen scharfen Blick zu. „Weil wir bei den Auroren waren und ihr nicht, nicht, weil ihr Mädchen seid!", fauchte er. „Kommt jetzt!"

Hermine und Ginny grummelten noch eine ganze Weile hinter ihnen vor sich hin, aber Harry schenkte ihnen keine Beachtung und nickte Ron knapp zu. Ron drückte gegen das Tor- aber es rührte sich nicht.

„ _Alohomora!",_ sagte er zuversichtlich, aber auch das half nicht.

„Versuch du es, Harry", sagte Hermine ungeduldig.

Ron warf ihr einen verärgerten Seitenblick zu, den sie nicht weniger verärgert erwiderte. „Ihm gehört das Haus, für ihn öffnet es sich bestimmt!"

Harry würgte den Streit ab, indem er ihren Vorschlag befolgte. Das Tor schwang ohne viel Federlesen einfach auf, ohne auch nur ein bisschen zu quietschen.

„Du hast wohl nicht genug in den Armen, Ron", feixte Ginny breit grinsend.

Ron schien etwas sagen zu wollen, aber Harry packte ihn an der Schulter.

„Lasst es."

Er zog seinen Tarnumhang aus der Tasche und gab ihn Ginny. „Ihr geht hierunter mit. Keine Widerrede", fügte er ernst hinzu und sie seufzte und warf ihn über sich und Hermine, während Harry und Ron sich desillusionierten.

„Los jetzt", sagte er und machte sich auf den Weg zum Haus. Hinter ihnen schloss sich das Tor von selbst.

„Woher wissen wir, ob die beiden auch brav hinter uns bleiben?", fragte Ron leise.

Harry deutete auf den Schnee rechts und links des Wegs. „Wenn sie uns überholen, sehen wir's."

Während sie sich dem Haus näherten, stellte er fest, dass hier alles tadellos sauber war, ganz anders als damals das Haus am Grimmauldplatz, als es jahrelang leergestanden hatte.

„Vielleicht ist es ja nur ein Hauself", murmelte er und Ron nickte nach kurzer Überlegung kräftig.

Sie erreichten die Haustür, wo Harry den Schlüssel, den er von den Kobolden hatte, aus seiner Tasche zog und ins Schloss steckte. Er passte und ließ sich problemlos herumdrehen. Harry stieß die Tür auf und huschte mit erhobenem Zauberstab herein, dicht gefolgt von Ron. Sie befanden sich in einer großen Eingangshalle, nicht unähnlich der im Haus der Lestranges. Unmengen von Bildern hingen an den hohen Wänden, vor der Treppe, die in die oberen Stockwerke führte, standen zwei Rüstungen, die Schilde mit dem Potter-Wappen trugen.

„ _Homenum Revelio",_ flüsterte Hermine hinter ihnen.

„Wir sind allein", sagte sie erleichtert. „Aber wer hat dann den Weg freigeschippt?"

\- „Und warum ist es hier so sauber?", fragte Ginny.

„Hier muss ein Hauself sein", sagte Harry und atmete tief aus, bevor er seinen Desillusionierungszauber löste.

„Harry, bist du sicher, dass-", fing Hermine an, aber sie wurde von einem fröhlichen Quieken unterbrochen.

„Meister Harry, Meister Harry, Ihr seid zuhause!"

Hinter der linken Rüstung kam eine alte Hauselfe hervor, die fröhlich mit den Augen wackelte und vergnügt in die Hände klatschte. Hermine, Ginny und Ron tauchten auf, alle sehr beruhigt.

„Das sind Freunde von mir", sagte Harry eilig, als die Hauselfe die drei misstrauisch ansah, woraufhin die Elfe einen kleinen Luftsprung machte.

„Willkommen in Potter Manor, Freunde von Meister Harry!"

\- „Danke", sagte Hermine freundlich. „Ich bin Hermine, und wer bist du?"

\- „Meister Harry hat sehr höfliche Freunde!", quiekte die Hauselfe. „Ich bin Tupsy, Miss!"

Ron schloss mit einem Grinsen die Haustür.

„Das sind Ron und Ginny, Tupsy", sagte Harry lächelnd.

„Seien auch Sie willkommen, Mister und Miss!", sagte die Hauselfe und verneigte sich tief.

„Woher weißt du überhaupt, wer ich bin, Tupsy?", fragte Harry nach kurzer Überlegung.

„Jeder weiß, wer Meister ist!", sagte die Elfe mit unüberhörbarem Stolz. Ron gluckste leise.

„Ähm, natürlich."

\- „Wollen der Meister und Meisters Freunde etwas essen?"

\- „Später, Tupsy", sagte Harry, bevor Ron reagieren konnte. „Wärst du so nett und zeigst uns das Haus?"

\- „Aber gerne, Meister!" Tupsy zögerte kurz. „Wollen Meister und seine Freunde vielleicht zuerst ihre Wintermäntel aufhängen? Tupsy hat frisch geputzt."

Harry und die anderen zogen ihre Mäntel aus und hängten sie an die Garderobe neben der Tür.

„Dies ist die Eingangshalle", quiekte Tupsy und winkte kurz ausladend durch den ganzen Raum. „Die Bilder an den Wänden zeigen einige Vorfahren von Meister Harry."

\- „An der Frisur offensichtlich zu erkennen", sagte Ron grinsend. Tupsy warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, aber es stimmte: einige der verblichenen Potters hatten ebenso wild spriessendes, zerstrubbeltes Haar wie Harry.

Ginny blieb vor dem Bild eines besonders würdevoll aussehenden Zauberers mit Perücke stehen, der ihr keine Beachtung schenkte.

„Wer ist das?"

\- „Das ist Sir Ralston Potter, Miss", quiekte Tupsy eifrig und wuselte zu ihr hinüber. „Meister Ralston ist einer von zwei Potters, die im Zaubergamot gedient haben, und er war ein eifriger Verfechter des Internationalen Geheimhaltungsabkommens!"

\- „Wer war der andere?", fragte Hermine.

„Meisters Urgroßvater, Henry Potter", sagte die Hauselfe und deutete auf eins der neueren Porträts, das einen alten Mann zeigte, der ihnen freundlich zunickte.

„Gibt es hier auch Porträts von meinen Großeltern?", fragte Harry begierig. Es war das Porträt und nicht die Hauselfe, das die Frage beantwortete.

„Fleamont und Euphemia hängen im Arbeitszimmer", sagte der alte Mann.

„ _Fleamont?!"_ , fragten Ron und Ginny ungläubig.

Henry Potter zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern. „Meine Mutter, wissen Sie. Sie bestand darauf, dass ihr Familienname weiterlebt, und ich ähm, konnte ihr diesen Wunsch nicht abschlagen."

\- „Ihr Sohn hatte es sicher nicht leicht", sagte Ron trocken.

Henry Potter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er sagte immer, die ganze Hänselei hätte ihm unwahrscheinlich dabei geholfen, ein guter Duellant zu werden- wie heißen sie denn, junger Mann, wenn ich fragen darf?"

\- „Ronald Bilius", prustete Ginny grinsend und das Porträt verzog etwas gequält das Gesicht.

„Vielen Dank, _Ginevra_ ", knurrte Ron.

„Lass uns weitergehen, Tupsy", sagte Harry eilig.

* * *

Neben der Eingangshalle befand sich ein Salon, der wohl für Empfänge gedacht war. Ein großer, langer Tisch stand mitten im Raum, die roten Vorhänge waren zugezogen, sodass das Zimmer nur durch die Kerzenleuchter an der Decke erhellt wurde, die Tupsy mit einem Fingerschnipsen entzündete. Die Wände waren bis auf die Vorhänge und Fenster kahl, helle Stellen an den Wänden zeigten, dass sämtliche Bilder abgehängt worden waren.

„Woah", sagte Ron.

„Meister Fleamont hielt hier seine Abendgesellschaften, Sir", quiekte Tupsy. „Und nach seinem Tod trafen sich Meister James und seine Freunde hier?"

\- „Mein Dad hat sich hier mit Sirius und Lupin getroffen?", fragte Harry verwirrt, der sich keinen Ort denken konnte, der weniger zu den Rumtreibern gepasst hätte.

„Nur, wenn die anderen auch dabei waren", sagte Tupsy. „Professor Dumbledore saß dann immer vor Kopf."

Der Orden hatte also hier sein Hauptquartier gehabt, dachte Harry verblüfft. Natürlich, Grimmauldplatz Platz Nummer Zwölf hatte damals noch Sirius' Eltern gehört und die hätten ihre Türen sicherlich nicht für den Widerstand gegen Voldemort geöffnet. Jetzt erkannte er den Raum auch wieder: dort, vor dem großen Kamin auf der Ostseite, war vor all den Jahren das Gruppenbild des Phönixordens aufgenommen worden, das Moody ihm gezeigt hatte.

„War jemand hier, nachdem meine Eltern starben?", fragte Harry.

Tupsy schüttelte den Kopf. „Professor Dumbledore war einmal hier, Meister Harry, aber sonst niemand."

\- „Was wollte er hier, Tupsy?"

Tupsy scharrte etwas verlegen mit den Füßen. „Er hat Tupsy befohlen, sich um das Haus zu kümmern und Meister Harry bei den Muggeln nicht zu stören."

Harry nickte langsam. „Wir können weiter."

Sie gingen auf die andere Seite der Eingangshalle, wo sich ein wesentlich gemütlicheres Wohnzimmer befand. Mehrere Bilder von Harrys Vorfahren hingen an den Wänden, vor dem Kamin standen ein paar Sessel und auf einem Schrank eine ansehnliche Ansammlung Flaschen von Ogden's Feuerwhiskey.

„Der Wandteppich würde hier gut hineinpassen", meinte Ginny lächelnd.

„Das Familienzimmer", verkündete Tupsy.

Die anderen Zimmer im Untergeschoss und Keller waren die Küche, ein paar Lagerräume und ein Schrank, in dem ein gutes Dutzend alte Besen und ein paar Quaffel aufbewahrt wurden. Das Obergeschoss war interessanter: neben dem unscheinbaren Schlafzimmer von Harrys Großeltern befand sich das Arbeitszimmer, in dem ihre Porträts hinter dem großen, mit Papieren übersäten Schreibtisch hingen. Fleamont Potter hatte das verstrubbelte Potter-Haar und bemerkenswert große Ohren, die Harry glücklicherweise nicht geerbt hatte, und seine Frau Euphemia zupfte etwas nervös an einer teuer aussehenden Perlenkette herum, die sie um den Hals trug. Beide erstarrten verblüfft, als sie das Zimmer betraten.

„James?!", ächzte Fleamont verblüfft, bevor er tief aufseufzte. „Euphemia, meine Augen spielen mir einen Streich."

Harry trat langsam näher und auf Euphemias faltigem Gesicht breitete sich plötzlich ein freudiges Lächeln aus. „Harry!"

\- „Sie.. _du_ weißt, wer ich bin?", fragte Harry leise. Die anderen hielten sich etwas verlegen im Hintergrund.

„Du ähnelst James wie ein Zwilling", sagte sie etwas traurig. „Und du hast Lilys Augen, du musst unser Enkel sein."

\- „Es hat lange gedauert, dass du herkommst", sagte sein Großvater.

„Es ging nicht früher", sagte Harry eilig. „Ich wusste überhaupt nichts von diesem Haus."

\- „Diese verfluchten Dursleys, Euphemia", knurrte Fleamont unwillig. „Ich habe Dumbledore ja gesagt, dass es unverantwortlich ist, ihn bei ihnen aufwachsen zu lassen."

\- „Dumbledore hat mit euch gesprochen?"

Fleamont nickte ernst. „Er war hier, nachdem deine Eltern gestorben waren. Ich habe ihm- etwas unhöflich, wie ich zugeben muss- deutlich gesagt, dass Lily niemals zugelassen hätte, dass du bei ihrer verrückten Schwester aufwächst."

\- „Nun sei nicht zu hart zu den Dursleys, Fleamont", sagte Euphemia beschwichtigend. „Sieh ihn dir an, so schlecht kann es ihm bei ihnen nicht ergangen sein."

\- „Von wegen", knurrte Ginny leise.

„Wie war das, Miss?", fragte Fleamont.

\- „Sie haben ihm nicht mal gesagt, dass er ein Zauberer ist", sagte Ginny wütend. „Und dass seine Eltern bei einem Autounfall gestorben sind!"

\- „Bei Merlins Unterhose!", dröhnte Fleamont zornig. „Ich habe es ihm doch gesagt, Euphemia, aber der Mann wollte ja wieder auf niemand anderen hören-"

\- „Es ist alles gutgegangen", sagte Harry. „Das ist Vergangenheit, und ich werde sie nie wiedersehen."

Fleamont schien sich immer noch nicht beruhigt zu haben, aber seine Frau lächelte Ginny neugieri an. „Und wer sind sie, junge Frau?"

\- „Das ist Ginny", sagte Harry etwas verlegen. „Ginny Weasley. Meine Freundin", fügte er grinsend hinzu.

Fleamont lachte bellend auf. „Wie der Vater, so der Sohn!"

\- „Sei nicht albern, Fleamont", sagte Euphemia streng. „Ich freue mich für euch beide, Harry."

\- „Danke", sagte Harry lächelnd.

„Und wer sind diese beiden?"

\- „Ron und Hermine", sagte er. „Meine besten Freunde."

\- „Angenehm, angenehm", sagte Euphemia lächelnd, während Fleamont immer noch vor sich hinkicherte.

„Nun, wo du endlich hier bist, Harry", sagte seine Großmutter, „Wie ist es dir ergangen? Gibt es irgendwelche Neuigkeiten? Was passiert in der Welt? Wir haben nichts Neues gehört, seit Dumbledore hier war, und wenn man Tupsy glauben darf, ist das schon siebzehn Jahre her."

Ron lachte laut auf. „Oh, das wird 'ne lange Geschichte..."

* * *

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Harry seinen Großeltern einen kurzen Überblick über alles gegeben hatte, was in den letzten Jahren passiert war (was sie abwechselnd sprachlos, entsetzt und stolz machte) und sie das Arbeitszimmer wieder verließen.

„Will Meister Harry sich die restlichen Zimmer auch noch ansehen?", fragte Tupsy etwas schüchtern. Von Harrys Erfahrungen zu hören, hatte ihren Respekt vor ihrem Meister offenbar in fassungslose Verehrung gesteigert.

„Ja, gerne", sagte Harry und die Hauselfe führte sie zu zwei Türen, auf denen „Sirius" und „James" stand.

„Das sind die Zimmer von Meister Sirius und Meister James", quiekte Tupsy überflüssigerweise.

„Warst du hier, als Sirius eingezogen ist?", fragte Harry leise.

„Ja, Meister", sagte Tupsy eifrig nickend. „Meister Sirius war noch sechzehn, und er apparierte direkt vors Tor. Er bekam deswegen eine Menge Ärger mit dem Ministerium, aber Meister Fleamont regelte das."

\- „Wie kommt es, dass er bleiben durfte, Tupsy?", fragte Hermine freundlich. Sirius war noch nicht volljährig gewesen, also hätten seine Eltern auf seiner Rückkehr bestehen können.

„Mr und Mrs Black waren einverstanden", quiekte Tupsy aufgeregt und sah dann etwas betreten auf ihre Füße. „Sie hatten sich ganz arg mit Meister Sirius gestritten und wollten ihn nicht mehr zuhause haben."

Harry fragte sich müde, was das Fass letztlich zum Überlaufen gebracht hatte, und hatte sich gerade entschieden, dass ihn das nichts anging, als Ron fragte: „Worüber haben sie sich gestritten?"

\- „Meisters Eltern hatten Gäste, mit denen Meister Sirius sich nicht gut verstand", sagte Tupsy.

Harry nickte grimmig. Todesser, ganz sicher. Was hatte Sirius damals gesagt? Seine Eltern fanden, dass Voldemort die richtigen Ideen hatte. Es war sicherlich die Hölle für seinen Paten gewesen, in einem solchen Umfeld zu leben.

Sirius' Zimmer war leer bis auf das Bett und ein paar Quidditch- und Motorradposter an der Wand. Anders als am Grimmauldplatz gab es keine Bilder von Mädchen im Bikini- offensichtlich hatte Harrys Großmutter das nicht zugelassen. Er hatte vermutlich alles andere mit in seine Wohnung genommen, als er ausgezogen war.

James' Zimmer war aufregender. Die Wände waren, wie nebenan, in den Gryffindor-Farben Gold und Rot gehalten. Über dem Bett hing ein Löwenbanner neben einer Tabelle der Quidditch-Liga von 1975, als Eintracht Pfützensee letztmals den Titel gewonnen hatte. Als Ron neugierig unter das Bett lugte, zog er grinsend eine Unmenge wild durcheinandergewürfelter Pergamente hervor, die sich als Verwandlungsnotizen aus dem siebten Jahr herausstellten.

„Spitze", sagte er grinsend. „Die können wir gebrauchen."

\- „McGonagall wird ihren Lehrplan seitdem etwas verändert haben, schätze ich", sagte Harry abwesend, während er die Schreibtischschubladen durchsah. In der obersten fand sich ein Sammelsurium aus Krimskrams, darunter ein Goldener Schnatz (war es der, mit dem er seinen Vater im Denkarium hatte spielen sehen?), ein paar Koboldsteine und ein gutes Dutzend zerbrochene Federkiele. In der mittleren fanden sich alte Zeitungsausschnitte über Voldemorts Aufstieg, von denen die frühesten vom Frühjahr 1973 stammten. Er rechnete kurz und kam zu dem Schluss, das sein Vater damals in seinem dritten Jahr gewesen war. Offenbar hatte er schon damals begriffen, wie gefährlich diese Leute waren. Er zog die unterste Schublade auf und stellte grinsend fest, dass sich die Zeitungsartikel darin um seinen Vater selbst drehten: die meisten waren kurze Spielberichte zum Quidditch-Cup in Hogwarts.

„Rekord für die meisten erzielten Tore in einer Saison", las Ginny laut vor und lächelte. „Er muss _ziemlich_ gut gewesen sein."

Harry nickte stumm und sah sich im Raum um. Hier war James Potter aufgewachsen, hier hatte er den Großteil seines viel zu kurzen Lebens verbracht, so ganz anders als sein Sohn: mit Eltern, die ihn liebten, für die er ihr Ein und Alles gewesen war, mit Schulfreunden, die ihn besuchen konnten, mit denen er lachen und Streiche planen und Quidditch spielen konnte. Er hatte es gut gehabt, war geliebt und begabt und beliebt gewesen: Animagus und Schulsprecher (das Abzeichen lag achtlos auf dem Schreibtisch), Quidditch-Star und Rumtreiber, verheiratet mit der Liebe seine Lebens. Und James hatte für dieses Leben gekämpft, hatte sich gegen das gestellt, was gekommen war, anstatt einfach wegzusehen und sich nur um sich selbst zu sorgen. Während er hier stand und sich im Kinderzimmer seines Vaters umsah, wurde ihm einmal mehr klar, was für ein wundervoller Mensch sein Vater gewesen war: er hatte Sirius wie ein Bruder bei sich leben lassen, Remus' akzeptiert und zu ihm gestanden, obwohl er ein Werwolf war, und sich ohne zu Zögern ohne Zauberstab vor seine Frau und seinen Sohn gestellt, als Voldemort kam, um sie zu holen.

„Es ist gut, Tupsy", sagte er lächelnd. „Das reicht für heute."


	20. Chapter 20 Der Löwe und der Dachs

**Der Löwe und der Dachs**

„Was hast du jetzt mit dem Haus vor, Harry?", fragte Ron, während sie durch den Schnee hoch zum Schloss stapften. Es war der letzte Abend der Ferien, sie waren gerade zurückappariert und hatten eine äußerst genaue Untersuchung durch Argus Filch und seine Geheimnisdetektoren hinter sich. Ginny zuckte immer noch leicht, offenbar hatte der Hausmeister erfahren, dass sie im Sommer mit George im Laden gearbeitet hatte, weswegen er sie noch genauer kontrolliert hatte als die anderen.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, ich ziehe im Sommer ein", meinte er nachdenklich. „Aber fürs Erste wird Tupsy alleine klarkommen, sie hat es ja die letzten siebzehn Jahre auch ohne mich ausgehalten."

\- „Das wird Kreacher sicher nicht gefallen", sagte Hermine mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Nein", seufzte Harry. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich es ihm beibringen soll."

In den letzten Tagen hatten sie Potter Manor von oben bis unten durchforstet, von den Kisten voller Besitztümer lange verstorbener Potters bis zu der vollen Vorratskammer im Keller, und hatten dabei einige interessante Dinge gefunden. Das Haus war einladend, gemütlich eingerichtet und von Tupsy hervorragend gepflegt, aber es half nichts, es zu leugnen: genau wie Grimmauldplatz Nummer Zwölf war es eigentlich viel zu groß, um allein dort zu leben.

„Hältst du es nicht für reichlich übertrieben, gleich zwei Hauselfen zu haben?", fragte Hermine kritisch und Ron verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Ehrlich, Hermine, was soll er denn tun? Einen von ihnen rausschmeißen? Das überleben sie nicht", sagte er trocken.

Glücklicherweise kamen sie gerade an Hagrids Hütte und an Grawp vorbei, dessen Anblick die sich anbahnende Belfer-Predigt im Keim erstickte, denn Hagrids Bruder saß fröhlich summend auf einer riesigen Bank vor seiner noch riesigeren Hütte, gekleidet in einen dicken, bunten Wintermantel und mit einer neongrünen Bommelmütze auf dem Kopf.

„Ich glaub's nicht", sagte Ron matt.

„Hermy!", machte Grawp fröhlich.

„Hallo, Grawp", sagte Hermine behutsam. „Wie, ähm, waren deine Weihnachten?"

\- „HAGGER!", rief der Riese dröhnend, sodass sie alle zusammenzuckten. „HERMY DA!"

Die Tür zu Hagrids Hütte schwang auf und Fang, der Saurüde, kam fröhlich auf sie zu gesprungen, gefolgt von seinem Herrn.

„Wie waren deine Weihnachten, Hagrid?", fragte Harry, während er Fangs Zutraulichkeiten mühsam abwehrte.

„Spitze", sagte Hagrid grinsend. „Un' danke für dieses Kochbuch, Harry, da sind'n paar echt tolle Rezepte drin."

Ginny kicherte leise und Hermine warf ihm einen scheelen Seitenblick zu, denn ihr war natürlich klar, mit welchem Hintergedanken Harry Hagrid ein Kochbuch geschenkt hatte- seine steinharten Kekse kannten sie alle.

„Wollt ihr auf'n Tee mit reinkomm'n?", fragte Hagrid freundlich.

Sie schüttelten müde die Köpfe. „'Tschuldige, Hagrid, aber wir sollten zusehen, dass wir ins Schloss kommen, bevor es ganz düster ist", sagte Ron. „Bevor McGonagall noch einen Suchtrupp losschickt."

\- „Ich komm mit", sagte Hagrid. „'S gibt gleich sowieso Abendess'n."

Er ging kurz hinein, um seinen Maulwurfsfellmantel zu holen, dann nahm er Ginny und Hermine ihre Koffer ab und trottete mit ihnen hinauf zum Schloss. Fang blieb bei Grawp zurück.

„Un' was habt ihr in den Ferien gemacht?", fragte Hagrid.

„Harry hat wieder mal geerbt", sagte Ron grinsend.

„Potter Manor", fügte Harry erklärend hinzu.

„Aah, ja", brummte Hagrid. „Hab mich schon gewundert, was daraus geworden is- bin ewig nich' mehr da gewesen."

\- „Der Orden hat es als Hauptquartier genutzt, stimmt's?", fragte Harry.

„So isses", bestätigte Hagrid. „Wir ha'm uns erst immer in Dumbledores Büro getroffen, aber dann wurd's zu auffällig, dass laufend fremde Leute nach Hogwarts rein sind, und da hat dein Großvater das Haus angebot'n."

\- „Waren meine Großeltern auch im Orden?"

Hagrid nickte. „Klar."

Sie hatten mittlerweile die Eingangshalle erreicht, wo die Professoren Sprout, Slughorn, Flitwick und Dawlish ausgesprochen müde aussehend hinter einem Tisch saßen. Bei ihrem Anblick machte Dawlish vier Haken auf die Liste vor ihm und rollte sie zusammen.

„Sie sind die letzten Gryffindors", verkündete er gelassen und nickte dann seinen drei Kollegen kurz zu, bevor er sich auf den Weg zum Abendessen machte. Slughorn sah ihm neidisch hinterher. Hagrid verabschiedete sich von ihnen und sie gingen die Treppe hoch in Richtung Gryffindor-Turm.

* * *

Oben angekommen stellten sie fest, dass wieder einmal ein offiziell aussehender Aushang zwischen all den Zetteln am Schwarzen Brett hing (Aufrufe von Erstklässlern nach bestimmten Schokofroschkarten, verzweifelte Bitten, nach verschwundenen Haustieren Ausschau zu halten und eine äußerst unschmeichelhafte, wenn auch detailverliebt gezeichnete Karikatur von Professor Slughorn). Auf dem Aushang fand sich eine Liste mit Terminen, zu denen sich die Fünft-und Siebtklässler bei Dawlish wegen einer Berufsberatung einfinden sollten. Harry musste unwillkürlich an das denkwürdige Beratungsgespräch bei McGonagall vor drei Jahren denken, als sie und Umbridge sich minutenlang angeschrien hatten und grinste kurz. Hermines Gesicht allerdings fiel in sich zusammen.

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was genau ich machen will", sagte sie nervös.

„Es ist ja auch ein _Beratungsgespräch_ ", sagte Ron und verdrehte die Augen. „Also genau das, was du brauchst."

Hermine hastete trotzdem die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hoch, vermutlich, um alle Broschüren auswendig zu lernen, die sie in den letzten Monaten gesammelt hatte. Ginny schmunzelte, küsste Harry und folgte ihr, um sie etwas zu beruhigen. Ron schüttelte den Kopf, während er mit Harry die Treppe zu ihrem eigenen Schlafsaal hinaufging.

„Sie ist einfach unglaublich", schnaubte er. „Als wenn es irgendeinen Job gibt, den sie mit ihren Noten nicht machen kann."

\- „Vielleicht ist genau das das Problem ist", meinte Harry. „Wenn man alles machen kann, ist es schwer, sich zu entscheiden."

Der beißende Gestank, der ihnen aus ihrem Schlafsaal entgegenkam, beendete die Diskussion. Wie sich herausstellte, hatte Seamus' neu aufgefüllter Stinkbombenvorrat den Transport ins Schloss nicht unbeschadet überstanden, sodass der gesamte Gryffindor-Turm noch zwei volle Tage lang fürchterlich stank. Das führte zum einen dazu, dass der Gemeinschaftsraum chronisch verwaist war, und zum anderen dazu, dass auch die letzten Siebtklässler den Kopfblasenzauber endgültig meisterten. Eine weitere Begleiterscheining dieses Vorfalls war die Gardinenpredigt, die Ginny Seamus beim Frühstück hielt, weil er bei der Konkurrenz gekauft hatte, _„anstatt Weasley-Produkte zu kaufen, wie es sich für einen anständigen Gryffindor gehört! Verdammt, Finnigan, das kommt davon!"_

Letztlich lief Seamus noch eine ganze Weile mit einem so roten Kopf herum, dass Ernie Macmillan ihn in Kräuterkunde mitleidig fragte, ob er zu Weihnachten einen Krampuskaktus bekommen hatte.

In seiner Freistunde nach dem Mittagessen am ersten Mittwoch nach den Ferien hatte Harry schließlich seinen Termin in Dawlishs Büro. Der Verteidigungslehrer erwartete ihn hinter seinem Schreibtisch und es war niemand sonst da, der sich auf einem Klemmbrett Notizen machte oder mit affektiertem Hüsteln stören konnte, wie Harry zufrieden feststellte.

„Setzten Sie sich, Potter, setzten Sie sich", sagte Dawlish und ließ den Stapel Aufsätze, an dem er gerade arbeitete, mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs verschwinden. Stattdessen zog er eine Mappe aus seiner obersten Schreibtischschublade, auf der in McGonagalls schnörkelloser Schrift „Harry Potter" stand.

„Also dann", fuhr Dawlish fort und räusperte sich. „Wenn ich mich nicht irre, haben Sie sich schon für eine Karriere im Aurorenbüro entschieden?"

\- „Das ist richtig, Sir", sagte Harry eifrig nickend.

„Ich bin mit den besonderen Umständen natürlich vertraut", sagte Dawlish und zog einen Zettel mit Harrys Noten heraus. „Man wird Sie zweifellos einstellen, aber ich empfehle Ihnen trotzdem, an ihren Zensuren zu arbeiten, denn die Aurorenausbildung ist kein Pappenstiel. Ihre Verteidigungsarbeit lässt keine Wünsche offen, und die Professoren Slughorn und Sprout loben Sie ebenfalls in den höchsten Tönen, aber ich rate Ihnen, Ihre Verwandlungs- und Zauberkunstnoten noch zu verbessern- 'Erwartungen Übertroffen' in diesen Fächern reicht normalerweise nicht aus, um ins Programm aufgenommen zu werden, und Sie wollen sich ja sicher nicht vor Ihren zukünftigen Kollegen rechtfertigen müssen."

Harry wurde leicht schwindlig, als er von seinen aktuellen Noten hörte, die alles in den Schatten stellte, was er bisher auf seinen Zeugnissen gesehen hatte, aber er nickte eifrig.

„Was die sonstigen Anforderungen an einen Auroren betrifft, so sollten diese für Sie kein Problem darstellen- ihr Führungszeugnis ist blütenweiß und die Stresstests sind nichts gegen das, was sie schon erlebt haben. Hinzu kommt der Elderstab, der Ihnen zweifellos einen gewaltigen Vorteil verschaffen-"

Dawlish brach verblüfft ab, als ein silberner Dachs durch die Wand hereingesprintet kam und auf seinen Schreibtisch sprang.

„ _Selwyn in Hogsmeade gesichtet"_ , sagte der Patronus mit Proudfoots wütender Stimme. _„McGonagall benachrichtigen und Schule abriegeln."_

Sie sprangen gleichzeitig auf und zogen ihre Zauberstäbe hervor.

„Potter, benachrichtigen Sie die Direktorin!", bellte Dawlish. „Und dann zurück in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum!"

\- „Ich kann helfen!", sagte Harry aufgebracht. Williamsons Mörder war in der Nähe, der Mann, der das Land in Atem hielt, der letzte Todesser-

„Das können Sie vergesssen", blaffte Dawlish, der bereits die Tür aufgerissen hatte. „Sie sind Schüler, kein Auror! Tun Sie, was ich gesagt habe!"

Für einen Moment blieb Harry wütend auf der Stelle stehen. _„Sie sind Schüler, kein Auror!"_ \- das hatte ihn noch nie davon abgehalten, sich einzumischen, aber er wusste, dass gerade vermutlich jeder Auror des Landes Hogsmeade durchkämmte und er wohl kaum einen Unterschied machen würde, also knurrte er _„Expecto Patronum"_ und schickte seinen silbernen Hirsch zu McGonagall, bevor er zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm lief. Während er die Treppe zum fünften Stock hochlief, dröhnte die magisch verstärkte Stimme der Direktorin durch die Schule.

„Alle Schüler begeben sich sofort zurück in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Die Lehrer befolgen umgehend das Versiegelungsprotokoll."

Dawlish musste einen Plan für diesen Fall ausgearbeitet haben, wurde Harry klar, offensichtlich hatte jeder Lehrer eine bestimmte Aufgabe, die er jetzt zu erfüllen hatte. Und als er am Porträtloch ankam, durch das Ginny und Demelza Robins gerade ein Dutzend verunsicherter Zweitklässler scheuchten, fiel ihm ein, dass es doch etwas gab, das er tun konnte. Er hastete durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und hoch in ihren mittlerweile wieder stinkbombenfreien Schlafsaal, wo er endlich ungestört die Karte des Rumtreibers aus dem Beutel ziehen konnte, der um seinen Hals hing.

„ _Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin"_ , sagte er und tippte das Pergament kurz mit seinem Zauberstab an, sodass es sich in die Karte verwandelte, die jede Person innerhalb der Schlossmauern zeigte.

„Harry", keuchten Ron und Neville erleichtert, die gerade durch die Tür gesprintet kamen. „Wir dachten-"

\- „Mir geht's gut", sagte Harry eilig, während seine Augen über die Karte huschten.

„Was suchst du?", fragte Ron.

„Selwyn", knurrte Harry. „Sie haben ihn in Hogsmeade gesichtet, deswegen der Aufruhr- und er wird sicherlich versuchen, demnächst hier reinzukommen, wenn er sich immer noch in der Nähe rumtreibt."

Ron und Neville halfen ihm, aber es schien sich niemand im Schloss aufzuhalten, der nicht dort sein durfte. Dawlish, fiel Harry auf, verließ gerade das Schlossgelände, vermutlich um im Dorf bei der Suche zu helfen, während die anderen Lehrer sich an allen Eingängen postierten, um mögliche Eindringlinge abzuwehren.

„Er ist nicht hier", stellte Harry in einer Mischung aus Enttäuschung und Erleichterung fest.

„Behalt die Karte im Auge", seufzte Neville und richtete sich wieder auf. „Ich gehe und beruhige die anderen."

Um die jüngeren Gryffindors zu beruhigen, verbrachten die Sechst- und Siebtklässler die Nacht zusammen in angespannter Atmosphäre im Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry und Ginny beobachteten die Karte des Rumtreibers, aber der Name 'Arius Selwyn' tauchte nicht ein Mal auf und auch die Slytherins verließen ihren Gemeinschaftsraum offenbar nicht. Während sie so da saßen, fiel Harry auf, dass die anderen alle ihre Zauberstäbe in der Hand hatten und die Augen kaum vom Porträtloch lösten, neben dem Seamus und Dean Wache standen. Parvati und Lavender saßen auf den untersten Stufen, die hinauf zu den Mädchenschlafsälen führten, Neville lehnte neben ihnen an der Wand.

„Ihr habt das im letzten Jahr öfter gemacht, oder?", fragte er Ginny.

Sie nickte grimmig. „Jedes Mal, wenn irgendwas passiert war. Wenn sich ein paar von uns rausgeschlichen haben, um die Wände zu beschmieren oder Leute zu besuchen, die sie angekettet haben..."

\- „Sind die Carrows je hier drinnen gewesen?"

\- „Viermal", sagte Neville und rieb sich über die Augen. „Direkt am ersten Abend, dann, als wir zum ersten Mal was an die Wände geschrieben, und danach noch, als sie Michael Corner erwischt haben. Und als sie sich mich holen wollten."

\- „McGonagall war immer dabei", sagte Lavender. „Und zumindest am Anfang haben sie noch eine Heidenangst vor ihr gehabt, also haben sie sich noch ein bisschen zurückgehalten...als Neville ihnen durch die Lappen gegangen ist, waren sie nicht mehr zu halten."

Seamus zog eine Grimasse und Harry fragte nicht weiter nach.

* * *

Kurz vorm Morgengrauen kam schließlich Dawlish kurz vorbei um sie darüber zu informieren, dass Selwyn entwischt war.

Das Auftauchen des meistgesuchten Verbrechers des Landes versetzte die ganze Schule in Angst und Schrecken, sodass Harry sich unwillkürlich an sein drittes Jahr erinnert fühlte, als Sirius mit seinem Eindringen ins Schloss Panik ausgelöst hatte. Die Erstklässler bewegten sich nur noch in größeren Gruppen durch die Korridore, und als Peeves sich an zwei Hufflepuff-Viertklässlerinnen heranschlich und laut „Buh!" rief, erschreckten die beiden sich so sehr, dass Madam Pomfrey ihnen einen Beruhigungstrank verabreichen musste. Ein weiterer Schüler, dem man in diesen Tagen seine Nervosität deutlich ansehen konnte, war Malfoy. Jedesmal, wenn Harry ihm begegnete, fiel ihm auf, wie grau und angespannt er aussah, ganz ähnlich wie im sechsten Jahr, und nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, wie weit oben die Malfoys auf Selwyns Liste standen. Theodore Nott hingegen schien Selwyns Auftauchen Auftrieb zu geben, Harry erwischte ihn in ihren gemeinsamen Zaubertrankstunden immer öfter dabei, wie er ihm hungrige und hasserfüllte Blicke zuwarf. Offensichtlich konnte Nott es kaum erwarten, dass Selwyn auftauchte um Harry zu erledigen, aber der letzte Todesser schien andere Pläne zu haben, denn sie hörten und sahen fürs Erste nichts mehr von ihm.

Unterdessen war den Lehrern offenbar über die Weihnachtstage aufgefallen, dass das Schuljahr schon weit fortgeschritten war und daher die UTZe immer näher rückten, was dazu führte, dass das Hausaufgabenpensum bisher unerreichte Höhen erklomm. Hermine lernte derart manisch, dass Parvati und Lavender es mit ihr in ihrem Schlafsaal kaum noch aushielten, und Neville stand in Zauberkunst vor einem totalen Nervenzusammenbruch, den nur eine Unmenge Schokofrösche verhindern konnten. Ganz Hogwarts atmete daher erleichtert auf, als endlich die Quidditch-Saison weiterging. Hufflepuff gegen Gryffindor stand als erstes auf dem Spielplan und Harry hatte keine großen Schwierigkeiten, sein Team dafür ausreichend zu motivieren, denn nach der Blamage in ihrem letzten Aufeinandertreffen waren sie alle äußerst bestrebt, sich zu revanchieren. Umgekehrt waren die Hufflepuffs nicht weniger motiviert, sich nach ihrer Niederlage gegen die Slytherins besser zu präsentieren und nicht jede Chance auf den Quidditch-Cup zu verlieren. Am Vorabend des Spiels kam es dann zu der Szene, die Harrys Motivation nochmal vervielfachte, als er mit Ginny von einem ihrer langen Spaziergänge über die Ländereien zurückkam, wobei sich dieser fast ausschließlich um das morgige Spiel gedreht hatte. Sie kamen gerade am Pokalzimmer vorbei, als Ginny ihn plötzlich festhielt und die Augen wütend zusammenkniff. Harry folgte ihrem Blick und blieb fassungslos stehen bei dem Anblick, der sich ihnen bot.

Vor dem Bild der DA stand der Hufflepuff-Jäger Zacharias Smith mit einer hübschen Ravenclaw-Fünfklässlerin, die, wenn er sich nicht irrte, Irma Brocklehurst hieß. Smith deutete stolz auf sich selbst, wie er mit geschwellter Brust zwischen Ernie Macmillan und Justin Finch-Fletchley stand.

„...siehst du, ich war dabei", sagte er gerade und Irma nickte mit großen Augen. „Tolle Sache, die DA- ein Jammer, dass so viele von uns gestorben sind."

\- „Hast du auch in der Schlacht gekämpft?", fragte Irma.

„Natürlich", sagte Zacharias nach kurzem Zögern. „Aber ich würd lieber nicht drüber reden, falls es dir nichts ausmacht, ich denk nicht gern daran zurück, verstehst du-"

Harry spürte, wie die Wut in ihm hochkochte, als er daran dachte, wie Zacharias vor der Schlacht geflohen war und dabei jüngere Schüler umgestoßen hatte- und dann wurde ihm klar, dass Irma Mandy Brocklehursts kleine Schwester war. Mandy Brocklehurst, die von Macnair in der Eingangshalle ermordet worden war, deren Leiche in der Großen Halle direkt neben der von Padma Patil gelegen hatte...

Harry griff in seinen Ärmel, aber Ginny war schneller.

„ _Vespertilia Maxima!"_ , fauchte sie und Harry sah zum ersten Mal ihren Flederwichtfluch in Aktion. Zacharias kreischte auf, als Unmengen von Wichten auf ihn zuflatterten und jedes bisschen seines Körpers angriffen, das sie zu fassen bekamen. Irma Brocklehurst sprang schreiend weg von ihm.

„Dass du es wagst!", schrie Ginny zornig, während Zacharias gegen einen alten Quidditch-Pokal stolperte und ihn von seinem Sockel stieß.

Harry ließ Dampf ab, indem er über Zacharias' Gesicht auf dem Bild einen roten Fleck zauberte. Wo er schonmal dabei war, tat er dasselbe mit Marietta Edgecombe.

„Er hat überaupt nicht gekämpft", knurrte Ginny Irma zu. „Er war viel zu beschäftigt damit, seine Haut zu retten, während andere gestorben sind- wie deine Schwester!"

Irma schlug die Hände vor den Mund und starrte Zacharias mit großen Augen an, bevor sie auf dem Absatz kehrtmachte und floh.

„Komm", sagte Harry und zog Ginny mit sich, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Smith zuwenden konnte. „Lass uns hier verschwinden, bevor Filch auftaucht. Um ihn können wir uns morgen weiter kümmern."

* * *

So kam es dazu, dass sich Zacharias am nächsten Morgen nicht beim Frühstück blicken ließ. Ginny und Harry hatten natürlich nicht gezögert, die Geschichte im Gemeinschaftsraum breitzutreten, sodass das ganze Haus nun mehr oder weniger auf dem Kriegspfad war. Ginny hatte allerdings darauf bestanden, dass die anderen Häuser davon erst nach dem Spiel erfahren sollten, damit die Hufflepuffs Zacharias nicht aus dem Team schmeißen konnten. Bei dem, was Smith blühte, sobald seine Hauskameraden davon erfuhren, wollte Harry wirklich nicht dabei sein. Seine Rede vor dem Spiel enthielt daher neben den üblichen taktischen Anweisungen auch den ein oder anderen Seitenhieb auf Zacharias, was dazu führte, dass Peakes und Coote sich in den ersten Spielminuten ausschließlich damit beschäftigen, dem blonden Hufflepuff die beiden Klatscher um die Ohren zu hauen. Whitby und Cauldwell, die Hufflepuff-Treiber, hatten einige Mühe, Zacharias im Spiel zu halten. Bei den seltenen Gelegenheiten, bei denen Zacharias den Quaffel erhielt, wurde er von der gesamten Gryffindor-Kurve konsequent ausgebuht. Während Harry grinsend über die Kurve flog, warf er einen kurzen Blick zu Hermine, die dem Spiel keine Beachtung schenkte und stattdessen auf die Karte des Rumtreibers starrte. Sollte Selwyn oder irgendjemand anderes das Spiel wieder dazu nutzen wollen, in seinen Schlafsaal einzubrechen, würde sie sofort davon erfahren.

Harry verdrängte den Gedanken an Selwyn und zwang sich, sich wieder aufs Spiel zu konzentrieren.

„Schöner Ballgewinn von Robins!", rief Seamus Finnigan, der neue Quidditch-Kommentator, der sich wie zu erwarten gegen Luna durchgesetzt hatte. „Robins mit dem Quaffel, vorbei an Cadwallader, frei vor Hopkins- Tor für Gryffindor! Fünfzig zu dreißig für Gryffindor, und jetzt Branstone am Ball-"

Harry warf einen Blick auf den Hufflepuff-Sucher Summerby, der gerade an Ron vorbeizischte, aber offensichtlich nur vorgab, den Schnatz gesehen zu haben. Er schmunzelte und nutzte die Zeit, die Summerby für seinen missratenen Wronski-Bluff verschwendete, um ungestört nach dem geflügelten Ball zu suchen. Um die Klatscher musste er sich keine Sorgen machen, da Zacharias Smith nicht in seiner Nähe war.

„Schwacher Bluff da von Summerby, Potter zuckt nicht mal mit der Wimper- und jetzt Zacharias Smith mit dem Quaffel, Smith hat- HA!"

\- „FINNIGAN!", blaffte Professor McGonagall, die Flitwick offenbar nicht zutraute, den Kommentator streng genug zu überwachen und daher diese Aufgabe nicht abgegeben hatte.

„'Tschuldigung, Professor! Schöner Klatscher da von Jimmy Peakes jedenfalls, die Beule wird Smith sicher noch länger haben- und jetzt Thomas mit dem Quaffel- nein, jetzt Cadwallader- Branstone- Weasley dazwischen, Weasley auf dem Weg zu den Torpfosten-"

Harry seufze leise, als Summerby unter ihm herflog und schoss nach unten, direkt auf die Mitte des Spielfelds zu. Er musste sich nicht erst umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass der Hufflepuff-Sucher ihm folgte, wartete, bis er einzelne Grashalme ausmachen konnte und riss den Besen dann scharf nach oben; seine Knie rutschten kurz über dem Boden und dann hörte er ein ziemlich ekliges Geräusch, als Summerby aufschlug.

„Summerby am Boden", meldete Seamus voller Schadenfreude. „Ähm, gute Besserung! Nein, er steht auf, er scheint weitermachen zu wollen-"

Tatsächlich, Summerby hinkte grimmig hinüber zu seinem Besen, um ihn einzusammeln und wieder hochzufliegen. Harry ließ den Blick durchs Stadion schweifen und dann, während Summerby noch dabei war, seinen Besen zu besteigen, sah er den Schnatz direkt vor Professor Sinistras Nase herfliegen, die mit Slughorn bei den Slytherins saß. Der Rest war reine Formsache, das Endergebnis betrug zweihundertzwanzig zu vierzig.

„Nichts zu berichten?", fragte Harry Hermine, als er nach einer langen Dusche zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, wo bereits eine wilde Party im Gange war.

„Überhaupt nichts", sagte sie und gab ihm die Karte des Rumtreibers zurück, bevor sie ihn auf die Wange küsste. „Glückwunsch."

\- „Danke", sagte Harry grinsend, während er die Karte in seiner Tasche verstaute. „Hast du überhaupt was vom Spiel mitgekriegt?"

\- „Das Ende", sagte sie achselzuckend. „Wie geht's Summerby?"

\- „Gebrochenes Schlüsselbein", murmelte Harry etwas verlegen. „Aber Madam Pomfrey kann das in 'ner Minute richten, er wird schon wieder."

Hermine nickte. „Du solltest dir ein Butterbier holen, solange noch welche da sind", meinte sie.

„Zu spät", verkündete Ginny, die gerade hinübergekommen war. „Harry, kannst du Kreacher losschicken, um die Party zu retten? Keine Widerrede, Hermine", fügte sie streng hinzu. „Ein Abend ohne Lernstress tut dir mal gut!"

Harry rief seinen Hauselfen herbei, bevor Hermine eine passende Antwort einfiel, und der Hauself brachte wenig später derartige Unmengen an Butterbier und Süßigkeiten aus dem _Honigtopf_ mit, dass die Party der Gryfindors noch bis in die frühen Morgenstunden ging, als ein grimmiger Dawlish auftauchte und sie unter Androhung von massivem Punktabzug dazu brachte, ins Bett zu gehen.


	21. Chapter 21 Schokofroschkarten

**Schokofroschkarten**

Gryffindors jüngster Quidditch-Triumph versetzte das ganze Haus in Hochstimmung, und am nächsten Wochenende verbesserte diese sich noch, als Slytherin Ravenclaw mit zweihundertfünfzig zu siebzig abfertigte und so dafür sorgte, dass zum ersten Mal seit fünf Jahren das Finale um den Quidditch-Cup zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin ausgetragen werden würde. Harry war nicht weniger begeistert über diese Aussicht, nicht zuletzt, weil er es Malfoy und ganz Slytherin in seinem wohl letzten Quidditch-Spiel nochmal so richtig zeigen konnte. Die Lehrer sahen das naturgemäß anders, weil diese Paarung, die ohnehin wegen der großen Rivalität zwischen den beiden Häusern immer für reichlich Ärger im Vorfeld sorgte, dadurch nochmal an Spannung gewann. Harry fragte sich in den kommenden Wochen oft, ob die weiter ansteigenden Unmengen an Hausaufgaben auch darauf zurückzuführen waren, oder ob es nicht doch nur der normale Stress vor den UTZen war.

In Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatte Dawlish zur allgemeinen Begeisterung den Patronus-Zauber auf die Tagesordnung gesetzt, was bei Harry auch deshalb Erleichterung auslöste, weil Zabini und Nott es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht hatten, sich bei ihren Duellen mit den zu übenden Zaubern zu verfehlen und Harry von hinten zu verhexen und zu entwaffnen, während er mit Neville übte.

„Der Patronus-Zauber ist Magie, die weit über das gewöhnliche Level des Durschnittszauberers hinausgeht", sagte Dawlish. „Um genau zu sein, geht er so weit darüber hinaus, dass er noch nicht einmal Teil der UTZ-Prüfungen ist. Da wir allerdings mit unserem Stoff schon sehr fortgeschritten sind und Sie alle ja bereits Erfahrungen mit Dementoren gemacht haben, werden wir ihm einige Lektionen widmen."

\- „Bitte, Sir", fragte Dean Thomas mit erhobener Hand, „wo genau sind die Dementoren im Moment überhaupt? Aus Askaban sind sie ja abgezogen worden."

\- „Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen, Mr Thomas", sagte Dawlish gelassen. „Die Antwort darauf dürften allerdings die Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe und die Damen und Herren vom Magischen Strafvollzug haben."

Diese Antwort hatten sie nicht, dachte Harry. Soweit er aus Savages letztem Brief wusste, bereitete die Abwesenheit der Dementoren dem Ministerium immer noch große Sorgen. Dawlish wusste das vermutlich auch, wollte aber wohl aus alter Gewohnheit nicht durchblicken lassen, dass das Ministerium ahnungslos war.

„Der Patronus-Zauber hat mehrere nützliche Funktionen", fuhr Dawlish fort. „Zum einen die bekannteste: er stellt den einzigen bekannten Schutz gegen Dementoren dar. Allerdings gibt es noch weitere Funktionen. Wer kann mir sagen- Miss Granger?"

Hermines geübte Hand war wie immer zuerst nach oben geschossen.

„Ein Patronus kann außerdem als Übermittler von Nachrichten dienen, Sir", sagte sie und klang dabei wie üblich, als hätte sie ein Lehrbuch verschluckt. „Je nach der Vertrautheit des jeweiligen Zauberers mit diesem Zauber können auch mehrere Botschaften gleichzeitig versendet werden."

\- „Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor, Miss Granger", sagte Dawlish, was Theodore Nott laut schnauben ließ. „Völlig richtig. Nun, wie genau sieht ein Patronus denn aus? Mr Boot?"

\- „Das ist bei jedem Zauberer und jeder Hexe anders, Sir", sagte Terry Boot. „Grundsätzlich ist es ein Schutzgeist in Form des Tieres, das die Persönlichkeit des Zaubernden am Besten widerspiegelt."

Harry musste unwillkürlich grinsen, als er Terry wortwörtlich die Erklärung wiederholen hörte, die er der DA damals gegeben hatte.

„Fünf Punkte für Ravenclaw, Mr Boot", sagte Dawlish. „Auch das ist völlig richtig. Dazu möchte ich noch ergänzen, dass sich die Form eines Patronus auch ändern kann, wenn sich die Persönlichkeit des Zaubernden geändert hat." Er räusperte sich kurz. „Wer von Ihnen hat bereits einen gestaltlichen Patronus zustande gebracht?"

Etwa die Hälfte der Klasse hob die Hand, also alle, die in der DA gewesen waren, außer Neville und Seamus, die es nie geschafft hatten.

„Sehr gut", sagte Dawlish. „Mr Potter, wären Sie so gut, den Zauber zu demonstrieren?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, dachte daran, wie er Ginny zum ersten Mal geküsst hatte, und hob seinen Zauberstab.

„ _Expecto Patronum!"_

Der silberne Hirsch erschien, drehte eine elegante Runde durch den Raum und verschand dann.

„Oooh", machte Lavender begeistert.

„Fünf weitere Punkte für Gryffindor", sagte Dawlish. „Nun, wie beschwört man einen Patronus? Fokussieren Sie sich auf eine glückliche, eine wirklich glückliche Erinnerung und sprechen Sie die Worte. Lassen Sie sich nicht entmutigen, wenn es nicht sofort klappt, dieser Zauber ist nicht leicht zu meistern."

Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und die Tische schwebten hinüber zu den Wänden. „Falls Sie den Zauber bereits beherrschen, bilden Sie Paare mit denen, die ihn noch nicht gemeistert haben, und unterstützen Sie sie. Gleichzeitig versuchen Sie bitte selbst, den Zauber ungesagt auszuführen. Ich werde herumgehen und Ihre Bemühungen beobachten. Fangen Sie an."

Harry übte mit Neville, der begierig darauf war, endlich seinen Patronus zu sehen.

„Also, du weißt ja, wie's geht", sagte Harry. „Wichtig ist, dass die Erinnerung stark ist, okay? Snape in den Klamotten deiner Großmutter wird hierfür nicht reichen."

Neville grinste kurz. „Alles klar... _Expecto Patronum!"_

Eine silberne Wolke erschien, nahm aber keine Form an. Neville zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dachte, das ist einen Versuch wert."

\- „Woran hast du gedacht?", fragte Harry neugierig.

Neville grinste ihn breit an. „An den besten Moment meiner Schulkarriere... _Sie brauchen mich nicht 'Sir' zu nennen, Professor._ "

Harry lachte laut auf, was ihm einen genervten Blick von Nott einbrachte, der mit Ernie Macmillan übte.

„Okay", sagte er. „Komisch, dass das nicht geklappt hat. Aber fällt dir nichts besseres ein?"

\- „Doch", sagte Neville. „Aber ich wollte klein anfangen."

Sein Gesicht nahm einen konzentrierten Ausdruck an. _„Expecto Patronum!"_

Ein riesiger Bär sprang aus Nevilles Zauberstab, sah sich kritisch im Raum um und verschwand dann wieder.

„Spitze, Neville", sagte Harry beeindruckt.

„Gut, dass es kein Frosch ist", meinte Neville trocken, aber er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Sehr beeindruckend, Mr Longbottom", sagte Dawlish, der hinüberkam. „Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor. Nun versuchen Sie es ungesagt."

Seinen Patronus ungesagt zu beschwören, stellte sich als die erwartet schwere Aufgabe heraus. Selbst Hermine, die neben ihnen mit Daphne Greengrass übte, schaffte es nicht, ihren silbernen Otter hervorzubringen und sah ungewohnt konsterniert aus. Kurz vorm Ende der Stunde passierte dann das, was sämtliche Slytherins im Raum entsetzt erstarren ließ. _Expecto Patronum!_ , dachte Harry zum vierzehnten Mal und da war plötzlich der silberne Hirsch, sprang über Dawlishs Pult und verschwand wieder.

„Hervorragend, Mr Potter", sagte Dawlish, der ungewohnt beeindruckt aussah. „Zwanzig Punkte für Gryffindor!"

„Wahnsinn, Mann", sagte Ron tief beeindruckt, als sie sich auf den Weg zum Mittagessen machten. „Das war echt krass, sogar Hermine hat das nicht hingekriegt!"

Harry schmuggelte ein Grinsen in Hermines Richtung, das sie mit einem schwachen Lächeln erwiderte. Sie zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Ich hab ja immer gesagt, dass niemand Harry in Verteidigung das Wasser reichen kann, vor allem nicht bei diesem Zauber", sagte sie.

„Danke", nuschelte Harry mit ziemlich roten Ohren.

* * *

Auch in den anderen Fächern wurden ihnen immer schwerere Aufgaben gestellt, die teilweise nur Einzelne schafften. In Verwandlung ließ sie Professor McGonagall Schnecken in Mäuse verwandeln.

„Wirbellose in Säugetiere zu verwandeln ist die höchste Kunst der Verwandlung", dozierte sie, während sie vor der Tafel hin und hermarschierte. „Dies gehört zu den schwierigsten Aufgaben, die Sie bei ihren UTZ-Prüfungen erwarten."

Am Ende der Doppelstunde hatte Harry es immerhin geschafft, seiner Schnecke Haare zu verpassen, Hermines hingegen wurde zu einer Maus mit Schneckenpanzer, was ihr fünf Punkte für Gryffindor einbrachte. Flitwick und Sprout konfrontierten sie mit immer schwereren Zaubern und Pflanzen, und die Rezepturen in Zaubertränke wurden jetzt so kompliziert, das selbst Hermine Professor Slughorn wiederholt um Hilfe bitten musste. Harry und Ron kamen zwischen Quidditch-Training, Hausaufgaben und Wiederholungen schon kaum noch aus dem Arbeiten heraus, aber Hermines Pensum war absolut unmenschlich: anders als sie hatte sie nicht nur mit den Aufgaben für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Kräuterkunde, Verwandlung und Zaubertränke, sondern auch noch mit Arithmantik und Alte Runen zu kämpfen, und nach allem, was Harry von Terry Boot und Daphne Greengrass hörte, als er sie in der Bibliothek traf, waren das die beiden Fächer, für die man das meiste tun musste. So verbrachten sie die meisten Abende im Gemeinschaftsraum immer nach dem gleichen Schema: Harry und Ron brüteten über ihren Hausaufgaben, mitleidig beobachtet von Ginny, bis sie endlich fertig waren und sich dann im Flüsterton über Quidditch unterhielten, um Hermine nicht zu stören, die mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen unzählige Rollen Pergament vollkritzelte und dabei abwesend Krummbein streichelte, der auf ihrem Schoß saß und sichtlich enttäuscht davon war, so wenig Beachtung zu erfahren.

Die Ankündigung, dass das nächste Hogsmeade-Wochenende trotz Selwyns Sichtung dort nicht abgesagt wurde, aber dafür unter maximalen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen stattfinden würde, sorgte daher bei allen für große Erleichterung, da es eine willkommene Ablenkung bot. Hermine maulte natürlich trotzdem über einen vollen Tag verlorener Lernzeit, den sie dadurch auszugleichen versuchte, beim Frühstück manisch einen dicken Wälzer mit dem Titel _Frühgermanische Runen Skandinaviens_ zu lesen. Die anderen sparten sich einen Kommentar, um sie nicht zu verärgern, es war so schon schwer genug gewesen, sie zum Mitkommen zu bewegen.

Der Weg vom Schloss zum Dorf war ungewöhnlich belebt: sämtliche Schüler wurden von den Lehrern zusammen nach Hogsmeade gebracht, um ihre Sicherheit zu garantieren, und einmal im Dorf angekommen stellten sie fest, dass ein gutes Dutzend Auroren paarweise die Straßen patrouillierte. Es war ein strahlend schöner Frühlingstag und so entschlossen sie sich, durch die Läden zu bummeln, bevor sie den _Drei Besen_ einen Besuch abstatteten. Im Honigtopf kaufte Ron Tonnen verschiedenster Süßigkeiten, für die er vermutlich den Großteil seines Aurorengehalts vom Sommer ausgab.

„Die Prüfungsphase wird hart", knurrte er, als Harry ihn danach fragte. „Ein bisschen Schokolade zwischendurch wird uns gut tun."

\- „Schokolade hilft nur gegen Dementoren, Ron", schmunzelte Ginny. „Und bei der Menge wirst du im Juni so dick sein, dass du durch keine Tür mehr durchpasst."

\- „Außerdem gehört zur Aurorenausbildung doch auch ein Fitnesstest, wenn ich mich irre", fügte Harry grinsend hinzu. „Wie willst du Verdächtige verfolgen, wenn du deine Füße nicht mehr sehen kannst?"

\- „Ich ziele einfach genauer", sagte Ron. „Und jetzt haltet die Klappe, bevor Hermine euch hört und sich daran erinnert, das ihre Eltern Zahnärzte sind."

Hermine schien tatsächlich etwas in der Richtung sagen zu wollen, als sie aus dem Laden traten, aber beim Anblick des Scherzladens, dem sie sich gerade zuwandten, vergaß sie ihre Predigt.

„Habt ihr das gewusst?", fragte sie verblüfft.

Der Scherzladen hatte sich grundlegend verändert, das große Schild über der Tür lautete nun nicht mehr _„Zonko's"_ sondern _„Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze- London, Hogsmeade, Bordeaux"._ In den Schaufenstern befanden sich neben den altbekannten Produkten jetzt auch die, die Harry aus Georges Laden in der Winkelgasse kannte.

„Er hat kein Wort gesagt", sagte Ginny empört.

„Knöpfen wir ihn uns vor", entschied Ron grinsend und sie gingen hinüber in den Laden, in dem es von Hogwarts-Schülern nur so wimmelte- offenbar hatten alle ihre über die Weihnachtstage wieder aufgefüllten Vorräte bereits wieder geleert. Ginny deutete grinsend hinüber zu Seamus Finnigan, der gerade eine Unmenge Stinkbomben in seinem Rucksack verstaute.

„Willkommen, Ladies and Gentlemen", sagte eine bekannte Stimme von oben herab. „Fühlen Sie sich wie zuhause!"

Sie hoben die Köpfe und sahen, nicht sonderlich überrascht, George am Geländer im Stockwerk über ihnen stehen. Während sie die Treppe hinaufgingen, entdeckte Harry weitere bekannte Gesichter unter dem Personal: Lee Jordan stand hinter der Kasse und Alicia Spinnet beriet ein paar kichernde Ravenclaw-Fünftklässlerinnen zu Liebestränken.

„Ich dachte, Alicia arbeitet jetzt in der Firma ihres Vaters?", fragte Ginny, nachdem sie George zur Begrüßung umarmt hatte. „Federkiele, stimmt's?"

\- „Richtig", sagte George. „Aber am Wochenende hat sie frei und hilft hier aus, für den Besuch all dieser unschuldigen Schüler hier brauchte ich zusätzliches Personal."

\- „Seit wann gehört dir der Laden?", fragte Harry.

„Hab ihn Zonko letzte Woche abgekauft", sagte George. „Der Gute wollte schon länger in Rente gehen und hat mich gefragt, ob ich den Laden übernehmen will."

Ron sah sich etwas neidisch um. „Und was hat das mit Bordeaux auf sich?"

\- „Dafür ist unsere liebe Schwägerin verantwortlich", sagte George grinsend. „Bill hat sie so lange genervt, bis sie endlich wegen ihrer Schwangerschaft eine Pause bei Gringotts eingelegt hat, aber damit war sie nicht ausgelastet. Fleur hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass das Unruhestiftertum in Beauxbatons skandalös schlecht aufgestellt ist und ich habe es als meine Pflicht angesehen, einzugreifen. Die Außenstelle ist seit einem Monat geöffnet und läuft wirklich ausgesprochen zufriedenstellend."

\- „George", stöhnte Hermine, deren Gesicht einen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck angenommen hatte. „Wie viele ZAGs hast du nochmal gemacht?"

George tat, als überlege er angestrengt und zählte sie dann an den Fingern ab. „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Zauberkunst", zählte er grinsend auf. „Ich persönlich fand ja, dass meine Leistung in Zaubertränke Zusatzpunkte für Kreativität verdient gehabt hätte, aber leider sahen die Prüfer das etwas anders."

Hermine schien ihr Lernpensum ernsthaft zu überdenken angesichts des Erfolgs, den George trotz seiner schulischen Verfehlungen offensichtlich hatte.

George grinste sie an. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Hermine, du hast es ja trotz deines Lerneifers zu etwas gebracht, nicht wahr?"

Sie sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Was meinst jetzt genau?"

\- „Naja, Rons Freundin zu sein ist natürlich alles andere als glorreich, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es eine andere Hexe in deinem Alter schon mal in die Schokofroschkarten geschafft hat."

\- „Was?", fragte sie verwirrt. „Ich bin doch nicht in den- _was?_ \- oder?"

Georges Grinsen wurde noch breiter, er sah aus, als würde er Werbung für Zahnpasta machen. „Ihr wisst es nicht? Wie allerliebst!"

Er lehnte sich über die Brüstung. „Lee! Du hattest Recht! Wirf das Paket her!"

Lee Jordan gab Dennis Creevey sein Wechselgeld und warf George dann ein kleines Päckchen hoch, in dem drei Schokofrösche samt Karten waren.

„Wie unsere liebreizende Schwägerin sagen würde: _Voila!_ "

Hermine sah George immer noch misstrauisch an. „Du willst uns verkohlen!"

\- „Au contraire, ma chère!", sagte George entrüstet. „Das würde ich nie tun!"

Ron riss die Schokofrösche auf und schnappte verblüfft nach Luft, als er auf sein Gesicht starrte, das sich gelangweilt an der Nase kratzte.

„Das bin ich!"

\- „Welch beneidenswerte Auffassungsgabe, Ronald", sagte George trocken.

Harry nahm die Karte mit seinem Bild und drehte sie neugierig um. Darauf stand:

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Harry Potter, Orden der Merlin, Erster Klasse, wurde berühmt, als er im Alter von einem Jahr zur ersten Person wurde, die den Todesfluch überlebte. Der 'Junge, der lebt' beendete so den Ersten Zaubererkrieg und sechzehn Jahre später auch den Zweiten, als er den dunklen Magier Tom Riddle, der sich selbst 'Lord Voldemort' nannte, besiegte._

 _Außerdem ist Mr Potter bekannt als Sieger des Trimagischen Turniers 1994/95 und als jüngster Spieler der Gryffindor-Quidditch-Mannschaft seit über einem Jahrhundert, mit der er bislang dreimal als Sucher den Quidditch-Cup gewinnen konnte. Aktuell ist er Kapitän des Teams._

 _Zudem erhielt er einen Preis für besondere Verdienste um die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei._

„Wieso dürfen die das einfach so veröffentlichen, ohne uns zu fragen?", fragte Hermine erbost.

Ginny gluckste. „Du bist die einzige Person, die ich kenne, die sich ernsthaft darüber beschwert, in die Schokofroschkarten aufgenommen worden zu sein."

\- „Sei kein Frosch, Hermine" sagte George. „Sieh dir Ronnielein an, wie es fast vor Stolz platzt. Mum wird durchdrehen, wenn sie davon hört."

Ron war in der Tat ziemlich rot.

„Genau das, was ich gebraucht habe", seufzte Harry. „Noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit."

\- „Ich finde, es ist eine schöne Anerkennung", sagte Ginny streng. „Hört auf, euch zu beschweren- Ron, hör auf, so blöd zu grinsen und sei froh, dass sie dein erstes Spiel gegen Slytherin rausgelassen haben."

Harry lugte hinüber aud Rons Karte; sie hatte Recht: zu Quidditch hieß es nur:

 _...Mr Weasley nahm in zwei Saisons als Hüter des Gryffindor-Teams am Quidditch-Cup der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei teil, den das Team in beiden Jahren für sich entscheiden konnte._

Hermine verstaute ihre Karte in ihrer Handtasche, bevor er einen Blick darauf werfen konnte.

„Sollen wir euch helfen, George?", fragte sie in einem absolt durchschaubaren Versuch, das Thema zu wechseln.

„Nicht nötig", sagte George. „Geht ruhig schon vor in die _Drei Besen_ , ich komme dann nach. Der größte Andrang sollte schon vorbei sein."

* * *

Der Pub war wie üblich völlig überfüllt und da nicht mal ein einziger Tisch frei war, stellten sie sich an die Theke, um dort ein Butterbier zu trinken.

„Ziemlich heiß hier drin", murmelte Ginny und fächerte sich Luft zu. „Sie sollten mal die Tür auf lassen."

In diesem Moment fuhr eine kühle Brise durch den Pub, weil die Tür sich kurz öffnete und dann wieder schloss. Ron, der nachsah, wer hereingekommen war, verschluckte sich an seinem Butterbier und spuckte es fast über den Tresen.

„Harry", keuchte er entsetzt.

Die anderen wirbelten herum und in diesem Moment gab es einen grellen Lichtblitz, der sie alle blendete. Harry riss seinen Zauberstab heraus und brüllte _„Protego!"_ in die Richtung, in der er die Tür vermutete. Es gab einen dumpfen Knall und dann schrien mehrere Leute laut auf.

Als Harry wieder sehen konnte, stellte er fest, dass der Großteil der Besucher sich entweder unter den Tischen versteckt oder aber die Zauberstäbe in der Hand hatte. Beides war überflüssig, da ihm ein Blick reichte, um zu erkennen, dass der Lichtblitz nicht etwa von Selwyn gestammt hatte, sondern nur von Rita Kimmkorns Kamera. Die Reporterin selbst rappelte sich mühsam auf und rückte grimmig ihre juwelenbesetzte Brille zurecht.

„Die Kamera wirst du mir ersetzen müssen, Harry!"

\- „Reparieren Sie sie selbst!", fauchte Ron zornig.

\- „Die Schlagzeile wird einschlagen wie eine Bombe", sagte Rita zuckersüß. „ _Potter greift Reporterin an- Anschlag auf die Pressefreiheit-"_

Hermine knallte ihr Butterbier so laut auf den Tresen, dass die Flasche beinahe zerbarst. „Sie sind ein Anschlag auf die Menschheit", knurrte sie. „Verschwinden Sie gefälligst, so lange Sie noch können!"

\- „Ach, die kleine Miss Makellos ist auf da, wie erfreulich", sagte Rita. „Die Öffentlichkeit hat ein Anrecht darauf, zu erfahren-"

Was genau die Öffentlichkeit erfahren musste, sollte Harry nie erfahren, da Madam Rosmerta in diesem Moment zitternd vor Wut hinter dem Tresen hervorkam und ihren Zauberstab auf Rita Kimmkorn richtete.

„Raus hier!", brüllte sie laut. „Und lassen Sie sich nie wieder hier blicken, Sie haben Hausverbot! Das war das letzte Mal, dass sie einen meiner Kunden belästigt haben!"

\- „Rosmerta, meine Liebe-"

\- „RAUS!"

Die Tür der _Drei Besen_ schlug knallend vor Ritas Nase zu.

„Danke", sagte Harry etwas verlegen.

„Keine Ursache, Harry", knurrte Madam Rosmerta „Das hätte ich schon vor Jahren tun sollen."


	22. Chapter 22 Gedenken

**Gedenken**

Die Osterferien verbrachten Harry und Ginny nach endlosen Diskussionen mit Molly zusammen am Grimmauldplatz, wo sie sich von Kreacher nach allen Regeln der Kunst verwöhnen ließen. Dass Ginny auch die Nächte dort verbrachte, hatte ihre Mutter erst nach dem deutlichen Hinweis akzeptiert, dass sie beide volljährig waren und dass nichts passieren würde, was nicht ohnehin schon passiert war. Da Harry und Ginny beide das Passwort für das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler hatten und dank Tarnumhang und Karte des Rumtreibers unmöglich erwischt werden konnten, hatten sie diese Grenze lange überschritten. Auch Ron war davon natürlich nicht sehr begeistert gewesen, aber nachdem Ginny ihn zuckersüß nach seinen zahlreichen 'Bibliotheksaufenthalten' mit Hermine gefragt hatte, war er mucksmäuschenstill. Über die Ostertage blieben sie allerdings im Fuchsbau, wo Harry weiterhin in Rons Zimmer schlief. George allerdings ließ sich nicht davon abbringen, dass Angelina, die er erstmals mit nach Hause brachte, bei ihm übernachtete und Molly war zu beschäftigt damit, sich mit Bill um die hochschwangere Fleur zu sorgen, als dass sie George Probleme bereitet hätte. Charlie war ebenfalls angereist, so dass Harry und Ron das ohnehin ziemlich kleine Schlafzimmer unter dem Dach mit noch einer weiteren Person teilen konnten. Charlies Schnarchen stellte sich als ebenso laut wie Rons heraus.

Am Mittwoch nach Weihnachten musste Harry ins Ministerium, um seine Aussage gegen Ludo Bagman zu machen, der in einer Hochsicherheitszelle in Askaban auf seinen Prozess wartete und vermutlich insgeheim auf eine lange Haftstrafe hoffte, damit er nicht den Kobolden in die Hände fallen konnte.

„Merrythoughts Abteilung dreht langsam durch", berichtete Savage, dem Harry nach seiner Aussage einen kurzen Besuch abstattete. Ares Merrythought war der neue Leiter des Koboldverbindungsbüros, wusste Harry. „Die Kobolde wollen sich unbedingt selbst um Bagman kümmern, aber wir können unmöglich nachgeben- das würde einen Präzedenzfall schaffen."

Die Wände von Savages und Zeas' Zelle waren vollgepflastert mit Bildern von Kleinkriminellen.

„Man hält uns immer noch von allem weg, was mit Selwyn zu tun hat", meinte Paula Zeas, während sie missmutig durch eine Akte blätterte.

„Immerhin ist unsere Verhaftungsrate wesentlich höher als die der anderen", knurrte Savage. „Achso, Fletcher ist letzte Woche zu vier Jahren Askaban verdonnert worden, falls du's noch nicht gehört hast."

Harry nickte, wenig überrascht, dass Mundungus bekommen hatte, was er verdiente. „Ich hoffe nur, dass ihn dadrin kein Todesser umbringt."

\- „Das kann nicht passieren", sagte Savage ruhig. „Die Todesser werden strikt von den anderen Gefangenen getrennt."

Er lehnte sich zu Harry herüber und sah sich kurz um, ob jemand in der Nähe war. „Wir haben immer noch nichts neues zu Selwyn, obwohl wir in Hogsmeade und Umgebung jeden Stein umgedreht haben."

\- „Es gibt da Höhlen-"

\- „Wissen wir", knurrte Savage. „Aber da war auch nichts zu finden. Keine Spur. Vermutlich hat er die Gegend verlassen, nachdem wir ihn gesehen haben."

\- „Wisst ihr, ob er allein ist?"

\- „Alles deutet darauf hin, wir haben- Fletcher wird in Askaban nichts geschehen, Potter, mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte Savage etwas lauter und mit reservierter Miene.

Harry sah auf und stellte nicht wesentlich überrascht fest, dass Proudfoot hinter ihm stand.

„Sir."

\- „Potter", knurrte Proudfoot. „Was tun Sie hier?"

\- „Ich wollte mich nur nach Mundungus Fletchers Haftbedingungen erkundigen, Sir", sagte Harry ruhig. „Mit all den Todessern, die mit ihm in Askaban sind..."

\- „Natürlich", sagte Proudfoot in einem Tonfall, der Harry sofort klar machte, dass er ihm kein Wort glaubte und ganz genau wusste, warum er hier war.

„Savage, was ist mit dieser Throckmorton-Sache, haben Sie dazu schon was Neues?"

\- „Ich bin dran, Sir", sagte Savage eilig.

„Das will ich hoffen", knurrte Proudfoot. „Noch irgendwelche Fragen, Potter?"

\- „Nein, Sir, ich wollte gerade gehen", seufzte Harry und verabschiedete sich von den beiden anderen.

Im Atrium lief er dem Zaubereiminister über den Weg, der von einer Horde Reporter verfolgt wurde.

„Percy, kümmern Sie sich bitte darum", brummte Kingsley Shacklebolt, während die Reporter begeistert begannen, Fotos von Harry zu schießen und ihm Fragen zuzurufen wie _„Was halten Sie von der angekünfigten Reform der Werwolfgesetzgebung, Mr Potter?"_ oder _„Was haben Sie zu Miss Skeeters Buch zu sagen?"_

Kingsley schüttelte ihm kurz die Hand. „Alles klar?"

Harry nickte und deutete auf das riesige Gebilde in der Mitte des Atriums, das von einem schwarzen Tuch verdeckt wurde.

„Ein neues Kunstwerk?"

\- „Ein Denkmal", sagte Kingsley ernst. „Es wird am zweiten Mai eingeweiht, am Jahrestag der Schlacht."

Harry nickte grimmig und etwas überrascht als ihm klar wurde, dass das Ganze nun schon fast ein Jahr her war.

„Kommst du zur Gedenkfeier?", fragte Kingsley.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Kingsley. Ich...in Hogwarts wird es auch eine Gedenkfeier geben und ich sollte da sein."

\- „Natürlich", sagte Kingsley ernst und wechselte das Thema. „Irgendwas Neues dazu, wer deine Sachen durchwühlt hat?"

\- „Nichts", sagte Harry grimmig. „Nicht die geringste Spur."

\- „Halt die Augen offen", knurrte Kingsley. „Und melde dich direkt bei mir, falls sowas nochmal passiert."

* * *

Der Gedenktag stand unmittelbar bevor und sorgte dafür, dass sich nach dem Ende der Ferien eine Stille und Bedrücktheit im Schloss breitmachte, die nichts mit Prüfungen oder Dementoren zu tun hatte. Besonders die älteren Jahrgänge waren grimmig, was auf die jüngeren abfärbte, die nichts mit der Schlacht zu tun gehabt hatten aber vom Verhalten der älteren eingeschüchtert wurden. Harry ging es nicht anders. Das Denkmal in der Eingangshalle, an das er sich mittlerweile fast schon gewöhnt hatte, zog seinen Blick unwillkürlich an, wann immer er vorbeikam. Im Zuge dieser bedrückten und gereizten Stimmung erfuhren die Hufflepuffs schließlich von Zacharias Smiths Auftritt im Pokalzimmer, woraufhin er eine dermaßen deftige Abreibung kassierte, dass er eine ganze Woche im Krankenflügel verbringen musste, weil er von einer Vielzahl verschiedener Flüche getroffen worden war. Ernie Macmillan listete sie ihnen in Kräuterkunde grimmig auf: Zacharias waren eine lange Holznase und zwei überdimensionierte Hasenohren gewachsen, außerdem stießen diese Ohren jedesmal, wenn er etwas sagen wollte, Dampf aus wie eine Lokomotive. Ernie selbst zeichnete für das völlige Verschwinden von Zacharias' Haaren verantwortlich. So kam es, dass Smith den Gedenktag im Krankenflügel verbrachte, was wohl auch besser für ihn war.

Am Morgen des zweiten Mai stand Harry schon früh auf, nachdem er aus dem dritten Alptraum nacheinander aufgeschreckt war, und starrte aus dem Fenster hinaus auf die Ländereien. Die Bilder vom letzten Jahr, die ihn in seinen Träumen heimgesucht hatten, hatten sich dort abgespielt: Ginny, die Vicky Frobisher sterben sah, Wood, der den toten Colin trug, Snape, der blutüberströmt zusammenbrach...und Voldemort auf der Lichtung im Verbotenen Wald, Voldemort, der den Elderstab auf ihn richtete...

„Kriegst du auch kein Auge zu?", flüsterte Neville, der neben ihn trat.

Harry schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Ich hab mir gedacht, wir sollten später zusammenstehen", sagte Neville nach einer Weile. „Du weißt schon, die DA."

\- „Jaah..."

Sie standen da in der Dunkelheit und warteten darauf, dass der Tag begann, der Tag, den sie gefürchtet hatten, weil er sie mehr als alle anderen an das erinnerte, was sie verloren hatten. Die anderen gesellten sich einer nach dem anderen stumm zu ihnen und sahen hinaus und Harry musste daran denken, wie er sie alle vor einem Jahr gesehen hatte, verzweifelt und blutüberströmt, aber mutig bis zum Schluss. Es war ein Wunder, dass sie es alle fünf geschafft hatten, anders als all die, die sie verloren hatten und derer sie heute gedenken würden.

„Es ist Zeit", murmelte Neville schließlich leise und ging als Erster ins Bad.

Es würde an diesem Tag keinen Unterricht geben, hatte Professor McGonagall beim Abendessen angekündigt. Stattdessen versammelte die ganze Schule sich im Morgengrauen am Denkmal in der Eingangshalle, ausnahmsweise nicht geordnet nach Häusern und Jahrgängen. Jeder stand da, wo er sich am fühlsten fühlte. Harry und die anderen drei standen zusammen mit denen von der DA, die noch lebten und zur Schule gingen: Dennis Creevey und Ernie Macmillan, Seamus und Dean, Luna und Susan Bones, Terry Boot und Lavender und Parvati.

Diesmal hielt McGonagall keine Rede, stattdessen las sie die Namen der Toten vor. Vierundfünfzig Namen, die jeder wie ein Feuer waren, das Harry von innen verbrannte. Die schlimmsten waren die, die er am meisten vermisste, und als McGonagall ganz zum Schluss sanft _'Fred Weasley'_ sagte, krallten sich Ginnys und Hermines Finger schmerzhaft in seine Hände. Er schluckte und sah sich um, wobei sein Blick auf die Gruppe älterer Slytherins fiel, die am Eingang zu den Kerkern stand. Malfoy und Astoria und Daphne Greengrass sahen ebenso bleich aus wie der Rest der Schüler, während Goyle nur wie üblich dumpf geradeaus starrte. Pansy Parkinson warf Astoria wütende Blicke zu, Blaise Zabini neben ihr bemühte sich offensichtlich um eine betroffene Miene. Von Theodore Nott war nichts zu sehen, stellte er wütend fest, während McGonagall allen für ihre Teilnahme dankte und sie zum Frühstück schickte. McGonagall war das offenbar ebenfalls aufgefallen.

„Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Slytherin für Mr Notts Fehlen, Horace", sagte sie wütend zu Notts Hauslehrer, als Harry und die anderen gerade vorbeigingen.

* * *

Nach dem Frühstück versuchte Harry, sich unauffällig zu verdrücken, aber Ginny zog ihn stur zurück auf die Bank und funkelte ihn an.

„Du lässt mich heute nicht allein, Potter", knurrte sie leise und Harry wurde rot vor Verlegenheit, weil er wieder einmal daran erinnert werden musste, dass er nicht der einzige war, der vor einem Jahr soviel verloren hatte.

„Entschuldige", sagte er leise und legte den Arm um sie.

„Heute sollte keiner von uns alleine sein", murmelte sie und schob die Reste ihres Frühstücks von sich.

„Lasst uns zum See gehen", sagte Neville schließlich, als klar wurde, dass keiner von ihnen wirklichen Hunger hatte. Die anderen folgten ihm achselzuckend, aber froh darüber, dass sie die Große Halle verlassen konnten. Sie setzten sich unter ein paar Eichen an den See, in dem der Riesenkrake träge seine Runden drehte, und starrten aufs Wasser und den Wald. Es war einer der wärmsten Tage, die sie in diesem Jahr bisher erlebt hatten, obwohl es noch so früh am Morgen war. Nach und nach gesellte der Rest der DA sich zu ihnen: Lavender und Dean, die sich eng umschlungen an eine der Eichen lehnten, Luna, die Terry von der letzten Ausgabe des _Klitterers_ erzählte, was ihn wenigstens etwas abzulenken schien, Parvati, die sich stumm ans Wasser setzte und ihr Spiegelbild betrachtete. Ernie und Susan lasen ihre _Tagespropheten_ und seufzten von Zeit zu Zeit leise auf, Dennis und Seamus warfen Steine ins Wasser und Hermine und Ron saßen genauso aneinandergelehnt da wie Harry und Ginny. Neville blätterte mit leerem Blick durch sein Kräuterkundebuch.

Es war ein Rückschlag, dachte Harry müde. Das ganze Jahr über war es ihnen allen Stück um Stück ein kleines bisschen besser gegangen, aber der Jahrestag warf sie alle weit zurück. Und doch war dieser Tag wichtig, denn die, die sie verlassen hatten, verdienten es, dass man sich an sie erinnerte und an das große Opfer, das größtmögliche, das sie gebracht hatten. Er fragte sich, wie diejenigen diesen Tag verbringen würden, die nicht in Hogwarts waren. Kingsley und Arthur würden bei der Gedenkfeier im Ministerium sein, aber Molly würde das sicher nicht über sich bringen. Vermutlich würden Bill und Fleur und vielleicht Charlie vorbeikommen, um ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten. Andromeda würde heute sicher stundenlang mit Teddy im Garten sitzen und auf die Grabsteine starren und George und Angelina würden einander festhalten wie zwei Ertrinkende...

Parvati fing leise an zu weinen, während sie aufs Wasser starrte und Neville legte sein Buch weg und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Komm, Pav, hör auf dahinzusehen..."

\- „Ich seh sie i-immer", schluchzte Parvati verzweifelt. „Je-jedesmal, wenn ich mein Spiegelbild sehe..."

Harrys Herz verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft, als ihm klar wurde, dass es nicht sie selbst war, die Parvati sah, sondern ihre tote Zwillingsschwester.

„Schhhh", sagte Seamus unerwartet sanft, der sich jetzt ebenfalls neben sie hockte und den Arm um sie legte. „Schon gut, Pav, lass es einfach raus..."

Harry fragte sich, ob es George ebenso ging. _Ja,_ dachte er traurig. Ganz bestimmt ging es ihm genauso, dachte Harry, während Parvati sich an Seamus' und dann Lavenders Schulter ausweinte.

„Ist...das Hermes?", fragte Ron mit rauer Stimme und Harry sah verblüfft auf. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen stellte er fest, dass es tatsächlich Percys Eule war, die über den See hinweg auf sie zuflog.

„Im Ministerium muss was passiert sein", sagte Hermine entsetzt.

Hermes landete elegant auf Rons Schulter und streckte sein Bein aus, an dem sich ein hastig versiegelter Brief befand, der an _Ronald und Ginevra Weasley, Haus Gryffindor, Hogwarts_ adressiert war. Die beiden Geschwister tauschten einen ängstlichen Blick, dann riss Ron den Brief auf und seine nervöse Miene wandelte sich in ein ungläubiges Strahlen.

„Das Baby ist da!", rief er und hielt Ginny begeistert den Brief hin.

„Was?", fragte sie ungläubig. Harry und Hermine lasen über ihre Schulter hinweg mit, was Percy ungewohnt hastig und fast unleserlich geschrieben hatte:

 _Ron, Ginny,_

 _Fleur hat gerade ein gesundes Mädchen zur Welt gebracht! Wir sind alle völlig aus dem Häuschen! Unglaublich, dass es gerade heute gekommen ist, oder? Bill und Fleur hatten sich eigentlich auf Dominque geeinigt, aber jetzt wollen sie sie Victoire nennen._

 _Liebe Grüße,_

 _Euer Bruder Percy_

„Victoire", sagte Hermine sanft. „Sieg."

\- „Das ist...", sagte Harry, der keine Worte fand.

„Das ändert alles", sagte Ginny unter Tränen und umarmte Ron heftig. „Oh, das ist so...so wunderbar!"

\- „Wir haben eine Nichte", lachte Ron und wischte sich seine Tränen weg. „Leute! Ich bin Onkel! Ich!"

Die anderen gratulierten den beiden Weasleys begeistert und für einen Moment war all der Kummer, all die Trauer vergessen als ihnen allen so wunderbar vor Augen geführt wurde, dass das Leben weiterging, dass das Leben triumphiert hatte, dass sie gewonnen hatten, und Harry nahm sich vor, Andromeda sofort eine Eule zu schicken, um ihr zu erzählen, dass Teddy jetzt eine Spielkameradin hatte-

Und dann hörten sie die Schreie vom Schloss. Laut, schrill und panisch, dutzende verängstigt schreiende Kinder. Sie starrten zum Schloss und verharrten alle einen Moment wie versteinert, bevor sie losliefen wie ein Mann und ihre Zauberstäbe zogen, und Harry den Zweiwegespiegel hervorzog, um Kingsley zu warnen, und Ron seinen Patronus zu Proudfoot schickte, um die Auroren zu rufen, während sie entsetzt auf die Schlange starrten, die aus dem Mund des Totenkopfs hervorgekrochen kam-

Über dem höchsten Turm von Hogwarts war das Dunkle Mal erschienen.


	23. Chapter 23 Schatten der Vergangenheit

**Schatten der Vergangenheit**

Auroren, Lehrer und Vertrauensschüler durchsuchten das Schloss von oben bis unten, und am Ende gab es eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht: die gute war, dass niemand ermordet worden war, aber die schlechte, dass sie keine Ahnung hatten, wer das Dunkle Mal heraufbeschworen hatte.

„Es war Nott", knurrte Ron, während sie am nächsten Morgen auf Hermines _Tagespropheten_ starrten, auf dessen Titelseite die Worte _'Horror in Hogwarts!'_ prangten.

„Es kann nicht Nott gewesen sein", sagte Hermine mit gerunzelter Stirn, während sie den Artikel las. „Er hat sich gerade mit Malfoy duelliert, als das Mal beschworen wurde. Nott war es nicht."

\- „Und du weißt das, weil...?"

\- „Weil ich die Schülersprecherin bin, Ron, falls du das vergessen haben solltest. Wenn hier jemand rausfliegt, müssen Neville und ich darüber informiert werden."

\- „Nott und Malfoy sind rausgeflogen?", hakte Harry nach.

Hermine seufzte und sah von der Zeitung auf. „ _Nott_ ist rausgeflogen, Malfoy hat Professor Slughorn nur eine Woche Nachsitzen aufgebrummt."

\- „Warum haben sie sich duelliert?", fragte Ginny. „Die beiden schienen immer ganz gut miteinander auszukommen- beide Daddys Todesser und so."

\- „Früher mal", seufzte Hermine. „Dass Lucius Malfoy ausgepackt hat, während Notts Vater noch auf der Flucht war, hat ihrer Beziehung sicher nicht gut getan, meint ihr nicht?"

\- „Warum haben sie sich denn jetzt duelliert?", fragte Ron.

„Offenbar waren sie sich nicht einig, wie ein Dunkles Mal über Hogwarts zu bewerten ist", sagte Hermine.

„Aber-"

\- „Es war wegen Greengrass", unterbrach Parvati Ron. Die anderen sahen sie neugierig an. „Daphne hat's Terry erzählt und Terry mir", sagte sie achselzuckend.

„Wann genau hat Terry dir das erzählt?", fragte Lavender neugierig. „Wie kommt's, dass ihr euch heute schon gesehen habt? Noch vor dem Frühstück?"

Parvati funkelte sie streng an. „Wollt ihr die Geschichte hören oder nicht?"

\- „Wir wollen sie hören", sagte Harry, bevor Lavender etwas entgegnen konnte.

Parvati nahm einen Schluck Kürbissaft.

„Nott hat in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum darüber gelacht, dass das Mal gerade heute beschworen wurde, und Astoria hat ihm deswegen die Meinung gesagt. Nott war deswegen sauer und hat versucht, sie zu verhexen, und das hat Malfoy richtig auf die Palme gebracht. Offenbar haben sie dabei den ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum verwüstet, und nur Slughorns Auftauchen hat das ganze beenden können."

\- „Warum hat Malfoy dann Nachsitzen gekriegt?", fragte Seamus verwirrt und Harry gab ihm im Stillen recht.

„Wegen den Flüchen, die sie beide benutzt haben", sagte Neville, der jetzt erst zum Frühstück kam. „Es waren zwar keine Unverzeihlichen, aber doch ziemlich dunkles Zeug."

\- „Was genau-?", begann Harry, aber Hermine würgte ihn ab, indem sie so laut fluchte, dass selbst der halbe Lehrertisch aufsah.

Sie saß da und starrte auf ihren _Tagespropheten_ , das Gesicht knallrot vor Wut, und Harry rutschte das Herz in die Hose.

„Es geht um mich?"

Hermine drehte die Zeitung um und hielt sie ihm hin. Der fragliche Artikel befand sich auf den Seiten sechs und sieben und trug die Überschrift:

 _Kimmkorn veröffentlicht Potter-Biografie- Rekord zum Verkaufsstart!_

Harry schluckte. Zwischen all den Sorgen, die er sich vor dem Gedenktag gemacht hatte, und dem Dunklen Mal am Himmel, hatte er völlig vergessen, dass Ritas Buch gestern veröffentlicht worden war.

„Diese..."

Ron benutzte ein Wort, für das Molly ihm vermutlich die Zunge herausreißen würde, wenn sie es jemals hörte, aber Harry gab ihm recht, als er begann, zu lesen.

 _'Der Auserwählte (?)', Rita Kimmkorns viertes Buch, wird wohl ebenso ein Bestseller werden, wie ihre ersten drei Werke. Das lässt zumindest der gestrige Tag vermuten, denn noch nie wurden in den ersten 24 Stunden so viele Ausgaben einer Neuveröffentlichung verkauft, wie von Kimmkorns Potter-Biografie._

„ _Es ist ein Rekord", bestätigt Adalbert Tuddleby, Sprecher von_ Flourish&Blotts _begeistert. „Wir mussten bereits am frühen Vormittag neue Exemplare ordern, weil alle vergriffen waren!"_

 _Kimmkorn selbst zeigte sich zwar erfreut, aber nicht sonderlich überrascht über den Erfolg ihres Buchs._

„ _Die Leute dürsten danach, endlich die Wahrheit über Harry Potter zu erfahren- die echte Wahrheit, nicht das, was Albus Dumbledore der Öffentlichkeit erzählt hat."_

 _Was Kimmkorn bedauert, ist, dass 'Der Junge, der lebt' selbst zu keiner Stellungnahme zu ihrem Buch bereit war._

„ _Ich war sehr enttäuscht, dass Harry sich nicht eingebracht hat, immerhin kennen wir beide uns schon eine ganze Weile und haben in der Vergangenheit bereits erfolgreich zusammengearbeitet."_

 _Damit spielt Rita Kimmkorn auf das Aufsehen erregende Interview an, das Potter ihr vor drei Jahren für den_ Klitterer _gegeben hat (den Wortlaut dieses Interviews finden sie auf Seite 23-27). Als ich sie auf den öffentlichen Streit anspreche, den sie vor wenigen Wochen mit Potter in Hogsmeade hatte, winkt Kimmkorn nur lachend ab._

„ _Eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit unter Frauen, meine Liebe, nichts Ernstes!"_

 _Hier nun exklusiv für unsere Leser ein Auszug aus Kimmkorns neuestem Bestseller, den sie uns freundlicherweise zur Verfügung gestellt hat:_

Schon die Überschrift brachte Harry an den Rand des Erbrechens.

 _KAPITEL II: MISSBRAUCH IN LITTLE WHINGING_

 _Wie im ersten Kapitel beschrieben, fand der kleine Harry sich nach dieser schicksalshaften Halloween-Nacht in der Obhut der Schwester seiner Mutter, Petunia, wieder, die mit ihrem Mann Vernon Dursley und dem gemeinsamen Sohn Dudley in Little Whinging, Surrey, lebte. Keiner der Dursleys gehört der magischen Gemeinschaft an, sie sind Muggel reinsten Wassers, und trotz der distanzierten Beziehung, die Petunia und ihre Schwester Lily deswegen führten, zögerten die Dursleys nicht, Harry wie einen zweiten Sohn in ihrem Zuhause willkommen zu heißen._

„ _Der Bursche machte es uns schwer", berichtet Vernon Dursley, 41. „Er hat uns einen Haufen Ärger bereitet."_

 _Während ein Teil des Ärgers (rasch nachwachsendes Haar, zum Beispiel) für einen jungen Zauberer, der seine Kräfte noch nicht voll kontrollieren kann, nicht ungewöhnlich ist, so gab es auch mehrere Vorfälle, die Anlass zur Sorge geben._

„ _Es war an Dudleys elftem Geburtstag", berichtet Petunia Dursley, 40. „Wir waren im Zoo (ein Park, in dem die Muggel sich wilde Tiere ansehen) im Schlangenhaus, als der Junge eine Schlange auf Dudley hetzte!"_

 _Ja, Sie haben richtig gelesen! Harry Potter, der gefeierte Held der magischen Gemeinschaft, hetzte, noch bevor er seinen ersten Fuß über die Schwelle von Hogwarts setzte, eine ausgewachsene Boa constrictor, eine Riesenschlange, auf seinen eigenen Cousin, der wie sein Bruder mit ihm aufgewachsen war! Schon vor Jahren konnte ich enthüllen, dass Potter ein Parselmund ist, aber dieser Vorfall kommt erst jetzt ans Licht und es lässt erschrecken, dass einem Kind, das zu einer solchen Untat fähig war, überhaupt erlaubt wurde, Hogwarts zu besuchen._

 _Natürlich änderte das Leben im Hause Dursley sich von da an gravierend: die ganze Familie lebte in Angst vor Harry Potter und vor dem, was er ihnen antun könnte, eine Angst, die sich verständlicherweise schon bald auf alle Zauberer ausdehnte, und, wie sich zeigte, nicht zu Unrecht. Denn als Harry Potter seinen Hogwarts-Brief aus den Händen von Rubeus Hagrid erhielt (Dumbledores höchst seltsame Entscheidung, kein qualifizierteres Personal für diese heikle Aufgabe einzusetzen, wurde in Kapitel 41 von_ 'Leben und Lügen des Albus Dumbledore' _bereits ausführlich kritisiert), verhexte der Wildhüter von Hogwarts Dudley Dursley, ein hilfloses Muggelkind. Ein Verbrechen, das Dumbledore, immerhin Großmeister des Zaubergamots, vertuschte, obwohl es eine schreckliche Verletzung des Internationalen Geheimhaltungsabkommens und etlicher anderer Gesetze darstellte! Nicht genug damit, dass die verzweifelten Dursleys mit einem misshandelten Sohn auf einer kleinen Insel vor der britischen Küste zurückgelassen wurden, Hagrid und Potter stahlen ihnen überdies noch ihr Boot!_

„ _Es dauerte fast zwei Tage, bevor uns die Küstenwache (Muggel, die anderen Muggeln in Seenot helfen) rettete", berichtet Vernon Dursley. Dursleys Sohn Dudley selbst stand nicht für einen Kommentar zur Verfügung, wie seine Eltern berichten, ist er von diesem Ereignis immer noch stark traumatisiert._

Bevor Harry umblättern konnte, riss Ginny ihm wütend die Zeitung weg, knüllte sie zusammen und verbrannte sie mit einem hervorgefauchten _'Incendio!'._

„Diese..."

Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Zehn Jahre hatten die Dursleys ihn in einem Besenschrank leben lassen, ihm Dudleys alte Sachen zum anziehen gegeben, ihn misshandelt und ihm das Leben zur Hölle gemacht, und jetzt stellte Rita Kimmkorn ihn als den Bösen dar. Er war so wütend, dass seine Hände zitterten. Wie konnte diese Frau ihm das antun, wie konnte sie so was schreiben? Wie konnte man so etwas veröffentlichen?

„Harry?", fragte Ginny zögerlich.

Er sah auf und stellte fest, dass die anderen hastig zu ihrer ersten Stunde liefen, während sie, Ron und Hermine ihn besorgt ansahen.

„Geht schon mal vor zu Sprout", sagte er wütend. „Sagt ihr ich komme gleich."

Ron und Hermine tauschten einen nervösen Blick, gingen dann aber zögerlich los.

„Kann ich irgendwas tun?", fragte Ginny.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Schon gut. Ich...ich brauche einfach einen Moment, okay?"

Ginny nickte zögerlich und gab ihm dann einen langen Kuss, der ihn etwas beruhigte. „Stell nichts Dummes an, ja?"

Damit hastete sie los, um nicht zu spät zu Zauberkunst zu kommen.

 _Stell ja nichts Dummes an, ja?_ Harry ballte wütend die Fäuste. Oh nein, er würde nichts Dummes anstellen, aber irgendwas würde er tun. Dem _Klitterer_ noch ein Interview geben, oder...aber das war nicht genug, dachte er, das hier schrie nach ernsteren Maßnahmen. Und anders als vor drei Jahren, als er machtlos mit ansehen musste, wie Lügen über ihn verbreitet wurden, war er jetzt alles andere als hilflos. Er erwog kurz, Kingsley um Hilfe zu bitten, verwarf das dann aber. Der Minister würde dem _Propheten_ ohnehin schon das Leben zur Hölle machen, und er war alt genug, um sich selbst um seine Probleme zu kümmern. Er stapfte aus der Großen Halle und suchte sich ein verlassenes Klassenzimmer, um ungestört zu sein.

„Tupsy", sagte er leise und seine Hauselfe apparierte mit einem lauten _Knall._

„Meister hat Tupsy gerufen!", sagte die Elfe begeistert und machte einen kleinen Luftsprung. „Meister hat Tupsy noch nie gerufen!"

Selbst Tupsys Begeisterung konnte Harrys Wut nicht lindern.

„Tupsy, ich will, dass du herausfindest, wer Anteile am _Tagespropheten_ hat", knurrte er. „Die Kobolde bei Gringotts sollten das wissen. Das gleiche gilt für den Verlag, der Rita Kimmkorns Bücher herausbringt."

\- „Ja, Meister Harry!"

Tupsy verschwand und Harry sagte, etwas ruhiger, „Kreacher."

Kreacher erschien mit einem ebenso lauten _Knall_ und verneigte sich bis zum Boden. „Meister Harry hat gerufen, und Kreacher kommt."

\- „Kreacher, ich will, dass du mir den besten Anwalt findest, den es in der Zaubererwelt gibt", sagte Harry.

Kreacher nickte eifrig. „Kreachers Herrin verließ sich immer auf Mr Croaker, aber Mr Croaker ist schon im Ruhestand", krächzte der Elf. „Mr Tudgeberry leitet jetzt seine Kanzlei. Meister kennt seine Schwester aus dem Ministerium."

\- „Sehr gut", sagte Harry. Wenn Tudgeberry nur halb so viel Biss wie seine Schwester hatte, war er genau der Mann, den er suchte.

„Vereinbare ein Treffen mit ihm in den _Drei Besen_ am nächsten Wochenende, Kreacher."

\- „Was soll Kreacher als Grund angeben, Meister Harry?"

\- „Sag ihm, er soll für mich Rita Kimmkorn dermaßen verklagen, dass sie keinen Knut an ihrem verfluchten Buch verdient", knurrte Harry. „Das wäre alles, Kreacher."

\- „Kreacher wird tun, was der Meister befiehlt!", rief der alte Elf und verschwand mit einem weiteren _Knall._

* * *

Harry atmete tief durch und ging, jetzt etwas ruhiger, zu Kräuterkunde. Obwohl er deutlich zu spät kam und alle anderen schon dabei waren, komische Pflanzen mit tentakelartigen Ästen zu beschneiden, verzog Professor Sprout keine Miene, wofür er ihr ausgesprochen dankbar war. Pansy Parkinson schaubte ungläubig und warf Goyle einen empörten Seitenblick zu.

„Wo warst du?", fragte Hermine schüchtern, während Harry sich seine Handschuhe aus Drachenhaut überstreifte.

„Pläne schmieden", sagte Harry und nahm sich seine Schere.

„Was genau-?"

\- „Nicht jetzt, Hermine", zischte Harry. „Ich hab Professor Sprouts Geduld schon genug strapaziert. Also, was sind das hier für Dinger?"

Er erzählte den anderen auf dem Weg zurück ins Schloss von seinem geplanten Rachefeldzug, der Ron und Neville zufrieden nicken ließ. Hermine hingegen kaute bloß nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.

„Was passt dir nicht?", fragte Ron seufzend.

„Glaubt ihr beide ernsthaft, dass Harry der erste ist, der Rita Kimmkorn verklagt?", fragte sie.

„Vermutlich nicht", sagte Neville langsam, „aber welcher Richter würde Harry Potter denn abweisen?"

\- „Darum geht's nicht", knurrte Harry. „Dieses Buch ist voller Lügen, und ich will, dass die Wahrheit ans Licht kommt!"

\- „Das will ich auch, Harry", seufzte Hermine. „Aber das Problem ist, dass Rita keine Lügen auftischt- sie verdreht die Fakten so sehr, dass sie ein falsches Bild ergeben, aber sie stellt ihre Vermutungen nicht als Fakten dar!"

\- „Ich kriege sie", sagte Harry stur. „Und wenn ich jede Galleone dafür ausgeben muss, die ich habe, damit lasse ich sie nicht davonkommen."

\- „Willst du nicht einfach Kingsley..."

\- „Kingsley muss sich da nicht einmischen, Hermine", sagte Harry knapp. „Oder willst du, dass er seinen Posten räumen muss, weil er sich in meine Probleme verwickelt? Das wäre ein gefundenes Fressen für die Presse."

Hermine seufzte, als sie einen Drittklässler mit einem Fangzähnigen Frisbee spielen sah. „Entschuldigt mich kurz, ich muss das beschlagnahmen..."

\- „Was hast du denn mit dem _Propheten_ vor, wenn er dir erstmal gehört?", fragte Neville neugierig, während Hermine eine kurze Diskussion mit dem Drittklässler führte.

„Weiß ich noch nicht", gab Harry achselzuckend zu. „Auf jeden Fall werden sie erstmal einen Artikel veröffentlichen, der Ritas Buch in der Luft zerreisst, und sie wird todsicher nie mehr für diesen Laden schreiben."

\- „Du solltest das Ding einfach schließen", schnaubte Ron. „Wann hat der _Prophet_ je etwas Gutes getan?"

\- „Hat dein Vater nicht mal die jährliche Verlosung gewonnen?", fragte Hermine, die mitsamt dem Fangzähnigen Frisbee wieder zu ihnen gestoßen war.

„Oh, jaah..."

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, schienen einige Mitschüler zu denen zu gehören, die Ritas Buch mit ihrem Kauf dabei geholfen hatten, zu einem Bestseller zu werden. Pansy Parkinson ließ es sich nicht nehmen, vor ihrer Zaubertrankstunde laut den Absatz zu dem Vorfall vorzulesen, bei dem er Tante Magda aufgeblasen hatte, wobei sie ein breites Grinsen in ihrem Mopsgesicht zeigte.

„Dass sie tatsächlich lesen kann", knurrte Hermine grimmig.

„Hey, Potter!", rief Zabini laut. „Bringst du mir den Spruch bei, mit dem man Muggel aufblasen kann?"

Slughorn, der in diesem Moment seine Kerkertür öffnete, rettete Zabini das Leben. Der Zaubertrankmeister selbst hatte das Buch natürlich auch schon gelesen und winkte, während er Harrys tadellose Pertikoff-Lösung begutachtete, heftig mit dem Zaunpfahl, dass er ihm gerne ein Treffen mit Eldred Worple vermitteln würde. Harry war dankbar, dass Pansy Parkinsons Kesselinhalt in diesem Moment durch den ganzen Kerker spritzte und damit Slughorns volle Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchte.

„Eins verstehe ich nicht", knurrte Harry, während sie den Kerker verließen. „Dass alle sich um dieses verdammte Buch sorgen, aber niemand sich einen Dreck darum schert, dass gestern das Dunkle Mal über dem Schloss beschworen wurde."

\- „Das glaube ich nicht", meinte Hermine grimmig. „Die Erstklässler haben sich heute kaum aus ihren Schlafsälen getraut, und ich weiß, dass Professor McGonagall sich heute nochmal mit Proudfoot trifft."

\- „Die werden eh nichts finden", meinte Ron wütend, als sie die Große Halle betraten. „Und was ist mit Nott, was treibt der wohl da draußen? Ich wette, dass er schon auf dem Weg zu Selwyn ist."

* * *

Nach dem Mittagessen hatten Ron und Harry eine Freistunde, die sie zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum damit verbrachten, ihre Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung für morgen fertigzumachen.

„Unglaublich", sagte Ron, als er seine Feder weglegte. „So früh waren wir noch nie-" _Knall._

Ron zuckte so heftig zusammen, dass er sein Tintenfass über seinen fertigen Aufsatz warf.

„ _Evanesco"_ , sagte Harry hastig, bevor die Tinte trocknen konnte.

„Den letzten Absatz muss ich trotzdem neu schreiben", sagte Ron missmutig, aber Harry hörte ihm gar nicht mehr zu, sondern nickte Kreacher auffordernd zu, dessen Auftauchen der Grund für den Lärm gewesen war.

„Kreacher hat Meister Harrys Befehl ausgeführt", krächzte der Elf, nachdem er seine Verbeugung beendet hatte. „Mr Tudgeberry hat für Samstag um vier einen Raum in den _Drei Besen_ reserviert, um die Details zu besprechen."

\- „Sehr gut, Kreacher", sagte Harry zufrieden.

Kreacher schnipste kurz und ein Stück Pergament erschien aus dem Nichts.

„Tupsy hat Kreacher diese Liste mitgegeben, Meister Harry."

\- „Danke", sagte Harry und nahm die Liste. „Richte ihr meinen Dank aus, ja?"

\- „Jawohl, Meister!"

Damit verschwand der Hauself.

„Sieh dir das an", sagte Harry zu Ron, der neugierig von seinem Aufsatz aufsah. „Balthasar Fenwick, Alius Parkinson und Beatrix Rosier kommen zusammen auf 54 der Anteile, das sollte reichen."

\- „Die Parkinsons und die Rosiers werden nie an dich verkaufen", meinte Ron kopfschüttelnd. „Das sind Reinblüter der schlimmsten Sorte."

\- „Hmm...vielleicht hat Tudgeberry eine Idee", sagte Harry. „Fenwick...der Name sagt mir was, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher..."

\- „Benjy Fenwick", sagte Ron nach einer Weile langsam. „Er war mit Mum befreundet und im Orden."

\- „Also definitiv keine Reinblüter der schlimmsten Sorte?"

\- „Einen Versuch sollte es wert sein", sagte Ron.

* * *

Harry schaffte es noch vor Zauberkunst, einen Brief an Balthasar Fenwick abzuschicken, in dem er ihm ein äußerst großzügiges Angebot für seine Anteile machte und um ein Treffen bat. Das und das gute Quidditch-Training am Abend, nach dem er und Ginny allein zurückblieben, hoben seine Stimmung merklich an, sodass er sich ziemlich gut gelaunt zu Hermine ans Feuer setzte, als sie zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum waren. Ginny ging hinauf zu ihrem Schlafsaal, nachdem sie ihm kurz zugezwinkert hatte. Hermine sah kurz von ihrem Verwandlungsaufsatz auf und grinste ihn an.

„Du musst nicht jedesmal so blöd grinsen, wenn ihr beide _ungestört wart_ , weißt du", feixte sie.

Harry wurde knallrot. „Ähm."

Hermine lachte kurz und widmete sich wieder ihrem Aufsatz. „Solltest du nicht auch besser an deinem Aufsatz arbeiten?"

\- „Ron und ich sind schon fertig", sagte Harry breit grinsend. „Wir haben das in unserer Freistunde erledigt."

Hermine starrte ihn in einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Stolz an. „Ihr habt eure Hausaufgaben gemacht? In einer Freistunde? Ohne mich?"

Harry nickte stolz. „Die Zeiten ändern sich, Hermine. Hat Ron dir das noch nicht auf die Nase gebunden?"

Sie schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Er ist noch nicht zurück vom Training."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst du, er ist noch nicht zurück? Warum nicht?"

\- „Ich dachte, er wäre bei dir und Ginny."

\- „Während wir- du weißt schon?"

Hermine schmunzelte. „Daran hab ich nicht gedacht. Aber wo ist er dann?"

\- „Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler?", schlug Harry nachdenklich vor.

„Harry", stöhnte sie.

„Was? Oh...Moment", sagte er verlegen und zog die Karte des Rumtreibers hervor. „Dir ist klar, dass wir ihm ein wenig Freiraum lassen sollten?", fragte er grinsend.

„Sagt der Typ, der seit fünf Jahren mit diesem Ding das ganze Schloss überwacht", sagte sie trocken. „Gestern hat hier jemand das Dunkle Mal beschworen, also würde ich lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen."

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. _„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin."_

Namen, Räume und Treppen bildeten sich auf dem Pergament und die beiden musterten die Karte kritisch.

„Im Bad ist er nicht", stellte Hermine fest.

„Auch nicht in der Bibliothek", sagte Harry wenig überrascht. „Und nicht in der Küche..."

\- „Da", sagte Hermine plötzlich scharf und deutete auf den Teil, der das Schlossgelände zeigte. Ein einsamer Punkt mit dem Titel _'Ronald Weasley'_ war am See.

„Was tut er um die Zeit allein am See?", fragte Hermine verwirrt.

„Das ist bei Dumbledores Grabmal", sagte Harry langsam.

„Harry", zischte Hermine und packte seinen Oberarm. „Er bewegt sich nicht. Warum bewegt er sich nicht?"

\- „Komm", knurrte Harry und zog sie hoch. „Da stimmt was nicht."

\- „Wo willst du hin?", sagte Hermine aufgebracht, als er sie zur Treppe zerrte, die zu den Jungenschlafsälen führte.

„Wir nehmen eine Abkürzung", sagte Harry eilig und hielt seinen Feuerblitz hoch.

Sie beachteten Seamus und Neville nicht, die Hermine verwirrt anstarrten, und stießen das Fenster auf. Das Schlossgelände war dunkel und verlassen. Hermine kletterte hinter Harry auf den Besen und klammerte sich fest an ihn.

„Äh, Leute...?", fragte Seamus perplex, aber Harry stieß sich kräftig ab und drehte nach links, wo sich das Grabmal befand. Hermines Finger krallten sich schmerzhaft in seine Brust- Fliegen war überhaupt nicht ihr Ding, aber dieser Flug dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bevor sie schlitternd neben dem reglosen Körper aufsetzten, der neben dem weißen Grabmal lag.

„Ron!", keuchte Hermine und stolperte zu ihm hinüber, während Harry den Feuerblitz weg warf und seinen Zauberstab zog.

„ _Lumos."_

Er warf einen hastigen Blick auf die Karte des Rumtreibers; niemand war in der Nähe. _„Expecto Patronum"_ , sagte er und schickte Nachrichten an McGonagall, Neville und Ginny. Dann erst richtete Harry das Licht auf Ron und schnappte entsetzt nach Luft. Ron war bewusstlos und voller Blut.

„Ron", ächzte er und ging neben Hermine auf die Knie, die zitternd ihren Zauberstab hob. _„Accio Diptam!"_

\- „Ist er..."

\- „Er lebt", schluchzte sie. „Aber wie lange noch..."

Harry schickte einen weiteren Patronus zu Madam Pomfrey, während Hermine das heranfliegende Fläschchen auffing und versuchte, die unzähligen Schnitte an Rons Oberkörper zu schließen.

„Es wird alles gut, Ron", flüsterte sie heiser.

Harry sah nochmal auf die Karte des Rumtreibers und sah McGonagall, Dawlish und Flitwick näherkommen, dicht gefolgt von Neville und Ginny.

„Klappt es?", fragte er nervös.

„Ja, aber er hat sehr viel Blut verloren."

Dawlish kam als erster an, den Zauberstab in der Hand und das Gesicht angespannt. „Was ist passiert, Po- Weasley!"

Er warf einen hastigen Blick auf Ron. „Wer war das?"

\- „Wissen wir nicht", sagte Harry knapp, während McGonagall und Flitwick ankamen.

„Mr Weasley", sagte McGonagall sichtlich erschüttert und begann sofort damit, Heilzauber zu wirken. „Filius, benachrichtigen Sie Poppy-"

\- „Sie ist schon unterwegs", sagte Harry und ließ das Licht seines Zauberstabs herumwandern, jetzt, wo Flitwick ebenfalls Licht auf Ron warf. Und dann sah er es: das weiße Grabmahl war aufgebrochen, die große Marmorplatte lag in zwei Stücken daneben. Dawlish sah es im selben Moment und fluchte leise. Sie traten hastig näher und sahen hinein.

Dumbledores Leiche lag da, die Hände gefaltet, aber der Zauberstab, den Harry mit ihm begraben hatte, war fort.


	24. Chapter 24 Die Schlange schlägt zurück

**Die Schlange schlägt zurück**

Es wurde eine der längsten Nächte in Harrys Leben. Er, Hermine und die Weasleys saßen vor der Tür zum Krankenflügel, während hinter der Tür Madam Pomfrey und zwei Heiler aus dem St. Mungo's um Rons Leben kämpften. Die Heiler hatten herkommen müssen, weil Ron den Transport wohl nicht überlebt hätte. Harry hatte seine Arme um Hermine und Ginny gelegt, die von Zeit zu Zeit leise weinten, und verfluchte im Stillen die ganze Welt und sich selbst dafür, dass sie so unvorsichtig gewesen waren. Wie hatten sie so dumm sein können, Ron einen Tag, nachdem jemand das Dunkle Mal beschworen hatte, allein im Dunkeln zurück zum Schloss gehen zu lassen? Nach all den Jahren voller Riesenspinnen, Kämpfe und Horkruxe hatten sie offenbar nichts gelernt.

„Gut, dass ihr die Karte benutzt habt", hatte George gemurmelt, als Harry ihnen erzählt hatte, was passiert war. Hermine hatte da schon kein Wort mehr herausbekommen, sie war völlig außer sich, mehr noch als Harry und Ginny. Ihnen gegenüber saßen Arthur und Bill, die Molly in die Mitte genommen hatten. Harry schluckte schwer. Sollten die Weasleys noch ein Kind verlieren, weil er so leichtsinnig gewesen war?

Und dann der Elderstab...nun, jetzt konnte er sich sicher sein, dass jemand es auf ihn abgesehen hatte, dachte Harry grimmig. Dawlish hatte ihn bereits gefragt, warum er so dumm gewesen war, ihn an so offensichtlicher Stelle zu verstecken, bevor er sich zu den Auroren gesellte, die das Schloss zum wiederholten Male auf den Kopf stellten. Sie würden wieder nichts finden, da war Harry sich sicher. Als sie Ron gefunden hatten, war der Angreifer mit dem Zauberstab schon über alle Berge gewesen, wer auch immer es gewesen war. Selwyn vermutlich, obwohl Harry nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, wie Voldemorts Erbe es aufs Schlossgelände geschafft hatte. Hatte Nott ihm geholfen? Konnte es ein Zufall sein, dass dieser Angriff nur einen Tag nach seinem Rauswurf stattfand? Aber wer hatte dann das Dunkle Mal heraufbeschworen, während Nott im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum war? Slughorn hatte die Slytherins befragt, und Malfoy persönlich hatte grimmig zugegeben, dass Nott den ganzen Tag vorm Feuer gesessen hatte, bis sie sich duelliert hatten.

Harry starrte grimmig auf seine Füße. Und was, wenn alles nur inszeniert worden war? Wenn Malfoy und Nott unter einer Decke steckten? Wie wahrscheinlich war es schon, dass sie den ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum verwüsteten, ohne sich gegenseitig ernsthaft zu verletzen? _Sectumsempra_ war ein Fluch, von dem nur wenige Personen wussten, und Malfoy gehörte dazu...

Alle zuckten heftig zusammen, als sich die Tür zum Krankenflügel öffnete und eine sichtlich erschöpfte Madam Pomfrey herauskam. Molly und Arthur schossen von der Bank hoch, während alle anderen wie erstarrt sitzenblieben.

„Er kommt durch", sagte Madam Pomfrey mit einem angestrengten Lächeln. „Aber er hat sehr viel Blut verloren."

\- „Was heißt das?", fragte Percy.

„Wir haben ihm blutbildende Tränke und starke Schlafmittel gegeben, er wird die nächsten beiden Tage durchschlafen. Ruhe ist jetzt das wichtigste für ihn."

\- „Aber er wird wieder ganz gesund?", fragte Molly drängend.

Madam Pomfrey nickte müde. „Ja, er wird wieder. Dank Miss Grangers raschem Handeln wird er nicht mal eine einzige Narbe behalten, die ihn an diesen schrecklichen Vorfall erinnert."

Harry lachte zittrig auf und drückte Hermine und Ginny fest an sich.

„Merlin sei Dank", sagte Molly schwach und sank erleichtert zurück auf die Bank, während Arthur Madam Pomfrey dankbar die Hand schüttelte.

„Können wir ihn sehen?", fragte Hermine leise.

„Ja", nickte Madam Pomfrey. „Aber keinen Aufruhr, er braucht Ruhe."

Rons Bett war das einzige im Krankenflügel, das belegt war, weil Zacharias Smith in dem Moment herausgeworfen worden war, in dem sie Ron hineingebracht hatten. Er war kreidebleich und sah schrecklich dünn aus, aber er schnarchte kräftig wie eh und je.

„Ich werde zwei Auroren hier Wache halten lassen", sagte Arthur grimmig.

Hermine strich Ron sanft die Haare zurecht und gab ihm einen schüchternen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor sie Harry grimmig ansah. Er nickte kurz. Es gab nichts zu sagen, keine Auroren, sondern sie würden denjenigen finden, der Ron das angetan hatte, und dann würde er bereuen, geboren worden zu sein.

„Ihr solltet zu Bett gehen", sagte Molly schließlich leise. „Euer Vater und ich bleiben hier."

\- „Ich auch", sagte Hermine in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete und setzte sich neben Ron aufs Bett. Harry und Ginny drückten sie kurz, bevor sie mit ihren Brüdern hinausgingen. George seufzte laut auf.

„Das war das zweite Mal, dass ihr ihm das Leben gerettet habt, Harry."

Harry nickte nur. Sie verabschiedeten sich von den beiden und gingen langsam zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm, wobei Harry nochmal die Karte des Rumtreibers überprüfte. Außer Dawlish, McGonagall und den Auroren, die das Schloss in Paaren durchsuchten, war niemand mehr auf den Beinen.

„Wer war es?", fragte Ginny leise und grimmig. „Was glaubst du?"

\- „Selwyn, Malfoy oder Nott", knurrte Harry. „Oder alle zusammen."

\- „Malfoy?", fragte sie unsicher. „Glaub ich nicht. Sein Vater und er stehen doch sicher selbst auf Selwyns Liste."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht hilft er ihm deswegen. Oder wie erklärst du dir, dass Malfoy das ganze Jahr über nicht angegriffen worden ist, obwohl er unter einem Dach mit Kindern von anderen Todessern schläft?"

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er hat andere Freunde...Greengrass und Goyle...mir kommt es so vor, als hätte er seine Lektion gelernt. Und was Selwyn angeht, wie soll er hier reingekommen sein? Alle Eingänge werden überwacht und dieses Verschwindekabinett gibt es nicht mehr."

\- „Das wurden sie letztes Jahr auch", sagte Harry stur. „Und trotzdem bin ich hier reingekommen, durch den-"

Er brach ab und blieb verblüfft stehen, während die Erkenntnis wie eine Schockwelle über ihn kam...

Wenn Neville den Raum der Wünsche dazu bringen konnte, eine Passage nach draußen zu öffnen, warum sollten Malfoy und Nott dann nicht auch dazu imstande sein? Es musste nur einer von ihnen im Raum sein, um sich den Tunnel zu wünschen, und Selwyn konnte ganz einfach im Schloss ein und aus gehen...

„Der Raum der Wünsche", sagte er leise und Ginny starrte ihn entsetzt an.

„Wie konnten wir nicht daran denken?", fragte sie leise.

„Keine Ahnung", knurrte Harry, während er sie zum Porträt der Fetten Dame herüberzog. „Aber jetzt, wo wir es wissen, können wir Maßnahmen treffen."

Als sie durchs Porträtloch kamen, stellten sie ohne große Überraschung fest, dass Parvati, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Neville und Demelza in den Sesseln am Feuer saßen und auf sie warteten. Neville sprang auf.

„Wie geht's Ron?"

\- „Er kommt durch", sagte Harry und ging zu ihnen herüber, während sie alle erleichtert aufatmeten.

„Wer-", fing Dean an, aber Harry winkte kurz ab.

„Wir wissen nicht, wer es war, aber wir glauben zu wissen, wie sie reingekommen sind."

Er erklärte ihnen kurz seine Theorie und sah Neville dann entschlossen an.

„Wir müssen die DA reaktivieren."

Neville nickte langsam. „Aber was können wir schon tun? Vor diesem Wandbehang zu warten, bringt nichts, der Raum kann sich überallhin öffnen, ansonsten hätten die Carrows uns letztes Jahr sofort erwischt..."

\- „Die Carrows wussten aber nicht sofort, wo ihr herausgekommen seid", sagte Harry und wedelte mit der Karte des Rumtreibers. Neville nickte begeistert, aber die anderen sahen ihn nur verwirrt an.

„ _Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin"_ , sagte Harry und tippte die Karte mit seinem Zauberstab an.

„Krass", sagte Seamus beeindruckt. „Woher hast du die?"

\- „Nicht so wichtig", sagte Harry ungeduldig. „Der Punkt ist, wir werden ab jetzt die Korridore in Gruppen patrouillieren und diese Mistkerle fangen."

\- „Ähm, nachts?", fragte Demelza. „Was, wenn man uns erwischt?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht nachts, nur bis zur Sperrstunde, zusätzlich zu den Vertrauensschülern. Danach beobachten wir die Karte hier und sehen, ob sich jemand seltsam verhält."

\- „Und wie erfährt der Rest, wenn was passiert?", fragte Parvati.

Neville zwinkerte und zog eine gewisse goldene Galleone aus der Tasche, auf deren Rand anstatt einer Seriennummer immer noch _„Harry ist zurück"_ stand.

„Genau", sagte Harry zufrieden. „Außerdem werden wir uns heute Abend im Raum treffen und dann versuche ich, euch beizubringen, wie ihr euren Patronus Nachrichten überbringen lassen könnt, das ist wesentlich schneller."

Lavender strich sich müde das Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Entschuldigt, falls die Frage blöd ist, aber warum gibst du diese Karte nicht den Lehrern oder den Auroren?"

Harry schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Wer sagt, dass es kein Lehrer oder Auror ist, der Selwyn hilft? Nein", sagte er grimmig. „Wir kümmern uns selbst darum."

Die anderen nickten nickten entschlossen.

„Und noch was", sagte Ginny. „Ab jetzt geht keiner von uns mehr irgendwohin allein hin. Nicht mal aufs Klo."

\- „Gut", seufzte Neville. „Also geben wir morgen den anderen Bescheid, dass wir uns im Raum treffen. Und jetzt lasst uns ins Bett gehen, es war ein langer Tag."

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen winkte Professor McGonagall Harry nach dem Ende ihrer Verwandlungsstunde knapp zu sich, während die anderen sich auf den Weg zum Mittagessen machten. Sie wartete, bis Daphne Greengrass die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und musterte Harry dann scharf.

„Potter, Sie gehen nirgendwo mehr alleine hin, ist das klar?"

\- „Ja, Professor", nickte Harry.

„Ich meine es ernst, Potter-"

\- „Ich habe Sie verstanden, Professor", sagte Harry. „Wir passen auf. Versprochen."

McGonagall schnaubte. „Gut. Desweiteren wird Madam Hooch ab jetzt Ihr Training beaufsichtigen, und das ganze Team wird geschlossen hin und zurück gehen, verstanden?"

\- „Ja, Professor."

McGonagall lehnte sich zurück. „Sie haben also den Elderstab verloren?"

Harry schnaubte. „Ich bin der Einzige, der ihn benutzen kann."

\- „Die werden Sie angreifen, Potter", sagte McGonagall.

„Daran bin ich gewohnt", sagte Harry kühl.

\- „Potter-"

\- „Sollen sie nur kommen", sagte Harry, jetzt etwas lauter. „Professor, darauf warte ich schon das ganze Jahr", knurrte er. „Ich habe keine Angst vor Selwyn."

Professor McGonagall seufzte laut auf und rieb sich die Schläfen.

„Haben die Auroren irgendwas gefunden?", fragte Harry.

„In Horace' Büro wurde eingebrochen", sagte McGonagall knapp.

„Was wurde gestohlen?"

\- „Sein gesamter Vorrat an Veritaserum."

Harry nickte langsam, als sich die letzten Puzzleteile zusammenfügten.

„Sie haben Ron also betäubt, ihm das Zeug einflößt, um ihn zum Elderstab zu befragen, und dann versucht, ihn umzubringen."

McGonagall nickte langsam. „Das glauben wir, ja. Offenbar hatte Mr Weasley noch Glück, dass sie nicht den Todesfluch benutzt haben..."

Harry lachte bitter auf. „Sie wollten, dass er leidet", sagte er. „Und gestorben wäre er auch so mit Sicherheit, sie konnten ja nicht wissen, dass ich die Karte habe. Hätten wir mit den üblichen Mitteln nach Ron gesucht, hätten wir ihn nie im Leben rechtzeitig gefunden."

McGonagall seufzte und musterte ihn nochmal scharf. „Gibt es irgendwas, was ich wissen sollte, Potter?"

\- „Nein, Professor", sagte Harry knapp. „Aber danke für Ihre Offenheit."

Hermine, Parvati und Terry warteten vor der Tür auf ihn.

„Weißt du Bescheid?", fragte Harry den Ravenclaw knapp.

„Ja", sagte Terry und zog seine Galleone kurz aus der Tasche, auf der nun _„RdW, 19 Uhr"_ stand. Neville hatte das Datum mit seiner eigenen Münze verändert, weil Harry seine im letzten Jahr verloren hatte, als die Greifer sie erwischt hatten. Sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Mittagessen, als Ginny und Demelza mit einem blonden Gryffindor aus ihrem Jahrgang auftauchten, der Harry vage bekannt vorkam.

„Geoffrey Hooper", sagte der Junge nervös und streckte seine Hand aus, die Harry etwas verwirrt schüttelte.

„Äh, angenehm", sagte er und warf Ginny einen fragenden Blick zu. Sie formte das Wort „Quidditch" mit den Lippen und Harry ging ein Licht auf.

„Also, Geoffrey", sagte er. „Wir brauchen einen neuen Hüter, bis Ron wieder fit ist, und da du der zweitbeste bei der Auswahl warst.."

Hooper nickte begeistert. „Du wirst es nicht bereuen, Harry!", sagte er und hüpfte regelrecht von dannen.

„Ich hasse es, Ron zu ersetzen", bekannte Harry.

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bis zum Spiel sollte er wieder fit werden", meinte sie. „Und schlimmer als McLaggen kann Hooper schlecht sein."

Harry hoffte inständig, dass sie Recht hatte.

* * *

Das DA-Treffen am Abend verlief in äußerst angespannter Atmosphäre, nicht zuletzt, weil sie alle gehofft hatten, dass ein solches Treffen nie mehr nötig sein würde. Gleichzeitig waren alle wild entschlossen, denjenigen zu kriegen, der Ron das angetan hatte. Sie teilten sich in vier Dreiergruppen auf, die an den Abenden abwechselnd die Korridore patrouillieren würden, wobei Dennis Creevey als Ersatzmann übrig blieb, worüber er nicht gerade erfreut war. Harry, Ginny und Demelza übernahmen den ersten Abend, konnten aber nichts besonderes feststellen, außer, dass Blaise Zabini und Daphne Greengrass sich auffällig lange in einem Besenschrank im zweiten Stock aufhielten.

„Sind die beiden nicht die Vertrauensschüler, die heute aufpassen sollten?", fragte Harry.

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich werd sie sicher nicht stören, Harry. Obwohl ich echt nicht verstehe, was Greengrass an ihm findet."

\- „Er sieht unverschämt gut aus", sagte Demelza versonnen.

„Was?", fragte sie etwas verlegen, als ihr auffiel, wie angewidert Ginny sie ansah. „Er sieht gut aus!"

\- „Er ist ein Mistkerl."

\- „Ein teuflisch gut aussehender Mistkerl..."

\- „Psst", zischte Harry, als er einen kleinen Punkt mit dem Titel _'Argus Filch'_ auf sie zukommen sah. Keinen Herzschlag später kam Mrs Norris um die Ecke geflitzt und fauchte sie wütend an. Harry steckte die Karte hastig weg, gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor Flich hinter einem Wandbehang hervorgesprungen kam.

„HA!", rief der Hausmeister mit boshafter Freude. „Hab ich euch! Herumstromern in den Korridoren nach der Nachtruhe, oho, jetzt steckt ihr ganz schön in der Tinte!"

Ginny starrte ihn verwirrt an. „Wie bitte?"

\- „Keine dummen Fragen, Weasley!", blaffte Filch zornig.

„Es ist erst viertel vor zehn, Mr Filch", knurrte Ginny.

„Schwachsinn", fauchte Filch und schwenkte seine Armbanduhr. „Es ist viertel vor elf, Weasley!"

\- „Entweder hat Ihnen jemand einen Streich gespielt, oder Ihre Uhr geht falsch", sagte Harry gelassen. „Es _ist_ viertel vor zehn, Mr Filch, aber wenn Sie uns nicht glauben, dann bringen Sie uns ruhig zu Professor Dawlish."

Filch leckte sich verwirrt über die Lippen, als Professor Sinistra um die Ecke gebogen kam und ihnen allen kurz gelassen zunickte, bevor sie weiterging.

„Professor!", rief Ginny.

„Miss Weasley?", fragte Professor Sinistra und drehte sich fragend um.

„Wie viel Uhr ist es, Professor?"

Die Astronomielehrerin sah kurz auf ihr Handgelenk. „Fast zehn vor zehn. Sie sollten sich sputen, wenn Sie noch rechtzeitig zurück in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum wollen."

Filch wurde knallrot. „PEEVES", knurrte er außer sich vor Zorn und hastete davon, gefolgt von Mrs Norris.

„Danke, Professor", sagte Ginny grinsend.

* * *

Das erste Training mit Hooper am nächsten Abend verlief wesentlich weniger angenehm. Harry hatte wahrlich keine Wunder von ihm erwartet, aber ein Hüter, der nur jeden dritten Ball hielt und das Training beinahe abbrach, als er zum ersten Mal einen Klatscher gegen den Oberschenkel bekam, hatte die Bezeichnung nicht verdient. Madam Hooch, die sie von der Tribüne aus beaufsichtigte, schien es ähnlich zu sehen, denn als Hooper fast in Tränen ausbrach, verzog sie das Gesicht, als habe sie etwas besonders ekliges gegessen.

„Ich hoffe, Ron ist zum Finale wieder fit", murmelte Ginny, als sie alle nach dem Training zurück zum Schloss gingen, wobei Harry seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt, falls unliebsame Überraschungen auf sie warteten- die Karte des Rumtreibers hatte er Hermine gegeben, die an diesem Abend mit Ernie Macmillan und Terry Boot auf Patrouille war.

„Angelina meinte damals schon, dass er ein Jammerlappen ist", murmelte Harry. „Aber du hast die anderen ja gesehen, er ist der Einäugige unter den Blinden."

Madam Hooch verabschiedete sich in der Eingangshalle von ihnen und wartete auf Filch, der die Tür abschließen würde. Die Gryffindors stiefelten hoch zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum und stellten verblüfft fest, dass Dawlish gerade aus dem Porträtloch geklettert kam.

„Ah, Potter, Weasley, da sind Sie ja", sagte er. „Ich habe nach Ihnen und Miss Granger gesucht, aber ich konnte sie nirgendwo finden."

\- „Quidditch-Training", sagte Harry achselzuckend und hielt seinen Feuerblitz hoch.

„Hermine ist wahrscheinlich in der Bibliothek", log Ginny ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Wie auch immer", sagte Dawlish. „Mr Weasley ist vor einer Stunde aufgewacht, Sie können ihn besuchen, wenn Sie wollen."

\- „Danke, Professor!", sagte Ginny begeistert und zog Harry mit sich in Richtung Krankenflügel.

„Sollen wir nicht kurz die Besen wegbringen?", fragte Harry, während er ihr hinterherlief.

„Ich will wissen, ob Ron sich an irgendwas erinnert!", rief sie zurück.

„Das hätte Dawlish sicher schon erwähnt", keuchte Harry, fügte sich aber in sein Schicksal.

Dawlish hatte Recht, Ron war wach, obwohl er immer noch ziemlich fertig aussah.

„Du hast uns einen ordentlichen Schreck eingejagt, Kumpel", grinste Harry erleichtert, während Ginny ihn kurz drückte.

„Jaah", murmelte er. „Wo ist Hermine?"

\- „Vermutlich in der Bibliothek", sagte Harry laut, weil die beiden Auroren, die ihn beschützen sollten, in der Nähe waren.

Ginny flüsterte Ron zu, wo sie wirklich war und er runzelte besorgt die Stirn. Harry setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett.

„Kannst du dich an irgendwas erinnern?"

Ron schüttelte matt den Kopf. „An gar nichts, Harry. Ich weiß noch, dass da ein roter Blitz war, und dann ist das erste, woran ich mich erinnern kann, dass ich hier aufwache."

Harry nickte etwas enttäuscht.

„Wie war das Training?", fragte Ron, dem jetzt erst aufzufallen schien, dass sie ihre Quidditch-Klamotten trugen.

„Ganz okay", sagte Ginny achselzuckend. „Aber der Typ, der dich vertritt, ist noch schlechter als du."

Ron grinste. „Wer...?"

\- „Geoffrey Hooper", seufzte Harry. „Wie der Kerl in Gryffindor gelandet ist, kann ich mir wirklich nicht erklären."

\- „In unserem dritten Jahr hat er Pflege magischer Geschöpfe nach zwei Wochen abgebrochen, weil er solche Angst vor den Knallrümpfigen Krötern hatte", kicherte Ginny. „Und vor Hagrid auch, glaube ich."

Ron machte sich keine große Mühe, seine Erleichterung über die Unfähigkeit seines Ersatzmanns zu verbergen, aber bevor sie ihm vom Rest der beiden Tage erzählen konnten, die er verpasst hatte, kam Madam Pomfrey herüber und scheuchte sie weg, damit sie Ron nicht überanstrengten.

* * *

„Er hat echt Glück gehabt", murmelte Ginny, während sie zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum gingen. „Mal wieder."

Harry nickte grimmig. „Wir müssen Selwyn erwischen, damit dieser ganze Spuk aufhört."

\- „Was meinst du, was Selwyn mit dem Elderstab vorhat?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, während sie an der Statue von Boris dem Bekloppten vorbeigingen. „Keine Ahung, aber beherrschen kann er ihn eh noch nicht...Lust auf ein Bad?", fügte er hinzu.

Ginny schien jetzt erst aufzufallen, dass sie vorm Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler stehengeblieben waren.

„Hermine und die anderen haben die Karte, schon vergessen?", fragte sie.

Harry schmunzelte. „Oh, stim-"

\- _„Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry wartete nicht, bis der Angreifer den Todesfluch zu Ende sprechen konnte, stattdessen packte er Ginny instinktiv und riss sie mit sich zu Boden, wobei sie beide schmerzhaft gegen die Statue von Boris dem Bekloppten krachten. Der grüne Lichtblitz traf stattdessen Harrys Feuerblitz und ließ den Besen mittendurchbrechen. Harry zog den Phönixstab aus seinem Ärmel.

„ _Avada-"_

 _\- „EXPELLIARMUS!"_

Die beiden Lichtblitze trafen sich in der Luft, aber anstatt voneinander abzuprallen, verschmolzen sie miteinander zu einem goldenen Strahl. Harry grinste grimmig, als ihm klar wurde, dass er es hier mit Rons Angreifer zu tun hatte. Das Grinsen verschwand, als er denjenigen erkannte, der mit großen Augen auf den goldenen Blitz starrte und verzweifelt versuchte, die Verbindung zu brechen, während sich eine goldene Kuppel um sie beide herum ausbreitete. Es war Zabini.

„Du!", fauchte Harry hasserfüllt.

Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Ginny und stellte wütend fest, dass sie an der Stirn blutete und bewusstlos war. Zabini machte große Augen, als eine goldene Perle in der Mitte des Strahls erschien und rasend schnell auf seinen Zauberstab zukam. Harry konzentrierte sich mit aller Macht darauf, die Perle zu Zabini zu drängen, und der Slytherin hatte ihm nichts entgegenzusetzen.

„HARRY!", hörte er Hermine rufen. „Was sollen wir machen?"

\- „Schafft Ginny hier weg!", rief er zurück.

Zabini nutzte die kurze Ablenkung, um die Perle zum Halten zu bringen, aber dann schrie er wütend auf, als sie langsam weiter auf ihn zukroch.

 _Weiter, weiter...nur noch ein kleines Stück..._

Harry zog mit der freien Hand den Schwarzdornstab aus seinem anderen Ärmel und dann verschwand die goldene Perle in Zabinis Zauberstab und er wartete gar nicht erst ab, was hervorkam, sondern riss den Phönixstab hoch, um die Verbindung zu brechen und schoss gleichzeitig mit der anderen Hand einen ungesagten Schockzauber auf Zabini ab. Der rote Blitz traf Zabini mitten ins Gesicht und der Slytherin brach bewusstlos zusammen. Ernie trat ihm einmal kräftig zwischen die Beine, um seine Wut zu unterstreichen.

„Er war es also!", knurrte er.

„Daphne wird das ziemlich fertig machen", seufzte Terry und beschwor dann dicke Seile herauf, die Zabini von Kopf bis Fuß eng fesselten. Harry drehte sich um und stellte erleichtert fest, dass Ginny schon wieder auf den Beinen war und Hermine gerade die Wunde an ihrer Stirn heilte. Er richtete den Phönixstab auf seinen Zwilling, der neben Zabini auf dem Boden lag.

„ _Accio Zauberstab."_

Als er ihn auffing, traten Hermine und Ginny gerade zu ihm. Hermine atmete scharf ein, als sie den Zauberstab in seiner Hand erkannte.

„Das ist nicht-"

\- „Nicht jetzt, Hermine", murmelte Harry hastig, als die Professoren Vektor und Dawlish um die Ecke gehastet kamen.

„Potter!", rief Dawlish, während Professor Vektor den gefesselten Zabini anstarrte. „Was ist jetzt schon wieder passiert?!"

\- „Zabini wollte mich umbringen, Sir", sagte Harry ruhig. „Und da er diesen Zauberstab bei sich hatte, dürfte er auch derjenige sein, der es auf Ron abgesehen hatte."

\- „Er hat den Todesfluch verwendet?", hakte Dawlish ungläubig nach.

Harry nickte und deutete auf seinen zerstörten Feuerblitz. „Glücklicherweise hat es nur mein Besen nicht überlebt."

\- „Dürfte ich mir diesen Zauberstab einmal genauer ansehen?", fragte Dawlish. Harry zuckte mit den Achseln und gab ihn ihm.

„ _Prior Incantato!"_ , rief Dawlish und der Schatten des Todesfluchs erschien. Professor Vektor griff sich entsetzt an die Brust. „Hat er auch das Dunkle Mal beschworen?"

\- „Das werden wir rasch herausfinden, Septima", sagte Dawlish, der jetzt in seinem Element war. „Wir müssen ihn befragen, mein Büro ist am nächsten. Macmillan, Sie holen die Direktorin. Boot, Sie bringen Professor Slughorn dorthin, sein Hauslehrer sollte bei der Befragung dabei sein. Granger, bringen Sie Miss Weasley in den Krankenflügel, Madam Pomfrey sollte sich ihren Kopf besser mal ansehen. Potter-"

\- „Ich kann im Ministerium Bescheid geben", sagte Harry eilig.

„Sehr gut", sagte Dawlish und brachte Zabini mit einem Schnipsen seines Zauberstabs zum Schweben. „Danach bewachen Sie und Septima mein Büro, wir wissen nicht, ob er noch Komplizen hat, die sich hier herumtreiben."

Harry schickte seinen Patronus zu Proudfoot und bat ihn, Veritaserum für Zabinis Befragung mitzbringen, bevor er den beiden Lehrern folgte. Noch auf dem Weg dahin tauchte Proudfoors silberner Dachs auf und kündigte sein Kommen an. Bei Dawlishs Büro angekommen, postierten Professor Vektor und er sich rechts und links neben der Tür, während Dawlish drinnen Zabini bewachte. Professor Vektor stand ganz offensichtlich unter Schock.

„Er war einer meiner besten Schüler", sagte sie betroffen. „Das hätte ich nie von ihm gedacht."

Harry sparte sich eine Antwort. Dass Zabini ein Mistkerl war, hatte er immer gewusst, aber er hatte ihn von allen Slytherin-Jungen seines Jahrgangs immer für den harmlosesten gehalten. Er hatte immer mehr mit Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle, und dieses Jahr mit Nott zu tun gehabt, sodass er von Zabini nie viel mitbekommen hatte, abgesehen davon, dass er alle zwei Wochen eine neue Freundin hatte.

„Sollten wir nicht seine Eltern benachrichtigen?", fragte Professor Vektor nach einer Weile etwas zögerlich.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist volljährig, Professor."

Zabini stand ein lebenslanger Aufenthalt in Askaban bevor, wusste er, die Frage war nur, ob er mit Selwyn gearbeitet hatte und ob er wusste, wo sich der letzte Todesser befand. Harry hoffte, dass es so war, damit der ganze Spuk noch heute Nacht ein Ende finden konnte.

Er hörte jemanden näher kommen und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Ende des Korridors, aber es war nur Professor Slughorn, der die Treppe hinaufgehastet kam.

„Harry, mein Junge!", keuchte er, während er herüberkam. „Schlimme Sache, schlimme Sache - Ihnen geht's gut, hoffe ich?"

\- „Alles gut, Professor", sagte Harry.

„Wo ist er?"

\- „Professor Dawlish hat ihn drinnen, Sir", sagte Harry und klopfte kurz an die Tür.

„Herein!", rief Dawlish und Slughorn trat ein.

Zabini saß auf einem Stuhl mitten im Raum, Dawlish stand hinter ihm und hatte seinen Zauberstab auf seinen Hinterkopf gerichtet. Er sah nur kurz auf, als Slughorn hereinkam.

„Horace."

\- „Bei Merlins Bart, John", ächzte Slughorn und wischte sich den Schweiß mit seinem Taschentuch von der Stirn. „Das habe ich nicht erwartet. Ist der Junge vielleicht verhext worden?"

\- „Das werden wir gleich erfahren", sagte Dawlish ruhig. „Potter, was Neues aus dem Ministerium?"

\- „Proudfoot ist auf dem Weg", sagte Harry.

„Dann überlassen wir ihn den Auroren", sagte Dawlish.

„Sind diese Seile wirklich nötig, John?", fragte Slughorn. „Der Junge ist doch sowieso bewusstlos."

\- „Er hat zwei Todesflüche auf mich gerichtet, Professor", sagte Harry. „Diese Seile sind mehr als nötig."

Etwas später kam Professor McGonagall mit drei Auroren und Proudfoots Sekretärin im Schlepptau an. Offenbar hatte Proudfoot Savage und Zeas mitgebracht, seine Sekretärin würde wohl Protokoll führen.

„Potter", knurrte Proudfoot, bevor McGonagall etwas sagen konnte. „Berichten Sie. Was genau ist passiert?"

\- „Er hat mich zweimal mit dem Todesfluch angegriffen", sagte Harry knapp. „Dann habe ich ihn mit einem Schockzauber erwischt. Wir glauben, dass er auch derjenige ist, der Ron vor zwei Tagen fast umgebracht hat."

Proudfoot nickte langsam. „Savage, Zeas, Sie stehen draußen Wache."

\- „Ich versuche, etwas Schlaf zu finden", seufzte Professor Vektor und ging eilig weg, offenbar froh, diese Szene hinter sich zu lassen.

„Also dann", sagte Proudfoot, zog ein kleines Fläschchen aus der Tasche und träufelte drei Tropfen klare Flüssigkeit in Zabinis Mund. Dann beschwor er einen Stuhl herauf und setzte sich dem Slytherin gegenüber hin. Seine Sekretärin setzte sich an Dawlishs Schreibtisch und nahm Feder, Tinte und Pergament.

„ _Rennervate."_

Zabini kam zu sich, aber seine Augen blieben glasig und seltsam leer.

„Wie ist Ihr Name?", fragte Proudfoot ruhig, während seine Sekretärin begann, eilig mitzuschreiben.

„Blaise Zabini."

\- „Wissen Sie, wo sich Arius Selwyn aufhält?"

Harry hielt den Atem an, aber Zabini sagte „Nein."

Proudfoot schnaubte etwas enttäuscht. „Stehen Sie in Kontakt mit Selwyn, oder haben Sie Befehle von ihm befolgt?"

\- „Nein."

\- „Warum haben Sie Mr Potter angegriffen?"

\- „Um die Kontrolle über den Elderstab zu erlangen", sagte Zabini. „Solange Potter lebt, gehorcht er mir nicht."

\- „Er hat den Elderstab?", knurrte Proudfoot Harry an. Harry deutete stumm auf Dawlish, der den Zauberstab hoch hielt, den Zabini bei sich gehabt hatte.

„Wie sind Sie in den Besitz des Elderstabs gelangt?", fragte Proudfoot.

„Ich habe Ron Weasley benutzt", sagte Zabini mit leerem Blick. „Ich habe ihn erwischt, als er allein zurück vom Quidditch-Feld kam. Ich gab ihm Veritaserum und befragte ihn. Weasley sagte, Potter hätte den Elderstab mit Dumbledore begraben."

\- „Woher hatten Sie das Veritaserum?"

\- „Ich habe es aus Professor Slughorns Vorratslager gestohlen, vor zwei Tagen", sagte Zabini. „Ich benutzte einen Bluffknaller, den ich in Pansy Parkinsons Kessel warf, um für Ablenkung zu sorgen."

Proudfoot atmete tief durch. „Was taten Sie mit Weasley, nachdem Sie ihn befragt hatten?"

\- „Ich hatte keine Verwendung mehr für ihn", sagte Zabini. „Ich benutzte den Sectumsempra-Zauber, den Potter damals gegen Draco eingesetzt hat, um ihn zu töten. Leider wurde er gefunden, bevor er verbluten konnte."

\- „Erzählen Sie mir von ihrem Angriff auf Potter."

\- „Ich wusste von Daphne, dass die Gryffindors heute Training haben. Potter würde sicherlich danach noch Weasley im Krankenflügel besuchen, also legte ich mich zwischen dem Krankenflügel und dem Gryffindor-Turm auf die Lauer, bei der Statue von Boris dem Bekloppten. Als Potter und Weasley vorbeikommen, griff ich an, aber die beiden warfen sich zur Seite. Weasley verlor das Bewusstsein, aber Potter versuchte, mich zu entwaffnen. Unsere Zauber trafen sich und unsere Zauberstäbe verbanden sich."

\- „Ihre Zauberstäbe verbanden sich?", hakte Proudfoot nach.

Harry warf einen Seitenblick auf Professor McGonagall, die die Stirn gerunzelt hatte, und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. McGonagall nickte kurz.

„Ja, unsere Zauberstäbe verbanden sich", sagte Zabini. „Währenddessen kamen Granger, Boot und Macmillan hinzu. Ich versuchte, die Verbindung zu brechen, aber ich konnte es nicht. Potter brachte eine goldene Kugel dazu, den Elderstab zu berühren, und dann verlor ich das Bewusstsein."

Proudfoot sah Harry fragend an.

„Ich habe ihn geschockt", sagte Harry knapp.

„Was hat es mit dieser Verbindung auf sich?", fragte Proudfoot.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das muss damit zu tun haben, dass der Elderstab nicht gegen mich arbeiten wollte."

Proudfoot schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, aber Harry kam ihm zuvor.

„Hast du meine Sachen während des Spiels gegen Ravenclaw durchwühlt?", fragte er Zabini.

„Ja", sagte Zabini. „Ich hatte mich desillusioniert und beim Porträtloch der Gryffindors versteckt, um das Passwort zu erfahren. Als alle weg waren, ging ich hinein und durchsuchte Potters Sachen. Ich fand den Elderstab nicht, also ging ich wieder. Ich belegte das Porträt mit einem Verwechslungszauber, damit es sich nicht an mich erinnerte."

\- „Haben Sie das Dunkle Mal am Gedenktag beschworen?", fragte Proudfoot.

„Ja. Ich tat es, um allen zu zeigen, dass es noch nicht vorbei ist. Um mein Kommen anzukündigen."

\- „Was hatten Sie mit dem Elderstab vor?"

\- „Ich wollte seine Macht", sagte Zabini leidenschaftslos. „Ich wollte ihn benutzen, um meine Prüfungen zu bestehen und dann ein erfolgreicher Duellant zu werden. Ich wollte Gold und Ruhm."

\- „Wusste jemand anders von ihrem Plan oder ihren Angriffen?"

\- „Nein. Nur ich."

 _\- „Stupor"_ , knurrte Proudfoot angewidert und Zabini verlor wieder das Bewusstsein. Proudfoots Sekretärin packte ihre Sachen zusammen und verstaute Zabinis Geständnis in ihrer Tasche.

„Nun, das erklärt so einiges, obwohl es uns in Sachen Selwyn kein bisschen weiterhilft."

\- „Was wird jetzt aus ihm?", fragte McGonagall kühl.

\- „Fürs erste bringen wir ihn direkt nach Askaban", sagte Proudfoot. „Es wird eine Verhandlung geben, aber angesichts dieses Geständnisses wird er die Insel nie mehr verlassen."

McGonagall nickte knapp. „Horace, benachrichtigen Sie seine Mutter."

Slughor zog eine Grimasse, nickte aber, bevor er das Büro verließ.

„Das wäre dann alles, Professor", sagte Proudfoot und rief Savage und Zeas hinein, damit sie Zabini abführten.

„Gute Arbeit, Potter", sagte Savage kurz, bevor er den anderen hinausfolgte.

„Gehen Sie zu Bett, Potter", sagte McGonagall.

„Einen Moment, Minerva", sagte Dawlish und zog den Elderstab heraus. „Behalten Sie ihn fürs Erste hier, Sir", sagte Harry nach kurzer Überlegung. „Hier wird wohl kaum jemand suchen, und solange er hier ist, müssen Sie sich keine Sorgen machen, dass ich bei den Prüfungen betrüge."

\- „Wie Sie meinen, Potter", sagte Dawlish verblüfft.

* * *

Harry verließ das Büro mit McGonagall.

„Das war nicht der Elderstab, nicht wahr?", fragte die Direktorin mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns.

„Nein, Professor", bekannte Harry grinsend. „War es nicht."

McGonagall schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Ich hätte mir denken können, dass Sie nicht so dumm sind, so ein offensichtliches Versteck auszusuchen. Aber wie sind Sie an Voldemorts alten Phönixstab gelangt?"

\- „Er hatte ihn in der Tasche, als er starb", sagte Harry knapp. „Ich habe mir die Leiche angesehen und ihn gefunden."

McGonagall nickte langsam. „Ich werde Sie nicht fragen, was Sie mit dem Elderstab gemacht haben, Potter. Aber warum haben Sie diesen Zauberstab bei Professor Dawlish gelassen?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dawlish muss auch nicht alles wissen, und solange er glaubt, dass der Elderstab bei ihm in Sicherheit ist, macht er sich weniger Gedanken."

Sie erreichten das Porträtloch.

„Gute Nacht, Potter", sagte McGonagall, jetzt wieder distanziert wie eh und je.

„Gute Nacht, Professor."

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, wurde er von der gesamten Gryffindor-DA erwartet.

„Zabini hat alles gestanden", sagte Harry, bevor sie fragen konnten. „Er hat Ron und uns angegriffen und meine Sachen durchwühlt, aber er hatte nichts mit Selwyn zu tun, also werden wir weiter unsere Runden drehen. Alles weitere erzähle ich euch morgen beim Treffen mit den anderen, okay? Es war ein langer Tag."

Er ging zu Ginny herüber und nahm ihre Hand. „Gebt ihr uns einen Moment?"

Die anderen nickten, wünschten ihnen eine gute Nacht und gingen zu ihren Schlafsälen. Hermine blieb, wie nicht anders zu erwarten. Harry lächelte sie müde an.

„Du hast uns angelogen, Harry", sagte sie finster.

„Hab ich nicht."

\- „Hast du doch", fauchte sie. „Du hast gesagt, der Elderstab wäre in Dumbledores Grab, aber das war Voldemorts alter Zauberstab!"

\- „Hab ich nicht-"

\- „- ich bin froh, dass du uns angelogen hast, weil das Ganze sonst vielleicht noch schlimmer ausgegangen wäre, aber trotzdem-"

\- „ _Ich habe euch nicht angelogen"_ , sagte Harry scharf. Hermine verstummte und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Ich habe zu Dumbledores Porträt gesagt, ich würde ihn dahin zurücklegen, woher er kam", sagte er ruhig. „Und das hatte ich vor, aber dann kam mir eine bessere Idee, weil dieses Versteck viel zu offensichtlich war."

\- „Du hast aber später gesagt-"

\- „Dass ich den Elderstab begraben habe", unterbrach er sie. „Aber nicht, wo genau."

Hermine riss verblüfft die Augen auf und formte mit dem Mund ein perfektes 'Oh'.

„Das hat nicht zu bedeuten, dass ich euch nicht vertraue, Hermine", sagte Harry. „Es war nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, die sich ganz offensichtlich ausgezahlt hat, aber wenn du wissen willst, wo er ist, dann sag ich's dir."

\- „Das musst du nicht", sagte sie mit einem leisen Schmunzeln. „Ich glaube, ich weiß ganz genau, wo er ist."

\- „Ach ja?", fragte Ginny verwirrt.

„Ja", grinste sie und gab Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Entschuldige, dass-"

\- „Schon gut, Hermine", sagte Harry müde. „Das hatte ich verdient."

Sie lächelte und ging zu Bett.

Ginny schien immer noch nachzudenken.

„Willst du's wissen?"

Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht. Die Sache mit Ron hat mir gezeigt, dass es wohl besser ist, wenn ich es nicht weiß, und mir reicht, dass du's mir sagen würdest."

\- „Okay", sagte er lächelnd. „Ist mit dir alles okay?"

Sie schnaubte. „Nur eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung. Madam Pomfrey hat mir einen Trank gegeben und alles war wieder in Ordnung."

Ginny kuschelte sich an ihn. „Das war eine ziemlich aufregende Woche."

\- „Zu aufregend", bestätigte Harry grimmig, als er daran dachte, wie knapp sie beide und Ron in den letzten Tagen davongekommen waren.

„Du brauchst einen neuen Besen."

Er seufzte. „Schon wieder. Und nur für ein einziges Spiel..."

\- „Ich hatte übrigens Recht", murmelte sie. „Wegen Malfoy, du weißt schon. Er hatte nichts damit zu tun."

Harry brummte nur. „Wir sollten schlafen gehen", sagte er schließlich. „Es war...ein langer Tag."

\- „Nicht so schnell, Mr Potter", murmelte Ginny, drückte ihm die Karte des Rumtreibers in die Hand und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. „Jetzt, wo wir ungestört sind, möchte ich wirklich gern auf Ihr Angebot von vorhin zurückkommen..."


	25. Chapter 25 Der letzte Tanz

**Der letzte Tanz**

Ron reagierte äußerst beschämt, als er erfuhr, dass er beinahe von Blaise Zabini umgebracht worden wäre.

„Ausgerechnet der Schönling", sagte er und schauderte übertrieben. „Wenn es wenigstens Selwyn gewesen wäre, aber Zabini..."

\- „Nicht witzig, Ron", fauchte Hermine.

„'Tschuldige."

\- „Wann wirst du entlassen?", fragte Harry, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Pomfrey meint, in frühestens vier Tagen", sagte er finster. „Als wenn ich hier nicht schon genug Zeit verschwindet hätte..."

\- „Nun, es ist ja nicht so, dass du hier nichts zu tun hättest", meinte Hermine schroff und deutete auf den beachtlichen Stapel Mitschriften und Bücher, die sie ihm mitgebracht hatte.

Ron verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Ja, das wertet diesen ganzen Aufenthalt hier wirklich unglaublich auf, Hermine."

Er nahm einen Schluck Kürbissaft und verzog das Gesicht, als er das Glas wieder absetzte. Harry seufzte innerlich auf. Ron konnte so gesund tun, wie er wollte, aber er war längst nicht wieder der Alte.

„Wie macht Hooper sich?", fragte Ron unschuldig.

„Klasse", brummte Harry. „Einfach klasse. Wenn du nicht schnell wieder hier rauskommst, bist du deinen Platz im Team los."

* * *

Nach dem Besuch im Krankenflügel machte er sich auf den Weg zum Quidditch-Training, während Hermine sich mit Ernie und Terry traf, um zu patrouillieren. Hoopers Leistung brachte ihn wieder einmal an den Rand eines Schreikrampfs, obwohl Peakes und Coote mit den Klatschern schon gar nicht mehr auf den Ersatzhüter zielten.

„Können wir nicht einfach einen Erstklässler ins Tor stellen?", murmelte Peakes, als sie sich umzogen. „Bitte?"

\- „Ron ist bald wieder fit", seufzte Harry. „Bis dahin müssen wir es wohl oder übel mit ihm aushalten."

Harry glaubte nicht, dass Geoffrey Hoopers ohnehin kaum vorhandenes Selbstbewusstsein seinen Rauswurf als Ersatzhüter überleben würde.

Am Samstag ging er, begleitet von Ginny, nach Hogsmeade, um sich dort mit Tudgeberry zu treffen. Hermine blieb im Schloss, um Ron zu besuchen und ihm alles beizubringen, was er in dieser Woche an Stoff verpasst hatte.

„Wie hast du McGonagall eigentlich dazu gebracht, uns gehen zu lassen?", fragte Ginny, während sie übers Schlossgelände gingen.

Harry grinste sie an. „Das war ganz einfach. Wir sind beide erwachsen, also haben wir jedes Recht, die Schule am Wochenende zu verlassen."

\- „So ganz ohne Begleitung?"

\- „Natürlich", sagte Harry und drückte sie kurz an sich. „Die würde uns doch nur stören..."

Ginny lachte leise. „Kann es sein, dass wir nach diesem Treffen noch etwas länger da bleiben?"

\- „Wer weiß", sagte Harry mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Troilus Tudgeberry erwartete sie in einem Zimmer im ersten Obergeschoss der _Drei Besen_. Er war ein großer, ernster, glatzköpfiger Mann mit einer Unmenge Falten, der einen schwarzen Umhang über einem weißen Hemd mit karierter Krawatte trug.

„Mr Potter", sagte der Anwalt, als sie hereinkamen und schüttelte seine Hand. „Es ist mir eine Ehre. Und die junge Dame ist sicher Miss Weasley?"

Ginny schüttelte ebenfalls seine Hand. „Sie sind gut informiert."

\- „Das gehört zum Job", sagte Tudgeberry und deutete einladend auf die Sitzgruppe vorm Kamin.

Nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten, zog er seinen Zauberstab.

„Nur einige Schutzzauber", sagte er ruhig. „Damit wir ungestört sind und sicher sein können, dass niemand zuhört."

Er machte einige Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab, die Harry als ein paar der Schutzzauber erkannte, die Hermine und er im letzten Jahr immer um das Zelt gewoben hatten, und steckte dann seinen Zauberstab wieder weg.

„Nun, Mr Potter...wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"

Harry räusperte sich. „Zunächst mal würde ich gerne wissen, ob Sie Rita Kimmkorns neues Buch gelesen haben."

\- „Natürlich", sagte Tudgeberry und richtete seine Krawatte. „Das Buch und jeden einzelnen Artikel, den sie je über Sie geschrieben hat, ihr Hauself hat schließlich gesagt, dass es um die... _Dame_ geht."

\- „Gut", knurrte Harry. „In der Muggelwelt würde dieser ganze Müll reichen, um sie wegen Rufmords dranzukriegen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob es hier auch so ist. Ich habe keine Ahnung von magischem Recht."

\- „Der Tatbestand sieht ganz ähnlich aus, Mr Potter", sagte Tudgeberry gelassen. „Und ich habe keine Zweifel daran, dass eine solche Klage von Ihrer Seite Erfolg haben würde, allerdings möchte ich kurz auf die Risiken eingehen."

Harry nickte kurz.

„Wenn Sie beweisen wollen, dass Kimmkorn Lügen verbreitet, liegt es in der Natur der Sache, dass Sie mit der Wahrheit herausrücken müssen. Logischerweise wird diese Wahrheit dann öffentlich, und ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es einiges gibt, von dem Sie nicht wollen, dass es jeder weiß. Nehmen wir zum Beispiel ihre Kindheit bei diesen Dursleys..."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe nicht-"

\- „Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie derjenige waren, der misshandelt hat, Mr Potter", sagte Tudgeberry eilig. „Nein, nein, das ist offensichtlich. Aber die Frage ist, ob Sie dafür bereit sind, dass die Öffentlichkeit weiß, was Ihnen in Ihrer Kindheit widerfahren ist, verstehen Sie?"

Harry nickte langsam und Tudgeberry fuhr fort.

„Was den Rest angeht, so ist die Lage da noch verzwickter, besonders, was Ihre Aufeinandertreffen mit Ihm-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf angeht."

\- „Voldemort", knurrte Harry, was Tudgeberry leicht zusammenzucken ließ. „Ja, da sind einige Dinge, die nicht jeder wissen muss."

Er wusste, dass Rita dem letzten Jahr gleich mehrere Kapitel gewidmet hatte, die alle um die Frage kreisten, was er so getrieben hatte, und es wäre eine Katastrophe, wenn die Wahrheit ans Licht käme. Das Letzte, was er brauchte war, dass Selwyn und Gleichgesinnte erfuhren, dass man mit Horkruxen sein eigenes Leben verlängern konnte.

„Was wollen Sie also?", fragte Tudgeberry nüchtern.

Harry ballte die Fäuste und dachte an all die Lügen, die Rita über ihn, Dumbledore und Snape verbreitet hatte. An Bathilda Bagshot, deren Erinnerungen sie sich illegal mit Veritaserum verschafft hatte.

„Machen Sie sie fertig", knurrte er. „Aber so, dass alles, was im letzten Jahr passiert ist, unerwähnt bleibt."

Tudgeberry nickte, offensichtlich nicht sehr überrascht über Harrys Entscheidung. „In dem Fall wäre es vielleicht einen Versuch wert, dass Sie sich an den Zaubereiminister wenden", riet er. „Mr Shacklebolt könnte den Zaubergamot dazu bewegen, diesen Prozess unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit stattfinden zu lassen, wegen der heiklen Themen."

\- „Wäre das möglich?"

\- „Selbstverständlich", sagte Tudgeberry. „Artikel 24, Absatz b des Nationalen-"

\- „Schon gut, schon gut", winkte Harry eilig ab. „Ähm, da ist noch eine andere Sache."

Tudgeberry nickte neugierig.

„Ich will sie nicht nur vor Gericht angreifen", sagte Harry. „Ich versuche, sowohl den _Tagespropheten,_ als auch diesen Verlag zu kaufen, der ihr Buch veröffentlicht."

\- „Nun, falls Sie die Mittel haben, sollte der Verlag kein Problem darstellen", sagte der Anwalt nach kurzer Überlegung. „Was den _Propheten_ angeht, so liegt das Gros der Anteile allerdings überwiegend bei Familien, die...andere Ansichten haben als Sie."

\- „Ich weiß", sagte Harry. „Ich habe Fenwick schon um ein Treffen gebeten, aber Parkinson und Rosier...gibt es einen Weg, dass Sie diese Anteile für mich kaufen?"

Tudgeberry faltete nachdenklich die Hände und starrte auf den Boden.

„Ich wäre trotzdem verpflichtet, Ihren Namen zu nennen, Mr Potter, aber...Sie sind Sirius Blacks Erbe, nicht wahr?"

Harry zuckte leicht zusammen. „Woher wissen Sie das?"

Tudgeberry zeigte den Hauch eines Lächelns. „Weil ich der Notar war, bei dem Mr Black dieses Testament hinterlegt hat...nun, Harry Potter würden Parkinson und Rosier sicher keinen einzigen Anteil verkaufen, aber wenn ich sage, dass ich für den Erben des Fürnehmen und gar Alten Hauses Black handle und einen großzügigen Preis biete, wären Sie sicher weniger abgeneigt."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Sie würden nicht nach meinem Namen fragen?"

Ginny schnaubte laut, was beide Männer dazu veranlasste, sie anzusehen.

„Harry, für diese Leute sind Abstammung und Titel alles. Das einzige, wonach sie fragen würden, wäre eine Einladung zum Tee."

\- „Die können sie haben", knurrte Harry. „Aber erst, nachdem sie an mich verkauft haben."

Tudgeberry nickte zufrieden. „Ich werde sofort auf Mr Parkinson und Mrs Rosier zugehen, Mr Potter. Das wäre dann alles?"

\- „Ja, Mr Tudgeberry", sagte Harry. „Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, uns kurz allein zu lassen, wir haben noch andere Dinge zu bereden. Im Schloss haben die Wände Ohren."

\- „Natürlich, Mr Potter, ich muss ohnehin zurück nach London", sagte Tudgeberry, nahm seine Tasche und schüttelte ihnen die Hände. „Ich habe das Zimmer für den ganzen Tag gebucht, geben Sie Madam Rosmerta nur bitte den Schlüssel, wenn Sie Ihre Angelegenheiten geklärt haben."

Er gab Harry den Zimmerschlüssel, wünschte ihnen einen angenehmen Tag und ging dann.

„Ein interessanter Mann", bemerkte Harry.

„Mmh", sagte Ginny, verschloss die Tür mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs und sah sich versonnen im Zimmer um. „Aber nicht der interessanteste Mann, der eben hier im Zimmer war, finde ich."

Harry lehnte sich lächelnd zu ihr hinüber. „Das Zimmer ist für den ganzen Tag gebucht, Miss Weasley."

\- „Tatsächlich, Mr Potter?", fragte sie. „Nun, es wäre doch eine Schande, wenn wir dieses Bett so unbenutzt hinterlassen würden..."

* * *

Am Dienstagmorgen durfte Ron den Krankenflügel endlich wieder verlassen, was alle Gryffindors außer Geoffrey Hooper in Hochstimmung versetzte, denn das Finale um den Quidditch-Cup stand unmittelbar bevor. Selbst Harry stellte fest, dass er öfter an das bevorstehende Duell mit Slytherin dachte, als an Selwyn, Rita Kimmkorn oder andere Probleme. Auf welcher Seite man auch stand, keiner konnte sich an ein Spiel erinnern, dem die ganze Schule so entgegengefiebert hatte. Obwohl sowohl Harry als auch (überraschenderweise) Malfoy ihr Möglichstes taten, um die Emotionen zu dämpfen, befand sich Hogwarts im völligen Ausnahmezustand. Das letzte Duell der beiden besten Sucher der Schule, die sich seit sieben Jahren um den Quidditch-Cup duellierten, elektrisierte sowohl Schüler als auch Lehrer gleichermaßen, und die Geschehnisse der letzten Wochen mit den Angriffen auf gleich drei Spieler ihres Teams durch einen Slytherin peitschte die Antipathie, die die Gryffindors gegen ihre Erzrivalen hegte, nochmal hoch. Hinzu kam das letzte Schuljahr, in dem viele Slytherins sich auf der anderen Seite wiedergefunden hatten, als die Gryffindors, was die Stimmung noch schärfer machte.

Die logische Folge dieser Atmosphäre war, dass die üblichen Sticheleien und Flüche, die man im Vorfeld dieses Duells gewohnt war, zu regelrechten Duellen in den Korridoren ausuferten, wobei natürlich die Spieler des gegnerischen Teams besonders begehrte Ziele waren. Harry und sein neuer Feuerblitz blieben unbehelligt, wobei er sich nicht sicher war, ob es daran lag, dass das halbe Haus sich permanent um ihn scharte, um seinen Kapitän zu schützen, oder daran, dass die Slytherins es besser wussten, als ihn anzugreifen. Der erste Spieler, den es erwischte, war der Slytherin-Jäger Vaisey, dem Seamus Finnigan im Zauberkunstkorridor eine kreative Auswahl verschiedenster Flüche aufhalste, was darin resultierte, dass Vaisey mit einem Elefantenrüssel am Hinterkopf im Krankenflügel auftauchte. Aus Rache wurden Seamus und Dean auf dem Jungenklo im ersten Stock Opfer von ausspuckenden Kloschüsseln. In beiden Fällen gab es keine Bestrafung, weil keines der Opfer die Vergeltung dafür in die Hände eines Lehrers legen wollte.

In den letzten Tagen vor dem Spiel trauten sich die Spieler beider Teams kaum noch, ohne starke Eskorte das Schloss zu durchqueren. Trotzdem wurden sowohl Demelza Robins, die für Stunden in einem Besenschrank eingesperrt war, bis Harry und Ginny sie dank der Karte des Rumtreibers ausfindig machen konnten, um ihre Körperklammer zu lösen, als auch Tracey Davis, die in ein rosa Kaninchen verwandelt wurde, Opfer von Attacken.

Sportlich gesehen hatte Harry keinen Grund zur Sorge, denn Ron war überraschend schnell wieder auf der Höhe und auch der Rest des Teams trainierte gut und voller Elan, weil jeder wusste, dass das ein ganz besonderes Spiel werden würde. Von dem, was der Haufen Erstklässler berichtete, der das Slytherin-Training regelmäßig beobachtete, um seinen Beitrag zum Pokalsieg zu leisten, war Malfoys Team ebenfalls gut drauf, selbst Richie Coote, der sich ihnen einen Abend lang anschloss, musste den Slytherins das zugestehen. Coote bezahlte mit seine Wagemut, sich nur in der Begleitung von Erstklässlern übers Gelände zu bewegen, einen hohen Preis: die Gruppe Slytherins, die ihn und die Erstklässler entdeckten, belegte ihn mit einem echten Klassiker, sodass er den Rest des Abends Schnecken spuckend im Krankenflügel verbrachte. Harry schmuggelte ihn unter dem Tarnumhang zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm, damit er nicht noch weiter behelligt wurde.

Auch die Lehrer hatten Schwierigkeiten, ihre Neutralität zu wahren, obwohl sich das in unterschiedlichen Ausprägungen zeigte: während Hagrid schon zwei Tage vor dem Spiel mit seinem Gryffindor-Schal fröhlich _„Weasley ist unser King"_ summend durch die Korridore wanderte und Professor Slughorn eine Party nur für das Slytherin-Team in seinem Büro veranstaltete, beschränkte sich Dawlish darauf, Ron, Harry und Dean in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste für jeden gut ausgeführten Schildzauber ausdrücklich zu loben.

* * *

Am Morgen des Spiels wurde Harry schlagartig wach. Sein Pyjama war durchgeschwitzt, aber er spürte eine leichte Brise durchs Zimmer streichen. Er griff nach seiner Brille auf dem Nachttisch, aber sie fiel zu Boden und so tastete er zunächst einmal eine Weile blind auf dem Boden herum, bevor er sie fand und aufsetzte. Die leichte Brise kam daher, dass das Fenster geöffnet war. Ron stand davor, auf die Ellbogen gelehnt, während es draußen langsam dämmerte. Harry strampelte seine Decke weg, ging zu ihm und sah hinaus auf das dunkle Schlossgelände, über den See, Hagrids Hütte und hinüber zum Quidditch-Stadion.

„Komisch, oder?", sagte Ron. „Nach allem, was wir erlebt haben, kann ich immer noch Angst vor einem Quidditch-Spiel haben."

\- „Dafür gibt's keinen Grund, Kumpel."

Ron schnaubte. „Sagt der Typ, der auch nicht lange schlafen konnte."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht nervös. Eher ein bisschen traurig. Das wird unser letztes Spiel."

Ron nickte. „Ein Grund mehr, nicht zu verlieren. Wenn ich hieran zurückdenke will ich nicht daran denken müssen, dass wir unser letztes Spiel tatsächlich gegen _Malfoy_ verloren haben."

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen krochen über die Berge am Horizont. Beide atmeten gleichzeitig aus und lachten dann leise.

„Eure Nerven hätte ich gerne", sagte eine heisere Stimme hinter ihnen.

Dean saß auf seinem Bett, Ringe unter den Augen.

„Nicht unser erstes Finale, Mann", sagte Harry mit einem Achselzucken.

„Kommt, lasst uns was essen."

Dean sah zwar nicht so aus, als ob er irgendwas runterkriegen könnte, stand aber auf und warf dabei sein Glas Wasser vom Nachttisch. Das Klirren weckte Seamus und Neville, der aus dem Bett fiel und hektisch nach seinem Zauberstab griff. Harry und Ron brüllten vor Lachen und selbst Dean schaffte ein Lächeln.

„Nervös, Männer?", fragte Seamus und grinste seinen besten Freund breit an.

Dean machte eine rüde Geste, hob seinen Zauberstab auf und reparierte sein Glas.

„Das letzte Mal Qudidditch in Hogwarts", sagte Neville nostalgisch, nachdem er sich aufgerappelt hatte. „So fängt das Ende also an."

\- „Ich wünschte, wir hätten die letzten Prüfungen auch schon hinter uns", sagte Seamus, dem das Grinsen vergangen war.

„Zieh meine Spieler nicht runter, Finnigan", sagte Harry und drohte spaßeshalber mit erhobenem Zeigefinger, „sonst lasse ich die Treiber auf den Kommentator zielen."

\- „McGonagall hätte da sicher ein Wörtchen mitzureden, Potter", sagte Seamus. „Keine Sorge, du wirst mit dem Kommentator heute sehr zufrieden sein."

\- „Was soll das denn jetzt schon wieder heißen?", fragte Harry misstrauisch.

\- „Ich dachte, wir wollten zum Frühstück", sagte Dean, der aus dem Bad zurückkam und sich gerade die Zähne putzte.

„Ja, sofort", sagte Ron und ging ins Bad, gefolgt von Harry, der sich an der Tür nochmal umdrehte.

„Denk an Zacharias Smith, Seamus. Übertreib es nicht, sonst lasse ich Ginny auf dich los."

Seamus grinste nur.

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später gingen sie gemeinsam runter zum Frühstück. Wie erwartet buhte und pfiff der Slytherin-Tisch, als sie vorbeigingen, aber die Jubelrufe vom Tisch der Gryffindors standen dem in nichts nach. Als er sich setzte, warf Harry einen Blick hinüber zu Malfoy, der noch bleicher als sonst aussah und sein Rührei anstarrte, als wollte es ihn auf grausame Art und Weise ermorden. Astoria Greengrass redete beruhigend auf ihn ein.

Dean, dem der Zuspruch der Gryffindors um ihn herum das letzte bisschen Mut ausgetrieben zu haben schien, schüttelte nur matt den Kopf, als Seamus ihm Würstchen auf den Teller schaufelte.

„Iss jetzt, 'diot", sagte Ron, der selbst nicht viel besser aussah, aber sein Frühstück mit der üblichen Leidenschaft attackierte.

„Wenn du gleich nicht fit bist, bringe ich dich um."

Dean blickte ihn nur müde an. Neville ihm gegenüber gähnte herzhaft und richtete sein Schulsprecherabzeichen.

„Wisst ihr, irgendwie bin ich gerade ziemlich froh, dass ich mir das Spiel von der Tribüne angucken kann."

\- „Halt die Klappe, Neville", sagten die anderen im Chor.

„Guten Morgen, Harry", sagte Romilda Vane, die hinter ihm stehen geblieben war.

„Zieh Leine", sagte eine scharfe Stimme.

Ginny war da, begleitet von Hermine und Demelza. Romilda ging hastig weiter.

„Ich schwöre euch, irgendwann verhexe ich sie", sagte sie zu den beiden anderen, dann schüttelte sie beim Anblick der restlichen Teammitglieder den Kopf.

„Ehrlich Jungs, ihr seht aus, als ginge es zu eurer eigenen Beerdigung."

Sie bückte sich zu Harry herunter und küsste ihn.

„Nervös?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Willst du nichts essen?"

\- „Wir haben schon gegessen. Wir waren sogar schon untem auf dem Feld. Ideale Bedingungen."

\- „Du siehst wesentlich entspannter aus als dieser Haufen hier, Ginny", sagte Seamus.

Ginny pickte sich ein Stück von Harrys Brötchen ab.

„Das wäre das erste Mal, dass ich den Cup _nicht_ gewinne, Finnigan."

\- „Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall, Miss Weasley", sagte Professor Slughorn, der zusammen mit Dawlish unbemerkt zu ihnen getreten war.

„Keine Sorge, Horace, Miss Weasley hat nur die Fakten wiedergegeben", sagte sein Kollege ruhig.

Slughorn lächelte. „Wie auch immer, viel Glück Ihnen allen. Aber ich fürchte, heute wird Ihre Siegesserie reißen."

Er watschelte vergnügt weiter zum Slytherin-Tisch. Dawlish nickte Harry knapp zu. „Dieser Quidditch-Pokal macht sich ganz hervorragend in meinem Büro, Potter. Ich würde mich um einen neuen Briefbeschwerer bemühen müssen, wenn Sie heute verlieren. Unterlassen Sie das also bitte."

\- „Keine 'orge, Pro'essor", schmatzte Ron mit vollem Mund dazwischen und würgte einen großen Bissen herunter. „Ihre Briefe sind völlig sicher."

Hermine legte eine Hand über ihre Augen.

Dawlish nickte. „Viel Glück." Damit ging er weiter.

„ _Ron!"_ , zischte Hermine.

\- „Was?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Nicht jetzt, Hermine", sagte Harry bestimmt, denn Malfoy und der Rest seines Teams standen gerade auf und machten sich unter dem Jubel der anderen Slytherins auf den Weg.

„Los, Leute. Wir haben ein Finale zu gewinnen."

\- „Ich bin noch nicht fertig!", sagte Ron entrüstet, sprang aber dann hastig auf, als hinter ihm ein lautes Brüllen ertönte.

„Verdammt...", sagte er schwach, als er erkannte, dass es nur Luna Lovegoods berühmter Löwenhut war.

„Viel Glück, Ronald", sagte sie mit einem träumerischen Lächeln, umarmte Ginny kurz und schwebte in Richtung des Ausgangs.

„Komm jetzt, Ron", sagte Harry und führte sein Team unter lautem Applaus aus der Halle. Drüben am Lehrertisch hob Hagrid grinsend beide Daumen, was ihm unter anderen Umständen einen scharfen Seitenblick von Professor McGonagall eingebracht hätte, aber heute nickte die Direktorin dem Gryffindor-Team nur kaum merklich zu. Harry musste grinsen.

„So weit geht ihre Neutralität dann doch nicht", sagte er leise zu Ginny.

Während sie das Gelände mit zügigen Schritten überquerten, sah Harry kurz nach oben. Ginny hatte Recht, es war ein warmer, fast windstiller Tag, aber die Sonne war hinter großen Wolken versteckt, sodass sie sie nicht behindern würde.

„Ideale Bedingungen", bestätigte er zufrieden. Er blickte kurz um sich.

Ginny war die Ruhe selbst, Demelza sah ziemlich nervös aus, Ron war immer noch ein bisschen geschockt vom abrupten Ende seines Frühstücks, aber Dean war mittlerweile recht grün im Gesicht. Harry boxte ihn kräftig gegen den Oberarm.

„Wird schon schiefgehen, Mann."

Dean nickte nur.

Als sie die Umkleide erreichten, waren Coote und Peakes bereits umgezogen und klopften mit ihren Schlaghölzern nervös gegen die Bänke. Auf Ginnys fröhlichen Morgengruß hin nickten sie nur steif. Harry ging hinüber ins Kapitänsbüro und zog sich um. Jetzt erst wich die Melancholie der üblichen Mischung aus Anspannung und Vorfreude, die er vor jedem Spiel empfand. Ja, es war sein letztes Spiel für Gryffindor, sein wahrscheinlich letztes Spiel überhaupt, aber er wollte verflucht sein, wenn er das nicht gewann. Er wartete, bis er das laute Stimmengewirr von draußen hörte, das anzeigte, dass der Rest der Schule zu den Tribünen strömte, dann atmete er einmal tief durch und ging zurück in die Umkleide.

Die anderen Spieler sahen genauso nervös aus, wie er sich fühlte. Selbst Ginny fuhr sich jetzt fahrig durch ihre strahlend roten Haare. Ron und Dean sahen aus, als müssten sie gleich vor der ganzen Schule mit einem Paar Knallrümpfiger Kröter tanzen. Harry warf seine Taktiktafel, auf der er ihnen immer die verschiedenen Spielzüge gezeigt hatte, gegen die Wand und sie brach mittendurch.

„Wenn ihr es bis jetzt nicht kapiert habt, ist es eh zu spät", sagte er mit einem Achselzucken und alle lachten etwas nervös.

„Heute können wir etwas schaffen, das in Hogwarts seit sieben Jahren keinem Team mehr gelungen ist", sagte er laut, um das Getöse von draußen zu übertönen.

„Wir können eine perfekte Saison spielen. Drei Siege in drei Spielen. Wir können diesen Cup gewinnen, zum vierten Mal hintereinander, und das hat seit fast fünfzig Jahren keiner mehr geschafft. Gryffindor hat das noch nie geschafft. Aber wisst ihr, was viel wichtiger ist, als das?", fragte er.

„Wir können Slytherin schlagen", sagte Coote.

Harry schlug sich mit der Faust in die Hand.

„Verdammt richtig, wir können Slytherin schlagen. Darauf wartet das ganze Haus das ganze Schuljahr lang, auf diesen Tag. Ihr habt alle erlebt, was die letzten Wochen los war - die Hexereien, die Duelle, die Sprüche. Ihr wisst, wie heiß die ganze Schule auf dieses Spiel ist. Das ist das Spiel des Jahres, und wir werden es gewinnen. Ich habe noch nie gegen Slytherin verloren. Keiner von uns hat das. Und heute werden wir ganz sicher nicht damit anfangen. Weil wir verdammt nochmal _besser sind als sie!_ "

Draußen blies Madam Hooch laut in ihre Pfeife.

Harry warf sich seinen neuen Feuerblitz über die Schulter. „Also los, holen wir uns diesen Pokal!"

Sie gingen raus, unter dem ohrenbetäubenden Jubel von drei Vierteln des Publikums. Harry hörte das laute Brüllen von Lunas Hut deutlich heraus. Die Slytherins waren bereits bei Madam Hooch, Malfoy starrte ihn bleich an.

„Und hier kommen die Gryffindors, der Titelverteidiger, das beste Team, das Hogwarts zu bieten hat!", rief Seamus Finnigan aus der Kommentatorenbox, unter lauten Pfiffen der Slytherins.

„Weasley, Weasley, Robins, Thomas, Peakes, Coote und Potter, der nur von Dementoren und übermotivierten Hütern gestoppt werden kann..."

Harry warf einen wütenden Blick hinauf zu Seamus.

„Sie treffen heute auf die Slytherins, die auf dem zweiten Platz liegen, wo sie auch hingehören..."

\- „FINNIGAN!"

\- „Verzeihung, Professor. Also, die Slytherins. Selwyn, Greengrass, Vaisey, Davis, Pritchard, Goyle und Malfoy, der blonde Engel, der heute zum fünften Mal das Nachsehen haben wird."

Malfoy zog die Mundwinkel leicht nach oben.

„Kapitäne, gebt euch die Hand", sagte Madam Hooch.

Malfoy und Harry reichten sich die Hand.

„Unser letzter Tanz, Potter."

\- „Man muss den Leuten ja was bieten."

\- „Auf meinen Pfiff", sagte Madam Hooch. Normalerweise bat sie noch um ein faires Spiel, aber angesichts der Ausgangslage schien sie das für hoffnungslos zu halten. „Drei, zwei, eins..."

Fünfzehn Besen schossen in die Höhe, Harrys und Malfoys am höchsten. Harry begann, seine Kreise zu drehen und suchte nach dem Schnatz, während Ginny den Quaffel aufnahm.

„Und Ginny Weasley, die unangefochten hübscheste Jägerin von Hogwarts übernimmt sofort den Quaffel, sie weicht einem Klatscher aus, sie umkurvt Greengrass, sie fliegt auf Bulstrode zu, Bulstrode taucht nach links - TOR FÜR GRYFFINDOR! Zehn zu null für Gryffindor, und jetzt Slytherin mit dem Quaffel..."

Ginny drehte eine Ehrenrunde vor der scharlachrot-goldenen Kurve, während Vaisey mit finsterem Gesicht den Quaffel aufnahm. Harry warf einen Blick hinüber zu Malfoy, der sich auf seinem Besen drehen musste, um einem von Richie Coote geschlagenen Klatscher zu entgehen. Malfoy schenkte dem Spielgeschehen keine Beachtung, sondern zog unermüdlich seine Kreise, das bleiche Gesicht vor Anspannung verzerrt.

„...Vaisey wirft zu Greengrass, Greengrass taucht unter Robins her, passt zurück zu Vaisey, Vaisey zu Davis, Davis direkt vor Weasley..."

Seamus stöhnte, denn Ron war nach rechts getaucht, obwohl Davis auf den linken Ring gezielt hatte.

„...Davis trifft, zehn zu zehn, und Gryffindor hat den Quaffel..."

Unter Harry jubelten die Slytherins, Professor Slughorn saß in der ersten Reihe und klatschte so frenetisch, dass sein Gesicht vor Anstrengung rot anlief. Und da sah er ihn: der Goldene Schnatz schwirrte direkt vor Slughorns Nase. Er lehnte sich nach vorn und ging in den Sturzflug, schoss wie ein Pfeil auf Slughorn zu, der die Augen entsetzt aufriss, die Slytherins neben ihm warfen sich schreiend zur Seite, jetzt wich der Schnatz ein bisschen nach rechts aus, Harry sah aus den Augenwinkeln Malfoy heransausen, aber Malfoy würde es niemals rechtzeitig schaffen, er nahm die Hand vom Besen - - - im letzten Moment hörte er das Zischen des Klatschers und riss den Besen herum, sodass der Klatscher ihn verfehlte, Malfoy krachte fast in ihn hinein und wich im letzten Moment aus und dann sahen sie sich beide hektisch um, aber der kurze Augenblick hatte genügt: der Schnatz war verschwunden.

Seamus fluchte in sein Mikrofon.

„Finnigan, wenn Sie sich nicht beherrschen können..."

-„Verzeihung Professor. Guter Klatscher da von Pritchard, der ein frühes Ende des Spiels verhindert. Gryffindor immer noch in Ballbesitz, Robins mit dem Quaffel..."

Harry zog wieder nach oben und drehte seine Kreise, aber der Schnatz war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

„Robins zu Thomas, Thomas geht - nicht vorbei an Vaisey, Vaisey jetzt in Ballbesitz und auf dem Weg zu den Torpfosten, komm schon, Ron! - JA! Weasley hält, Vaisey vergibt, und Gryffindor wieder mit dem Quaffel, Ginny Weasley mit dem Quaffel, schüttelt Davis ab, guter Pass zu Robins und Robins jetzt vor Bulstrode und sie - ähm, vergibt auch, Slytherin mit dem Quaffel-"

Aber auch den Slytherins gelang es nicht, bis zu Rons Torpfosten vorzustoßen. Allmählich wurde Harry klar, dass das hier das beste Quidditch-Spiel war, das er in Hogwarts je erlebt hatte. Beide Teams waren einander ebenbürtig, also würde es letztlich darauf hinauslaufen, dass Malfoy oder er das Spiel entschied.

„Greengrass vorbei an Robins, verdammt, sie weicht einem Klatscher gut aus, Greengrass vor Weasley -"

Die Gryffindors fluchten, Greengrass hatte getroffen.

„Zwanzig zu zehn für Slytherin..."

Das Spiel unter ihm war atemberaubend. Der Quaffel wechselte den Besitzer so schnell, dass Seamus mit dem Kommentieren beinahe nicht hinterher kam.

„Weasley - Thomas - jetzt wieder Vaisey - Greengrass - Vaisey - Weasley - Weasley trifft!"

Ginny schoss zwei Tore und Vaisey und Davis jeder eins, sodass Slytherin weiter in Führung blieb, und immer noch sah Harry keine Spur vom Schnatz. Glücklicherweise erging es Malfoy ebenso, der über ihm wie ein blonder, silbergrüner Raubvogel kreiste.

„Dean Thomas erobert den Quaffel von Davis, Thomas blockt Greengrass ab, Thomas auf dem Weg zu Bulstrode, das muss der Ausgleich sein, das - VORSICHT, DEAN!"

Harry riss den Kopf herunter. Dean hörte Seamus zu spät, in dem Moment, als er zum Wurf ausholte, traf ihn Graham Pritchards Klatscher voll gegen den Arm, der Quaffel flog harmlos zu Bulstrode, der ihn schnell zu Vaisey warf, während Dean mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu Boden schlingerte.

„Und jetzt geht Dean Thomas zu Boden, er scheint verletzt zu sein, Gryffindor jetzt in Unterzahl und mit nur noch zwei Jägern..."

Harry schoss herunter zu Dean.

„Kannst du weitermachen?"

Dean hob den Arm und Harry fluchte, denn er war ganz offensichtlich gebrochen.

„Versuch, Madam Pomfrey zu finden, sie kann das in einer Minute wieder hinbiegen."

Dean nickte mit bleichem Gesicht. „Fang bitte einfach den Schnatz, Harry."

Harry stieß sich wieder ab und brachte sich auf Malfoys Höhe, während Greengrass traf. Fünfzig zu dreißig für Slytherin.

„Sieht schlecht aus, was, Potter?", brüllte Malfoy zu ihm herüber.

Harry ignorierte ihn und suchte fieberhaft weiter nach dem Schnatz.

„Weasley mit dem Quaffel, auf dem Weg zu den Torpfosten, vorsicht, Ginny!"

Vaisey und Davis versuchten, sie in die Zange zu nehmen, aber Ginny bremste hart ab und die beiden Jäger der Slytherins rasselten beinahe ineinander.

„HA! Gut gemacht! Weasley zu Robins, Robins vorbei an Greengrass, Demelza Robins - TRIFFT! TOR FÜR GRYFFINDOR, Slytherin führt nur noch mit zehn Punkten..."

Aber dabei blieb es nicht. So sehr Ginny und Demelza sich auch anstrengten, gegen drei Gegner waren sie hoffnungslos unterlegen. Greengrass und Vaisey schossen jeder zwei Tore und Ginny gelang währenddessen nur eins, sodass Malfoys Team auf neunzig zu fünfzig davonzog.

„Vaisey mit dem Quaffel, Vaisey weicht Weasley aus- aber verliert den Ball an Robins, gute Aktion, Demelza, Demelza Robins mit dem Quaffel, vorbei an Davis, vorbei an Greengrass, coole Rolle, Demelza! Robins...ahhhh"

Vaisey rammte Demelza hart direkt vor der Tribüne der Gryffindors, der Quaffel flog weg, während Demelza in die Menschenmenge knallte und ein paar Erstklässler von den Beinen riss.

Madam Hoochs Pfiff brachte Harry Trommelfelle fast zum Platzen.

„FOUL!", brüllte sie. „Ein hinterhältiges Foul vom Jäger der Slytherins! Freiwurf für Gryffindor!"

Neville versuchte auf der Tribüne, Demelza auf die Beine zu ziehen, aber sie kippte weinend um.

„Gebrochener Knöchel!", rief Ginny Harry grimmig zu, dann nahm sie den Quaffel, um den Freiwurf auszuführen.

Vaisey grinste Harry an, aber genau in dem Moment fiel er fast von seinem Besen, weil sein eigener Kapitän ihn hart rammte.

„LASS DEN MIST SEIN!", brüllte Malfoy mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht. „Wir gewinnen das Ding hier fair und ehrlich!"

Vaisey nickte, ebenso verblüfft wie Harry.

„Gryffindor jetzt nur noch mit einer Jägerin, Ginny Weasley mit dem Freiwurf. Weasley gegen Selwyn - sie trifft! Neunzig zu sechzig für Slytherin, Slytherin mit dem Quaffel..."

Jetzt wurde es ein Massaker. Man hörte im Stadion nur noch die in grün und silber gekleideten Fans der Slytherins, während Ginny und Ron sich verzweifelt um Schadensbegrenzung bemühten. Slytherin schoss Tor um Tor.

„Vaisey nimmt Weasley den Quaffel ab, Vaisey auf dem Weg zu Weasley - HA! DAS HAST DU VERDIENT, DU MISTKERL!"

\- „ _FINNIGAN!"_

Cootes Klatscher traf Vaisey mitten ins Gesicht, der beste Torschütze der Slytherins fiel rücklings von seinem Besen, Goyle und Pritchard konnten ihn so gerade noch auffangen und flogen ihn zu Boden.

„Verzeihung, Professor. Der arme Oliver Vaisey ist ebenfalls aus dem Spiel, nur noch drei der Jäger im Spiel, Ginny Weasley mit dem Quaffel..."

Aber auch allein gegen zwei sah es für Ginny nicht viel besser aus, Greengrass und Davis trafen nach Belieben, während ihr nur zwei weitere Treffer gelangen und die Luft für Harry immer dünner wurde.

„Zweihundertzwanzig zu achtzig, Slytherin in Ballbesitz, Davis auf dem Weg zu Weasley..."

Sie lagen mit hundertvierzig Punkten in Rückstand, wenn Harry den Sieg noch klarmachen wollte, musste das jetzt passieren. Er flog wütend kreuz und quer übers Feld, aber der Schnatz war nicht zu sehen...

„Davis holt aus - war das der Schnatz?!"

Harry und Malfoy schossen im selben Moment auf den goldenen Ball los, der an Davis' Ohr vorbeigeflogen war, aber während Harry schon auf der richtigen Höhe war, musste Malfoy von oben herab kommen.

Davis versuchte, Harry zu blocken, aber Ginny rammte ihn aus dem Weg, Pritchard schlug einem Klatscher nach ihm, dem Harry mit einem raschen Schlenker auswich, während der Schnatz nach unten schoss und jetzt eher Malfoys Flugbahn zupass kam. Harry lag flach auf seinem Besen, aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Malfoy herabstossen, der Ball flog jetzt direkt über dem Boden, Harrys Knie berührten den Rasen, Malfoy streckte die Hand aus - Harry sprang wild nach vorn vom Besen, seine linke Hand schlug Malfoys zur Seite, Malfoys Finger kratzten über den Schnatz - dann schloss Harry die rechte Hand um den Ball und sie krachten beide auf das Feld, überschlugen sich und blieben, bedeckt von Dreck und Grashalmen, liegen.

Für einen Moment war es totenstill im Stadion, dann drückte Harry die Hand mit dem Schnatz nach oben und die Menge explodierte, schrie lauter als die Zuschauer bei der Weltmeisterschaft. Über sich sah er die anderen Teammitglieder zu sich herunterschießen. Harry versuchte mühsam, sich hochzustemmen, als er von hinten gepackt und hochgehievt wurde.

„Guter Fang, Potter", presste Malfoy zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

Harry nickte und schlug ihm kurz auf die Schulter.

„Das war das beste Spiel, das Hogwarts je gesehen hat", sagte er heiser. „Danke."

Malfoy nickte knapp und ging mit schnellen Schritten davon, während Ron Harry von hinten packte und fast erwürgte.

„WIR HABEN GEWONNEN, MANN!"

\- „GRYFFINDOR GEWINNT!", brüllte Seamus sich heiser. „GRYFFINDOR GEWINNT ZWEIHUNDERTDREISSIG ZU ZWEIHUNDERTZWANZIG! GRYFFINDOR GEWINNT DAS SPIEL, GRYFFINDOR GEWINNT ALLE DREI SPIELE, GRYFFINDOR GEWINNT DEN POKAL!"

Peakes und Coote droschen ihm auf die Schultern, dann drückte er Ginny fest an sich und küsste sie.

„Netter Fang, Potter", rief sie strahlend, dann war die Menge heran und Neville riss seinen Arm mit dem Schnatz in die Luft, bevor Harry und die anderen Spieler auf die Schultern gehoben wurden und hinüber zu McGonagall getragen wurden, die mit dem glitzernden Quidditch-Cup auf sie wartete.


	26. Chapter 26 Unheimlich Traurige Zustände

**Unheimlich Traurige Zustände**

Der Pokalsieg und die anschließende Party, die bis in die frühen Morgenstunden ging, sorgten für ausgelassene Stimmung bei allen Gryffindors und auch das Wetter spielte mit: strahlender Sonnenschein und sommerliche Hitze machten sich breit, sodass man sich stundenlang an den See legen oder in der Sonne sitzen könnte. Aber es ging nicht, denn die Prüfungen rückten mit Riesenschritten näher, was besonders für die Fünft- und Siebtklässler, die ihre ZAGs und UTZe machen würden, viele Stunden in der Bibliothek bedeutete, in denen sie verzweifelt versuchten, den Stoff der letzten Jahre zu wiederholen oder endlich zu verstehen. Hermine hatte Ron und Harry mit den obligatorischen Lernplänen ausgestattet, sodass ihre Wiederholung halbwegs strukturiert ablief, was sie aber nicht davon abhielt, zu einem wandelnden Nervenbündel zu werden. Harry und Ron konnten ihr noch so oft versichern, dass sie alles wusste, sie blieb trotzdem absolut manisch. Wenn Ginny sie abfragte, riss sie ihr regelmäßig das Buch aus der Hand, um nachzusehen, ob sie auch wirklich die richtige Antwort gegeben hatte, und als ein paar Viertklässler es wagten, sich bis Mitternacht laut im Gemeinschaftsraum zu unterhalten, erteilte sie ihnen eine derartige Strafpredigt, dass sie für über eine Woche vor ihr flohen, sobald sie sie irgendwo sahen.

Was Harry und Ron anging, so waren sie sich einig darüber, dass sie den Prüfungen noch nie so entspannt entgegengesehen hatten, was nicht nur daran lag, dass sie ihre Jobs im Aurorenbüro ohnehin schon sicher hatten. Tatsächlich konnte Harry erfreut feststellen, dass sich das höhere Lernpensum, das sie beide dieses Jahr absolviert hatten, auszahlte und er sich in keinem seiner Fächer irgendwelche Sorgen machen musste, durchzufallen.

Ihre Entspanntheit stellte sich als einzigartig heraus, denn alle anderen Siebtklässler zeigten deutliche Zeichen von absoluter Panik. Seamus Finnigan schaffte es in ihrem Schlafsaal, bei seinem Versuch, ein Tintenfass in einen Igel zu verwandeln, das Tintenfass auf mysteriöse Weise in einen Ameisenhaufen zu verwandeln. Daphne Greengrass wurde in der Verbotenen Abteilung unter zwei Regalen begraben, als sie zu wild nach einem bestimmten Buch über japanische Runen suchte. Ernie Macmillan saß von morgens bis abends in der Bibliothek und kaute sich durch unzählige Bände über theoretische Hintergründe des Trankbrauens. Die Lehrer bemühten sich verzweifelt, auch dem letzten Schüler alle Inhalte rechtzeitig zu vermitteln, selbst wenn dieser Schüler Gregory Goyle war.

Es gab natürlich auch eine Person im Schloss, für die die Prüfungszeit wie Ostern und Weihnachten zusammen war: Peeves, der Meister des Chaos lebte auf und präsentierte sich zum Leidwesen der restlichen Schulbevölkerung in absoluter Höchstform. Er schoss mit einer Trompete durch die Bibliothek, was Terry Boot und Susan Bones so sehr erschreckte, dass sie von ihren Stühlen fielen und instinktiv Schockzauber durch die Bibliothek schickten, mit denen sie Madam Pince erwischten (es erforderte eine Menge guten Zuspruchs von den Professoren Sprout und Flitwick, bis Terry und Susan die Bibliothek wieder betreten durften). Der Poltergeist füllte fröhlich Wasserbomben am See und schleuderte sie auf die, die draußen lernen wollten, versperrte Durchgänge, wenn man rechtzeitig zur Sperrstunde zurück aus der Bibliothek in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum wollte, vertauschte Bücher, wenn man nicht hinsah und plapperte laut unsinnige Wörter vor sich hin, wenn man versuchte, etwas zu rezitieren.

„Ich denke, das ist seine Art und Weise, sich von uns zu verabschieden", seufzte Parvati, als sie beim Abendessen zum x-ten Mal feststellen musste, dass Peeves ihre Kristallkugel durch ein Erinnermich ersetzt hatte.

„Du bist noch ganz gut davongekommen", knurrte Lavender. „Mir hat er eben ein komplettes Tintenfass über den Kopf gekippt, als ich in der Bibliothek eingeschlafen bin."

\- „Sei froh", sagte Dean lächelnd. „Sonst säßest du wahrscheinlich jetzt noch da."

Das brachte ihm einen kräftigen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf und eine Stunde ungnädiges Schweigen von Seiten seiner Freundin ein.

* * *

Die Tage schienen immer kürzer zu werden, und so langsam machte sich auch bei Harry eine gewisse Panik breit, während er verzweifelt versuchte, auch die letzte Zaubertrankregel und die seltsamste Zauberstabbewegung zu meistern. Noch drei Tage bis zur ersten Prüfung ( _Morgen verstehe ich's ganz bestimmt.._ ), noch zwei ( _Warum verstehe ich das nicht?_ ), noch einer ( _Warum?! Das braucht kein Mensch!_ )...und dann stand mit Verwandlung der erste Prüfungstag vor der Tür. Beim Frühstück sahen alle Siebtklässler so aus, als müssten sie gleich beim Quidditch gegen die bulgarische Nationalmannschaft antreten - ohne Besen. Ihre Mienen veranlassten Jimmy Peakes dazu, augenzwinkernd zu mutmaßen, 'UTZ' stünde für 'Unheimlich Traurige Zustände', was eine ohnehin schon zum Zerreissen gespannte Parvati dazu veranlasste, ihm ihren Kürbissaft ins Gesicht zu kippen. Hermine las zum vierzehnten Mal _Verwandlung für Fortgeschrittene_ von Miranda Habicht, obwohl Harry sich sicher war, dass sie das Buch schon lange auswendig konnte. Ron ging mit dem Stress um, wie gewohnt, indem er noch größere Mengen Essen in sich hineinstopfte als sonst. Harry selbst kam es vor, als habe er etwas wusliges im Bauch, das ihm jeglichen Appetit nahm. Nur dank Ginnys nettem Zureden (anfangs) und dann strengem Knurren nahm er überhaupt etwas zu sich.

Nach dem Frühstück warteten die Siebtklässler nervös vor der Tür, bis sich diese wieder öffnete und eine veränderte Große Halle offenbarte: genau wie bei ihren ZAG-Prüfungen waren die vier großen Haustische durch Einzeltische ersetzt worden. Harry, Ron und Hermine sicherten sich drei Plätze im vorderen Drittel und hörten nervös zu, während Professor McGonagall das Prozedere erläuterte, beobachtet von den Prüfern Professor Tofty und Madam Marchbanks. Schließlich schwang McGonagall einmal kurz ihren Zauberstab, woraufhin sich der Stapel Pergamentbögen, der auf dem Lehrertisch lag, auf den Tischen verteilte.

„Sie haben drei Stunden", verkündete McGonagall laut. „Fangen Sie an."

Schon die erste Frage zur Polymorphie hielt Harry lang auf, und bei der zweiten und dritten sah es nicht viel besser aus. Seite zwei war besser, hier bereitete ihm keine der Aufgaben Probleme, aber danach wurde es etwas schwerer. Neben ihm kritzelte Hermine wie eine Schreibmaschine wild drauf los, ohne die Feder einmal abzusetzen. Harry bemerkte, dass Professor McGonagall ihn scharf musterte und sah eilig wieder auf sein eigenes Pergament, bevor sie glaubte, dass er abschrieb.

Als Madam Marchbanks später verkündete, dass die Zeit um war und seine Prüfung einsammelte, verließ er die Halle mit dem Gefühl, sicher bestanden zu haben, aber nicht unbedingt die Bestnote erreicht zu haben. Beim Mittagessen, zu dem wieder die Haustische aufgestellt wurden, nervte Hermine alle, indem sie von jedem wissen wollte, was sie bei Frage vierzehn geschrieben hatten, obwohl sie alle wussten, dass sie garantiert wortwörtlich das geschrieben hatte, was im Lehrbuch stand. Nach dem Essen wurden sie in Vierergruppen hereingerufen, um ihre praktische Prüfung zu absolvieren. Harry folgte Parvati, Sally-Anne Perks und Orla Quirke hinein und fand sich

bei Madam Marchbanks hinein.

„Mr Potter", sagte sie gelassen und deutete auf das Tintenfass auf dem Tisch vor ihr. „Bitte verwandeln Sie dieses Tintenfass in einen Igel."

Harry atmete erleichert aus. Seamus' Missgeschick mit diesem Zauber hatte dazu geführt, dass alle Gryffindor-Jungen diesen Zauber perfekt beherrschten, damit sie ihn angemessen für seinen Ameisenhaufen aufziehen konnten. _'Erinaceomorphum'_ , dachte er und schwang seinen Zauberstab in einer zackigen Dreiecksbewegung. Wo sich das Tintenfass befunden hatte, saß jetzt ein putziger, sichtlich verdutzter Igel.

„Sehr gut, Mr Potter", sagte Madam Marchbanks zufrieden und machte einen sichtbaren Haken auf ihrem Bogen. „Wenn Sie jetzt bitte..."

* * *

\- „Das lief nicht schlecht, oder?", fragte Ron, als er aus seiner Prüfung kam. Harry und Hermine verstauten die Verteidigungsbücher, die sie beim Warten gelesen hatten, in ihren Taschen und begleiteten ihn zum Gryffindor-Turm.

„Meine Kuh hatte ein seltsames Muster auf ihrem Fell", maulte Hermine.

Harry und Ron tauschten einen kurzen Blick, der ihnen beiden verriet, dass die Kuh des jeweils anderen wesentlich weniger gut gelungen war. Hermine murmelte noch eine Weile vor sich hin, aber als offensichtlich wurde, dass die beiden anderen nicht auf ihre Versuche, die ganze Prüfung nochmal durchzukauen eingingen, gab sie es auf. Seamus, stellte sich heraus, hatte es diesmal geschafft, dem Tintenfass ein paar äußerst haarige Ohren zu verpassen.

Die Prüfung in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste am nächsten Tag war ein einziger Triumphzug für Harry. Weder die theoretische Prüfung am Morgen, bei der er bereits nach der Hälfte der Zeit fertig war, noch die praktische am Nachmittag stellte ihn vor ein einziges Problem. Er meisterte jeden Zauber, den Professor Tofty von ihm forderte, und beschwor, um dem ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen, den von Tofty freundlich zusätzlich geforderten Patronus ungesagt, was den alten Prüfer begeistert klatschen ließ. Harry verließ die Prüfung mit einem breiten Grinsen und der Sicherheit, sein „Ohnegleichen" von vor zwei Jahren bestätigt zu haben.

Die gute Verteidigungsprüfung nahm ihm einen Großteil der Nervosität, sodass er die Zaubertrankprüfung am Folgetag wesentlich entspannter anging, als er gedacht hatte. Ohnehin verflog jede Sorge, die er vor dieser Herausforderung gehabt hatte, als sich die drei zu brauenden Tränke als der Sud des lebenden Todes, der Rauchwandtrank und ein Gegengift zu einem violetten Trank herausstellten. Die beiden Zaubertränke konnte er dank Snapes Anmerkungen perfekt brauen, und obwohl er Hermine bei Gegengiften immer noch nicht das Wasser reichen konnte, gelang es ihm doch noch, ein passables Gegengift hinzubekommen, bevor die Zeit um war.

Die Zauberkunstprüfung am Donnerstag lief fast genauso gut, mal abgesehen von seinem verunglückten Verscheuchezauber, bei dem er seinen Frosch nicht nur dazu brachte, wegzuhüpfen, sondern auch dazu, auf Professor Flitwicks Kopf zu landen. Die theoretische Prüfung war wesentlich schwerer, sodass er die letzte Seite nicht mehr rechtzeitig bearbeiten konnte.

Am Freitag und am Wochenende wühlten sich Harry und Ron durch sieben Jahre Mitschriften und Aufgaben aus Kräuterkunde, während Hermine am Freitag zunächst noch ihre Geschichts- und Arithmantik-Prüfungen absolvierte, bevor sie sich auf all ihr Geschreibsel über Alte Rune für den Montag stürzte. Arithmantik schien ganz gut gelaufen zu sein, weil Hermine wesentlich weniger gereizt war als in den letzten Wochen. Sie ließ sich sogar dazu hinreissen, am Sonntagabend mit Ron für ein paar Stunden zu verschwinden, die sie definitiv nicht in der Bibliothek verbrachten, sondern im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler (Harry war an diesem Abend dran, die Gänge mit Ginny und Demelza zu patrouillieren und wusste dank der Karte des Rumtreibers ganz genau, wo die beiden sich aufhielten, obwohl er sich standhaft weigerte, es Ginny und Demelza zu verraten). Auch an diesem Abend tauchte auf der Karte nicht ein einziges Mal ein kleiner Punkt mit dem Titel _'Arius Selwyn'_ auf, und Harry fragte sich zunehmend, ob Selwyn überhaupt noch in der Nähe war. Was die anderen Personen außerhalb der Schlossmauern anging, so hatte Theodore Nott sich auf den Landsitz seiner Familie zurückgezogen und Rita Kimmkorn hatte eine Vorladung erhalten, vor dem Zaubergamot zu erscheinen, um sich zu den Vorwürfen zu äußern, die Harry gegen sie erhoben hatte. Fenwick und Parkinson hatten mittlerweile ihre Anteile an Harry, beziehungsweise den Erben des Fürnehmen und gar Alten Hauses Black verkauft, während Beatrix Rosier einen Mondpreis für ihre Anteile ausgerufen hatte. Den Verlag hatte Harry bereits gekauft und Tudgeberry war bereits dabei, die noch nicht verkauften Exemplare von Ritas Schundwerk wegen 'Mängeln und ungenauen Angaben' zurückzurufen.

Harrys letzte Prüfung in Hogwarts, Kräuterkunde, stellte sich als die Ereignisreichste heraus. Goyle schaffte es, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, nicht, seinen Krampuskaktus richtig umzutopfen, sodass erneut hunderte kleine Stacheln durchs Gewächshaus schossen. Ernie Macmillan blieb diesmal glücklicherweise von Treffern verschont, anders als Pansy Parkinson, deren komplettes Gesicht zu Hermines Freude übersät mit Stacheln war. Erst, nachdem alle wieder stachelfrei waren, konnte die Prüfung weitergehen. Harry hatte keine Probleme, weder die Krampuskakteen, noch die Teufelsschlinge oder die Große Mandragora bereitete ihm Sorgen. Es zahlte sich aus, dass er das ganze Jahr an einem Tisch mit Neville gearbeitet hatte, der drei Tische weiter die Prüfung mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit absolvierte. Wie er Harry nach der Prüfung grinsend anvertraute, hätte er die Prüfung auch rückwärts mit verbundenen Augen bestehen können und Harry konnte nicht anders, als ihm Recht zu geben. Als sie das Gewächshaus verließen, brachen alle Siebtklässler in lauten Jubel aus, weil die Prüfungen endlich vorbei waren.

„Was jetzt?", fragte Ron grinsend.

„Seamus meinte, er hätte sich um alles gekümmert", sagte Neville achselzuckend.

„Das habe ich auch, Ladies and Gentlemen", verkündete Seamus theatralisch und gab jedem von ihnen einen Handkuss, wobei er allen eine kleine Karte in die Hand drückte. „Bitte behandeln Sie diese Einladung, als hinge die Nationale Sicherheit davon ab", sagte er zwinkernd und hastete Susan und Ernie hinterher. Harry starrte auf seine Karte und lachte laut auf.

 _Mr Seamus Finnigan und Ihr ergebener Schulsprecher, Mr Neville Longbootom, geruhen, Sie am heutigen Abend um 20 Uhr zu einer exklusiven Abendgesellschaft in Professor Hagrids Residenz zu bitten. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen wegen der Sperrstunde, eine Sondergenehmigung für diese Party wurde erteilt._

„Nett", sagte Ron grinsend. „Wirklich nett."

\- „Eigentlich muss ich heute patrouillieren", murmelte Hermine.

„Das erledigen Ginny, Demelza und Colin für euch", sagte Neville. „Alles schon geregelt, Hermine."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Ich nehme an, auf dieser Party wird es nicht nur Butterbier geben?"

Neville verdrehte die Augen. „Hermine, wir sind alle erwachsen und haben uns den Abend verdient."

\- „Professor McGonagall-"

\- „Wird sicher ein Auge zudrücken", sagte Ron. „Oder denkst du, dass wir die ersten Siebtklässler sind, die das Ende der Prüfungsphase feiern wollen? Charlie ist danach im Hufflepuff-Gemeinschaftsraum aufgewacht", sagte er versonnen. „Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er da gelandet ist, aber er war splitterfaser-"

\- „Danke, Ron", seufzte Hermine, während Harry und Neville brüllend lachten. „Tu mir einen Gefallen und erspar mir die Details, ja?"

* * *

Als sie am Abend hinunter zu Hagrids Hütte gingen, stellten sie fest, dass Seamus und Neville weder Kosten noch Mühen gescheut hatten, um das Ende ihrer Prüfungen angemessen zu begehen: neben exzessiver Dekoration und Essen, das sie den Schulelfen abgeschwatzt hatten, hatten sie gleich ein ganzes Fässchen von Ogden's bestem Feuerwhiskey besorgt. Ein Blick auf Hagrid, Seamus und Ernie reichte, um ihnen klarzumachen, dass das Fässchen schon ein gutes Stück leerer war als bei seiner Ankunft.

„Willkomm'n, willkomm'n, verehrte Gäste!", dröhnte Seamus und grinste breit. „Zu unserer kleinen Suareeeh..."

\- „Was sollte das heißen?", fragte Neville verwirrt, nachdem Seamus damit fertig war, sie alle zu umarmen und sich ebenso begeistert auf Parvati und Terry stürzte.

„Soiree, nehme ich an", seufzte Hermine und winkte Hagrid halbherzig zu. „Kommt, lasst uns erstmal was essen, ja?"

Es war der erwartet ausgelassene Abend: alle waren bester Laune und erleichtert, die Prüfungen hinter sich zu haben. Während Terry und Hermine sich in der Ecke über ihre Alte Runen-Prüfung austauschten, sangen Seamus und Hagrid in einer anderen Ecke laut und schief irische Trinklieder. Ernie wettete mit Susan, dass er ein volles Glas Feuerwhiskey auf dem Kopf balancieren konnte und musste dann zur allgemeinen Erheiterung feststellen, dass er es nicht konnte. Susan lachte zuerst laut mit den anderen mit und wurde dann knallrot, als Ernie sein whiskeygetränktes Oberteil auszog und es ihr mit einer Verbeugung zuwarf. Anschließend sorgte Terry Boot für Spannung, als er versuchte, ein Glas Wasser in Feuerwhiskey zu verwandeln - wie nicht anders zu erwarten, scheiterte dieser Versuch spektakulär, denn selbst Seamus weigerte sich, die dunkelbraune Brühe zu probieren, die dabei herauskam. Hagrid stimmte kurz darauf die Schulhymne an, die sie alle begeistert mitsangen, schlief aber während des Singens im Sitzen ein. Parvati und Lavender nutzten die Gelegenheit und färbten seinen Bart kichernd knallpink. Während alle darüber lachten, verschwanden Ron und Hermine irgendwohin und als ihre Abwesenheit bemerkt wurde, brachen alle in lautes Johlen aus.

Zwei Gläser Feuerwhiskey später wurde Harry klar, dass die beiden für längere Zeit wegbleiben würden, und da er müde und ausgesprochen betrunken war, machte er sich mit Neville auf den Rückweg zum Schloss. Lavender und Dean waren kurz zuvor ebenfalls verschwunden, Seamus schlief tief und fest und Parvati und Terry und Ernie und Susan machten auch den Eindruck, in absehbarer Zukunft etwas Privatsphäre zu brauchen. Harry und Neville fielen jeder dreimal zu Boden, bevor sie zehn Meter aus der Hütte raus waren und rappelten sich dann lachend wieder auf, bevor sie etwas vorsichtiger aneinandergelehnt weiterstolperten. Harry murmelte _'Lumos',_ sodass sie wenigstens sahen, wohin sie gingen. Sie schafften es ein gutes Stück weiter, bis Neville ausrutschte und Harry mit zu Boden riss, weswegen der rote Lichtblitz sie knapp verfehlte.

Sie starrten sich kurz entsetzt an und wurden stocknüchtern, als sie der nächste Lichtblitz nur knapp verfehlte.

„ _Nox"_ , zischte Harry hastig und löschte seinen Zauberstab, aber trotzdem traf der nächste Lichtblitz Neville mitten ins Gesicht, woraufhin er schlaff liegenblieb. Harry fluchte und warf einen Schildzauber zwischen sich und den unsichtbaren Gegner, der einen weiteren Schockzauber abwehrte, bevor es sich zur Seite abrollte und in Richtung Wald loslief.

„ _STUPOR!"_ , brüllte eine Stimme direkt vor ihm und Harry riss den Kopf hastig zur Seite, sodass der Schockzauber ihn knapp verfehlte, aber wenigstens wusste er jetzt, wo der Angreifer war. Seine ungesagte Ganzkörperklammer musste ihr Ziel getroffen haben, denn er hörte das dumpfe Geräusch eines Körpers, der mit dem Boden kollidierte. Er ging näher- und der stumme Entwaffnungszauber von hinten traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet, sodass sein Zauberstab wegflog und irgendwo in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

„ _Lumos"_ , sagte eine tiefe Stimme und Harry wurde für einen Moment geblendet, als das Licht eines Zauberstabs auf ihn fiel, bevor er den zweiten Angreifer erkannte.

„Sie!", keuchte er fassunglos.

„Ich", sagte Dawlish gelassen, den Zauberstab auf Harrys Brust gerichtet. „Aber Sie sollen wissen, dass es Lord Selwyn ist, der Ihr Todesurteil gesprochen hat, Potter."

Es gab nichts, was Harry tun konnte, er hatte keine Chance, rechtzeitig den Schwarzdornstab aus seinem rechten Ärmel zu ziehen.

„ _Avada-"_

Zwei rote Lichtblitze schossen auf Dawlish zu, sodass der Ex-Auror den Todesfluch hastig abbrechen und stattdessen einen Schild heraufbeschwören musste, um die Schockzauber abzuwehren. Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit und zog hastig seinen Ersatzstab aus dem Ärmel.

„Tu was, Harry!", brüllte Ron, als er einem grünen Lichtblitz noch gerade so ausweichen konnte.

Harry rief den stärksten Spruch, der ihm einfiel und richtete ihn mit all seiner Wut über den Verrat auf den Rand von Dawlishs Schildzauber.

„ _Bombarda Maxima!"_

Dawlishs Schild zersplitterte wie ein rohes Ei und einen Moment später flog Dawlish selbst wie eine Marionette hilflos inmitten von Erde und Steinen durch die Luft, bevor er aufschlug und reglos liegen blieb. Hermine schockte ihn, um sicherzugehen, dass er nicht wieder aufstand.

„Sieh nach Neville!", rief er ihr zu, während er zu Dawlish hinüberlief. „Ron, da vorn liegt noch jemand!"

Dawlish schien sich bei dem Sturz das Bein gebrochen zu haben, ansonsten war er, abgesehen davon, dass er von Erde übersät und bewusstlos war, unverletzt. Harry nahm ihm seinen Zauberstab und beschwor dann zuerst eine Schiene für Dawlishs Bein herauf, bevor er ihn zusätzlich fesselte.

„ _Accio Zauberstab"_ , sagte er und fing den Phönixstab auf, bevor er hinüber zu den anderen ging. Neville war schon wieder auf den Beinen und ausgesprochen mies gelaunt, weil er so leichte Beute gewesen war. Ron hatte den zweiten Angreifer gefesselt, der voller Hass zu ihm hinaufstarrte.

„Irgendeine Ahnung, wer das ist?"

\- „Das finden wir schnell genug raus", knurrte Harry und zog den Zweiwegespiegel hervor.

„Kingsley Shacklebolt", sagte er laut und deutlich in der Hoffnung, dass der Minister noch nicht zu Bett gegangen war. Es dauerte einen Moment, dann erschien Kingsleys müdes, aber alarmiertes Gesicht im Spiegel.

„Harry! Was ist passiert?"

\- „Dawlish und ein Komplize haben mich angegriffen-"

 _\- „WAS?!"_

\- „- wir haben sie gefasst und würden sie gerne befragen. Kannst du jemanden vorbeischicken?"

\- „Ich komme selbst", knurrte Kingsley. „Wo seid ihr?"

\- „Noch draußen", sagte Harry und überlegte kurz. „Können wir uns in der Eingangshalle treffen?"

\- „Natürlich", sagte der Minister. „Schickt jemandem, um uns das Tor zu öffnen."

Damit verschwand sein Gesicht.

„Wir bringen sie in die Eingangshalle. Ron, benachrichtige McGonagall, damit sie Kingsley reinlässt."

Sie gingen zurück zum Schloss und ließen dabei Dawlish und den anderen Angreifer vor sich herschweben. In der Eingangshalle angekommen, beschwor Harry die Karte des Rumtreibers herbei, die etwas später die Treppe heruntergeflogen kam, dicht gefolgt von Professor McGonagall.

„Potter!", bellte sie, während sie in einem schottenkarierten Bademantel näherkam. „Was hat das jetzt schon wieder zu bedeuten? Hat Dawlish Sie wirklich angegriffen?"

\- „Ja, Professor", seufzte Harry. „Und nein, ich weiß auch nicht mehr als Sie, bis die Auroren ihn befragen."

McGonagall murmelte etwas vor sich hin und ging dann hinaus auf die Ländereien. Harry aktivierte die Karte und sah kurz nach, ob sich noch weitere Angreifer draußen befanden, aber alles, was er sah, waren die paarweise angeordneten Punkte derer, die auf Hagrids Party gewesen waren. Susan und Ernie waren offenbar gerade auf dem Rückweg zum Schloss.

„Wer zur Hölle ist Eldritch Appleby?", fragte Hermine verwirrt, die ebenfalls auf die Karte starrte und dann den Mann ansah, der immer noch in der Ganzkörperklammer feststeckte.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Harry. „Aber das hier ist definitiv Dawlish und niemand sonst."

\- „Er könnte unter dem Imperius stehen", sagte Neville.

Hermine stöhnte leise auf und schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn. „Natürlich! Wisst ihr noch, die Stunde zum Patronus? Deswegen hat er Harry den Zauber vorführen lassen, anstatt es selbst zu tun! Man kann keinen Patronus zustande bringen, wenn man unter dem Imperius steht!"

Das stimmte, dachte Harry. Und, wo sie schon dabei waren...

„Zabini", sagte er langsam. „Als Zabini mich und Ginny angegriffen hat...er hat Terry und Ernie losgeschickt, um McGonagall und Flitwick zu holen, aber er hätte auch einfach seinen Patronus schicken können..."

Das Eintreffen von Susan und Ernie unterbrach seine Überlegungen. Beide wurden zuerst knallrot und dann bleich, als sie Dawlish und Appleby am Boden sahen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Ernie verwirrt.

„Die beiden haben Harry und mich angegriffen", sagte Neville knapp.

„Ihr solltet die Auroren rufen", meinte Susan.

„Die sind schon da, Miss Bones", sagte eine ruhige Stimme.

Kingsley trat mit McGonagall durch die Tür, gefolgt von Proudfoot, Jameson und Johnson.

„Minerva, könnten wir einen Klassenraum für die Befragung haben?"

\- „Natürlich, Minister", sagte McGonagall forsch. „Folgen Sie mir."

Sie führte sie zum Nebenraum der Großen Halle, die anderen folgten. Susan schien mitkommen zu wollen, aber Ernie nahm ihre Hand und zog sie hinüber zu den Kerkern. Im Nebenraum angekommen, ging Proudfoot vor, wie bei Zabini, beschwor Stühle für sich und die beiden Gefangenen herauf und gab beiden Veritaserum, bevor er die Ganzkörperklammer und den Schockzauber löste.

„Wie ist Ihr Name?"

\- „John Dawlish."

\- „Wissen Sie, wo sich Arius Selwyn aufhält?"

\- „In meiner Wohnung in Hogsmeade."

Alle zuckten überrascht zusammen.

„Wie ist die Adresse?"

\- „Echsengasse vier. Obergeschoss."

\- „Das ist beim _Eberkopf_ ", knurrte Hayden Johnson.

„Ist Selwyn allein?"

\- „Ja", sagte Dawlish mit leerem Blick. „Er hatte Appleby bei sich, aber er schickte ihn her, um mir zu helfen, Potter zu töten."

\- „Befrag du ihn weiter, Piers", sagte Kingsley scharf. „Johnson, Jameson, Sie kommen mit mir. Es wird Zeit, sich das Schwein zu holen."

\- „Wir kommen mit", sagte Harry eilig.

„Seien Sie nicht albern, Potter", knurrten Proudfoot und McGonagall gleichzeitig. Harry beachtete sie nicht und wandte sich stattdessen an Kingsley. „Ihr werdet uns brauchen."

\- „Ein paar Zauberstäbe mehr könnten tatsächlich nicht schaden, Sir", sagte Johnson.

„Na gut", sagte Kingsley langsam. „Aber ihr tut alle das, was ich sage, verstanden?"

\- „Minister", sagte McGonagall, „ich halte das für viel zu gefährlich."

\- „Professor", stöhnte Ron. „wir können ganz gut auf uns aufpassen."

\- „Wir sollten jetzt gehen", sagte Harry laut und entschieden, bevor jemand anders noch etwas sagen konnte. „Wir haben schon genug Zeit verschwendet. Selwyn wird sicher nervös, wenn diese beiden sich nicht bei ihm melden."

\- „Ich bringe sie dir gesund zurück, Minerva", versicherte Kingsley ihr ruhig. „Also los, gehen wir."

* * *

Als sie die Ländereien verlassen hatten, sah Kingsley jeden eindringlich an. „Wir werden mit äußerster Vorsicht vorgehen. Jameson, Johnson, sobald wir apparieren, wenden Sie Anti-Apparationszauber an. Niemand darf mehr nach Hogsmeade rein oder raus."

\- „Ja, Sir."

\- „Danach desillusionieren wir uns und umstellen das fragliche Haus. Sie beide gehen mit mir rein, die anderen warten draußen und passen auf, dass er nicht entwischt. Ist das klar, Harry?"

\- „Glasklar", murmelte er.

„Wohin apparieren wir?"

\- „Vor die _Drei Besen_ ", sagte Kingsley. „Das ist außer Hörweite. Vorwärts!"

Damit verschwand der Zaubereiminister mit einem lauten Knall, dicht gefolgt von den anderen.

Sie sammelten sich vor dem Pub, desillusionierten sich und liefen dann eilig in Richtung des _Eberkopfs_ weiter. Harry spürte ein leichtes Kribbeln in der Luft, als Jameson und Johnson die Anti-Apparationsschilde beschworen. Echsengasse Nummer Vier stellte sich als ziemlich heruntergekommenes, zweistöckiges Gebäude heraus. Eine Treppe an der Seite führte hoch zum Obergeschoss. Harry und die anderen postierten sich um das Haus herum, während Kingsley und die beiden Auroren die Treppe hochschlichen. Harry hörte ein leises Klicken, als Johnson die Tür öffnete und dann-

ein durchdringendes Heulen. Die Auroren stürmten ohne zu Zögern ins Haus, um das Überraschungsmoment nicht zu verlieren, aber sie wurden bereits erwartet.

„ _BOMBARDA MAXIMA!"_ , hörte Harry eine heisere Männerstimme rufen und dann explodierte das komplette Haus. Harry warf sich hinter der Gartenmauer des Nachbarhauses in Deckung, während Steine um ihn herum aufschlugen und Staub die Sicht vernebelte. Er spürte, dass die Anti-Apparationsschilde durchbrochen waren und kam mit einem leisen Fluch wieder hinter der Mauer hervor. Mehrere grelle Lichtblitze flogen über ihm an der Stelle herum, wo vorher das Obergeschoss gewesen war, und dann sprang eine dunkle Gestalt keinen Schritt vor ihm in die Gasse und drehte sich hastig auf der Stelle- er streckte den Arm aus, ohne groß nachzudenken- und verschwand zusammen mit der dunklen Gestalt mit einem lauten _Knall._

* * *

Er fand sich in strömendem Regen inmitten eines dichten Waldes wieder, am Arm von Arius Selwyn, der schneller reagierte als er und seinen Zauberstab eilig in einer peitschenden Bewegung schwang. Harry fühlte sich, als hätte ihm ein Troll eine Backpfeife versetzt, er wurde zurückgeschleudert und krachte mit dem Rücken gegen einen dicken Baumstamm.

„ _Avada-"_

Harry warf sich zur Seite und hinter einen anderen Baum, der Todesfluch verfehlte ihn um Haaresbreite.

„Jetzt kann dir niemand mehr helfen, Potter!", kreischte Selwyn laut.

„Dir auch nicht!", brüllte Harry zurück und warf einen hastigen Blick um den Baum herum.

„ _Avada Kedavra!"_

Er riss den Kopf eilig zur Seite, als Selwyns Todesfluch einen Teil des Baums wegsprengte. Sein eigener Schockzauber wurde abgewehrt. Der Todesser schleuderte einen weiteren grünen Lichtblitz nach ihm, dem Harry durch den Sprung hinter einen anderen Baum entging.

„Du kannst mich nicht besiegen, Potter!", rief Selwyn heiser. „Ich bin der Erbe des Dunklen Lords, und ich werde den Schwarzen Orden zurück zur Macht führen!"

\- „Du bist ein Mörder und ein Vollidiot!", brüllte Harry zurück und sprang zum nächsten Baum herüber, gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor Selwyns nächster Todesfluch die Tanne, hinter der er einen Moment vorher noch gewesen war, mittendurch spaltete.

„ _Lumos Maxima!"_ , rief er eilig, um Selwyn zu blenden, bevor er sich zur Seite abrollte. Zwei weitere Todesflüche sirrten durch die Luft, sodass Harry überhaupt nicht dazu kam, Selwyn selbst anzugreifen.

„Das ist das Ende für dich, Potter!", kreischte Selwyn. „Bleib stehen und stirb wie ein Mann!"

Harry dachte überhaupt nicht daran und wich einem weiteren Todesfluch aus, während sich langsam ein Plan in seinem Kopf formte. Er dachte fieberhaft daran, mit Ron und Hermine seinen Abschluss zu feiern und dann sprang der silberne Hirsch aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs und stürmte mit gesenktem Geweih auf Selwyn zu.

„Ein Patronus, Potter?", höhnte Selwyn. „So leicht lasse ich mich nicht ablenken-"

Aber der Patronus war mehr als nur eine Ablenkung, weil sein silbernes Licht Selwyn für einen kurzen Moment völlig blendete, sodass Harry einen stummen Schockzauber auf ihn werfen konnte. Der rote Lichtblitz prallte auf einen soliden Schild und wurde mit einem grünen beantwortet, dem Harry wieder nur durch einen Sprung zur Seite ausweichen konnte.

„Schockzauber", lachte Selwyn manisch. „Du bist und bleibst ein Weichei, Potter!"

Harry richtete seine Zauberstab auf einen Baum, der zwischen ihm und Selwyn stand. _„Diffindo!"_

Der Baum fiel in Selwyns Richtung, was den Todesser eilig zur Seite springen ließ. Harry schoss zwei weitere Schockzauber auf ihn ab, aber der eine wurde von Selwyns Schild aufgefangen und der andere ging daneben.

„Du stirbst, Potter!", rief Selwyn, nachdem ein weiterer Todesfluch Harry wieder hinter einen anderen Baum verscheucht hatte. „Genau wie deine Aurorenfreunde!"

Er kreischte seinen nächsten Todesfluch und Harry warf sich eilig flach auf den Boden. Der Lichtblitz sirrte genau da durch den Baum, wo vorher sein Koopf gewesen war.

„ _Bombarda Maxima!"_ , rief er, aber Selwyns Schild stellte sich als effektiver heraus als Dawlishs, sodass der Sprengzauber wirkungslos blieb.

„ _Stupor! Confringo! Reducto!"_ , brüllte Harry, aber Selwyn wehrte alles mit Leichtigkeit ab, bevor er einen weiteren Todesfluch auf ihn abschoss, der ein Eichhörnchen traf.

„Du bist mir nicht gewachsen, Harry Potter!", rief Selwyn und lachte genauso wahnsinnig wie sein toter Meister. „Du kannst mich nicht aufhalten!"

Er hatte Recht, erkannte Harry grimmig. Er war auf sich allein gestellt und genauso chancenlos, wie er es gegen Snape gewesen war. Selwyn war besser als er, der bessere Duellant, und er hatte keinen Elderstab und keinen Phönixkern, der ihm gegen ihn helfen konnte - er stöhnte leise auf, als ihm endlich einfiel, dass er in dem Beutel an seinem Hals alles hatte, was er brauchte. Harry zog den Tarnumhang heraus, warf ihn sich über und trat hinter dem Baum hervor, gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor Selwyn Kleinholz aus dem Baum machte. Der Todesser kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Was sollen die Spielchen, Potter?- _Accio Tarnumhang!"_

Wie zu erwarten, reagierte der Tarnumhang nicht. Harry ging einen leichten Bogen um Selwyn, hob den Phönixstab und schickte einen stummen Schockzauber los, aber Selwyns Schildzauber fing ihn auf, bevor der Todesser herumwirbelte und einen Sprengzauber in Harrys grobe Richtung schickte, gefolgt von mehreren Todesflüchen, denen Harry eilig auswich, bevor er wieder hinter einem Baum Deckung suchte. Es half nichts, dachte er wütend und umklammerte den Phönixstab. Er kam nicht an Selwyn heran, konnte seinen Schild nicht durchbrechen, keiner seiner Zauber war stark genug. Er starrte grimmig auf seinen Zauberstab. Natürlich gab es einen Zauber, von dem er wusste, dass er nicht abzuwehren war, aber -

„Komm sterben, Potter!", kreischte Selwyn. „Komm und stirb!"

Nein, dachte Harry wütend. Er würde nicht sterben. Nicht so, nicht, bevor er all dem hier ein Ende bereitet hatte. Williamson kam ihm in den Sinn, wie er tot vor der Gärtnerei gelegen hatte, und Paula Zeas, die fast sein Schicksal geteilt hatte, und Kingsley und die beiden anderen, die er in die Luft gejagt hatte. Selwyn musste aufgehalten werden - und wenn es nicht anders ging, dann musste es eben so sein.

Harry zog den Schwarzdornstab aus dem Ärmel und sprang hinter dem Baum hervor, beide Arme auf Selwyn gerichet, und brüllte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben die zwei Worte, die er nie hatte sprechen wollen, im selben Moment wie der Todesser.

„ _Avada Kedavra!"_

Zwei der drei grünen Lichtblitze trafen sich in der Luft, lenkten einander ab und verschwanden zwischen den Bäumen, aber der dritte fand sein Ziel und traf es in die Brust. Selwyns Augen wurden groß, als er begriff, und dann wurde er von der Wucht des Zaubers herumgerissen und blieb reglos im Regen liegen, während sein Zauberstab auf dem nassen Waldboden aufschlug. Voldemorts Erbe war tot und geschlagen und seine schwarzen Augen starrten leer und blicklos nach oben.


	27. Chapter 27 Enthüllungen

**Enthüllungen**

Als Harry mit Selwyns Leiche zurück nach Hogsmeade apparierte, herrschte dort das pure Chaos. Die komplette Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung schien dabei zu sein, jeden Stein des Dorfs umzudrehen. Leute in den roten Roben der Magischen Strafverfolgungspatrouille befragten die Einwohner, während noch mehr blaugrau gekleidete Auroren komplizierte Zauberstabbewegungen machten und Sprüche murmelten. Harrys Blick aber wurde von der dritten Farbe angezogen, die hier auftauchte: limonengrün, denn das war die Farbe, die die Heiler aus dem St. Mungo's trugen, die sich direkt neben dem zerstörten Haus in der Echsengasse um zwei Tragen tummelten. Harry sog scharf die Luft ein und wollte gerade hinübergehen, als-

„HARRY!"

Etwas kollidierte heftig mit seinem Rücken und dann hörte er Hermine schluchzen, bevor Neville und Ron sich ebenfalls auf ihn stürzten.

„Ihr seid okay", wisperte Harry erleichtert.

„Tu das nie wieder", fluchte Ron, bevor er ihm einen harten Klaps auf den Hinterkopf gab. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

\- „Das würde ich auch gern wissen", sagte eine tiefe Stimme.

Harry befreite sich mühsam von den anderen und drehte sich um. Kingsley Shacklebolt hatte einen tiefen Schnitt an der Stirn und eine Unmenge Blut an der Brust, aber es schien nicht seins zu sein.

„Jameson und Johnson kommen durch", versicherte der Minister, als ihm Harrys entsetzter Blick auffiel.

„Selwyn nicht", sagte Harry grimmig und nickte zu dem Körper hin, der immer noch neben ihm lag.

„Ja", nickte Kingsley. „Sieht nicht so aus. Brauchst du einen Heiler?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir fehlt nichts. Was ist mit Dawlish und diesem Appleby?"

\- „Dawlish war unter Selwyns Imperius-Fluch", seufzte Kingsley. „Und Appleby war Selwyns letzter Gefolgsmann. Er ist schon in Askaban."

Proudfoot, Savage und Zeas kamen herübergelaufen und blieben wie angewurzelt stehen, als sie Selwyns Leiche sahen. Dann streckte Proudfoot seine Hand aus, die Harry etwas verdutzt schüttelte.

„Sehr gute Arbeit, Potter", sagte Proudfoot mit ungewohnt heiserer Stimme, bevor er sich an den Minister wandte. „Kingsley -"

\- „Geh nach Hause, Piers", sagte Kingsley und klopfte ihm kurz auf die Schulter. „Ich übernehme das hier."

\- „Danke", murmelte der Leiter des Aurorenbüros, bevor er disapparierte.

„Was hatte das denn zu bedeuten?", fragte Ron leise.

„Es war Selwyn, der seine Familie umgebracht hat", sagte Kingsley sanft.

„Und Williamson", knurrte Paula Zeas, bevor sie Harry kurz umarmte. „Danke, dass du ihn dir geholt hast, Potter."

Savage nickte nur grimmig, während er auf Selwyn hinabstarrte.

„Bekomme ich keinen Ärger?", fragte Harry leise.

„Ärger?", fragte Zeas entgeistert. „Einen Orden, meinst du wohl!"

\- „Es war Notwehr, oder nicht?", fragte Kingsley und Harry nickte kräftig. „Dann musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Es wird eine Untersuchung geben, aber Notwehr rechtfertigt das."

\- „Werden meine Erinnerungen ausreichen?", fragte Harry knapp und jetzt war es an Kingsley, zu nicken. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und legte ihn an seine Schläfe, wie er es bei Slughorn gesehen hatte. Er dachte fest an den Kampf mit Selwyn und zog dann die Kopie seiner Erinnerung langsam als silbernen Faden heraus, den Kingsley in einem von ihm beschworenen Fläschchen verstaute.

„Danke, Harry."

Er legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Jetzt ist es wirklich vorbei."

* * *

Es dauerte bis zum Mittag, als Harry nach ein paar Stunden Schlaf endlich in seinem warmen Bett in ihrem Schlafsaal aufwachte. Erst dann, als er auf der Seite lag und auf die Sonnenstrahlen sah, die durchs offene Fenster fielen, und das Lachen hörte, das von draußen hereinkam, begriff er, dass es jetzt wirklich vorbei war. Dass nicht nur Voldemort Geschichte war, sondern auch Selwyn, der letzte Todesser, das letzte dieser Monster, die ihnen allen so lange Angst gemacht und ihre Leben unter einen Schatten gestellt hatten. Es war vorbei, aus und vorbei, ein für alle Mal. Keine Kämpfe mehr, keine Dunklen Male, keine Toten. Harry atmete langsam aus und stellte plötzlich fest, dass sich seine Kehle zuschnürte, als er an Kingsleys Worte dachte. Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte er über seine Schulter gucken müssen, und jetzt, endlich, nach all den Jahren war es vorbei - er war _frei._ Frei zu tun, was er wollte, ohne Horkruxe oder Todesser, die er jagen musste, einfach und völlig frei. Die Erleichterung war so groß, dass er die Tränen nicht zurückhalten konnte, er atmete tief ein und lachte dann leise auf. Harry zuckte zusammen als sich zwei schlanke Arme von hinten um seine Brust schlangen und sich ein warmer, bekannter Körper gegen ihn drückte. Er sog Ginnys Blumenduft ein und beruhigte sich langsam.

„Ron dreht durch, wenn er dich hier erwischt", sagte er in dem halbherzigen Versuch, einen Witz zu machen.

„Es gibt gerade Mittagessen, um meinen Bruder müssen wir uns also keine Sorgen machen", flüsterte Ginny zurück. „Wie geht's dir?"

Harry drehte sich etwas mühsam herum und strich ihr lächelnd das glänzende rote Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Es ging mir nie besser, glaube ich."

\- „Keine fehlgeleiteten Vorwürfe?", hakte sie nach. „Keine unangemessene Reue?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine", flüsterte er leise. „Er hat bekommen, was er verdient hat, und wenn ich es noch zehnmal erleben würde, würde ich immer wieder so handeln."

\- „Gut", sagte Ginny und küsste ihn sanft. „Es hieß nämlich er oder du, Harry, und ich liebe dich zu sehr, als dass ich dich einfach so verlieren könnte, klar?"

\- „Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte er und zog sie enger an sich. „Und jetzt ist es vorbei, Ginny. Keine Kämpfe mehr, nur noch wir beide."

Sie schnaubte. „Ich glaube, du solltest dir die Jobbeschreibung eines Auroren nochmal genauer ansehen. Hermine hat die Broschüre sicherlich noch irgendwo in ihrem Schlafsaal."

\- „Das ist nicht dasselbe, und das weißt du auch", sagte er sanft und küsste sie. „Wie lange sind die anderen wohl noch beim Essen, was meinst du?", fragte Harry grinsend.

Ginny zog mit einer Hand die Karte des Rumtreibers unter seinem Kissen hervor, warf einen raschen Blick darauf und beugte sich dann verführerisch lächelnd über ihn. „Sie lassen sich sicher noch Zeit..."

* * *

Harry war nicht allzu überrascht, dass Professor McGonagall ihn beim Abendessen bat, später in ihr Büro zu kommen. Während er die Wendeltrepppe hinter dem Wasserspeier hochfuhr, musste er unwillkürlich daran denken, dass das wohl sein vorerst letzter Besuch an diesem Ort sein würde, an dem er so viel gesehen hatte: er erinnerte sich an das Gespräch mit Dumbledore und Sirius nach Voldemorts Rückkehr, an die Prophezeiung, an all die Abende mit Dumbledore, an denen sie über Horkruxe und Voldemorts Kindheit geredet hatten...und an Snapes Erinnerungen und die Wahrheit, die sie hier enthüllt hatten. Er klopfte kurz und McGonagall barsche Stimme bat ihn herein.

Alles sah aus wie immer: die Porträts der Schulleiter an den Wänden, die ihn mit einer Ausnahme voller Respekt und Zuneigung ansahen - selbst Phineas Nigellus nickte ihm kurz zu- , die silbernen Instrumente und Bücher, die Dumbledore hinterlassen hatte, der Sprechende Hut und das Schwert von Gryffindor. McGonagall saß hinter dem mit Pergamenten übersäten Schreibtisch, direkt unter Dumbledore Porträt. Neben Dumbledore betrachtete Professor Snape Harry mit ebenso viel Abneigung wie zu Lebzeiten. Harry nickte ihm kurz zu. „Sir."

Das einfache Wort genügte, um Snape zu einem widerwilligem Nicken zu veranlassen. „Potter."

\- „Setzen Sie sich, Potter", sagte McGonagall, die den Austausch mit einem seltenen Lächeln beobachtet hatte.

„Nun", sagte sie. „Ich würde gerne nochmal von Ihnen persönlich hören, was letzte Nacht geschehen ist."

Harry seufzte und berichtete dann möglichst knapp, wie er Selwyn gefolgt und ihn getötet hatte. McGonagall nickte langsam und lehnte sich leicht vor. „Sie haben das Richtige getan, Potter", sagte sie. „Offenbar hatten Sie keine andere Wahl."

\- „Ja, Professor."

Er räusperte sich kurz. „Was ist mit Dawlish?"

McGonagall schürzte die Lippen. _„Professor Dawlish_ stand, wie sich herausstellte, unter Selwyns Imperius-Fluch, und zwar schon seit nach der Schlacht, als er versuchte, Selwyn zu verhaften. So ist es Selwyn auch gelungen, sich das ganze Jahr über versteckt zu halten. Er brachte Dawlish dazu, ihn in seinen verschiedenen Wohnungen leben zu lassen und sich selbst um die Stelle hier zu bewerben. Als er einmal hier war, lautete sein Auftrag, den Elderstab zu beschaffen und Sie dann zu töten."

Harry nickte stumm.

„Es war nicht Zabini, der ihren Schlafsaal durchsucht und das Dunkle Mal beschworen hat, sondern Dawlish. Er nutzte die Chance, als er mit Zabini in seinem Büro allein war, um sein Gedächtnis zu verändern, sodass Zabini glaubte, er hätte diese Verbrechen begangen."

Harry seufzte. „Wie konnte das passieren? Dawlish ist ein Auror, er sollte stark genug sein, einen Imperius-Fluch abzuschütteln."

McGonagall nickte. „Früher war er das auch, aber John Dawlish ist nicht mehr der Mann, der er vor Jahren war. Dumbledores Verwechslungsfluch hat ihm ein halbes Jahr lang zu schaffen gemacht, und dann lag er wegen Dirk Cresswell und Augusta Longbottom jeweils mehrere Wochen im St. Mungo's, was ihm auch nicht gerade gut getan hat. Deswegen war Kingsley auch bereit, ihn die Stelle in Hogwarts übernehmen zu lassen, obwohl er eigentlich auf jeden erfahrenen Auroren angewiesen war."

\- „Was ist mit diesem Appleby?"

\- „Selwyns letzter Gefolgsmann", seufzte McGonagall. „Offenbar war er es, der Jugson für Selwyn ermordete, weil er aussteigen wollte."

\- „Und Williamson?", fragte Harry leise.

„Selwyn hat ihn getötet", sagte die Direktorin. „Und Nott hat Zeas verwundet."

\- „Was ist mit Notts Sohn?", hakte Harry nach. „Hatte er nichts damit zu tun?"

\- „Nein, Potter", sagte McGonagall knapp. „Theodore Notts einziger Beitrag zu dieser unseligen Geschichte war, Sie anzugreifen, nachdem sein Vater gestorben war."

Sie faltete die Hände und musterte ihn scharf. „Professor Dawlish wird die Schule nach dem Ende des Schuljahres verlassen, Potter."

\- „Das wundert mich nicht", sagte Harry. „Die Stelle ist verflucht, oder nicht?"

\- „Der Fluch ist gebrochen, Potter", knurrte McGonagall. „Voldemort ist tot. Professor Dawlishs Misserfolg hat nichts damit zu tun."

\- „Nun, das werden Sie erst sicher wissen, wenn der Nächste sein zweites Jahr antritt", sagte Harry lächelnd.

„Ja", knurrte McGonagall. „Deswegen sollte es besser jemand sein, der gut auf sich aufpassen kann."

\- „Haben Sie schon einen Kandidaten im Auge?", fragte Harry neugierig.

McGonagall nickte langsam und zeigte ein seltenes Lächeln. „Allerdings, Potter. Einen durchaus geeigneten Kandidaten."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wen?"

\- „Eine Koryphäe, was Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste angeht", sagte McGonagall. „Obwohl er noch ziemlich jung ist, aber das wird den Schulbeirat wohl kaum stören."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Kenne ich ihn?"

\- „Bei Merlins Bart, Potter", knurrte McGonagall, jetzt wieder ganz die Alte. „Benutzen Sie Ihren gesunden Menschenverstand! Ich rede von Ihnen!"

\- „Von mir?", fragte Harry verblüfft.

„Selbstverständlich", fauchte Professor McGonagall. „Wer wäre besser geeignet als Sie?"

Harry klappte den Mund auf und machte ihn dann wieder zu.

„Sie wären ein toller Lehrer, Harry", fuhr McGonagall fort - Harry fiel auf, dass sie zu seinem Vornamen gewechselt war -, „schauen Sie sich nur an, was Sie mit den Mitgliedern Ihrer Verteidigungsgruppe gemacht haben. Oder Ihre UTZ-Prüfung."

\- „Was ist damit?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Was ist damit", stöhnte McGonagall. „Potter, Professor Tofty hat etwas deartiges nie zuvor gesehen, und er spricht normalerweise nie über Prüfungen, bevor die Noten raus sind! Sie sind die erste Wahl für den Posten - nehmen Sie ihn!"

Harry schluckte, aber dann schüttelte er langsam den Kopf. „Ich fühle mich geehrt, Professor, aber...ich bin..."

\- „Was?", unterbrach sie ihn barsch. „Zu jung? Sie haben mit zwölf den größten Basilisken getötet, von dem man je gehört hat. Sie konnten mit dreizehn einen gestaltlichen Patronus hervorbringen! Mit Vierzehn-"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Es hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich zu jung bin", sagte er. „Okay, vielleicht ein bisschen. Aber...ich will Auror werden, Professor. Ich will - etwas bewegen."

\- „Das können Sie als Lehrer auch, Harry", sagte McGonagall sanft.

„Das weiß ich, Professor", sagte Harry. „Und vielleicht will ich ja irgendwann Lehrer werden, aber jetzt will ich Kingsley dabei helfen, das Ministerium umzukrempeln. Diese Gesellschaft umzukrempeln, denn jetzt haben wir die Chance dazu. Wer weiß, ob es nochmal so leicht wird, etwas zu verändern."

McGonagall seufzte und nickte langsam. „Na gut, Potter."

Harry stand etwas verlegen auf. „Professor, Hermine wird Ihnen dasselbe sagen, wenn Sie ihr die Stelle anbieten."

McGonagall lächelte dünn. „Gut zu sehen, dass Sie endlich anfangen, Ihren Kopf zu benutzen, Potter."

Harry grinste. „Gute Nacht, Professor."

* * *

Harrys letzte Wochen in Hogwarts vergingen wie im Flug und stellten sich als friedlich und glücklich heraus. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals in seinem Leben so unbesorgt und froh gewesen zu sein, während er mit den anderen am See lag, Hagrid besuchte und die letzten Unterrichtsstunden besuchte, in denen die Lehrer den Siebtklässlern keine Hausaufgaben mehr aufbrummten - die Prüfungen waren vorbei. Und gleichzeitig war es die Zeit, Abschied zu nehmen. Abschied von Besuchen bei Hagrid, Abenden am Feuer im Gemeinschaftsraum, von all den Stunden auf dem Quidditchfeld. Das letzte Spiel und damit auch Training lag schon hinter Harry, und eine Woche nach Ende der Prüfungen stand auch das letzte Hogsmeade-Wochenende an.

Nach einem kurzen Abstecher zu George gingen Harry, Ron, Hermine, Luna und Ginny hinüber in die _Drei Besen_ , wo sie mit einem Butterbier auf das Ende von Ginnys Prüfungen anstießen. Ginny nahm einen Schluck Butterbier und seufzte dann leise auf. „Ich kann nicht fassen, dass wir zum letzten Mal zusammen hier sind", sagte sie.

„Wir kommen dich nächstes Jahr besuchen", versicherte Harry ihr.

„Das ist nicht dasselbe", murmelte sie.

„Wo ist eigentlich Neville?", fragte Hermine, um Ginny etwas abzulenken.

Luna kicherte. „Er trifft sich bei Madam Puddifoot's mit Hannah."

Harry und Ron tauschten einen Blick, der deutlich _„besser-er-als-wir"_ sagte.

„Keine Sorge, Ginny", fuhr sie fort. „Wir werden auch ohne die drei viel Spaß haben."

\- „Jaah", sagte Ron grinsend. „Willst du es nächstes Jahr nochmal als Quidditch-Kommentatorin versuchen, Luna? Seamus geht ja auch."

\- „Falls er nicht überall durchgefallen ist", murmelte Ginny.

„Man _kann_ nicht überall durchfallen, Ginny", sagte Ron. „Selbst Goyle hat zwei ZAGs gemacht."

\- „Das heißt nicht, dass er die UTZe auch schafft", sagte Hermine, wie immer nervös, wenn sie auf ihre Prüfungen zu sprechen kamen.

„Wann bekommt ihr eure Ergebnisse?", fragte Luna.

„Noch vor Ende des Schuljahres", sagte Hermine abwesend und Harry und Ron verschluckten sich kräftig an ihrem Butterbier.

„Was?", hustete Ron entsetzt.

Hermine schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Ron, du hast fünf ältere Brüder-"

Sie brach ab, als Freds Name im Raum stand.

„Fred und George sind vorher abgehauen", sagte Ron barsch. „Und mir wäre im Traum nicht eingefallen, Percy zu fragen, wann er seine Ergebnisse bekommen hat."

\- „Wir kriegen die Ergebnisse also bald?", hakte Harry nach.

„Ja", seufzte Hermine. „Am vorletzten Schultag ist unsere Abschlusszeremonie, und die macht ohne Noten keinen Sinn, oder? Außerdem müssen wir uns ja alle bewerben, und das geht auch nicht ohne."

\- „Fantastisch", murmelte Ron trocken. „Und ich dachte, ich müsste mir bis zum Sommer keine Sorgen mehr - _Professor Lockhart?_ "

Die anderen sahen verwirrt auf und starrten den blondgelockten, in einen pfirsichblauen Umhang gekleideten Mann an, der sich gerade an den Tisch neben ihnen gesetzt hatte.

„Hallo, hallo!", sagte Gilderoy Lockhart begeistert, stand auf und ließ sich auf den freien Stuhl gegenüber von Luna fallen. „Wir kennen uns doch, nicht wahr? Sie haben mich besucht!"

Ron nickte ziemlich verdattert, obwohl sie Lockhart damals im St. Mungo's eher zufällig über den Weg gelaufen waren. „Äh, ja."

\- „Wie geht es ihnen, Professor?", fragte Harry, während Hermine knallrot wurde.

„Gut, ganz hervorragend!", sagte Lockhart mit seinem manischen Grinsen, bei dem man jeden einzelnen, blütenweißen Backenzahn sehen konnte.

„Sind Sie, ähm, abgehauen?", fragte Ginny zögerlich.

„Abgehauen?"

\- „Sie wissen schon, Professor", sagte Ron. „Aus dem Krankenhaus."

Lockhart lachte fröhlich auf. „Aber nein, junge Dame, wie kommen Sie denn darauf? Nein, ich bin entlassen worden, schon letzte Woche!"

\- „Sie sind geheilt?", fragte Harry verblüfft.

„Äh, nein, nein", sagte Lockhart achselzuckend. „Mein Gedächtnis wird wohl nie zurückkehren, aber ich bin wohl wieder in der Lage, wie heißt es so schön - selbst für mich zu sorgen."

Ron kratzte sich etwas verlegen an der Nase, als er hörte, dass Lockhart sich nie ganz von dem missratenen Gedächtniszauber erholen würde, den sein kaputter Zauberstab ihm verpasst hatte.

„Und was haben Sie jetzt vor, Professor", fragte Harry.

Lockhart sprang plötzlich begeistert auf. „Merlins Bart, Sie sind ja Harry Potter!"

\- „Natürlich, Professor", sagte Luna versonnen. „Wer sollte er sonst sein?"

\- „Eine Ehre, Sie zu treffen", sagte Lockhart und schüttelte begeistert Harrys Hand. „So eine Ehre - habe davon geträumt, seit ich von Ihnen gehört habe -"

Ginny kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

„Was wollen Sie jetzt machen, Professor?", fragte Harry nochmal, als Lockhart sich wieder soweit beruhigt hatte, dass er sich wieder setzen konnte.

„Keine Ahnung!", sagte Lockhart fröhlich. „Ich tauge nicht wirklich zu irgendwas, wissen Sie?"

\- „Wer hätte das gedacht", murmelte Madam Rosmerta, die ihnen gerade fünf neue Butterbier brachte.

„Würden Sie mir auch noch so ein Getränk bringen, meine Dame?", fragte Lockhart lächelnd. „Es scheint köstlich zu sein."

Zur allgemeinen Verblüffung wurde Madam Rosmerta plötzlich knallrot und nickte nervös, bevor sie zurück zur Bar ging.

„Ich glaube, sie mag mich", vertraute Lockhart ihnen leise an.

Harry konnte nicht anders, er brach in lautes Gelächter aus, dem sich die anderen anschlossen. „Ich glaube, da könnten Sie richtig liegen, Professor."

\- „Aber wovon leben Sie denn jetzt, Professor?", fragte Ron.

„Nun, ich habe offensichtlich vor meinem Unfall einige Rücklagen gebildet", sagte Lockhart etwas bescheiden. „Und ich habe überlegt, vielleicht ein Buch zu schreiben, man hat mir gesagt, dass ich damit bereits Erfolg hatte."

\- „Sie könnten für den _Klitterer_ schreiben", sagte Luna begeistert. „Daddy ist immer auf der Suche nach Reportern!"

Lockhart verzog leicht das Gesicht. „Beim _Klitterer_ erhält man leider kein Honorar, Miss - Lovegood, nicht wahr?"

\- „Au", zischte Harry verblüfft, als ihm jemand unter dem Tisch vors Schienbein trat, und sah Hermine verwirrt an, die ihn bedeutungsschwer ansah. „Was?"

Sie verdrehte die Augen und formte das Wort _'Rita'._ Harry ging ein Licht auf, aber er dachte trotzdem kurz nach, bevor er sich an Lockhart wandte. Konnte man dem ehemaligen Schwindler vertrauen? Ein neues Buch von ihm würde zweifellos für genügend Aufmerksamkeit sorgen, um von der Öffentlichkeit bemerkt zu werden, und Lockhart schien sich ehrlich geändert zu haben...und obwohl er die Veröffentlichung von Ritas Buch fürs erste unterbunden hatte, waren ihre Lügen trotzdem weit genug verbreitet worden, um ihm zu schaden. Es war höchste Zeit, dass die Wahrheit ans Licht kam- nun, wenigstens der Teil der Wahrheit, von dem die Öffentlichkeit wissen durfte.

„Professor", sagte Harry. „Ich habe einen besseren Vorschlag für Sie. Wie würde es Ihnen gefallen, ein Buch über mich zu schreiben?"

Lockhart starrte ihn einen Moment ebenso geschockt an wie Ron und Ginny, bevor er begeistert nickte. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Mr Potter!"

\- „Harry", sagte Ginny scharf. „Bist du sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?"

Er nickte kurz. „Es ist besser, wenn wir selbst kontrollieren, was die Leute erfahren."

* * *

Zwei Stunden später verließen sie die _Drei Besen_ , nachdem Harry etliche Fragen Lockharts beantwortet und ein Treffen mit ihm nach dem Ende des Schuljahres vereinbart hatte. Luna war bereits zurück zum Schloss gegangen, nachdem sie mitten in Harrys Bericht über den Stein der Weisen offenbar einen Schlickschlupf auf der Straße entdeckt hatte.

„Hast du noch was von Tudgeberry gehört?", fragte Ginny, während sie die Hauptstraße entlanggingen.

„Rita muss mir eine deftige Entschädigung für das Buch zahlen", sagte Harry grimmig. „Sein Brief kam heute morgen. Es ist ihr verboten, jemals wieder etwas über mich zu schreiben."

\- „Also ein Sieg auf ganzer Linie", grinste Ron.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn Tudgeberry sie für das, was sie mit Bathilda Bagshot gemacht hat, auch noch drangekriegt hätte, aber das war anscheinend unmöglich."

Er bog in eine Seitengasse ab.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Ginny verwirrt.

„Ich will euch was zeigen", sagte Harry ruhig.

„Harry", sagte Hermine. „Das muss nicht sein, ehrlich-"

\- „Doch, Hermine", meinte Harry.

Ron und Ginny tauschten einen verwirrten Blick, als Harry sie auf den menschenleeren Friedhof von Hogsmeade führte, vorbei an den Gräbern lange verstorbener Hexen und Zauberer, bis er vor einem schlichten grauen Stein stehen blieb. Die anderen atmeten scharf ein, als sie die Inschrift darauf sahen.

 _Severus Snape_

 _9\. Januar 1960 - 2. Mai 1998_

 _Immer._

„Immer?", fragte Ron nach einer Weile verwirrt.

„Nicht so wichtig", sagte Harry leise.

Für eine Weile starrten sie alle auf das Grab des Mannes, den sie alle zu Lebzeiten so sehr gehasst hatten, ohne ihn wirklich zu kennen, ohne zu begreifen, welche Opfer er gebracht hatte. Snape war kein Unschuldslamm, das wusste Harry. Er würde ihm nie vergeben, dass er Voldemort von der Prophezeiung erzählt hatte, ebenso wenig, wie Snape sich selbst hatte vergeben können. Und dann waren da all die kleinen Dinge, mit denen er ihnen das Leben in Hogwarts erschwert hatte: die Sticheleien im Unterricht, der Vorfall, als Malfoy Hermines Zähne hatte wachsen lassen, der Versuch, Nevilles Kröte zu vergiften - das war mehr gewesen, als sein Dasein als Doppelagent erfordert hatte. Und trotzdem wusste Harry, dass er Severus Snape unendlich viel schuldete. Seit seinem ersten Quidditch-Spiel, als er ihn davor bewahrt hatte, von Quirrell vom Besen geworfen zu werfen, bis hin zu den Ereignissen der letzten drei Jahre, hatte der Mann versucht, Harry zu schützen, obwohl er ihn nie leiden konnte. Ebenso wenig, wie Harry ihn jemals mögen würde - aber er wusste, dass Severus Snape wohl der mutigste Mann gewesen war, dem er jemals begegnen würde.

„Warum sind wir hier, Harry?", fragte Ginny.

„Snape ist nicht das Einzige, was hier begraben liegt", flüsterte Hermine.

Ginny und Ron zuckten leicht zusammen, als sie begriffen.

Harry nickte sanft. „Niemand wird hier danach suchen."

\- „Ja", sagte Ron verblüfft. „Ich wusste nicht mal, wo du Snape begraben hast."

Harry biss sich auf die Zähne. „Nicht mal Rita hat das Grab in ihrem Buch erwähnt", sagte er. „Und ich werde es Lockhart auch nicht erzählen. Soll Snape in Frieden ruhen - und der Elderstab mit ihm."


	28. Chapter 28 Abschied

**Abschied**

Der _Klitterer_ mit der Ankündigung, dass Gilderoy Lockhart mit Harry Potter an seiner Biografie arbeitete, knackte alle Verkaufsrekorde. Das sollte allerdings nicht die einzige erfreuliche Entwicklung im Hinblick auf die Presse bleiben, denn eine Woche vor dem Ende des Schuljahres erklärte sich Beatrix Rosier endlich bereit, ihre Anteile am _Tagespropheten_ für eine unverschämt hohe Summe an den Erben des Hauses Black zu verkaufen. Harry genoss es am nächsten Morgen, in aller Ruhe die Ankunft seines _Propheten_ zu erwarten, ohne sich Sorgen um irgendwelche Lügen machen zu müssen, die über ihn verbreitet wurden. Genauso war es, stattdessen prangte auf der Titelseite ein durchaus ausgewogener Bericht über die Reform der Werwolfgesetzgebung, die Kingsley in dieser Woche dem Zaubergamot zur Abstimmung vorlegen wollte. Harry nahm zufrieden einen Schluck Kürbissaft, als Hermine laut kreischte.

„Was?!", rief er entsetzt. „Was schreiben sie? Verflucht, was muss man denn noch tun, damit-"

Er brach ab, als er feststellte, dass Hermine gar nicht auf ihre Zeitung achtete, sondern die rund dreißig Schneeeulen anstarrte, die identische grüne Briefe am Bein hatten und in ordentlicher Formation über den Tischen kreisten.

„Das sind unsere Ergebnisse", piepste sie hysterisch. „OH GOTT!"

Ihre Ankündigung brachte Seamus dazu, vor Panik sein Rührei anzuzünden und sorgte dafür, dass Dean und Lavender ihr gewöhnliches Dauerknutschen unterbrachen und zusammen mit den anderen Siebtklässlern ängstlich auf die Eulen starrten, die immer tiefer kreisten. Harry warf einen Blick hinüber zum Lehrertisch, an dem die Professoren Flitwick und Sprout ein breites Grinsen tauschten, während McGonagall so tat, als beachte sie die Eulen überhaupt nicht. Neben ihr hatte sich Dawlish hinter seiner Zeitung verschanzt.

Die jüngeren Schüler grinsten breit, während die Siebtklässler jedesmal zusammenzuckten, wenn eine der Eulen sich aus der Formation löste, um ihren Brief abzuliefern. Offenbar gingen sie alphabetisch vor, denn Susan, Terry und Lavender bekamen als erste ihre Briefe, gefolgt von Milicent Bulstrode am Slytherin-Tisch, die den Brief anstarrte, als wäre es ein Heuler. Lavender riss ihren Brief so hastig auf, dass sie das Pergament mit durchriss.

„Immer mit der Ruhe, Miss Brown", sagte der Fast Kopflose Nick würdevoll.

„Halten Sie die Klappe, Nick", knurrte Lavender, während sie die beiden Hälften zusammenhielt und ihre Ergebnisse überflog.

Das Eintreffen von Seamus' Eule lenkte die anderen von Lavender ab. Seamus warf einen Blick auf seine Ergebnisse und sackte dann erleichtert auf der Bank zusammen. Der Rest des Gryffindor-Tisches zuckte kollektiv zusammen, als die nächste Eule vor Hermine landete.

„Sieh du nach, Ron", wimmerte sie. „Ich kann's mir nicht ansehen, oh nein, ich bin sicher überall durchgefallen - Alte Runen ging völlig daneben, und Frage Vierzehn-"

Sie plapperte nervös weiter, während Ron der Eule den Brief abnahm, ihn öffnete und die Ergebnisse überflog. An seinem Kiefer zuckte ein Muskel.

„Was ist?", fragte Hermine panisch.

„Du bist überall durchgefallen", sagte Ron ruhig.

Sie schrie auf und riss ihm das Pergament aus der Hand, um selbst nachzusehen, während Neville laut aufstöhnte, als eine der Eulen vor ihm landete.

„Sieben 'Ohnegleichen'", fauchte Ron Hermine an. „Also hör auf, dich so anzustellen."

Harry lachte laut mit dem Rest des Tisches mit, verstummte dann aber abrupt, als Parvatis und seine Eulen auf dem Tisch landeten. Er nahm der Eule mit zitternden Fingern den Brief ab, öffnete ihn mit seinem Zauberstab und zog das Pergament heraus.

 _ERGEBNIS DER UNHEIMLICH-TOLLER-ZAUBERER-PRÜFUNGEN_

Bestanden mit den Noten: Nicht bestanden mit den Noten:

 _Ohnegleichen (O) Mies (M)_

 _Erwartungen Übertroffen (E) Schrecklich (S)_

 _Annehmbar (A) Troll (T)_

HARRY JAMES POTTER hat folgende Noten erlangt:

 _Zauberkunst..._ O

 _Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste..._ O

 _Kräuterkunde..._ O

 _Zaubertränke..._ O

 _Verwandlung..._ E

Harry starrte das Pergament eine halbe Ewigkeit lang an. Das konnte nicht sein, dachte er entsetzt, sie mussten seine Ergebnisse mit anderen vertauscht haben. Das hier mussten Hermines Ergebnisse sein, er war mit Sicherheit überall durchgefallen-

„Du verfluchter Streber", sagte Ginny lachend. „Glückwunsch!"

Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Harry?", fragte Hermine, deren Wangen vor Aufregung immer noch gerötet waren. „Wie ist es bei dir gelaufen?"

Harry lachte erleichtert auf. Da stand sein Name, groß und breit: _Harry James Potter._ Es war ausgeschlossen, dass die Ergebnisse vertauscht wurden, völlig undenkbar. Nein, er hatte es geschafft - vier 'Ohnegleichen', sogar in Zaubertränke, und in Verwandlung hatte er die Erwartungen übertroffen! All das Lernen, die vielen Stunden in der Bibliothek, sieben Jahre Herumkommandiertwerden von Hermine - es hatte sich gelohnt.

„Spitze", sagte er grinsend und reichte Hermine seine Ergebnisse herüber, die sie mit großen Augen anstarrte. Ron wollte mitlesen, zuckte dann aber so heftig zusammen, dass er seinen Tee umwarf, weil endlich die letzte der Eulen vor ihm landete.

„Na dann", sagte er nervös und öffnete den Brief. Aus seinem fassungslosen Blick und dem aufgerissenen Mund schloss Harry, dass es bei Ron ebenso überraschend gut gelaufen war wie bei ihm. Hermine stieß einen kleinen Jubelschrei aus, als sie über seine Schulter hinweg mitlas.

„Hier", sagte Ron grinsend und reichte Harry seine Ergebnisse, „tauschen."

Harry schmunzelte. Ron hatte 'Ohnegleichen' in Verteidung und Kräuterkunde geschafft und in den anderen Fächern die Erwartungen übertroffen.

„Glückwunsch, Mann", sagte er grinsend, während Ron von Harrys Ergebnissen mit einer Mischung aus Neid und Stolz aufsah.

„Willst du mich vera-"

\- „Glückwunsch, Leute", sagte Neville grinsend. „Wir haben's alle geschafft. Das schreit nach einer Party heute Abend, meint ihr nicht?"

Sein Vorschlag wurde mit lautem Jubel angenommen.

* * *

Die Party, die die Siebtklässler am Abend und bis in die frühen Morgenstunden feierten, stellte jede andere, die sie in den letzten acht Jahren erlebt hatten, in den Schatten, jeden Quidditch-Pokalsieg und jeden Hauspokal. Neville war auf die geniale Idee gekommen, den Raum der Wünsche dafür zu nutzen, der es offensichtlich sehr gut mit ihnen meinte und von der Bar bis zur Tanzfläche alles bot, was das Herz begehrte. Für das Füllen der Bar zeichnete Seamus verantwortlich, der es irgendwie schaffte, Unmengen an Alkohol in die Schule zu schmuggeln - die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, die die Lehrer installiert hatten, erwiesen sich wieder mal als unzureichend, um die Kreativität der Schüler zu stoppen. Wie Seamus zu später Stunde lachend zugab, hatte er Hagrid dazu überredet, ihm die Sachen hereinzuschmuggeln. Es war kurz vor fünf, als sie die letzten Nachtschwärmer den Raum der Wünsche auf Zehenspitzen verließen, und selbst Peeves schien einmal ein Einsehen zu haben und störte keinen von ihnen auf dem anstrengenden Rückweg zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen.

Ihre letzte Woche im Schloss brach an. Die Ländereien wimmelten von fröhlichen Schülern, die endlich alle ihre Prüfungen hinter sich hatten, aber bei den Siebtklässlern mischte sich ein Hauch Melancholie dazu, ganz besonders bei Harry. Hogwarts war für ihn das Zuhause, das er seit dieser schrecklichen Nacht in Godric's Hollow vermisst hatte, in der alles seinen Anfang genommen hatte. Es war der Ort, durch den er alle kennengelernt hatte, die ihm wichtig waren: Ron und Hermine, Ginny und die anderen Weasleys, Neville, Luna, Lupin und Sirius und all die anderen. Das Schloss zu verlassen, würde einen Einschnitt in seinem Leben bedeuten, soviel war sicher. Das bisschen Kindheit, das er sich mit diesem letzten Jahr hier nochmal ermöglicht hatte, würde engültig vorbei sein. Er würde erwachsen sein, Auror werden, eine Familie gründen. Aber Hogwarts würde immer einen Platz in seinem Herzen haben.

Auch die anderen taten sich schwer damit das Schloss zu verlassen, waren aber gleichzeitig aufgeregt, endlich ins Berufsleben zu wechseln. Harry war ausgesprochen stolz darauf, dass neben Ron und ihm mit Susan, Neville und Ernie weitere DA-Mitglieder zu den Auroren gehen würden. Seamus' Noten ließen das nicht zu, er bewarb sich zur allgemeinen Erheiterung ausgerechnet beim Magischen Unfallumkehr-Kommando. Auf all die Unfälle, die er während seiner Schullaufbahn verursacht hatte, meinte nur gelassen, dass er eine Menge Erfahrung mit dem Thema vorweisen konnte. Hermine bekam bereits einen Tag, nachdem sie ihre Bewerbung ans Ministerium geschickt hatte, ein Angebot von Tudgeberry, ihre persönliche Assistentin zu werden, das sie begeistert annahm. Lavender und Parvati hatten sich überraschend für ganz unterschiedliche Wege entschieden: Lavender wollte zur _Hexenwoche_ und versprach Hermine hoch und heilig, nie über sie zu schreiben. Parvati hingegen hatte sich beim Internationalen Büro für Magisches Recht beworben. Terry Boot, mit dem man sie immer öfter sah, hatte sich genau wie Daphne Greengrass bei der Mysteriumsabteilung beworben, trotz aller Geschichten über angreifende Gehirne, die Ron ihm erzählt hatte. Sogar Malfoy hatte sich beim Ministerium beworben, wie Daphne Hermine erzählte, und zwar beim Internationalen Magischen Handelsstandardausschuss.

„Wie ist er denn darauf gekommen?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Offenbar meint er, die Verbindungen seiner Familie könnten ihm dabei helfen", meinte Hermine achselzuckend.

Malfoy hatte Harry in diesem Jahr positiver überrascht, als er es sich je hätte vorstellen können. Nicht nur wegen der äußerst fairen Einstellung, die er rund um das Quidditch-Finale gezeigt hatte, sondern auch, weil er sich an keiner der vielen kleinen und großen Gemeinheiten und Beleidigungen der anderen Slytherins beteiligt hatte. Ginny schob das auf Astoria Greengrass' beruhigenden Einfluss und Harry stimmte ihr zumindest teilweise zu, denn immer, wenn er diese beiden zusammen sah, sah Malfoy glücklicher aus, als er ihn je erlebt hatte.

Was Goyle anging, so sollte Ron Recht behalten: selbst er schaffte einen UTZ mit einem 'Annehmbar' in Kräuterkunde. Pansy Parkinson war zu Hermines sichtlicher Freude in Zaubertränke krachend durchgefallen und musste sich mit drei UTZen begnügen, während sie selbst Hogwarts als Jahrgangsbeste und Schülersprecherin verlassen würde.

Letzteres bedeutete allerdings, dass sie bei ihrer Entlassfeier ebenso wie Neville eine Rede halten würde, was sie in eine fast vorprüfungsähnliche Panik versetzte, bei der sie _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts_ vom Anfang bis zum Ende hektisch nach Anmerkungen zu diesem Termin durchforstete und am Ende mit leeren Händen dastand. Ron ersparte sich und allen anderen viele Nerven, indem er ihr einfach riet, Bill eine Eule zu schicken und ihn um Rat zu fragen. Währenddessen blieb Neville angesichts der Aussicht, vor allen Lehrern, Eltern und der ganzen Klassenstufe zu sprechen, völlig gelassen, was Harry wieder einmal vor Augen führte, wie sehr sich der ängstliche Junge, der im Hogwarts-Express verzweifelt seine Kröte gesucht hatte, gemacht hatte. Neville hatte Harry ein bisschen damit überrascht, dass er sich im Aurorenbüro beworben hatte.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest was mit Pflanzen machen", sagte Harry verblüfft, als Neville ihm von seinen Plänen erzählte.

„Das will ich immer noch", meinte Neville. „Ich würd gern Professor Sprouts Posten übernehmen, wenn sie aufhört, aber das dauert bestimmt noch ein paar Jahre."

Bis dahin wollte er mithelfen, dafür zu sorgen, dass ihre Welt so sicher blieb, wie sie es jetzt wieder war.

* * *

Die Entlassfeier würde am Vorabend des vorletzten Schultages stattfinden, einen Tag vor dem Festessen, bei dem der Hauspokal verliehen würde, den Gryffindor dank Hermine und der guten Quidditch-Saison wieder einmal gewinnen würde. In den Tagen davor nahm Harry Stück um Stück Abschied von Hogwarts. Von Besuchen bei Hagrid, dem Quidditch-Stadion, dem Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler, von der Eulerei und sogar der Bibliothek, von McGonagall und Flitwick und Sprout, von Horace Slughorn und seinen Abengesellschaften (die letzte besuchte er sogar), von Peeves, der die letzten Tage mit den Schülern besonders enthusiastisch und abwechslungsreich gestaltete, von Filch und Mrs Norris, die grimmig wie immer durchs Schloss streiften, von Madam Pomfrey und dem Krankenflügel, in dem er öfter gelegen hatte als jeder andere in den letzten zwanzig Jahren, wie sie ihm versicherte. Er nahm Abschied von Grawp, der beim Schlafwandeln seine neue Hütte zerstörte, vom Riesenkraken und vom See, von Essen in der Großen Halle, vom Bild der DA im Pokalzimmer, vom Kaminfeuer im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum und von ihrem Schlafsaal. Von Stunden mit Ron und Hermine am See und allein mit Ginny, von all den Dingen und Orten, die ihn zu dem gemacht hatten, der er war, all den Erinnerungen, die er mit ihnen verband. Harry stand im Klo der Maulenden Myrte und dachte daran, wie er hier mit Ron losgezogen war, um Ginny zu retten, er stand bei der Peitschenden Weide und dachte an die Nacht, in der er die Wahrheit über Sirius erfahren hatte. Er stand an Dumbledores Grabmahl und dem Denkmal in der Eingangshalle und dachte an diejenigen, die diesen Tag nicht erleben durften. Und dann kam, viel zu schnell, der Abend der Entlassfeier.

Harry ging mit Seamus, Parvati, Lavender und Dean herunter, weil Hermine Ron und Neville schon eine Stunde zuvor mit sich geschleppt hatte, um mit beiden ihre Rede durchzugehen. Die Feier würde in der Großen Halle stattfinden, mit ihren Familien und den Lehrern, und als die fünf Gryffindors gerade die Treppe in der Eingangshalle herunterkamen, tauchten gleichzeitig die Slytherins aus den Kerkern auf. Für einen Moment blieben sie alle stehen, dann begrüßte Daphne Greengrass sie mit einem kurzen Lächeln, das die Stimmung beträchtlich entschärfte. Malfoy nickte Harry knapp zu.

„Potter."

\- „Malfoy", sagte Harry kurz.

„Wer hätte im ersten Jahr gedacht, dass ihr beide es hierher schafft, ohne für den Rauswurf des anderen zu sorgen", sagte Daphne trocken und alle lachten etwas nervös.

„Draco!"

Narcissa Malfoy strahlte ihren Sohn von der Tür zur Großen Halle aus an. Neben ihr stand Lucius, auf seinen Gehstock gelehnt, das ehemals blonde Haar nun silbergrau. Kingsley hatte Harry vorgewarnt, dass es Dracos Vater erlaubt sein würde, heute hier zu sein, wenn auch nur in der Begleitung von zwei Auroren, die hinter ihm warteten und ihn nicht aus den Augen ließen. Für einen Moment trafen sich Lucius' Augen und seine und Harry erwiderte den hasserfüllten Blick gelassen; Lucius war geschlagen und konnte ihm nichts mehr tun. Draco und die anderen Slytherins gingen hinüber zu seinen Eltern.

„Was hat _der_ denn hier zu suchen?", knurrte Seamus.

„Sondererlaubnis", seufzte Harry. „Weil Draco dem Ministerium geholfen hat, Avery zu schnappen."

\- „Lächerlich", meinte Seamus. „Was nützt Hausarrest, wenn man ihn für sowas rauslässt? Nicht hier sein zu dürfen hätte er verdient gehabt."

Parvati nickte grimmig.

„Kommt", sagte Dean. „Lasst euch davon nicht den Abend versauen."

Harry nickte kräftig. „Gehen wir."

Die Große Halle war festlich geschmückt, Banner aller vier Schulhäuser hingen an den Wänden. Auf dem Podium, auf dem normalerweise der Lehrertisch stand, stand ein Rednerpult. Auch die Haustische hatte man für die Zeremonie entfernt, stattdessen standen unzählige Reihen von Stühlen in der Halle, die alle dem Rednerpult zugewandt waren. Harry fühlte sich mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen unwillkürlich an Dumbledores Beerdigung erinnert. Ron und Hermine hatten ihm einen Platz in der ersten Reihe zwischen ihnen und Neville freigehalten.

„Da bist du ja endlich", zischte Hermine nervös.

Harry und Ron tauschten ein amüsiertes Grinsen.

„Entspann dich, Hermine", sagte Harry und drückte kurz ihre Hand. „Du wirst das großartig machen."

\- „Und was ist mit mir?", fragte Neville mit gespielter Empörung.

„Entschuldigung", sagte Harry und drückte Nevilles Hand. „Du natürlich auch."

\- „Danke", lachte Neville.

Harry sah sich um. Sie saßen in der ersten Reihe auf der rechten Seite, zusammen mit ihren Klassenkameraden, die die ersten drei Reihen füllten. Auf der linken Seite saßen die Lehrer und einige blasiert dreinblickende ältere Personen, die vermutlich die Mitglieder des Schulbeirats waren. Nach und nach füllten sich die freien Plätze auf beiden Seiten mit ihren Familien und Freunden. Harry spürte einen leichten Stich, als er sich wünschte, seine Eltern könnten jetzt hier sein, aber dann lächelte er, als Ginny ihm zuzwinkerte, die bei den anderen Weasleys saß. Neben ihm winkte Neville Hannah Abbott zu, die gerade mit seiner Großmutter und einem verwirrt aussehenden Zauberer hereinkam.

„Merlins Bart", stöhnte Neville. „Sie hat Großonkel Algie mitgebracht!"

\- „Ist das der, der dich aus dem Fenster hat fallen lassen?", fragte Ron.

„Genau der", sagte Neville düster. „Schrecklicher Kerl."

Hermine schien ihnen überhaupt nicht zuzuhören, stattdessen ging sie nochmal hektisch ihre Rede durch. Harry war insgeheim froh, dass ihre Eltern nicht hier sein konnten - Muggel konnten Hogwarts nicht sehen - denn ihre Anwesenheit hätte sie sicher noch mehr durchdrehen lassen.

„Oh nein", seufzte Hermine wenig später, als die Türen der Großen Halle sich von selbst schlossen und Professor McGonagall zum Rednerpult hinaufging. Die Direktorin räusperte sich kurz und alle Gespräche in der Großen Halle verstummten sofort. Harry grinste breit: es war offensichtlich, dass viele der Anwesenden ihre Schüler gewesen waren.

„Ihnen allen einen guten Abend und herzlich willkommen in Hogwarts", sagte McGonagall. „Ich bitte Sie jetzt schon um Entschuldigung für meine langweilige Rede - ich mache das hier schließlich zum ersten Mal."

Ein leises Lachen plätscherte durch die Halle und Harry und Ron tauschten einen entsetzten Blick.

„ _Hat McGonagall gerade einen Witz gemacht?"_ , zischte Ron ungläubig.

„Dürfte ich um Ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten, Mr Weasley", sagte McGonagall, was lauteres Gelächter auslöste und Rons Ohren knallrot werden ließ.

„Dies ist der Abend, auf den ich und alle meine Kollegen uns das ganze Jahr über am meisten freuen", sagte McGonagall. „Denn er zeigt uns, dass all der Stress und all die Mühen, die Sie uns abverlangt haben, nicht umsonst waren, weil Sie heute hier sitzen und Ihren Abschluss feiern."

Sie sah kurz auf und ließ den Blick durch die Halle schweifen.

„Das hier ist der Abend, der uns Lehrern am meisten zurückgibt, aber es ist nicht unser Abend, sondern Ihrer. Er gehört ihnen. Er ist die Belohnung für sieben Jahre harte Arbeit. Heute ernten Sie die Früchte dieser Arbeit, und jeder einzelne von Ihnen hat es verdient, heute hier zu sitzen und sein UTZ-Zeugnis zu erhalten, den höchsten Bildungsabschluss, den diese Schule zu bieten hat."

McGonagall räusperte sich. „Ich bin seit über vierzig Jahren Lehrerin in Hogwarts", sagte sie. „Und in all diesen vierzig Jahren hat es keinen einzigen Jahrgang gegeben, der mehr durchgemacht hat als dieser."

In der Halle war es totenstill.

„Sie haben die dunkelsten Jahre von Hogwarts erlebt", fuhr sie fort. „Und nicht alle von Ihnen haben sie überstanden. Sie wollen wir heute nicht vergessen. Es gibt keinen Jahrgang, der dieser Schule soviel zurückgegeben hat wie dieser", sagte sie lauter. „Es gab Jahrgänge, die akademisch besser waren, keine Frage", sagte sie mit einem leichten Augenzwinkern. „Aber keinen, der sich so für diese Schule, für einander und für unsere Gesellschaft eingesetzt hat, wie dieser, und das schon jetzt, wo Sie alle noch Schüler sind. Unter Ihnen sind viele, für diese Schule gekämpft haben, die nicht den einfachen Weg gewählt haben, sondern den schweren, und dafür haben Sie alle meinen Respekt."

Sie räusperte sich nochmals. „Als ich Sie alle vor acht Jahren in diese Halle geführt habe, damit Sie in Ihre Häuser eingeteilt werden, konnte ich nicht wissen, wie außergewöhnlich Sie alle sind. Jetzt weiß ich es. Hogwarts wäre nicht das, was es ist, ohne Sie und Ihren Einsatz. Ich hoffe, dass Sie uns in ebenso guter Erinnerung behalten, wie wir Sie. Im Namen des gesamten Kollegiums spreche ich Ihnen allen meinen größten Respekt aus, wünsche Ihnen für die Zukunft alles gute und gratuliere Ihnen herzlich zu Ihrem Abschluss."

McGonagall verließ das Rednerpult unter lautem Applaus. Falls Harry sich nicht irrte, wischte sie sich eine Träne weg, nachdem sie sich zwischen die Professoren Sprout und Flitwick gesetzt hatte. Während der Applaus langsam abklang, straffte Hermine die Schultern und ging etwas zittrig hinauf zum Rednerpult.

„Hallo", sagte sie sichtlich nervös.

Jemand klatschte laut und pfiff. Harry drehte sich um und war nicht überrascht, dass es Ginny, George und Charlie waren. Molly war knallrot angelaufen, aber Hermine sah plötzlich befreit aus.

„Vielen Dank, Professor McGonagall", sagte sie. „Für diese wundervolle Rede."

Sie machte eine kurze Pause, sodass alle nochmal klatschen konnten.

„Und vielen Dank für all das Herzblut, das sie uns investiert haben. Vielen Dank, Professor Sprout, für Ihre nie endende Geduld. Professor Flitwick, vielen Dank für Ihre Begeisterung. Sie und Ihre Kollegen haben uns in den letzte Jahren viel mehr beigebracht als nur das, was im Lehrplan stand. Sie haben uns einen moralischen Kompass mitgegeben, der uns durchs Leben führen wird, Sie waren für uns da in den großen und kleinen Problemen des Schulalltags und Ihr Humor, Ihre Aufrichtigkeit und Ihre Integrität sind uns allen ein leuchtendes Vorbild."

Hermine lächelte. „Hogwarts hat mir so viel gegeben", sagte sie. „Es hat mir eine ganze Welt gegeben, mich Dinge gelehrt, die ich nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Es hat mich Menschen treffen lassen, die mir die Welt bedeuten. Fantastische Persönlichkeiten, denen wir alle nacheifern sollten. So mutig zu sein wie Harry Potter", sagte sie und Harry wurde knallrot. „So fair wie Susan Bones. So wissbegierig wie Terry Boot. So gewitzt wie Daphne Greengrass."

Die Angesprochenen sahen verlegen zu Boden.

„Was ist mit mir?!", rief Seamus grinsend.

„So chaotisch wie Seamus Finnigan", sagte Hermine trocken und die Große Halle brach in lautes Gelächter aus.

„Ich bin unglaublich stolz darauf, dass ich eure Schülersprecherin sein durfte", sagte Hermine. „Und noch stolzer, an eurer Seite gekämpft zu haben. Sieben Jahre meines Lebens habe ich mit euch verbracht, Tag für Tag. Diese Zeit ist jetzt vorbei. Wir verlassen diese Schule, die mir ein zweites Zuhause geworden ist. Wir sind erwachsen- manche mehr, manche weniger", meinte sie lächelnd. „Da hier ist ein großer Einschnitt in unserem Leben. Neue Herausforderungen warten auf uns, denen wir uns stellen werden. Neue Verantwortung."

Sie sah hinüber zu den Reihen mit ihren Klassenkameraden. „Jeder einzelne von uns trägt große Verantwortung", fuhr sie fort. „Wir alle haben erlebt, was für schlimme Dinge passieren können, wenn man wegsieht, wenn man sich nicht gegen sie stellt, wenn man nur auf das hört, was Ältere sagen. Viele von uns haben dafür gekämpft, dass diese Dinge verschwinden, aber wenn wir jetzt nicht weiter kämpfen, wenn wir uns nicht Tag für Tag unserer Verantwortung bewusst sind, dann halten wir dem Dunkel die Tür wieder auf. Was passiert ist, darf nie wieder geschehen!", sagte sie laut. „Und es liegt an uns, dafür zu sorgen."

Lauter Applaus brandete durch die Große Halle.

„Ach Jahre", fuhr Hermine fort. „Acht Jahre haben die meisten von uns zusammen verbracht. Acht Jahre ist es her, dass wir mit den Booten über den See gefahren sind. Heute sind wir hier als Erwachsene. Hogwarts hat uns dabei begleitet. Es war ein großes Abenteuer, und ich bin dankbar, dass wir es zusammen bestritten haben. Vielen Dank für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit."

Harry und Ron klatschten sich mit den anderen die Hände wund, während eine knallrote Hermine eilig vom Rednerpult zurückkam und sich erleichtert zwischen sie fallen ließ. Neville gab ihr einen kurzen Klaps auf den Kopf, bevor er selbst hinaufging.

„Hallo, Leute", sagte er und Seamus pfiff laut. „Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, Mr Finnigan", sagte Neville, was zu lautem Gelächter führte.

„Ja", sagte er grinsend. „Wie oft haben wir das gehört? Miss Patil", fügte er hinzu und deutete streng auf Parvati. „Nehmen Sie dieses lächerliche Ding aus den Haaren!"

Parvati streckte ihm die Zunge heraus, während Professor McGonagall melancholisch lächelte.

„Ja, wir haben viel Spaß hier gehabt, nicht wahr?", fragte Neville und wurde dann ernst. „Aber wir hatten nicht nur Spaß, wie ihr alle wisst. Ich möchte euch bitten, euch von euren Plätzen zu erheben."

Harry stand mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen auf.

„Justin Finch-Fletchley", sagte Neville laut. „War der begeisterungsfähigste Mensch, den ich je gekannt habe. Anthony Goldstein", fuhr er fort, „war so schlau, dass ich nicht mit ihm reden konnte, ohne mich komplett dumm zu fühlen. Michael Corner war unerschütterlich in seinem Drang, immer das Richtige zu tun. Mandy Brocklehurst hatte immer Zeit, anderen zu helfen, ganz egal, wie beschäftigt sie selbst war."

Neville räusperte sich. „Diese vier sind vier der 54, die ihr Leben für uns alle gegeben haben. Sie haben nicht gezögert, sich gegen das Dunkel zu stellen, trotz ihrer Jugend oder ihrer Angst. Sie hätten heute hier bei uns sitzen sollen, aber sie können es nicht. Lasst sie uns niemals vergessen."

Sie standen da und schwiegen, während Harry an Michael Corners vernarbtes Gesicht im Raum der Wünsche dachte und sich wünschte, er hätte sie retten können, sie und die anderen fünfzig, hinter deren Namen in der Eingangshalle ein Kreuz stand.

„Danke", sagte Neville schließlich und sie setzten sich wieder.

„Es ist acht Jahre her, dass ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin", sagte Neville ruhig. „Ich erinnere mich, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Schon die Zugfahrt war eine einzige Katastrophe, weil meine Kröte spurlos verschwand."

Er lächelte. „Trevor habe ich übrigens seit dem vierten Schuljahr nicht mer gesehen, falls also jemand eine herrenlose Kröte findet..."

Harry lachte mit den anderen.

„Hermine hat ja schon ein paar der Menschen erlebt, die dafür gesorgt haben, dass sich für mich so einiges verbessert hat", fuhr Neville fort. „Ich möchte noch ein paar anderen stellvertretend für euch alle danken."

Er räusperte sich. „Danke an Mr Seamus Finnigan, der ein volles Dutzend Stinkbomben in unserem Schlafsaal hochgehen ließ, was uns alle ausreichend motiviert hat, um endlich den Kopfblasenzauber zu lernen."

Seamus schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Danke an Mr Ronald Weasley, dessen Schnarchen mir und meinen Leidensgenossen unzählige schlaflose Nächte beschert hat."

Ginny, George und Charlie pfiffen laut.

„Danke an Mr Dean Thomas, der mir eindrucksvoll gezeigt hat, warum es eine schlechte Idee ist, eine ganze Flasche Feuerwhiskey zu trinken."

Harry warf einen Blick hinüber zu den Lehrern, die die Köpfe schüttelten.

„Kommen wir zur Damenwelt", verkündete Neville grinsend.

„Danke an Miss Hermine Granger dafür, dass sie uns allen gezeigt hat, wie man stilvoll mit Wahrsagen aufhört."

Harry und Ron sahen sich verblüfft an, als Hermine mit den anderen lachte.

„Danke an die bezaubernde Miss Parvati Patil für das Pinkfärben von Professor Hagrids Bart."

Hagrid räusperte sich verlegen und strich sich durch seinen mittlerweile wieder schwarzen Bart.

„Danke an Miss Lavender Brown, die auf diese geniale Idee kam, sich aber nicht an den passenden Zauberspruch erinnern konnte."

Lavender funkelte Neville an.

„Ich denke, dass die Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws und Slytherins ähnliche Geschichten erlebt haben", sagte Neville grinsend. „Aber es ist nicht an mir, sie zu erzählen. Ich danke euch allen dafür, dass ihr diesen Weg mit mir gegangen seid. Ich danke unseren Familien und Freunden, die uns unterstützt haben, ich danke unseren Lehrern, die - fast- nie die Geduld mit uns verloren haben. Ich danke der Zaubergrad-Prüfungskommission dafür, dass ich nach den ZAGs nicht mit Zaubertränke weitermachen musste."

Neville wartete ab, bis das Gelächter verstummt war und sammelte dann seine Rede auf. „Schlussendlich danke ich der wunderschönen Miss Hannah Abbott dafür, dass sie meine Freundin ist. Einen schönen Abend noch."

Neville ging unter tosendem Applaus weg vom Rednerpult, wobei er Hannah zuzwinkerte, die ihn mit knallrotem Kopf anstarrte. Neben ihr wischte sich Augusta Longbottom eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln.

Anschließend wurden sie von ihren Hauslehrern einzeln nach vorne gerufen, um ihre Abschlusszeugnisse zu erhalten. Dawlish hatte die Schule bereits verlassen, da gestern die letzten Unterrichtsstunden beendet worden waren, sodass Professor McGonagall für ihn als Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin einsprang, was ihr sichtliche Freude bereitete.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Potter", sagte sie, während er ihre Hand schüttelte. „Ein hervorragendes Ergebnis."

Harry war erleichtert, dass er bei der Ehrung der Jahrgangsbesten nicht aufgerufen wurde; stattdessen wurden Hermine, Terry und Daphne geehrt, die zwar beide ebenfalls mit dem 'Makel' eines 'Erwartungen Übertroffen'-UTZs leben mussten, aber mehr Fächer als er belegt hatten. Nach dem Ende des offiziellen Teils fanden Harry, Ron und Hermine sich in einer Weasley-Massenumarmung wieder.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Ron", sagte Molly unter Tränen, während sie ihn drückte. „Ein ganz tolles Abschlusszeugnis!"

\- „Ja, Ronnie", sagte George angewidert. „Ganz toll. Schäm dich."

\- „Schämt euch alle", fügte Ginny grinsend hinzu.

„Hört nicht auf die beiden", sagte Percy und schüttelte eifrig ihre Hände. „Sehr gut, wirklich sehr gut."

\- „Ich bin froh, dass ich dich ausbezahlt habe, Harry" sagte George gespielt hochnäsig. „Ich könnte nicht damit leben, so akademisch angehauchtes Kapital zu verwenden."

\- „Das verstehe ich", sagte Harry lächelnd, bevor er sich Ron und Hermine anschloss, um die kleine Victoire zu bewundern.

Es wurde noch ein toller Abend, den die Siebtklässler mit ihren Familien verbrachten, obwohl auffallend viele Leute, die er nie zuvor gesehen hatte, Harrys Hand schütteln wollten. Er bedankte sich persönlich bei Sprout und Flitwick für alles, was sie ihm beigebracht hatten (Percy bestand darauf, ihn zu begleiten) und erduldete eine halbe Stunde in Professor Slughorns Gegenwart, während der er ihn über seine Zukunft und seine Pläne mit Lockhart ausquetschte (Lucius Malfoy widmete Slughorn hingegen keinen Blick). Es dauerte, bis die Weasleys sich verabschiedeten und Harry und Ginny sich davonstehlen konnten. Ein Blick auf die Karte des Rumtreibers verriet ihnen, dass das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler schon besetzt war (Dean und Lavender), sodass sie sich für den Raum der Wünsche entschieden, um Harrys Abschluss gebührend zu feiern.

* * *

Der nächste Tag zog an Harry vorbei wie ein Film: Frühstück, dann planloses Herumwandern durchs Schloss mit Ron, Ginny und Hermine, bei denen sie nostalgische Geschichten darüber austauschten, was sie hier alles erlebt hatten, dann Mittagessen und der letzte Besuch bei Hagrid als Hogwarts-Schüler.

„Kann nich' glauben, dass ihr Rasselbande schon fertig seid", sagte Hagrid bewegt. „'s kommt mir vor wie gestern, dass ihr mich zum Stein der Weis'n ausgequetscht habt."

\- „Hast du mal wieder was von Norberta gehört?", fragte Ron neugierig.

„Hat jetzt 'n Baby", sagte Hagrid begeistert und kramte ein Zaubererfoto hervor. „Hat Charlie mir geschickt. Toller Typ, dein Bruder."

Auf dem Bild saß ein kleines Drachenweibchen, das grimmig in die Kamera fauchte.

„Süß", sagte Ginny trocken.

„Also, ich schätz' mal, 's wird ohne euch alles 'n bisschen ruhiger", brummte Hagrid.

„Das glaube ich nicht", meinte Hermine lächelnd. „In Hogwarts wird immer genug passieren, Hagrid. Dir wird schon nicht langweilig."

\- „Dafür sorge ich, versprochen", sagte Ginny.

„Ich mach drei Kreuzzeichen, wenn der letzte Weasley das Schloss verlässt", lachte Hagrid. „Ihr drei kommt mich doch besuchen, nich' wahr?"

Sie versprachen es hoch und heilig.

„Gut", sagte Hagrid zufrieden. „Schließlich werd ich nächstes Jahr siebzig, das solltet ihr nich' verpassen."

Am Abend erlebten sie ihr letztes Festmahl in Hogwarts, zu dem die Hauselfen nochmal zur absoluten Höchstform aufliefen. Harry war sich sicher, dass Kreacher bei der Auswahl der Speisen seine Finger im Spiel gehabt hatte, denn noch nie hatte er so viele seiner Favoriten auf dem Tisch gesehen. Vor allem die jüngeren Gryffindors feierten den Gewinn des Hauspokals ausgelassen, obwohl ihr Hauslehrer auch zu dieser Gelegenheit nicht zurück ins Schloss gekommen war. Harry fragte sich, wer den Posten im nächsten Jahr übernehmen würde, und ob er mehr Glück haben würde als seine Vorgänger. Was Dawlish anging, so hatte Kingsley ihn davon überzeugt, als Ausbilder an der Aurorenakademie anzufangen.

Es folgte der letzte gemeinsame Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum, bei dem alle etwas trübselig waren und Geschichten über acht Jahre Regelbrechen, Unterricht und Zusammenleben austauschten, und dann die letzte Nacht in ihrem Schlafsaal und den bequemen Himmelbetten. Harry bekam kaum ein Auge zu bei dem Gedanken, dass er Hogwarts am Morgen verlassen würde. Es war nicht für immer, das wusste er, aber so oft er noch hierher zurückkommen würde, es würde nie das gleiche sein wie als Schüler. Am Morgen verabschiedete Peeves sich persönlich von ihnen, indem er mit einer Tuba um fünf Uhr ein Konzert in ihrem Schlafsaal gab, das sie alle aus ihren Betten fallen ließ. Der Poltergeist flog lachend zur Tür heraus, bevor jemand Vergeltung üben konnte, vermutlich auf dem Weg zu den anderen Häusern.

„ _Ihn_ werde ich nicht vermissen!", stellte Dean fluchend klar, bevor er sich zurück ins Bett fallen ließ.

Als es Zeit war, aufzustehen, schien jeder von ihnen noch etwas zu tun zu haben, bevor sie hinunter zum Frühstück gehen konnten. Sie zögerten den Zeitpunkt, den Schlafsaal für immer zu verlassen, so lange heraus wie möglich, sammelten all den Krimskrams auf, der sich in den letzten acht Jahren angesammelt hatte - Neville fand Rons alte, einarmige Figur von Viktor Krum unter seinem Bett - und standen schließlich verlegen in der Tür und sahen ein letztes Mal in den Raum, der für den Großteil der letzten Jahre ihr Zuhause gewesen war. Harry dachte an all das Lachen, das hier stattgefunden hatte, an Ron, der die Spieler auf Deans Fußballpostern dazu anspornte, sich gefälligst zu bewegen, an Dean, der den Feuerwhiskey quer durch den Raum spuckte, an all die kleinen Streitereien und Freuden der letzten acht Jahre. Neville legte seine Arme um ihn und Seamus.

„Es war eine wilde Fahrt, Männer."

\- „Das war es", bestätigte Ron lächelnd, drehte sich um und ging als Erster die Treppe herunter, gefolgt von den anderen. Harry warf noch einen langen Blick in den Raum, dann schloss er die Tür.

* * *

Beim Frühstück bekam er trotz Ginnys gutem Zureden keinen Bissen runter, und zum ersten Mal seit Menschengedenken ging es Ron ebenso, der nostalgisch an die verzauberte Decke starrte.

„Verrückt, oder?", fragte er leise. „Ich hab mich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt. An diese...an alles."

Hermine lehnte sich lächelnd an ihn. „Danke, dass ihr beide mit zurückgekommen seid."

\- „Das war die beste Idee, die wir je hatten", sagte Harry.

„Oh, ich weiß nicht", meinte Ron. „Mit diesem Drachen aus Gringotts zu verschwinden übertrifft das immer noch, würde ich sagen."

McGonagall sagte noch ein paar Worte und dann gingen sie durch die Eingangshalle, vorbei am Denkmal mit den Namen der Menschen, die Harry nie vergessen würde, und hinaus in die strahlende Morgensonne, wo die Kutschen auf sie warteten.

Während sie mit Neville und Luna den langen Weg zum Bahnhof fuhren, sah Harry aus dem Fenster zurück zum Schloss, dessen Türme immer kleiner wurden und dann schließlich hinter einer Biegung verschwanden. Hagrid. McGonagall. Dumbledore und Snape. Flitwick und Sprout. Sirius und Remus. Hogwarts würde immer in seinem Herzen sein, zusammen mit all den Erinnerungen an die Menschen, die fest damit verbunden waren. Hogwarts würde nie aufhören, ihn zu faszinieren. Er seufzte leise auf und Ginny küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange. Harry lächelte sie und die anderen an, bereit für was immer sie jetzt erwartete, und atmete tief aus.

„So", sagte er. „Das war's."

* * *

 **...Das war's!:) Vielen Dank an alle, die diese Geschichte verfolgt haben, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen!**


End file.
